Draco y Hermione: Encontrándose
by madelinegiovani
Summary: Dos almas se encuentran tras mucho tiempo buscándose, pero en el camino van a encontrarse con muchos obstáculos. Una sombra oscurece el futuro, Voldemort. Un Draco brutal y peligroso encuentra a una Hermione que descubre el fuego en su interior.
1. Soledad

_Hola! He vuelto!!_

_Resulta que he decidido rehacer un poco los capítulos para añadir muchas cosas que se han ido acumulando en mi cabecita… por lo que he decidido empezar desde el principio…_

_Para los que aún no están familiarizados con la historia: En el último año de Hogwarts nos vamos a encontrar con sorpresas, aventuras, acción, amor, pasión, etc., etc., etc.…_

_Empezamos cambiando por completo el primer capítulo y contando todo aquello que nos perdimos con anterioridad._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**0.- Prólogo.**

_Malfoy's Mannor._

_Patada._

_Salto._

_Defensa._

_Patada._

Los movimientos eran fluidos tras muchos años de práctica, cada uno de ellos era una respuesta automática de su cuerpo. Nada le detenía y nada le importaba que seguir con sus ejercicios. Uno tras otro sin cesar. Su contrincante invisible no se quejaba y sólo reaccionaba a cada uno de sus golpes, era un tronco de entrenamiento que había comprado al inicio de su enseñanza en Hogwarts para poder practicar en su habitación del colegio. Durante el verano lo instalaba en la habitación que había dedicado a gimnasio, antes era su cuarto de juegos cuando era pequeño, en cierto modo seguía siéndolo porque para sus padres su afición por la lucha y la armas era eso, sólo un juego, mas para él ya no era un juego o una manera como cualquier otra de entretenerse, para él era mucho más. Era un método maravilloso para evadirse de su vida, de sus padres, del horror diario, de las expectativas, las palizas, el jerez… de todo. Era sólo Draco.

Para su desgracia, su vida estaba a punto de sufrir un giro de 180 grados.

Su padre, el gran Lucius Malfoy, el servidor fiel del Señor Oscuro, perteneciente a una de las familias de sangre más pura de toda la sociedad mágica… pudría sus huesos en la cárcel de Azkaban. Había sido encerrado después de intentar robar una profecía en el Ministerio de Magia y, por supuesto, por intentar acabar con la vida de Harry Potter, el niño perfecto que vivió al Avada Kedavra lanzado por el Señor Tenebroso hace mucho tiempo. El mismo que había sido su pesadilla y su cruz durante demasiado tiempo.

Cuando había coincidido con él en su primer año en Hogwarts, Draco no era más que un niño mal criado y temeroso de lo que sus padres esperaban de él. Siempre flanqueado por Crabe y Goyle, los únicos de sus amigos que habían conocido el "maravilloso afecto" de sus padres hacia él, temía no ser capaz de alcanzar las expectativas de sus padres. En un principio pensó en hacerse amigo de Potter, quizás así podría marcarse un tanto delante de sus padres, pero el mocoso de Potter fue a parar a Gryffindor, de esa manera era completamente imposible que pudiesen ser otra cosa que enemigos. Y así fue que, año tras año, su odio hacia Potter fue creciendo junto con su odio hacia sus padres.

La puerta se abrió con estrépito y rompió toda su concentración y sus pensamientos. Se giró para ver quién había sido tan osado como para molestarle. En el umbral de la puerta estaba su madre. El rostro de Narcisa era una máscara de horror, las lágrimas corrían como ríos por sus mejillas. Se acercó trastabillando a Draco y en un inaudito momento de humanidad se lanzó en sus brazos sin cesar de llorar amargamente. Sus brazos lo rodearon y sus manos se asieron a él como garras, parecía que Narcisa buscase algo en lo que sujetarse. En su afán de atarse a algo vivo dejó caer lo que llevaba en ellas. Un papel con el membrete y sello del ministerio. Draco apartó a su madre con cuidado y se agachó para recogerlo del suelo.

Una notificación oficial de que su "querido y amado" padre había muerto. Su vida se había extinguido de su cuerpo mientras se pudría en Azkaban en medio de los Dementores.

Su madre yacía en el suelo llorando sin cesar, sus alaridos le molestaban mientras intentaba encontrar algo en su interior que pudiese llegar siquiera a sentirse dolido por semejante noticia. Su padre, su progenitor, su mentor, su carcelero, su torturador… no, en su interior sólo existía alivio. Se acercó a Narcisa y la alzó en brazos, la llevó hasta su dormitorio y la dejó allí con su elfina.

Se puso manos a la obra inmediatamente, ya no era el joven Draco, el niño asustado y temeroso de todo, sino que ahora era el Sr. Malfoy. Escribió a su padrino y sus abogados para comunicarles la noticia. Tendría que organizar varias reuniones con todos los que formaban parte de los diversos negocios de los Malfoy, debía planear el funeral, solicitar varios documentos, el testamento, todo caía sobre sus hombros… no estaba asustado. Ya no. Su padre había criado a un hijo que no temía a nada ni a nadie, capaz de abarcarlo todo con sus brazos, sin siquiera un corazón que le estorbase para lamentar su muerte.

_Granger's Cottage._

Hermione Granger hacía lo mismo que todos los veranos. Repasaba en su ordenador varias de las lecciones de los cursos que seguía por internet. Su madre estaba en el piso de abajo preparando la cena para las dos. Su padre no estaba con ellas porque había tenido que ir a Londres a un simposio de dentistas. Terminó de leer el último de los textos y apagó el ordenador. Recogió las hojas que había impreso y las organizó por curso y tema en un archivador que llevaba grabado el año en el lomo. Lo puso en la estantería junto los de los años anteriores. Revisó de nuevo su baúl de Hogwarts que descansaba bajo la misma estantería y se sonrió. Sería divertido ver las reacciones de sus amigos del mundo mágico ante la física avanzada, la informática, la química y la historia del mundo muggle que ella estudiaba en verano… dejó escapar una carcajada al imaginárselos: Ron pondría caras raras y los ojos en blanco le darían vueltas al escuchar sus locuras, Ginny simplemente se interesaría para escuchar cosas curiosas hasta que se pusiese técnica, Harry se encogería de hombros. Sí, esos eran sus amigos.

Bajó las escaleras y se fue hasta la cocina para poner la mesa. Su madre estaba ya apagándole el fuego a los espaguetis. Sacó el queso rayado de la nevera y lo echó en un cuenco para que ambas pudiesen servírselo sin pelearse con el envoltorio. Mientras comían ambas estuvieron hablando de lo que habían hecho durante el día. Su madre había estado atendiendo sus pacientes además de los de su padre, había tenido dos casos curiosos y se los contaba cuando sonó el teléfono de la entrada. Se miraron extrañadas porque su padre siempre las llamaba al móvil y el número no estaba incluido en las tarjetas de la consulta. Su madre se encogió de hombros y se levantó para atender la llamada.

Hermione recogió los platos y los metió en el lavavajillas, oía la voz de su madre pero no podía escuchar sus palabras mas pudo percibir el tono nervioso en ellas, siguió recogiendo los cacharros esperando a que le contase lo que ocurría cuando terminase de hablar. Oyó cómo caía el auricular al suelo. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y corrió junto a su madre. La encontró llorando junto al teléfono. Lo recogió y escuchó por si la otra persona aún estaba al otro lado de la línea pero sólo quedaba la estática que indicaba que habían colgado.

Se arrodilló junto a su madre para que le dijese lo que ocurría, entre sollozos oyó una noticia que atravesó su corazón con fuerza. Una agonía se apoderó de ella y lloró junto a ella. Su padre había muerto en un accidente de coche camino al hotel.

_Malfoy's Mannor_

El funeral había tenido lugar hacía ya una semana, Draco estaba enfrascado en revisar los informes de las inversiones de su padre, tenía que hacer un balance antes de ultimar todo con el notario, antes de que tuviese lugar la lectura del testamento. Pero no podía concentrarse en nada. Su mente estaba dominada por una idea que no cesaba de aparecer en ella. La primera noche tras la muerte de su padre había tenido un curioso sueño que le hacía estremecerse antes de irse a dormir pues se había repetido cada noche desde entonces.

Al principio sólo paseaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, una neblina lo cubría todo hasta que se encontró con ella, sus ojos estaban rojos y lo miró con curiosidad y desconfianza antes de pasar de largo junto a él, mas el pasillo era estrecho y sus manos se rozaron al cruzarse, no podía dejar de mirarla y sus ojos despertaron su curiosidad, dejó de vagar sin rumbo y decidió seguirla… era la única que no estaba en la bruma. Salieron del castillo y pasearon por el lago, ella de vez en cuando se giraba para verle, como si quisiese asegurarse de que estaba allí o comprobar que le seguía. Redujo un poco la distancia que los separaba cuando se paró a observar el lago. No hicieron otra cosa que mirar la niebla sobre el agua. Ella se estremeció como si tuviese frío y sus hombros temblaron. No la veía pero supuso que estaba llorando. La curiosidad aumentó y se acercó a ella, era un sueño y le daba igual lo que pasase. Dio un respingo cuando su mano tocó su hombro, luego se encogió como si también pensase que daba igual. Se giró y sus ojos llorosos se encontraron con su limpia y tranquila mirada. No eran como los de su madre, aquellos le molestaban y le irritaban, estos ojos a pesar de estar anegados de lágrimas también mostraban dolor y soledad. Acarició sus mejillas y arrastró varias lágrimas con su pulgar, sentía la humedad y el calor de su piel en la suya, algo le intrigó, frunció el ceño por lo que se le acababa de ocurrir no sabía si su sueño le permitiría ciertas libertades, pero le daba igual… era su sueño. Acercó su rostro al de ella y su aliento acarició sus labios, era dulce y cálido, fue reduciendo con lentitud la distancia que los separaba hasta que se unieron en un sencillo beso. Ella no se resistió, sino que más bien lo recibió con la misma cautela que él. Descendió por su mejilla hasta el cuello continuando la caricia mientras prolongaba e intensificaba el beso, ella también le respondió, extendió su brazo para abrazarlo y acercar más su cuerpo al suyo, él asió su nuca y profundizó aún más el beso, su lengua acarició sus dientes y ella los abrió sin ningún tipo de resistencia, ahora también la lengua de ella jugaba con la suya. Sentía su sabor con toda la intensidad de sus sentidos, las caricias de ella se iban intensificando y estaba deseando saber hasta qué punto ese sueño sería realista, pues ya no podía parar… Pero ella se esfumó entre la niebla y despertó en su cama abrazando el aire.

Cerraba los ojos y todo lo referente a los negocios se escapaba para volver a sentirla entre sus brazos, para saborearla en sus labios, oler el aroma de su piel contra la suya. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y fue hasta el bar del aparador para servirse un whisky. Aquello no le ayudaría a olvidar esos sueños ni tampoco para evitarlos, no, nada los hacía desaparecer… pero lo peor de todo es que no quería que desapareciesen. Aquella mujer a la que odiaba ahora era lo que más deseaba cada noche.

_Granger's Cottage_

Hermione intentaba concentrarse en un trabajo de física pero era imposible que nada se quedase en su cabeza. Hacía una semana que su padre había fallecido. Su madre había decidido ir hoy a la clínica para encargarse de varias urgencias y del papeleo necesario para el abogado, ella quería intentar terminar varios trabajos para sus carreras a distancia, necesitaba hacer algo que le hiciese olvidar todo lo ocurrido en los últimos días. Ansiaba el olvido pero no el que su mente le estaba proporcionando.

La noche en que murió su padre empezó a tener unos sueños muy extraños. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos su cuerpo y sus sentidos volvían a ellos con una intensidad que le volvían loca, no entendía cómo podían ser tan reales.

Se encontraba en Hogwarts y una bruma lo cubría todo hasta que se encontró con él, sus ojos fríos la miraban con sorpresa pero se quedó quieto, como si esperase a ver su reacción ante su presencia. No entendía qué hacía allí, él en su sueño. Decidió que era su sueño y que probablemente era una parte de una pesadilla, decidió pasar de largo junto a él, mas el pasillo era estrecho y sus manos se rozaron al cruzarse, en ese instante contuvo el aliento, pues el resto del castillo no le producía el mismo efecto al tocarlo, su mano estaba cálida al contacto, no quiso darle importancia… pero empezó a seguirla. Salieron del castillo y pasearon por el lago, de vez en cuando se giraba para verle, era una reacción muy extraña, no sabía por qué estaba allí aunque una parte de sí misma deseaba comprobar que le seguía pues le producía una sensación muy agradable. Se quedó quieta observando cómo jugaba la niebla sobre el agua y pudo oír cómo se acercaba. Sentía sus lágrimas caer por sus mejillas, ni siquiera en sus sueños se podía librar del dolor de la pérdida de su padre. Permanecieron unas horas observando tranquilos. Pero se estremeció como si tuviese frío y sus hombros temblaron con el llanto, estaba acordándose de unas vacaciones que había hecho con su familia. Dio un respingo cuando su mano tocó su hombro, luego se encogió le daba igual, era su sueño y quería saber hasta dónde le llevaría. Se giró y sus ojos llorosos se encontraron con su limpia y tranquila mirada. Acarició su mejilla y arrastró varias lágrimas con su pulgar, sentía de nuevo el calor de su piel contra la suya, cerró los ojos ante ese contacto, era agradable y no se parecía en nada a lo que era habitual en él. Entrevió cómo frunció el ceño y acercaba su rostro al de ella. Fue entonces cuando su aliento acarició sus labios, era fresco y delicioso. Redujo con lentitud la distancia que los separaba hasta que se unieron en un beso. No quiso resistirse deseaba probarlo aunque sólo fuese en sueños, lo recibió con calma, temía de una manera estúpida que se alejase de ella y despertare en mitad de la clase rodeada por su compañeros, burlándose de ella, pero aquel beso le estaba haciendo olvidar todo eso y mucho más, parecía que sólo existiesen sus labios suaves y calientes contra los suyos. Sintió cómo su mano abandonaba su rostro y descendía con cautela hacia su cuello continuando la caricia. Su beso se hacía poco a poco más intenso, quiso participar un poco más y extendió su brazo para abrazarlo y acercar más su cuerpo al suyo, fue entonces cuando pudo percibir contra sí la fuerza de sus músculos, parecía que abrazaba una estatua cálida. Pero cuando él asió su nuca y profundizó aún más el beso pensó que su imaginación estaba por completo desbordada aquella noche, era capaz de sentir como la lengua de él acariciaba sus dientes, ella los abrió sin ofrecer resistencia pues también deseaba aventurarse en su boca y gozar con aquellas maravillosas caricias, deseaba ofrecerle igualmente todo cuanto pudiese. Sentía su sabor con toda la intensidad de sus sentidos, sus manos se atrevieron aún más con el musculoso cuerpo que tenían a su disposición. No quería despertar, no quería que aquel sueño acabase jamás… pero despertó abrazando la almohada.

Dejó escapar un suspiro. Ese sueño se repetía cada noche y cada fibra de su cuerpo deseaba meterse en cama para seguir sintiendo sus manos sobre su cuerpo, oler su maravilloso perfume, sentir su calor contra ella y saborear sus labios. Sacudió la cabeza intentando apartarlo de su mente y volvió a intentar terminar al menos el trabajo de física…

_Malfoy's Mannor._

Dos semanas y ella no se iba de su cabeza. Aparcó la moto en el garaje y puso el casco con los demás en la estantería. Volvía de visitar a su padrino y le fastidiaba no poder aparecerse todavía por un estúpido mes que le faltaba para la mayoría de edad, había llevado la moto porque le relajaba ir a la máxima potencia con ella por la carretera, no podría usar mucha magia por culpa de su minoría de edad pero él no había encantado la moto para que no fuese detectada por los radares de la policía muggle… una sonrisa se cruzó por su rostro al pensar en el estremecimiento que recorría a su padrino cada vez que llegaba con su "trasto ruidoso". Era el único que se preocupaba estos días por su estado, Narcisa se había encerrado en su cuarto y sólo había salido de él para ir al notario y tras insistirle mucho a través de la puerta. Habían estado hablando de ella, ambos estaban de acuerdo en que debía salir de su aislamiento y que en absoluto era recomendable para ninguno de los dos que se regodease en su dolor.

Se sacó la cazadora en cuando llegó al vestíbulo y la dejó en el ropero. Wolfie tenía que hacer muchas cosas ese día, se suponía que en unas semanas debía volver a Hogwarts y estaba ultimando los detalles de su equipaje. Subió las escaleras y se dirigió al dormitorio de sus padres. Terminaría con esta manía de Narcisa de inmediato, no le iba a permitir que siguiese escondiéndose como si fuese una niña pequeña, ni que tampoco ahogase sus penas en jerez sin cesar. Pensó que tendría que darles órdenes muy estrictas a los elfos para que dejasen de proporcionárselo a escondidas.

Abrió la puerta sin llamar y tuvo que esperar unos segundos para que su vista se acostumbrase a la penumbra del dormitorio, las cortinas de terciopelo estaban cerradas de tal manera que apenas entraba un rayo de luz por la rendija de unión. Pronto pudo ver el caos que reinaba en aquella habitación: las botellas estaban por todas partes con distintos niveles de contenido en su interior, la cama estaba deshecha y con las mantas revueltas, todos los artículos que su madre tenía en el tocador estaban tirados en el suelo cerca del mismo… Suspiró resignado, dentro de un mes cumpliría diecisiete años pero ya se le estaba exigiendo que se portase como un adulto, ahí estaba él, preparándose para aleccionar a su madre acerca del modo apropiado en que una dama de su clase debía sobrellevar el luto por la muerte de su marido en la cárcel.

Narcisa no estaba en la habitación, se acercó hasta la puerta del baño a través del vestidor repleto de las ropas de sus padres, a medida que se acercaba la claridad del tragaluz que había en el techo del baño le permitió ver mejor. Algo se reflejaba en las baldosas de mármol negro, la bañera debía estar llena pues el agua se había desbordado y encharcaba el suelo, maldijo por lo bajo porque eso podría significar que se había quedado dormida mientras se bañaba, no deseaba tener que hacerle entender nada mientras estaba despejándose la borrachera y el sueño a la vez, tampoco le hacía gracia que eso significase que los elfos estaban desentendiéndose de ella, el estado del dormitorio indicaba que no entraban mucho en los dominios de Narcisa. Una vez en el umbral del baño se detuvo, dudó por un momento si sería apropiado irrumpir en el baño, su madre no se lo tomaría muy bien, tampoco es que a él le apeteciese mucho el tener que invadir su intimidad de esa manera. Otro suspiro de resignación escapó de sus labios, aquello era inevitable. Compuso el rostro con la intención de tener un aspecto severo y preocupado antes de entrar y avanzó un paso dentro del baño.

**- Narcisa, tenemos que hablar.** – dijo serio y sin mirar hacia la bañera en un primer momento.

Mas el silencio que reinaba en la estancia le obligó a girarse para comprobar si su sospecha de que estuviese dormida era acertada. No podía creer lo que veía. Su madre tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza reclinada contra el mármol pero su cuerpo no estaba sumergido en el habitual baño de burbujas, el agua que la cubría era roja… igual que rojo era el charco que se había formado en el suelo. Las baldosas eran totalmente negras pero el líquido aún goteaba entre sus dedos, la roja y pura sangre de su madre se había derramado y mezclado con el agua formando el amplio charco sobre el que ahora estaba pisando él. Se acercó a ella y tomó su mano aunque sabía que tanta sangre sólo podía indicar una cosa… su madre se había reunido con su padre. Estaba muerta. Se había cortado las venas… el cuchillo ensangrentado bajo su mano era prueba de ello.

De nuevo todo lo que pudo hacer fue buscar durante un tiempo que pareció eterno algún rastro en su interior de que aquello le importaba, intentó sentir algún tipo de dolor por ver a la mujer que lo había llevado en su vientre rota como una muñeca en esa piscina llena de su sangre. Pero nada apareció. Su corazón no era capaz de sentir nada de todo eso. Sólo su mente estaba trabajando rápidamente para analizar todo lo que tendría que hacer a continuación. Más abogados, más notarios… más trabajo.

Salió del baño y se quitó los zapatos en cuanto pudo. No quería mancharlo todo con la sangre de su madre, pero aún así no es que le importase lo que parecería, sino porque no quería ensuciarlo todo… Al salir del dormitorio llamó a la elfina de Narcisa, Missy y le dijo que se ocupase de adecentar toda la suite y el cadáver. Él se encargaría de nuevo de hacer las llamadas necesarias y de enviar las lechuzas correspondientes. Definitivamente, era irónico que aún no tuviese la mayoría de edad pues con tantas responsabilidades le parecía que al menos tenía treinta años a sus espaldas.

_Granger's Cottage_

Dejó la bicicleta contra la casa y descargó los libros que había comprado en la librería del pueblo de la cesta delantera. La dependienta le había preguntado si eran para su hermano mayor, resopló al recordarlo, que sólo tuviese diecisiete años no era excusa para que la tratasen como a una niña, podía estudiar Bioquímica si quería. Seguro que su madre también le encontraría la gracia.

Hacia dos semanas que había sido el funeral de su padre, Harry y Ron querían que fuese con ellos pero ella quiso quedarse, tenía que terminar de estudiar y no quería dejar a su madre tan pronto, sabía que la necesitaba cerca todavía. Quizás prolongase su estancia hasta justo el momento de tener que subirse al tren, aquel año sería muy duro para ambas.

Entró en casa y se acercó a la cocina, esperando encontrarla allí para contárselo, había tardado más de lo deseado en llegar al pueblo y en discutir con la dependienta que ya hacía tiempo que había pasado la hora de la comida. Se extrañó al no verla, pero supuso que estaría en el dormitorio organizando las cosas de su padre, por la mañana había comentado que quizás deberían donar la ropa a la iglesia cercana para que al menos alguien le pudiese sacar provecho. Subió las escaleras animada, primero dejó el libro en su dormitorio para que no le estorbase y se cambió de ropa para estar más cómoda.

Su madre debía de estar muy concentrada pues no parecía haberse dado cuenta siquiera de que había llegado, eso le extrañó un poco. Se acercó al dormitorio de sus padres y sólo vio el armario abierto de par en par, las cajas llenas de ropa y una con artículos de aseo. Se sonrió, claro, si estaba en el baño recogiendo las cosas no se habría dado cuenta de todo el ruido que hizo. Fue de puntillas hasta la puerta que estaba entreabierta y la abrió silenciosa… pero en lugar de sorprender a su madre, fue ella la que quedó horrorizada por lo que estaba viendo…

La bañera estaba llena de un agua rojiza y su madre estaba con la cabeza agachada dentro de ella… se acercó alarmada y se la levantó con cuidado pero con ese gesto vio a través del agua los cortes en sus muñecas y la cuchilla de afeitar entre sus dedos. Sus piernas le fallaron y se arrodilló de inmediato… ¿Por qué su madre habría hecho eso? ¿Por qué?

Pensaba que ya no le quedaban más lágrimas pero sus ojos negaron tal pensamiento, de inmediato empezó a llorar sin consuelo, pues nadie podría ayudarla ahora. Estaba completamente sola en su dolor. Sola.

**1.- Soledad**

_Malfoy's Mannor._

El techo comenzaba a caérsele encima, tras varias horas de contemplación, había descubierto que las molduras de escayola no eran tan interesantes, así como la pulcritud del blanco de la pintura, sin rastro de humedades, tampoco era algo que pudiese entretenerlo mucho más… Pero… ¿A quién quería engañar? Estaba solo…

Su casa siempre había sido una cárcel en la que odiaba estar, por mucho que les dijese a sus amigos que le gustaba, o que tenía esto y aquello… no era capaz de encontrar algo que pudiese interesarle en aquella inmensidad de piedra, fría y solitaria… Los entrenamientos no le proporcionaban la calma que antes buscaba en ellos. (¿Para qué negarlo?) El hecho de no tener compañía femenina, tampoco ayudaba a llenar sus horas de soledad…

Pero lo que había provocado que se tirase en la cama, en una postura lánguida y aristocrática, era el rostro que lo atormentaba desde hacía varias semanas… no entendía cómo se había implantado en su mente de ese modo, ni tampoco el por qué ahora… Siempre la había odiado y la trataba como si fuese un mueble viejo… pero ahora sus noches estaban repletas de sueños en los que aparecía ella… en situaciones que provocaban que se despertase en un mar de sudores… Jamás una mujer lo había trastornado de ese modo…

Aquellos encuentros que tenía con ella en mitad de sus sueños cada vez eran más reales, más fogosos y apasionados. Le estaban volviendo loco. Ansiaba que dejasen de ser así, pero tampoco quería que parasen. Cerró los ojos y en su mente se volvió a reproducir uno de ellos… Sus cuerpos unidos en uno solo, la fuerza de sus brazos atrayéndolo contra sí, el sudor cayendo por su espalda, el cabello de ella derramado sobre el suelo, su boca ansiosa buscando la suya… Abrió de nuevo los ojos y se concentró en la pared.

**- ¡NO! – **Gritó Draco Malfoy en su cama **- ¡Sal de mi cabeza!**

Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos eran inútiles… Hasta que una idea se internó entre su obsesión, una posible solución… No había pensado en ello hasta aquel instante, probablemente la cercanía de su reencuentro era lo que lo había provocado… Pero si ni una sola mujer le interesaba tras tenerla… aquello era lo que tendría que hacer… Poseerla… una vez que fuese suya, ya no le interesaría en absoluto… Perdería todo su atractivo. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

En su mente otro episodio se formaba, su imaginación comenzaba a dirigir todos aquellos encuentros que había disfrutado en las calurosas noches… pero ahora no era ella quien llevaba la iniciativa, sino él… Ahora el que la abordaba en los pasillos y la introducía en un aula desocupada era él… Ella suplicaba piedad, antes de que cubriese sus labios con los suyos ansioso, recorría el cuerpo que lo obsesionaba con sus manos, eliminaba los estorbos de la ropa con fiereza y la tomaba sobre la mesa… Para luego irse sin siquiera decir adiós… eso era lo que él quería… usarla para librarse de su idea…

Al haber encontrado una posible solución a su problema, se dio cuenta que aquello sólo había conseguido traer a su mente todo lo demás… pues no era lo único que lo atormentaba, aunque quizás aquella estúpida preocupación y obsesión era lo que había conseguido que no se volviese completamente loco con todo lo demás…

Poco después de los fallecimientos de sus progenitores, tuvo la visita de los representantes del Lord Oscuro, lo invitaban a unirse a sus filas, ocupando el puesto de su padre… Con digna presencia y calculado tono de voz, les comunicó que deseaba esperar a terminar su preparación académica en Hogwarts, pues así sería de mayor servicio al Lord… ellos lo miraron con sus ojos vacíos de sentimiento, atravesándolo, probablemente intentando averiguar si decía la verdad, si en realidad cumpliría lo que decía… Pero sólo pudieron encontrar un gran vacío en su corazón y su mente… Acordaron que al finalizar el séptimo curso, se uniría a sus filas y luciría con orgullo la marca tenebrosa… por el momento sería demasiado peligroso para él si lo marcaban… Una vez se marcharon, Draco no supo cómo era posible que los hubiese convencido…

_La Madriguera._

Hermione estaba sentada contra un árbol del jardín mirando al vacío, probablemente habían paseado ante ella un ciento de gnomos de jardín mas no les prestaba atención. Sólo se había alejado de sus amigos porque la volvían loca con su preocupación. Ella era más fuerte de lo que ellos pensaban. ¿Acaso creían que seguiría el camino de su madre? No. Por mucho que no desease mancillar su memoria para ella seguía siendo un acto cobarde y sin razón alguna. No había nada digno en quitarse la vida.

Pero no era a eso a lo que le daba vueltas en su cabeza, sino que no era capaz de encontrar algún sentido a sus noches. Ginny le había confirmado lo que sospechaba, gemía y suspiraba de noche, por suerte jamás decía su nombre y la pequeña de los Weasley pensaba que tenía pesadillas… Por suerte no era capaz de imaginar siquiera lo que realmente ocurría en sus agitados sueños…

Cerró los ojos y ante ella vio su cuerpo perfecto y de piel clara, su sonrisa maliciosa a medida que se acercaba. Las manos que electrizaban su piel a medida que la tocaban, los labios que la quemaban, cada noche jadeaba de placer por lo que él era capaz de provocar en lo que probablemente no era más que un mecanismo de su mente para librarse del horror que había vivido en ese mes.

Mas ya había encontrado la solución, terminaría por hacerlos realidad, tan sólo tenía que conseguir que él dejase de odiarla y mirarla como un ser inferior… por otro lado, se había enterado por el Sr. Weasley de que ambos se encontraban en la misma situación… podría ser fría y calculadora e intentar usar eso en su propio beneficio. Quizás no le importase que se ofreciese como remedio para aliviar sus propias penas.

En ese momento supo que le iba a costar demasiado seguir ese plan, pues ya estaba llorando de nuevo. Cada vez que se acordaba que estaba sola en el mundo, por mucho que le quisiesen sus amigos, era algo que activaba todo lo que intentaba guardar frente a ellos. Había conseguido dominarse cuando les pidió aquel favor a los gemelos, pero a cada momento veía un punto que se escapaba en su plan…

_Kings Cross_

La estación estaba llena de gente, familias que se despedían y amigos que se saludaban… él estaba solo… De todos modos, avanzaba con su habitual porte por el andén, su elfo llevaba sus baúles, su capa ondeaba a su espalda por la velocidad de su paso decidido… y a pesar de la multitud de personas que se giraban para mirarlo… estaba solo.

Pero unos ojos se clavaron en los suyos, unos ojos que lo habían atormentado durante todas las vacaciones de verano... Y lo que vio no lo esperaba, esa mirada era una mirada de cariño, lástima y comprensión… y estaba dirigida a él sin la menor duda… Pues su dueña estaba avanzando para interceptarlo… Nada más existió en ese momento para el Slytherin… no hizo caso de las protestas de los dos jóvenes que la seguían, ni de las miradas de asombro de sus compañeros de casa, tampoco oyó los suspiros de fastidio de las chicas que iban tras él… Sólo sus ojos.

Cuando se detuvieron, el uno frente al otro… salió de su ensoñación a duras penas, su cuerpo vibraba con la memoria de los sueños que habían invadido sus noches… notaba cómo se erizaba cada cabello con el recuerdo de algunas sensaciones… pero aquello no había sido real… no.

**- ¿Qué te pasa, Granger? –** Preguntó con su habitual tono, ni siquiera él encontró un fallo en su pronunciación hastiada.  
**- Sólo quería darte mi más sentido pésame por la muerte de tus padres, Malfoy. –** Contestó ella con voz suave y sincera **– Puede que no seamos amigos… pero entiendo que eso no tiene importancia. – **Una mano delicada y pequeña se posó sobre la suya, en un gesto de ternura y cercanía que casi provoca que la serpiente emita un gemido, por los recuerdos que tiene de esa mano… **- También me gustaría decirte que si en algún momento necesitas a alguien… para lo que sea… -** continuaba ella** - …cuenta conmigo. Nuestras diferencias no tienen nada que ver…  
- Granger, no creo que necesite la ayuda de una "sangre – sucia"… -** comenzó a decir, pero esta vez esas palabras se le atragantaban en la garganta… no era capaz de continuar… lo que el cara- rajada aprovechó.  
**- Mione, deja a este imbécil… que los dos paséis por lo mismo no le interesa… ya te lo dijimos.** – cogiendo a la muchacha por el codo y tirando de ella.  
- **Espera, Harry, por favor… -** pidió ella con suavidad, antes de volver a clavar sus ojos avellana sobre los del rubio **– Draco, es cierto… -** ¿Acababa de llamarlo por su nombre de pila? **- …ambos estamos pasando por lo mismo… en iguales circunstancias –** los ojos de ella brillaron de un modo que instaban al indolente joven a tomar su rostro, pero logró resistirse – **por eso te ofrezco el que algún día… hablemos…  
- ¿Tu madre…? **– comenzó en un tono de sorpresa, pero un nudo en su garganta le impidió continuar.  
**- Sí…  
**

El silbato del tren interrumpió su conversación, los dos amigos de la joven la arrastraron con ellos y Draco se quedó allí, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar durante unos segundos, pero luego ordenó al elfo que cumpliera con sus órdenes, en su habitual tono autoritario y sin rastro de emoción… Subió al tren y ocupó un compartimiento vacío, pues no deseaba la compañía de sus habituales amigos… por llamarlos de algún modo.

--------------------------------

Hermione no sabía cómo había sido capaz de abordarle de esa manera en mitad de la estación, mas cuando vio su rostro, duro como el mármol y con la mirada distante, supo que su plan podría llegar a surtir efecto. Pero no esperaba que en el momento en que estuviese tan cerca de él tantos sentimientos encontrados se agolpasen en su interior. Por un lado sentía la necesidad de rodear su cuello con sus brazos y besarlo hasta que él volviese a tomarla con aquel fuego que la abrasaba cada noche, por otro el sentimiento de desprecio había vuelto a aflorar en cuanto le había dirigido aquellas palabras tan lejanas ya en su memoria tras todas las experiencias. Al compartir con él que los padres de ambos habían corrido similar suerte, volvió a ella todo el pesar que la embargaba en esos instantes.

Lo más difícil había sido eliminar el deseo de su mirada, en el mismo instante en que lo había visto aparecer por el muro entre los andenes 9 y 10 su cuerpo la había traicionado de un modo vergonzoso, no sabía cómo los demás no se habían percatado de aquello. Tuvo que bajar la mirada de inmediato para centrarse y poder encontrar la serenidad suficiente para ser capaz de llevar a cabo su plan. Aquel Adonis terminaría comiendo en su mano aunque sólo fuese para poder deshacerse de la deliciosa tortura de cada noche.

--------------------------------

Se sentó al lado de la ventana, apoyando su rostro contra el frío cristal… pensando en lo ocurrido en el andén… en sus sueños de verano… en su actual situación… En lo que no dejaba de atormentarlo desde hacía meses… Hasta que la puerta se abrió, él se giró para echar con cajas destempladas al intruso… pero no pudo…

La Gryffindor entró, le dirigía una mirada llena de calidez, cerró la puerta tras de sí y bajó las cortinillas, provocando que la estancia quedase en una semipenumbra durante unos instantes… Draco, observó los movimientos de la chica como si estuviese clavado en su asiento… no entendía aquel empeño de Granger por estar con él… Ella se sentó frente a él y extendió las manos para tocar ligeramente sus rodillas, sus miradas estaban fijas en la del otro… Fría e intrigada la de él, cálida y compasiva la de ella…

**- No pudimos terminar de hablar en la estación… -** rompió el silencio la muchacha.  
**- No creo que tengamos que hablar nada… -** comenzó con aire altanero, pero ella lo interrumpió al levantarse y callar sus labios con un suave gesto de sus manos.  
**- Shhh… Sé lo que vas a decirme, Draco… -** la mirada de ella lo envolvía y ni siquiera se molestó en protestar por la confianza que se estaba tomando **– Pero antes de nada déjame explicarte mi situación… cuando termine, a lo mejor comprendes que tenemos más en común de lo que tú te piensas…  
- Me temo que nada de lo que digas puede interesarme… -** sentenció frío, porque tras los comentarios de los amigos de ella y lo poco que habían hablado… sabía lo que ella quería contarle y no creía poder soportarlo**. – Será mejor que salgas, no te he dado permiso para que me acompañes ni tampoco te he permitido que te tomes ciertas libertades.  
- Draco… mi padre murió en un accidente de coche unos días después de iniciar las vacaciones de verano… -** el Slytherin no pudo interrumpirla, el recuerdo del día en que le comunicaron el fallecimiento de su padre en la prisión impidió que pronunciase palabra alguna **– Sé que no podemos comparar las circunstancias… -** continuó la Gryffindor con la voz quebrada** – pero por desgracia es uno de los puntos que tenemos en común... así como el segundo… -** Ambos se miraron a los ojos directamente… sabían de sobra cómo continuaba la historia que ella le estaba relatando**… - Dos semanas después mi madre se suicidó, igual que la tuya… e igual que tú…** - dos solitarias lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas de la castaña, una de las cuales fue curiosamente detenida por un frío dedo que acarició la suave piel de la muchacha **- … fui yo… quién…  
- No sigas. –** Ordenó Draco al ver que más lágrimas seguían a las otras. **– Por favor. –** Incluso él se sorprendió al oírse pronunciar esas dos palabras.  
**- ¿Entiendes ahora que…?** – El pulgar del chico detuvo los labios de la muchacha, así como ella había detenido los suyos antes.  
**- Sí… pero no sé hasta qué punto podemos ayudarnos… No nos llevamos bien, nos odiamos… -** se detuvo, pues estaba acariciándole los labios con el pulgar, y su suave tacto lo transportó a todas las noches en las cuales lo imaginó… - **Lo entiendo… pero ¿qué quieres de todos modos? –** Se obligó a continuar, aunque su mirada dejase la de ella para estudiar su boca entreabierta.  
**- Que hablemos, que intentemos olvidar nuestras disputas… que nos apoyemos el uno al otro. –** Y ella tomó con una de sus manos su muñeca, apartando la mano de Draco con gentileza **– Draco… ¿Has llorado?** – preguntó directamente, aunque su tono indicaba que no era por simple curiosidad, sino que era un interés diferente… casi como si le preocupase que no lo hubiese hecho…  
**- No entiendo a qué viene…** - respondió con arrogancia, pero de nuevo los ojos de ella le transmitieron esa calidez que era tan ajena a él… **- No…** - dijo en medio de un suspiro casi de resignación. – **No he llorado**. – Y vio una sonrisa en los ojos de Hermione… ¿Desde cuando se había convertido en "Hermione" en su mente?  
**- Supongo que los convencionalismos o tu educación te lo han impedido… -** dijo ella con una sombra… ¿de preocupación? **– Pero te recomiendo que lo hagas lo antes posible… -** levantándose para sentarse a su lado y tomar su mano **– Sé que para algunos resulta difícil expresar sus emociones… pero a veces ayuda más de lo que la gente se cree.  
- Y esto me lo dices… ¿por? –** inquirió él tragando saliva.  
**- Porque no sirve de nada que te escondas tras esa coraza de frialdad, o que me digas que nunca te llevaste bien con tus padres... –** atravesándolo con la mirada, llegando a un lugar al que nadie había sido capaz de siquiera asomarse** – Draco, eran tus padres… da igual que seas un aristócrata o un sangre limpia… sigues teniendo un corazón bajo esa gruesa capa de hielo que construyes a tu alrededor… - **puso una mano sobre su pecho, allí donde supuestamente se encontraba dicho órgano **– Ese corazón palpita y siente… aunque no dejes que nadie lo vea. No te estoy diciendo que debas llorar ahora, o frente a mí. Sino que te recomiendo que busques el momento para descargar tus sentimientos… por tu bien.  
- Gracias… **- Sintió el calor de la mano de la chica en su pecho, el de su mirada, su aliento… **- De todos modos… sabes que negaré ante cualquiera que me llevo bien contigo, ¿verdad? **– sonriendo maliciosamente como sólo él sabía hacerlo, aunque con un brillo diferente en su mirada.  
- **Sí… - **sonrió ella – **Y yo haré un tanto de lo mismo. **– Guiñándole un ojo en un gesto de complicidad. – **Pero… ¿volveremos a hablar? **– Preguntó con un leve temor en su voz.

­- **Supongo que sí… **- Concedió él – **Pero… ¿cómo nos pondremos en contacto y dónde podremos hablar?  
- Eso es más fácil de lo que te crees… - **Y el rostro de Hermione se iluminó con una maravillosa sonrisa, aunque Draco no supiese que era la primera vez que lo hacía en todo el verano. – **Toma… - **Le entregó un colgante de cristal – **Cambiará de color según el estado de ánimo de la otra persona… y si alguno de los dos necesita hablar con el otro se volverá frío… - **explicó.  
**- Me recuerda a un colgante de los Altos Elfos… - **dijo Draco intrigado y vio con sorpresa que Hermione se ruborizaba ligeramente – **Era un colgante que se intercambiaban los enamorados… - **Mirándola intrigado y con una medio sonrisa en sus labios ­– **No me estarás diciendo que…  
- ¡No! – **Exclamó ella demasiado rápido y con un tono de voz delator, pero Draco no hizo más comentarios – ** Es simplemente que nos conviene…  
- Me resulta extraño que los llevases encima… - **viendo cómo se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta.**  
- Supongo que confiaba en que me escuchases… - **explicó girándose para regalarle una sonrisa…

La Gryffindor abandonó el compartimiento y dejó al Slytherin solo y pensativo… Recordaba el plan que la tarde anterior había ideado para acabar con su obsesión, miró el colgante y se lo colgó del cuello, no había visto que ella llevase uno igual, por lo que no sabía si ocultarlo o dejarlo a la vista, un rato después decidió ocultarlo bajo la ropa y vio que estaba de un color verde pálido… La próxima vez tendría que preguntarle a Hermione los significados de los colores… De todos modos, estaba tibio al tacto… por lo que suponía que ella no tenía problema alguno…

--------------------------------

Le había costado poco deshacerse de Harry y Ron, sólo dijo que iba a la reunión de los Premios Anuales, claro que en verdad no les mentía pues Draco era el otro agraciado con ese honor. De todos modos se sentía un poco culpable por tener que mentirles. Había observado que el Slytherin se iba a los compartimentos del final y lo encontró exactamente en el último de todos. Cuando entró y cerró las cortinillas de la puerta para tener intimidad no pensó que siquiera fuese capaz de contener todo lo que en aquellos momentos pasaba por su mente hacer. Ansiaba tocar su cuerpo y comprobar si en la realidad era igual de firme que en sus sueños lujuriosos.

Cuando tocó sus rodillas y luego él acarició sus labios pensaba que podría oír cómo su corazón se desbocaba en su pecho. Pero él estaba concentrado en rozarlos con su pulgar, no podía abalanzarse sobre él y besarlo como deseaba y se contuvo con gran esfuerzo para continuar con su plan. No le resultó difícil pues el rememorar las muertes de sus padres le ayudó a concentrarse, aquel recuerdo era duro y doloroso para ella. En verdad se estaba ofreciendo para poder ayudarse mutuamente, puede que parte de sus ideas de ayudarle fuesen el perder la virginidad con él, pero tampoco podía dejar que sus hormonas controlasen cada uno de sus actos.

En el mismo instante en que puso la mano sobre su pecho supo que el corazón de él también latía más deprisa de lo que sería en alguien normal, aunque no se hacía ilusiones pues muy probablemente tuviese que ver con el tema que estaban hablando. Le gustó la idea de los colgantes y de inmediato los reconoció como lo que realmente eran. Tenía que salir de allí. Si continuaba encerrada en aquel compartimento con él, aspirando su aroma, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo en su mano, la firmeza de sus músculos…

--------------------------------

¿Pero… a qué venía eso de preocuparse ahora por Hermione? ¿Y lo de escucharla, secarle las lágrimas, dejar que le tocase? ¿Tanto le estaba afectando esa estúpida fantasía veraniega? Lo mejor sería ponerse la túnica del colegio… y olvidarse del colgante, de Granger, de los Mortífagos y todo lo demás…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Y eso es todo por hoy… os agradecería algún review con respecto a la historia, narración, el modo en que trato los personajes… todo lo que queráis… Gracias por tomaros vuestro tiempo para leerlo y muchas gracias por tener el detalle de darle al botón ;)_


	2. Conocimiento

_Hola!_

_Siguiendo con la línea, estoy ampliando los capítulos, rellenándolos de algunos aspectos para que resulten un poco más completos…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**2.- Conocimiento**

En cuanto cruzó las puertas del Gran Comedor en dirección a su mesa, sintió la mirada de Hermione sobre él… y la de muchos más, por supuesto, pero la de ella era completamente diferente… no estaba cargada de envidia u odio… sino que volvía a recorrerlo esa cálida sensación que había tenido en el tren… Al ocupar su sitio habitual, sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, pero con un disimulado gesto le indicó que no era apropiado… De inmediato ella se puso a hablar con sus amigos… Él no tenía a nadie con quién hablar, estaba en medio de Crabe y Goyle, cuyos rostros indicaban el ansia por engullir la comida que pronto aparecería sobre la mesa…

--------------------------------

Pudo sentir el momento exacto en que cruzó el umbral del gran comedor, un agradable estremecimiento recorrió su espalda y alzó la mirada. Sus movimientos eran elegantes y seguros, cuando se sentó en su mesa alrededor de sus amigos él también la miró. Le guiñó un ojo y se sonrió antes de hacerle un gesto para que lo dejase. Le hizo caso y empezó a escuchar las conversaciones que había a su alrededor.

Mas era difícil concentrarse, por un lado estaba escuchando lo que Ron y Ginny comentaban de la última broma que los gemelos habían inventado, al parecer a Molly no le haría ninguna gracia, resulta que no estaba muy contenta con la tienda de sus hijos… Pero lo más complicado era soportar lo que ocurría en la mesa de Slytherin, Pansy estaba haciendo lo que tanto deseaba hacer ella. No se había acordado de aquella serpiente en especial, había planeado lo de los colgantes porque eso sí que podría alejarlo de Crabe y Goyle, pero si Parkinson era la novia de Draco… iba a ser muy difícil que la dejase de lado para poder conseguir lo que ella tanto deseaba…

Fue entonces cuando decidió comprobar cuan efectivos podrían ser los colgantes, no resultó difícil provocar que se activasen, sólo tenía que bajar las barreras que tan cuidadosamente había creado alrededor de todo lo ocurrido en ese tiempo… el dolor la envolvió hasta que resultó imposible soportarlo… ya no le importaba nada, sólo quería salir de allí y estar sola para poder recuperarse. Levantó la mirada y vio a Draco, sus ojos demostraban sorpresa mientras se levantaba y le indicaba de manera discreta que se reuniesen fuera.

--------------------------------

Unos brazos rodearon su cuello, acercándose peligrosamente a la cadena del colgante, unas manos acariciaron sus mejillas y para su sorpresa se encontró echando de menos el suave tacto de la Gryffindor… Al levantar la vista confirmó sus sospechas, Pansy estaba realizando su numerito de "Draco es mío y pobre del que lo dude"… Lo que él más odiaba… no sólo porque Pansy era una chica demasiado simple y que sólo servía a Draco para una cosa… sino porque dificultaba al rubio conseguir compañeras para pasar la noche… Aunque eso quizás era lo de menos, pues hacía las conquistas más sabrosas…

**- No te vi en el tren, querido… -** jugando con sus manos en su pecho y bajando ligeramente hacia su abdomen - **¿Te encuentras bien? – **Lo que en el idioma de la casa Slytherin significaba: "Estás acabado y serás mi cena??"  
**- Estoy perfectamente, Pansy… - **contestó Draco asiendo el cuello de la morena y atrayéndola hacia su rostro – **Es que me he acostumbrado a estar solo y tienes que darme tiempo a que vuelva a acostumbrarme a tus revoloteos…. – **Le explicó sin ánimo alguno en la voz, antes de besarla sin sentimiento alguno.

Una vez aclarados los miedos de Pansy, la chica echó a un lado a Crabe y se sentó junto a Draco, contándole inmediatamente todo lo que había hecho en el verano… Consiguiendo que el rubio se quedase quieto mirando al vacío, pensando en sus propios asuntos… De improviso levantó la vista, pues algo acababa de ocurrir, su pecho estaba en contacto con algo tibio que acababa de pasar a estar completamente helado… y se encontró con la mirada de Hermione… Sus ojos ya no desprendían calor y fuerza, sino que estaban rojos y llorosos… y una punzada de dolor apareció en su pecho… en el oscuro rincón en el que guardaba todos sus sentimientos, bajo llave, para que nadie accediese a ellos… ¿Cómo era posible que esa Gryffindor pudiese llegar a ellos con sólo una mirada?

- **Disculpa, Pansy… tengo que ausentarme un momento – **levantándose de la mesa de modo discreto y saliendo por una puerta de servicio.

Sólo esperaba que la morena entendiese que no quería que nadie le acompañase, antes de salir vio cómo se levantaba para ir junto a Zabini… y aprovechó para mirar a Hermione e indicarle, lo más discretamente que pudo, que se reuniesen fuera. A medida que avanzaba por el pasillo, seguía con su porte digno y sin dejar entrever la prisa que lo embargaba. Deseaba saber qué le pasaba a Hermione, por dos razones, una porque descubrió que necesitaba que ella estuviese bien para que no lo mirase de ese modo, otra porque el colgante cada vez estaba más frío.

Al fin vio a la muchacha saliendo por la puerta principal, le hizo señas para que le siguiese, bajaron por unas escaleras y se internaron en un pasillo con distintas puertas a ambos lados… Draco abrió la segunda de la izquierda, era el armario donde se guardaban habitualmente las escobas del colegio. Pronto le hizo compañía una Hermione al borde de las lágrimas…

- **¿Qué ocurre, Hermione? **– Preguntó con el tono más amable que pudo, mientras levantaba la barbilla de la chica, para que lo mirase – **A este paso vas a hacer que coja un resfriado – **Bromeó sacando el congelado colgante.  
- **Lo siento… - **masculló ella con una voz lastimosa – **Devuélvemelo si ves que te causa mucho problema… no quería tampoco ser tan… era sólo una idea… yo… yo… - **Pero rompió a llorar.  
- **Shhhh, pequeña… - **Susurró Draco mientras la abrazaba, su experiencia con mujeres le decía que en momentos así, era lo mejor que podía hacer, cualquier actitud diferente conseguiría de todo menos calmarla – **Tranquila, pequeña… Ahora lo importante es que estés bien… luego me dices lo que te pasa – **Era la fórmula que siempre usaba, así se ahorraba problemas y se enteraba de la causa de las lágrimas.

--------------------------------

Estaba en un escobero con Draco Malfoy, estaba siendo abrazada por los mismos brazos que lo hacían cada noche en sus sueños, no podía creer que su imaginación fuese capaz de haber adivinado que su aroma fuese igual que aquel que inundaba su nariz. Acariciaba su cabello con lentitud y le susurraba al oído con una voz suave y aterciopelada que hacía que se le erizase todo el vello. Ya no tenía más lágrimas, la calma que irradiaba Draco las había detenido… tenía que deshacerse del abrazo antes de traicionarse a sí misma

--------------------------------

Estuvo abrazándola durante un buen rato, sintiendo sus lágrimas humedecer su ropa bajo la capa del colegio, acariciando su cabello de forma rítmica y constante, susurrándole en el oído con dulzura… Hasta que las lágrimas cesaron y Hermione se deshizo del abrazo…

- **Gracias, Draco… - **Le sonrió la muchacha, un poco más animada.  
- **No he hecho nada… **- Restándole importancia. **– pero podrías decirme lo que te ha pasado…**- ella le sonrió sin ganas pero notó en su mirada que se lo diría en agradecimiento al abrazo.  
- **Ha sido una tontería… **- Draco pudo ver cómo comenzaba a recelar.  
**- Hermione… **- usando un tono de voz conciliador – **Te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que quiso esto… la que me dijo que tenía que llorar y que como estábamos pasando por lo mismo nos entenderíamos… No me digas que lo has olvidado, precisamente tú – **sonriendo y provocando que ella lo mirase. **– Vamos, dime qué es lo que me ha sacado de la mesa…  
- Está bien, tienes razón… Fui yo la que insistió y te ha metido en esta situación… **- Estaba dando rodeos y Draco se dio cuenta de que buscaba inventarse una historia, aunque el suspiro final le dijo que no había sido posible – **Ron estaba comentándole a Harry una de las bromas de los gemelos y… luego empezó a explicar el castigo que les había impuesto su madre… En esa tontería me di cuenta de que mi madre no podrá volver a castigarme, o que mi padre no me recordará la hora a la que tengo que volver cuando salga por las noches… eso me llevó a pensar en lo sola que voy a estar cuando el colegio se acabe… **- sus ojos volvían a anegarse de lágrimas – **Ya te dije que era una tontería.  
- No lo es… - **Respondió él sonriéndole – **Aunque no me creo que tus padres te hayan castigado siquiera una vez.** – Ella se sonrió a desgana, abrazándose a sí misma con los brazos.  
**- Tienes razón, ni una sola vez…** - Draco se acercó y volvió a rodearla con sus brazos **– Yo…  
- Tranquila, no pasa nada –** susurró de nuevo. Cerró los ojos pues tenerla contra él era una sensación fabulosa – **Creo que se me da bien calmarte.** – Su voz le sonó ronca, aunque no podía evitarlo.

**- Draco… -** susurró ella contra su pecho.

Ese sencillo susurro provocó una marea de sensaciones en su cuerpo, su mente estaba planeando las posibilidades, olvidando por completo quién era ella y quién era él. La parte más primitiva de Draco estaba intentando tomar el control de sus decisiones, estaban en un lugar apartado, solos, nadie podría escucharles… ese cuerpo suave y cálido se amoldaba perfectamente al suyo, descargas eléctricas recorrían su espalda ante el mero roce de sus cuerpos cuando ella respiraba… Hermione se asió con más fuerza contra él y recorrió su espalda con las manos. Estaba perdido. Se separó con delicadeza de ella, no podía permitirse perder el control, su respiración mantenía un ritmo constante por mera concentración pues no iba a permitir que ella siquiera adivinase lo que le estaba provocando su contacto.

**- Si ya te encuentras mejor, sería buena idea que saliésemos de aquí… -** murmuró  
**- Gracias, Draco. –** Sonrió débilmente – **No quiero meterte en problemas  
- Me temo que lo harás –** sabía que parte de su deseo estaba transmitiéndose en su mirada – **Pero no importa, me parece que conseguirás que este curso sea realmente interesante **– sonriéndose.

Salieron del cuarto de las escobas y comenzaron a subir las escaleras para volver al Comedor, pero escucharon las voces de los amigos de Hermione, la chica lo miró con preocupación y él se limitó a decirle con la cabeza que subiese, su mirada le dijo que fuese rápida en sacarlos de allí. Aunque antes de seguir subiendo Hermione hizo algo que extrañó al Slytherin, le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento y se acercó para besar su mejilla mientras deslizaba en su mano un papel… luego subió corriendo las escaleras dejando a Draco sin entender las reacciones de esa Gryffindor… Tan valiente para unas cosas y tan tímida para otras… Era del todo incomprensible.

Miró el papel que le había dejado a la luz de una antorcha cercana y pudo vislumbrar que era una lista… de colores y estados de ánimo asociados… Seguro que se le había olvidado dárselo en el tren y lo llevaba encima para cuando tuviese oportunidad… Ahora que podría saber lo que le pasaba gracias al colgante, lo sacó para mirarlo y comprobar con la lista… Estaba de un color bermellón, según la lista es que ella estaba feliz. Y seguro que el que ella tuviese estaría del mismo color ahora, pues había dejado de oírlos hablar... Al fin podría salir y comer algo…

--------------------------------

Durante una semana continuó el ritmo de "desapariciones misteriosas" de Draco, como lo terminó llamando Pansy… algo que irritaba sobremanera al Slytherin, pero por mucho que se lo dijese Pansy seguía lanzándole pullas cada vez que se levantaba y se iba de improviso, sin razón aparente. Hermione encontraba difícil asumir la muerte de sus padres, a medida que ella le hablaba de ellos iba comprendiéndola, si compartía tantas cosas con ellos era lógico que la chica rompiese en llanto a cada minuto… Aunque por suerte para Draco, sólo se enfriaba el cristal cuando algo de lo que Weasley o Potter habían hecho o dicho le afectaba.

También en ese tiempo había desarrollado un sexto sentido para saber cuando comenzaría a enfriarse el cristal, por regla general se ponía plateado unos minutos antes, claro indicador de que ella estaba triste, lo que en algunas ocasiones le sirvió para crear una excusa plausible y no tener que soportar las burlas de Parkinson… De todos modos, ya estaba planeando una dulce venganza para la chismosa engreída… Por lo primero no la había llamado ni una sola noche de la semana, contribuyendo a su mal humor y a las risas de Zabini…

En esos momentos estaba saliendo de la clase de Defensa contra la Artes Oscuras, que ese año impartía de nuevo Moody, aunque en realidad fuese su primer año… llevaba una inusitada prisa, Pansy ni se molestó en llamarlo, sus eternos guardaespaldas ya habían aprendido que no era conveniente seguirlo en esos momentos… Pero lo que no podía explicarles era que el colgante a medida que Hermione más lo necesitaba… llegaba a quemarle de lo frío que se quedaba… Por suerte habían quedado en que por la noche no se llamarían… sería muy embarazoso para Draco tener que salir corriendo en mitad de algunas situaciones.

Lo que todavía no habían conseguido era un lugar para verse, por lo que ambos se habían terminado aprendiendo el horario de clases del otro, como ella sabía que ahora tenía una hora libre lo llamaba, pero justo antes de empezar la clase ya había visto el color naranja… signo de que estaba asustada por algo, a lo largo de la clase se preguntó qué podría asustar a la Gryffindor. En esas ocasiones en que salía corriendo, iba a la biblioteca, buen lugar de encuentro poco frecuentado y con cientos de lugares donde esconderse.

Muchas noches pensaba en la curiosa situación, durante todo el verano había soñado con encontrarse con ella en distintos lugares del castillo y ahora lo estaba haciendo… sólo que en sus sueños no se dedicaba a consolarla precisamente… Sin embargo, de una peculiar manera, la muchacha se había ido metiendo en su vida hasta un punto en que ninguna otra mujer lo había hecho… Pensaba en lo peligroso de la influencia que empezaba a tener en sus acciones, por ejemplo, todavía no les había hecho nada a Potter y Weasley… Pasaba olímpicamente de ellos, le importaba un rábano lo que hiciesen, salvo cuando gracias a sus comentarios provocaban que Hermione lo necesitase… Estaba pendiente del colgante noche y día, era lo primero que miraba al despertarse… ¡Antes incluso que el reloj!

No quería reconocer para sí que una parte de él deseaba aquellos encuentros, Hermione estaba consiguiendo que cada noche fuesen más intensos aquellos sueños que lo atormentaban, en cada encuentro ella se acurrucaba contra él, la abrazaba con lo más parecido a la ternura hasta que las lágrimas cesaban para luego sentir cómo se recostaba contra él con tranquilidad, sentía su calidez y su suavidad contra su pecho, contenerse en aquellos instantes le dolía, la parte más básica de sí mismo deseaba tomarla cuanto antes, hacerla suya por completo… Suspiró camino a la biblioteca. Cada encuentro era un verdadero desafío para su autocontrol.

Cuando llegó a la biblioteca vio el cabello rizado de ella desaparecer tras una estantería, se metió por otra diferente, pero terminaron encontrándose en un lugar alejado de la Sra. Pince en aquel laberinto que la Gryffindor se sabía de memoria… Estaba sentada en el suelo, abrazándose las piernas y sollozaba en voz baja… Siempre tan pendiente de la bibliotecaria… algo que desconcertaba al Slytherin, hasta qué punto se había adaptado a esos detalles…

- **A ver… ¿Qué ha pasado? **– Preguntó en un suspiro sentándose junto a ella, intentando encajar su cuerpo entre una estantería y el muro - **¿Qué ha soltado el bocazas de Weasley?  
- No fue Ron… fue Zabini. – **Aclaró ella enjugándose las lágrimas. Al decir ese nombre, Draco se acordó de que el "risitas" había llegado tarde, costándole cinco puntos a su casa.  
- **¿Qué ha hecho ese ahora? – **Continuó preguntando con tono neutro. Necesitaba saber que él no había pasado de asustarla… o si no.  
**- Prefiero no repetirlo… fue… ** - lo miró con los ojos enrojecidos y pudo captar algo de miedo **- … fue demasiado desagradable.  
- Hermione… dímelo. **– Ordenó el Slytherin. Su voz sonaba más fría que nunca. Se estaba temiendo lo peor. Se dijo a sí mismo que aquel sentimiento venía dado porque Blaise hubiese arruinado sus planes. Sí, era sólo por eso. No tenía nada que ver con que Hermione le importase, en absoluto.  
**- Salía del baño y él pasó corriendo… cuando me vio, me empujó de vuelta al servicio y… - **Se calló, pero Draco podía imaginarse lo que le habría hecho o por lo menos intentado… Zabini no tenía control en lo que se refería a las mujeres.  
**- ¿Te…? – **No entendía a qué se debía el deseo de darle una paliza a Zabini… ¿Era por lo que le había hecho a Hermione? No, seguro que era debido a que su acción le había hecho correr y sufrir un colgante frío como la nieve en su pecho. – **Sabes que nada de lo que me digas saldrá de aquí… no puedo contárselo a nadie. – **Suspirando con fastidio - **Además, sea lo que sea que te haya hecho Zabini… me enteraré en cuanto entre en mi sala común. **– Ella lo miró asustada. – **No esperes que le dé una paliza por tocarte… aunque pronto me daría una excusa… sería demasiado sospechoso. Aunque si se lo cuentas a tus sombras – **como llamaba a Potter y Weasley para no tener que repetir sus nombres – **puede que hagan algo para vengarte… en ese caso no se lo impediré. **– Encogiéndose de hombros con desgana.**  
- Draco… sólo abrázame, por favor. ** – Pidió ella, a punto de llorar de nuevo. El rubio abrió los brazos con una sonrisa y ella se acurrucó contra su pecho. Le maravillaba la tranquilidad con la que ella se relajaba entre sus brazos– **Sabes que no puedo contarles esto a ellos… **- dijo de modo apenas audible – **Me resultaría muy difícil… y luego no podría mirarlos a la cara.  
- Cada vez me cuesta más entender cómo te metió el sombrero de las narices en esa casa… **- pudo oír una pequeña risa ante ese comentario, lo que él buscaba – **¿No se supone que tienes que ser valiente? Pues si no te atreves a decirles eso a tus sombras… no sé cómo me lo cuentas a mí…  
- Contigo es diferente… tú me odias. **- ¿Por qué esas tres palabras acababan de hacerle un nudo en el estómago? ** - Y no me juzgas… no me regañas por ser imprudente o cosas así.  
- ¿Me estás diciendo que soy un blando? – **Otra risa y esta vez lo miró a los ojos. – **No me tientes que te echo la bronca en cuanto se me ocurra cómo puedes tener la culpa de que Zabini sea un depravado sexual… Espera que pienso… - ** Ella se reía a carcajadas, le costaba no levantar la voz para llamar la atención.  
**- Para, por favor. - ** Pidió con una sonrisa de felicidad, estaban frente a frente, a pesar de la poca luz de la biblioteca, vio un brillo divertido en sus ojos, aunque pronto se ensombreció – ¿**Puedo preguntarte una cosa? – **Él asintió con la cabeza - **¿Haces igual que Zabini? ¿Atacas a chicas en los baños y las… manoseas?  
- ¿Tú te has fijado en la recua de chicas que se agolpan a mi alrededor? – **Ella asintió, pero con un curioso frunce en los labios – **Pequeña, cada noche a la puerta de mi dormitorio tengo dónde escoger para no pasar frío en la cama… - **Aunque no había llamado a nadie desde que empezó el curso, pues no deseaba que nadie ocupase su cama si no iba a ser Hermione - **No necesito acosar u obligar a nadie, pero Zabini está enfermo… Te diría que procurases mantenerte apartada de él… pero no te serviría de nada, lo mejor será que cuando encuentres un sitio en el que podamos reunirnos te enseñe alguna maldición útil… pero no imperdonable – **Añadió poniendo los ojos en blanco ante la cara de susto de la chica.

Tras ese curioso encuentro, él se fue a su sala común para hacer los diversos ensayos, tenían dos para pociones, uno para Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y tres para Transformaciones… A veces se planteaba pedirle ayuda a Hermione, o que por lo menos dividiesen el trabajo… pues este año ambos estaban hasta arriba de trabajo… y con el inconveniente de ser los únicos de su curso que se exigían un mínimo de Excelente para todo aquello que hacían. Por eso Hermione intentaba contenerse antes de llamarlo a pesar de que era muy extraño ver el colgante de otro color que no fuese el plateado o el gris (Deprimido)

--------------------------------

Hermione entró en la sala común por el retrato con una débil sonrisa en sus labios, cada vez que estaba con Draco una parte de sí misma deseaba que aquello no terminase jamás. Cuando sus brazos la rodeaban se veía embargada por un curioso sentimiento de seguridad, era como si nada pudiese hacerle daño estando con él. Quizás esa fuese la razón por la que le resultaba tan fácil dejar de llorar estando con él. Miró a su alrededor, Harry estaba sentado en el sofá con Ginny en sus brazos, hacían una pareja estupenda. Una ligera punzada de envidia le recorrió la espalda, no es que quisiese estar en el lugar de Ginny, Harry era sólo su amigo a pesar de lo mucho que le quería, pero sí tenía envidia de la libertad que tenían ambos. Desearía no tener que escabullirse para estar con Draco, sería magnífico poder recostarse contra él en los jardines mientras el tenue sol del otoño los calentaba levemente… Hermione, deja de soñar… Eso sólo ocurrirá cuando el infierno se congele, intenta pensar con claridad: Draco está siendo un verdadero encanto por alguna oscura razón… concéntrate en qué es lo que quiere de ti para ser tan maravilloso… olvídate del aroma de su cuello, olvídate de la perfección sedosa de sus labios… ¡Sigh!

--------------------------------

_Bueno, sé que he enviado el segundo capítulo muy rápido, haré todo lo posible por actualizar lo antes posible… por suerte tengo bastante tiempo libre… de lo que dependo es de la inspiración. Y puede que estéis pensando que este capítulo es un poco aburrido… pero es necesario ver el progreso de la relación entre ellos, los problemas que les causan… por lo de ahora Draco ya es foco de las burlas de Pansy y comienza a tener conflictos por su amistad con Zabini…  
_

_Besos, Madie_


	3. Sorpresas

_Hola!_

_Antes se me olvidó decir que todos y cada uno de los personajes y ambientes aquí representados pertenecen…. ¿¿¿¿Pero es que a alguien aún le queda duda de que no son míos???? :P…. vaaaaale, a J.. ays!_

_Bueno… seguimos con estos dos, porque había que seguir ¿no? Si es que vosotros estáis enganchados… y yo también… jejeje._

_Espero que el siguiente capítulo os guste también._

_-----------------------------------_

**3.- Sorpresas**

Un mes… las llamadas se habían hecho menos frecuentes, aunque de todos modos una cosa que llamaba enormemente la atención del Slytherin, era que cada vez que se veían, notaba en Granger una tendencia a confiar en él abrumadora… ahora no sólo le contaba aquellos problemas que tenía, sino que muchas veces le hacía partícipe de las burradas que hacían sus sombra. A veces incluso hablaba con él de un modo tan… ¿libre? Pero es que no sólo se había convertido en su confidente, sino que también en el único que comprendía la presión académica que ella sufría… Sus "amiguitos" se desentendían las más de las veces de sus ansias por terminar un ensayo, o de su miedo ante un examen sencillo… Pero Draco sabía lo que era estar rodeado de inútiles que sólo piensan en jugar… por lo menos al fin habían acordado ayudarse con aquellas asignaturas en las que coincidiesen… Más que nada, cuando sus encuentros pudiesen influir en su rendimiento académico…

A lo largo de las primeras semanas, Pansy lo había sacado de sus casillas… en una ocasión no se le ocurrió otra cosa que seguirlo, cuando se encontraron alejados lo suficiente del resto, se frenó de golpe provocando que la morena se diese de bruces contra su espalda y se cayese al suelo…

**- ¿Qué te he dicho de seguirme? –** La enfrentó con una frialdad que jamás había demostrado hacia ella.  
**- Pensé que… -**comenzó ella, pero se cayó al ver los ojos de Malfoy, fríos como el hielo con una mirada dura que indicaba que no deseaba que dijese ni una palabra más.  
**- Me da igual lo que se te haya pasado por esa cabeza de chorlito que tienes… Entérate de una vez: NO soy tuyo ni de nadie. Hago lo que me da la gana y como vuelva a verte seguirme como un perro faldero… haré lo más apropiado… -** agachándose y diciendo en un tono más bajo pero no menos intimidante **– Te daré tal paliza que habrás deseado no nacer… ¿Te queda claro? –** La chica asintió.

Pansy se levantó y salió corriendo hacia su sala común, le pareció oír algún sollozo, pero cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie más lo iba a importunar, fue a reunirse con Hermione, que lo recibió curiosa por saber qué era lo que había provocado que se enfadase… Cuando se lo contó, porque de vez en cuando tendría que hablar él, le pareció ver un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y sentir una calidez en el colgante. Pero lo dejó pasar sin que le llamase mucho la atención.

Tras ese incidente y con la ventaja de no tener que salir corriendo tan a menudo, Pansy había dejado de burlarse de él, sólo atribuía sus ligeras "escapadas" a que tenía un _affaire_ con una alumna de otra casa… no sabía hasta qué punto estaba en lo cierto… pues la principal razón por la cual Draco había aceptado esta situación con Hermione era para librarse de esos sueños de un modo u otro… Por lo de pronto, los sueños eran cada vez más intensos, tanto en su contenido como en su frecuencia… algunas noches daba igual lo agotado que estuviese tras el estudio, la visión de Hermione en un diminuto salto de cama, que le indicaba con una sonrisa lujuriosa que lo siguiese… aparecía casi al momento de cerrar los ojos… Pensaba que iba a descansar una vez llegase a Hogwarts, pero estaba totalmente equivocado… lo único que terminó haciendo fue dejar de luchar y aceptar que quisiese o no, la chica de pelo rizado era dueña de sus noches de un modo en absoluto desagradable…

Esa noche, después de terminar cuatro engorrosos y complicados ensayos de tres pergaminos de largo, estaba a punto de meterse cansado en la cama, sin deseo alguno de compañía a la una de la madrugada, primero porque la mayoría estaba durmiendo y no iba a buscar a nadie, la segunda porque sabía que en cuanto su rostro tocase la almohada vería el de Hermione… suficiente para él desde que había vuelto de las vacaciones. Pero el colgante lo llamó, aún no se lo había quitado, era lo único que le quedaba antes de introducirse entre las sábanas de seda negra, pero era una llamada diferente de las demás, tras tres días de inactividad, el colgante estaba enfriándose de modo intermitente… no era el frío en aumento constante, sino una especie de llamada controlada…

Se puso un pijama y el batín antes de salir por la puerta sigilosamente, avanzó con cautela hasta la sala común, con cuidado de que nadie se percatase de su presencia, a pesar de las altas horas de la noche, Zabini estaba allí, el pervertido estaba "jugando" con dos niñas de primero… cosas así enardecían a Malfoy, principalmente porque hasta para él era una aberración ese tipo de conducta con unas niñas de apenas once años. Pero en esa casa nadie delataba ciertos gustos...Por lo menos, al estar tan entretenido no pudo percibir la sombra que se dirigía a la puerta y salía rápidamente por ella. Subió las escaleras con rapidez, pero estuvo a punto de caerse al encontrarse una inesperada visión en un oscuro rincón…

Hermione estaba esperándolo escondida en un recodo de las escaleras, apenas visible para alguien que bajase, pero él tenía una maravillosa vista de toda su fisonomía, además de pensar que se encontraba en un_déjà__-__vie_… pues la muchacha vestía, si es que eso podía calificarse de ropa, un salto de cama vaporoso que estimulaba de increíble modo la imaginación, la gasa de su diminuto camisón llegaba hasta medio muslo, la bata, que definitivamente no merecía denominarse como tal, era una gasa aún más transparente que cubría sus brazos y poco más… Pero por mucho que hiciese la castaña, el escote pronunciado que subía y bajaba rítmicamente con su respiración, era lo que llamaba la atención de los fríos ojos de Malfoy.

**- Granger… Tú quieres que me dé un ataque al corazón… reconócelo. –** dijo el joven apoyándose en la pared a su lado y sin poder apartar la vista de su escote.  
**- ¿Tengo que recordarte que me odias?** – Replicó ella tomando su barbilla para obligarlo a levantar la mirada **– Quería hablar contigo, por dos razones…  
- Si una de ellas es que quieres dormir conmigo… -** consiguiendo con una sonrisa que aquella frase sonase totalmente lujuriosa **- … puede arreglarse muy fácilmente.  
- Draco…** - reprendiéndole su actitud **- … por favor. Es serio, por lo menos una parte de lo que quiero decirte lo es.  
- Pues habla antes de que mi calenturienta mente se olvide de que eres una Gryffindor… **- sin dejar de sonreír.  
**- … y de que me odias** – acotó ella.  
**- Cariño… hace mucho tiempo que dejé de odiarte… además, ¿cómo puedo hacerlo si me regalas estas hermosas… visiones? –** Apartando un rizo de ella de su mejilla, provocando un curioso roce en su cuello. A Draco le pareció que su colgante se calentaba, pero fue un instante y no le dio importancia.  
**- Ya tengo un sitio en el que podamos reunirnos… -** dijo ella rápidamente **– Ven… -** tomando su mano y guiándolo por las escaleras y diversos corredores.  
**- ¿Sabes que como nos cacen Filch o la Sra. Norris lo vamos a pasar muy mal? –** Comentó Draco en un tono apenas audible.

Pero ella ya no le oía, avanzaba rápidamente, deteniéndose en alguna esquina y provocando que el Slytherin topase con ella, al principio accidentalmente, luego ya intencionadamente… pero ¿alguien podría resistirse? Probablemente los catetos de Potter y Weasley que no verían en su "amiga" las formas voluptuosas que el desarrollo le había proporcionado… El hecho de que Draco las recorriese con sus labios y sus manos cada noche no ayudaba en absoluto al joven… Se obligó a que esas imágenes dejasen de cruzar por su cabeza, aunque el hecho de que ambos estuviesen recorriendo el castillo en pijama, en mitad de la noche, para quedarse en una habitación segura a solas… no servía de mucho.

Hermione no podía evitar sonreírse, cuando había decidido ir a buscar a Draco no se había molestado en cambiarse de ropa, ni siquiera se había puesto la túnica del colegio… se decía a sí misma que su camisón no era otra cosa que lo que era, un camisón, Ron y Harry no mostraban ningún tipo de reacción cuando la veían así vestida, sin embargo, Draco sí había reaccionado a su ligera indumentaria, había percibido incluso un ligero calor proveniente de su brazalete cuando se habían encontrado en las escaleras. Ahora cada vez que él tropezaba con ella en los pasillos un escalofrío la recorría por completo, sentirlo contra ella le hacía recordar todos los sueños que tenía cada noche, sueños en los que ella se giraría de inmediato para rodearle el cuello con sus brazos y besarlo mientras sus cuerpos se acercaban cada vez más…

Llegaron al fin a su destino, un corredor sin salida en el tercer piso. Ante ellos había un cuadro de un paisaje con un grueso marco de caoba decorado con hermosos relieves, era inmenso, ocupaba todo el espacio que debería ser la pared que pusiese fin al pasillo.

**- Es aquí. –** Aclaró innecesariamente antes de acariciar el marco, una maravillosa obra de taraceado, y pulsar varios dispositivos completamente ocultos** – Luego te enseño la combinación. – **Mientras el cuadro se abría por la mitad para asombro de Draco, dejando una espaciosa estancia al descubierto.  
**- ¿Qué se supone que es este sitio?** – Entrando sin ningún temor, seguido de Hermione que hizo algo para que el cuadro se cerrase tras ellos.  
**- La Sala de las Conspiraciones – **Draco se giró y la miró como diciendo _"Estás de broma, ¿no?"_ **– Según Historia de Hogwarts, en algunas de las grandes guerras mágicas, el castillo se convirtió en Base de Operaciones de varios ejércitos y con la inteligencia que lo caracteriza, creó salas apropiadas para ello.**

Draco estudió el espacio en el que se encontraba, se trataba de una enorme sala en la que se distinguían varios ambientes, una zona de reposo con sofás de aspecto confortable, una de estudio con mesas y estanterías, otra de descanso separada con biombos pero en la que se adivinaba una cama bastante grande y una sección libre que dedujo se dedicaba al entrenamiento dominada por una curiosa plataforma… Hermione fue hacia una sección que parecía un comedor, sacó de una alacena dos tazas y de improviso apareció una tetera humeante sobre la mesa. Lo que asombró a Draco a pesar de estar acostumbrado al servicio de los elfos domésticos.

**- Está conectada con la cocina… -** explicó ella con rostro sombrío **– Antes de usarla hablé con ellos para pedirles que nos ayudasen…** - frunció el ceño de modo gracioso** - … no quisieron aceptar el pago que quise hacerles, pero Dobby y Winky accedieron a pesar de las protestas de los demás elfos domésticos.  
- ¿Tú estás en contra de que nos sirvan? –** Preguntó Draco para quien resultaba lo más normal **– Son felices haciéndolo.** – Pero recibió una mirada asesina como respuesta** – La Sala es fabulosa… - **cambió de tema.  
**- Gracias. –** Respondió aún molesta, pero sirviendo el té.  
**- ¿Qué era el otro asunto? –** Sentándose en uno de los sofás con su habitual elegancia y apostura.  
**- Ya te dije que el otro no tenía importancia… -** respondió en voz baja intentando quitarle hierro y llevando el té en una bandeja que posó sobre una mesa de servicio frente al Slytherin, antes de sentarse a su lado**. – Casi… da igual. Me alegro que estés conforme en usarla. –** Percibiendo en su tono que aún estaba enfadada.  
**- No da igual… -** acercándose a ella y tomándola por la cintura para acercarla **– Vamos… cuéntaselo a tu serpiente favorita… -** envolviéndola con sus brazos e intentando desechar las ideas que le venían a la mente **– No hagas que me enfade…  
- Es el baile… -** dijo al fin.

Sabía a lo que se refería, durante la cena de bienvenida, Dumbledore había anunciado que habría un Baile de Damas… y otro de Navidad, al viejo le encantaban las fiestas y después de ver la aceptación en cuarto curso, no cejó en el intento hasta encontrar alguna idea o excusa para organizarlo… en vista del resultado… estaba visto que empezaba a chochear… Nada menos que un baile en el cual tenían que invitar las mujeres a los hombres… ¡Menuda estupidez! Lo de Navidad no estaba mal, además, ahora era muy probable que tuviese que quedarse en el castillo de todas maneras… Pero de todos modos, Draco ya tenía que soportar las estupideces de sus compañeras de casa, las riñas cuando dos habían comprado el mismo vestido, las disputas por quién invitaba a quién… Ya había tenido que rechazar a más de veinte chicas, entre ellas Pansy que no paraba de fastidiarlo con quién iba a ser su pareja para ambos bailes… Los hombres lo tenían más fácil, por lo menos a la hora de vestirse… todo hay que reconocerlo, pero de todos modos algunos discutían por fajines y chorradas monumentales.

**- ¿No sabes qué vestido escoger? –** Preguntó en tono cansino **– Si quieres te ayudo, estoy acostumbrado, ya he ayudado a medio Slytherin… **- sonriendo.  
**- No es eso… Es Ron… me ha pedido que vaya con él. –** dijo con tono melancólico.  
**- Al de Navidad, ¿no? –** Ella asintió levemente y se abrazó más a él **– ¿Qué le has contestado? Si puede saberse –** Estaba costándole todo su entrenamiento el no dejar escapar ninguna de las cosas que se le estaban ocurriendo, pero en su interior creció una imperiosa necesidad de freír a la Comadreja a _cruciatus.  
_**- Que tenía que pensarlo porque otros chicos me lo habían propuesto… -** levantó la cabeza y lo miró** - ¿Por qué estás enfadado?** – preguntó extrañada.  
**- No lo estoy… -** protestó con calma. Aunque interiormente esperaba a que le dijese los nombres de cada uno de los que le habían pedido ir al baile para así poder matarlos lenta y dolorosamente  
**- Ya… si tú no estás enfadado entonces yo soy el sauce boxeador –** y le señaló un brazalete en su brazo derecho que el pronunciado escote no le había permitido ver, la gema estaba completamente roja** – Con esto no me puedes mentir…  
- ¡Maldición! –** Exclamó de modo irracional y dejó de contenerse **- ¿Por qué la Comadreja tiene que enterarse ahora de que eres una mujer? Porque durante todos estos años han pasado olímpicamente de ti. Llevo un mes escuchando las barbaridades que suelta por su bocaza y ahora me dices que se acaba de enterar de que eres una mujer y quiere invitarte al baile… Me entran ganas de matarlo… ¿Se puede saber por qué sonríes? –** Preguntó ante la amplia sonrisa de la Gryffindor que lo miraba con su acostumbrada calidez de nuevo.  
**- ¿Desde cuando te importo tanto?** – Inquirió al fin**. – Me encanta ver que sí tienes sangre en tus puras venas… ya pensaba que tu frialdad te la había congelado… **- acercándose y tomando el rostro del indignado rubio entre sus manos**. – Draco, -** acariciando su mejilla **– no quiero ir con Ron… pero al final no me quedará más remedio… nadie más me ha invitado… y no quiero ir sola. – **Escuchar que sólo la comadreja había tenido el valor suficiente para pedírselo hizo que se tranquilizase, no tendría que sembrar de cadáveres los campos de Hogwarts.**  
- Irás conmigo… **- Sentenció Draco… pero sin saber cómo había salido eso de sus labios.  
**- ¿E….estás loco? –** Exclamó Hermione sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus rodillas, mirándole a los ojos y tomándole la temperatura con una mano en la frente **– Sabes perfectamente… -** arrastrando cada letra de esa última palabra – **que eso no puede ser... Sr. Malfoy, aunque entre estas paredes nos llevemos bien… ni usted ni yo podemos permitirnos que se nos vea juntos. Tu reputación de sangre limpia y otras estupideces se irá por las cloacas y yo… Da igual… -** negando con la cabeza **– De todos modos, gracias por el ofrecimiento… Don Insensato. –** hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de Draco, en un abrazo que el joven no esperaba ni entendía del todo. Mas no iba a protestar, sólo la rodeó con sus brazos acercándola más contra su cuerpo, la gasa y la seda de sus pijamas eran una barrera demasiado delgada, sentía con toda claridad cada una de las curvas de ella contra su piel.  
**- Mione...** – tragado saliva **– aunque no sé ni cómo dije eso, no me arrepiento de mis palabras…** - tomando a la chica por el cuello dulcemente y obligándola a mirarle a los ojos **– Irás conmigo y a la porra la "reputación"… Con tal de que no vayas con la Comadreja o el Cara – Rajada… soy capaz de cualquier cosa. –** Los labios de ella temblaban de un modo encantador… deseaba besarla, hundir sus dedos en el cabello de ella, su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar ante todo lo que pasaba por su mente unido a la cercanía de ella… ¡No! ¡Draco, contrólate!  
**- Me has… llamado… "Mione"… - **mirándolo estupefacta. Había deseado con todas sus fuerzas que él la llamase de ese modo, que susurrase su nombre con deseo… pero no podía permitirse olvidar quién era él. **– ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué estoy haciendo contigo? –** levantándose y dando vueltas por la habitación. Cada vez que estaba entre sus brazos dejaba de pensar con claridad, se concentraba sólo en su aroma y su calor.  
**- ¿Qué hay de malo? Es como te llaman tus sombras, ¿no? –** Preguntó Draco sin comprender y levantándose también para intentar atisbar el rostro de la Gryffindor. En su fuero interno le dolía el modo en que se había separado de él, cada músculo le gritaba que la tomase de nuevo en sus brazos, anhelando de nuevo su contacto.  
**- ¡Deja de llamarles así!** – Exclamó de pronto **– ¿Pero no te das cuenta…? Tú y yo somos enemigos declarados desde hace cinco años y ahora me llamas Mione, nos vemos a escondidas y ¡Por todos los cielos!... ¡Quieres que vaya al baile contigo!** – Enumeró de forma desesperada. **– No podemos seguir haciendo esto… iré con Ron y punto.  
- Te he dicho que no… -** Draco hablaba despacio y con aparente calma, Hermione miró su brazalete de forma instintiva y vio el púrpura mezclarse con el rojo, ante eso tendría que tener cuidado pues era el de la agresividad, si exasperaba demasiado a Malfoy podría meterse en un lío **– Si esa Comadreja… -** recalcando el apelativo **– toca uno solo de tus cabellos…  
- ¿Qué? –** Se encaró con él olvidando la precaución **– Sólo la mención de ellos te pone así… ¡Mírate! Te das cuenta de que tú… un Malfoy de larga estirpe de sangre pura está poniéndose estúpidamente posesivo con una sangre sucia como yo… que ahora considera su amiga… ¿Te escuchas? –** Avanzando hacia él sin importarle el repentino ardor que sentía en su brazo, producido por la gema.  
**- ¿Y cuándo te darás cuenta de que no estoy peleando por una amiga? **– Con sorna en su mirada. – **Soy un Malfoy… hago lo que quiero, cuando quiero y con quien quiero.**

Lo que ninguno de los dos podría explicar jamás fue lo siguiente que ocurrió pues Draco, antes que Hermione pudiese siquiera protestar, la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a sí… besándola con furia y decisión… sorprendiéndose de la ardiente respuesta de ella y del calor que en su pecho emanaba el cristal. Pero eso no le importaba en esos momentos… estaba disfrutando de algo con lo que cada noche había soñado, algo que era infinitamente mejor que su imaginación… pues al fin conocía el sabor de su boca, sentía la furia de la Gryffindor en sus propias carne, le asía con fuerza, su mano le asía por el cuello acercándolo más a ella… El dolor que sus dientes provocaron al morderle el labio sólo sirvió para avivar aún más su deseo.

**- Te odio… -** dijo ella con ira, antes de fundirse de nuevo en un beso, ahora con el sabor de la sangre de Draco.  
**- Yo también te odio… -** sonrió él antes de sentarse en el sofá sin dejar de recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo de Hermione, sin permitir que se separase más de lo imprescindible del suyo.

Ambos se olvidaron por completo de todos los problemas que les rodeaban, no existía nadie más en ese instante, nada era más importante que satisfacer sus deseos. Se besaron con ansia, las manos de él acariciaron con pasión las piernas de Hermione, ascendiendo por debajo de su negligé deleitándose en la suavidad de su piel, las manos de ella recorrieron con ardor apenas contenido el pecho de Draco, abrió la camisa de su pijama y descubrió la piel casi traslúcida del Slytherin. Los besos se hicieron cada vez más urgentes, las manos más atrevidas…

Por desgracia… no sabían lo que el destino les deparaba… al otro lado de la puerta.

_-----------------------------------_

_Bueno… ¿no os parece que para lo inteligentes y fríos que son ambos… están actuando un poco irracionalmente? ¿Serán las hormonas u otra cosa? (La autora no sabe no contesta y ha emigrado antes de que le pregunten más)_

_No, no… no me he vuelto loca ni ellos tampoco, pero digamos que todo tiene una razón en este mundo de fantasía… (y en el mundo de mi cabeza… que es totalmente anárquico y se niega la parte creativa a decirle a la racional xq hace lo que hace…. )  
_


	4. Descubiertos

_Lo sé…queréis saber quién demonios está tras la puerta… conste en acta que no es nadie de los que os habréis imaginado… sin embargo es el más lógico de todos. Sí soy cruel y despiadada por dejaros en ascuas en el anterior capitulo… peeeero… si no hay emoción no es divertido…_

_Compartís el que el beso fue demasiado pronto… puede entonces que este capítulo os deje con los ojos abiertos… cosa que espero me digáis en el review… Porque me ayudáis muchísimo, en serio, puede que penséis que no os hago caso pero, el problema es que al tener el guión básico de la trama… pasa lo que pasa… y luego la musa que guía mis dedos sobre el teclado en un ritmo frenético más allá del control de mi mente…_

_-----------------------------------_

**4. Descubiertos**

Harry estaba en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, esperando por Hermione… le había parecido ver a su amiga salir corriendo con un vaporoso camisón y al ver lo que estaba tardando comenzó a temer por ella, Ron antes de que se fuese a dormir le había pedido que fuese su pareja en el baile, pero ella le había dado largas… sí, puede que Harry no fuese muy ducho en la materia de las chicas, pero sabía cuando su amiga mentía… y que él supiese nadie más se lo había propuesto… Cuando la espera se hizo eterna y la preocupación mayor, subió al dormitorio en busca del Mapa del Merodeador…

**- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas… -** El mapa reveló su secreto y a medida que lo iba abriendo **– Busco a Hermione Granger.**

El mapa comenzó a abrirse y cerrarse solo hasta que mostró una sección de un pasillo del tercer piso… una habitación que recibía el nombre de Sala de las Conspiraciones y dentro de ella dos motitas que estaban quietas… "Hermione Granger" y "Draco Malfoy". Antes de cerrar el mapa se fijó que la puerta de acceso tenía una contraseña, era el cuadro "Paz y Armonía" y bajo la etiqueta estaba un dibujo extraño… De todos modos, guardó el mapa en el bolsillo interior de su túnica y salió corriendo por el cuadro de la Señora Gorda. Al bajar por las escaleras tropezó con Luna…

**- ¡Luna! ¿Qué haces por los pasillos a estas horas? –** Preguntó extrañado.  
**- Es que me quedé en la biblioteca buscando información y cuando la Sra. Pince me echó era tan tarde que el guardián de mi casa no quiso abrirse porque estaba durmiendo –** explicó la chica **- ¿Y tú a dónde vas corriendo?  
- Es Hermione, creo que Draco la ha secuestrado o algo así, está en una Sala que no conozco de nada y están los dos… ¿Quieres acompañarme a buscarla? – **Planteó Harry.  
**- Vale… no tengo nada que hacer y si tu cuadro no te deja entrar al menos tendré compañía… -** Se apuntó Luna con una sonrisa.  
**- Tranquila, después si quieres puedes dormir en nuestra Sala Común o en el cuarto de las chicas, la Señora Gorda no es tan quisquillosa como tu cuadro… -** ofreció Harry volviendo a buscar en el Mapa el modo de llegar hasta Hermione.

Cuando al fin llegaron ante el cuadro, Harry revisó el dibujo, ahora le aparecía una flecha señalando el marco del cuadro, buscó y comenzó a apretar los dispositivos en la secuencia escrita, la pintura se deslizó a un lado para dejarlos entrar antes de volver a colocarse en su sitio… Pero nada habría preparado a Harry para aquello que sus ojos estaban viendo…

En un sofá, Malfoy estaba medio desnudo y sobre él Hermione con la cara congestionada, ella acariciaba el pecho desnudo del Slytherin y él estaba bajando poco a poco los tirantes del camisón de ella… Harry no pudo pronunciar palabra, no entendía cómo su mejor amiga podía estar haciendo eso con su peor enemigo…Pero lo que resultó superior a sus fuerzas fue ver a Hermione besar a Malfoy con avidez y bajar con sus besos por… y él quitándole…

**- ¡¡¡HERMIONE!!!**

_-----------------------------------_

Sus labios tenían el sabor de la miel prohibida, su piel el tacto suave del armiño… pero seguía sin entender cómo era posible que aquello estuviese ocurriendo de verdad… A pesar de ser exactamente lo que ocurría en sus sueños… no quería saber si estaba despierto o dormido… Sólo quería seguir besándola, sólo deseaba tener su cuerpo entre sus manos… y que jamás se alejase de allí… que ese instante mágico durase eternamente, sintiendo la presión de su liviano cuerpo sobre el suyo, las manos deseosas recorriendo su pecho y las uñas clavándose en su espalda con furia… la boca ansiosa que no permitía que tomase aliento más que el que le era concedido…

La gasa hacía tiempo que descansaba en el suelo, olvidada, su batín le hacía compañía con la camisa de su pijama, pues Hermione acababa de demostrarle exactamente dónde residía la leona Gryffindor que llevaba dentro… Aquello no podía ser un acto de amor… porque el amor no era esta explosión de deseo, ansia y lujuria… aunque Draco no pudiese contrastar realmente… Ni siquiera Pansy se había atrevido a llevar jamás la iniciativa, a morderlo o arañarlo… aquella furia, la bestialidad… contrastaba con la Hermione que él había empezado a conocer, la chica modosita, tímida, reservada… Esta mujer que ahora bajaba por su pecho con ardientes besos… era como la de su sueño, desinhibida, conocedora de su cuerpo… ¿Cómo podría saber sino…?

**- ¡¡¡HERMIONE!!!**

Los pensamientos de Draco cesaron bruscamente, así como el avance de Hermione que ahora estaba abrazada a él intentando cubrir su desnudez con el cuerpo de la serpiente… pero el grito había conseguido sacarlos del trance en el que ambos se encontraban… Draco, como buen caballero, no como aquel que no les quitaba ojo de encima, recogió su batín y se lo tendió a la muchacha para que se cubriese… a él no le importaba que el intruso viese las marcas que ella había dejado por su blanca piel… las lucía con orgullo… y una sonrisa de satisfacción y privada venganza no dejaba su rostro.

**- Hermione, dime que estás bajo la maldición Imperius, por favor –** Dijo un atónito Harry Potter, de pie en la entrada, apuntando con su varita a Draco **– Por favor… dime que esto no lo estás haciendo por propia voluntad.  
- Si estuviese bajo el imperius no podría decírtelo –** acotó una sorprendida Luna.  
**- Es cierto, pero no lo está… -** explicó Draco con una triunfal sonrisa en su rostro **- ¿O quieres estarlo? –** Preguntó a Hermione que terminaba de abrocharse su batín, aunque el cuerpo que se sabía de memoria aún se adivinaba bajo la delicada seda.  
**- No, no estoy bajo ninguna maldición, Harry. –** Contestó con increíble valentía **– Y ¿Qué problema tienes si lo hago por propia voluntad o no? ¿Se puede saber cómo has entrado y para qué?  
- Vi en el mapa que estabas en la Sala de las Conspiraciones con Malfoy… ¡Pensé que te tenía…! ¡Qué estabas siendo torturada! –** Exclamó Potter con un creciente enfado** – Pero en lugar de eso me encuentro con que estáis…  
- Besándonos… -** Terminó Draco al ver que Harry era incapaz de decirlo en voz alta.  
**- ¡Draco, tu espalda! - **Al adelantarse para interponerse entre ambos amigos, su espalda quedó a la vista de Hermione **- ¿Te he hecho yo eso? –** preguntó con una sonrisa lujuriosa.  
**- Sí, gatita… has sido tú –** corroboró él correspondiendo a la sonrisa **– Pero no te preocupes, no me dolió en absoluto… **- indicándole con la mirada que en realidad había sido todo lo contrario.  
- **¿Ahora lo llamas "Draco"? ¿Y qué es eso de "gatita"? ¡Por Dios, estáis enfermos! – **apuntando a Malfoy con su varita y con odio en su mirada – **Hermione, estás bajo algún influjo… no puedes estar en tu sano juicio.**  
**- Harry, deja de apuntar a Draco, está desarmado y te ves ridículo… ¿Cómo quieres que lo llame? Es mi amigo… - **Harry no cedió a pesar de que las últimas palabras de su amiga fueron para él como si un Dementor estuviese en la habitación - **No hay doncella que salvar…  
- Gatita, aclárale que sigues siendo doncella pero que no deseas ser salvada… o me matará… -** viendo cómo la varita vibraba en la mano de Potter, pero hablando con su calma habitual.  
**- ¡Harry!** – El chico la bajó a regañadientes, pero no la guardó, aún tenía la esperanza de que Hermione estuviese actuando bajo alguna poción**. – Luna siéntate si lo deseas, - **Pidió a la chica que no entendía lo que estaba pasando y se mantenía tras Harry, callada y observándolo todo con curiosidad -** Harry, será mejor que tú también lo hagas… Me parece que tendremos que hablar, antes de que te formes ideas equivocadas.  
- ¿Ideas equivocadas? –** Protestó el joven sin moverse del sitio** - ¿Qué idea quieres que me haga si te veo…- **Con una expresión de asco en su cara - …**semi desnuda sobre Malfoy? ¿Quieres que me dé la vuelta y me vaya como si tal cosa? ¡Por Dios, Hermione! ¿Con todos los chicos que hay en Hogwarts tenía que ser con él?  
- Sí y sí. Draco es el único que me ha estado ayudando durante todo este mes, el único que sabe por lo que estoy pasando… porque a ti te dolerá la muerte de tus padres, pero fue un acto heroico y eras un bebé… yo he visto a mi madre tirada en la bañera después de que se abriese las venas, no fue Voldemort **– Luna dio un respingo **– No fue un ser malvado al que pueda culpar… fue la pena por la muerte de mi padre… ¿Y mis amigos qué hacen para ayudarme? ¡Jugar al Quidditch!  
- Perdona que te interrumpa… -** dijo Draco educadamente **- ¿Al Quidditch? Tú no lo soportas…  
- ¡Cállate, Malfoy! –** Gritó Harry a punto de perder los estribos** – No pintas nada en esta discusión, no eres más que un accidente.  
- No, Harry, el que se va a callar aquí eres tú… -** Dijo Hermione con una mirada que no daba pie a discusión **– Draco está diciéndote la verdad que ni tú ni Ron quisisteis ver… no me gusta ese juego y no me puede ayudar a superar la muerte de mis padres, tampoco me puede ayudar el hecho de que Ron esté recordándome todo el tiempo que ya no tengo una familia, no me ayuda el que tú no me hagas caso para otra cosa que no sea revisar tus ejercicios de Pociones… ¡Estoy harta de ser la que tire de vosotros en todas las asignaturas sin siquiera un sentido "gracias"! No aguanto más que queráis controlar mi vida… porque no puedo deciros con quién habláis pero bien rápido venís a reprenderme cuando mi interlocutor no es de vuestro agrado, yo tengo que aguantarte a ti con Ginny todo el rato, pero si yo salgo con alguien Ron deja de hablarme… ¡Me cansé!  
- ¿Qué te controlamos? Porque si tanto te hemos controlado cómo es que hablas con esta serpiente desde hace un mes, ¿eh? Si tanto te vigilamos… ¿qué haces aquí siendo manoseada por esta víbora?  
- ¿Y dónde estabais cuando Zabini la atacó en el servicio el otro día?** – Intervino Draco, consiguiendo la atención de Potter - **¿Dónde cuando Pansy le echó encima el jugo de grosella? ¿Dónde cuando recibió la carta del Ministerio de Magia en el que la declaraban emancipada? –** Levantándose con rostro impertérrito pero mirada asesina - **¿Dónde estaba el gran Harry Potter cuando tuvo que cubrir los papeles para al menos tener una casa a la que volver? Puede que no tenga la valentía o el espíritu de equipo de Gryffindor… pero hasta las víboras cuidan a aquellos que les importan.  
- ¿Quién eres tú para hablar de Hermione o para juzgarnos? –** Protestó Harry…  
**- Dejadlo…** - dijo Hermione sin convicción.  
**- No… porque antes de que salga de esta sala, tiene que recoger un mensajito para la Comadreja... –** Draco amenazó a Harry con su mirada, la cual prometía cumplir aquello que dijese **– Que no toque un solo cabello de ella, que se olvide de ir al baile con ella… ¡y que cierre su maldita bocaza!** – Harry alzó la varita.  
**- ¿Qué le harás, Malfoy? ¿Matarlo? –** Respondió Harry furioso **– ¿Esto es lo que quieres, Hermione? ¿Crees que esta cobra te hará feliz?  
- Al menos esta cobra sabe lo que ella desea, no como vosotros que aún os enteráis ahora de lo que es una mujer con necesidades… - **soltando una risa sarcástica – **Vamos, Potter… Mione necesita fuego, pasión… ¿Y qué le ofrecéis? Quidditch… ¡Por favor! Recuerda lo que viste y aprende cómo se satisface a una mujer…  
- ¡Maldita serpiente!– **Y la ira le hizo pronunciar las primeras sílabas _**– Cruc  
**_**- ¡**_**Expelliarmus**_**! –** La varita de Harry salió volando pues no se lo esperaba, no de ella **– Draco no ha hecho otra cosa que decir la verdad… ¿y TÚ ibas a usar una imperdonable contra él? Harry James Potter ven aquí ahora mismo y siéntate. –** La orden de Hermione resultaba indiscutible…- **Es patético, te pincha un poco y ya quieres torturarlo hasta la muerte… no eres mejor que él…**  
**- Mione… no… yo no…** - El muchacho no sabía cómo disculparse ahora que se daba cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer **– No quería… yo.  
- Sí querías, o sino no las habías pronunciado… Luna vigílalo, por favor, tengo que ayudar a Draco.**

Porque Draco no se había movido del sitio… pues lo que le había dicho a Hermione era cierto… en esos momentos todos los recuerdos de sus padres acababan de salir a la superficie… esas cuatro letras infames acababan de conseguir en un segundo lo que la dulzura y el cariño de la muchacha no habían conseguido hasta ahora. No veía a Hermione, sólo la varita apuntando hacia él, la palabra repetida una y otra vez… el dolor recorriendo su cuerpo, la agonía y el deseo de morir antes que seguir soportándolo… las risas de su madre… el tintineo de las botellas contra los vasos… el olor del jerez por todas partes… El gran vacío en su interior volvió, la ira, la desesperación… el mayor miedo de su existencia… y volvía a ver a su padre ante él con su cara en una absurda mueca de locura… porque disfrutaba viendo cómo su débil hijo se fortalecía con cada _cruciatus_.

Aunque unas palabras suaves y unas caricias rebosantes de cariño comenzaron a llegar a la mente del aterrorizado chico, palabras como "estoy contigo", "yo te ayudo" incluso unas que jamás había pensado escuchar… "Draco, cariño, te necesito... vuelve conmigo, por favor". Cuando la neblina del dolor desapareció y pudo ver a Hermione, respiró profundamente pues aunque Harry no hubiese terminado el conjuro, acababa de sufrir todos los _cruciatus_ de su vida en un instante. Y los ojos de ella lograron revivirlo lo suficiente para poder hacer algo que jamás había hecho… pero que en esos momentos deseaba con más fuerza que nunca…

**- Gracias, Hermione… -** dijo con una voz que no era la suya. **– Gracias.  
- Ven, siéntate conmigo…** - le tomó de las manos y lo guió con cuidado hasta el sofá…

Harry y ella habían seguido discutiendo, aunque en un tono más suave, el que Luna apuntase al cara-rajada y que el rostro de Draco debía reflejar lo que acababa de sufrir, hizo que no volviera a subirse el tono de la conversación, ni siquiera en el momento álgido cuando la amistad de ambos estuvo a punto de romperse por unas palabras… Al final, aunque Harry no comprendiese realmente lo que Hermione podía ver en Malfoy, al menos quedó claro que ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo o por lo menos era consciente de las posibles consecuencias y no se arrepentía de ello…

**- ¿Y cuándo se canse de ti? ¿Has pensado en lo que harás? –** le preguntó antes de salir.  
**- Entonces espero tener un amigo que comprenda que necesito que alguien me escuche y no me ignore… -** respondió ella, de pie y con la espalda recta.  
- **Por cierto, muy bonita la sala… - **Apuntó Luna con su habitual aire despreocupado…  
**- ¿Te espero fuera y vamos juntos a nuestra torre? –** Pidió en un último intento de evitar lo imposible. Sus ojos contenían una súplica no formulada…pues temía perder a su amiga para siempre.  
**- No. No dormiré en mi cama esta noche… Por favor, explícaselo a Ron, no creo que me permita hablar mucho a mí. –** Draco tomó su mano y la chica se la estrechó con fuerza cuando vio la puerta cerrarse **– Draco… dime que he hecho bien, por favor. –** las lágrimas que había logrado contener durante todo ese tiempo comenzaron a brotar.  
**- Has hecho muy bien, gatita… -** ayudándola a sentarse en su regazo, acariciando sus húmedas mejillas **– Mañana lo verás de otro modo… -** besando cada lágrima que surcaba su rostro – **Pero ahora ambos debemos dormir… Lo necesitamos. –** Tomándola en brazos, llevándola a la cama. **– Tranquila, me quedaré contigo… -** Tapándola y tumbándose a su lado pero sobre la manta **– Duerme, gatita… hoy has sido una verdadera leona en todos los sentidos… - **besando su hombro y rodeándola con sus brazos **- … mereces descansar…**

Hermione se acurrucó contra su cuerpo, algo que provocó que una extraña sensación lo recorriese, pero no quiso analizarlo pues su mente estaba ocupada en procurar no dormirse… ¿Qué diría ella si en mitad de la noche…? Con esos sueños que ahora él aceptaba de modo tan placentero… y después de aquel beso… Por suerte para Draco, ella seguía despierta, suspiraba cada poco y jugaba con sus rizos, algo que se imaginó un ciento de veces… pero sentirla tan cerca, tan sólo separándolos una ligera capa de seda que no dejaba absolutamente nada para la imaginación… El Slytherin no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido, que intentó ahogar hundiendo su rostro entre sus cabellos…

**- Draco… ¿Estás despierto?** – Preguntó ella, ¿le habría escuchado?  
**- Sí, gatita… ¿No puedes dormir? –** Intentando no darle importancia…  
**- Estoy pensando en algo que dijo Harry… -** se revolvió hasta quedar frente a él.  
**- Si fue mientras estaba catatónico… tendrás que contarme todo lo que se dijo… -** sonriendo y temiendo lo que el Cara-Rajada le habría dicho…  
- **Ni lo sueñes… la mitad de las cosas es mejor que no te hayas enterado… Pero a lo que no dejo de darle vueltas es algo que ya pensaba yo… o mejor dicho, algo que también me extrañaba a mí –** Se sentó y miró a Draco con la duda en su rostro **- ¿Por qué aceptaste este trato? No sólo eres un Slytherin, sino que eres uno de los más sádicos y crueles, clasista y orgulloso… No entiendo cuál fue la verdadera razón de que dejases todo eso atrás y conmigo te comportes de este modo… ¡Y ya ni hablo de lo que ocurrió en el sofá!** – Se quedó mirándolo esperando una respuesta… y se la iba a dar, porque se dio cuenta de que no quería mentirle.  
**- De acuerdo, pero antes te prohíbo que me golpees.** – Se tumbó y mientras miraba al techo comenzó a explicarle, no deseaba ver cómo en su faz se reflejaría el odio **– Desde el momento de la muerte de mis padres, comencé a tener unos sueños en los que tú aparecías, durante todo el verano me estuvieron atormentando, no lo entendía y no podía hacer nada por evitarlos, la noche antes de tomar el tren decidí que si ni una sola mujer había conseguido interesarme tras… acostarme con ella, si lograba que nos acostásemos me olvidaría de ti y los sueños cesarían… Entonces viniste tú con esa propuesta y pensé que era un buen modo para acercarme y conseguir mi objetivo… sin embargo, esta noche descubrí que me importa un bledo. –** Entonces miró en dirección a la chica esperando ver su ceño fruncido y los puños apretados por la indignación y sólo encontró sorpresa **- ¿No quieres matarme todavía? Acabo de demostrarte lo rastrero que puedo llegar a ser y… sigues ahí  
- Quizás tenga que explicarte algo también – **y sus mejillas comenzaron a tomar un leve tono de rubor – **Me parece que no eres el único que tuvo noches extrañas… - **bajando la mirada y jugueteando con el cordón del batín **– Yo también soñaba contigo…  
- ¿Cómo?** – Draco se levantó inmediatamente como movido por un resorte, aquello no lo esperaba **– Esos sueños… ¿cómo eran?  
- Bueno… al principio simplemente estabas ahí, observándome; luego me dije que si era un sueño… ¿por qué no disfrutar de el? – **la voz de Hermione apenas era audible **– Y una noche te besé…  
- … pasaste por el pasillo, yo estaba apoyado contra la pared… - **terminó Draco.  
**- En otra ocasión te metí en un aula y…** - continuó ella, levantando la mirada sorprendida.  
**- … me besaste hasta que te rogué que me dejases acariciarte…** - siguió él mirándola serio.  
**- … y tiré de tu corbata hasta sentarme en la mesa del profesor y…**- con la voz quebrada por lo surrealista que aquello estaba siendo.  
**- … te hice el amor con lentitud.** – Completó él.

Los segundos en los que se miraron mientras recordaban todo aquello que había ocurrido en sus sueños... se convirtieron en eternas eras de asombro y desconcierto, la comprensión poco a poco se fue internando en sus caras, ella ruborizada, él con una mirada cargada de deseo… Ahora ambos entendían la extraña sensación de conocerse tan bien en el breve lapso que habían compartido antes de la interrupción de Harry… La certeza de que conocían el cuerpo del otro a la perfección, sabiendo qué tecla pulsar para escuchar la nota deseada…

**- Es decir… llevamos tres meses haciendo el amor... en un mundo de sueños y acabamos de enterarnos ahora… - **Expresó Draco en voz alta, obteniendo un tímido asentimiento por parte de Hermione –** Entonces… esa marca de nacimiento tan sexy… ¿Existe de verdad y no me la he imaginado? –** Ella lanzó un gemido de frustración y ocultó su cara en sus manos…  
**- ¡Por Merlín, qué vergüenza!  
- ¿Vergüenza? Me encanta esa mujer decidida, que hace lo que desea cuando lo desea… -** apartando sus manos para poder mirarla a los ojos **– Gatita, llevas meses volviéndome loco, no te avergüences de eso, te aseguro que es todo un logro…  
- Pero… tú… me has visto… -** Sin poder terminar y viendo la mirada ansiosa de Draco…  
**- Te he visto como nadie hasta ahora… siendo tú misma, no la mojigata que aparentas ser, sino una mujer consciente de su cuerpo, una mujer desinhibida que sabe dominar la situación de un modo maravilloso –** acariciando su mejilla hasta tomar su rostro entre sus manos **– Ten en cuenta que a lo largo de este mes has contado con mi aceptación… también tú has visto una parte de mí... que no muestro a nadie.  
- Dulce, cariñoso… y lo que más me extrañó: sumiso. –** Mirándolo con los ojos entornados – **Aunque más bien era una especie de comodidad, ¿verdad?** – Él asintió divertido **– Te ahorraba todo el trabajo, ¿no?** – sonriéndose también. **– Esto es increíble…  
**

Fue entonces cuando dejaron las palabras… pues aquello que habían compartido sin siquiera saberlo les había ayudado a no necesitar decir nada más para entenderse, los labios de él buscaron los de ella… Ambos cayeron sobre el mullido lecho sabiendo que no existían más dudas, como se llamase aquello que los unía no necesitaba ser pronunciado ya que el idioma en que se expresaban era uno de los más antiguos del mundo… una canción que habían interpretado a lo largo de meses de forma callada… ahora podían continuarla como jamás habían sospechado…

Hermione recorrió sus brazos alzándolos sobre su cabeza, impidiéndole que la tocase y sosteniéndolos en lo alto mientras continuaba besando su cuello en los puntos que durante todo este tiempo supo que encendían al hombre que estaba bajo ella… pero sus caderas pronto reclamaron que lo liberase, provocando que ella en un gemido involuntario lo soltase… Draco deshizo el nudo que mantenía la tela ocultando el cuerpo de la mujer que ahora deseaba tomar más que nunca, abrió con lentitud el batín… deleitándose en los ojos de ella, vidriosos por el deseo tanto tiempo contenido…

Se dejaron llevar por el torbellino de sensaciones que los envolvían, olvidándose del ayer, sin pensar en quienes eran o las consecuencias de sus actos… dejando a un lado preocupaciones y dudas… Gozando el uno del otro como si no existiese un mañana o como si aquella relación prohibida no pudiese continuar jamás… pero sabiendo que aquello no podría robárselo nadie. La noche fue su aliada y las horas de oscuridad se alargaron hasta que sus apetitos fueron saciados… por lo menos hasta que Morfeo comenzó a reclamarlos para su reino… quedando ambos dormidos el uno en brazos del otro… con una curiosa sensación de seguridad…

Y durante todo ese tiempo, las gemas quedaron olvidadas bajo la mesa, arrancadas en un momento de pasión… cuando todo estorbaba a las manos ansiosas de recorrer la piel deseada, inertes por un tiempo… hasta que los secretos fueron revelados… pues entonces ambas brillaron con un intenso fulgor para apagarse poco después… Pero esto no lo podían saber las dos almas que se fundían en la otra habitación.

­_-----------------------------------_


	5. Despertar

_Hola, chicas!  
Aquí tenéis otra entrega de este fic… es considerablemente más extensa que las anteriores por una razón: ni mañana ni pasado podré escribir porque no estaré… y me apenaba dejaros sin suficiente lectura… con lo que estrujé mis neuronas al máximo sin revelar demasiadas cosas para no torturaros y este es el cap…_

­_-----------------------------------_

**5. Despertar.**

Al abrir los ojos topó con otros de color miel que lo miraban curiosos, Hermione estaba apoyada en su pecho y no dejaba de mirarlo con una sonrisa, a la cual no pudo evitar corresponder… y por la risa que provocó supo que le había quedado cara de estúpido… Pero cuando esos ojos se tornaron deseosos y se acercaron de un modo casi indecente, para que los labios que los acompañaban besasen los suyos, no rechazó el beso, sino que posó sus manos en la desnuda cintura de ella para acercarla más a sí.

**- Buenos días, Sr. Malfoy, ¿ha dormido usted bien?** – dijo en mitad de un suspiro.  
**- Perfectamente, Srta. Granger…** - deslizando sus manos por los costados de la mujer, obligándola a gemir **- ¿Qué ha soñado esta noche, Srta.? –** Preguntó antes de besarla de nuevo.  
**- Que usted, caballero, me llevaba a su mansión y nos comportábamos de un modo indecente…** - contestó ella sonriendo.  
**- Estoy de acuerdo, aunque me temo que debemos dejar esta agradable conversación… Hemos de arreglarnos e ir al comedor… -** suspirando resignado.  
**- Sí... Supongo que ahora hemos de volver al mundo real… -** ella se levantó y salió de allí en dirección a una puerta en la que Draco no se había fijado **– Voy a ducharme, si quieres hay café recién hecho.**

Draco se quedó en la cama, de costado observando con qué naturalidad ella se había ido a la ducha… completamente desnuda, sin rastro de la vergüenza que cualquier otra en su situación hubiese demostrado… Pero tenía razón, tenían que enfrentarse a la cruda realidad de que, a pesar de que Harry (y a estas alturas Ron también) supiese de su relación, no convenía que saliese a la luz de momento… Porque Draco ahora estaba seguro de que aunque se acostase con ella… no conseguiría cansarse… jamás. ¿Sería eso amor?

Pero antes de decidir si era cierto o no, prefirió continuar con un agradable despertar, se levantó de la cama y siguió el mismo camino que la Gryffindor, ella no se dio cuenta de su intrusión, pues el ruido del agua no le permitía escuchar los casi silenciosos pasos del hombre que se situó tras ella bajo el agua y comenzó a besar su espalda… Ella se arqueó aceptándolo…

­_-----------------------------------_

Entraron ambos en el comedor, sus rostros no revelaban aquello que escondían, pero el murmullo general dejó claro que su entrada juntos había llamado la atención, de todos modos se separaron sin decir palabra y se fueron a sus respectivas mesas, a cada extremo de la gran sala… Draco vio a su profesor y jefe de casa que no dejó de taladrarlo con su mirada, él vocalizó "_Buenos días, profesor._" con una sonrisa. Sabía que intentaba entrar en su mente y averiguar lo que le había hecho llegar tan tarde y con Hermione… pero para su desgracia era demasiado buen profesor en Oclumencia y Draco demasiado buen alumno.

Se sentó entre Crabe y Goyle como si tal cosa, haciendo caso omiso a las preguntas de Pansy, comenzando a desayunar sin mirar a Hermione, a pesar de que el colgante de su pecho cada pocos minutos se tornaba cálido, lo que ahora sabía era el deseo de ella por él. Cada vez que ese calor aparecía tenía que esforzarse por no mirarla… pues si lo hacía medio comedor sabría la verdad… Y no podían permitírselo… todavía.

**- ¿Qué le pasa a la Sangre - Sucia con sus amiguitos? –** preguntó Zabini echando a un lado a Goyle y sentándose junto a él**. – La Comadreja no le ha dirigido la palabra y el Cara-Rajada apenas le habla y no la mira…  
- ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa, Blaise? **– protestó Malfoy con su habitual actitud.  
**- Como entrasteis los dos a la vez, a lo mejor te dijo algo…** - Draco lo miró como si estuviese loco **– Vamos… Draco… no has pasado la noche en la mazmorra, esta mañana apareces en pijama y te retrasas… ¿Con quién has estado y dónde?  
- No es asunto tuyo.** – Draco daba gracias a Merlín porque Blaise no hubiese visto su espalda – **Y lo de la Sangre-sucia, simplemente coincidimos…**

­_-----------------------------------_

_En la mesa Gryffindor…_

**- ¿Podrías decirle a esa sucia traidora que te dé el zumo de calabaza, Harry? –** Pidió un indignado Ron.  
**- Toma. –** Hermione se levantó y se lo dejó delante mismo de sus narices. **– Pero si te levantas y lo coges tú… tampoco te hernias.  
- Harry dile a la mujerzuela esta… -** comenzó Ron pero de pronto el zumo cayó sobre él.  
**- Te está bien…** - dijo Harry, quien miraba a la mesa de Slytherin y captaba un rictus en los labios de Malfoy **– Sigue siendo nuestra amiga…  
- Será la tuya, pero de mí que se olvide tras lo que hizo** – y se fue en mitad de las risas de los de su mesa a cambiarse de ropa.  
**- No debiste tirarle el zumo, llegará tarde** – dijo Harry a Hermione.  
**- No fui yo,-** encogiéndose de hombros - **simplemente no se lo impedí… como siempre hago. –** con una amplia sonrisa. **– Es muy bueno con los hechizos no verbales.**  
**- Igual que tú… -** Harry la miró serio **– Parece que sí tenéis muchas cosas en común. –** Intentando sonreír.  
**- No te esfuerces… -** dijo Hermione.  
**- ¿En qué? –** Preguntó Ginny sentándose en el sitio de Ron **- ¿Quién le tiró el zumo a Ron? –** Harry y Hermione se miraron. **- ¿Y qué le pasa contigo Mione?  
- No le gusta cierta persona que a mí sí… y el zumo se lo tiró esa persona. –** Explicó críptica Hermione.  
**- Vale… ya me has intrigado… ¿Quién es esa persona?** – preguntó Ginny seria y en voz baja.  
**- No puedo decírtelo** – Hermione sintió cómo su brazalete se calentaba, él la había mirado **– Si lo hago, se enterará todo el colegio del grito que darás.  
- ¿Si lo adivino y no grito me dirás si he acertado? –** Propuso la pelirroja en tono conspirador, a lo que Mione no pudo más que asentir divertida del empeño de la pequeña de los Weasley. – **Pues, me lo ha puesto fácil el muy idiota… **- pero Hermione sabía que era difícil que lo adivinase – **Zabini** – Ella negó con la cabeza y en ese momento sintió otro pulso de calor, cerró los ojos y volvía a sentir sus besos, apenas oía a Ginny hasta que susurró en su oído para que nadie la oyese – **Malfoy** – Entonces los abrió y se topó con los de él, de abrasador hielo.  
**- Sí…** - aunque no supo si lo pudo oír pues fue casi un susurro.  
**- No me extraña que Ron esté cabreado, entonces… -** se giró para ver la cara de la pelirroja y vio una sonrisa, aunque su voz también lo desaprobaba**. – A mí me da igual… si tú eres feliz… y yo no tengo que soportarlo.** – Se quedó callada un rato **– En cuanto estemos solas me lo tienes que contar todo, no te creas que te me vas a ir de rositas.**

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse ante ese último comentario… Ginny había estado muy ocupada con sus TIMOS esos días, por eso tampoco había podido recurrir a ella, sólo a Malfoy… muchas veces se decía que si pudiese estar más tiempo con ella, las cosas no le irían tan mal… pero ese curso estaba plagado de sorpresas, como la sonrisa que pudo ver en Draco… ¿Habría oído el comentario de Ginny? ¿Cómo?

­_-----------------------------------_

Hermione y Harry estaban sentados ante el lago, tras varias semanas había quedado claro para todos que Ron no hablaría con ella… por lo menos en un largo periodo de tiempo. Harry ya no evitaba su mirada y de vez en cuando podían hablar siempre y cuando mencionase a Draco lo menos posible… No entendía del todo el rechazo que tenían hacia el, sí, durante cinco años les hizo la vida imposible, pero ahora incluso estaba comenzando a dejar de llamar a Harry por ese apodo tan desagradable… el de Ron seguía en uso, sobre todo cada vez que la veía triste por su culpa.

**- Me extraña que hayas querido venir hasta aquí, -** decía Harry **– Pensé que querrías estar con él.  
- Tiene que hacer algo con Snape. –** Harry la miró, había aprendido a no preguntar demasiado, ella al ver su mirada comenzó a reírse – **Es acerca de una poción que encontró en un libro, quiere saber exactamente sus propiedades.  
- Vaya… ¿tanto le gustan las Pociones? –** Continuó de modo curioso.  
**- Sí, Potter… ¿acaso ahora te interesan mis gustos? –** dijo Malfoy tras él.  
**- Drake, no te metas con Harry… -** Protestó de modo cansino Hermione.  
**- Lo siento… cuesta cambiar algunos hábitos. –** Y Draco sonrió, algo que Harry no sabía que podía hacer sin parecer malvado. **– De todos modos, te buscaba para decirte que mañana es la visita a Hogsmeade, así podemos ir a por mi traje y te hacen uno para el baile de Navidad. –** Explicó con naturalidad a Hermione **- ¿Te parece bien?  
- Sigo diciendo que no nos conviene ir juntos… -** musitó ella.  
**- Claro… como vamos a comportarnos y no huiremos a la primera de cambio para estar juntos… -** dijo sarcástico **– Gatita, una vez se sepa no tendremos que escondernos tanto, yo no tengo que rendir cuentas a nadie y tú… bueno, quien te importa ya lo sabe, ¿no? –** Mirando a Harry **– Iremos juntos y no se hable más…  
- Está bien… estoy cansada de discutirlo. –** Concedió ella al fin.  
**- Ahora dame un beso… tengo que aguantar a Severus durante una hora… dame algo que me mantenga cuerdo – **sonriéndole con la mirada.

Se besaron fugazmente, él tenía prisa, ella no quería incomodar demasiado a Harry… Cuando se fue, se giró para ver a su compañero y amigo, durante todo el rato había mirado el lago y los había dejado tranquilos, sin hacer ningún comentario…

**- Vais a ir al baile juntos… Sabes que te convertirás en la comidilla de todo el colegio, ¿no? –** Mirándola con lástima en sus ojos **– Todos saben cómo es Malfoy, Hermione, dirán que eres otra más… y lo sabes. Creo que muy dentro de ti sabes que en algún momento te dejará, se cansará de ti… igual que lo hizo con las demás.  
- Sí, pero ya te dije que entonces espero poder tenerte para que me ayudes… porque querré escucharte decir "Te lo advertí"… Harry, soy feliz… por una vez en mi vida me da igual todo… Sólo deseo que llegue la noche para poder reunirme con él… Te aseguro que el día del baile, cuando entre en el salón de su brazo, seré la mujer más feliz del mundo… y al fin me olvidaré del patito feo y la rata de biblioteca.  
- Sabes que no te lo diré… - **sonrió Harry** – Me lo has dicho tantas veces que sé lo mal que sienta.  
- ¡Hey! –** Y lo empujó desequilibrándolo y a punto de hacerle caer en el lago.

Pero en el fondo, Hermione temía eso… y más, pues desde hacía un tiempo le interesaban las gemas, les había enviado una nota a los gemelos Weasley, quienes se las habían conseguido, para que le dijesen cómo se habían hecho con ellos… Pero lo que más intrigaba a la Gryffindor era por qué ella y Draco compartían los sueños… ¿Cómo era posible que pudiesen ser "conscientes" de ese modo? Porque era como una especie de mundo onírico en el cual se encontrasen, los demás personajes que aparecían no eran más que imágenes, no recordaban nada o ni siquiera estaban de verdad… Era como si cada noche se metiesen en el rodaje de una película de la que fuesen los protagonistas…

Por mucho que buscase en la biblioteca no encontraba nada acerca de mundos oníricos o unión de sueños. La poción que Draco había encontrado inducía a un tipo de sueño, pero no estaba muy claro qué otras propiedades podía tener… Aunque el Slytherin reconocía que era el que menos deseaba que ese tipo de encuentros se interrumpiesen, al menos la ayudaba en su búsqueda.

­_-----------------------------------_

**- Ahora estamos a solas, Draco… ¿Qué demonios te pasa estos días? –** Decía Snape al cerrar la puerta de su laboratorio **– Has mejorado considerablemente en Pociones pero pareces dormido todo el día. Y ahora me preguntas por esta poción… Deberías de saber que es la que le preparo a la Sra. Pomfrey cada mes para que pueda trataros y durmáis sin sueños. Me parece imposible que no te dieses cuenta –** enseñándole uno de los ingredientes – **o es que no viste la adormidera entre los ingredientes.  
**- **Lo siento, señor… -** se disculpó Draco, sabía por qué no la había visto, en ese momento Hermione le había guiñado un ojo **– se me debió de pasar por alto.  
- De todos modos… algo tiene que estarte pasando, tu comportamiento ha variado considerablemente… ¿Es la muerte de tus padres? ¿Por eso quieres preparar esa poción? –** increíblemente el modo de hablar de Snape parecía preocupado.  
**- No, señor. No duermo bien, pero no creo que sea necesario que tome ninguna poción…** - Y si se la daba, la tiraba por el fregadero, se negaba a dejar a Hermione sin él por la noche.  
**- ¿Se puede saber a qué viene esa sonrisa estúpida? – **le chilló Snape, no debió pensar en ella.  
**- Señor, si me permite la libertad… ¿conoce usted el comportamiento de Zabini? –** Yéndose por la tangente **– Es que me preocupa, puede darnos problemas si alguna de las alumnas lo denuncia… sería un escándalo para la Casa Slytherin.  
- Haz lo que te dé la gana… y no te preocupes por Zabini, ya le he llamado la atención esta mañana, cuando quieras contármelo, sabes que mi puerta está siempre abierta para ti. –** Dejándolo marchar.  
**- Sí, señor. Gracias, señor.**- Haciéndole una reverencia.

Cuando salía del despacho le pareció que Snape miraba su pecho, podría ser que al agacharse se le viese el colgante… y con las connotaciones que tenía para los elfos… Muy probablemente Snape supiese ya lo que tanto le había costado ocultar… pero se negaba… por mucho que le preguntase no le diría nada… se enteraría como todos, el día del baile.

Camino a su sala común encontró un problema del cual se había olvidado… no pensó que la morena tuviese tal empeño o tal obsesión con él… Pansy lo "atacó" en mitad del pasillo, lanzándolo contra la pared, besándolo a pesar de sus protestas, metiéndole sus manos por entre la camisa… no pensó que el estar con Hermione pudiese afectarle con respecto a otras chicas, aunque no tuviese interés en ellas, pero en esos momentos le estaba dando asco incluso el que Pansy lo tocase… Cuando al fin pudo zafarse de sus manos la empujó lejos de él, pero cuando comprobó el trofeo que ella miraba con curiosidad, la ira creció en su interior.

**- Devuélvemelo, Pansy. –** Ordenó secamente y extendiendo la mano para que obedeciese.  
**- ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué lo tienes y lo escondes? –** Jugando con la piedra, inerte en cuanto se alejó de la piel de Draco.  
**- No es asunto tuyo. Devuélvemelo ya. – **Sus facciones comenzaron a endurecerse, pero la morena no se percataba de ello, pues examinaba el colgante con curiosidad

Pero ocurrió algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba, antes de que Draco pudiese llegar a coger su varita, el colgante comenzó a brillar en un tono rojizo y Pansy a aullar de dolor, a consecuencia de ello soltó la piedra, pero en lugar de caer al suelo quedó suspendida en el aire y flotó hacia Draco, volviendo a colocarse en su cuello, aunque a la vista, sobre su ropa. Los dos Slytherin quedaron mudos de asombro… pues jamás habían visto algo así.

**- Espero que esto te haya enseñado a no meterte donde no te llaman.** – Reaccionó Draco, guardando el colgante y dejando a Pansy en el pasillo mirándose la mano.  
**- ¿Quién es ella, Draco?** – Gritó antes de que el rubio doblase una esquina.  
**- Lo sabrás en el Baile de Navidad –** Respondió él, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ahora por culpa de la idiota de Pansy estaba en su habitación, recogiendo ropa para llevar a la Sala de las Conspiraciones, dudando si contárselo o no a Hermione, claro que tenía que explicarle el extraño comportamiento de la gema… pero si le contaba lo de Pansy… sólo esperaba que no quisiese matarla, Hermione querría hacerlo con sus propias manos, al sistema muggle, y la sangre es tan mala de quitar… sobre todo de las alfombras.

­_-----------------------------------_

Cada vez pasaba más tiempo en esa Sala, le gustaba, era una especie de apartamento con servicio de catering, aunque a Hermione le costaba muchas veces el pedir algo a los elfos… esa compasión suya le traería problemas serios algún día. De todos modos, a medida que iban avanzando con su relación, era más fácil para ella que lo encontrase allí y no en los jardines o en el patio… Así es que esa noche él la esperaba sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro de pociones que había cogido de la estantería… Crookshanks, el gato de Hermione ronroneaba sobre sus rodillas.

**- ¿Otra vez aquí? ¿Es que nunca tomas el sol?** – Preguntó ella bromeando.  
**- Odio el sol,** - respondió sin levantar la mirada del libro **- cuando tienes la piel tan pálida las posibilidades de quemarte…aumentan… me niego… -** Hermione le quitó el libro y apartó con cuidado al gato que protestó débilmente** - …Lo estaba leyendo –** mirándola a los ojos mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él **– Estoy empezando a pensar que he creado un monstruo… -** aceptando el beso** – Tengo que contarte algo que me pasó hoy…  
- Con Pansy, ¿verdad? –** Él la miró sorprendido **– Ella y Zabini no hacían otra cosa que cuchichear durante la cena, señalando de vez en cuando a tu silla vacía. ¿Qué le pasó en la mano? Pero antes dime por qué no fuiste a la cena.  
- No soy capaz de controlarme y siempre acabo mirándote… a este paso terminaré un día de estos levantándome y besándote ante todo el colegio y adiós a nuestros problemas… Por eso apenas como en el comedor… y hoy menos… -** besándola y quitándole despacio la túnica – **Me encontré con Pansy… aunque más bien ella fue la que me encontró** – Y resignado comenzó a contarle toda la escena **– Por lo que no tenía muchas ganas de tener que aguantarla…  
- Comprendo… -** meditando **– Intentaré averiguar más acerca de las piedras… pero tardaré un poco…**

Continuaron la noche como todas aquellas tras descubrir la sala… hablando, estudiando… hasta que las miradas y las manos no permanecían más que unos segundos en los libros antes de perderse en el cuerpo del otro… Uniéndose hasta un punto que Draco no era capaz de definir… pues él no tenía modo de entender aquel sentimiento tan extraño y ajeno a él… Sólo sabía que estando con ella no podía respirar con normalidad, algo presionaba su pecho… cuando la miraba no existía nada más en la habitación que sus ojos y sus labios… y cuando al fin tocaba su piel era como si se hundiese en un pozo sin fin.

La mente de Hermione sabía definir a la perfección aquel sentimiento que la embargaba y no quería que acabase jamás… Entendía lo que Draco le hacía sentir… y le maravillaba el modo en que la miraba, pues ella sabía dar nombre acertadamente, sin dudarlo… y así como ella lo sentía lo veía en los ojos de él… Hermione lo llamaba amor… y ante ese delicioso sentimiento nada existía aparte de la persona amada… Por eso Draco no la forzaba a nada… aquellas noches que ambos gozaban, para Harry y Ron probablemente eran noches de sexo salvaje, pues no podían entender que Draco tuviese algún tipo de sensibilidad o decencia… Pero el hecho de que aún no se hubiese apropiado de su virtud… era uno de los aspectos que ella más valoraba, pues recordaba sus palabras cuando le explicó los sueños… aquello que él pensaba que sucedería… por ello la prueba final sería en la noche del baile de Navidad.

­_-----------------------------------_

Cuando despertó aquella mañana, milagrosamente antes que Hermione, estuvo contemplándola a su lado, dormida y hermosa… Pensaba en la perfección de su cuerpo, pues hasta la marca sonrosada al final de su espalda le daba una apariencia encantadora a sus glúteos… dos suaves montañas sobrevoladas por una delicada mariposa… extremadamente sensible al tacto, por cierto. Pero una vez comenzaba a admirar su cuerpo, no era capaz de encontrarle defecto alguno hasta las diminutas y escasas pecas que salpicaban sus hombros eran una perdición para el Slytherin, quien en una ocasión se había propuesto contarlas a besos… La deliciosa curva de su columna tantas veces arqueada en premio a su dedicación…

Jamás había estado con una mujer tanto tiempo sin encontrarle algún defecto… Hermione no sólo era hermosa, sino además inteligente, absorbía cada dato en su mente y luego era capaz de llevarlo a la práctica de un modo fabuloso y correcto, aprendía con precisión matemática cada movimiento de varita que veía… y a medida que pasaban tiempo juntos se volvía más enérgica y apasionada a la hora de lanzar un hechizo… era como si cada día tuviese una mayor confianza en sí misma y sus poderes…

Por desgracia tenía que despertarla, debían arreglarse para ir a Hogsmeade, pero se permitió el lujo de hacerlo de un modo placentero para ambos… Aprovechando que se encontraba tumbada boca abajo, comenzó besando a largos intervalos sus hombros, jugó con su lengua en su nuca, consiguiendo algún suspiro pasajero… descendió por su columna, lamiendo y besando cada peca que encontraba por el camino hasta llegar a la mariposa… la cual besó con extrema suavidad y aún así logró que abriese los ojos… unos ojos ambarinos que lo miraban con glotonería felina.

- **Me encanta tu técnica para despertar a la gente… - **ronroneando al desperezarse - **¿Seguimos en la ducha? **

A pesar de lo poco que le gustaba a Hermione dar trabajo a los elfos domésticos, aquella mañana no les quedó más remedio que desayunar en la sala, pues Draco no era capaz de mantener sus manos alejadas de ella ni un segundo… hasta tal punto que insistió en que comiese sentada en su regazo, lo que ayudó a aumentar su retraso… Por escasos minutos no llegan a tiempo, además de proporcionar tema de cotilleo, todos comentaban que era demasiada casualidad que llegasen a tantos sitios al mismo tiempo… Incluso tuvieron que sentarse juntos al no quedar asientos libres, aunque Pansy intentase echar a Zabini del suyo infructuosamente. Sin embargo, las habladurías cesaron cuando cada uno tomó un camino diferente al llegar al pueblo.

Harry había logrado encajar el día para poder acompañarla a la sastrería, no podían permitirse que les vieran a Draco y a ella entrar juntos, mucho menos con lo "mano-larga" que estaba ese día el rubio, con lo que le había costado que nadie se fijase en la mano, que no era suya, sobre su rodilla durante el corto viaje… No tardaron mucho en llegar, aunque Harry quiso acompañarla al interior, ella no le dio importancia y supuso que daría más credibilidad al engaño al ver a Parvati con su hermana y unas amigas tomando café cerca… Pero cuando llegaron al lugar en que Draco la esperaba, se dio cuenta de que no había pensado en el bochorno que podría sentir Harry al ver cómo el Slytherin la tomaba por la cintura y la besaba ardientemente. El sastre debía de estar bien pagado por Draco, ya que desaparecía un instante antes de que el rubio la apoyase contra la pared, el deseo que sentía por ella era en extremo evidente… una intencionada tos interrumpió el examen exhaustivo de su cavidad bucal… Draco se separó de ella, pero mantuvo una mano en su cintura lo que impidió que se cayese al flojearle las piernas…

- **Disculpa, Harry… Te aseguro que no me acordaba de que estabas aquí – **Se disculpó y le ofreció la mano ante la sorpresa del chico - **¿Quieres tomar algo? He dispuesto que nos sirvan un refrigerio – **sonreía sinceramente y ello lo desconcertaba.  
- **No… gracias… no quisiera molestar… **- Intentó excusarse.  
**- No moletas, Harry, en serio. Ahora que Mione y yo… - **mirándola con un extraño brillo en sus antaño fríos ojos – **somos… pareja, creo que deberíamos intentar llevarnos bien ¿no te parece?  
- Supongo… pero…  
- No se hable más, no hay excusa que valga, al menos toma una copa conmigo mientras toman las medidas de Mione – **dirigiéndose de nuevo a ella – **Ve yendo, gatita, yo me quedo con Harry, tranquila. – **Una vez solos, Draco se dirigió a una mesa cercana - **¿whysky o coñac?  
- No bebo, gracias. – ** Pero Draco sirvió al menos un dedo en cada vaso y le ofreció uno a Harry.  
**- Aunque sólo te mojes los labios… tienes que acompañarme… Sobre todo por lo que quiero hablar contigo… **- Su rostro se tornó serio, aunque no había rastro de frialdad en sus ojos. **– Supongo que ahora que sus padres no están… eres a quien debo decírselo… por ser el varón más cercano a ella… ** - Bebió de un trago la medida de whysky – **Mis intenciones con Hermione son del todo honorables, - ** Harry bebió un generoso sorbo de su vaso – **No puedo decirte que esté pensando ya en matrimonio… pero quiero que sepas que no me imagino la vida sin ella **– mirándolo a los ojos y viendo cómo terminaba la copa – **Y esto te lo digo para que no sigas insistiendo en que voy a dejarla… Ya eres libre para salir corriendo en busca de la Comadreja…  
- Te agradecería que no lo llamases así… y ella… - **pero Draco lo interrumpió.  
- **Ella agradecería también que él no la llamase "mujerzuela"… - **Dejando el vaso en la bandeja – **Harry, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije esa noche: "sigue siendo doncella pero no desea ser rescatada"? – **él asintió – **Sigue siendo vigente. – **Se oyó un suspiro de alivio – **Pero algún día dejará de serlo, ya conmigo ya con otro… y no por ello debéis crucificarla.**

Harry salió casi corriendo de la sastrería, dejando a Draco con una satisfactoria sonrisa sirviéndose más whysky antes de entrar a la sesión de toma de medidas… Hermione lo recibió con una sonrisa temerosa, pero con un gesto de la cabeza borró cualquier miedo que pudiese tener y procedieron a la tarea de idear un vestido acorde a lo que ambos deseaban… Según ella debía ser largo, con pocos adornos y ligero… según Draco negro y plateado, pero lo más importante… fácil de quitar. La modista que había ido hasta allí expresamente por petición de Malfoy, tomó todas las notas necesarias y prometió intentar reunir todo aquello en un vestido.

Al terminar, su recién estrenada pareja estaba radiante y perfecta para el almuerzo que tenía pensado con ella, le ofreció el brazo y salieron por la puerta de atrás, con una cesta. Él la guió por los callejones hasta llegar a los límites del bosque… aunque era mediados de Noviembre, ya estaba todo nevado y el paisaje era un mar blanco en el que no se distinguía el suelo del cielo… La llevó hasta una cueva, que Hermione reconoció como aquella en que Sirius se había escondido, aunque no dijo nada, allí encendió un pequeño fuego y extendió dos mantas en el suelo, antes de comenzar a sacar manjares diversos de la cesta…

Hermione estaba disfrutando de uno de los días más hermosos de su vida… hasta que una bola de nieve impactó en la roca sobre sus cabezas… y ambos se miraron… sin saber qué hacer.


	6. Revelaciones

_Hola de nuevo!!!_

_Veamos… ante todo agradeceros vuestro interés en la historia… no sé qué haría si no recibiese vuestro apoyo tras cada capítulo… en serio… _

­_-----------------------------------_

**6.- Revelaciones**

La bola de nieve que impactó sobre sus cabezas en la roca, provocó que ambos se levantasen rápidamente y cogiesen sus varitas para apuntar a la zona de donde surgiera el proyectil, aunque lo que sorprendió a Hermione fue la posición que el Slytherin adoptó: los músculos tensionados, en clara alerta… como una serpiente preparada para atacar… pero lo más extraño era que había interpuesto su cuerpo entre ella y la amenaza, no como en la Sala cuando Harry la zahería, sino que realmente estaba dispuesto a defenderla a toda costa…

**- ¡Tranquilo, era una broma para llamar vuestra atención! –** dijo una voz risueña proveniente del bosque.  
**- ¿Fred, eres tú? –** preguntó Hermione, reconociéndolo. Pero Draco no abandonaba la alerta.  
**- Sí, dile que deje de apuntarnos, por favor.  
- Lo siento, pero… ¿Quién me asegura que no has usado la poción multijugos? –** siseó la serpiente.  
**- ¡Ostras, es verdad! Con lo de Voldie… Espera… -** al cabo de unos segundos **- ¡Ya sé! Mione, si te digo que Cornamenta y Canuto son nuestros ídolos, ¿te crees que somos nosotros?  
- Sí, venid sin miedo. –** Dijo ella posando una mano en el hombro de Draco** – Sólo ellos conocerían esos apodos –** la serpiente bajó la varita y respiró tranquilo **– Perdonad chicos** – Se disculpó ella cuando los gemelos se acercaron a la entrada de la cueva.  
**- No pasa nada… nuestros padres nos hacen eso cada vez que vamos a visitarlos, como papá trabaja en el Ministerio… dice que tiene que dar ejemplo. –** explicaron a intervalos.  
**- Sí, me acuerdo. Ahora, ¿qué hacéis aquí? –** preguntó extrañada.  
**- Entre otras cosas, hacerle una oferta a Zonco y ya puestos verte y contestar a tu lechuza en persona –** contestó Fred.  
**- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí con él? –** preguntó George, señalando a Draco.  
**- Somos… -** dudando un momento y mirándolo también **- …pareja. –** cerrando los ojos por miedo a ver sus caras.  
**- ¿Pareja? –** Exclamaron al unísono  
**- ¿De esas parejas de laboratorio? –** Inquirió Fred  
**- ¿O de las de besarse? –** apuntó George.  
- **Premio para George** – dijo Draco de fondo.  
**- Nos dejas...** – comenzó Fred.  
**- …de piedra** – terminó George.  
**- Lo sé…** - dijo Hermione resignada **– Podéis comenzar a insultarme como Ron, si queréis.  
- ¿Qué? –** Ambos atónitos **– Lo mataremos…  
- Mamá nos mataría después… creo que sólo –** inició George  
**- … le meteremos de todo en la comida y en la cama** – finalizó Fred

Hermione ahora lucía una tímida sonrisa y se dedicó a explicarles a grandes rasgos todo lo sucedido desde que se despidieron en la estación, mientras Draco para mantenerse entretenido recogía los enseres de su picnic, sin dejar de escuchar cada palabra y sonreír cuando ella procedió a contarles las reacciones de cada uno de sus amigos al enterarse…

**- Pobre Harry… entiendo a Ginny, pero lo de Ron… -** decía Fred  
**- … no tiene perdón. Lo va a pasar muy mal en vacaciones, tenlo por seguro.  
- Gracias chicos, pero no creo que haga falta… -** dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.  
**- Ya me encargaré yo de él…** - se escuchó decir a Draco por lo bajo.  
**- Bueno y… -** Fred se acercó a Draco **- ¿Qué tal os va?**

El Slytherin se quedó mirándolo sorprendido porque le dirigiese la palabra y tardó un poco en contestar… aunque por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver cómo George se llevaba a un aparte a su novia… ¡Un momento! ¿Acababa de llamarla novia para sus adentros? Realmente estaba peor de lo que pensaba… aquel día sólo se había propuesto ser amable con los amigos de ella porque no quería tener problemas en su primera visita al pueblo, ahora que al fin había accedido a que él la acompañase al baile… pero al reconocerse a sí mismo que era su novia, se dio cuenta de que en realidad lo que quería era verla feliz y sonriente como unos momentos antes…

**- George, ¿qué pasa con las gemas? –** preguntó Hermione sabiendo porqué se habían dividido los gemelos precisamente en ese instante **- ¿Pudisteis averiguar algo?  
- Sí… perdona, - **señalando con la cabeza a los dos hombres que hablaban animadamente a unos metros de ellos **– se ve que ha cambiado un poco, pero sigo sin fiarme… -** con una sonrisa forzada **– Sólo podemos decirte lo poco que sabemos: nos las consiguió un proveedor nuestro de Francia, él las adquirió en una subasta de un castillo de Provenza… le venían en un lote de baratijas… Antes de dártelas nos aseguramos de que funcionasen y no fuesen de mentira, pero nada más… aparte de que pasaron la aduana sin problemas. Decías en tu carta que hacían cosas raras… ¿Cómo qué?  
- Pues además de lo esperado, cambiar de color según el estado de ánimo del otro y enfriarse en momentos de verdadera necesidad… se calientan de vez en cuando… bueno, digamos que en circunstancias especiales… -** carraspeando avergonzada **– y luego algo inexplicable – **contándole lo que había hecho el colgante de Draco cuando Pansy se lo arrebató.  
- **Sí que es extraño, lo de calentarse… no hace falta que me expliques las circunstancias… -** sonriendo divertido – **me hago una idea… pero lo otro…**

No pudieron continuar la conversación porque Fred y Draco se les unieron, hablaban animadamente de las últimas creaciones para la tienda y compartían ideas para gastarle bromas pesadas a Ron… cuando se les unieron, la pareja comenzó a relatarles a los gemelos todas aquellas que le habían hecho hasta el momento… la del zumo de calabaza fue la más aplaudida… Pero llegaron al límite del bosque desde el cual pudieron ver algunas túnicas inconfundibles, Draco y Hermione tenían que separarse… aunque los gemelos pudieron ver en los ojos del rubio una tranquilidad al dejarla en sus manos… inusitada y hasta el momento nunca vista… pero lo que los Weasley no sabían era que Draco no deseaba que su ahora reconocida novia sufriese las pullas de Ron sola… por mucho que Harry intentase suavizarlas.

De vuelta en Hogwarts y esperando a que Filch abriese las puertas, Draco se acercó a Fred y George que estaban saludando a unos amigos… Durante el camino había estado madurando una idea, recordando algunas de las cosas que su padre le había enseñado acerca de los negocios… quizás pareciese descabellado pero Lucius siempre le decía que había que arriesgar para ganar.

**- ¿Puedo hablar un momento con vosotros en privado? –** Los gemelos asintieron y se alejaron con él del grupo **- ¿Me permitiríais invertir en vuestra empresa?  
- ¿Invertir? –** Preguntó Fred con ojos brillantes y rostro altamente interesado.  
**- Sí, me gustaría ayudaros para que exista una tienda de bromas Weasley en cada ciudad… -** explicaba Draco **- … a cambio de un porcentaje razonable de los beneficios…  
- No creo que exista problema alguno, tendríamos que consultar algunos aspectos legales y comprobar algunas cosas… pero, creo que desde hoy puedes considerarte inversor** – acepto Fred ofreciéndole la mano para sellar el trato.  
**- Y tampoco habrá problema si os pido un dossier con aquellos artículos ya en el mercado y los que saldrán en breve…  
- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Quieres apuntarte también al grupo de experimentación? –** Propuso George.  
**- No, creo que paso… -** declinó Malfoy.

La inaudita reunión no pasó desapercibida para todos aquellos que ya comenzaban a impacientarse a las puertas del castillo… pero la atención pronto se dirigió a la siguiente extrañeza del día: No era el conserje quien las abría sino el mismísimo director.

**- ¡Vaya! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! –** Dijo Dumbledore al ver a Fred y George **- ¡Si son los famosos Weasley! Sus productos son muy celebrados en el castillo, caballeros **– Comentó con una sonrisa **– Supongo que se quedarán a cenar…  
- ¡Hombre! Si insiste así…** - respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Tras la divertida anécdota, los gemelos siguieron a Dumbledore y los alumnos se dirigieron a las salas comunes de sus respectivas casas, a descansar de la visita a Hogsmeade, aunque dos pronto se escabulleron para encontrarse en los vacíos corredores… para seguir otro camino

El mismo camino en que los acelerados corazones eran sus guías hasta la meta deseada, los que instaban a sus alegres risas a resonar entre los solitarios muros, a frenar sus pasos para acercarse a la fría piedra con sus cuerpos, a unir sus labios con el ansia de los enamorados… El amor ciego y sordo a todo lo que no fuese el ser amado… Los dedos teclearon con rapidez la contraseña, sin necesidad de que los ojos viesen las teclas tiempo ha memorizadas, la puerta se abrió para dejarles entrar en su refugio…

No siendo conscientes de unos ojos que habían observado sus escarceos por los pasillos con fiera determinación, mientras una boca de labios finos se curvaba en una mueca de desagrado y asco… unas manos que se cerraban en puños de blancos nudillos producto de la ira creciente en su solitario y frío corazón, envidioso de la felicidad de los amantes…

------------------------------------------------------

_En el Gran Comedor…_

El bullicio y el arremolinar de gente señalaban el lugar en que se encontraban los gemelos Weasley… recibidos entre sus antiguos compañeros como héroes, alumnos de todas las casas se habían acercado para ver a los protagonistas de la mayor serie de bromas pesadas culminadas con fabulosa fuga… de toda la historia de Hogwarts. Los únicos que permanecían impertérritos e indiferentes al alboroto organizado en torno a la mesa de Gryffindor, eran los Slytherin. Pero al aparecer los jefes de casa en torno a las mesas, todos volvieron a sus asientos…

**- Sé que no es normal… -** comenzó el director con calma y consiguiendo que el murmullo continuo de voces cesase **- … que unos alumnos que no han terminado su formación sean bienvenidos de este modo, pero como veo hacéis una agradable excepción con Fred y George Weasley… Sólo quiero comunicaros que a pesar de sus esfuerzos en intentar convencerlo… el conserje sigue manteniendo su mercancía en la lista de artículos prohibidos dentro y en las inmediaciones del castillo… Eso es todo… -** Pero antes de sentarse observó como los gemelos se ponían en pie**. - ¿Deseáis decir algunas palabras? –** invitó amablemente.  
**- Sí, muchas gracias, director Dumbledore…** - agradeció George.  
**- Chicos lo hemos intentado… pero no ha sido posible, Filch no comparte el cariño que nosotros le tenemos… -** se lamentó Fred provocando varias carcajadas.  
**- Pero de todos modos pronto nos tendrá más cerca… pues el curso que viene podréis comprar todos nuestros productos en Zonco… - **anunció George, consiguiendo una ovación.  
**- Aunque ello no sería posible sin la fabulosa ayuda de nuestro nuevo inversor… -** dijo Fred mirando a Draco quien negaba lo más discretamente que podía con la cabeza **- … el mismísimo Sr. Malfoy, ahí sentado. –** la segunda ovación no fue tan entusiasta pero de todos modos las miradas cayeron sobre el Slytherin.

Cuando la comida apareció sobre las mesas tras el discurso breve pero impactante de los dos gemelos, todos comenzaron a comer en mitad de un ruidoso parloteo que los profesores se negaron a romper… Snape y todos los Slytherin miraban a Draco de forma aviesa, pues no les había gustado ese modo de llamar la atención… no era propio de un alumno de esa casa… Pero Malfoy sólo respondió una cosa a todas las preguntas: Que los negocios no entienden de sangre…

Hacia los postres Fred se levantó y se acercó un momento junto a su nuevo inversor para bisbisearle algo al oído…

**- Imagino que querrás matarnos por anunciar de ese modo nuestra futura relación comercial pero… ¿Se te ocurre una excusa mejor para venir a nuestra mesa?  
- ¿Qué? –** Draco estaba estupefacto.  
**- Por favor… -** sonriendo maliciosamente **– Tenemos que discutir algunos asuntos con nuestro "inversor" –** diciéndolo de modo que aquellos que estaban sentados cerca de Draco lo oyesen perfectamente.  
**- Pero no puedo…  
- ¡Claro que sí! – **tomándolo por el hombro y tirando de él.

Fred lo llevaba casi a rastras en dirección a la mesa Gryffindor… aunque llegado un momento, al ver el asiento que le habían reservado, no lo arrastraba porque se resistiese, sino porque sus pies ya no le respondían.

**- Hola Hermione, te traigo un regalito –** susurró a la chica sentando a Malfoy a su lado.

Al principio no sabían muy bien qué hacer, pero al cabo de unos minutos, Fred y George, fueron introduciéndolos en la conversación, hasta que aquellos que estaban a su alrededor no se fijaban ya en el escudo verde y plata de Malfoy, sino en lo mucho que se reían con las ocurrencias del rubio ante las ideas de los gemelos…

Draco no podía creer aquello, estaba sentado en la mesa de los Gryffindor, casi llorando de la risa, tomando la mano de Hermione con la suya bajo la mesa… Hubo un instante en que dirigió su mirada a sus compañeros de casa, sintió el rechazo y la desaprobación en sus rostros, la repugnancia en sus gestos y el veneno en los labios que se movían en continuos cuchicheos… y una necesidad de dejarlos mudos del asombro por besar a Hermione a la vista de todos, creció en su interior. Ella debió de percibir algo pues apretó con fuerza su mano y el colgante se tornó tibio contra su piel…

Aunque Draco no lo pudiese saber, el brazalete de Hermione acababa de enfriarse por primera vez desde que se lo había puesto en el tren… siguió la dirección de su mirada y supo lo que en esos instantes pasaba por su mente… por ello intentó transmitirle fuerzas con aquel sencillo gesto…

------------------------------------------------------

Se encontraba en el despacho de Severus, su profesor y amigo se había cansado de que lo esquivase y le había impuesto un castigo que consistía en escucharlo…

**- Draco, comprendo que la muerte de tus padres de ese modo tan repentino e inesperado te haya afectado… pero lo que no logro entender es esta creciente rebeldía: hace meses que no duermes en tu cuarto, tus compañeros apenas te ven si no es en clase, desapareces de improviso… lo único que no puedo reprocharte son tus resultados académicos… parece que al fin te interesas por tu educación… Pero necesito que me digas dónde duermes y qué diablos pasa contigo… **

Sabía que no podría ocultárselo tanto tiempo a Snape sin que le llamase la atención y ahora que estaba ocurriendo no sabía exactamente qué decir… ¿Podría confiar en él?

**- Señor… antes de responderle necesito que me aclare algunas dudas –** intentando ganar tiempo mientras descubría a lo que atenerse. Snape asintió con un gesto de impaciencia. **– Todo lo que le diga… ¿Será confidencial?  
- Por supuesto, sobre todo siendo tú y eso lo sabes muy bien.  
- Sólo espero que sepa comprender también que algunas cosas ocurren de modo inesperado y sin responder a ningún plan… -** tomó aliento antes de empezar a traumatizar a su profesor con su confesión, por lo menos lo haría de forma gradual **– Por primera vez he conocido a una chica que merece que la llame mi novia, pertenece a otra casa y procuro mantenerlo en secreto hasta por lo menos el momento del Baile de Navidad. Como ninguno de los dos podemos soportar estar separados por mucho tiempo, nos reunimos durante la noche en alguna sala que de antemano sepamos que estará vacía. –** Mirándolo a los ojos – **Severus, es la primera mujer que deseo respetar… sólo dormimos juntos, el hecho de estar a su lado me llega… y sabes que eso jamás me ha ocurrido antes, tú mismo me decías que debía intentar que las chicas durasen más tiempo a mi lado… pero en cuanto las tenía no encontraba aliciente alguno en su compañía, ella y yo llevamos todo este tiempo conociéndonos y hablando… y no me canso de escucharla… -** Snape lo escuchaba impertérrito – **Hasta hacemos las tareas juntos y nos ayudamos el uno al otro, ella es la que me ha incitado a prestar mayor atención en las clases, porque las conversaciones que tenemos después son fabulosas… Cuando me ausento o desaparezco es para estar a su lado en momentos que siento que me necesita… Jamás pensé que alguien pudiese llegar a confiar en mí de ese modo sincero y sin pretensiones en que ella lo hace…  
- ¿Me estás diciendo que tú, un Malfoy, estás enamorado como un tonto y te dedicas a jugar a Romeo y Julieta por los pasillos?** – Preguntó el profesor incrédulo al ver cómo el rubio asentía **– Casi preferiría que te estuvieses drogando…** - hundiendo el rostro entre sus manos - **¿Existe algún modo de que desistas en esa relación y dejes de hacer estupideces?  
- Me temo que no, señor –** Respondió Draco firme.  
**- ¿Quién es ella?** – Inquirió a bocajarro.  
**- Preferiría no decirlo, señor.  
- Eso quiere decir que cuando sepa quién es no me va a gustar, ¿verdad?  
- Es muy probable, señor.  
- ¿Y si yo supiese quién es y dónde pasáis la noche en realidad?** – Draco lo miró atónito. - **¿Qué dirías si te prohibiese verla?  
- Señor, con el debido respeto, no puede hacer eso…** - Pero se calló al tener que ahogar un grito de dolor. La piedra acababa de darle un calambrazo y en su fuero interno supo que Hermione se encontraba en peligro _**– Tengo que irme… -**_ y salió corriendo del despacho.

No dio tiempo a que su profesor le diese permiso para irse, pero aunque hubiese esperado no lo habría conseguido porque Severus Snape acababa de quedarse helado al escuchar la voz que salió de los labios del muchacho en esa sencilla frase… la voz que reconoció al instante era la de Lucius Malfoy.

------------------------------------------------------

Hermione volvía de la biblioteca con una pila de libros, esperaba encontrar el pasillo vacío como siempre en ese ala que casi no se usaba, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando alguien la agarró por el brazo y tiró de ella con fuerza para introducirla en un baño cercano… Aunque su cara quedó blanca al descubrir a su captor… no era otro que Blaise Zabini.

------------------------------------------------------

Corría por los pasillos sin saber a dónde iba, el colgante parecía querer indicarle de doloroso modo la dirección correcta pues cada vez que dudaba sentía las descargas en su pecho… pero ya no sintió dolor alguno cuando vio los libros en el suelo frente al baño de los chicos de la quinta planta…

------------------------------------------------------

Zabini la miraba lascivo y con una repugnante mueca de satisfacción, intentaba acorralarla contra una pared, cuando al fin lo consiguió algo extraño sucedió: Una especie de barrera invisible se formó alrededor de la Gryffindor repeliendo al Slytherin… pero este no dio muestras de que aquello le importase en demasía y continuó intentando acceder a aquello que deseaba….

------------------------------------------------------

Al abrir la puerta vio a Hermione contra una esquina y a Zabini acercándose a ella con no buenas intenciones… Algo hirvió dentro de Draco y olvidándose de la varita y todo lo aprendido de magia fue hacia él para cogerlo por el cuello de la camisa y tirar con fuerza hasta lanzarlo contra las puertas de los servicios… su compañero lo miró sin comprender justo un instante antes de que el puño de Malfoy se estrellase contra su rostro…

**- No…** - golpeando su estómago y haciendo que se doblase por el dolor **- …vuelvas… -** pegándole un rodillazo en la cara **- … a tocarla. –** Asestándole varios puñetazos en cara y abdomen **– Estoy… -** tirándolo contra el suelo **- …harto…** - Zabini resbaló por las baldosas hasta dar contra la pared **- … de tus repugnantes… -** saltando sobre él **– vicios. -** Encajándole un puñetazo tras otro **– Es mía… y vas a dejarla en paz.**

El moreno muchacho no era capaz de liberarse de Draco, la fuerza del rubio era superior a la suya y era evidente que la ira la había incrementado considerablemente… Pero no era capaz de entender la reacción del príncipe de su casa, jamás le había recriminado sus gustos por las mujeres… ni podía siquiera imaginar lo que hacía que un sangre limpia orgulloso como él defendiendo a una sangre sucia como Granger… ¿Y eso de que era suya?¿Un Malfoy recurriendo a las manos para controlar a alguien?

**- Drake, para… -** Mione asió su brazo antes de que lo descargase de nuevo contra el maltrecho rostro de Zabini **– Es suficiente, cariño… -** apartando al rubio de su víctima y llevándolo al lavabo para limpiar la sangre de sus puños **- ¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando al dejarle la cara como un mapa?** – Le recriminó **– ¿Acaso a todos los hombres os dicen que para defender a una chica tenéis que comportaros como animales? **– Limpiando con un pañuelo húmedo la sangre de su pálido rostro **- ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que tuviese la situación bajo control antes de saltar sobre él?** – Recibiendo un suspiro de resignación como respuesta, por lo que miró los ojos fríos de su amado…  
**- Entonces… después de dejarme los nudillos en castigarlo por atreverse a tocarte… ¿tengo que oírte protestar? –** Preguntó incrédulo** - ¡Ay! –** El agua fría le escocía al entrar en contacto con las heridas de su puño.  
**- No… -** respondió ella con una sonrisa **– Tienes razón… -** acariciando su rostro** - …te mereces un premio por ser mi caballero de la oscura armadura… -** besándolo con deleite.

Ambos se olvidaron del cuerpo semi-inconsciente que estaba en el suelo, se besaron con una certeza antes desconocida… para ella, Draco acababa de demostrarle su amor de un modo violento pero apasionado, cuando lo había visto abalanzarse sobre Zabini de ese modo, un sentimiento de orgullo y alivio había recorrido su cuerpo; para él, Hermione se había convertido en suya de un modo maravilloso y brutal… Ninguno de los dos pudo comprender hasta qué punto sus corazones se habían unido hasta ese momento… en que la furia del chico acababa de revelar sus sentimientos por ella de un modo escandalosamente evidente.

Sólo separaron sus labios y cuerpos cuando comenzaron a escuchar unos leves sonidos procedentes del perjudicado Zabini, el muchacho estaba intentando levantarse tras el salvaje castigo al que Draco lo había sometido… El rubio se acercó a su antiguo compañero y amigo para asirlo por el cuello de modo que sus ojos quedasen a la par…

**- No tendré que decirte que ni se te ocurra delatarme… o contar algo de lo que has visto, ¿verdad?** – amenazó Draco con sus fríos y crueles ojos clavados sobre los temerosos de Blaise… que logró emitir un sordo quejido de aceptación.

------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno… por lo de ahora vuestra humilde servidora se despide… aunque sin poder quitarme el séptimo capítulo de la cabeza… os lo aseguro ;)  
_

_Un beso,_

_Madie_


	7. Baile de Navidad

_Hola de nuevo mis querids lectors..._

_Estoy maravillada con la aceptación de este fic… tanto que es la una de la madrugada y he terminado este capítulo…sí, es inmenso… en comparación con los que he escrito hasta ahora… pero había tantas cosas que reflejar… tanto que expresar… que no he podido resistirme y a estas horas termino…Ays! Soy una esclava de la musa… Snif! Snif!_

_Bueno hay sorpresas y datos curiosos… veremos al Draco frío y cruel… pero sobre todo al nuevo Draco, el que empieza a formarse a través de cada capítulo en que pasa más tiempo con Mione. Pero aunque se esté convirtiendo en un hombre comprensivo y cariñoso… no deja de ser ese rebelde sin causa que tanto nos gusta… _

--------------------------------------------

**7. Baile de Navidad**

Como cada mañana Draco despertaba con Hermione abrazada a él… acariciaba su brazo y besaba su rostro para despertarla… por regla general en tan sólo dos minutos la chica empezaba a responderle… pero aquel día en lugar de corresponder a sus besos y caricias, se hundió bajo las sábanas….

**- No quiero salir…** - su voz sonaba amortiguada por las mantas.  
**- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso una Gryffindor está empezando a ser cobarde?** – Pinchándola.  
**- Sí, soy cobarde y a mucha honra…** - Protestó ella.  
**- Vamos, gatita… -** levantando las sábanas para mirarla **– Te prometo que todo saldrá bien.  
- Claro, para ti es fácil decirlo – **continuó protestando **– No has visto el vestido e irás bien tapadito con tu traje…  
- Cariño, te dije que si estabas descontenta, podías cambiarlo… - **con voz conciliadora.  
**- Es que es precioso… pero creo que tendré un ataque de nervios antes siquiera de bajar las escaleras de mi dormitorio… - **Saliendo y aferrándose a su pecho **– Draco… ¿y si no vamos? Podemos quedarnos aquí y estar tranquilos… y sin que los demás lo sepan y nos miren.  
- Veamos… ¿Tienes miedo de que se sepa o de ponerte el vestido? Porque ya no lo tengo muy claro… -** Sabiendo a la perfección que era lo primero con alguna influencia de lo segundo.  
**- Es que… hemos estado tan tranquilos y felices sólo porque nadie lo sabía… y cuando vean el vestido sabrán que me lo has regalado tú y… puede que piensen que es un pago por… y no quiero ser una más, Draco.  
- Lo primero que has de tener en cuenta es que llevo mucho tiempo sin hacer caso a lo que digan los demás y creo que deberías empezar a practicarlo tú también, lo segundo, tendrás que acostumbrarte a mis regalos… porque me encanta hacértelos y por lo de ahora me he contenido… - **acariciando su nariz sonriente **– Pero lo más importante es que yo sé que no eres una más, todas las demás mujeres sólo eran un entrenamiento para poder estar contigo –** besando sus labios con dulzura **- ¿De acuerdo? –** Ella asintió con la cabeza **– Y si quieres que no haya duda de lo que siento por ti… no te quites el brazalete.**

Draco comprendía en cierto modo el nerviosismo de Hermione, no había visto el vestido, era cierto, pero porque ella no había querido porque deseaba que fuese una sorpresa, no sabía la Gryffindor que cuando llegase a su dormitorio esa tarde para cambiarse, le esperaba otra en su mesilla de noche… Para mantener el misterio hasta el último momento habían decidido que se vestirían en sus respectivos dormitorios, a Mione así podría ayudarla Ginny, la pelirroja había declarado que con ese vestido su amiga necesitaría ayuda sólo para ponérselo… clara indirecta que decía a Draco que la modista había conseguido lo que él deseaba…

Esa mañana había visita a Hogsmeade, para que aquellos que tuviesen que terminar con los preparativos de la noche no tuviesen ningún contratiempo, Draco tenía que salir para recoger algunas cosas… aunque no se lo había dicho a Mione para no preocuparla más… De todos modos se arreglaron y se despidieron hasta la noche…

**- ¿No nos veremos en el comedor?** – Preguntó él antes de salir.  
**- No, no creo que pueda comer nada… de todos modos Ginny ya me dijo que me llevaría algo para que no me desmayase… -** comentó ella divertida y nerviosa **– Si la oyes hablar no sabes quién está más nerviosa, si ella o yo.  
- Es normal, es tu amiga… creo que además es la única que comprende por lo que estás pasando… - **acariciando su barbilla antes de acercarla para besar sus labios con ternura – **Gatita, te prometo que todo saldrá bien… pero necesito que te tranquilices un poco… -** sonriendo y señalando el lugar en que llevaba el colgante **– O no podré respirar…  
- ¡Cielos! ¡Perdona cariño!** – Se disculpó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba provocándole **– Será mejor que te lo quites entonces…  
- No, porque así me garantizo de que vas a intentar relajarte… **

En Hogsmeade Draco visitó varias tiendas, supo que Pansy lo estaba siguiendo nada más llegar al pueblo, por lo que tuvo que recurrir al mismo método que había usado el día en que encargaron el vestido para Hermione, dejó encargado que le llevasen todo a una dirección para así asegurarse de que sus compras no eran espiadas. Por suerte, la mayor parte de las visitas era confirmar que aquello que había encargado estaba listo, daba la dirección para que lo entregasen a tiempo y se iba a la siguiente… Entró en un par sólo para despistarla y las dos últimas diligencias las tuvo que realizar por mensajero… Nunca se había alegrado tanto de tener dinero e influencias como aquel día…

Cuando volvió a Hogwarts para el almuerzo no se sorprendió de que la morena quisiese sentarse a su lado, por suerte para él le bastó una mirada para indicar a Crabe y Goyle que no deseaba la compañía de la chica… Pansy se encontró con que las dos moles no eran tan fáciles de apartar como ella se pensaba… No se sentó a su lado, pero aún así no dejó a Draco tranquilo… se pegó a su espalda como una lapa y comenzó a preguntarle por todo lo que había estado haciendo en Hogsmeade…

**- Mi dragoncito… dime por qué has ido a tantas tiendas… por favor… -** enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Draco, algo que detestaba.  
**- No es asunto tuyo, Pansy** – Sin siquiera mirarla, apartando su mano. **– Si quieres agotar mi escasa paciencia…antes pregúntale a Blaise lo que ocurre en esos casos…** - el aludido se enfrascó en su plato, como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo en esos momentos…  
**- Pero dragoncito… -** continuó Pansy sin hacerle caso **– Tienes que empezar a buscar pareja para el baile… -** volviendo a jugar con su cabello **- todos sabemos que no se lo has pedido a nadie todavía…  
- ¿A no?** – Draco miró a Harry, no perdía un solo detalle, seguro que estaba pensando que Pansy tenía su consentimiento para seguir jugando con su cabello **– Pansy… que no lo hayas visto no implica que no sea cierto… -** cogiéndola por la muñeca, ejerciendo más fuerza de la precisa **– Deja de tocarme el pelo… y como vuelvas a llamarme "dragoncito"… -** levantándose y mirándola despreciativamente **– Sufrirás las consecuencias…  
- No me das miedo Draco… -** respondió ella desafiante** - …esta noche harás el ridículo cuando aparezcas con tu supuesta novia… -** acercándose a él más de lo necesario para continuar amenazándolo **– Porque nadie puede tener el porte de una Slytherin… y serás el hazmerreír de todos cuando salga llorando a la primera de cambio…  
- Tienes razón… eres la única que puede ir altiva con una cara de caballo como la tuya... – **zahirió Draco – **Tampoco conozco a nadie que esté tan orgulloso de ser el felpudo de todos nosotros… Hay que reconocerte que llevas tu oficio con orgullo… -** soltándola **– Pero ya no necesito de tus servicios… -** sentándose para comer **– Puede que Blaise esté interesado… aunque ya estás un poco usada para su gusto.**

Fue entonces cuando pudo comprobar lo que Hermione le había explicado tras darle la paliza a Zabini… pues Pansy, llena de ira, apuntó con sus uñas a su cara… pero una invisible barrera se lo impidió, arrojándola contra la pared… La morena, sin comprender, atribuyó aquello a un conjuro no verbal de Draco, una de las especialidades del rubio… De todos modos sirvió para que desistiese de entrometerse…

Pero no pudo evitar que todo el mundo empezase a preguntarse demasiadas cosas al llegar dos lechuzas idénticas cargadas con un paquete cada una, que se posaron frente a él y Harry… Al desatar el paquete de la suya vio una nota…

_Saludos desde Diagon Alley:_

Hemos decidido cuidar a nuestros inversores muy bien, para que no os quejéis… supongo que si no sabías que Harry era nuestro inversor, ahora te acabas de enterar… Sí, es el que aportó el capital inicial para nuestra empresa y por ello le estamos muy agradecidos… pero no dejamos de quererte con locura por desear apoyarnos…

Nos pediste un informe detallado de los artículos en venta y en postproducción… aquí te lo enviamos además de una muestra de algunos que a pesar de estar en proyecto, hemos comprobado que no resultan peligrosos… tranquilo… es para que nos des tu opinión al respecto.

Atentamente,  
Fred y George Weasley.

No podía creerlo… ¡Harry y él inversores de la misma empresa! Esto era totalmente inesperado… Abrió el paquete, igual que Harry, encontrando varias cajas con etiquetas en las que estaban las características de cada producto: Nombre probable o definitivo, propiedades, modo de uso, recomendaciones… Los gemelos se lo habían tomado en serio y habían preparado un surtido heterogéneo pero con una presentación impecable… Conociéndolos no esperaba que fuesen así de cuidadosos para los negocios…

Tomó una caja pequeña y estudió la ficha… Nombre probable: _Por decidir._ Propiedades: _Transformar líquidos en bebidas determinadas._ Modo de uso: _Añadir una pastilla a cualquier bebida, sin importar cantidad._ Recomendaciones: _Para mayores de edad._ Sugerencia de presentación: _Similar a caja de bombones._ La abrió y se encontró con varias pastillas de diferentes colores y una carta en la que explicaba las diferencias. Amarillo, Fire - Whisky; rojo, Burdeos; blanco, vodka… Ahora comprendía la restricción de edad… Sirvió en un vaso un poco de agua y echó una píldora roja… al cabo de unos segundos, el agua se iba transformando en un líquido de tonalidad oscura… tomó el vaso y lo olió discretamente… era vino, tomó un sorbo y era exactamente un vino Burdeos… Levantó la vista y vio a Harry haciendo lo mismo con un líquido amarillento… poniendo una mueca tras probarlo… Recordaba que la bebida no era lo de Harry…

Rápidamente, comenzó a escribir una respuesta mientras la lechuza comenzaba a comer lo que quedaba de su filete…

_Estimados Sres. Weasley:_

Estoy gratamente sorprendido por sus esfuerzos… comprenderán que no he tenido tiempo de leer el dossier aunque sí de probar alguno de los productos que tan a bien han tenido enviarme… Encuentro oportuno decirles que sólo me ha confirmado en mi deseo de trabajar con ustedes… En cuanto me sea posible me pondré en contacto con mi asesor financiero para que dé comienzo a todos los trámites necesarios.

Atentamente,  
Draco Malfoy.

P.D.: Feliz Navidad.

Esperó a que la lechuza terminase de comer y luego ató la respuesta a su pata… sabía que la misiva estaba escrita en un tono demasiado formal… pero cada vez que pensaba en negocios era lo que le ocurría… Seguro que si Hermione hubiese estado con él… le habría recomendado otro tono… Pensamiento que llevó al Slytherin a comprobar que la muchacha había cumplido lo que había dicho… no estaba en la mesa, Ginny bromeaba con Harry y se bebía lo que quedaba en el vaso, para coger los emparedados que había preparado y despedirse con un guiño para el rubio… iba a llevarle comida a Hermione…

---------------------------------------------------

Hermione estaba dando vueltas por la habitación… hacía meses que no estaba allí, sus cosas estaban tal cual las había dejado, salvo por una percha que colgaba del dosel de su cama con una funda de trajes y un paquete que estaba sobre su mesilla de noche y aún no se había atrevido a abrir…

**- Hola, Mione… -** saludó la pequeña de los Weasley ofreciéndole un emparedado **– Come…  
- No tengo hambre, Ginny…** - dijo rechazándolo y sentándose en la cama**. – Llevo intentando relajarme toda la mañana y estoy agotada…  
- Come, luego me lo agradecerás cuando no te suenen las tripas en mitad del baile con tu novio…** - sabía que no podía decir su nombre para evitar cuchicheos de sus compañeras de cuarto **– Quien por cierto está muy tranquilo y ha comido estupendamente…** - obligándola a coger el sándwich y sentándose a su lado.  
**- Ya, él tiene bastante más sangre fría que yo… -** comiendo a desgana** – Gracias por ayudarme y preocuparte por mí. – **sonriéndole.  
**- Nada… si es que te lo mereces, cariño… -** mirando el paquete** - ¿No piensas abrirlo?  
- No me atrevo… llegó poco después de que bajases a comer… y llevo todo el rato dando vueltas pensando en lo que puede ser… -** comiendo ahora nerviosamente.  
**- Bueno… pues lo abriré yo… porque es el mejor modo de que salgamos de dudas y se acabe la intriga… - **levantándose y sacando una tarjeta que estaba adherida a la caja…** - Toma, léelo. –** Entregándosela a Hermione mientras deshacía el lazo. **- ¿Puedo saber lo que dice? – **Hermione comenzó a leérsela.

_Hola, gatita:_

Te dije que a partir de ahora iba a hacerte regalos y me pareció apropiado comenzar en este momento… como no me has dejado ver el vestido… (Detalle muy cruel por tu parte, todo sea dicho) He tenido que guiarme por mi instinto… y sabiendo a la perfección tus medidas espero que no tengas problema alguno en ponerte lo que he escogido para ti.

Sé que estás en un mar de dudas y nerviosismo… pero quiero que recuerdes lo que te dije esta mañana antes de separarnos… Te amo y me da igual lo que digan los demás, eres la única mujer con la que deseo ir a ese estúpido baile y nadie podrá convencerme de lo contrario.

Besos  
Drake.

**- Odio decir esto… pero tiene razón… A los demás… ¡Qué les zurzan! –** Exclamó Ginny sacando un estuche de piel y entregándoselo a Hermione **– Parece ser que ha pensado en todo… ¿Has visto de dónde es? –** señalando el nombre de la tienda impreso en plateado.  
**- ¡Tiffany's! –** Exclamó Hermione en un grito ahogado por la sorpresa… **- Está loco…  
- Por ti… que yo sepa… y soy la que está mejor enterada de todos los chismes… no ha regalado joyas a ninguna… y remarco "ninguna"… Ahora ábrelo… -** ordenó la pelirroja.

Mione lo hizo y se topó con una hermosa gargantilla de plata con un sencillo colgante que era una tira de pequeños diamantes, terminado en una sencilla esmeralda, venía con los pendientes a juego y un brazalete… Las dos chicas se quedaron admirando las gemas sin habla durante unos minutos… hasta que Ginny rompió el silencio…

**- Dudo mucho que haya regalado algo así a nadie… Mione, eso debe de ser carísimo…  
- Es… -** pero la joven no tenía palabras para describir lo que sus manos sostenían - **…precioso… -** dijo al fin cuando acarició con suavidad las gemas **- ¿Será plata?  
- No… es platino, mira…** - sacando una tarjeta que certificaba la autenticidad de los materiales. **– Si este tío no está enamorado… me como la caja. –** terminó diciendo Ginny.  
**- ¿Qué más hay en el paquete? –** preguntó Mione sin atreverse a dejar el estuche.  
**- Tres conjuntos de lencería francesa… -** dijo Ginny levantándose y sacándolos. **– Se ve que su instinto no se podía decidir… ¡Ah! También una caja de zapatos… con una nota "Recomendados por la modista".  
- ¡Oh, Ginny! – **Hermione comenzó a temblar como una hoja **– Esto sólo consigue que me ponga más nerviosa… -** tocando el brazalete de su brazo inconscientemente.  
**- Espera un momento…** - dijo Ginny mirándola con los ojos entornados **– Tú no estás nerviosa por el baile o por el que dirán…** - de inmediato Mione se ruborizó **– Tú lo que tienes es pánico por lo que pasará después…** - acercándose a su amiga y tomando sus manos **– Pero… ¿no lo habíais hecho ya?** – preguntó preocupada.  
**- No… más bien nos… como se dice…  
- Enrollasteis… ya… comprendo… Pues si lo que me contaste de las piedras esas es cierto, será mejor que hables con él antes de nada… o vas a convertirlo en un cubito de hielo…**

Recogieron todo, Ginny escogería el conjunto más apropiado para el vestido y ella iría a la Sala de las Conspiraciones para poder hablar con Draco… si Dobby conseguía hablar con él en privado… De todos modos, cuando su novio llegó la encontró sentada en el sofá, temblando de nervios…

**- ¿Qué pasa, cariño?** – Preguntó preocupado sentándose a su lado y tomando su mano **- ¿Qué te ocurre?  
- Es que… resulta que no estoy nerviosa por el baile... y cuando Ginny se dio cuenta me dijo que lo mejor era que hablase contigo… Sé que te encanta lo desinhibida que soy y esas cosas… pero resulta que esta noche se me ocurrió que podría ser la apropiada para… -** mirándolo a los ojos.  
**- ¿Para que hiciésemos el amor? –** Terminó Draco y ella asintió con la **cabeza – Gatita… no tienes que preocuparte por eso… no lo hacemos y ya está… Eso no puede planearse como has hecho tú…** - en tono dulce y tranquilizador. **– No tengo prisa alguna, no necesito que hagas eso por mí… -** acariciando su cabello** – Relájate y olvídalo…  
- Es que has sido tan paciente estos meses… quería darte una especie de premio a…  
- No es necesario… -** interrumpiéndola y abrazándola **– Gatita, tú eres mi premio, cuando estés preparada de verdad, lo sabrás y no hará falta que planees nada… porque sucederá simplemente… ¿De acuerdo?  
- Sí… Ahora otro detalle… Los regalos…** - comenzó ella.  
**- No admito discusión… ¿Te han gustado?** – Interrumpió de nuevo él  
**- Sí… pero creo que son excesivos… -** logró decir ella.  
**- Lo sé… pero para ti… nada es suficiente. –** Besándola… **- Ahora será mejor que vayas a vestirte y arreglarte… Te esperaré en el Hall.**

---------------------------------------------------

En el dormitorio, Ginny estaba dándole los últimos toques al maquillaje de su compañera… Hermione tenía puesto el vestido negro, estaba visto que la modista había hecho caso sobre todo a Malfoy… porque aunque tenía un cierre en la base del cuello y otro en la cintura… su espalda quedaba totalmente al descubierto… por delante el escote era una simple abertura en triángulo, bastante discreta, que permitía lucir la gargantilla sobre la oscura tela… No tenía mangas por lo que no limitaba sus movimientos… además, la falda aunque era recta, tenía unos cortes en los puntos adecuados para poder caminar con libertad, el peso de la tela hacía que no se rompiese el efecto del conjunto aunque de vez en cuando se podían ver las bien torneadas piernas de Mione… Ginny había conseguido un recogido que no daría problemas a su amiga, ni siquiera si por la noche no podía quitárselo… así los pendientes remarcaban el óvalo de su rostro…

**- Estás preciosa, cariño… -** dijo la pelirroja sonriendo y dejando que se viese en el espejo **– Me parece que en lugar de tenerte envidia por ir con Draco… será al revés…  
- No sé cómo agradecértelo… -** le expresó ella con una sonrisa **– Has hecho un trabajo fabuloso conmigo…  
- Bueno… podrías dejar que me ponga la gargantilla en mi boda… **- pidió con una sonrisa – **Si es que me caso… -** añadió en un susurro.  
**- ¿Voldemort…? –** Preguntó Hermione.  
**- Sí… creo que hasta que Harry no acabe en persona con él… no tendremos descanso. –** Confesó la pelirroja, con voz triste**.- Pero ahora no es momento de lamentaciones… sino de disfrutar de este baile… -** Animándose rápidamente. **– Si te parece bajamos primero y luego haces una entrada triunfal – **guiñándole un ojo…

---------------------------------------------------

Draco salió de su dormitorio abrochándose la chaqueta… oyó algunos suspiros a los que no hizo caso… como siempre… y se dirigió a la Sala Común a esperar un momento apropiado para esperar... Crabe y Goyle estaban allí intentando anudarse las pajaritas el uno al otro, no pudo contenerse y termino haciéndolo él y recomendándoles unas que ya venían hechas… Reconoció para sí mismo que su sangre fría se había ido al traste cuando Hermione le confesó lo que había pensado para aquella noche… Le había dicho que no… pero tras esa conversación no pudo pensar en otra cosa… Decidió que no podía seguir así en mitad de sus compañeros… comportándose como una serpiente encerrada… Salió por su cuadro, aunque no pudo evitar que Pansy y Blaise le siguiesen…

**- ¿Qué te pasa, Draco? ¿Nervioso por si tu "novia" no se presenta?** – intentó pincharlo Pansy.  
**- En absoluto… -** sin siquiera mirar atrás **– Aunque ya veo que al final convenciste a alguien para que te acompañe… ¿o lo compraste?**

Aceleró el paso para dejarlos atrás, cruzó el Hall sin detenerse, aunque pudo ver que algunos empezaban a esperar a sus parejas, él salió por las puertas y bajó la escalinata principal para irse en dirección al campo de Quidditch… Cuando se estaba alejando oyó unos pasos tras él, se giró y vio a Blaise… No le dio importancia y se introdujo entre las gradas… una vez acomodado sacó una pitillera de plata y encendió un cigarrillo…

**- ¿Draco? –** Preguntó Zabini, buscándolo en la telaraña de vigas de madera **- ¿Podemos hablar?  
- ¿Qué quieres, Blaise?-** Dándole una calada al cigarrillo.  
**- ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer? –** Preguntó el chico en cuanto llegó a su lado, encendiendo otro cigarrillo.  
**- Sí… -** respondió lacónico.  
**- No le he dicho nada a nadie… Pansy habla por hablar… ya sabes cómo es.** – Se justificó Blaise.  
-** Lo sé… no es ella quién me preocupa, la verdad. –** Siguió fumando tranquilo.  
**- ¿Snape? **– Preguntó Zabini consiguiendo un asentimiento de cabeza **- ¿Sabe algo?  
- Le expliqué a grandes rasgos… pero no sé qué pueda saber por su cuenta.**

Cinco cigarrillos más tarde, realizó un encantamiento sobre sí mismo para no oler a tabaco y fue al Hall… Zabini se quedó, no le apetecía soportar a Pansy todavía… Draco entró tranquilo, sabiendo que todas las miradas estaban sobre él… pues era la primera vez que iba allí a esperar a alguien, aunque hacía tiempo que no le afectaba ese tipo de atención... Se apoyó de forma elegante contra una columna que, casualmente, quedaba frente a las escaleras por las cuales bajarían los Gryffindor… Cruzó los brazos y se dispuso a esperar… sabía que Hermione pronto aparecería por esas escaleras…

**- Sr. Malfoy… ¿Puedo preguntar qué hace aquí? **– Preguntó McGonagall en tono adusto.  
**- Espero por mi pareja, Profesora.** – Respondió sonriendo.  
**- ¿En serio? –** Dudó la siempre seria Profesora de Transformaciones** - ¿No va con alguien de su casa?  
- No… encontré alguien mucho mejor…  
- ¿Puedo saber quién? –** Aún desconfiando del Slytherin.  
- **Pronto lo sabrá… puede que antes incluso de que nos encontremos… -** mirando a lo alto de la escalera, donde Hermione esperaba radiante **– Si me disculpa… - **con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

El momento clave acababa de llegar, Hermione esperaba en lo alto… y Draco acababa de enderezarse al lado de la Profesora que no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían… Pero el atuendo de la Gryffindor, decía a las claras que lo había escogido un Slytherin… El mismo que empezaba a acercarse a la escalera… mientras ella comenzaba el descenso… mirándolo sólo a él y a su amplia sonrisa al verla… Aquellos escalones se les hicieron eternos a ambos, pero al fin llegaron el uno junto al otro… Él tomó su mano y la besó caballerosamente, luego le ofreció su brazo…

**- Has llegado justo a tiempo, amor mío…** - besando sus labios con suavidad**... – Pronto abrirán las puertas… -** mirando a la boquiabierta profesora **- ¿No es así, Profesora McGonagall?  
- Sí… ahora mismo… **

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron con lentitud permitiendo ver el espléndido decorado que se escondía tras ellas… Cientos de luces navideñas creaban un manto multicolor en el techo, por entre el cual se podía ver el firmamento… una suave melodía navideña sonaba de fondo… Los alumnos fueron ocupando sus sitios entre las mesas redondas esparcidas por todo el salón, manteniéndose únicamente la mesa presidencial de los profesores en lo alto de la tarima… Hubo un gran desconcierto hasta que alguien se fijó en el listado de sitios que había a la entrada…

**- ¡Mione, nos sentamos juntos!** – Exclamó Ginny, preciosa en su vestido de terciopelo verde esmeralda** – También están Neville y Luna y dos incógnitas…  
- Puede que sean los invitados sorpresa… -** explicó Draco **– Severus me comentó algo… no estaba muy de acuerdo con ello… con lo cual será divertido. –** Localizó su mesa y acompañó a las chicas - **¿Dónde está Harry? –** Preguntó a Ginny mientras le retiraba el asiento.  
**- Gracias… Pues me imagino que calmando a Ron…** - guiñó un ojo a **Hermione – Le diste un susto de muerte cuando te vio bajar y tomar la mano de Malfoy. –** riéndose.  
**- ¡Ah, sí! No me fijé…** - se ruborizó la joven.  
**- No, claro… vosotros qué os ibais a fijar… -** rió Ginny **– Si se vio a las claras que no teníais ojos nada más que para el otro…   
- Entonces… tienes que contárnoslo, querida…** - Pidió Draco tomando la mano de Mione - **¿No tienes curiosidad por saber cuantas mandíbulas hemos desencajado, gatita?** – sonriendo.  
**- Sí, un poco…** - confesó Hermione, bastante más relajada tras la conversación que habían mantenido.  
**- Bueno… creo que termino antes diciendo que no ha quedado nadie en el colegio que no tenga que ir al psiquiatra… Los que más boquiabiertos quedaron, por supuesto, fueron Gryffindors y Slytherins… Tenéis que reconocer que al tocar cerca y tras vuestra legendaria rivalidad… pues, cae de cajón que el que ahora estéis juntos traumatice a muchos… -** comentó entusiasmada** - ¡Hola, Harry! –** Saludó a su pareja. **- ¿Cómo está Ron?  
- Diciendo que no me vuelve a hablar en la vida tras ver el sitio que me ha tocado… llevo diez minutos intentando explicarle que los puestos los acaban de escoger ahora, pero no quiere escucharme… - **Explicó mientras se sentaba agotado **– Hola, Mione, estás preciosa… -** saludó con una fatigada sonrisa **– Draco… -** ambos hicieron un ligero movimiento de cabeza en señal de saludo  
**- Harry…  
- ¡Oye! ¿Y yo qué? –** Protestó Ginny risueña.  
**- Tú estás maravillosa, tu hermano dice que me matará porque sales conmigo… -** mirando a Hermione** – ¡Ah! Pero como tú has acaparado la atención… te ha llamado de todo y me niego a repetirlo… conste que Lavender consiguió callarlo con un chillido y algo que le susurró al oído…  
- ¡Hola! –** Exclamó Luna al llegar arrastrando a Neville – **¿A que esta es nuestra mesa? –** Harry y Draco se levantaron por cortesía y se lo confirmaron **- ¿Ves, Neville, como no me equivoqué? –** Tomando asiento y obligando a Neville a hacerlo a su lado **- ¿Cómo está tu espalda, Draco? La última vez que te vi la tenías hecha un mapa…  
- Bien, gracias… -** sonriendo y mirando a Hermione con picardía. **– Neville, tengo entendido que te has convertido en ayudante extraoficial de la Profesora Sprout… ¿Cómo te va?  
- Bien… gracias… -** Respondió Neville, no entendía que Malfoy se dirigiese a él como un igual. **– En estos momentos le estoy ayudando a preparar un nuevo invernadero…   
- ¡Perfecto, me han puesto con mis dos inversores favoritos! –** Dijo una alegre voz a sus espaldas **– Hola, chicos… y chicas… -** Dijo Fred. **- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Mione, estás fabulosa! –** Acercándose a ella **– Te ruego que te pongas de pie y me permitas ver lo hermosa que estás…  
- Hola, Fred... -** dijeron los demás, riéndose de lo estrambótico de su presentación.  
**- Por supuesto, Fred… -** Concedió Mione levantándose y girando para él **- ¿Contento? –** sonrió.  
**- Encantado… - **respondió  
**- Freddie, me separo de ti unos segundos y ya estás flirteando… -** dijo una chica alta y morena que no conocían.  
**- No flirteo, la dama está acompañada… pero es amiga mía y jamás la había visto tan bella** – Se volvió a los demás **– Os presento a Betsy, trabaja con nosotros y pronto me pondrá una demanda por acoso en el trabajo…  
- ¡Fred! –** Protestó ella **– Mucho gusto, lo dice porque lleva un mes rogándome para que lo acompañe. –** Explicó.

Tras las presentaciones y algo de charla intrascendental, aparecieron los menús sobre los platos, Mione arrugó un poco la nariz pues pensaba en el trabajo para los elfos, pero Draco la tranquilizó comentándole que era muy probable que recibiesen ayuda adicional para estos casos… Estaba segura de que no era cierto, pero el detalle de su novio por convencerla de lo contrario le pareció encantador… Poco después resultaron ser la mesa más bulliciosa y alegre de la sala… en parte gracias a Fred, el cual lamentó que George estuviese en otra mesa en la que no debía tener tanta suerte, pues estaba callado y parecía escribir algo en papelitos…

En apenas media hora, George se levantaba con su compañera, una linda muchacha rubia, bastante delgada para el gusto de Hermione y Ginny y se acercaron a la mesa en que se encontraban… Miró a Dumbledore con rostro suplicante y el director, ahogando la risa tras el último chiste de Fred, agrandó la mesa para que pudiesen sentarse con ellos y si antes era la más divertida y ruidosa… con el otro gemelo las risas terminaron oyéndose en todo el salón.

Al cabo de hora y media, aproximadamente, cuando todos habían cenado y ya estaban charlando animadamente… Dumbledore pidió que se levantasen para poder desplazar algunas mesas contra las paredes y hacer desaparecer otras. La mesa presidencial desapareció y sobre la tarima una pequeña orquesta comenzó a interpretar un vals… Todos comenzaron a bailar, incluso Harry y Ginny ante la insistencia de esta última…

Aunque pronto quedó de manifiesto que tanto Draco como Neville habían recibido clases de baile por insistencia de sus familiares, pues dirigieron a sus parejas de modo impecable, ganándose sus sonrisas… y el aplauso de sus amigos… Al vals siguieron más piezas de estilo clásico, Neville y Luna no cesaron de bailar, aunque él de vez en cuando tuviese que parar… pues las ocurrencias de Luna le hacían desternillarse… Draco y Hermione continuaron bailando también, aunque pronto se descubrió que la pareja disponía de una inusitada relación, pues no tenían ni un solo traspié, se deslizaban por la pista de baile con sus miradas unidas al igual que sus cuerpos… Dumbledore y McGonagall también disfrutaban del baile, dejando boquiabiertos a más de uno… pues a pesar de haber visto al director y la profesora bailar dos años atrás, sorprendía la agilidad del anciano.

Sólo unos pocos no bailaban, esos eran los que observaban a los de la pista de baile con envidia, algunos con miradas cargadas de odio, como era el caso de Ron y Pansy… Cada uno estaba en una punta diferente, pero sus miradas eran reflejo de la del otro… Y ambos seguían los movimientos de una pareja en especial…

Harry y Ginny estaban sentados en una de las mesas, pues la chica había pedido una tregua para sus cansados y doloridos pies, Harry había mejorado considerablemente, pero todavía le costaba no pisar a su compañera de baile, por lo menos una o dos veces por pieza… Ron se les acercó con Lavender, la chica estaba bastante desilusionada, pues su compañero no había querido bailar para observar a Draco y Hermione, ella también lo había hecho, pero en su mirada sólo estaba la envidia sana… pues a ella también le gustaría estar en la pista…

**- ¿Qué tal Ginny?** – Preguntó Ron a su hermana.  
**- Bien… Harry ha aprendido a bailar un poco mejor… pero sigo necesitando un descanso de vez en cuando –** explicó sin sonreírle a su hermano **- ¿Y vosotros?  
- Ya ves… tu hermano no quiere bailar –** respondió Lavender resignada…** - ¿Me prestas a Harry un poquito? –** Mirando al sorprendido joven **– Me da igual que me pises… con tal de bailar un poco…  
- Es todo tuyo… -** concedió Ginny generosa…  
**- ¿Yo no puedo opinar?** – Bromeó Harry levantándose.  
**- No…** - respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo.  
**- Jooooo… Me siento utilizado…-** Protestó divertido mientras Lavender sonreía y lo llevaba a la pista, para bailar la siguiente canción… un tango.  
**- ¿Qué quieres Ron?** – Preguntó Ginny tajante.  
**- ¿Tú apruebas eso?** – Señalando a la pareja protagonista de las habladurías de esa noche.  
**- Sí… y no entiendo por qué tú no… -** cruzándose de brazos. **– Ella es tu amiga, te ha apoyado durante cinco años y ahora le das la espalda… Eres un cerdo.  
- Opino lo mismo… - **dijo George tras su hermano. **– No quise llamarte la atención en la mesa, porque eres mi hermano… pero te has portado como un niño caprichoso y maleducado.  
- ¡Ahora entiendo por qué huiste! –** Exclamó Fred, George había estado sentado en la mesa con Ron antes de ir a la suya **– Oye, Ronnie, que la chica haya escogido a otro no te da derecho a decir ciertas cosas de ella… Te estás pasando…  
- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora todos lo veis maravilloso?** – Protestó Ron ante el ataque conjunto de sus hermanos.  
**- Sí… ¡Hasta mamá está encantada!** – Exclamó George.  
**- ¿Lo sabíais?** – Preguntó Ron alucinando.  
**- ¡Claro! Por eso llevamos a Malfoy a la mesa aquella noche, el tío ha cambiado...** – Explicó Fred.  
**- Cuando se lo contamos a mamá, al principio no lo creía, pero cuando escribió a Mione y ella se lo confirmó y le explicó ciertas cosas… que a nosotros no nos dijo… Ahora mamá está feliz, dice que Mione se lo merece después de lo que ha pasado… - **contó George.  
- **¡Ah! Y cuando le contamos tu actitud… no se mostró muy contenta… te lo advierto. Creo que estaba esperando a que se revelasen para enviarte un vociferador… -** dijo Fred con una sonrisa maliciosa…  
**- Ronald… ¿Ves el vestido y lo que Hermione lleva puesto?** – Preguntó Ginny, el chico asintió con la cabeza, estaba abatido por el último comentario de Fred**.- Es todo regalo de Malfoy… y te aseguro que las joyas que lleva no dicen "Eres sólo una diversión temporal".  
- Eso puedo jurártelo… él habló con la tienda, pero me pidió que fuese a recogerlo en su nombre, digamos que no pagas cinco cifras para algo… "temporal" –** aclaró George  
**- ¿Cinco cifras?** – Preguntó Ginny con los ojos abiertos.  
**- No pienso decirte lo que le costó, porque no sería correcto pero… creo que con eso te haces una idea, ¿no?** – Comentó Fred.  
**- Vaya…** - fue lo único que pudo decir Ron **– Pues…  
- Ni se te ocurra decir de nuevo que ha sido un pago…porque te rompo los dientes aquí mismo… -** amenazó George.  
**- No… no… -** Dijo Ron aunque su cara hacía pensar que al fin había comprendido la verdad.

Cuando Lavender le devolvió el novio a Ginny, Ron la sacó a bailar consiguiendo que la chica luciese una espléndida sonrisa… Fue el momento en que Draco y Hermione se les acercaron para tomar un descanso… Los gemelos se disculparon y fueron a atender a sus parejas que comenzaban a ser acosadas por algún alumno… Draco sentó a Hermione en su regazo y se metieron con Harry y su curiosa interpretación del tango…

**- Lo siento, Harry, pero te aseguro que en el tango es él quien dirige… Aunque reconozco que Lavender no lo hace tan mal –** comentaba Draco.  
**- Sr. Malfoy, ¿puedo hablar con usted? –** dijo Snape que se había acercado sigilosamente al grupo.  
**- Sí, señor… -** Hermione se levantó y él se despidió con un beso **– Ahora vengo, gatita.  
- Draco… me parece increíble que te hayas prestado a este bochornoso espectáculo… ¿Cómo te has dejado convencer para demostrar de ese modo que estás en relaciones con esa…?** – Le espetó Snape una vez se hubieron apartado lo suficiente.  
**- Señor, la convencí yo… Ella no quería que se supiese que estábamos juntos, pero yo insistí… -** Explicó Draco.  
- **En cuanto este circo de la navidad se termine… tú y yo tenemos que hablar, jovencito.**  
**- ¡Severus, espero que estarás felicitando al muchacho por su espléndida interpretación del tango! – **Dijo Dumbledore acercándose al curioso dúo.  
**- Más bien estábamos hablando de su pareja de baile, Albus… -** Recalcó Snape con gesto de disgusto.  
**- ¡Maravillosamente encantadora!** – Afirmó Dumbledore **– He de añadir que el traje y los complementos que luce denotan un gusto excelente por parte de aquel que los haya escogido… Puede que un poco costosos, pero aún así hermosos…  
- Gracias, señor… si me disculpan, mi pareja me está esperando. –** Dicho esto mirando a Snape antes de volver con sus amigos y Hermione.

La fiesta siguió sin contratiempos, las parejas bailaban a intervalos, pues algunas de las piezas no eran del gusto de todos… La sorpresa llegó a partir de la medianoche, cuando la orquesta se fue, todos pensaron que se tomarían un descanso pero un grupo muggle apareció en el escenario al cabo de unos minutos… Muchos conocían la banda y algunos incluso eran fans… Pronto Hogwarts tembló al ritmo de Metallica, lo sorprendente fue que cada varias canciones apareció otro grupo también conocido y también muggle… The Cranberries… Así toda la noche se estuvieron intercambiando hasta cinco grupos y artistas muggles a distintos intervalos… Nadie se explicaba cómo Dumbledore había conseguido algo así… pero ninguno se quejó pues tenían muy buena y variada música…

Uno que causó sensación y dio mucho que hablar fue un tal Enigma… su música era una mezcla curiosa de electrónica y música clásica y étnica… Pero lo que los dejó del todo alucinados, sobre todo a los compañeros de mesa de los protagonistas, fue el ver cómo Hermione sacaba a bailar a Draco al escuchar un frenético ritmo africano… al cual comenzaron ambos a moverse, al principio en mitad de risas y con los comentarios de Ginny, Luna y Neville de fondo… luego el baile se tornó más serio, primitivo y erótico… ambos unían sus miradas y sus cuerpos danzando de un modo similar al que lo hacían cada noche… Cuando la música cesó… les costó recuperarse del trance en el que se habían sumergido… Pero volvieron a la mesa con rostro serio y pensativo…

**- Estooo… nos habéis dejado alucinados, chicos… -** comentó Neville que a lo largo de la noche había olvidado su timidez **- ¿Cómo pudisteis bailar así?  
- No… no lo sé… -** dijo Draco mirando a Hermione y tomando su mano **- ¿Tú?  
- Tampoco… al sonar ese ritmo sólo quería bailar… luego… creo que nos dejamos llevar…  
- ¡Bravo, Draco! –** Dijo Pansy con una falsa sonrisa y aplaudiendo afectadamente - **¡Acabas de montar un espectáculo con tu putita maravilloso! Si tu padre te viese ahora mismo… ¿qué te haría? Supongo que te torturaría hasta matarte… o simplemente te mataría sin pensarlo… -** riéndose maliciosamente…  
**- Pansy… Tú quieres morir, ¿verdad? –** Comenzó Draco levantándose.  
**- No… esto es cosa mía, cariño… -** Dijo Hermione levantándose tranquilamente **– Pansy, por favor, sal de aquí, no nos obligues a echarte…  
- ¡Tú, echarme a mí! –** Exclamó levantando la voz y provocando que todo el mundo la oyese - **¿Cómo te atreves a amenazarme? ¡No eres más que una puta! –** Gritó.  
**- Quieto, Draco. –** Ordenó Hermione tranquila, Draco estaba a punto de apartarla para encararse de nuevo con la gritona **– Pansy, te ruego que desistas en tu actitud, no te está sirviendo de nada, Draco ha escogido y no has sido tú…-** dijo en tono conciliador.  
**- ¡JA! ¡Eso te crees tú, sangre sucia! Pero pronto se cansará de ti… igual que se cansó de mí… ya lo verás… - **Siguió gritando Pansy, burlándose de Hermione. **– Sobre todo porque ahora no eres más que la novedad… Pero pronto volverá a los de su sangre… no eres más que un accidente… -** en tono despreciativo.  
**- En el caso de que eso ocurra, sólo espero mantener la dignidad no como tú… Pansy, te estás avergonzando ante todos… por favor… deja de gritar. –** Continuó la Gryffindor, viendo cómo Dumbledore se acercaba…  
**- No me vas a dar lecciones a mí… Ese mal nacido sabe cómo jugar con las personas… pero cuando deje de refocilarse con tu cuerpo… volverá a mí… pero entonces será tarde Draco… - **seguía la chica, alzando la voz cada vez más **– Porque no aceptaré a alguien que ha tenido como ramera a una sangre sucia…  
- ¡Parkinson! - **exclamó Dumbledore al límite de su paciencia **– Pide disculpas ahora mismo por tu comportamiento…   
- De eso nada viejo decrépito… me largo de este colegio de pacotilla en el que se aplaude a un traidor a la sangre como Malfoy… -** Saliendo del salón…  
**- Severus, por favor… ocúpate de esto, es una alumna de tu casa –** dijo Dumbledore, disgustado. **– Hermione, Draco, espero que sepáis entender que…  
- No se preocupe, profesor… -** dijo Hermione **– Está trastornada… no creo que sepa siquiera lo que dice…  
- Creo que es culpa mía… **- dijo Draco serio **– Quizá no debí… no pensé que su obsesión fuese…  
- No es culpa de nadie… -** aclaró Dumbledore **– Enhorabuena, Hermione, pocos intentarían razonar en una situación así… Veinte puntos para Gryffindor.**

El episodio de histerismo de Pansy pronto se olvidó y siguió la fiesta… Ginny consiguió que Harry bailase una canción moderna… el pobre estaba estancado en los clásicos… Ron y Lavender estuvieron bailando hasta las tres de la mañana, luego se fueron agotados a la sala común… algunas malas lenguas decían que seguirían hasta el dormitorio… Pero las parejas formadas por Luna, Neville, Hermione y Draco… no pararon de bailar hasta que Dumbledore dio por terminada la fiesta... a las ocho de la mañana…

**- ¡Hey! ¡Luna, Neville! –** Llamó Draco a la pareja que se iba - **¿Os apetece tomar un chocolate? **– Ambos aceptaron y siguieron a Draco y Hermione.  
**- Draco… ¿A qué viene que ahora te caigamos bien? – **Preguntó Neville mientras subían las escaleras **– Es que antes sólo nos llamabas por nuestros apellidos y ahora…  
- Es encantador y parece un amigo y todo… -** Terminó Luna.  
**- ¡Por favor! Que cada uno termine lo que va a decir… Estar tanto tiempo con los gemelos nos afecta… y a mí me da dolor de cabeza** – Protestó Hermione, medio dormida…  
- **No te preocupes, gatita… Ya llegamos… -** Tranquilizó Draco antes de contestar a Neville – **Es fácil, antes ni se me ocurriría saber qué os interesa o ni me molestaría en conoceros, Neville… En Slytherin no reina el compañerismo, sino el asesinato… además… llevamos toda la noche bailando juntos, nos merecemos un descanso, ¿no?**.  
**- Entonces… este cambio… ¿Es por Hermione? –** continuó Neville.  
**- Sí, en parte… y a que al morir mis padres sólo tenía un amigo… y ni siquiera porque es más bien mi tutor… **- Explicó en tono apesadumbrado **– Pero no hablemos de cosas desagradables… -** sonriendo** - ¡Es Navidad! **

Las dos parejas estuvieron hablando y tomando chocolate, Draco y Neville probaron alguna de las "Meta-píldoras" de los Weasley, nombre que se le ocurrió a Luna a las diez de la mañana… hasta que a las doce ninguno de los cuatro era capaz de mantenerse despierto, mucho menos Neville a quien el coñac dio sueño… Luna se lo llevó con un "levicorpus", prometiendo no decir nada de la sala y avisar a Neville de que tampoco lo hiciese…

**- Pobre, Neville… Espero que no tarden mucho en llegar a Gryffindor… o se despertará con todo el cuerpo amoratado** – comentó Draco comenzando a quitarse la chaqueta **– ¿Te ayudo con el vestido y nos damos una ducha? –** Propuso a la adormilada Hermione...  
**- Sí, por favor…** - logró contestar ella  
**- ¿Te lo has pasado bien, gatita? –** Preguntó Draco abriendo el broche del cuello de su vestido y besando su nuca.  
**- Me lo he pasado genial! ¡No había bailado tanto ni en el baile del Campeonato!** – sintiendo cómo Draco bajaba el vestido al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su cuerpo, lentamente - **¿Cómo puedes tener energías aún?**

Los dedos de su amante estaban liberando su vestido con deliciosa rapidez, su cuerpo estaba contra el de ella, aún con la ropa puesta lo que se le antojó a Hermione como algo increíblemente erótico en esos momentos… Se giró y lo miró a los ojos, ardían por ella, desató su pajarita y comenzó a desabrochar su camisa… pero algo la urgía, apresó los labios de Draco entre los suyos y abrió la camisa de un tirón, sacándosela a medida que acariciaba sus hombros y espalda… Clavándole sus uñas con fuerza cuando sintió sus manos bajar por sus nalgas desnudas… Lo deseaba, pero él era cruel y la hacía esperar… la tumbó en la cama y terminó de desnudarse con lentitud… mientras Hermione intentaba ayudarlo…él no la dejaba… no entendía por qué… pero cuanto más tardaba más lo deseaba a su lado.

Draco no sabía lo que le ocurría a su novia, de pronto se había vuelto salvaje y lo comía con la mirada, intuía lo que iba a ocurrir, por eso se obligaba a tranquilizarse y la obligaba a ella a relajarse aunque infructuosamente… cuando al fin logró desnudarse por completo ella lo cogió por el cuello y lo acercó a sí para besarlo… descendiendo por su cuerpo con sus besos… encendiéndolo de inmediato, durante esos meses ella había aprendido a conseguir de su cuerpo las respuestas que deseaba… pero esta vez no… él debía mantenerse sereno y no podía perder la razón… no, por ella debía controlarse… Aunque se lo estuviese poniendo difícil… muy difícil..

Hermione buscaba el que su piel estuviese contra la de Draco, estaba ardiendo y necesitaba su frialdad… pero él no se lo permitía, sino que con sus besos y caricias iba a conseguir que se consumiese de deseo y calor, necesitaba su piel fresca, sus ojos de hielo… pero él no se lo permitía, sujetaba sus manos y las apartaba de su fría piel… mientras su lengua lograba hacer que su sangre hirviese… su frente estaba perlada de sudor por lo que él le estaba haciendo…

Hasta que volvió a ella, y ahora sus besos eran ansiosos y ardientes como los de ella, sus cuerpos se unieron de un modo hasta aquel momento desconocido para Hermione… una leve punzada de dolor hizo que un aullido escapase de su garganta… pero Draco lo absorbió en su beso… Se miraron a los ojos ella lo buscaba y la duda que había cruzado por su fría mirada durante unos instantes desapareció de inmediato… Arqueó la espalda para acercarse a él, la levantó en vilo y no pudo creer que aquello pudiese estar sucediendo…

Draco estaba en ella y jamás había visto tal ansia en los ojos de una mujer… ella lo deseaba a él… a nadie más. Sólo él la había poseído… ese conocimiento, esa sensación de pertenencia recorrió su espalda… Quiso que ella no lo rechazase jamás, que no necesitase a nadie más que a él… En ese instante supo que jamás podría estar con otra… sólo ella podía darle aquel fuego… sólo Hermione podía derretirlo de ese modo…

Se amaron durante lo que les pareció horas… aunque no existía el tiempo en ese acto de amor, de unión entre dos cuerpos y dos almas… fundidos hielo y fuego eternos de un modo hasta el momento insospechado… Hasta que ambos agotaron sus últimas fuerzas y en un suspiro último alcanzaron el cúlmen de su amor…

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Y hasta aquí puedo escribir… _

_NOTA: Sí, para todos aquellos que podáis escandalizaros porque Draco fuma… veamos, cuadra con el personaje… puede que no entre en la calificación de "sangre limpia" el que te llenes los pulmones de una sustancia nociva… pero… ¿Qué sería James Dean sin su Chesterfield?¿Alguien se imagina a Rick de Casablanca sin su cigarrillo en la boca?¿Y qué decir del "Bad Boy" de Hollywood, Colin Farrel? Asumámoslo, los rebeldes fuman… y yo también y me permito esa licencia poética ahora que en todas partes me persiguen por fumadora… Eso sí, el castillo es un Espacio Libre de Humos… Sigh! Eso lo respeto._

_A todo esto… una preguntita…es que llevo una temporada acelerada perdida por la casa y me he enchufado el MP3 a las orejas a perpetuidad (cuestión necesaria para escribir el fic, conste) y claro, tengo una especie de Banda Sonora Heterogénea del fic… Así que me gustaría hacer una especie de votación, si os parece bien… Puesto que el Baile de Damas, ese que mencioné tardará un poco en celebrarse ¿Os apetecería que los personajes cantasen? Sí, sé que puede que sea una idea un poco descabellada… vale, que tampoco este es un songfic… pero por eso lo dejo a vuestro criterio y me considero totalmente neutral… Me gusta haceros partícipes y me atendré al resultado de las votaciones... Para los que no tengan muchas ganas de escribir con SI o No, llega ;)_

_Bueno… ya me diréis qué opináis de este "Baile de Navidad", supongo que además de encontraros con un Draco muy cambiado os estaréis preguntando si esto será tan idílico siempre… Pues no, me temo que este fic está en la sección de drama por alguna razón… eso sí.. supongo que queda claro que no va a dejarla ahora… nop… pero existen otras cosas igual de dramáticas… _

_Espero vuestros reviews… y ya os lo advierto, esta vez tardaré más que de costumbre en actualizar… pues tengo que planear exactamente todos los aspectos de lo que mi oscura y maquiavélica mente ha planeado… JAJAJAJA… (Bueno, vale… no soy tan mala,… pero es que no puedo ver STAR WARS… definitivamente me sienta mal)_

_Un besazo,  
Madie_


	8. Blanca Navidad Triste Navidad

_Hola!_

_Lo sé… no he tardado tanto como os pensabais, pero lo dicho, como me ponga delante del teclado… la pifié! _

_Supongo que el título os dirá algo, pero de todos modos los comentarios al final… :D_

----------------------------

**8. Blanca Navidad… Triste Navidad.**

En cuanto abrió los ojos, las horas anteriores vinieron a su mente, lo bien que se lo había pasado en el baile, lo mucho que se había divertido con Neville y Luna, cómo terminaron él y Hermione haciendo el amor de un modo totalmente salvaje... Draco siempre había podido dominarse en aquél tipo de situaciones, más de una de sus amantes era fogosa, pero ninguna era como la que estaba durmiendo a su lado… ninguna le había hecho perder el control de ese modo… Pero ellas no eran Hermione…

Se levantó y fue al comedor, para intentar tomar un café, no quería despertarla… las más de las veces ella era la que menos dormía de los dos, por su manía de levantarse temprano… y una vez vio el reloj, se dio cuenta de que no había dormido ni una hora… Se levantó y fue hasta el dormitorio, allí vio a Mione durmiendo placidamente… pero tuvo que dejar de observarla pues el recuerdo de lo que apenas horas antes había sucedido entre ellos, lo dominaba… ansiaba volver a sentir su cuerpo arqueándose bajo el de él… pero necesitaba descansar…

Dio vueltas por la Sala, descubriendo algunas cosas que jamás sospechara se encontrasen en ese lugar… pero el registro terminó pronto y aún seguía nervioso… Se vistió el pijama y la bata con rapidez y salió por el cuadro al pasillo... corrió hasta su dormitorio en las mazmorras de Slytherin y allí comenzó a recoger varias cosas… Tenía que hacer algo… no podía estar inactivo…

----------------------------

Cuando Hermione despertó, estaba sola en la cama… las sábanas aún estaban tibias por el cuerpo que había descansado entre ellas, a la chica se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al pensar en lo que tantas personas diferentes le habían dicho acerca de lo que supuestamente su novio planeaba hacer… No había querido creerles, pero la ausencia del rubio estaba confirmando sus miedos más profundos…

**- Draco…** - llamó.  
**- Ya despertaste… -** oyó el ruido de una silla al retirarse y los pasos de su amante acercarse – **Buenas tardes, gatita** – sonriéndole desde el umbral…  
**- ¡Cielo santo!** – Exclamó - **¿Cuánto he dormido?  
- No te alteres, apenas unas horas… recuerda que nos acostamos a las doce… van a ser las siete.**  
**- Me has dado un susto de muerte…  
- ¿Sólo unas horas te asustan?** – Preguntó Draco acercándose **– Estamos en vacaciones, cariño.  
- No, me asusté al no encontrarte… después de todo lo que me han dicho de ti… reconoce que mis pesadillas tienen su fundamento…  
- Lo reconozco, aunque existe un detalle que no has tenido en cuenta… - **ella lo miró intrigada – **Te amo… tanto que no me da miedo decirlo y eso que eres la primera y única mujer a la que se lo digo… -** acercándose para besarla **– Y lo más importante… después de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, no puedo imaginar mis noches si no es junto a ti. –** sonriendo.  
**- Es precioso lo que dices, Draco… pero del dicho al hecho hay un trecho y sé que con tu experiencia anterior sería una tontería por mi parte pedirte fidelidad y amor eternos…-** se lamentó ella…  
**- ¿No te sirve mi palabra de que eso es lo que deseo? –** Preguntó el Slytherin abrazándola – **Gatita, si todo eso fuese cierto… si lo que te han dicho acerca de lo rastrero que soy… que no niego que lo fuese… **- retirando el cabello que caía sobre sus mejillas **- ¿Qué hago aquí?  
- De acuerdo… pero entiende que no quiero crearme esperanzas para que después me rompas el corazón a cachitos… -** Ella lo miró seria.

Amaba a ese hombre como jamás había creído que pudiese amar, de un modo absoluto y sincero, pero no dejaba de ser un Slytherin mujeriego…

**- Bueno, si va a dar igual lo que te diga… me voy a comer algo** – se resignó el rubio levantándose para ducharse** - ¿Vienes? –** llamó con mirada lujuriosa desde la puerta.  
**- No… necesito café – **sonrió ella yendo al pequeño comedor de la sala.  
**- Tú te lo pierdes… -** con falso gesto indignado.  
**- Si da igual, dentro de media hora aún estarás bajo el agua… - **sonrió ella con picardía – **Jamás pensé que un hombre pudiese tardar tanto en ducharse, afeitarse y vestirse.  
- La perfección lleva su tiempo, querida.** – Fue lo único que oyó antes de que el agua comenzase a caer.

Cuando llegó a la mesa, se extrañó al ver una caja con diversas cosas sobre ella, una taza de café a medio tomar y un artefacto curioso sobre el que descansaban ya consumidas varias colillas… Oteó lo que había en la caja y se sorprendió al encontrar varias cosas con el sello Slytherin… Aunque lo que la estaba obsesionando era el cenicero estrambótico… No pudo resistir más la curiosidad, apuró el contenido de la taza, aún caliente y fue hasta la ducha donde Draco la recibió sorprendido y alagado…

**- Pensé que no querías… -** pero antes de terminar la frase, Mione lo estaba besando y echándolo contra la pared **– Me encanta cuando te pones exigente….  
- Has fumado – **sentenció ella **- ¿Desde cuándo fumas?  
- No podías comprobarlo de otro modo… no… tienes que torturarme…-** cerrando los ojos bajo el agua **– Desde los doce…  
- Fumas, bebes, eres mujeriego… -** enumeró ella **- ¿Algún vicio más que deba saber?  
- Tú. – **Acercándola a sí para besarla **– Y tú… -** besando su cuello **– Y tú…-** bajando hasta su pecho sin dejar de besar cada centímetro de piel que encontraba a su paso.  
**- Manipulador… -** logró susurrar ella

----------------------------

Por primera vez desde que estaban juntos no tenían que ocultar sus sentimientos ni despreciarse en público… Se acabarían las miradas de deseo a escondidas y las escapadas programadas… Ahora podían ir por los pasillos cogidos de la cintura, besarse… Aunque el proclamar su amor tenía ligeros aspectos que aunque sabían que ocurriría no pensaron que fuese de ese modo… Los Slytherin que se encontraban los miraban con odio y repugnancia, alguno incluso se atrevió a comenzar a insultar a Hermione… pero la mirada de Draco solía bastar para que saliesen corriendo…

Al entrar en el Gran Comedor, juntos como iban, todos los ojos de los presentes se abrieron de asombro… estaban confirmando que lo que habían visto en el Baile no era una alucinación provocada por el ponche… Draco comenzó a soltar a Mione para irse a su mesa, pero ella, sin dejar de mirar a Dumbledore, lo asió con firmeza, se enderezó y lo guió… para su sorpresa… hasta la mesa de Gryffindor… Sabía cuales eran sus intenciones con sólo ver sus ojos… ¡Por Merlín, adoraba a esa mujer!

**- Hola, Harry –** Saludó ella sonriéndole **– Ron.** – Sin mirarlo **– No os importa que Draco –** mirando a Ron **– mi novio **– remarcó – **se siente con nosotros, ¿Verdad? –** sonriendo como una cobra lista para saltar sobre su presa.  
**- En absoluto… -** se apresuraron a contestar los aludidos **– Buenos días, Draco.  
- Hola, Harry –** saludó el Slytherin con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios **- ¡Ron! ¿Quieres zumo de calabaza?** – con la misma sonrisa.  
**- No, gracias.**

Pero la conversación de los chicos cesó cuando una lechuza atravesó uno de los cristales, cayó en picado sobre la mesa de profesores, rebotado en la cabeza de Dumbledore antes de caer en su plato de gachas. El director miró al animal con curiosidad, estuvo quieto unos segundos pero luego se levantó, se sacudió las gachas adheridas a lo que podría llamarse plumaje, salpicando al profesor y volvió a emprender el vuelo, si a elevarse y descender, avanzando de modo errático podía llamarse así… pronto su periplo terminó ante un asiento vacío… el pájaro emitió un curioso ruido, casi denominable ulular y una carcajada se oyó en todo el comedor… Dumbledore no podía con la risa… Draco miró el ave que, aún con su mensaje atado a la pata, intentaba introducir la cabeza en el vaso de Ron, o eso dedujo de los cabezazos erráticos del animal al vaso…

**- Ven, Errol… que tu dueño sea un imbécil integral no es culpa tuya **– Dijo Hermione, cogiendo la lechuza con cuidado y ayudándola a beber agua de una taza **– Ron, coge el mensaje…  
- ¿Sigue vivo? –** Preguntó Draco mirando al pelirrojo que estaba tirado en el suelo **– Creo que está azul… -** sin rastro de preocupación en la voz **– No, ahora se ha puesto rojo… si sigue así pasará por todo el arco iris…  
- Draco…** - recriminó Hermione.  
- **Aburrida**.  
**- No… está bien…** - dijo Ron escalando a su asiento **– Sus burlas me han sacado de la catatonia** – cogiendo el mensaje **- ¡Oh, no! –** Exclamó temeroso con un hilo de voz **- ¡Es un vociferador!**

La carta se dobló sobre sí misma hasta formar una curiosa boca de origami que miraba desafiante al pelirrojo…y la voz de la Sra. Weasley se oyó por todo el comedor, fuerte, clara e indignada….

**- RONALD WEASLEY… ¿CÓMO PUEDES CAER TAN BAJO? CUANDO ME ENTERÉ DE TU MODO DE COMPORTARTE CON HERMIONE** – girándose hacia la chica – **Hola, querida, me alegro de que al fin lo sepan todos… y me alegro por ti, Draco. –** volviendo a descargar su furia sobre Ron **– A TU AMIGA, A NUESTRA INVITADA DURANTE AÑOS… - **Draco, Harry y Hermione, decidieron hacer caso omiso y seguir desayunando tranquilos **– SÓLO PORQUE NO TE HAYA ELEGIDO A TI NO TIENES DERECHO A INSULTARLA DE ESE MODO… ME AVERGÜENZA QUE SEAS MI HIJO… PORQUE DE MÍ NO HAS APRENDIDO ESE MODO DESPRECIABLE DE TRATAR A UNA AMIGA… SIN OLVIDAR QUE DE ESE MODO INSULTAS A TU FAMILIA Y A CUALQUIER MUJER QUE SE PRECIE DE SERLO ¡¡¡¡TE PROHIBO JUGAR AL QUIDDITCH! POR LO MENOS HASTA QUE SE ME OCURRA OTRO CASTIGO PEOR PARA ESTA INFAMIA **–El parlanchín sobre se giró hacia los tres chicos que seguían con s desayuno como si nada ocurriese – **Por** **supuesto estáis invitados a pasar lo que queda de vacaciones con nosotros, Draco espero que aceptes nuestra humilde invitación – **volviendo a Ron** – Y TÚ… TE COMPORTARÁS COMO ES DEBIDO O TE CASTIGARÉ DE POR VIDA** – La carta se hizo trizas que cayeron sobre el plato de Ron.  
**- Agradable detalle por parte de tu madre el invitarme… -** comentó Draco a Ginny, sentada al lado de Harry, Ron había vuelto a ponerse catatónico **– Aunque no sé si aceptar, no quiero molestar…  
- Tranquilo… no molestas, sé que Percy no está, a Ron lo meterá en el desván con el poltergeist, los gemelos viven en Diagon Alley… supongo que habrá sitio sin problema. –** Tranquilizó Ginny con una sonrisa.  
**- ¿Qué planes tenías? – **Preguntó Harry en un intento de ser amable.  
**- Volver a mi mansión vacía y emborracharme durante toda mi estancia allí. Pero gustosamente cambiaré mis planes. –** Aceptó Draco sonriendo a la pequeña de los Weasley.  
**- Te gustará La Madriguera – **comentó Hermione – **Es una delicia, nos lo pasamos genial todos los años.  
- ¿La Madriguera? **– Preguntó Draco desconcertado.  
**- Es como se llama la casa –** Explicó Harry.  
**- Mejor me callo…  
- Sí, estás más guapo cuando te contienes… -** confirmó Hermione divertida.

----------------------------

Cuando subieron al tren para reunirse con los suyos y celebrar la Navidad, todos pensaron lo mismo… aquel vagón jamás estuvo tan lleno de gente rebosando felicidad… ni tampoco podían hacerse a la idea de que Malfoy estuviese entre ellos… Aunque el rubio pronto dejó a Mione para reunirse con Crabe y Goyle… pues tenía cosas de las que hablar con ellos… Ella le preguntó si quería que lo acompañase… pero él le recomendó que se quedase con sus amigos, se divertiría más…

**- Me pregunto qué tiene que hablar Malfoy con sus guardaespaldas…** - murmuró Ron.  
**- Son sus amigos también y no ha podido hablar con ellos desde antes del baile… supongo que tendrá que explicarles demasiadas cosas… -** Explicó Hermione **– El pobre lo pasaba fatal cada vez que se reunía conmigo y tenía que darles esquinazo… son enormemente fieles y si están con él es porque les gusta cuidarlo…  
- ¿Eso te lo dijo él? **– Preguntó Harry con desconfianza  
**- No, eso lo vi yo con mis propios ojitos más de una vez… las miradas que le echaban a Draco no son las de dos guardaespaldas sin mente…** - Respondió ella.  
**- La verdad, no sé qué creer…** - comenzó Neville **– Sí, Hermione, ahora parece que ha cambiado, ya no se mete con nosotros y todo eso… pero…  
- Os puedo asegurar que es sincero… si alguna vez lo veis portarse de un modo extraño es porque su educación no puede borrarla de golpe… comprendedlo. –** Defendió Hermione a Draco **– Vamos, Neville, estuviste bebiendo con él la mañana siguiente al baile… hablasteis durante horas… no entiendo ahora esta suspicacia…  
- Yo sí… - **Sentenció Draco en la puerta, serio.  
**- ¡Draco! –** Se sorprendieron todos** - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?  
- Lo suficiente… Primero, ni Crabe ni Goyle son mis guardaespaldas… por lo menos ya no; segundo, Mione tiene razón… cuesta olvidar una vida entera de odio y rivalidad; tercero, no podéis fiaros de mí, es comprensible… Lo que yo sé y ella no puede deciros es que terminaréis viendo que de verdad lo intento… pero que conste que es sólo por verla feliz.** – Sonriendo a la chica **- ¿Podrías venir? Los chicos quieren hablar contigo…**

Cuando la Gryffindor llegó al compartimiento en que las dos moles la esperaban, se sorprendió de que ambos de un modo educado le comentasen que sospechaban hacía tiempo que Draco y ella estaban juntos, habían hecho lo posible porque Pansy no se enterase y le habían dado pistas falsas… Sentían mucho que Zabini la hubiese atacado y se alegraban de que Draco hubiese llegado a tiempo… sólo esperaban que no le importase que uno de ellos la acompañase a partir del momento en que volviesen a las clases… Zabini seguía siendo peligroso y no se fiaban de Pansy… Hermione quiso convencerlos de que no era necesario… Pero ambos se opusieron pues conocían mejor a los dos individuos… Draco no decía nada, sólo permanecía de pie, apoyado en la puerta con gesto tranquilo… observándola…

----------------------------

Draco había dispuesto que un coche los recogiese a la salida de la estación… ¿Cómo se las había arreglado para avisar al Sr. Weasley? Nadie podía contestarlo… pero allí estaba dándoles la bienvenida en cuanto bajaron del tren… Los ahora seis amigos se despidieron de Luna y Neville hasta la vuelta en el colegio, que sería en dos semanas…

**- Por cierto, Malfoy... –** comenzó el Sr. Weasley, aunque se notaba que le costaba pronunciar ese apellido  
**- Puede llamarme Draco si le resulta más cómodo.** – Concedió el rubio con una sonrisa que descolocó al hombre.  
**- Pues,… Draco,** - correspondiéndole a la sonrisa **– Gracias por el coche, habría sido complicado llevaros a todos en taxis o no sé… en escobas…  
- No es nada… fue cosa de Mione… yo sólo envié una lechuza…** - mirando a la chica…

Hermione sabía que aquello era mentira, cuando le había comentado que sería un problema llegar hasta la Madriguera, al ser tantos y no tener el Sr. Weasley coche… Draco sólo había asentido con la cabeza mientras escribía la carta… Él se acordaba de ese detalle y ya estaba solucionándolo mientras ella acababa de percatarse en ese momento… Pero comprendió que no quería dar la impresión de estar echándose flores continuamente ante los Weasley… Y con esa mirada, la chica supo que le había costado… pues toda una vida alardeando de su dinero no se cambiaba tan fácilmente.

Cuando llegaron a la Madriguera… Draco quedó de piedra observando la increíble construcción sin orden ni concierto… era como si el que la había hecho no supiese muy bien lo que quería en un principio y fuese añadiendo cosas cada poco tiempo… Absorto en deducir cual era el cuerpo principal de aquella maraña de cuartos añadidos… no se dio cuenta de que una mujer salía por lo que podría llamarse la cocina y los recibía a todos con un abrazo… incluso a Draco, cosa que lo sorprendió en grado sumo…

**- Draco, no sabes lo que me alegra que decidieses venir… sé que la invitación llegó demasiado justa de tiempo, pero claro… como teníais ese detalle de que nadie supiese lo vuestro… -** parloteaba Molly Weasley sin cesar…  
**- Sra. Weasley, quien le está agradecido soy yo, no se preocupe… no tuve que cancelar nada… -** la mujer le sonreía y cuando terminó lo miraba con ternura… ¿Por qué?  
**- Sra. Weasley… -** comenzó Hermione - **¿Dónde nos instalamos? –** Mirando a Draco de reojo...  
**- ¡Oh, claro, querida!...** – Y se dirigió de vuelta a la casa.

Llevando a Draco de la mano, el chico no se atrevía a soltarse y cuando vio que Hermione los seguía sólo pudo sonreírle y encogerse de hombros… Él no entendía que las familias son cariñosas entre sí… y con los invitados… Molly siempre había sentido un gran cariño y pena por Harry, pues el chico había crecido en mitad de una familia que no lo apreciaba, sabiendo que sus cariñosos padres habían muerto… Draco era el siguiente "animal perdido" que había decidido acoger bajo su ala maternal… Sabía por las malas lenguas que aunque el joven tuvo una familia no era exactamente cariñosa con él, sin olvidar el que Narcissa era una alcohólica y Lucius un amante de la mano dura con el chico… Ahora Draco también estaba solo en el mundo y era el candidato perfecto para que esa amable mujer lo llenase de cariño…

Ron no compartía el mismo razonamiento que su madre, claro… pero no podía protestar, mucho menos cuando su padre ya le estaba diciendo que él dormiría en el desván esta noche después de que su madre lo convenciese de que para el resto de su vida era algo excesivo… Sabía que todos estos castigos eran por haber tratado a Mione de ese modo… él mismo ya estaba arrepentido, sobre todo porque ahora veía que ella sólo se había enamorado… y eso no lo puedes controlar, como a él le pasaba con Lavender… Pero veía injusto que esa serpiente fuese a su casa y su madre, con la que se había metido cientos de veces, lo estuviese acogiendo como hacía con Harry y ahora con Hermione…

**- Ronald, -** dijo su padre **– vete quitando esa cara de ciruela amarga o duermes en el desván todas las navidades… -** entrando en casa.  
**- Ron esta noche duerme en el desván, mañana recuperará su cama si se comporta… por eso Harry dormirá en la cama de al lado, vosotros dos podéis compartir la de los gemelos…- **decía Molly.  
**- Gracias, dejaremos los baúles y luego bajaremos para ayudarla…** - dijo Hermione peleando para coger el suyo.  
**- Trae… -** dijo Draco amablemente cogiéndolo por el asa e izándolo de un modo imposible, con una sonrisa **– Ahora guíame… - **guiñándole un ojo.

Cuando Ron vio a Draco cargando con los dos baúles y a Hermione mirándolo con admiración… le dio un vuelco el estómago... ¿Por qué tenía que ser condenadamente perfecto? Harry le dio un empujoncito para que dejase pasar y Ginny se reía… porque su novio acababa de intentar emular a Draco cargando su baúl también y casi se da contra la mesa al trastabillar…

**- Harry, déjalo… soy una recia jugadora de Quidditch, creo que podré llevar mi baúl sin problema… -** obligándole a posarlos.  
**- No es justo… ¿Cómo puede con los dos de ese modo? –** Protestó Ron.  
**- Supongo que habrá conseguido que Mione no traiga libros… -** contestó Ginny divertida subiendo con su baúl las escaleras…  
**- Ron… -** recriminó su madre **- ¿Qué te dije?  
- Lo sé, lo sé… -** subiendo tras Harry, arrastrando el suyo**. – Mira que tener que portarme bien con "Copito de nieve"…** - murmuraba mientras subía las escaleras haciendo un ruido ensordecedor.  
**- Vamos, "Zanahoria"… **- Le dijo Draco a sus espaldas **– Deja de protestar y te ayudo con el baúl.  
- ¿Desde cuando eres tan amable con los demás? –** Le espetó Ron cuando el Slytherin cogió el baúl como si fuese una pluma.  
**- Desde que Hermione me pide que ayude a sus amigos testarudos para ver si así dejan de protestar por las esquinas y no le da dolor de cabeza…** - contestó con una sonrisa cínica.  
**- Claro… no querrás que tenga jaqueca por la noche, ¿no? –** soltando el baúl dejando que lo aguantase Draco, al que no le importó y lo lanzó a la habitación, casi atropellando a Harry.  
- **Mira… lo que haga con Hermione no es asunto tuyo, ¿de acuerdo? –** Enfrentándose a Ron, que descubrió que no había crecido tanto como el Slytherin **– Lo que pasa es que luego tengo que aguantar a tu amiga triste porque no eres capaz de cerrar la boca…** - susurró Draco como una amenaza **– Y conste que como sigas con esta actitud a la vuelta de las clases… me las vas a pagar y ella no podrá impedirlo.** – Girándose y entrando en la habitación con su novia.  
**- ¿Has visto eso, Harry? –** Preguntó Ron enfadado a su amigo**. – ¡Me ha amenazado en mi propia casa!  
- Ron, te la estás buscando…** - Advirtió Harry **– La trata bien, la adora e intenta llevarse bien con nosotros… deja de protestar y ya está.**

----------------------------

Las cosas fueron bien en la Madriguera, excepto un ligero desacuerdo entre Hermione y la Sra. Weasley con Draco… según ellas estaba demasiado delgado y comía poco… según él estaba perfectamente y comía lo suficiente… de todos modos se las arreglaba para que Harry o Ron terminasen comiendo las tres cuartas partes de lo que le ponían en el plato…

**- Es que no entiendo esta testarudez por tu parte, Draco… -** decía Hermione de pie con los brazos cruzados a los pies de la cama donde él estaba tumbado **– Comes demasiado poco… no sé por qué te empeñas en comer como un pajarito…  
- ¿Pajarito? –** levantándose sobre los codos sorprendido por la expresión.  
- **Sí, Pigwidgeon come más que tú –** Explicó ella sentándose **– Haz un esfuerzo… o te quedarás en los huesos.  
- Perdón… pero no puedo comer todo lo que me ponéis en el plato… es imposible.** – mirándola buscando un poco de comprensión. **– Nunca he comido tanto y no voy a empezar ahora porque vosotras os empeñéis –** acercándose a ella y acariciando su cuello con los labios **- ¿O quieres que me ponga gordo y fondón?  
- No… -** separándose con dificultad **– Estamos hablando de tu salud…** - evitando sus ojos que la desnudaban con la mirada. **– Si sigues así te pondrás enfermo…  
- Llevo comiendo así toda mi vida y no tengo problema alguno…** - levantándose y situándose frente a ella **– Hago ejercicio y como lo suficiente… ¿Acaso es que no quieres que esté delgado para que las otras chicas dejen de mirarme? –** tomando su barbilla para levantar su rostro y obligarla a mirarlo.  
**- No, no es eso… -** callando cuando Draco comenzó a saborear sus labios **– No quiero que me claves los huesos…-** Draco se detuvo y la miró con la acostumbrada frialdad de sus ojos… atravesándola.  
**- No te pases… primero me llamas "pajarito" y ahora "saco de huesos"…** - soltándola – **Creo que me voy a dar un paseo… -** Rodeándola y saliendo de la habitación.  
**- Pero… -** quedándose con la palabra en la boca… Draco ya no estaba ni la escuchaba. **– Esto es estúpido…  
- Sí, -** dijeron Harry y Ginny en el umbral.  
**- No sé por qué le haces caso a mi madre, Mione… - **dijo Ginny **– Está cañón así de delgadito…  
- Ejem… -** carraspeó Harry.  
**- Tú también… pero tienes mejor apetito que Draco, eso sí** – lo tranquilizó.  
**- Así mejor… -** Harry entró al cuarto para hablar con su amiga **– Mione, viste cómo cargaba los dos baúles al llegar… no es un alfeñique, eso te lo aseguro…  
- Sí, hazle caso… el pobre no pudo siquiera levantar el suyo…** - pinchó Ginny.  
**- Te encanta humillarme, ¿verdad? –** Protestó Harry.  
**- Es para que no se te suba a la cabeza lo del Elegido… -** echándole la lengua divertida – **¡Ah! Y no te olvides, Hermione, que Draco es el Buscador de su equipo… requiere que esté delgado, pero seguro que hace ejercicio para no ser más que un palillo que no pese…  
- Sí… yo tendré que entrenar mucho para bajar todo lo que Molly consiga cebarme estos días…** - corroboró Harry.  
**- Es que…** - comenzó Hermione.  
**- No… Ni "es que" ni "pero"…** - La interrumpió Ginny **– Sal ahora mismo y pídele perdón… con lo orgulloso que es no sé ni cómo no ha hecho algo más que salir de la habitación.**

Hermione decidió hacer caso a su amiga y salió corriendo, cuando llegó a la cocina vio a Draco pasear por el patio trasero, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando las estrellas de vez en cuando… Molly iba a decirle algo, pero se detuvo al ver a la chica y al joven…se acordó de los tiempos en que ella y Arthur eran novios… y se fue a ordenar algo… Hermione ni se había dado cuenta de su presencia, mucho menos del momento en que se fue…

Salió por la puerta despacio, si no fuese por el pelo rubio platino de Draco, apenas se lo vería en aquella noche sin luna… su manía de vestir siempre de negro tampoco ayudaba… Ella se acercó con cautela, pero a menos de cinco metros él miró al lugar en que se encontraba… no supo si la había visto u oído, pero sabía que ella estaba allí… siguió avanzando con lentitud… Cuando llegó a su lado, acarició suavemente su abdomen, el mismo por el que acababan de discutir… no dijo nada, sólo lo miró a los ojos claros en medio de aquella oscura noche y lo abrazó… susurrando un apenas audible "Lo siento". Draco la rodeó con sus brazos y acarició su cabello… estuvieron largo rato, abrazándose en la penumbra… hasta que él alzó su rostro para besarla… síntoma de que no estaba enfadado con ella.

**- No sé cómo vamos a caber todos… -** se lamentaba Molly cuando llegaron a la cocina **– Hola, chicos…  
- ¿Qué pasa? –** Preguntó, Hermione.  
**- Resulta que Arthur me acaba de dar la lista de todos los que seremos en la cena de Nochebuena y no sé cómo vamos a entrar todos en esta cocina… -** tendiéndoles la lista – **Son demasiados…  
- Si quiere, podemos usar mi mansión… es enorme, está vacía y caben todos… -** dijo Draco leyendo la lista **– Hasta sobra sitio…  
- ¿Qué pasa mamá? –** dijo Ron que bajaba con Harry y Ginny.  
**- Resulta que no cabemos todos para la cena de Nochebuena… Draco acaba de ofrecernos su mansión…  
- Si lo desea podemos ir a la casa de Sirius… - **comentó Harry.  
**- Sois muy amables… pero no sé cómo... hay que hacer tanto y tan poco tiempo… esas casas están casi abandonadas…  
- La mía está cuidada por mis elfos… y la de Black tendría que estarlo también…** - comentó Draco.  
**- ¡Como si Kreacher fuese a mover un dedo!** – resopló Harry. – **Aunque es mi elfo hace las cosas mal a propósito…  
- Espera, Harry… a lo mejor Draco puede ayudarte con él… -** propuso Ginny **– Es hijo de Narcissa, con lo cual lo obedecerá mejor que a ti…  
- Pero… -** Draco no daba crédito a lo que oía **- ¿No puedes dominar a tu elfo doméstico? –** Conteniendo la risa.  
**- Lo que pasa es que Kreacher necesita cariño… eso es todo…-** comentó Hermione y entonces Draco no pudo controlarse y estalló de la risa **– ¡No te rías! –** Protestó ella inútilmente.  
**- Harry, vayamos a esa casa tuya… -** secándose las lágrimas de la risa **– Y te ayudo con Kreacher, será un placer… -** mirando a Hermione – **Tú ayuda a Molly, por favor… tiene que planear un menú para mucha gente** – dándole un fugaz beso.

Draco sacó dos puñados de polvos flu de sus bolsillos dándole uno a Harry, él iría antes para saber la dirección que debía tomar el rubio… estuvo pensándolo mucho y al final dijo "Mansión Black" con fuerza y desapareció… Draco esperó unos instantes, mientras Hermione le preguntaba qué iba a hacer, él sólo sonrió una vez en la chimenea y le guiñó un ojo antes de desaparecer también.

Nada más aparecer, comenzó a toser y sacudirse la ceniza como Harry… Se encontraban en una habitación completamente a oscuras, no eran capaces de ver nada… tropezando llegaron hasta una ventana y al abrir las cortinas vieron que se encontraban en el salón principal… Un revoltijo de sofás y mesillas repletas de objetos, algunos caídos al tropezar ellos, las paredes estaban repletas de cuadros familiares y de grandes tapices…

**- ¡Kreacher! –** Llamó Harry y en el acto apareció el elfo sucio y murmurando por lo bajo, hasta que vio a Malfoy.  
**- ¡Señorito Malfoy! ¿Cómo el señor está en esta casa? –** Sorprendido.  
**- No es de tu incumbencia…** - le espetó el rubio con voz dura y cruel **- ¿Cómo es que te presentas así ante tu señor?** – señalando a Harry.  
**- El chico no puede ser mi señor… no es un Black** – contestó llorando.  
**- De todos modos es un sangre limpia… - **continuó con el mismo tono **– Y como tal tiene derecho a llegar a su casa y encontrarla acondicionada… ¡Eres una sabandija inútil!** – Sin siquiera mirarlo. Harry se dio cuenta de que Kreacher lloraba de felicidad - **¿A esto llamas tú una casa limpia?** – Pasando el dedo por una mesita y dejando un camino en el polvo **- ¡Qué vergüenza! Mereces que te azoten… -** Kreacher asentía feliz ante la arrogancia que tanto echaba de menos **– Esta casa no parece la de los Black… sino una pocilga… -** Draco miró a Harry – ¿**Cómo mantienes a este holgazán? Yo lo habría matado hace tiempo…  
- Es… -** Harry se dio cuenta de lo que Malfoy estaba haciendo **– Es lo que había pensado… pero ya no se encuentran elfos domésticos decentes y no me queda más remedio que soportarlo… hasta que encuentre un sustituto…** - Kreacher dio un respingo. **- ¿Me recomiendas alguno, Malfoy?  
- Sí… conozco alguno, con sólo esperar un año o dos a que sus dueños mueran… podrás hacerte con un buen servicio… -** Paseó por el salón hasta que arrugó la nariz **- ¡Argh! No puedo quedarme aquí con tanta suciedad… Vamos, Potter… -** Yendo hacia la chimenea.

Fue entonces cuando Harry vio la ayuda que le estaba prestando… Kreacher se interpuso en su camino y comenzó a rogarle que no lo dejase allí… Draco lo apartó un par de veces de un puntapié y lo insultó llamándolo de todo… Harry comprendió por qué no quería que Hermione estuviese allí, estropearía todo el trabajo que él estaba haciendo… siendo él mismo. De pronto, Harry oyó que hablaban de el…

**- Yo no soy tu amo… él es quien ha de darte las órdenes... no me extraña que quiera deshacerse de ti… -** Explicaba Draco con desdén. Harry despertó y se dio cuenta de lo que debía hacer…  
**- ¡Kreacher! ¿Vas a permitir que mi invitado se vaya por tu incompetencia? –** Espetó con el tono más duro que pudo conseguir **- ¡Limpia esta casa ahora mismo si no quieres que te azote! –** El elfo lo miró con sus enormes ojos y pudo vislumbrar un brillo extraño… **- Y quita toda esta basura… -** cogiendo un marco de fotos con un perrito que brincaba y tirándolo al suelo - **Me da igual dónde la metas, pero sácala de mi vista inmediatamente… -** El elfo salió corriendo chasqueando los dedos frenéticamente. Ahora el salón estaba limpio, luminoso y ordenado **– Gracias, Draco.** – le susurró.  
**- No se merecen… con Mione a mi lado no puedo ser yo tan a menudo como me gustaría –** sonriendo.  
**- Debe de pensar que lo estás torturando… si llega a verte dándole patadas…** - se reía Harry **– Te salta encima…  
- No la entiendo, Harry… Los elfos son masoquistas… les encanta que les peguen, de verdad…** - riéndose también **– Y este es el peor que he visto en mi vida… ¿Viste cómo se puso cuando amenazamos con azotarlo?** – Dejándose caer de forma elegante en un sofá cercano…  
**- No podía creerlo, de verdad… **- sentándose frente a él **– Ahora que… ¿Cómo voy a hacer cuando no estés tú?  
- Lo mismo, eres su superior y él tu esclavo… olvídate de las buenas palabras, si no hace algo azótalo, no hace falta que le des muy fuerte ni que le des más de tres latigazos o golpes –** explicaba Draco con la naturalidad de quien cuenta una receta **– Es sólo una medida disciplinaria a la que están acostumbrados, más sería abusar… menos no sería tan efectiva… Pero después, te obedecerá sin problema alguno…  
- Tendré que procurar que no esté Hermione… -** murmuró Harry**.- Además Kreacher no la soporta.  
- De ella me ocupo yo… -** entonces apareció la mencionada chica por la chimenea, que no soltó tanto polvo como cuando llegaron ellos.  
**- ¿Qué le has hecho al pobre Kreacher? –** preguntó preocupada a Draco.  
**- Lo que era necesario… - **contestó frío –** Ven… - **ella se acercó y él la sentó en su regazo – **Cariño, tienes que aprender que es raro el elfo doméstico que no quiere que le azoten… y remarco quiere…  
- Pero Dobby… - **protestó Hermione.  
-** No, a ese lo conozco y te digo que es rarito entre los elfos, obediente y leal…pero rarito. –** Interrumpió Draco **– Kreacher necesita mano dura… te puede contar Harry que apenas le hemos hecho nada… básicamente poner de manifiesto su comportamiento desobediente, amenazar con matarlo y poco más, ¿verdad?  
- Sí, Mione, pero deberías ver cómo se puso cuando Draco amenazó con azotarlo… parecía feliz. –** Explicó Harry.

Entonces apareció el susodicho elfo… cargando con una bandeja llena de té, café y zumos, con un plato con emparedados, otro con pastas…

**- ¿Desean los señores un refrigerio? Sé que la noche está avanzada y a lo mejor el amo y su ilustre invitado desean comer algo…** - dejando la bandeja en una mesita cercana y viendo a Hermione **– ¡La sangre-sucia se ha colado en la casa! –** Tirando de los tobillos de la joven para apartarla de Draco**.- Fuera… no molestes al ilustre invitado Malfoy.  
- ¡Quieto! –** Ordenó Harry y el elfo quedó congelado **– Ella también es mi invitada… tendrás que acostumbrarte.  
- Más te vale que no vuelvas a tocarla… - **dijo Draco con una mirada cruel y desdeñosa **- …o te azotaré aunque no seas mi elfo. –** Hermione pudo ver que los ojos del elfo brillaban como si realmente lo desease.  
**- Ahora sal de mi vista… termina tus quehaceres, holgazán. –** Ordenó Harry también con crueldad.  
**- Pero… no… ¡Harry! **– Exclamó Hermione, jamás había visto a su amigo así.  
**- Sólo sigo los consejos de Draco… -** Se defendió él.  
**- Viste que deseaba que lo azotasen, ¿verdad?** – Le dijo Draco con dulzura **– Entonces, no protestes si eso es lo que quiere.**

Tomaron algo de lo que Kreacher les había traído, incluso Hermione, por insistencia de Draco… Antes de irse Harry ordenó a Kreacher que limpiase toda la casa, sobre todo el comedor y la cocina… porque tendría invitados la noche siguiente… Kreacher asintió e hizo una reverencia hasta tocar el suelo con la cabeza… Hermione fue la primera en usar la chimenea… no era capaz de soportar aquello…

En cuanto estuvieron todos de nuevo en la cocina de los Weasley, le dijeron a Molly que podía usar la mansión que desease… pues ambas estaban limpias y en perfecto orden… No podía creer que ambos jóvenes fuesen tan generosos… al final los abrazó a los dos… terminó secuestrando a las chicas para que le ayudasen con los preparativos… Draco y Harry le dijeron que no hacia falta que se molestase mucho, que en cualquiera de las dos casas había elfos que harían la mayor parte del trabajo y que en cuanto se decidiese con el menú con enviar una lechuza todo estaría preparado para cuando llegasen… Habitaciones incluidas… Pero de todos modos tuvo a las chicas ocupadas hasta muy tarde…

A la mañana siguiente Molly les dijo que irían a la Mansión Black, porque todos conocían la dirección… aunque Draco supuso que no querría tener que dar demasiadas explicaciones si iban a la suya… tanto mejor para él. No tendría que sentirse mal cada vez que pasase por los retratos de sus padres… Hermione debió notar que no se encontraba muy bien, porque no se separaba de él… luego intentó imaginar cómo serían para ella estas fechas, viniendo de una familia cariñosa como los Weasley…

Pero también valió la pena el ir al número doce de Grimauld Place, ya que de ese modo pudieron ver el radical cambio de Kreacher y el espléndido trabajo que había realizado durante la noche… La Sra. Weasley no le prestó atención, le costó mucho no hacerlo, pero era la indicación que le había dado Draco para que no tuviese problemas con el elfo… En menos tiempo del que pensaba tuvo lista una comida ligera para todos y casi terminados los preparativos de la cena…

Los invitados fueron apareciendo a cuenta gotas, todos quedaron maravillados con los cambios y pronto el salón estuvo repleto de gente hablando de los diversos problemas que Voldemort y sus seguidores estaban causando… Muchos se callaban al ver a Draco o cuando llamaba por sus nombres de pila a los Mortífagos… pero al cabo de un rato de conversación se olvidaban de quién era… Quizás también influía el modo en que los Weasley, Harry y, sobre todo, Hermione lo trataban…

La cena estaba deliciosa, Molly recibió numerosas felicitaciones, Hermione estuvo a punto de decir que Kreacher también merecía un elogio… pero al ver que Draco negaba con la cabeza, se lo pensó mejor… Después de la cena, se trasladaron al salón… Moody, Lupin y los hijos mayores de los Weasley se enzarzaron en una discusión acerca del nuevo Ministro de Magia, ninguno parecía muy contento con la elección…

Dieron las doce de la noche y seguían hablando distendidamente… Ginny había terminado durmiéndose sobre el regazo de Harry, quien intentaba mantenerse despierto igual que Ron, sentado a su lado… Hermione se había tumbado en un sofá, usando las piernas de Draco como almohada y se había quedado dormida casi al mismo tiempo que Ginny… El único que estaba completamente sereno de su grupo de edad era Draco… quien discutía con Moody, Lupin y los Weasley acerca de quién era o no mortífago…

**- Lo siento, profesor Moody, pero le aseguro que Amadeus Jensen es un mortífago** – decía Draco…  
**- ¡No puedo creerlo… el muy granuja! –** maldijo el profesor.  
**- Draco… quién-tú-sabes podría matarte si se enterase de que estás revelándonos los nombres de sus seguidores… -** le dijo el Sr. Weasley **- ¿No te preocupa?  
- Sr. Weasley, estoy con Hermione –** acariciando el cabello de la joven **– Sólo por eso me matarían…** - dijo con tranquilidad **– Aunque teniendo en cuenta que hacen falta muchos cruciatus para conseguir algo de mí y que tengo mis propios métodos… Primero tendrían que alcanzarme… -** sonriendo maliciosamente.  
**- ¡Así me gusta, chico! Eres de los míos…** - Exclamó Moody despertando a Harry y Ron.  
**- ¡Cielos, mira qué hora es! –** Se dio cuenta la Sra. Weasley **- ¡Niños, a la cama! –** Despertando a sus hijos y a Harry **– Draco, tú también deberías… -** mirándolo a los ojos y pensándolo mejor **- … si quieres, claro.  
- Será mejor que lleve a Hermione** – levantándose con cuidado y cogiendo a su novia en brazos **– Buenas noches… si no vuelvo, no me rescaten** – se despidió sonriendo.  
**- ¿Qué pasa? –** masculló Hermione entre sueños.  
**- Nada, gatita, vamos a la cama… **

----------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, día de Navidad, Hermione despertó a Draco del modo más delicioso que al Slytherin se le pudiese ocurrir, besando su cuerpo a breves intervalos y en distintas direcciones… hasta que Draco abrió los ojos y se irguió para tomarla del cuello y besarla con ansia en los labios…

**- Feliz Navidad, cariño** – dijo ella en cuanto Draco liberó sus labios para descender por su pecho.  
**- Feliz Navidad, gatita –** dijo él abrazándola y sentándola sobre su cuerpo.

Ambos disfrutaron de su particular regalo de Navidad, en casa de los Weasley se contenían por educación y respeto al matrimonio… pero aquella era la Mansión Black de Harry, el cual muy probablemente estaría abriendo el mismo regalo entregado por una pelirroja que se habría escabullido de su cuarto… Aprovecharon las gruesas paredes, las grandes camas y su amor en todo su esplendor…

Después de una refrescante ducha… y extensa para algunos, bajaron al salón donde Bill y Charlie habían colocado un árbol el día anterior, adornado entre todos por la tarde… y bajo el cual estaban los regalos apilados desordenadamente en espera de que sus destinatarios los abriesen… Kreacher incluso había dispuesto un delicioso desayuno en el comedor a donde Draco fue directo a por su café, allí encontró a Moody y Lupin intentando encontrar el mejor modo de reducir a una hidra

**- Feliz Navidad** – saludó Draco sirviéndose el café, pero no le oyeron.  
**- El problema son las cabezas… hay demasiadas para poder controlarlas y tienen la misma resistencia que los dragones…** - decía Lupin.  
**- Ya…pero si varios magos lanzasen un hechizo a la vez… - **añadió Moody.  
**- ¿Y si le lanzan varias pociones en lugar de hechizos? –** Propuso Draco, llamando su atención.  
**- Explícate, chico.** – Dijo Moody interesado.  
**- Algunas pueden embotellarse y no necesitan ser ingeridas… además tienen más fuerza que un hechizo conjunto… Creo recordar que había una con esas características y el mismo efecto que un reducto… **- Tomando su café **– Se le lanza, se encoge y es más fácil de reducir…  
- ¿Vamos a abrir los regalos? –** Preguntó Hermione cogiéndolo del brazo **– Señores, ahora es mío…ustedes lo disfrutaron anoche. – **Bromeó la chica.

Harry y Ron ya habían abierto casi todos los suyos, por lo de pronto ambos llevaban el típico jersey que tejía la Sra. Weasley cada año para los suyos… a Draco le sorprendió encontrar uno para él de color negro con una serpiente blanca en el pecho que agradeció enormemente por lo que significaba para él, jamás alguien se había preocupado por "hacer algo" para él de modo desinteresado… por regla general sus padres se limitaban a comprarle lo que quería, además de abrir los regalos en la soledad de su habitación… Hermione le regaló un libro de pociones orientales, le resultó muy difícil separarse de él… hasta que Harry le dio el suyo, un kit para el cuidado de las escobas… No esperaba nada por parte de Ron, aunque le gustó ver su cara cuando se dio cuenta de que él sí le había hecho uno… aunque reconoció que con muy mala idea, pues era un manual de Protocolo y Buenas Maneras… Hermione se lanzó sobre él en un enorme abrazo cuando vio la colección de Historia de la Magia, que había sido una verdadera pesadilla para el dependiente envolver en un solo bloque… A Ginny y la señora Weasley les encantaron los colgantes y Harry se sonrió al ver los tomos de varios eruditos en la Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Poco después, Hermione, Draco y Harry estaban enfrascados en la lectura, sentados en posturas imposibles en los sofás, mientras los demás continuaban con las discusiones o jugando con las bromas que Fred y George habían regalado a todos… Comieron juntos al mediodía y se despidieron de los invitados que tenían que irse a sus casas... Ellos, como estaban tan cómodos allí pensaron que un buen regalo para la Sra. Weasley sería disfrutar de unas vacaciones en las que no tuviese que hacer prácticamente nada, por lo que decidieron quedarse allí hasta que tuviesen que volver al colegio…

----------------------------

Por desgracia, la dicha no es eterna y una mañana, en la que Draco y Harry se levantaron temprano, a falta de dos días para volver a clase, cuando llegaron a la cocina para tomar su café… se encontraron a la Sra. Weasley llorando ante una carta con el membrete del Ministerio de Magia… Ambos acudieron raudos a su lado…

**- Molly, ¿qué ocurre? –** Le preguntó Draco ofreciéndole un pañuelo.  
**- Percy… **- dijo entre sollozos, abrazándose al muchacho – **Mi pequeño…   
- No… -** susurró Harry afectado tras leer la carta** - ¿Cómo…? –** Y se la acercó a Draco.

_Estimados Sres. Weasley:_

_Lamentamos comunicarles que en la pasada noche nos ha llegado conocimiento de que su hijo, Percyval Weasley, ha fallecido en el transcurso de una operación de alto secreto e importancia para este Ministerio. Sentimos profundamente su pérdida, más cuando no podemos confiarles el cuerpo de su hijo, puesto que no ha sido posible recuperarlo._

_Nuestro más sincero pésame y condolencias._

_Atentamente,_

_Cornelius Fudge_

_Consejero Ministerial._

Draco no conocía a Percy, apenas habían coincidido en el colegio y ni siquiera le había prestado atención durante el Campeonato, pero sabía lo que se sentía al recibir una carta como aquella… la misma que había recibido meses atrás cuando su padre había fallecido en Azkaban… Dejó que Molly se desahogase, igual que había hecho con su madre en aquel momento, cuando descubrió que realmente amaba a su padre… de un modo extraño e incomprensible, pero lo amaba. Cuando ella se recompuso por unos instantes, la dejó a cargo de Harry...

**- Necesito que me digas la dirección de la casa…** - pidió Draco, serio.  
- **No puedo dártela… está protegida por Dumbledore… -** Balbuceó Harry, quien sí estaba afectado por la noticia.  
**- Eres el dueño, eso te permite decirlo… Necesito que me la digas para poder volver… -** explicó Draco.  
**- ¿Volver? ¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué le digo a Hermione? – **Preguntó Harry, preocupado ahora por si a Draco le ocurría algo… Hermione jamás se lo perdonaría **– Al menos despídete de ella antes… - **Pidió** – Grimauld Place, nº12.**

Draco salió de la cocina corriendo, subió las escaleras y comenzó a desvestirse a toda velocidad, despertando a Hermione apresuradamente…

**- ¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde te vas?** – Preguntó igual que Harry, preocupada al ver la determinación en el rostro de su amante.  
**- Tengo que ir a un sitio…** - sacando una ropa del baúl que Hermione jamás le había visto – **Escucha, Molly está en la cocina con Harry… -** atándose unas botas militares **– le acaban de comunicar que su hijo Percy ha muerto… tengo que arreglar unos asuntos –** Cogiendo un abrigo **– Pero antes… quiero decirte que haga lo haga, pase lo que pase… - **besándola** – Te amo. **

Hermione no pudo preguntarle nada, ni siquiera por qué razón se había vestido completamente de negro… parecía un militar en una emboscada. Pero la noticia que acababa de darle hizo que la chica comenzase a llorar… A ella le caía bien Percy, era un poco presuntuoso pero compartían muchos gustos, saber que jamás podrían hablar de Historia o de leyes... que jamás volvería a verlo… comenzó a llorar en silencio, abrazada a la almohada… Pero un intenso miedo creció en su interior, por Draco… por perderlo a él también.

----------------------------

Corría por los barrios más bajos de Londres, esquivando hombres sin hogar, prostitutas que se retiraban a descansar y algún camello que también se metía en su lúgubre callejón… Aunque al verlo los más y los menos se apartaban… sabía que cualquiera que lo viese en esos momentos sólo pensaría dos cosas: O que estaba loco de remate por meterse por esa zona… o que era demasiado peligroso como para molestarlo.

Llegó a un edificio medio en ruinas… intentó abrir la puerta, pero no le quedó más remedio que tirarla debajo de una patada, al pasar sobre ella vio a un mago apuntándolo con una varita… la ira se tradujo en determinación y se agachó con rapidez, sacando un cuchillo de la bota… sabía que aquella afición le serviría de algo algún día… pues se lo clavó en el hombro, consiguiendo que se le cayese la varita, mientras el hombre se llevaba la otra mano al hombro para sacar el cuchillo él ya lo había tirado al suelo, recogido la ensangrentada arma y lo amenazaba con cortarle el cuello si no le decía dónde estaba el cuerpo de Percy Weasley…

Otra dirección… otra puerta abajo… más cuchillos volando por el aire… hasta que al fin lo encontró, ni siquiera se habían molestado en ocultar el cuerpo, les daba igual… Percy estaba tendido en la hierba de un solitario y apartado campo de violetas, en la parte trasera de una casa abandonada… Draco lo cogió en brazos y se desapareció de allí… Estaba ahora a sólo dos casas del número doce… llamó a la puerta con el pie y le abrió Arthur Weasley quien cayó de rodillas al ver a su hijo en brazos de Draco, sin vida… Lupin recogió a Percy y Moody ayudó al joven a entrar… estaba cansado… llevaba todo el día de casa en casa, luchando por conseguir que Molly pudiese ver a su hijo una vez más… lo que él hubiera deseado hacer con su padre…

Nada más dar dos pasos dentro de la casa, Hermione se abalanzó sobre él, llorando de alegría y a la vez triste por la muerte de su amigo… pero aliviada porque Draco estaba con ella… La abrazó y lloró por primera vez… por la muerte de sus padres… por la desgracia que los Weasley acababan de sufrir… y porque sabía que Hermione acababa de sufrir un verdadero infierno durante su ausencia…

Antes de salir se había puesto el colgante bajo la camiseta y había sentido su helador desconsuelo en todo momento… lo que le daba fuerzas para seguir hasta que encontrase a Percy y las energías para salir con vida…

----------------------------

_Bueno, la que avisa no es traidora… las cosas comienzan a ponerse difíciles a partir de ahora, no todo es de color rosa… _

_Los que estéis alucinando porque Draco sabe lanzar cuchillos… podéis cerrar la boca, es algo bastante aceptable en un aristócrata solo y aburrido con demasiado tiempo y poco control paterno… demos gracias a que no ha salido pirómano… No, en serio… hay ciertas licencias poéticas que si uno las piensa bien hasta tienen lógica… El lanzamiento de dardos es muy común en Inglaterra… el chico ha cambiado los dardos por cuchillos, nada más… Otros aspectos tendrán una lógica mayor… pero la razón principal es que en el mundo de Rowling, como un mago no tenga su varita, lo pasa fatal… aquí el niño que es muy apaña'o… jejeje._

_Espero que os haya gustado… yo me lo pasé en grande escribiéndolo…_

_A los reviews… sabéis que no tengo costumbre contestar aquí, sino en persona por medio de reply… así que os dejo que me tengo que ir a dormir un poquillo… _

_Buenas noches, muchos besotes,_

_Madie_


	9. Remordimientos 1

_ya estoy de vuelta… y la de vueltas que le di… _

_Veamos… hay de todo, no es posible definirlo en una sola palabra, porque aparece un lado de Draco que sorprende a todos los que lo descubren, rupturas… reencuentros… y de todo un poco… Pero mejor en lugar de contároslo… lo leéis en el fic.._

_Por cierto, como he tenido problemas para subirlo… (debe ser por lo grande que es) lo he partido en dos… pero como no soy tan cruel como me pinto… subo ambas… los comentarios finales, en el capítulo diez jeje_

-----------------------------------------------

**9.- Remordimientos**

Llevaba despierta desde las siete de la mañana del día anterior, cuando Draco la había despertado apresuradamente y le comunicó la muerte de Percy… Desde el momento en que vio partir a Draco por la puerta… no dejó de mirar su brazalete a cada minuto… Le dolía no saber lo que estaba haciendo… pero cada veta negra que aparecía en la gema… era como si su alma se partiese en cien pedazos... Pues sabía lo que esas franjas apenas perceptibles significaban y saber aquello era lo que más temía… hasta veinte llegó a contar…

Pero al verlo, apenas sostenido por Moody, con su piel más blanca que nunca… agotado, rendido… exhausto… supo que le daba igual lo que hubiese hecho porque de todos modos lo amaba hasta un punto inimaginable… Acababa de vender su alma para que la familia que le había mostrado su cariño pudiese despedir como era debido a un familiar…

No supo de dónde sacó las fuerzas, pero cuando amenazó con caer desmayado entre sus brazos, lo llevó al dormitorio, donde terminó cayendo inconsciente en el lecho… fue entonces cuando vio en sus ropas la prueba evidente de lo que había hecho… Contuvo las lágrimas y comenzó a desnudarlo con extremo cuidado, acariciando con ternura el cuerpo del ser que tanto amaba. Harry apareció para ayudarla y al no poder impedirlo, vio lo que ella había intentado ocultarle… Draco estaba ensangrentado, al igual que sus ropas, la mayoría en el suelo, pero no se apreciaba ninguna herida…

La cara de Harry adoptó un gesto serio, miró a Hermione, su amiga luchaba por no llorar y volvió la vista a Draco… una pregunta asomó a su mente… ¿Cuál de los dos, Draco o Hermione, habría cambiado realmente? Pero no expresó sus temores a su amiga y se limitó a ayudarla… Incluso llamó a Kreacher, que al ver a su "ilustre invitado Malfoy" en aquel estado y con esa guisa, no sólo no protestó sino que no hizo falta que le ordenasen nada y limpió todo rastro de sangre de inmediato.

Mientras Hermione recogía su ropa, ahora limpia algo duro cayó de su abrigo y vio con horror que era un cuchillo… lo cogió y vio que estaba inmaculadamente limpio… Kreacher había hecho bien su trabajo. Se sentó a esperar a que Draco despertase… pero no lloró pues en su interior comenzó a forjarse la idea de que Draco no había tenido más remedio… tenía que ser aquello…

A medida que la consciencia empezaba a surgir en la mente de Draco, se percataba de aquello que le rodeaba, por lo de pronto se encontraba tendido en una cama, en la Mansión Black, llevaba puesto el pijama, pues sentía la seda contra su piel… Pero no sintió el peso al que se había acostumbrado, algo le dijo que aún así ella estaba allí… que seguía con él. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los suyos que lo miraban preocupados… se dio cuenta de que lo sabía y aun así permanecía junto a él.

No hicieron falta palabras entre los dos por unos instantes, ella vio en sus ojos que deseaba que no se hubiese enterado jamás de lo que había tenido que hacer. Draco vio en los de ella que seguía amándolo y que lo perdonaba por todo lo que se hubiese visto obligado a hacer… Hermione se levantó y dejó la daga que sostenía entre sus manos en el aparador, se acercó a Draco y lo besó con dulzura, él acarició su cuello y su rostro, sabiendo que tras ese beso tendría que contárselo todo porque ella necesitaba saberlo y él contarlo…

Pero la puerta se abrió para dejar paso a Harry y a Ron… interrumpiéndolos en ese segundo en que a pesar de no haber dicho una palabra se lo habían contado todo…

**- Lo tuyo empieza a ser costumbre… aunque me gusta más cuando traes a Luna, es más divertida –** Bromeó Draco intentando romper la tensión.  
**- Espera un momento… -** pidió Harry **- ¡Kreacher! –**apareció el elfo **– El Sr. Malfoy tiene que contarnos algo muy importante y no queremos que oídos curiosos puedan espiar nuestra conversación… hazte cargo…  
- ¡Veo que cada vez controlas mejor a tu elfo!** – Exclamó Draco altivo** - ¿Para qué has traído a Weasley?  
- Estamos aquí porque Ron está seguro de que podría hacer lo mismo que tú…-** dijo Harry.  
**- ¿Qué? –** Exclamaron Draco y Hermione a la vez…  
**- Sí, resulta que su madre, desde que trajiste a Percy, no deja de contarle a toda persona que le pregunta algo, lo buena persona que eres – **Al oír eso la mirada de Draco se ensombreció, pues había comenzado a apreciar a Molly y le dolía tener que mentirle **– Pero aquí Ronald, dice que no has hecho nada del otro mundo y que muy probablemente él podría hacerlo mejor… **- Harry dejó a Ron frente a la cama y se reunió con Hermione.  
**- Tienes razón Ron… -** comenzó Draco con sarcasmo – **es muy probable que tú solito hubieses encontrado las guaridas o casas francas de los Mortífagos… porque claro, como están señalizadas con la marca tenebrosa, son inconfundibles…  
- Eso no, pero podría habérmelas arreglado –** protestó el pelirrojo.  
**- Da igual, dejando ese nimio detalle a un lado… -** siguió Draco mirando a su novia y sabiendo que aquello sería una dura prueba para ambos **- ¿Habrías tenido las agallas para tirar la puerta abajo de una patada? –** Levantándose **- ¿Te enfrentarías a un mortífago adulto que te estuviese apuntando con una varita a punto de pronunciar el Avada? –** desabrochando con lentitud la camisa de su pijama y comenzando a mostrar las manchas de sangre seca en su cuerpo.  
**- Yo… -** retrocedió Ron **- ¿Eso es sangre?  
- Sí, Ron, es sangre. La de todos aquellos a los que me tuve que enfrentar para lograr el paradero de tu hermano… Aunque claro, si puedes hacer lo mismo que yo… entonces sabrás que les impedí que lanzasen hechizos clavándoles una daga en el hombro… que luego salté sobre ellos y comencé a torturarlos para que hablasen y una vez lo hicieron… los maté –** avanzando hacia Ron **– Pero claro, estarás pensando que no debieron ofrecer mucha resistencia, pero no Ron… lucharon como pudieron para mantenerse con vida… no eran chavalitos enclenques…sino hombres y mujeres adultos que luchaban por sobrevivir… -** sacándose la camisa **– Pero dime una cosa… ¿Serías capaz de prometerles la libertad y luego degollarlos mientras los mirabas a los ojos? **– Ron retrocedía mirándolo con una mezcla de terror y asombro **– Aunque por tu expresión veo que te preguntas por qué no cumplí mi palabra y los dejé ir… pero es que a lo mejor no te das cuenta de que si les hubiese perdonado la vida… ahora estarías luchando con un verdadero ejército para defender la tuya… -** Se giró para mirar a Hermione, ella no mostraba miedo alguno **- ¿Dime Ronnie, podrías dormir después de haber matado a sangre fría? ¿Oyendo sus súplicas, ruegos y promesas, podrías cortar su cabeza sin dudar un segundo? ¿Sabes la fuerza que es necesaria para decapitar a alguien?  
- ¡Basta! –** Gritó Ron.  
**- Eso es lo que he hecho… -** mirándolo por encima del hombro **– No me siento orgulloso… pero alguien tenía que ocuparse… - **volviendo a mirar a su novia **– Tus padres merecían decirle el último adiós a su hijo, pero no podrían soportar el dolor que les causaría el que tú fueses capaz de hacer lo mismo que yo…  
- No has cambiado nada, Malfoy… -** soltó Ron.  
**- Si tú lo dices… - **Pero ambos enamorados sabían que aquello no era cierto **– me voy a dar una ducha… -** Olvidándose de que Ron existía** – Que alguien le explique en qué consiste el cambio, por favor. –** Y se metió en el baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Abrió el grifo y el agua comenzó a caer sobre su magullada y sucia piel… las lágrimas se mezclaron con el agua pues era cierto que no se sentía en absoluto orgulloso de todas las vidas que se había llevado… Odiaba haberse convertido en un asesino, en el "coco" para asustar a los niños… Pero lo que el agua no podía llevarse consigo ni tampoco ocultar era la sensación que recorría su cuerpo diciéndole que era un monstruo y acababa de reconocerlo ante ella… lo había escuchado de sus propios labios… ¿Cómo era posible que aún pudiese amarlo?

Pasados unos minutos, ella entró en la ducha y lo abrazó sin decirle nada… sus ojos cargados de amor y comprensión eliminaron el temor y el odio de los suyos, los suaves labios recorrieron las zonas en que los hechizos le habían alcanzado, sus caricias borraron la tensión de sus músculos y alejaron todo rastro de amargura de su corazón… Así estuvo consolándolo hasta que Draco reaccionó como ella deseaba… tomándola e izándola contra la pared, besando su boca entreabierta, consiguiendo que ella se abrazase a él deseando que su piel se fundiese y formasen uno solo ser… Dejaron a un lado la dulzura al apropiarse de ellos el natural sentimiento de arraigo a la vida… el ansia por recordarse de un placentero modo que la vida sigue…

-----------------------------------------------

Cuando Draco se fue a la ducha, Ron se encaró con Hermione y lo poco que se había estado guardando salió a borbotones de su boca…

**- ¿Vas a seguir con él?** – Gritaba Ron, recibiendo una mirada carente de sentimientos y un firme asentimiento con la cabeza por parte de Hermione **- ¿Te das cuenta de que es un asesino? ¿No te importa acostarte con un hombre que es capaz de matar a otro? **– siguió gritando.  
**- Sí, me importa… aunque Draco lo ha hecho por una noble causa, además de así proteger nuestras vidas **– respondió tranquila** - ¿Cuándo piensas agradecerle que te haya salvado el culo? ¿Cuándo reconocerás que sólo él podía haber recuperado el cuerpo de tu hermano? ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan jodidamente egoísta y ver lo que ocurre a tu alrededor en realidad?  
- Controlaos… recordad que sois amigos** – pidió con calma Harry, sentado en el sofá que ella ocupó escasos minutos antes.  
**- Que me controle, ¿dices?** – Protestó el pelirrojo **- ¿Y Draco qué? ¿Él no tiene que controlarse? Ha matado a gente, pero era por una causa noble **– se burló de Hermione **- ¡Lo que ha hecho es cometer sabe Merlín cuantos asesinatos a sangre fría, no puede irse con tan sólo una palmadita en la espalda!  
- Creo que es suficiente con su propia conciencia, Ron** – respondió Harry **– Lo que ha hecho no es fácil, ni siquiera para él.  
- ¡Es un Malfoy, Harry! Seguro que su querido padre le enseñó a matar antes que a caminar **– le gritó Ron **– Pero lo que me revuelve el estómago es ver cómo mi madre lo considera un héroe… si supiese lo que ha hecho… Y lo que me provoca náuseas es que mi mejor amiga se acueste con él…  
- Ya lo has dicho, Ron –** dijo Hermione con una asombrosa calma **– Sí, me acuesto con él todas las noches y más, sí, tu madre cree que es un héroe; sí, te has quedado solo en tu cruzada contra Malfoy porque ni siquiera Harry te apoya en esta estupidez –** acercándose lentamente a él **– Pero te voy a decir una cosa que espero se te grabe en tu cabeza hueca: Haga lo que haga, pase lo que pase, lo amo y lo amaré siempre, digas lo que digas seguiré a su lado cuando me necesite, igual que él estuvo conmigo cuando yo lo necesitaba. A ver si de una vez te queda claro que ha arriesgado su vida y vendido su alma para que tus padres pudiesen disfrutar de un momento que te aseguro que es muy necesario… y ha evitado que sus preguntas provocasen una mayor desgracia en tu familia.** – Con una visible mueca de disgusto **– A partir de ahora, deja de insultarlo, porque no se merece ni tu odio ni tu desprecio… lleva meses soportándote sin necesidad, sólo porque eras mi amigo. Aunque un amigo que no se comporta como tal, pues un amigo hace lo que hizo Harry, callarse e intentar ayudarme cuando se me presentan los problemas… no hundirme en la mierda como haces tú… -** Acercando su cara a la de Ron en actitud más que desafiante **– Por tu bien, no le digas nada a tu madre… porque quien te perseguirá y te dará la paliza de tu vida seré yo y no Draco. –** girándose y dejando de prestarle atención, introduciéndose en el baño.  
**- Vámonos, Ron. –** Pidió Harry cansado** – Dejémosles solos.  
- ¿Has visto? Está loca, Harry…- **pero su amigo lo interrumpió.  
**- ¡Cállate ya, Ron!** – Le gritó visiblemente harto y enfadado** - ¡Asume de una maldita vez que no es tuya y que está con él! –** Ron lo miró atónito** – Es mi amiga y la ayudaré, aunque no apruebe a Malfoy, ella lo escogió y si es feliz con él, mejor que mejor… Y más te vale callarte o te juro que te pegaré un puñetazo con mucho gusto.**

-----------------------------------------------

Varias horas después, salieron del dormitorio… aunque intentaban disimular las sonrisas que asomaban a sus labios, sus ojos cada vez que se miraban los delataban… cuando llegaron al pasillo se encontraron con la Sra. Weasley que al ver a Draco lo abrazó con fuerza y le dio cariñosos besos… El joven no sabía muy bien como reaccionar… mucho menos cuando comenzó a darle las gracias por lo que había hecho, Draco no pudo evitar que su rostro se ensombreciese levemente…

**- Ahora vete a comer algo… debes de estar hambriento** – le dijo acariciando su mejilla con maternal ternura **– Ayer no comiste nada y hoy te saltaste casi todas las comidas… Ginny y yo hemos preparado tus platos favoritos… ve al comedor y repón tus fuerzas…  
- No hacía falta que se tomase tantas molestias… -** intentó decir Draco.  
**- ¡Claro que sí! Nada es suficiente para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por nosotros… -** volviendo a abrazarlo antes de empezar a llorar e irse.

Al entrar en el salón, todas las miradas se posaron en Draco, los gemelos se levantaron y también lo abrazaron, Bill, Charlie y Lupin le estrecharon la mano mientras le indicaban que guardase silencio pues el Sr. Weasley se había quedado dormido, cuando Draco miró en dirección al hombre que estaba tendido en el sofá, pudo darse cuenta que no había podido dormir en todo ese tiempo… comenzó a sentirse culpable por haber gozado con su novia momentos antes mientras una familia estaba dominada por el dolor… Pero la mirada que le dirigió Hermione le dijo que no debía hacerlo, que era algo natural y comprensible… Pensó que si la chica pudiese hablarle mentalmente estaría dándole todas las explicaciones psicológicas de lo que habían compartido.

Fueron al comedor y allí encontraron a Moody sentado a la mesa, tomando un té y leyendo "El Profeta". Los chicos estaban acostumbrados a que el ex - auror no les hiciese caso, por lo que se sirvieron tranquilamente el café y algo de comer… Pero antes de sentarse a la mesa….

**- Draco, Hermione… venid, sentaos a mi lado, por favor.** – Pidió el profesor.

Ninguno de los dos pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante el hecho de que Moody los llamase por el nombre, su costumbre era hacer caso omiso de ellos o como mucho, decir "chico", "niña"… si tenía que especificar a quién se refería, el apelativo iba acompañado por el apellido "el muchacho Potter" o cosas así. De todos modos, hicieron caso y ocuparon los asientos que había a su lado, el profesor continuó callado y leyendo el periódico… Draco terminó el café, casi lo único que había comido, aparte de una galleta que insistió Hermione, se levantó y cogió un cenicero para comenzar a fumar… De improviso vieron como Moody cogía su varita y la agitaba con gesto cansino al salón, un hechizo no verbal pues no se escuchó nada.

**- ¿Habéis leído el "Profeta" de hoy?** – preguntó el profesor rompiendo el silencio.  
**- No, me temo que no hemos tenido oportunidad, señor. –** respondió Draco.  
**- Puedes llamarme, Mad-Eye, hijo**… - le corrigió **– Ayer te lo ganaste a pulso.** – Mirándolo con su ojo de cristal **– Pues viene una noticia muy interesante… al parecer un asesino muggle se ha dedicado a quitarle trabajo al Ministerio… matando Mortífagos…**

Draco y Hermione se quedaron quietos de la impresión, primero mirándose entre sí y luego intentando traducir la expresión risueña del ex – auror…

**- ¡No me miréis así! Yo no he sido** – riéndose a carcajadas.  
**- ¿Sospechan de alguien? –** preguntó Hermione.  
**- No, al parecer este asesino tiene a las autoridades muggles bastante intrigadas, porque claro para ellos las víctimas sólo tienen un curioso tatuaje en común… sólo nosotros sabemos que eran Mortífagos y a lo que se dedicaban… -** explicó Moody **– La verdad es que ese muggle nos ha hecho un gran favor… ya son veinte menos de los que preocuparnos.  
- Sí, eso parece… -** coincidió Draco.  
**- Por cierto, Draco… -** continuó Moody **– Muy bonito el gesto que has tenido con los Weasley, sobre todo con Molly… Puedo decirte que en cuanto pudo ver a Percy, buena parte de su angustia desapareció… parece mentira cómo pueden ser las madres en algunas ocasiones –** comentó como de pasada…  
**- No hice nada del otro mundo, seguro que usted si dispusiera del tiempo habría hecho lo mismo** – intentando sacarle hierro a la cuestión.  
**- No, reconozco que ese tipo de gestos no cuadran conmigo… soy un desastre en las relaciones sociales… y no habría sabido qué era lo que necesitaba…** - dándole un sorbo al café **- ¿Has pensado alguna vez en hacerte auror, Draco?  
- No precisamente.** – contestó con una sonrisa.  
**- Claro… es lógico** – sonrió Moody, aunque a su cicatrizada cara no le sentaba bien **– Pues mira tú, tengo veinte razones para creer que serías muy bueno… algo radical, pero eficiente.  
- Lo que pasa es que no estoy muy acostumbrado a recibir órdenes** – prosiguió Draco, dándose cuenta del juego al que Moody jugaba.  
**- Claro, claro… aunque eso podría arreglarse… con tu influencia y tus conocimientos** – insistió Moody.  
**- Supongo, pero de todos modos tendría que rendir cuentas a alguien y ahora que llevo los negocios de la familia… me he mal acostumbrado a no tener que hacerlo.  
- También podría solucionarse… **- continuó Moody **- ¿Sabes usar algún arma muggle, además de los cuchillos?  
- Sí… **- contestó lacónico, aunque algo lo empujó a **continuar – Alguna pistola, revólveres y un par de escopetas y rifles…  
- ¿Y algo menos ruidoso?  
- Tiro con arco…  
- Bien, bien, bien… vete pensándolo… si al final te decides por esa carrera podría escribirte una carta de recomendación… A todo esto, bonito colgante… ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?  
- Se lo di yo… -** intervino Hermione explicándole lo mismo que le habían confiado los gemelos…  
**- Curioso, curioso… -** escribiendo algo en el periódico y dándoselo a Draco. **– Lo encontrarás útil… Disfrutad con la primera página… es muy interesante. **– saliendo del comedor.

Hermione cogió el periódico para leer lo que había escrito Mad-Eye… "mufflatio"… supusieron que era el hechizo que había utilizado para que los del salón no se enterasen de su conversación… Luego miraron la primera página del periódico, allí encontraron veinte fotografías agrupadas bajo una calavera, hombres y mujeres que los miraban haciendo muecas y gestos obscenos. Eran todos aquellos a los que Draco había matado el día anterior, debajo había un artículo explicando lo que les había resumido Moody… daban los cruentos detalles de la violencia a la cual habían sido sometidos y de las horribles muertes que tuvieron… Hermione leía ávidamente cada palabra e intentaba imaginarse a Draco haciendo lo que allí decía… pero no era capaz…. Él la miró con sus gélidos ojos y vio una gran tristeza en ellos… incluso sintió un repentino frío proveniente de la piedra…

Pero no pudieron hablar pues Lupin se sentó frente a ellos e hizo el mismo movimiento de varita que Moody, antes de comenzar a hablar con ellos…

**- No puedo decir que apruebe tus métodos, pero Mad – Eye tiene razón: eres rápido, preciso y efectivo.** – comentó mirando a Draco y señalando el periódico con discreción.  
**- ¿Acaso lo sabe toda la casa? –** Preguntó Draco llevándose las manos a la cabeza.  
**- No, pero la próxima vez, pon algo entre tú y la persona que lleves contigo…** - Draco recordó que Lupin había cogido a Percy de sus brazos y Moody lo había ayudado a entrar, seguramente vieron la sangre y habría manchado a Percy **– No te preocupes ni te mortifiques por ese ligero detalle…. Nosotros nos dimos cuenta, pero impedimos que algún Weasley lo viese. No sería apropiado… -** explicó mirando a Hermione.  
**- Claro… Gracias…  
- Además, después de ver esa cifra considerable… comprendemos mucho mejor el estado en el que viniste y es muy normal que llegado un punto no te percatases de ello. Sólo he venido porque Mad-Eye me ha comentado que tenéis unas joyas "curiosas" ¿Puedo verlas?** – Los chicos se la mostraron **– Sí, señor… son una verdadera maravilla… será mejor que las cuidéis bien… -** Y se fue dejándolos con la intriga.

-----------------------------------------------

Una densa cortina de lluvia obligaba a muchos de los presentes a guarecerse bajo los paraguas, sólo unos pocos rechazaron la amabilidad de los que les rodeaban y permanecían al descubierto, casi agradeciendo el aguacero… Arthur y Molly Weasley estaban arropados por sus hijos en el duro momento de ver cómo daban sepultura a uno de ellos, a su lado también se encontraban los tres chicos que Molly había acogido como parte de la familia: Harry, Draco y Hermione.

Los amigos tanto de la familia como del fallecido se congregaban alrededor de la fosa, oyendo las palabras del sacerdote. Muchos eran antiguos compañeros de Hogwarts, profesores, compañeros del trabajo, incluso el ex – ministro Fudge. Tras el emotivo funeral se acercaron para hablar con la familia, Harry, Draco y Hermione se alejaron, habían visto cómo Fudge y el Ministro de Magia los miraban durante el entierro y no deseaban ser molestados… Además la pareja última tampoco se encontraba del todo bien, pues los entierros de sus padres todavía eran muy recientes… Para Harry el dolor de ver cómo Sirius caía en el velo también se hizo demasiado evidente en el instante en que descendió el ataúd… Ahora comprendía mejor porqué Draco había buscado a Percy, se dio cuenta de que si él hubiese podido. Habría hecho lo mismo por Molly.

Pasearon entre las lápidas y se sentaron en las escaleras de una cripta, no decían nada, pues todo se había dicho en el dormitorio el día anterior… la relación de los tres con Ron se enfrió todavía más, incluso Ginny había dejado de hablar con su hermano por su testarudez y su falta de tacto al casi insultar a Malfoy delante de su madre… en un momento que no era el más apropiado… De todos modos, Hermione deseaba contarle a Harry sus entrevistas con Moody y Lupin, miró a Draco y este asintió tras observar los alrededores para asegurarse de que no había nadie más… Unos minutos después, Harry ya estaba informado de todo lo que había ocurrido…

**- El hechizo parece muy útil… aunque no es lo más interesante… -** decía **– Por lo visto te has ganado el respeto de Mad-Eye **– él se lo había ganado luchando contra Voldemort – **aunque siento que haya sido de ese modo…  
- Me temo que no hay una manera agradable de ganarse el respeto de Mad – Eye – **comentó Draco **– Pero como comprenderás ahora estamos más intrigados que nunca con las piedras… ¿Por qué tanto interés por ellas?   
- Me parece que lo que más sorprendió a Lupin fue el verlas… me pareció ver que las reconociese… pero fue algo tan pasajero… -** decía Hermione.

Ginny se acercaba y mientras no pudo oírlos decidieron que Harry le explicaría lo sucedido en otro momento, no querían que ahora sufriese más de lo necesario, ya le llegaba con la muerte de su hermano…

**- Nos vamos… -** anunció **– Harry, mis hermanos me han pedido que hable contigo. –** Tomó la mano de su novio, seria **– Quieren retrasar todo el tiempo posible la vuelta de papá y mamá a la Madriguera y se preguntaban si no tenías inconveniente… en dejar que se quedasen en la mansión.  
- Todo el tiempo que quieran, sabes que no era necesario preguntármelo… -** abrazándola.  
**- Enviaré a dos de mis elfos para que ayuden a Kreacher…** - dijo Draco** – Así tu madre no tendrá que preocuparse de nada.  
- No es necesario… pero gracias.**

-----------------------------------------------

_Continúa en el capítulo diez…_

_Aunque bueno… sólo deciros que es perfectamente posible y probable que se haya cargado a veinte… cosa que se verá en la siguiente parte_


	10. Remordimientos 2

_Continuación…_

-----------------------------------------------

El ensordecedor ruido de King's Cross devolvió a la realidad al variopinto grupo que los acompañaba al Expreso de Hogwarts… allí se encontraron de nuevo con Luna y Neville aunque estos no comprendieron a qué se debían las caras largas que mostraban todos… Charlie y Bill se encargaron de ayudarlos a subir los baúles, excepto el de Ron, se notaba que existía cierto resentimiento con el más joven de los hermanos… Pero Ron no hizo caso de ese vacío al que estaban sometiéndolo, al estar de nuevo con Lavender no le importaba nada…

Esta vez el compartimiento no era el más divertido del tren, sino uno de los más sombríos… Cuando les contaron a Neville y Luna lo que había ocurrido, saltándose el hecho de que Draco asesinase a veinte mortífagos él solito, sus amigos también se entristecieron, aunque no conocían a los Weasley, apreciaban a Ron y descubrir que ya sería del todo imposible que aceptase a Draco, sentían enterarse de eso… Pero ocurrió algo inesperado que los sacó de su ensimismamiento… La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Pansy y Zabini sonrientes, con esa sonrisa cínica que antes utilizaba Draco para fastidiarlos…

**- Largo de aquí, Pansy…** - dijo Draco, el objeto de su mirada. **– No intentes imitarme… sabes que puedo pararte los pies demasiado rápido.  
- No, dragoncito… -** dijo ella consiguiendo que el rubio comenzase a sacar su varita **– sólo quería enseñarte un tatuaje que me hice estas navidades… para que vieses lo que te habías perdido, nada más…- **Zabini estaba tras ella sonriendo maliciosamente y recorriendo a Hermione con la mirada  
**- Blaise, como no dejes de mirar a mi novia de ese modo… te parto la cara** – dijo Draco levantándose y enfrentándose con Zabini – **¿Tanto te gustó la primera vez? –** el moreno retrocedió. – **Pansy… me imagino cómo es tu tatuaje…** - atravesándola con su gélida mirada **– No hace falta que me lo enseñes y te pongas en evidencia ante todo el profesorado… -** susurrándole a continuación **– Y como te acerques a menos de diez metros de Mione… te enseñaré que no es necesario un tatuaje para saber ciertas cosas –** Volviendo a entrar y cerrándoles la puerta en las narices.

Aunque lo más divertido fue ver cómo huían de Crabe y Goyle cuando estos salieron del compartimiento de al lado y decidieron apostarse en la puerta para impedir que volviesen a molestar a Draco y los demás… Durante un momento eso coartó a los demás y se quedaron callados… para Draco era natural que sus dos amigos estuviesen allí… porque ahora tenía claro que Crabe y Goyle eran sus amigos… Pronto se fueron soltando los demás, hasta que se olvidaron por completo de los dos chicos que estaban al otro lado de la puerta…

Cuando llegaron comenzaron a discutir sobre quién llevaba los baúles, discusión favorita de Hermione y Ginny, pues Harry hacía divertidos intentos de llevar más de uno y no paraban de reírse… aunque esta vez no tuvo precio… cuando Neville quiso llevar también el de Luna, pues terminó consiguiendo, de tal forma que ni él se explicaba, apilarlos y pudiendo usar las ruedas del suyo para empujar con cuidado las cosas de ambos… Harry empezó a darse de cabezazos con el carruaje más cercano y el último que quedaba ya, maldiciéndose porque no se le había ocurrido a él…

**- Vamos, cariño… Alguna vez tenía que tocarle a Neville, ¿no?** – le decía Ginny dándole palmaditas y conteniendo la risa a duras penas.  
**- Venga, Harry… -** decía Draco mientras iba apilando maletas arriba **– Ya pegarás el estirón y seguro que nos dejas a todos bajitos…  
- Dijo la torre a la piedra… -** y añadió murmurando **– Como mide casi dos metros, no tiene problemas…  
- Exagerado… -** mirándolo **– A ti lo que te pasa es que te sentaron mal las ranas de chocolate rellenas de licor, reconócelo…**

Harry no supo lo que Draco iba a decirle… ya que el chico quedó mudo al ver los Threshals… era la primera vez que los veía… Cuando el año pasado los había descrito Hagrid, no se lo había podido creer… pero allí estaban los esqueléticos caballos enganchados al carruaje… Durante un momento todos se lo quedaron mirando, Ginny y Hermione no entendían del todo lo que le pasaba, pero Harry, Luna y Neville sí… La primera vez que veías a esos extraños y fantasmagóricos animales, te quedabas mudo de asombro…

**- ¡Vaya, Draco! –** Dijo Neville a su lado – **Lo siento… si los ves sólo existe una razón. Espero que no fuese alguien cercano.  
- No… gracias por… preocuparte** – Logró decir al cabo de un rato…

Harry y Hermione, sabiendo que el Slytherin estaba viendo una de las consecuencias más directas de sus actos, lo arrastraron al interior del carruaje y procuraron cambiar de tema con los otros tres… Por suerte, Neville comenzó a hablar de lo entusiasmado que estaba de volver al colegio, tenía ganas de ver el progreso del invernadero que él y la profesora Sprout habían iniciado antes de Navidades… Llegaron al colegio y recibieron una leve reprimenda por parte de McGonagall por retrasarse…

Pero lo que provocó que la vuelta de la "Pareja del Año" se convirtiese en todo un acontecimiento, fue que esta vez no fueron ambos a comer a la mesa de Gryffindor, sino que a la de Slytherin… Porque Hermione quería agradecer a Crabe y Goyle el detalle de montar guardia en el tren… ambos quedaron gratamente sorprendidos y Mione pudo comprobar que no eran tan lentos como se decía… para algunas cosas eran bastante inteligentes… El quid de la cuestión era que siempre habían estado a la sombra de Draco, algo que no les molestaba y que ya tenían asumido.

**- ¡Hey! Ni se te ocurra convencerlos de que se subleven…** - decía Draco de broma.  
**- No se me había ocurrido…pero si les interesa tengo un libro muy interesante de la Rebelión Francesa… **- siguió ella, guiñándoles un ojo a los dos chicos. **– Aunque claro… no sé yo cómo ibais a conseguir una guillotina…  
- Bueno… si busco bien por el desván…** - comenzó Goyle.  
**- Yo podría mirar en el sótano… -** añadió Crabe.  
**- ¡Ya la has liado! –** Exclamó Draco **– Ahora estarán pensando durante horas.**

Así estuvieron durante toda la cena, Draco no había hablado tanto con ellos en los cinco anteriores años… Pero Hermione era así, conseguía que todos los que estaban a su alrededor terminasen hablando con ella e incluso que bromeasen

-----------------------------------------------

Una vez llegaron a su sala, lo primero que hicieron fue abrazarse y besarse… Draco la cogió en brazos para llevarla a la cama… pero ella se lo impidió… tomándolo del cuello y besándolo largamente al mismo tiempo que tiraba de él hacia la mesa del comedor… el Slytherin no necesitó que le dijese nada más…

Draco despertó en mitad de la noche, no había ido al mundo en que él y Hermione se encontraban por las noches, sino que había tenido una horrible pesadilla, estaba bañado en sudor, miró a la hermosa mujer que dormía a su lado, inconsciente de lo que le estaba pasando y deseó que no se despertase… no querría tener que explicarle que aquellos a los que había matado le perseguían en sueños… para pagarle con la misma moneda…

Se levantó y fue a tomar un café… estuvo dando vueltas por la sala hasta que se dio cuenta de que esa noche no podría dormir, pensó en que debería entrenar un poco… para no quedar oxidado y vio con otros ojos la zona que jamás pisaban… la superficie de entrenamiento y sintió un irrefrenable deseo de probar cómo funcionaba. Fue al armario, sacó sus botas y los pantalones, se vistió a medias, para poder entrenar más cómodo… antes de ir volvió a mirarla, seguía dormida, sin percatarse de su insomnio.

Nada más pisar la tarima, sintió una extraña fuerza a su alrededor, al parecer un muro invisible rodeaba esa zona, le permitía entrar y salir sin problema, probablemente lo que evitaría sería que los hechizos saliesen de allí. Comprobó con extrañeza que algo lo envolvía a él durante un instante y la sensación del muro cambió… avanzó hasta el centro y cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse para averiguar el sistema para manejar aquello… cuando volvió a abrirlos se sorprendió al ver varios contrincantes, una creación… no sabía si de su mente o si acaso eran corpóreos… de todos modos, estaban listos para el ataque.

Dos parecieron ponerse de acuerdo y se lanzaron contra él, portaban afiladas espadas de largas y curvadas hojas, comenzó a esquivarlos, parando sus estocadas con los cuchillos, usando tanto el filo como la empuñadura, a medida que el combate se desarrollaba se fueron uniendo más individuos a la lid, no tuvo más remedio que comenzar a eliminarlos de uno en uno para no verse superado en número… Comprobó que estaban bien diseñados, a veces era como si estuviese luchando consigo mismo… pues usaban movimientos similares a los suyos, parecía a veces que le leyesen el pensamiento… aunque poco a poco fue acelerando sus pasos, cortando piel, no sabía si imaginaria o real…

Al final eran sólo tres los que quedaban de todos los que habían aparecido al principio… no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí… pero algo le dijo que antes de salir debía terminar con ellos… Hubo un instante crucial en que vio la guardia baja de dos de ellos… lanzó el cuchillo al de la derecha, se agachó para coger otro de su bota y lanzárselo al de la izquierda y de una patada tumbó al que estaba frente a él y se acercaba para reducirlo…

Su pecho estaba plagado de cortes, su piel rosada por la sangre que había manado de los capilares seccionados… respiraba dificultosamente por el esfuerzo que había realizado… salió de la tarima sin problema y dejó de sentir el zumbido de la barrera, al atravesarla su cuerpo se curó de inmediato… pero se encontró con algo con lo que no contaba… Hermione estaba observándole, sentada en el respaldo de un sofá, tomando té.

**- Buenas noches, cariño… ¿No podías dormir? –** preguntó ella como si verlo sudoroso y vestido de esa guisa fuese lo más normal del mundo.  
**- No… los demonios me persiguen… ¿Y tú? **– acercándose a ella e intentando averiguar lo que pensaba al mirarla a los ojos.  
**- Me desperté y oí ruidos… cuando te vi, me quedé hipnotizada. Peleas muy bien… **- halagó ella - **¿Qué te parece si tomamos un café e intentamos echar a tus demonios para que los dos podamos dormir? –** ofreció con una sonrisa.  
**- Me parece perfecto… -** aceptó, cansado **- ¿Por dónde quieres empezar?  
- Creo que sería apropiado que intentemos dilucidar si lo que te pasa es sentimiento de culpa u otra cosa… **

Varios cafés más tarde estaban más tranquilos ambos, él reconoció que más que culpa era miedo, porque los Mortífagos matasen a aquellos que había comenzado a apreciar, ella le confesó que dudaba de cómo él podía haber matado a tantos y que tras ver el modo en que se movía en la lucha, lo comprendió… Draco tenía una facilidad increíble para el combate, aunque él lo negaba… Poco después, se fueron a la cama, aún les quedaban unas horas para intentar conciliar el sueño… Lo que él no le pudo decir a Hermione, era que uno de sus miedos era que se fuese de su lado y lo dejase solo… porque seguía sin creerse que estuviese con él pasase lo que pasase.

Por ello, una vez acostados y con la cabeza de ella reposando en su pecho… se dio cuenta de que lo mejor que podía hacer era preguntárselo y salir de dudas…

**- ¿Gatita?  
- ¿Hmmm?  
- ¿Por qué sigues amándome?  
- El amor no se elige...** – mirándolo **– sólo se puede amar o no amar. –** Jugando con un dedo sobre su piel – **Cada vez que me besas el tiempo se para, cuando me miras mi corazón se acelera y no puedo estar sin ti… Pero además de eso es algo que no puedo explicar… -** entornando los ojos en gesto pensativo **– Es que a tu lado estoy segura y al mismo tiempo es una sensación de peligro que me vuelve loca… eres parte de mí y somos tan independientes… Somos tan diferentes y tan parecidos…** - sonriendo **– Draco, es un no sé que, un qué sé yo y un yo qué sé…  
- Pero también soy un asesino a sangre fría… ¿no te aleja eso de mí?  
- No, porque no lo eres… **- Le contestó mirándolo seria **– Acabo de verte en esa tarima, lo que me ha permitido explicarme ciertas cosas… como el número de Mortífagos a los que mataste… pero además he podido observar cómo te mueves y lo que pasa por tu mente **– recostándose sobre un costado para poder mirarlo mejor **– En esos instantes no ves otra cosa que el combate, es como si te aislases por completo de tus emociones… pero al salir, volvieron a ti. Cuando entraste en la Mansión Black de nuevo caíste rendido, no sólo por el esfuerzo físico y mental, sino porque tus emociones y la consciencia de tus actos te dieron de lleno… Tienes remordimientos, lo que hace que me sea mucho más fácil comprender lo que haces... –** acercándose a él **– Draco, no lo hiciste por placer o porque sí, sino porque no te quedaba más remedio… o ellos o tú, o ellos o nosotros. No te atormentes por lo que yo pueda pensar, siempre te amaré. – **Besándolo **– Aunque ahora vamos a dormir, porque mañana tenemos un día demasiado agitado…**

-----------------------------------------------

Aquella mañana, Hermione lo despertó ya preparada para salir, le dio un beso con sabor a café y se fue corriendo diciendo que tenía muchas cosas que hacer y muy poco tiempo… Draco se levantó a regañadientes de la cama, pero por lo demás se tomó su habitual calma para arreglarse… aunque no dejó de pensar en lo que podría ser tan importante como para que Mione se fuese así…

Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor, ella estaba radiante y esperándolo en la mesa de Gryffindor, hacia allí se dirigió, pudo ver a Crabe y Goyle que hablaban entre ellos muy preocupados en la de Slytherin… Al sentarse junto a Hermione quiso preguntarle acerca de lo que tuvo que hacer tan temprano, pero ella le guiñó un ojo y sólo le dijo que "Ya lo sabrás"… Harry y Ginny estaban a su lado y parecían tan intrigados como él… Por lo que tuvo que resignarse a esperar…

Apenas prestó atención cuando Dumbledore se puso en pie y comenzó a carraspear para conseguir que el habitual murmullo de los desayunos se acallase… Pero siendo Dumbledore, pronto todos le prestaban atención… Sonrió a todos y empezó a hablar…

**- Puede que no todos estéis al corriente de que el año pasado se constituyó un curioso grupo de estudio a espaldas de la _ehem ehem _Suma Inquisidora –** con una risita general – **Ese grupo decidió, sin consultarme previamente, denominarse _Ejército de Dumbledore…_ -** varios rostros se centraron en sus platos, medio Gryffindor entre ellos **– Bueno, pues este año sí que me han consultado… para que vuelva a iniciar sus actividades, la Srta. Granger** – Draco vio que Mione sonreía **- ha pensado que en vista de los tiempos que corren, toda precaución es poca y estoy de acuerdo con ella… Por lo que a partir de hoy, todos los que deseen unirse al susodicho grupo de estudio podrán apuntarse en un libro de visitas que se ha instalado en el Hall… Aquellos que no participaron el año pasado, querrán conocer algo más acerca de esta curiosa iniciativa aunque creo que quien mejor podrá explicárselo es ella… - invitándola a levantarse.  
- Buenos días a todos… -** comenzó Hermione, en mitad de una serie de abucheos de Slytherin que Draco acalló con una mirada asesina a media mesa **– El Ejército de Dumbledore, es eso mismo… un ejército, el año pasado, en vista de que nuestros conocimientos en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras se veía en peligro, decidimos aprenderlas por nuestra cuenta... Os preguntaréis quién podía enseñarnos mejor que un profesor… -** haciendo una pausa – **Pues aquel que se ha enfrentado en numerosas ocasiones a Voldemort –** una serie de escalofríos recorrió el Comedor **- …y sigue con vida, Harry Potter. Este año además de aprender hechizos que nos salven la vida, es mi intención que aprendamos también a sobrevivir sin la varita –** Draco abrió los ojos ante esa última frase **– Por lo que alguien más nos instruirá en diversas técnicas de defensa… -** Draco quería hacer que se callase **– el Sr. Draco Malfoy.** – El mismo que quería morirse o matar a medio comedor… - **El director nos ha asignado un aula en la cual podremos aprender, equipándonos con todo aquello que necesitemos… Muchas gracias por vuestra atención. –** Sentándose.  
**- Te mato… -** dijo Draco en voz baja, al mismo tiempo que Harry.  
**- Chicos… no os enfadéis, es necesario.** – Hermione siguió haciendo caso omiso de sus protestas

El rumor corrió por la gran sala, cuando salieron todos miraban a Draco y Harry como si fuesen bichos raros, los dos chicos no sabían dónde meterse… Durante las clases fueron la comidilla de los descansos y los pasillos… Hermione caminaba sin darse cuenta de la expectación que había creado a su alrededor, pero por si acaso iba acompañada a todas partes de Crabe y Goyle, aunque los guardaespaldas dudaban de que se diese cuenta de ello…

A la hora de la comida, el libro de visitas estaba repleto de nombres… Draco y Harry se miraron… aquello no lo esperaban, Harry supuso que los del año pasado se apuntarían, pero no imaginó que tanta gente al enterarse por primera vez quisiese que él o Draco les enseñasen… De todos modos, llevaba toda la mañana intentando pensar lo que Draco podría enseñar… sólo esperaba que no fuese a hacer lo que bien demostró que sabía hacer… Hermione no podía estar tan loca…

Esa misma tarde se reunieron una hora antes de la que estaba inscrita en el libro, en el aula que Dumbledore había acondicionado para ellos, Harry la encontró satisfactoria para él… Draco la revisó arrugando la nariz… Ambos se detuvieron ante una tarima extraña en una esquina del aula… Draco suspiró con aire de fastidio…Hermione los miraba encantada y sonreía ante los múltiples sonidos de desaprobación de su novio…

**- Herms, es alucinante que Dumbledore te haya concedido tantas cosas – **dijo Harry al final, sonriente pues pronto volvería a disfrutar con la enseñanza.  
**- Está bien… aunque yo necesitaré dar clases en el exterior…** - dijo Draco **– No hay suficiente espacio para tantos que se han apuntado y esto… - **señalando la tarima **– es para ir de uno en uno.  
- ¿Qué es?** – preguntó Harry al fin.  
**- Una tarima de entrenamiento… -** contestó la pareja al unísono.  
**- Tranquilo, Draco, habrá una mayor fuera, en una explanada… Y Dumbledore dijo que convencería al Profesor Snape para que nos deje su mazmorra para practicar pociones, clase que impartiré yo los viernes…  
- ¿Para qué necesitamos Pociones? –** preguntó Harry.  
**- Severus se va a poner insoportable…** - murmuró Draco **– y menos mal que no te ha oído…** - miró a Harry con aire condescendiente **– Las pociones también son consideradas útiles, ¿o te crees que todo se hace con un movimiento de varita y cuatro palabritas?  
- No discutáis… -** dijo la chica en tono cansino.

-----------------------------------------------

Los dos chicos miraron curiosos al heterogéneo grupo de alumnos, había muchas chicas… a las que sus respectivas miraban de modo curioso cada vez que se reían, pero comprobaron que casi todos tenían el ansia de aprender o por lo menos ver qué les podían enseñar… Draco observó cómo Harry cambiaba ante sus ojos, dejaba de ser el chico desgarbado y con pinta de inútil para adoptar un aire autoritario que no le había visto antes… Le miró de un modo interesante y se adelantó para hablar a los que esperaban…

**- Buenas tardes, no sé lo que esperáis aprender… sólo os puedo ayudar a perfeccionar ciertos hechizos conocidos y juntos podemos intentar conocer algunos de nivel avanzado… - **Draco lo escuchaba apoyado contra la pared, viendo las caras de escepticismo en los "alumnos" **– Sé que muchos esperáis grandes cosas… pero hasta el hechizo más pequeño y sencillo puede ser lo que te separe de la muerte… incluso uno tan simple como _Expeliarmus._ –** Hubo risas **– Sí, en serio… a muchos de nosotros nos salvó de morir en cierta incursión al Ministerio de Magia que jamás ocurrió… -** más risas.

Después de esa presentación, les pidió que se emparejasen, advirtiéndoles que irían rotando de pareja a lo largo de las clases, para que no se acostumbrasen demasiado al otro… y comenzó con el _Expeliarmus_. Pronto todos pudieron comprobar quienes habían sido los del año pasado… pues entre la miríada de encantamientos unos pocos los dijeron con tono firme y seguro… Esos pronto se convirtieron en ayudantes de Harry, corrigiendo a los novatos.

**- Cariño… -** dijo Hermione acercándose a Draco **- ¿no crees que tú deberías practicar también?** – Él la miró con una sonrisa. **– Por favor…  
- De acuerdo… -** separándose de la pared **- ¡Potter! –** Harry se giró **– ¿Me ayudas a enseñarle a Hermione que no necesito tus clases, por favor? **– El moreno asintió**… - Aunque eso no te libra de las mías…** - riéndose.

Los dos "profesores" se colocaron el uno frente al otro, como habían hecho en segundo… Draco tenía una actitud relajada, Harry se había puesto en guardia… y su varita voló de improviso, regresó a su mano volando e inmediatamente algo voló contra Draco, el cojín se incendió de pronto... saltando pavesas contra Harry… que se convirtieron en gorriones que quisieron atacar al rubio. Sonriente, Draco hizo un gesto con la varita y Harry comenzó a levitar… bajó con rapidez y Draco salió despedido contra la pared… riéndose a carcajadas. Habían estado batiéndose sin decir una palabra… todos los hechizos habían sido no verbales.

**- Como el Sr. Malfoy ha tenido a bien demostrarnos, -** explicó Harry **– Los hechizos no verbales son muy útiles pues de ese modo el contrario no sabe lo que le vamos a hacer, pero antes de practicar de ese modo… debéis aprender a usarlos a viva voz.**

-----------------------------------------------

Cuando le tocó el turno a Draco de impartir clases… todos esperaban que la maliciosa sonrisa se borrase de su rostro, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Sin decir nada, fue paseándose por entre los temerosos alumnos, que ya esperaban una segunda versión de Snape. Hasta que se puso frente a ellos y se tornó serio…

**- ¿Cuántos de vosotros conocéis algo acerca de la lucha muggle? –** Ninguno levantó la mano **– Bueno, entonces recurriré a los que al menos sé que saben moverse… -** Otra vez se movió entre ellos y fue indicando a unos cuantos, Neville, Luna, Ginny entre ellos que se adelantasen – **Bueno, por lo de pronto, ellos son los que cuentan con la ventaja de no tener dos pies izquierdos… Según dijo Hermione en el comedor, os voy a enseñar a sobrevivir sin varitas… con lo cual… -** con un gesto de la suya todas las varitas saltaron de las manos de sus dueños **– no las vais a necesitar… -** lanzando la suya con desgana **– Aprenderéis a huir, a pelear por vuestra vida y a defenderos sin magia…  
- ¿A huir? –** preguntó Neville extrañado.  
**- Sí… muchas veces es mejor huir con deshonor y no morir con honor… Y por muy Gryffindor que seas terminarás planteándotelo si te ves en inferioridad numérica. Dejando eso a un lado, espero que todos os toméis en serio esta preparación… en caso contrario, sufriréis las consecuencias en vuestras propias carnes. Serán clases en las que os voy a exigir el doscientos por cien… y cada vez os exigiré más, hasta que cuando salgáis por esa puerta no podáis teneros en pie. Empezaremos con algo de lucha, luego os enseñaré a usar armas de filo y por último, armas de largo alcance. –** Hubo murmullos **– No necesitáis hablar para escuchar lo que os voy a decir. Me vais a odiar, lo sé… querréis matarme cada noche, también lo sé… pero cuando lo que os enseñe os salve la vida, hablaremos.  
- Draco, a lo mejor si haces una demostración…** - Dijo Hermione a su **lado -…así verían que lo que les exiges a ellos tiene una recompensa.  
- No soy un mono de feria… -** masculló el rubio.  
**- Por favor, no te hagas de rogar…** - mirándolo con picardía.  
**- Está bien…** - se rindió Draco **– Eso de ahí…** - señalando la tarima – **es una tarima de entrenamiento, instalarán otra en breve fuera, todos los entrenamientos tendrán lugar en el exterior y apenas tendréis que usarla…  
- ¿Por qué fuera?** – Preguntó Harry, le había gustado mucho el aula…  
**- Porque cuando te tiren al suelo… -** comenzaron las risas **– Durante los primeros meses os aseguro que todos lo besaréis más de una vez y me agradeceréis que sea benevolente con vosotros… porque en lugar de ir a parar a la fría y dura piedra… tendréis la verde y mullida hierba. **– Todos callaron de inmediato **– Ahora, entraré yo en la tarima… para que veáis algo de lo que puede hacerse sin varita.**

Se fue hasta una esquina mascullando y protestando para sí, no sabía cómo Hermione conseguía casi todo lo que se proponía de él, de todos modos cuando se quitó la camisa y oyó varios suspiros, su ego quedó lo suficientemente satisfecho… Guardó dos cuchillos en cada bota, se puso unas extrañas muñequeras a las que adosó otro cuchillo y se subió a la tarima… pensando que iba a dar una impresión lo suficientemente impactante como para que muchos quisieran salir corriendo… Pero Hermione sabría lo que se hacía…

Nada más situarse en el centro sintió cómo aquella sensación extraña lo recorría por completo, dejó de ver el aula y a los alumnos para encontrarse con sus oponentes, esta vez no esperaría a que lo atacasen… quería acabar rápido… fue a por el que llevaba la espada más corta… intentó atacarlo con ella, pero su cuerpo se contorsionó para esquivar la hoja, al mismo tiempo que tomaba la muñeca que sostenía el arma, giraba sobre sí mismo y le daba un codazo en el plexo solar, dejándolo sin aire, pateó con fuerza el puño y el arma cayó… se agachó raudo pues los demás estaban ansiosos por unirse a la pelea y uno acababa de barrer con su arma el espacio en que había estado su cuello… Asió con fuerza la espada e impulsándose con todo su cuerpo, la clavó en el estómago del que tenía en frente, seccionando carne y piel a medida que avanzaba… Uno menos. De un taconazo en el suelo salieron las cuchillas de las suelas y las punteras se convirtieron en armas mortales… Mientras evitaba un ataque con las manos, usó a su contrincante como apoyo para encajar la daga con una patada directa al cuello del que había robado el arma… Siguiendo el impulso, lo tiró al suelo y pudo enfrentarse a los otros tres que esperaban al otro lado… Las dagas de sus muñecas sirvieron para frenar sus estocadas… aunque no pudo frenar una daga que le atacó por la espalda y se clavó en medio de dos costillas… Ahogó un quejido y no cesó de repartir golpes… hasta que tuvo a uno en el suelo… sangrando profusamente, otro usándolo de escudo contra el que aún seguía en pie… y a los otros dos los iba manteniendo a raya… Cuando al fin hundió el acero de la espada en el corazón de su oponente… sacó las que llevaba en los tobillos y se las lanzó certeramente a los dos que quedaban… frenándolos en seco al introducirse hasta la empuñadura entre sus ojos…

Estaba agotado en medio de un baño de sangre… se había olvidado de los que podrían observarlo al otro lado de la barrera, el dolor al agacharse le recordó la daga en su costillas… no sabía si al salir la tendría… pero, de todos modos tenía que quitarla, sabía que no sería de gravedad, o no estaría en pie… llevó una mano al arma y de un tirón la sacó… entonces no pudo evitar que su respiración se acelerase durante unos instantes… Se levantó con dificultad y salió… De nuevo sus heridas desaparecieron… pero el dolor y el cansancio estaban allí… Sintió unos brazos que lo rodeaban, por un instante el instinto le hizo tensarse… pero era Mione, que lo abrazaba…

**- Te dije que no era un mono de feria…** - sin mirarla, pues sus ojos no eran capaces de enfocar bien, no sabía por qué**… - Eso ha dolido…  
- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estás herido? –** preguntaba ella recorriéndolo con sus manos…  
- **No, pero si dejas de hacer eso… estaré mejor… -** parpadeando y viendo una miríada de rostros con la boca abierta **– Bueno… -** apartando ligeramente a Hermione y avanzando a la nube de caras **– Podréis defenderos e incluso atacar… no esperaré que podáis hacer eso desde un principio… a mí me ha costado años, pero por lo menos os encaminaré a conseguirlo… Podéis marcharos… -** Estaba deseando sentarse… tumbarse en el suelo… o donde fuese, pero no lo haría frente a estos…  
**- Un momento –** oyó decir a Hermione que le daba su varita **– Antes debéis saber que cuando hablé con Dumbledore… ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en que todos debíamos sufrir un _cruciatus _en nuestras propias carnes… porque así sabremos a lo que nos enfrentamos… Draco, ¿podrías hacer los honores?  
- ¿Yo?** – ¿Acaso no veía que estaba destrozado? **– Bueno… vale…** - Aceptó sin resistirse y enfocando a uno de los rostros, se concentró en la palabra con fuerza _¡Crucio! _Pronto estaban todos los alumnos en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor y pensando que odiaban a Hermione, Draco y Dumbledore…  
**- Ahora a mí** – dijo Hermione tomándole la varita y dirigiéndola a su pecho **– Yo también.  
- No. – **Bajando la varita. **– A ti no.  
- Sí, si no lo haces tú lo hará cualquier otro…** - ahora podía ver la determinación en los ojos de ella…  
**- De acuerdo… -** No sonaba tan convencido como antes y tardó en lanzárselo… no había modo de aliviar ningún dolor…  
**- Ahora tú, Draco… -** dijo Harry con una sonrisa **– Dijo que todos, ¿no?  
- ¡No, a él no! –** Exclamó Hermione, ella temía que Draco volviese a quedarse paralizado.  
**- Tranquila, cariño…** - La tranquilizó mientras se enfrentaba a Harry y tiraba su varita al suelo **– Adelante**. – Con una gélida calma.  
**- _¡Crucio!_** – Exclamó Harry mientras un rayo impactaba en el pecho de Draco… quien permaneció inmutable **- _¡Crucio!_ –** Draco miró a Harry con odio y comenzó a avanzar hacia él - _**¡Crucio!** –_ Se frenó por un momento pero siguió su camino, cada vez su mirada denotaba más su enfado _- **¡Cru..!** –_ Draco cogió la punta de la varita y lo obligó a bajarla, saltaron chispas de entre sus dedos…  
**- Con… uno… basta. –** Dijo entre dientes.

Los alumnos una vez recuperados salieron de la clase, sólo Neville se quedó, quería hablar con Draco… el rubio estaba agotado, ni se fijó que el chico lo esperaba… en cuanto el último salió por la puerta se dejó caer al suelo y suspiró exhausto… Pero la redonda cara de Neville lo sacó de su ensimismamiento…

**- ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?  
- Sé lo que vas a preguntarme… -** cortó Draco **– Llevo desde los cuatro años sufriéndolos, es normal que haya logrado alcanzar a resistirme… Tus padres no tenían un progenitor cabrón, vivieron una infancia normal y hasta alegre… El que mi tía les haya hecho eso… no ha de desmerecer todo lo que hicieron… Lo siento…  
- Ya, tú no elegiste nacer en ese nido de víboras…** - ofreciéndole la mano - **¿Nos tomamos un chocolate? –** Propuso sonriendo.  
**- Por favor…-** aceptando su ayuda. **– Mione, Harry… ¿venís? También os sentará bien… -** sonriendo a duras penas…

-----------------------------------------------

Al salir se toparon con Luna y Ginny que los esperaban, estaban todos agotados… Al final propusieron ir a la Sala de las Conspiraciones, para que Ginny la conociese… Así también se ducharían tranquilos mientras se preparaba el chocolate y todo lo demás… Porque Draco y Luna exigían que hubiese más cosas… ambos estaban hambrientos y deseosos de ingerir mucho azúcar. Pero cuando subían las escaleras, el extraño grupo se topó con Pansy y Blaise…

**- ¡Draco, estás hecho un asco! –** exclamó ella al ver al muchacho sudoroso.  
**- Tú… sigues igual de gilipollas… no hay manera de que se te borre esa cara de caballo… –** desdeñó él.  
**- Pues antes bien que te gustaba… - **Protestó ella…  
- **Que me acostase contigo no implica que me gustases… y será mejor que no sigas por ahí si no quieres que me cabree de verdad… **- amenazó

Blaise entró en razón y empujó a Pansy, para quitarse de la vista de Draco, no quería verlo enfadado de nuevo… Los demás estuvieron riéndose de las caras de ambos Slytherins, una tenía tal enfado que se había vuelto roja y el otro pálido al ver cómo Draco se tensaba…

-----------------------------------------------

De camino a la Sala de las Conferencias encontraron a Ernie McMillan, tenía los pies llenos de barro y el pelo repleto de hojarasca… la mirada perdida y caminaba dando tumbos…

**- ¡Ernie! –** Exclamó Harry **- ¿Qué te ocurre?  
- Nada… estoy bien, tengo que ir a una sala… no sé cuál… -** dijo el chico con voz pastosa.  
**- Está bajo un _Imperius_… de los chapuceros. –** Diagnosticó Draco **– Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería.**

-----------------------------------------------

_Enhorabuena a todos los detractores de Ron… porque estará en el ED, así podréis ver cómo le dan de tortas cada dos es tres… jeje… _

_Comenzamos con los problemas y continúan…pero todo ha de ocurrir a su debido tiempo y no queréis que nos precipitemos… no, no queréis… ya os digo yo que no… que con las prisas… pasa lo que pasa…_

_Espero vuestras opiniones acerca de Draco como instructor, los piques que tiene con Harry, bastante inofensivos y que poco a poco se van haciendo coleguillas… _

_Y por ahora me despido… _

_Besazos a todos,_

_Madie._


	11. Desenmascarados

_Hola!_

_¿Sabéis esos cuadros modernos que el artista por no romperse la cabeza son "Sin título"… pues esto es lo que me sentí tentada a hacer hoy… no había manera de condensar el capítulo para ponerle un título… Al final le ha tocado este… porque quizás del sinfín de chorradas que se me ocurrían es el mejor… _

_Bueno las cosas se van perfilando un poquito, tenemos sorpresas… confirmaciones de lo evidente… bromas… está completito (a mi parecer) y sí, es más corto que los anteriores… porque no quería que me pasase como con el anterior que no me cabía :s…_

_Espero que disfrutéis leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo ;)_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

**11. Desenmascarados.**

Como Neville y Luna sabían dónde estaba la Sala de las Conspiraciones, se llevaron a Ernie a la enfermería, los demás siguieron su camino mientras comentaban lo extraño de que alguien quisiese hacer un Imperius sobre Ernie… pues no era uno de los mejores alumnos y no entendían cómo alguien podría encontrar algún provecho en él… Pero la conversación llegó a su fin al entrar en la Sala, era la primera vez que Ginny iba… y casi se podría decir lo mismo de Harry, la anterior vez no había prestado demasiada atención a la Sala, la impresión que llevó no le permitió fijarse en otra cosa…

**- ¡Es fabulosa!** – Exclamó Ginny**… - Es como un apartamento…  
- Sí, está completita… -** corroboró Mione con una sonrisa –** Lo siento, no hay más… -** al ver la cara de súplica de la pelirroja.  
**- La verdad es que está muy bien… -** comentó Harry a Draco **– No me había fijado en que teníais un comedor y todo…  
- Normal, no creo que mirases otra cosa que a Mione a mí…** - Explicó Draco con una maliciosa sonrisa **- ¿Quieres matarme aún?  
- A veces me entran ganas…** - bromeó Harry **– Aunque tengo que reconocer que la tratas bien… si no lo hicieses…** - mirándolo serio.  
**- Comprendo.  
- Dejad de lanzaros dagas envenenadas…** - pidió Hermione **- ¿Y si nos vamos duchando?  
- De acuerdo… ¿Quién va primero? **– Preguntó Draco enarcando una ceja y mirando a Hermione con lujuria – **O podemos ducharnos por parejas…  
- Es lo que iba a proponer… **- sonrió ella **– las chicas primero…** - viendo cómo la picardía asomaba al rostro de su novio.  
**- ¿Me vas a dejar solito con Potter? –** Acercándose a ella **- ¿Y si me acosa qué hago?  
- ¡¿Qué! –** Protestó Harry.  
**- En Gryffindor comparten dormitorio… Seguro que es el terror de las duchas…** - haciendo un falso mohín **– Tengo miedo… no me dejes solito…-** Sus ojos estaban cargados de deseo hacia ella.

Los golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la actuación de Draco, eran Neville y Luna que volvían de la enfermería… cuando vieron a Ginny agarrándose el estómago de la risa, tirada en el sofá y a Harry sonrojado y a punto de estallar… Se quedaron mirando a Hermione en busca de una explicación… Costó un poco pero al fin comprendieron la situación… Neville se sonrojó también…

**- Tranquilo, cariño… acabas de dejarlos tan traumatizados que no se atreverán a meterte mano en la ducha… -** dijo Hermione riéndose **– Vamos, chicas… el agua ahogará nuestras risas… **

Pero ni Harry ni Neville pudieron impedir que, en cuanto se oyó el ruido de las duchas, Draco realizase un simple movimiento de su varita y las toallas fuesen a parar a sus manos… Les guiñó un ojo y se sentaron a esperar… comentando Neville que le alegraba que el ED volviese a reunirse, de acuerdo que ahora eran muchos más y que ya no estaban en la clandestinidad… pero de todos modos era algo que le gustaba mucho…

**- ¡Las toallas!** – oyeron exclamar a Ginny.  
**- ¡Draco! –** Gritó Hermione **- ¡Devuélvenoslas, ya!  
- ¿Qué te hace pensar que las tengo, gatita? – **Preguntó él con falsa inocencia en su voz.  
**- Que eres un Slytherin…-** dijo ella con **resignación – Vamos… estamos empapadas…  
- Ahora voy… -** levantándose.  
**- ¡Quieto donde estás!** – Exclamaron las tres.  
**- ¿Pero no queréis que os dé las toallas? –** Harry y Neville también se habían levantado para detenerlo… él no podía evitar ya la risa **– A ver… aclaraos.  
- Envíanoslas con la varita… -** propuso Luna calmada.  
**- Es que no me sale ese hechizo… lo siento, tendré que ir en persona… -** Harry y Neville hicieron amago de acercarse a él, aunque los detuvo con un gesto… indicándoles paciencia – **Aunque si os parece mejor… escoged vosotras quién os las lleva.  
- ¡Draco Malfoy, deja de jugar! **– Protestó Hermione.  
**- Neville… ¿podrías hacer tú el hechizo?** – Propuso Luna.  
**- Yo no estoy jugando, gatita… Luna, es que Neville no encuentra su varita… Pero si queréis os lleva las toallas encantado.  
- Draco, nos van a matar…** - protestó Harry **– Dales las toallas…  
- Vamos, no seas aguafiestas… sólo es una broma – **protestó Draco.  
**- Harry, dame la toalla ahora mismo…** - ordenó Ginny.  
**- Draco, por favor…** - pidió Harry.  
**- … o salgo yo a buscarlas… **- siguió Ginny y su voz se oía más cerca.  
**- Vaya, una con agallas… -** concedió Draco mirando a la puerta del baño.  
**- ¡Cierra los ojos! –** ordenó Harry rápidamente, Neville hacía tiempo que los tenía cerrados.  
**- ¿Por qué? –** Preguntó Draco sorprendido.  
**- ¡Es mi novia!**

Draco los cerró a desgana. Oyeron las pisadas de alguien presuroso y enfadado… se acercó a Draco y arrambló con las toallas que sostenía el rubio… Pudieron oírla mascullar, era Ginny, los estaba poniendo de verano… llamándolos niños estúpidos, críos sin mente… y demás lindezas… Cuando dejaron de oírla abrieron los ojos, por lo menos Draco y se topó con un sorprendido y enfadado Harry que lo miraba como si estuviese a punto de saltar sobre él… Neville se desplomó en el sofá, suspirando de alivio…

**- Menudo par de cobardicas… -** dijo Draco al fin.  
**- A saber las represalias que toman… -** gimió Neville.  
**- Te aseguro que nos harán lo mismo…** - sonrió Draco.  
**- Pues a mí no me hace gracia… -** protestó Harry.  
**- Vamos, que sólo era una broma… no me digas que eres vergonzoso. –** Se rió el rubio.

Cuando las chicas salieron enfundadas en las toallas, Hermione fue directa a Draco… cualquiera diría que iba a abofetearlo, pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, la suya llena de ira y la de él sonriente… no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse…

**- Eres incorregible… -** dijo al fin.  
**- Por eso te gusto tanto… -** dijo él en voz baja tomándola de la cintura para besarla **– Ahora ve a vestirte… vas a coger frío.  
- Claro… Vosotros podéis ir a ducharos mientras… -** Propuso con malicia.  
**- ¿Si me acosan… vendrás a defenderme?** – preguntó Draco.  
**- Ni lo sueñes…**

Como aquella Sala estaba acondicionada para más de una persona, la zona de duchas era un cuarto separado sobre el cual diversos grifos y alcachofas permitían que varios pudiesen usarla a la vez… Tanto Harry como Neville hicieron como siempre por la mañana, habían desarrollado un sistema por el cual ni se fijaban que el otro estaba desnudo… casi era como si no existiese… Aunque Draco no tenía esa costumbre, no por ello se sintió cohibido, había compartido más de una vez ducha tras los partidos… no era lo mismo que estar con sus compañeras de equipo… jugando con la esponja u otras cosas… Pero antes siquiera de abrir el grifo oyó las exclamaciones de los otros dos…

**- ¡Está helada!** – Exclamó Harry apartándose del agua.  
**- ¡Gatita! ¿Quieres que salgamos como témpanos?** – Preguntó tranquilo Draco, abriendo el grifo y dejando que la gélida agua diese contra su piel.  
**- No exactamente… mis intenciones son peores… **- respondió con malicia la aludida **– A ver si te atreves a salir… pequeñín.  
- ¿Qué…?** – Pero no terminó la frase… sabía lo que Hermione quería decir…  
- **Me parece que nos quedaremos a vivir aquí…** - se quejó Neville.  
**- ¡Maldición!** – Draco golpeó la pared con los dos puños y cerró los ojos **– Hay un modo de salir airosos…  
- ¿Te has traído la varita a la ducha? –** Preguntó esperanzado Harry.  
**- No… Pero hay otros medios…** - sonriendo aún con los ojos cerrados.  
**- ¿Cuáles? –** Preguntaron los dos intrigados.  
**- Lo de dormir en el mismo dormitorio os afecta gravemente…** - protestó él negando con la cabeza – **Somos hombres… con nuestra imaginación tendría que bastarnos… -** Continuó duchándose tranquilo, pero con los ojos cerrados.

Al parecer ninguno de los dos comprendió a lo que se refería…pero Draco estaba haciendo todo lo que podía con su mente para contrarrestar el efecto del agua helada en su cuerpo… Hermione no sabía hasta qué punto el Slytherin era orgulloso, no pensaba dejarse humillar de ese modo… una cosa es una broma inocente… y otra lo que Hermione les estaba haciendo… sobre todo a él… Pero iba a hacer que sus tretas le estallasen en la cara, muy bueno lo de intentar burlarse de él, porque bien sabía que los otros dos no tenían agallas para salir a por las toallas, ridiculizarlo delante de Ginny y Luna… Pero no se dio cuenta de que estaba metiéndose con un Malfoy… y no puedes intentar herir el orgullo de un Malfoy sin salir mal parado… Sobre todo si se trata de "ese" orgullo en particular…

**- Draco… -** oyó decir a Harry.  
**- Cállate…** - Ordenó él.  
**- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? –** Parecía… ¿alarmado? Draco sólo estaba apoyado contra la pared con los ojos cerrados.  
**- Principalmente concentrarme para callarle la boca a mi novia… y oírte no me ayuda. –** La voz del cara-rajada no iba muy bien con la fantasía de Hermione atada a la cama, diciéndole cosas picantes con voz ansiosa…  
**- ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?** – Harry estaba… ¿enfadado?  
**- Sólo saldré a por las toallas… -** levantando la cabeza y abriendo los ojos **– No tengas miedo… no voy a hacerle daño… sólo le demostraré que su treta del agua fría no ha tenido el resultado que ella esperaba…** - sonriendo de un modo malvado y lujurioso, pensando en la cara de Hermione – **A menos que vosotros tengáis especial interés en salir en mi lugar… -** encogiéndose de hombros.  
**- Yo no… **- dijo Neville temblando**. – Con Luna ahí, ni loco…  
**- **Draco, no estoy seguro de que quiera que salgas… -** dijo Harry - **…así, con Ginny ahí esperando a ver cuál de nosotros sale… **- apuntando a Draco.  
**- ¿Tienes miedo de que haga comparaciones? –** Riéndose y comenzando a salir -** ¡Chiiiiiicas! Las vergonzosas que se escondan… -** Bromeó y se topó con las tres recorriéndolo con la mirada.** – Vaya trío de pilluelas… - **dijo avanzando sin rastro de pudor hacia ellas **– Ginny cierra la boca, Harry se va a sentir muy mal… -** sin dejar de mirar a Hermione a los ojos – **Gatita, ahora que has conseguido que me exhiba… ¿me darías las toallas?** – Quedando frente a ella con su habitual sonrisa, aunque mirándola con unos ojos grises, apenas perceptibles, sabiendo que deduciría lo que había pensado escasos segundos antes – **¿Acaso quieres más? **– con voz ronca de deseo por ella.  
**- No… es… más que… suficiente** – tartamudeó dándole las toallas en cuestión.  
**- Gracias… -** Sin poder resistir un segundo más la besó con fuerza, pegándola a su cuerpo. – **No intentes jugar conmigo, gatita…** - susurró en sus labios antes de irse. **– Tomad las toallas…** - lanzándoselas a los dos sorprendidos Gryffindor, cuando entró en la ducha. **- ¡Por Merlín, lo que me hace esa mujer! –** Metiéndose de nuevo bajo el agua helada.

------------------------------------------------------

Pero las tretas de Hermione no terminaron ahí, pues cuando Draco fue a coger su ropa… toda había desaparecido, a excepción de un par de pantalones y una camiseta… estaba visto que su novia o quería presumir de novio o esperaba torturarlo de ese modo tan infantil… Aunque los ánimos se calmaron un poco tras la indecente incursión de Draco y ahora estaban comentando las clases del ED…

**- Los que estuvimos el año pasado ya tenemos dominados los hechizos base, sobre todo Neville. Luna y yo, Harry… ten en cuenta que los hemos puesto en práctica más de una vez y por nuestras vidas… - **decía Ginny recostada en el sofá, al lado de Harry, con una humeante taza de café en las manos **– Entiendo que nos uses para apoyarte en las clases… pero busca algo que sea interesante… para que no nos aburramos, por favor.  
- Lo intentaré… Decidme todo lo que creéis que debería cambiarse, por favor. Me ayudasteis mucho antes y quiero que sea algo que hagamos entre todos.  
- Por lo de pronto, intenta ser más duro… -** dijo Draco saliendo sólo con los pantalones, la camiseta no entraba ni por apuesta, pero luciendo el colgante. – **Algunos no te han tomado en serio… sobre todo los de la última fila a la derecha. –** Sentándose al lado de Hermione después de coger su taza.  
**- Pero no puedo ser más duro…** - protestó Harry – **Se trata de aprender divirtiéndonos…  
- No, se trata de enseñarles a defenderse de un ataque… tienes que dejarles eso claro.  
- Harry no puede ser como tú… - **aclaró Ginny **– Parecías un sargento dándonos órdenes, aunque reconozco que la demostración impactó a muchos.  
- Contadme, por favor… cuando me meto ahí dentro no me entero de nada de lo que ocurre fuera y me gustaría saber algunas reacciones para tenerlas en cuenta en la siguiente clase… -** Pidió interesado…  
**- Bueno, hemos aprendido muchos tacos que no sabíamos…** - dijo Luna **– Sobre todo cuando vieron cómo te clavaban el cuchillo… y cuando te lo sacaste.  
- Nos dejaste pasmados a todos cuando te lanzaste contra aquel tipo de la espada**…- explicó Neville - **te zafaste como una anguila y aún por encima lo desarmaste… Todos los de primero te han acogido como un ídolo…  
- He de reconocer que hubo un instante en que me dejaste impresionada… ¡llevabas cuchillas en las botas! **– Exclamó Ginny **– Parecía que volabas y que apenas te rozaban… Creo que eso dejó muda a media clase…  
- Sólo puedo decirte que después de verte… -** dijo Harry serio y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos **– entiendo mejor lo que hiciste…**

------------------------------------------------------

Sus amigos se fueron apenas una hora antes de tener que bajar a cenar… en cuanto cerraron el cuadro… Draco tomó a Hermione primero de la cintura, izándola contra él para besarla, ella lo abrazó con sus piernas y ambos cayeron sobre el sofá más cercano… Los ojos de ella tomaron un ligero matiz amarillo y los de él casi desaparecieron de lo claros que se le habían vuelto, deseaba tenerla… El estorbo de la ropa desapareció por arte de magia, permitiendo que sus pieles entrasen en contacto de un modo febril, salvaje, sin rastro de la ternura a la que estaban acostumbrados… sólo se deseaban allí y ahora. No podían esperar ni tampoco querían razonar sus actos… la conciencia había dado vía libre al instinto que actuaba sin freno alguno...

La temperatura entre ambos estaba a punto de acabar con ellos, las piedras les quemaban, pero no podían perder tiempo en quitarlas… sólo sabían que cuando su sed hubiese sido saciada… las gemas volverían a su estado normal… pero en esos momentos les daba igual, no pensaban ya en ellas… la misma quemazón que producía en sus cuerpos aumentaba su deseo por permanecer unidos, la pasión entre ellos crecía de modo continuo… percibían de forma totalmente diferente… eran conscientes del olor del otro, su suavidad y su calor... era como si se hubiesen intensificado sus sentidos al encontrarse en ese delicioso estado…

Pero todo ha de tener un fin... ambos se miraron segundos antes de que sus cuerpos comenzasen a temblar por el clímax… Siendo conscientes de que eran uno en cuerpo y alma… pues sus respiraciones agitadas estaban acompasadas con sus corazones latiendo acelerados al unísono y sus ojos fijos en los del otro cerraban un círculo de unión de manera perfecta… Hasta que en el momento álgido fundieron también sus labios en un beso que acallase sus gritos de placer…

------------------------------------------------------

A duras penas llegaron al comedor… Draco y Mione invitaron a Crabe y Goyle a la mesa de Gryffindor, porque Hermione no quería seguir encontrándose con Pansy…

**- No sé por qué… con lo divertido que es ver su cara agria cuando la mando a paseo… -** comentó Draco riéndose a carcajadas.  
**- Me molesta… eso es todo…** - sentenció Hermione.  
**- Espera un momento…** - dijo Ginny que se había levantado para coger tarta de manzana - **¡Os habéis vuelto a duchar! ¿Pero… Es que no podéis parar? –** Exclamó como si estuviese escandalizada.  
**- ¡Ginny!** – Le recriminó una ruborizada Hermione.  
**- Déjala… -** dijo Draco **– Ya le tocará a ella, no te preocupes…   
- ¿Qué me harás… rubito? –** dijo ella poniéndose chula.  
**- Naaaa… no te lo voy a decir… así podrás sufrir un poquito más pensándolo… -** sirviéndose más ensalada **– Y no será hoy… ni mañana… ni pasado… lo sabrás cuando te las haga pagar… **- mirándola sonriente.  
**- Ni se te ocurra… -** comenzó Harry.  
- ¡Que no le voy a hacer daño! – Exclamó cansado **– Sólo le gastaré una broma… mira que eres susceptible, tío.- **Dicho esto se levantó de la mesa y besó a Hermione **– Voy a entrenar, cariño.** – mirando a Crabe y Goyle**. – Que no se le acerque la "Bolsa Caliente"** – ellos asintieron y Draco se fue.  
**- ¿La "Bolsa Caliente"?** – preguntó Hermione a sus dos nuevos amigos y sus guardaespaldas.  
- **Pansy…** - contestó Goyle.  
**- Los chicos de nuestro curso la llamamos así porque es lo que hace, te calienta la cama de vez en cuando…-** explicó Crabe ante la mirada de incomprensión de Hermione.  
**- Vaya… -** y quedó callada por un rato **– Tengo que hablar con él. –** Levantándose, Crabe y Goyle hicieron lo mismo. **– No creo que haga falta, seguid comiendo, seguro que lo alcanzo…  
- No, podemos volver cuando ya estés con él… pero hasta entonces no nos separamos de ti… -** Dijo Crabe mientras él y Goyle cogían bollos y emparedados para el camino.

Al parecer Draco le llevaba una gran ventaja porque no lo vio hasta casi llegar al campo de Quidditch. Pero tuvo que esperar a que sus guardaespaldas "entregasen su custodia" a su novio… quien no pudo evitar reírse por la formalidad… Aceptándola con gran rimbombancia y llevándosela hasta los vestuarios…

**- Tienes que perdonarlos, cariño, nunca habían guardado nada tan valioso como tú. –** Aclaró mientras comenzaba a cambiarse de ropa.  
**- No soy un objeto de valor…** - protestó ella con voz dura, lo que provocó que tuviese la atención de Draco.  
**- ¿Qué ocurre?** – Preguntó sentándose serio en un banco.  
**- Llamas a Pansy "Bolsa Caliente". ¿Cómo me llamas a mí? –** Lanzó con furia.  
**- Hermione, ¿esto a qué viene? Sabes que te llamo "gatita" de modo cariñoso… aunque ahora me recuerdas más a una leona… Guarda las garras y dime qué pasa. –** En tono conciliador.  
**- Pasa que no me gusta que hables de ese modo de una chica que en su momento fue tu novia… pasa que tengo miedo de que dentro de unos meses yo sea otro mote peyorativo en tu lista de conquistas… Porque como eres un Don Juan no hay una sola chica que no desee acostarse contigo cada vez que te mira… o que ya lo haya hecho y quiera repetir…**- Se desahogó la Gryffindor.  
**- Primero, no fui yo quien le puso ese mote a Pansy, sino Zabini. –** Poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella que al retroceder dio contra las taquillas **– Segundo, antes tienes que explicarme cómo eres capaz de pensar que voy a dejarte dentro de unos meses después de lo que acabamos de compartir… -** acariciando su mejilla **– Pansy jamás ha sido mi novia, no existe otra mujer, aparte de ti, que pueda atribuirse ese título** – rozando los labios de ella con los suyos **– Igual que espero poder pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado… lo que tu mente puede ir computando como una petición de matrimonio si lo deseas… -** besándola e intentando poner su corazón en ello… **- Te amo, Hermione Granger… algo que sólo tú has conseguido. ¿Qué importan todas aquellas mujeres que me deseen si sólo tú puedes tenerme en realidad?  
- Sí… -** susurró ella abrazando su cuello y besándolo **– Sí deseo casarme contigo…  
- Pero que escena más… **- dijo alguien en la entrada de los vestuarios - **… vomitiva**. – Era Pansy, con Blaise detrás. **– ¿Blaise, has visto algo más repulsivo en tu vida? – **Pero el chico guardó silencio al ver que Draco se interponía entre ellos y Hermione - **¡Oh, mira qué encantador!** – Siguió Pansy con voz de falsete **- ¿Ahora vas a proteger a la Sangre – Sucia? –** Dijo con cara de asco** - ¿Vas a mancillar el apellido Malfoy? –** apuntándolo con la varita.  
**- No he de rendirle cuentas a nadie, Pansy… - **Draco la apuntaba con la suya e interponía su cuerpo para proteger a su prometida… -** Tócale un solo cabello y lo vas a lamentar de verdad…  
- ¿Qué me harás? – **lo desafió ella – **Ahora eres de los buenos… ¿no?** – Con una mirada aviesa – **Sé de alguien que estará encantado cuando le cuente esto…** - Dándole la espalda y saliendo de los vestuarios, seguida por Blaise, pero antes giró la cabeza para decirle una última cosa – **Mi nuevo protector agradecerá mi información – **Y en un vuelo de la manga de su túnica, Draco vio la Marca Tenebrosa tatuada en la muñeca.

Draco se olvidó de entrenar, terminó de ponerse el traje de Buscador, para no tardar más, y llevó a Hermione de vuelta al castillo, con sus amigos que aún estaban en el Gran Comedor charlando y terminando los postres… Hermione protestaba pues no entendía lo que le ocurría a Draco, pero cuando el rubio les explicó lo que había ocurrido con Blaise y Pansy… la confirmación de que al menos ella era una mortifaga, no le quedó más remedio a la chica que aceptar que no podía quedarse sola… Él tenía que entrenar, pronto se enfrentarían Slytherin y Ravenclaw, entre las clases ordinarias, las horas de estudio, el tiempo que se dedicaban a ellos y ahora los entrenamientos con el ED… no tenía tiempo, Hermione sabía que para Draco el Quidditch era importante y no le importaba sacrificar muchos de los entrenamientos por estar con ella… ahora le tocaba a ella cederle al menos unas horas de tranquilidad…

Hermione lo vio salir con su habitual porte, sin importarle el llamar la atención con su uniforme… Al menos no protestó cuando Crabe y Goyle, a una señal de ella lo siguieron… Hermione estaba a salvo con tantos miembros de la ED rodeándola, pero él… sabía que necesitaba estar solo… aunque sus amigos sabían cómo protegerlo y dejarlo tranquilo… Entonces fue cuando pensó en lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos, Pansy no era lo que más la había impactado… sino lo que él le había dicho… ¿Acababa de prometerse en matrimonio con Draco?

**- ¡Oh, cielos! **– Suspiró al darse cuenta.  
**- ¿Qué ocurre, Mione?** – Se preocuparon Harry y Ginny  
**- Es que ocurrió algo más… -** dudó ella - **…pero no sé si fue real, un sueño o que los dos nos volvimos locos al mismo tiempo… -** pasando las manos por su rostro como si así limpiase sus ideas…  
**- ¿Qué pasó?** – Preguntó Ginny intrigada.  
- **Ay, que me temo lo que es…- **Harry se tapó los ojos.  
**- Me pidió que me casara con él… -** dijo Hermione al fin con un hilo de voz, mirando a Ginny con los ojos abiertos **- …y yo le dije que sí.  
- Lo que me temía…**- Harry golpeó la mesa con la cabeza.  
- **¿Cómo que lo temías…? ¿Desde cuando?** – Preguntó Ginny levantándose y poniendo los brazos en jarras, en un típico gesto de su madre **- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?  
- Sólo fue un comentario que hizo… en la sastrería cuando Hermione fue a medirse**… - Respondió el chico aún con la cabeza gacha y con la voz amortiguada porque se había cubierto con sus brazos **– No pensé que lo dijese en serio… en esos momentos ni siquiera sabía hasta qué punto estaban juntos….**- gimiendo de frustración.  
**- ¿Qué dijo? –** Preguntó Hermione con voz suave.  
**- Que sus intenciones eran honorables y que a pesar de no estar pensando todavía en matrimonio… -** levantando la cabeza y mirándola **– no se imaginaba la vida sin ti.  
- Sigh! – **suspiró Ginny **- ¡Qué tierno! –** Levantándose para ir al lado de Hermione **– Ahora dame todos los detalles… ¿Te ha dado un anillo? ¿Se puso de rodillas?** – ametrallando pregunta tras otra.

------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en el campo de Quidditch, Draco volaba a toda velocidad en la escoba… había soltado la snitch para practicar… era de noche y apenas podía verse la diminuta y traviesa pelota… aunque eso no le importaba, el viento en su cara era lo que necesitaba... estaba en tensión, lo que mejor le habría venido para relajarse, sería una buena pelea… pero no podía arriesgarse a quedar mal parado para el partido…

Sabía que Crabe y Goyle andaban cerca, había oído sus pasos tras él… seguro que Hermione no quería que le ocurriese nada mientras estuviese solo… Si supiese que lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era encontrarse con Pansy o Zabini para darles su merecido… Primero por Mortífagos, luego por interrumpirlos en el momento en que ella acababa de acceder a prometerse en matrimonio con él… Zabini ya había probado sus puños… puede que a Pansy sólo la torturase hasta la muerte a base de cruciatus… Sería maravilloso verla retorcerse en el suelo…

Por eso estaba volando tan rápido…tenía que desquitarse y olvidar todas esas ideas antes de volver con Hermione, ella no podía verlo ahora… no cuando sus ojos tomaban el brillo metálico que sus compañeros temían. No deseaba que ella lo temiese ni tampoco viese hasta qué punto aquella intrusión lo había incomodado…

De pronto otra escoba pasó a su lado, vislumbró una capa oscura ondeando y una máscara blanca… un mortífago… sus deseos se habían hecho realidad, fue tras él para intentar alcanzarlo. Salieron de los límites del colegio, sobrevolaban Hogsmeade en ese instante, por cómo se movía, su presa no se había dado cuenta de que le estaba siguiendo… La máscara reducía mucho la visión, eso Draco lo sabía muy bien, pues su padre había querido que practicase con ella en verano, seguro que cuando pasó a su lado ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba allí…

Descendió ante la puerta de las Tres Escobas, Draco lo hizo en el tejado de la casa de enfrente, tenía un puesto de vigilancia fabuloso… Vio cómo Madame Rosmerta abría la puerta y dejaba entrar al intruso… Volvió a tomar su escoba y descendió silenciosa y lentamente para que no se percatasen de su presencia… habían bajado las cortinas… pero de todos modos se podía ver por una rendija que el extraño estaba hablando con Rosmerta… Draco recordó que los gemelos le habían enviado unas "Orejas extensibles" y buscó por sus bolsillos por si las llevaba encima… pero no tuvo suerte y además el mortífago estaba a punto de salir… montó en su escoba y ascendió con rapidez y parapetarse tras una chimenea…

Le pareció a Draco que aquella forma de montar en la escoba le resultaba familiar, de todos modos siguió de nuevo a su presa… sabía que iría al colegio, seguro que era un alumno y no se equivocó, aterrizó en la Torre de Astronomía y guardó la escoba entre las tejas viejas del tejado en ruinas, Draco lo observó desde lo alto de otra torre y cuando se quitó la máscara se vieron confirmadas sus sospechas… era Zabini.

Volvió al campo de Quidditch, era tardísimo pero ahí estaban Crabe y Goyle, fieles aunque dormidos. Se cambió y los despertó, por primera vez lo hizo zarandeándolos levemente y no a patadas, despertaron y lo miraron extrañados… De todos modos, no hablaron mucho, lo acompañaron a la Sala y se despidieron para bajar a las mazmorras.

Cuando entró, Hermione estaba esperándole… sentada en el sofá, tomando té y dándole los últimos toques a un ensayo de Encantamientos, levantó la mirada al verlo llegar y sus ojos eran un cúmulo de emociones: preocupación, alivio, alegría… Se sentó a su lado, compartieron el té y le contó todo lo que había visto.

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sí, lo de que Blaise y Pansy eran Mortífagos era más que evidente, pero hay que dejarlo bien reflejado por si acaso… También a mí algunas cosas me parecen evidentes…pero claro, como yo me sé toda la historia… :P Ah, y no me pidáis que los mate ya… porque van a durar bastante tiempo… os lo digo para que no os hagáis falsas esperanzas… su día llegará, pero está lejano. Sorry… _

_Klainea: No es afán de torturarte o no leerte… es que no puedo decir nada de las piedras AÚN, aunque aquí ya se va viendo un detalle bastante significativo, la verdad… _

_¿Os gustó la bromita? Si, sé que es un poco infantil… pero ¿quién no gasta bromas chorras a los dieciséis años? Bueno vale…y todas deseando estar en la piel de Hermione en ese mismo instante en que sale de la ducha en todo su esplendor, va a ella y la besa… estoooo… yo estaba escribiendo… ejem. Olvidemos este lapsus… :D_

_Bueno, reconozco que lo que más me gustó fue la forma de proponerle matrimonio (os recuerdo que yo escribo y luego me entero de lo que he escrito)… ¡Draco no podía ponerse de rodillas! ¡Es un Malfoy!_

_Bueno, esto es todo por hoy... mi cabecita ya no da más de sí..._

_Besos,  
Madie_


	12. Amanecer

_Hola…_

_Sí, esta vez realmente he tardado en escribir el capítulo, aparte de que alguna que otra escena se me "atragantase" durante un tiempo... he estado muy atareada tanto en casa como en el trabajo…_

_Espero que os guste el capítulo… hay un poco de todo y dejo de hablar para que matéis vuestra curiosidad pronto ;)_

----------------------------------------------

**12. Amanecer.**

Como ya era costumbre los viernes, tras varias semanas en las que su vida se había convertido en un sinfín de clases, estudios y entrenamientos, apartaron el biombo una vez que se retiraban a la cama, para poder acceder a cualquier objeto de la Sala sin estorbo alguno… Se dejaron caer en la cama, agotados tanto física como mentalmente… sus tareas se habían multiplicado de tal modo que apenas tenían fuerzas para abrazarse por la noche…

**- ¿Sabes que mañana no tenemos nada…? –** comentó Hermione cansada – **No me lo puedo ni creer…  
- Un sábado tranquilo… seguido de un domingo sin nada también… -** susurró Draco como si expresarlo en voz alta pudiese hacer que se desvaneciesen** – Es casi increíble… -** Mirándola de reojo con lujuria **– Supongo que eso significa que podremos levantarnos tarde, ¿no?  
- Sí…** - contestó ella divertida y girándose para quedar frente a él **– Pero creía que estabas desfallecido tras la clase…** - bromeó.  
**- Puede que aún me queden fuerzas… -** acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de su dedo **– sobre todo teniendo a una mujer tan hermosa como tú a mi lado... –** besando sus labios con dulzura.

Unidos por su beso, Draco se irguió sobre sus brazos para poder besarla con lentitud, deleitándose con su sabor y la suavidad de su piel, ella acarició sus brazos, subiendo hacia su espalda, atrayéndolo pues deseaba sentirlo con todo su cuerpo… Pero no hizo falta que reuniesen sus fuerzas, pues un seco carraspeo los interrumpió… El joven no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por su instinto y reflejos de tal modo que en escasos segundos se había girado y apuntaba con su varita al intruso… que no era otro que…

**- ¡Severus!** – Exclamó sorprendido, mientras Mione se escondía bajo las sábanas **- ¿No puedes llamar a la puerta como todo el mundo?** – Protestó sonriente, levantándose de la cama y moviendo el biombo para ocultar a su prometida.  
**- No creo que sea necesario llamar a una Sala que se supone vacía **– contestó el serio profesor - **¿Sabes tú que es una falta grave amenazar a un profesor con la varita?** – torciéndose su boca en una sonrisa maliciosa.  
**- Supongo que has venido a recriminarme algo…** - suspiró Draco **– Pero ello no excusa tu descortesía** – con una franca sonrisa que el profesor de pociones jamás había visto **– Toma asiento, por favor **– señalando un sofá a espaldas del biombo - **¿Quieres una taza de té?  
- Sí, por favor… -** aceptó Snape extrañado por la repentina amabilidad de su alumno.  
- **Y, ¿a qué se debe pues tu visita a estas horas de la noche?** – Dijo Draco mientras un servicio de té que había aparecido sobre la mesa del comedor se acercaba levitando hacia ellos – **Algo grave debe haber ocurrido para que no te importe reconocer que sabes que estamos viviendo aquí…** - mirándolo divertido.

La relación entre ambos había mejorado a la vuelta de las Navidades, Draco lo visitó en su despacho y le explicó que buena parte de sus desplantes habían tenido que ver con la extraña situación en la que se encontraba, le había pedido disculpas por su comportamiento y tras una larga e intensa conversación a Snape le quedó claro que lo que había entre los dos jóvenes era más fuerte de lo que se pensaba… Así habían recuperado la complicidad que siempre hubo entre ellos y que tanto les costaba ocultar muchas veces ante los demás…

**- Supongo que no es una novedad para ti si te digo que los señores Parkinson y Zabini se han unido al Lord Oscuro… -** comenzó Severus mientras con su varita echaba dos terrones a su té.  
**- No, ya he visto las marcas… además se pavonean por todo el colegio… -** añadió Draco serio, tomando su taza de café.  
**- Bueno… pues entre otras cosas que puede que no sepas… está el hecho de que ambos le informan de tus "actividades" con religiosa asiduidad… -** prosiguió Snape.  
**- ¿Mis actividades? ¿Qué pueden tener de interés para el Señor Oscuro?** – preguntó curioso.  
**- Esa es la principal razón de mi visita… al parecer tiene planes para ti… -** tomando un sorbo de té - **…Incluso está tramando algo con tu tía… -** mirándolo fijamente por encima de su taza.  
**- ¿Con Bella? –** Exclamó el chico dejando su café olvidado en la mesa **– Pero… ¿De qué se trata?  
- Sabía que eso captaría tu atención… **- continuó aparentemente **tranquilo – Resulta que como siempre, Bellatrix se ha ido de la lengua en mi presencia, tiene un curioso afán por demostrarme que es la preferida y ha dejado caer que entre ellos dos están llevando a cabo una estrategia que pronto dará sus frutos… -** En ese momento se les unió Hermione con un abrigoso vestido, sentándose al lado de Draco y tomando su mano con preocupación.  
**- ¿No puedes decirme más?** – Pidió Draco.  
**- No, Bella lo dejó caer para darse importancia **– removiéndose incómodo en el sofá ante esa muestra de afecto desinteresada de la chica **– Sé que no estaba fanfarroneando y eso ya es mucho… Pero ese no es todo el tema, también están los "Nuevos miembros"…  
- ¿Qué tienen que hacer para ganarse su confianza? **– Preguntó Draco de pasada, pues su mente intentaba descubrir el plan de su tía y Voldemort.  
**- Tienen que introducir a los Mortífagos en Hogwarts…-** sentenció Snape, bebiendo.  
**- Pero… eso no es posible… -** Dejó escapar Hermione en un suspiro.  
**- Me temo que sí, Srta. Granger…** - repuso con dureza, sin mirarla **– Hay posibilidades y no han de ser dejadas a un lado…  
- Pero… se lo habrá dicho al Director… ¿verdad? –** No pudo evitar decir la chica, ganándose una dura mirada por parte del profesor.  
**- ¿Qué insinúa?** – Con su habitual odio impregnando cada palabra…  
**- Nada, Severus… sólo está preocupada… -** lo tranquilizó Draco**. - ¿Qué más te dijo Bella? –** Preguntó mirándolo serio, pues sabía que se estaba dejando algo para el final.  
**- Me pidió que te felicitase por tu compromiso…** - respondió con desdén. **– Ahora dime tú que no he tenido que enterarme por ella de que te vas a casar…** - Con un ligero rastro de ira en su voz.  
**- No… no quería decírtelo hasta que no hubiésemos hablado Hermione y yo con calma de ello… y últimamente no hemos tenido tiempo para… -** Explicó Draco.  
**- Ya… pues te aseguro que está riéndose de que ella se haya enterado antes que tu propio Padrino…** - posando la taza con energía y rompiendo el plato que Hermione arregló inconscientemente con su varita.  
**- Créeme que no era mi intención que eso ocurriese… -** comenzó a disculparse Draco…  
**- ¿Es tu Padrino?** – Preguntó Hermione sorprendida.  
**- Sí… y te agradeceríamos que no lo fueses diciendo por ahí, lo acusarían de favorecerme… y no es cierto.** – pidió el chico amablemente.

Poco después el profesor se fue y los dejó pensando en todo aquello que les había contado… Lo que más les preocupaba era el posible interés de Voldemort en Draco… lo de Blaise y Pansy decidieron comentárselo a los chicos… al día siguiente… ya no tendrían un fin de semana tranquilo como esperaban…

-----------------------------------------

Les costó conciliar el sueño, pero al final fueron capaces de dormir algo, por lo menos ella quedó dormida en los brazos de Draco tras pasar buena parte de la noche hablando y discutiendo las posibles razones para que Voldemort quisiese a Draco… Pero el muchacho no era capaz de dormir… algo que no se atrevía decir a Hermione llevaba rondando su mente durante todo el rato… terminó levantándose como otras veces, dejándola dormida en la cama… salió de la habitación y se fue a pasear por el castillo…

Era tan tarde que no creía encontrarse con Filch por los pasillos, ni siquiera con la Sra. Norris… bajó hasta el Hall y descendió por las mazmorras, hasta el escobero en el que se había reunido por primera vez con Hermione, a principios de curso, cogió una escoba, era una simple "Barredora 16" pero para lo que quería le servía igual… Dio media vuelta y subió, lo más rápido que pudo sin hacer ruido, hasta la torre de astronomía… Allí montó en la escoba y descendió con lentitud hasta los jardines… lo más cerca que pudo del Campo de Quidditch…

Quería entrenar un poco, reconocía que no era la hora más apropiada para ello, pero cuando volaba en su recién estrenada Saeta todas las preocupaciones parecían desaparecer… La noche era fría y sabía que tenía que ponerse el uniforme antes de volver a montar… o sólo con el pantalón quedaría congelado en la primera vuelta… Dejó la Barredora al pie del estrado de Slytherin y se dispuso a subir las escaleras… cuando oyó voces.

Las reconoció en el acto, eran Blaise y Pansy hablando con un tercero cuya voz produjo escalofríos en Draco… era el mismísimo Lord Oscuro, lo más probable era que estuviesen usando algún tipo de sistema… no era normal que él estuviese allí, con Dumbledore y tantas medidas de seguridad como había… intentó concentrarse para poder captar de qué hablaban...

**- Señor, cumplimos con sus órdenes, le damos información de todo lo que hace Malfoy… Por favor, déjenos torturarlo sólo un poquito** – Pedía Pansy de forma atrevida.  
**- Ya os he dicho que no… quiero que esté confiado, que no sepa siquiera que me informáis… -** decía la sibilante voz de Voldemort, sin gritar pero con una fuerte autoridad – **Quiero que se olvide de todos sus problemas, no deseo siquiera que piense que existo… Lo del Ejército de Dumbledore se lo recuerda todos los días y vuestro afán de presumir también se lo recuerda cada vez que os ve… Quiero que deje de estar alerta… que no tenga miedo por lo que puede ocurrirle a él y a su… prometida…**- diciendo esta última palabra mientras se reía **– Ahora, contadme vuestros avances en la otra misión que os encomendé** – Ordenó.  
**- Progresamos satisfactoriamente, mi señor –** dijo Blaise con la voz amortiguada, probablemente porque estaba haciendo una reverencia **– Suponemos que en unos meses vuestro magnífico plan podrá llevarse a cabo como deseáis…**

No pudo oír más porque el volumen de la conversación fue decayendo, lo más seguro era que estuviesen casi cuchicheando… pues sólo venía un ligero murmullo de la puerta entreabierta. Draco salió con cuidado, sabiendo que pronto lo harían ellos también, cogió la escoba y se escondió bajo las gradas de Gryffindor, pues eran las más cercanas y no le daba tiempo para alzar el vuelo pues las pisadas comenzaban a resonar en las escaleras, aproximándose…

**- ¡Es injusto! –** Protestó Pansy.  
**- Ya te dije que era inútil que se lo pidieses, tienes suerte de que no hablemos con él en persona, ya te habría matado… -** Explicaba Blaise **– Lleva diciéndotelo desde Navidades, lo quiere intacto para sus planes.  
- De todos modos, no voy a matarlo… sólo lanzarle algún cruciatus… nada más.-** Se justificó Pansy.  
**- Da igual… no lo harás, porque no quieres morir… y como yo no quiero morir, te lo impediré cada vez que te sientas tentada.  
- Me da igual… lo que no entiendo es por qué le dijiste que progresábamos… ¡Aún no hemos conseguido que funcione!  
- ¿Prefieres que te mate por no cumplir sus órdenes? **– resopló el moreno.

Mientras escuchaba esta conversación, no pudo evitar sentir cómo se le encogía el estómago, aquella misión seguro que había estado destinada para él si hubiese accedido tras la muerte de sus padres a convertirse en un mortífago… Ahora tanto Pansy como Blaise debían introducir al enemigo en Troya y por primera vez en su vida se dio cuenta de que no deseaba ver Hogwarts destruido, ni que sus compañeros muriesen si no se unían al Lord Oscuro… Hasta empezaba a caerle bien el viejo chocho… Sus puños se cerraron en torno al mango de la escoba, la rabia recorrió sus venas y decidió impedirles destruir aquello que había comenzado a amar gracias a Hermione… Lo que le llevó a otro pensamiento… ¿Qué tendría pensado hacerle Voldemort a Hermione? Y lo más importante de todo… ¿Por qué?

Ahora su teoría se había ido al traste, pero de todos modos el ansia de volar aún estaba en su interior, si cabe acrecentada por la ira que lo dominaba… el deseo de que ese mango fuese en realidad el cuello de Pansy, para retorcerlo hasta que se quedase sin aire para poder soltar tanto veneno… Salió de su escondite cuando ya no podían ni verlo ni oírlo… aunque mientras estuvo esperando a que desapareciesen le costó mucho convencerse a sí mismo que no merecía la pena matarlos… sólo por ser lo que eran… de todos modos, al salir subió como una exhalación las escaleras, se cambió en apenas segundos… sólo se puso el traje básico, dejó aparte las protecciones y salió volando a toda velocidad en su escoba…

-----------------------------------------

El sábado por la mañana, Hermione casi tuvo que echar a Draco de la cama, ella estaba lista desde muy temprano pues la excitación por contarles a Harry y los demás todo lo que Snape les había dicho la noche anterior, había hecho que se despertase a las nueve y saliese corriendo para arreglarse… No entendía cómo Draco era capaz de seguir dormido, después de todo lo que habían estado hablando, las distintas hipótesis que habían barajado antes de dormirse… Pero el chico parecía una piedra, por mucho que lo zarandease no era capaz de despertarlo, llegó a preocuparse de tal modo que conjuró un vaso lleno de agua y se lo lanzó a la cara… Así se despertó, furioso y con la varita en la mano…

A regañadientes y tras varios intentos de volver a taparse y dar media vuelta, consiguió sacarlo de la cama y mandarlo a la ducha… pero media hora después fue a buscarlo y lo encontró dormido en el banco de la misma con la piel roja debido al agua caliente que no cesaba de lloverle…Cambió el grifo a la fría y el chico despertó de nuevo sobresaltado… y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de ella.

**- ¿A qué hora te acostaste?** – Preguntó Hermione tomando su rostro y mirándole los ojos.  
**- ¿Qué más da?** – sin poder abrirlos.  
**- Quiero saberlo… -** sacándolo de allí casi a rastras.  
**- A las ocho…** - yendo hacia la cama **– Estoy cansado y tengo sueño… déjame dormir… hoy es sábado y no tenemos nada que hacer… Dijiste que podía levantarme tarde… -** gateando hasta volver a meterse en ella…  
**- De acuerdo, yo iré a hablar con los chicos, tú duerme… -** dijo ella con voz maternal besándolo cariñosamente **– Hablaremos cuando estés consciente.**

-----------------------------------------

Así Hermione se dirigió al lugar que apenas había pisado en aquel curso, la Torre Gryffindor y su Sala Común, como era Prefecta sabía la contraseña pero reconoció para sí misma que apenas estaba ejerciendo como tal, un leve cosquilleo de culpa la recorrió, pero se dijo a sí misma que era hora de que Ron tuviese que hacerse cargo de algo él solo. Era tan temprano que la Sala Común estaba vacía por lo que subió al cuarto de las chicas, para despertar a Ginny, la dormilona de los Weasley… ¿Cómo se las arreglaría ahora que no estaba su "Despertador"?

Encontró a la pequeña de los Weasley aún durmiendo en la cama, boca abajo y abrazada al colchón… era increíble cómo se parecía a Ron en esos momentos, toda su gracia y desparpajo cuando estaba despierta se esfumaban en cuanto su cabeza tocaba la almohada… En cierto modo, compadecía al pobre Harry… pues otro de los defectos de Ginny era que pegaba patadas en mitad de la noche, por la fuerza de la costumbre de dormir siempre sola… Parecía que hoy era el día en que Hermione debía despertar a todo el mundo…

Zarandeó con energía a Ginny, quien se despertó sobresaltada y murmurando que habían sido los gemelos… seguro que alguna pesadilla… cuando abrió un poco más los ojos pudo ver a la sonriente Hermione de pie al lado de su cama… Le devolvió la sonrisa y salió corriendo para arreglarse… Mientras tanto Hermione se dirigió al cuarto de los chicos… otros que también estarían pegados a las sábanas… Como bien pudo comprobar nada más abrir la puerta, Ron en la misma posición que su hermana minutos antes y Harry revolviéndose en medio de una pesadilla… ahora no sabía a quién compadecer si a Harry o a Ginny… Corrió a su lado para despertarlo, por suerte el moreno era mucho más fácil, con sólo ponerle una mano en el hombro sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa pero pronto su respiración se relajó y le dio los buenos días a Hermione como si no hubiese pasado nada…

Neville disfrutaba de un sueño tranquilo y sosegado, casi le daba pena despertarlo, pero quería que él también estuviese presente cuando les contase todo lo que Snape les había dicho, últimamente él y Draco se llevaban muy bien, cuando lo había comentado con su prometido este le explicó que una vez Neville se olvidaba de su timidez era muy agradable estar con él… al parecer compartían mucho más de lo que ninguno de los dos había imaginado… De todos modos, Hermione le despertó del modo más suave que pudo… aunque el chico no dejó de sorprenderse al verla allí y se arrebujó bajo las mantas.

Pronto los tuvo a todos despiertos en la Sala Común, pero como tenían hambre la siguieron a la Sala de las Conspiraciones para desayunar mientras escuchaban lo que la chica quería contarles… Al salir de la Torre Gryffindor se toparon con Luna que también quiso unirse al grupo… Cuando llegaron a la Sala de las Conspiraciones les extrañó que Draco aún siguiese dormido, aunque cuando Hermione les explicó que no había sido capaz de mantenerlo despierto ni dos segundos y que según parecía se había acostado escasas horas antes, compartieron la curiosidad de ella… deseaban saber lo que lo había mantenido ocupado toda la noche y había logrado agotarlo de ese modo…

Se sentaron en los sofás, el desayuno apareció en la mesa de centro directamente, procuraron no hacer mucho ruido para no despertarlo, a pesar de que Mione les aseguró que con lo cansado que estaba dudaba mucho que lo despertasen… Pero los chicos se alarmaron cuando comenzaron a oír unos ruiditos procedentes del dormitorio…

**- ¿Acabo de oír un siseo?** – preguntó Ginny divertida.**  
- No, a mí me ha parecido que llamaba a Hermione… **- discrepó Harry sonriente** – Ahora está llamando a su gatita para que vaya a jugar con él… -** aguantando las carcajadas - **¡Por favor Hermione, haz que se calle o terminará diciendo algo inconveniente!  
- Harry… Draco está siseando, no dice nada –** le explicó su amiga mirándolo extrañada.  
**- Pero… si está llamándote… -** viendo como todos se quedaban callados – **"Gatita, ven conmigo…"–** Repitió Harry **– "Gatita, deja esos libros y ven a ronronear**…" – Callándose lo que continuaba y coloreándosele las mejillas** – Hermione, empieza a resultar un poco incómodo, en serio… haz que se calle.  
- Un momento…** - la chica se levantó y fue junto a Draco, al poco volvió y se sentó con los ojos muy abiertos **– Está siseando… pero si tú dices que habla… es que está hablando en Parsel en sueños…   
- ¡Vaya! Pues es una serpiente… un poco… ¿pervertida?** – añadió Harry sonrojado por lo que el Slytherin decía – **De todos modos… por favor, no quiero seguir escuchando lo que dice**.

Hermione con su varita silenció el dormitorio, pero interiormente se preguntaba lo que estaría diciendo Draco, la cara de Harry y lo poco que el chico había traducido, le decía que era una conversación picante con ella… pero… ¿En algún momento hablaría de otra cosa? Tendría que intentar aprender esa lengua de algún modo… no sólo era la curiosidad por saber lo que decía su prometido, sino también la utilidad que aquello podría tener cuando se enfrentase a otro que lo hablase…

**- Mione, no nos has sacado de la cama tan temprano un sábado para hablar de siseos y parsel, ¿qué ocurre? –** Preguntó Harry yendo al grano, Hermione sabía que vería la preocupación en sus ojos.  
**- Ayer Snape nos hizo una visita, entre otras cosas… -** Y procedió a explicarles a grandes rasgos lo que allí mismo se había hablado **– Y eso es todo… pero comprenderéis que no podía esperar más para contároslo.  
- ¿Ahora Voldemort va tras Draco? **– Preguntó Harry casi sin creérselo, ella asintió con la cabeza – **Pues no le queda nada al pobre…** - apoyando los brazos en sus rodillas e inclinándose hacia delante pensativo – **Pero lo que más me preocupa es lo de Blaise y Pansy… Si esos dos están tramando el meter a los Mortífagos en Hogwarts, tenemos que detenerlos a toda costa.  
- Bravo, héroe… -** Sonó la voz de Draco tras él… **- Pero no te olvides que eres de los buenos y no queda bien matar a alguien sólo para impedir que haga algo malo… -** rodeando el sofá en que Harry estaba sentado y yendo junto a Hermione **– Buenos días, no podías esperar a que yo estuviese consciente, ¿verdad? –** Haciendo que se levantase para sentarse él y colocarla en su regazo **– A este paso voy a tener que atarte a la cama…  
- ¿Y me azotarás por ser una niña mala? –** Preguntó con falsa inocencia.  
**- No me tientes… -** con un brillo lujurioso en sus ojos. **– Pero dejemos ese tema que van a creer que te he pervertido… - **sonriendo** – Mira, Harry ya está rojo del todo…  
- ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?** – Preguntó Ginny a bocajarro para cambiar de tema.  
**- ¿Por qué tengo que decírtelo?** – Soltó Draco con frialdad.  
**- Porque estoy preocupada de lo que puedas hacer durante toda la noche sólo… ¿Y si te hubiesen atacado? **– Le dijo Hermione mirándolo y se levantó para dejarle comer tranquilo tomando asiento al lado de Ginny.  
**- ¿Así que no me va a quedar más remedio que contároslo?** – suspirando hastiado.  
**- Si tú nos cuentas lo que has hecho… nosotros te decimos lo que haces cuando duermes –** propuso Ginny con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
**- ¿Qué…?** – Pero vio a Harry sonrojarse y negar con la cabeza **– Vale… No podía dormir y me fui a volar en escoba... eso es todo.  
- No, algo más tiene que haber para que te quedases hasta las ocho de la mañana. **– Insistió Hermione.  
**- Sois insufribles…** - Se quejó al ver sus rostros deseosos de saber lo que había pasado **– Me encontré con Blaise y Pansy…** -procedió a relatarles todo lo que había oído **- ¿Contentos?   
- No me extraña que no pudieses conciliar el sueño… -** gimió Hermione acercándose a él - **¿Te encuentras bien?** – tomando su mano.  
**- Sí, estoy perfectamente… tranquila. **

Por la mente de Draco pasaron cientos de ideas en ese instante… una de ellas era el sentimiento de tranquilidad que le proporcionaba ese sencillo gesto de Hermione al cogerle la mano, sentía como realmente le daba fuerzas, su mirada cargada de furia por no haber estado allí para darles su merecido lo regocijaba interiormente… Hermione a primera vista podía parecer un ratoncito de biblioteca complaciente, pero en realidad era una leona paciente por saltar sobre su presa…

**- ¿Ginny qué decías que me ibas a contar a cambio?** – Recordó Draco.  
**- Ah, sí… Hablas Parsel mientras duermes… y a saber lo que dices porque Harry lo pasó fatal…** - comentó la pelirroja.  
**- Vaya, pobrecito Harry… -** comenzó Draco sarcástico **– mira que tener que escuchar lo que mi inconsciente dice… - **levantándose** – Me voy a duchar…**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A medida que pasaban los días, el grupo se iba preguntando qué sería lo que Blaise y Pansy estarían haciendo para que los Mortífagos entrasen en Hogwarts, hacía una semana que Snape les había informado de los planes de esos dos pero nada se les había ocurrido… Las clases eran cada vez más duras, cada noche Draco y Hermione se repartían los ensayos y los trabajos para poder tener un poco de tiempo para sí mismos… uno de los aspectos con los que el Slytherin más disfrutaba de su relación era el que Hermione tras la apariencia de una chica estudiosa y formal, escondía a la leona Gryffindor que cada noche dejaba su espalda cubierta de arañazos… Era como si todos los días conquistase su corazón de nuevo… y cada mañana despertaba más enamorado de ella… No había nada que pudiese borrar la estúpida sonrisa de su rostro cuando la veía pasearse desnuda por la sala, o cuando se duchaban juntos y recorría su cuerpo con la esponja… Era como si descubriese su cuerpo por primera vez…

Aquella tarde, antes de las clases del ED, Hermione estaba ayudando a Draco a preparar su clase en los jardines, se trataba de una gymkhana en la que reunía diversas pruebas con todo lo que les había enseñado hasta el momento… Pero fueron interrumpidos por Luna que llegó corriendo y llamándolos a gritos, cuando llegó sólo pudo decir en mitad de jadeos con los que intentaba llenar sus pulmones de nuevo con aire…

**- Harry… aula… ayuda… -** señalando al castillo.

La pareja sacó sus varitas y corrieron para ayudar a su amigo, cuando llegaron al aula de ED vieron a Ginny arrodillada en el suelo, llorando, Harry estaba de pié y se reía… pero la risa era del todo malvada y cruel, Draco pudo ver cómo los ojos verdes de Harry estaban velados y miraban a un punto muerto… Lo apuntó con la varita y un rayo blanquecino impactó en el cuerpo convulsionado por la risa que cayó al suelo…

**- ¿Qué ha pasado, Ginny?** – Preguntó Hermione acercándose a su amiga.  
**- No lo sé… -** entre sollozos **– De repente empezó a decir unas cosas horribles con una voz muy rara y al final comenzó a reírse de ese modo tan… -** sin poder terminar.  
**- ¿Estás bien?** – Se interesó Draco, examinándola serio **- ¿Te ha hecho algo?  
- No… es que no sé qué me pasa… -** temblando pero recuperándose poco a poco **– Esa voz me daba miedo y…  
- Shhh… -** Tranquilizó él abrazándola y mirando a Hermione **– Tranquila… ya pasó todo. –** Con la mirada le dijo a su prometida que se ocupase de la chica **– Creo que debemos hablar con Dumbledore… Esto no es normal.  
- Ha sido Voldemort. – **Sentenció Hermione.  
**- ¿Qué? –** Exclamó Draco sin comprender.  
**- Es por la cicatriz, tienen una especie de vínculo… si él estaba muy contento habrá atravesado las barreras de Harry… -** explicó la chica. **– Ginny, tienes que decirnos qué dijo.  
- Es que… -** intentó zafarse la pelirroja, pero la mirada que Hermione le estaba dirigiendo le indicó que no era por morbosidad, sino por ayudar a su novio**. – Está bien. –** Concedió al fin, tomando la mano de su amiga **– Dijo… "Al fin mis planes han dado sus frutos McNair… te dije que lo lograría"** – ahogando un sollozo **– "Ese mocoso aprenderá a no desafiar a sus mayores, pronto descubrirá lo que significa la responsabilidad…" Entonces comenzó a reírse.  
- Gracias, cariño… ahora llevaremos a Harry junto a Dumbledore y él nos ayudará – **dijo Hermione mientras Draco levitaba el cuerpo de Harry.

Cuando llegaron ante la gárgola, se toparon con la profesora McGonagall bajando las escaleras, se preocupó al ver a Potter desmayado y los rostros serios de los tres chicos que lo acompañaban, cuando les preguntó qué ocurría, ellos se lo explicaron por encima, pidiéndole que los llevase ante el director para allí contárselo a ambos con todo detalle. Subieron los escalones de piedra con rapidez tras ella, el director se sorprendió vagamente al verlos… Allí, fue Hermione quién tomó la palabra y relató todo lo ocurrido… Ginny fue sentada en una butaca mientras comía un caramelo que la profesora le había dado, Draco se limitó a apoyarse en una pared con los brazos cruzados, mirando hacia Harry que estaba en el suelo…

**- Bueno, bueno… si no he entendido mal, al Sr. Potter lo ha "poseído" durante unos minutos Voldemort… -** resumió el profesor y Hermione asintió **– Bien… Srta. Granger, ahora sería tan amable de decirme todo lo demás –** Hermione se lo quedó mirando sin entender **- ¿Qué es lo que el profesor Snape les dijo?** – La Gryffindor, acalorada por el hecho de que la pillaran en un renuncio se lo dijo **– Sr. Malfoy, ¿qué ha descubierto por su cuenta acerca de sus compañeros de casa?** – Draco se irguió altivo y le contó lo que había escuchado aquella noche. Mientras tanto Dumbledore miraba a Hermione como si la estuviese atravesando **– Minerva, lleva a los Sres. Potter y Weasley a la enfermería, yo he de hablar con esta curiosa pareja.** – La profesora McGonagall hizo lo que le pidió mientras Dumbledore ofrecía asiento ante su mesa a Draco y Hermione - **¿No se les ha ocurrido qué interés puede tener Riddle sobre el Sr. Malfoy?** – Ellos negaron con la cabeza **– A mí se me ocurren unas cuantas razones, pero no creo que sean acertadas… de todos modos, espero que piensen detenidamente en lo que ha ocurrido y en lo que la Srta. Weasley escuchó… **- sonriendo – **Dejando eso a un lado, enhorabuena por su compromiso, supongo que pronto veremos a la Srta. Granger luciendo su sortija…  
- Acaba de mandar mis planes al garete, profesor. –** Dijo Draco en un suspiro mientras sacaba una cajita del bolsillo interior de su túnica. **– Toma, cariño… -** ofreciéndoselo a Hermione con una sonrisa **- …tiene tantas ganas de vértelo puesto como yo. –** Bromeó.

Cuando Mione abrió la caja, encontró un anillo de compromiso brillando sobre el terciopelo negro, era de platino y los siete diamantes que lo coronaban emitían destellos con los colores del arco iris, durante unos instantes no supo qué decir… sólo miraba la caja como si aquello no fuese real, luego levantó la vista mirando al director, parecía necesitar que el anciano le confirmase que aquello era cierto… los ojos de ella estaban como platos, los del viejo risueños… Pero sintió que alguien cogía el anillo de su caja, tomaba su mano y deslizaba el frío metal por un de sus dedos…

**- Entonces…** - mirando a Draco sin comprender **- ¿Era cierto?** – Preguntó confusa.  
**- Claro, gatita… lo que pasa es que tardé en conseguirlo más de lo que esperaba… -** respondió sonriente.  
**- Pero… ¿de verdad quieres casarte conmigo?** – Preguntó ella con un hilo de voz. **– El modo en que me lo pediste… no era muy…  
- ¿No esperarías que un Malfoy se pusiese de rodillas?** – Exclamó él **– Querida, no creo que el profesor Dumbledore tenga inconveniente en confirmarte que deseo casarme contigo… incluso estaría encantado de poder realizarlo ahora, pero a los Weasley les gustaría asistir…  
- Sí, sí… -** coincidió ella, saliendo poco a poco de su sorpresa **– No entiendo cómo eres capaz de dejarme siempre sin palabras y comportándome como una estúpida…**

Antes de abandonar el despacho del director, acordaron con él comunicarle todo aquello que descubriesen en relación con lo que acababan de contarle… Volvió a darles la enhorabuena y los despidió amablemente… Draco la asió por la cintura y la condujo hasta el aula de ED, si Harry no podía impartir su clase tendrían que sustituirlo o suspenderla… Pero antes de entrar, Mione lo frenó y tomando su rostro entre sus manos lo besó… susurrándole que estaba loco y ella también por aceptarlo.

Al final fue Draco quien se encargó de la clase de aquella tarde, para no romper del todo el ritmo que Harry estaba llevando les pidió que hiciesen un repaso de todo lo que llevaban aprendido en aquel tiempo… Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver en la mano de Hermione un curioso brillo al mover la varita, pronto el rumor del compromiso corrió entre los alumnos como la pólvora… A la hora de la cena, no quedaba alumno en Hogwarts que no lo supiese, en las mesas aparecieron al postre unas copas de champaña y pasteles, en la de Gryffindor se pusieron en pie y brindaron por Draco y Hermione, todos menos Ronald.

Pero la chica no dejó que aquel pequeño detalle amargase la felicidad que la embargaba, al ver a Draco risueño a su lado, bromeando con sus compañeros de mesa y compartiendo miradas cómplices con Neville y Ginny… lo que le indicó que su prometido… ahora se lo creía de verdad… había contado con la ayuda de esos dos que ahora se sonreían mientras brindaban con los demás.

----------------------------------------------

_Bueno… ya es oficial que están prometidos, ahora… devanaros los sesos para averiguar lo mismo: ¿Por qué quiere Voldemort a Draco? ¿Qué ha pasado para que esté tan contento?_

_A estas alturas puedo deciros que no voy a copiar el sexto libro completo, pero algunos detalles sí, más que nada porque convienen a la trama que he ideado… _

_Os recuerdo que la encuesta "Canciones sí, canciones no" sigue en pie y por lo de ahora hay un empate a unos…_

_Besazos,  
Madie_


	13. Dolor

_Hooooola!_

_Aprovechando estas vacaciones de Semana Santa mi intención era escribir este capítulo para el cual tenía todo el guión pensado… ¿os podéis creer que esta mañana me puse a escribir y empezó a salir esto que estáis a punto de leer? ¡Increíble! Está visto que lo mío es por impulsos de la musa… y digo impulsos porque me trae por la calle de la amargura… unas veces me ayuda a seguir con lo planeado y otras me hace estas faenas… si es que… _

----------------------------------

**13. Dolor.**

Ocurrían extrañas cosas en Hogwarts, desaparecían objetos para aparecer en otra parte que no les correspondía, alumnos que no recordaban lo que habían hecho durante horas, así como otros que aparecían desmayados y con muestras de estar bajo un débil imperius… Todos estos sucesos más que curiosos conmocionaron el castillo, pues algunos alumnos tenían miedo de ir solos por los pasillos y se organizaban grupos para ir a todas partes, en los primeros cursos sobre todo… Los profesores estaban hartos de encontrar que les faltaban cosas, desde libros hasta artículos personales; a Flitwick le llegaron a faltar los escalones para subir a su silla por lo que tuvo que pedir ayuda a un alumno para que lo izase, a McGonagall las agujas para sus moños y causó sensación cuando apareció con la melena suelta, Snape y la profesora Trelawney estallaban de furia cada poco tiempo, pues a uno le desaparecían pociones o ingredientes obligándoles a realizarlas o conseguirlo y a la otra… bueno, no reconocía que ciertas botellas de su propiedad eran las que habían desaparecido pero sus alumnos lo sospechaban…

Pero no sólo dentro del castillo reinaba el caos, sino que fuera, en el mundo real y desprovisto de protectores muros, las cosas eran mucho peor… El Profeta estaba plagado de necrológicas, tanto de magos como de muggles, algunos eran encontrados muertos en sus casas bajo la marca tenebrosa, otros extrañamente habían sido asesinados con armas muggles… el viejo Olivander uno de ellos, una muerte que causó gran consternación en Hogwarts. Pero no sólo de muertes hablaba el Profeta, sino también de sospechosas desapariciones, fugas de Azkaban, la huída de los Dementores… Por desgracia, todo aquello afectaba también a la vida dentro de Hogwarts, algunos alumnos se iban en mitad de la noche tras enterarse de que algún familiar había muerto, otros abandonaban el castillo a la luz del día pero porque sus padres los querían cerca en aquellos días inciertos…

En una húmeda y oscura mazmorra dominada por un estrado en el que tres calderos rebosantes despedían vapores de curiosas tonalidades, un hombre de grasienta melena negra estaba encorvado sobre un atril, repasando varios pergaminos cuando la puerta se abrió y dejó pasar a Hermione… levantó la vista por unos segundos pero volvió de nuevo a lo que estaba haciendo.

**- Profesor Snape, ¿puedo hablar con usted?** – inquirió ella educadamente cuando estuvo ante él.  
**- ¿Qué desea, Srta. Granger?** – Pidió con tono hastiado **– Estoy ocupado y espero que sea breve.  
- Esperaba que pudiese darme su opinión con respecto a unas pociones que encontré en unos libros de la biblioteca… para saber si está de acuerdo en que se las enseñe a los estudiantes el viernes. – **Sacando dos pergaminos en los que estaban transcritos los ingredientes y las instrucciones.  
**- A saber lo que encontró… -** protestó mientras cogía los papeles que le tendía **– No está mal… pero dudo que pueda siquiera prepararlas para poder explicarlas –** Arrojándoselos – **Es más, quiero ver cómo prepara una poción en especial…** - yendo a la despensa y volviendo con un caldero y una cesta repleta de ingredientes **– Aquí tiene, no creo que necesite nada más.** – Posándolo sobre uno de los pupitres  
**- Pero… -** protestó ella aunque la mirada de Snape le decía que mejor permaneciese callada.

Hermione dejó sus cosas, puso el caldero en su sitio y comenzó a sacar los ingredientes, cuando los tuvo todos ante sí miró al profesor pero éste no la miraba, absorto como estaba en el examen de los trabajos y de las pociones que ella había recopilado… Por lo que a la chica no le quedó más remedio que ponerse a picar, trocear y laminar aquellos ingredientes que necesitaba para la poción… Sentía la mirada de Snape examinando con detenimiento cada movimiento que hacía, era una poción que estaba harta de preparar pero no por ello descuidaba ningún paso, aunque cuando levantaba la mirada, los ojos oscuros del profesor seguían en los pergaminos.

Al cabo de una hora la poción estaba burbujeando igual que las del estrado, tenía un perfecto tono rosáceo y los vapores que emanaban de ella producían volutas azuladas, carraspeó para llamar la atención del profesor, sin siquiera dirigir la mirada a la muchacha bajó de la tarima y se acercó… dio unas vueltas con su varita, husmeó el aroma que despedía y miró a Hermione directamente a los ojos con seriedad…

**- Enhorabuena, Srta. Granger… -** dijo a regañadientes **– No ha cometido ni un solo fallo y la poción está perfecta… -** casi gruñendo **– Pero ambos sabemos que no…** - entornando los ojos **- ¿resulta efectiva?  
- Profesor le aseguro que…** - comenzó Hermione.  
**- No me dé explicaciones, no me interesan… -** desechó con un ademán **– Sólo espero que no haya sido algo premeditado…  
- ¿Qué?** – Indignada - **¿Cómo se atreve siquiera a insinuar algo por el estilo? **– Protestó ella, olvidándose de con quién estaba hablando **– Sepa que no he necesitado de esas artimañas para…  
- Me temo que su palabra no significa nada para mí…** - dándose la vuelta y dejándola con la palabra en la boca **– Puede irse…**

Hermione recogió sus cosas con rapidez y salió de la mazmorra como si la estuviesen persiguiendo los dementores… ¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera a insinuar que ella...? Esa lagartija grasienta se creía que todos eran como él… Hermione avanzaba por los pasillos como una exhalación, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que por una vez iba sola… Crabe y Goyle tenían entrenamiento de Quidditch, ellos y Draco le habían pedido que se quedase en la sala o con los Gryffindors… pero ella tenía que consultar aquello con Snape, para poder preparar las clases… Gusano inmundo y rastrero…

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando algo impactó contra su espalda, cayó contra el frío y duro pavimento y sus cosas salieron despedidas a su alrededor… incluidos su varita y el brazalete… Alguien la asió del cabello y la obligó a levantarse, era Colin Creevey... sus ojos vacíos y sin vida le dijeron a la chica que estaba bajo un imperius… bien hecho esta vez… No podía hacerle daño, el chico no era culpable de lo que le obligasen a hacer… La lanzó contra una pared dejándola sin aire por el impacto… Hermione, piensa… ¿cómo lo detienes sin dañarlo y sin varita?

Los golpes se sucedían uno tras otro, se encogía involuntariamente para evitarlos, pero llegó un momento que no pudo aguantar más… si alguien tenía que acabar en la enfermería sería Colin… al acercarse para asestarle una patada, asió el pie del chico y lo tiró al suelo, con la suerte de que se quedó allí… Pero lo que Hermione descubrió consternada fue que la inactividad de Colin no se debía al golpe, sino a que no le daban más órdenes… El mago que había practicado el Imperius estaba ante ella, apuntándola con la varita y luciendo una sádica sonrisa…

**- Vaya, vaya… Mira lo que tenemos aquí… -** Dijo Zabini relamiéndose.  
**- ¿Ya tumbó a la Sangre-Sucia? –** Preguntó Pansy hastiada y aún sin doblar la esquina.  
**- No, pero si quieres hacerlo por ti misma… **- Invitó el Slytherin con un exagerado ademán.  
**- Puede… -** calculando la situación y sin apartar la vista de Hermione que estaba siendo apuntada por dos varitas ahora. **- ¿Qué pasa, Granger? ¿Dónde están tus guardaespaldas? ¿Y tus truquitos del Ejército de Dumbledore? –** La chica se reía a carcajadas al ver a su enemiga indefensa.

Pansy le tendió su varita a Blaise y avanzó hacia la Gryffindor con la seguridad de que no le haría nada… Mione no sabía a quién vigilar: si al sádico o a la demente. De todos modos no pudo hacer nada cuando Pansy la cogió por el pelo y tiró de ella, susurrándole al oído…

**- ¿Draco aún no se ha cansado de ti? Puede que cuando acabe contigo… no quiera tocarte de nuevo… -** riéndose guturalmente **– Porque por lo de ahora no te ha tocado nadie más y eso le gusta… pero ¿qué ocurriría si Blaise probase lo que es exclusivamente de él?** – Tirando de las ropas de Hermione, entonces sí que reaccionó con rapidez.

Cogió con firmeza la muñeca de la Slytherin y tiró de ella con fuerza para interponerla entre ella y las dos varitas, sin saber cómo el cuchillo de su tobillo apareció en su mano, cortó los cabellos por los que estaba retenida y en el mismo movimiento amenazó el cuello de Pansy… Blaise estaba ahora en una difícil situación, Pansy estaba aterrada al tener una afilada hoja contra su blanca piel y su brazo estaba dolorosamente retorcido contra su espalda… la que hasta hacía unos segundos era su prisionera lo miraba con ira salvaje utilizando a su cómplice como parapeto…

Pero lo que hizo que Blaise saliese corriendo fue que a pesar de que Hermione no tenía varita… había visto cómo el cuchillo había volado a su mano… igual que el brazalete, se alzaba del suelo y avanzaba hacia la chica para colocarse en su sitio… No quería esperar a que la Granger cogiese la varita… Sobre todo porque llegando a la entrada de su casa… oyó un grito y un destello… casi se tiró contra la puerta mientras gritaba la contraseña…

Cuando Hermione volvió a tener el brazalete contra su piel Pansy estuvo perdida… Su cuerpo fue inmediatamente repelido por una barrera invisible y desde el suelo vio cómo Hermione abría la mano para coger la varita que iba hacia ella… Pero lo que más importaba a Pansy eran los ojos de la chica… jamás había visto tanta ira en una sola mirada…

**- Desaparece de mi vista… si en algo aprecias tu vida… -** susurró Hermione conteniéndose para no formular el hechizo que quemaba su garganta.

Pansy demostró lo apegada que estaba a la vida cuando, sin decir palabra, se levantó y salió corriendo en la misma dirección que Blaise. Así no vio cómo Hermione caía de rodillas aliviada… antes de doblarse de dolor conteniendo un grito y abrazando su abdomen…

----------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en el campo de Quidditch, Draco y sus amigos estaban entrenando… cuando el rubio casi se cae de su escoba al sentir cómo el colgante se volvía terriblemente pesado… No tuvo más remedio que tomar tierra y al ver cómo estaba en un intenso color negro volvió a alzar el vuelo y salió como una bala hacia el castillo… algo grave tenía que estar ocurriéndole a Hermione para que sintiese un odio tan claro y fuerte… Supo que Crabe y Goyle le iban a la zaga, pero no pudo aminorar el paso… se internó por una ventana abierta del cuarto piso y se dejó guiar por su instinto y el colgante… volando a ras de suelo pero a una velocidad increíble por el miedo de no llegar a tiempo…

Le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando encontró a Hermione en el suelo, junto a un aparentemente inconsciente Creevey y con todas sus cosas sembradas por el pasillo, frenó la escoba y bajó para ayudarla… su prometida estaba abrazando su estómago, su cara en un rictus de dolor, los ojos labios cerrados con fuerza y su frente perlada de un sudor frío… La ropa rasgada y el pelo enmarañado, aparte de algún que otro golpe visible en su delicada piel provocó que Draco apretase sus puños, acabaría con el que la hubiese atacado…

**- Mione… -** llamó con voz queda mientras se agachaba junto a ella, cuando fue a abrazarla se dio cuenta del cuchillo y de la varita **– Cariño, ya pasó… -** sacándoselos con cuidado y con un nudo en la garganta al sentir su dolor **– Vamos a la enfermería… -** tomándola en brazos y viendo cómo luchaba por no gritar **– Tranquila, gatita… -** Pero no pudo decir nada más al ver la sangre que bajaba por su abdomen.

Montó de nuevo en la escoba y voló con rapidez, cuando llegó junto a Crabe y Goyle estos se apartaron para dejarle pasar entre ellos, luego supo que dieron la vuelta… No se daba cuenta de con quién se encontraba a su paso… nada le importaba salvo llevar a Hermione a la enfermería… la visión de la sangre había devuelto a su mente el doloroso recuerdo de su madre en la bañera… rodeada del líquido carmesí… no podía perder a Mione, no de ese modo…

Entró en la enfermería y la Sra. Pomfrey apareció para reprenderle pero al ver a Hermione sólo le indicó una cama en la cual posarla… Draco dejó la escoba a los pies de la cama y luego se quedó a su lado, tomando su mano y susurrándole al oído que no podía irse así… La enfermera no entendía a lo que se refería pero al ver que el chico estaba más pálido que de costumbre, no quiso apartarlo de allí… mucho menos cuando vio las heridas de la chica, pero cuando supo la razón de la hemorragia no pudo evitar mirarlos con lástima…

----------------------------------

Dumbledore le pidió que se apartase de la camilla, por un momento a Draco le costó oírlo, pero cuando sintió la mano del anciano director en su hombro y lo vio, se levantó y salió con él de la enfermería… Lo siguió cabizbajo, temiendo que Hermione se despertase y no lo viese a su lado… pero cuando subió con él los escalones de su despacho se extrañó al ver esperando allí a Harry…

**- Harry, nuestra clase tendrá que esperar… me temo que antes he de comunicarle una desgraciada noticia al Sr. Malfoy... –** Snape apareció tras ellos por las puertas, Draco jamás lo había visto tan preocupado **– Severus, siéntate, por favor. –** Los tres lo hicieron ante el escritorio de Dumbledore, mientras el director se situaba frente a ellos con el rostro serio **– Al parecer alguien lanzó un imperius sobre el Sr. Creevey, la orden principal fue agredir a la Srta. Granger… -** Harry ahogó una exclamación, Snape bufó fastidiado, Draco permaneció mirando al suelo **– Suponemos que hubo un forcejeo, pero hasta que uno u otro puedan decirnos qué ocurrió realmente, sólo podemos basarnos en os hechos… y resulta evidente que el Sr. Creevey tiene un fuerte golpe en la cabeza mientras que la Srta. Granger presenta múltiples magulladuras por todo su cuerpo… - **Dumbledore hizo una pausa para tomar aire, pues lo siguiente que tenía que decirles era demasiado grave **– A causa de esas contusiones y puede que debido a la tensión nerviosa por el ataque…  
- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! –** Exclamó Snape en voz baja mientras bajaba la cabeza… sabía lo que tanto costaba a Dumbledore comunicar a Draco. **– Ha perdido el niño… -** Dijo con su habitual frialdad, aunque no supo cómo fue capaz.  
**- ¿Qué? –** Draco levantó la vista para escrutar la mirada de su padrino. **- ¿Qué niño?  
- Tu novia estaba embarazada… y con la paliza ha perdido al bebé…** - Esas dos simples frases saliendo de la boca de Snape hundieron al Slytherin.  
**- No… -** logró decir un poco después **– Ella toma… esa poción… no puede haberse quedado… -** pero las palabras no podían ser pronunciadas por sus labios.  
**- Draco… yo mismo le pedí que la hiciese ante mí hace unas horas y aunque la preparaba correctamente, estaba embarazada…** - explicó Snape.  
**- No puede ser… -** Draco no quería seguir escuchándolo, intentó levantarse pero no pudo **– No puede ser cierto… no…  
- Sr. Malfoy le aseguro que la Srta. Granger pronto estará restablecida y podrán hablar de esto…** - dijo Dumbledore comprensivo **– Pero antes de que se despertase teníamos que decírselo para que la ayude a afrontar esta pérdida…   
- Claro… ahora… tengo que irme. – **Pero no era capaz de levantarse de la silla hasta que Harry lo ayudó – **Gracias**.

Salieron del despacho, dejando a los dos profesores allí, caminaban despacio… Harry lo guiaba, pues Draco no era capaz de ver a dónde iba… su mente estaba recordando cada momento en que su prometida se encontraba mal y no entendían por qué… Ahora aquellas nauseas matutinas los senos abultados… tenían explicación y el saber que su hijo no nacería… Que por culpa de alguien no podría conocerlo… Golpeó el muro como si fuese el mismo que había golpeado a su novia… quería romperlo con sus manos… igual que había roto su sueño y su vida a golpes… Pero Harry lo detuvo y antes de que alguien los encontrase en el corredor, usó la capa de invisibilidad para ocultarlos de miradas indiscretas… y con su varita evitó que alguien oyese lo que pudiesen decir bajo ella…

**- Draco, no conseguirás nada rompiéndote la mano contra el muro… - **murmuró** – Yo también quiero hacerles pagar por lo que han hecho… pero así sólo preocuparás a Hermione cuando te vea con las manos vendadas.  
- Harry… íbamos a ser padres y… **- las lágrimas de rabia y desesperación corrían por las mejillas del Slytherin. **- ¿Por qué no me lo diría?  
- A lo mejor no lo sabía… o no se enteró hasta hace poco y quería decírtelo pero no sabía cómo… - **Aventuró el chico **– No pienses ahora en eso, sino en que cuando despierte vas a tener que decírselo tú…  
- Voy a matar a Blaise y Pansy… los voy a matar…** - rugió de rabia.  
**- Pues de buena ayuda vas a serle a Mione metido en Azkaban… -** espetó Harry **– Podréis tener más hijos… además ahora no habría sido un buen momento, piénsalo con frialdad, Draco… Se supone que es tu especialidad… **- protestó intentando sacarlo de ese estado **– Eres un témpano de hielo siempre… ¿tenías que deshelarte ahora?  
- Espera… - **pidió Draco, acababa de acordarse de un detalle – **Voldemort les dijo que no nos tocasen… **- sonriendo peligrosamente – **Me parece que no seré yo quien los mate… pena de no poder verlo… **- Saboreando la imagen mental de aquellos dos retorciéndose ante el Lord Oscuro. – **De todos modos… **- mirando a Harry con ojos plateados de ira – **Tienen que pagar lo que le han hecho a mi… hijo. – **Su voz se quebró, pero se irguió altivo y salió de la capa.  
**- ¿Dónde vas? –** Preguntó Harry corriendo tras él.  
**- A Slytherin…** - se volvió **– vendrás como testigo de que no voy a matarlos… y para asegurarte de que los dejo con vida. – **Pues no se fiaba de sí mismo una vez los tuviese entre sus manos.

----------------------------------

Harry no conocía aquel Draco que corría ante él… durante ese tiempo había aprendido casi a apreciarlo, ahora lo contaba como uno de sus amigos… Pero lo que no se le habría pasado por la mente sería que realmente fuesen a casarse Hermione y Draco, poco a poco había crecido la idea en su interior de que para Hermione aquello no era tan serio como aparentaba… pero ¡un hijo! Aquello era demasiado, según ella reaccionase después sabría si realmente estaba enamorada de Draco como decía o no… y sabría a qué atenerse…

Ahora no sabía qué hacer… desde que Dumbledore entró en su despacho acompañado de Draco y les dio la desagradable noticia a los tres… no había sido capaz de darse cuenta hasta qué punto aquello había afectado a Draco… verlo con aquella determinación y el paso decidido con el que se dirigía a su antigua Sala Común… algo le decía que sería peligroso intentar detenerlo… pero aquel modo en que habló del castigo de Voldemort a sus esbirros… le produjo escalofríos sólo pensar en la mirada de Draco…

Bajaron las escaleras que conducían a la mazmorra, Draco susurró la contraseña y entraron… era la segunda vez que Harry entraba en aquella sala y le sorprendió encontrar a tanta gente, pero todos lo miraban tanto a él como a Draco y desde lo alto vio cómo alguien salía corriendo hacia un pasillo…

----------------------------------

Al entrar todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia Draco… la mayoría dio un paso atrás al ver los ojos de su príncipe, sabían que cuanto más plateados fuesen más tenían que temerlo y jamás habían visto la plata tan clara en ellos… Allí en lo alto de la escalinata recorrió la sala con la mirada y sonrió de forma aterradora… Pocos se fijaron en quién lo acompañaba… suficiente era para ellos tener a Malfoy enfadado hasta ese punto…

**- ¿Dónde están Parkinson y Zabini? –** dijo aparentemente tranquilo.  
- **¿Qué pasa?** – Protestó Pansy al fondo, aún no le había visto y unas "amigas" la empujaban.  
**- ¡Pansy!** – Exclamó Draco sonriente **– Ven… tengo que hablar un momento contigo… -** Pero cuando la chica lo vio, su cara se transformó en una máscara de horror y salió corriendo – **No corras… -** Saltando las escaleras y saliendo en pos de ella manteniendo la sonrisa **- … si no te voy a hacer daño…**

Harry corría tras ellos, había visto el miedo en la cara de Pansy… aquello confirmaba que realmente había sido cosa de ella el ataque a Hermione. No entendía lo que Draco gritaba mientras corrían, pues él tenía que estar pendiente de por dónde iban… no quería perderse en la red de túneles que era Slytherin… Aunque empezaba a desear que Draco alcanzase a Pansy de una vez por todas… porque no podría mantener por mucho tiempo el ritmo…

**- ¡No, Draco, no!** – Gritaba Pansy al verse acorralada **– ¡Yo no le hice nada, te lo suplico, no me mates! –** Gemía contra un muro, había llegado a un corredor sin salida **- ¡Draco, te lo juro por Slytherin! –** El rubio avanzaba hacia ella, borrada ya la sonrisa, la chica se arrodilló ante él **– Dragón, no me vas a matar, ¿verdad? Soy quien mejor calienta tu cama cuando lo necesitas… no vas a matarme, ¿a que no? – **con gesto suplicante.  
**- No te voy a matar, Pansy… -** dijo él hastiado – **Haré algo mejor...** – Cogiéndola de un brazo y levantándola… - **Voy a vengarme por lo que has hecho… -** clavando sus ojos en los de ella **– Sabes la norma Slytherin…** - ella negaba con la cabeza pues no esperaba aquello**_ – Ojo por Ojo… -_** Pansy quiso escapar, pero él la detuvo con su cuerpo **– Harry, ayúdame a que se esté quieta –** El Gryffindor no sabía qué hacer **– Da igual… - **Empujó a Pansy contra el muro y susurró en su oído **– Has matado al hijo que Hermione llevaba en su vientre y te juro que era mío… no oses dudarlo – **los ojos de Pansy se abrieron de par en par al oír aquello **– Tú has matado a mi hijo… yo mataré a los tuyos… -** Puso una mano en el cuello de Pansy para mantenerla quieta y luego otra en su abdomen mientras la miraba a los ojos – **_Mortem…_**  
**- ¡Noooooo…! –** Gritó Pansy.

Draco la soltó y ella cayó de nuevo al suelo… retorciéndose y aferrando su vientre como si todo el dolor proviniese de aquella parte de su anatomía… Harry no entendía qué había hecho o dicho Draco, pero había visto cómo Pansy lo había temido y el estado en que se encontraba… El rubio estaba limpiándose cualquier rastro de la chica de su ropa y sin siquiera mirarla dio media vuelta y se fue… Harry no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo… pues no quería quedarse atrás…

**- ¿Qué le has hecho?** – Preguntó jadeando para no perder el paso.  
**- Dejarla estéril.** – Respondió tajante sin aminorar la marcha.  
**- ¿Qué?** – Exclamó el muchacho.  
**- Lo que has oído… y aún estoy pensando qué le voy a hacer a Zabini… Pero sólo se me viene a la mente castrarlo…** - pensativo.

Sin embargo a Harry sólo se le ocurría que Draco estaba loco, vale que quería vengarse… pero lo que estaba haciendo era demasiado… pero cómo frenarlo. Volvían a la Sala Común de Slytherin o eso era lo que deducía por la dirección que estaban tomando… cuando volvió a salir de aquellos oscuros pasillos de piedra y volvió a la iluminada Sala no esperaba que ocurriese aquello…

**- ¿Me buscabas, Draco? –** dijo un aparentemente tranquilo Zabini, apoyado en un sofá.  
**- Mira tú por dónde… sí –** Respondió el aludido **acercándose – Acabo de encontrarme con Pansy…** - Blaise dio un respingo.  
**- ¿Ah, sí?** – Cayendo su fachada de hombre tranquilo - ¿Se contó algo nuevo?  
**- No mucho… aunque ahora podrá divertiros a todos sin problema, ya no necesita esperar los cinco días para tomar la poción…** - comentó de pasada **– Por cierto, ¿te cuentas tú algo nuevo? ¿Has hecho algo interesante estos días? – **Acercándose más a él - **¿Has lanzado un _imperius_ sobre Colin Creevey para que le diese una paliza a mi mujer? –** cogiéndolo del gaznate.  
**- Fue ella… yo no fui** – Intentando librarse de la presa de las manos de Draco.  
**- No es capaz de hacer un encantamiento como es debido y esperas que me crea que ha conseguido lanzar un _imperius_… ¡Tu especialidad, Blaise!** – lanzándolo contra una estantería.  
**- Draco, cálmate un poco… -** dijo Harry a su espalda.  
_**- No pienso matarlo… no tengas miedo**._ – Siseó sin darse cuenta _– **Sólo voy a darle donde más le duele.**_

Zabini intentó levantarse para huir, pero Draco se lanzó contra él y lo detuvo tirándolo al suelo… Los que estaban en la Sala jamás habían visto así a Malfoy, pero Harry sí… en la plataforma de entrenamiento tenía esa misma mirada y esa rapidez de movimientos… cuando vio brillar la hoja del cuchillo fuera de la bota pensó lo peor… y Blaise también pues intentó librarse de él para escapar, pero el metro ochenta y pico del príncipe de Slytherin se lo impedía, aparte que al tener su rodilla sobre el pecho apenas podía revolverse…

El cuchillo danzó sobre el rostro de Blaise amenazador, descendió por su torso juguetón acompañado de las risas de quien lo guiaba… se detuvo en la entrepierna del moreno y entonces fue cuando, al mirarlo a los ojos, supo lo que tenía planeado para él... y el horror se pintó en su cara para deleite de su atacante…

_**- Expeliarmus…**_

Draco y el cuchillo salieron despedidos cada uno en una dirección… aunque el arma dio algunas vueltas en el aire antes de clavarse a escasos milímetros del que había sido su objetivo anterior… Blaise suspiró aliviado y Draco se levantó furioso.

**- ¿Qué demonios haces, Potter? –** Le espetó.  
**- Con lo de Pansy es más que suficiente y tenemos que ir junto a Hermione.** – Le dijo tranquilo.  
**- Está bien…** - accedió de mala gana.

----------------------------------

Aquella noche, en la enfermería, Hermione despertó encontrando a Draco sentado en una silla y dormido con la cabeza apoyada en su mano. Recordaba lo que había ocurrido en aquel pasillo, también el miedo en los ojos de su amado al ver la sangre, el viento contra su cuerpo al volar hacia la enfermería… pero todo lo demás estaba en una nebulosa roja… Acarició el cabello de Draco con ternura y el chico abrió los ojos que la miraron entristecidos.

**- Hola, cariño… -** saludó Hermione en un susurro **– Estoy bien…  
- No… no me dijiste que estabas esperando un bebé… -** dijo Draco con la voz quebrada **– Y si digo "estabas" es porque lo perdiste en la pelea…** - una lágrima cayó por su rostro.  
**- No estaba segura…** - fue lo único que pudo decir pues también empezó a llorar** - … temía tu reacción. –** Él se levantó y la abrazó, besándola con ternura **– Que pensases lo mismo que Snape… que me había quedado embarazada para "cazarte".  
- Eres mi prometida, no tienes que cazarme con hijos… -** mirándola a los ojos – **ya lo has hecho con tu corazón y tu cariño… -** besando sus labios – **Te aseguro que el saber que iba a ser padre me habría convertido en el mago más feliz del mundo…  
- Lo siento… -** sollozó ella **– No pude evitar que…  
- Shhhh –** tranquilizó él **– No podías hacer nada... Ya hice que pagaran por lo que te hicieron… y seguro que alguien más lo hará.**

Los dos jóvenes enamorados lloraron la pérdida del ser que hasta aquella mañana había estado en el vientre de ella, el que habría sido fruto de su amor y sello de su unión… ahora sólo era una idea que había escapado entre sus dedos antes siquiera de poder hacerse a ella…

----------------------------------

_Bueno chicas… espero que hayáis cogido los tisúes porque reconozco que me ha salido un capítulo un poco lacrimógeno… bueno, un poquito violento también, pero qué le vamos a hacer mi Draco (para diferenciar no más) es un poco más oscuro que el de Rowling y por ende resuelve las cosas a su manera… _

_Espero que os haya gustado y hasta el próximo…_

SMAC!  
Madie ;)


	14. Hogsmeade

_Hola… _

_Lo sé he tardado mucho en escribir, pero estuve ocupadísima estos días y aunque tenía claro el capítulo… no había modo de escribirlo porque apenas estaba cerca del ordenador… ya no digo delante!_

_Pero ya está el capítulo, sé que es cortito, pero no quiero arriesgarme a no tener tiempo y tardar otra semana más… sé lo que fastidia estar en ascuas por un capítulo y que este no llegue…_

_No os entretengo más…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**14.- Hogsmeade **

El tiempo pasaba inconmovible pues nadie diría que hacía ya una semana desde que Hermione sufriera tan traumático ataque… algunos decían a sus espaldas que en realidad no lo había deseado y que aquello habría sido sólo una excusa para practicarse un verdadero aborto en la enfermería; otros decían que era insensible y que no podía sentir algo de forma normal; los había que decían que se lo había inventado incluso… Pero la única verdad era que todos sus amigos y su pareja se habían volcado de tal modo con ella que no veía razón de preocuparlos más pues su estado físico era excelente y el anímico era mimado por Draco a cada minuto…

Para Draco quizás había sido mayor la impresión pues de una vez se enteró de todo sin posibilidad de asimilar las noticias de una en una… pero nadie mejor que Hermione para saber el sistema que tenía el Slytherin para descargar toda aquella ira… más de una vez llegaba y estaba en la tarima de entrenamiento… hubo incluso alguna ocasión en que no fue capaz de salir hasta que ella no fue a buscarlo… pues estaba tirado en el suelo agotado o echándose la culpa por no haber estado con ella en aquel momento…

Pero aquella dura prueba dejó algo bueno tras de sí, ahora ambos sabían que podían contar con el otro en todo momento… no sólo en el hermoso tapiz que era el amor sino también en la cruel vida… si cabe su unión se hizo más fuerte al haber compartido aquel dramático instante juntos… Quedó de manifiesto que su compromiso no era una simple locura adolescente y confiaban de verdad en convertirse en marido y mujer en un futuro no muy lejano… para así poder llenar el hueco que dejó en sus corazones aquel perdido hijo con otros también concebidos por amor.

En medio de la desdicha también se afianzó su amistad con aquellos que de verdad eran sus amigos, Hermione le agradeció a Harry que no permitiese que Draco hiciese más locuras en la casa de Slytherin, aunque también tuvo que tranquilizar a Crabe y Goyle y prometerles que no volvería a salir sin escolta a ninguna parte… Ginny, Luna e incluso Lavender fueron las que estuvieron apoyándola con sus palabras y silencios, cuando la miraban a los ojos y cuando desviaban la vista para darle unos minutos tranquila... supo que Lavender tuvo varias discusiones con Ron por culpa de ella. Neville también resultó de gran ayuda para todos, ahora que tenía una mayor confianza con ellos y el que comenzase a salir con Luna, había hecho que parte de su timidez quedase olvidada y era el perfecto sustituto de los gemelos en los momentos de tensión… los hacía trizas con sus bromas o chistes…. También para Draco había sido muy importante, Hermione no entendía por qué, pero con Neville era con quien más a gusto se encontraba Draco y el único con el que descargaba buena parte de lo que el joven guardaba dentro de sí.

Aquel sábado había visita a Hogsmeade y habían decidido ir todos, porque necesitaban relajarse y era la salida de San Valentín, aunque ya hubiesen tenido su celebración particular cada pareja por su cuenta, lo tomaron como una salida juntos para divertirse… Draco y Hermione sobre todo lo necesitaban, una semana no era suficiente para superar la amarga experiencia pero tampoco una vida entera habría sido suficiente… Harry y Ginny eran los que estaban totalmente despreocupados, no tenían más problemas que aquellos en los que Voldemort los metía y por lo de ahora les estaba dejando tranquilos… aparte de las clases con Dumbledore de las que el chico aún no había dicho nada a sus amigos, aún habiendo interrumpido una Draco no le había preguntado… Neville y Luna por la extraña naturaleza de ella y lo sencillo que era él… no se sabía muy bien cómo era su relación o en qué fase estaba… pues ahora se portaban como si llevasen años casados y luego como si fuese su primer beso…

**- Sólo pido que no vayamos al Salón de Té con confetis y globitos con forma de corazón… - **Rogó Harry por enésima vez **– Me entran escalofríos de sólo pensarlo…  
- Podemos ir al Drowsy Duck… -** propuso Draco **– Es un pub irlandés y no creo que tengan globitos con forma de corazón… puede que con forma de trébol… pero eso sólo es en St. Patrick's.  
- ¿Nos dejarán entrar? –** preguntó Neville.  
**- Siempre que no bebamos alcohol… no creo que nos pongan muchas pegas…  
**

Tuvieron que cruzar todo el pueblo, el local estaba a las afueras en la zona menos mágica, cuando entraron no les dijeron nada, era un pub grande con dos pisos, completamente de madera y con música irlandesa sonando de fondo… Había mucha gente y tuvieron la suerte de sentarse en una mesa cercana a la puerta que un grupo acababa de dejar libre… Se distribuyeron por el banco acolchado y las dos banquetas en espera de que vinieran a tomarles nota… en vista de que aquello era imposible, Draco y Neville fueron a la barra después de preguntarles lo que querían… No daban crédito cuando les vieron volver con los refrescos para ellas y tres pintas de cerveza negra…

**- ¿Qué decías con respecto a beber alcohol?** – Preguntó Hermione enarcando una ceja.  
**- Esto no es alcohol…** - respondió Draco poniendo cara de inocente **– Es cerveza.**

Pasaron una tarde divertida, charlando como siempre que se reunían… incluso Neville y Draco a medida que se iban tomando sus cervezas y la de Harry decidieron que tenían que celebrar el Día de San Patricio… Llegado un punto, cuando las crecientes sombras avisaban la llegada del anochecer, casi tenían ideado un plan para escapar del castillo en mitad de la noche…

**- Yo escondo las escobas en la torre de astronomía… - **decía Draco **– Tú cuelas a Luna en Gryffindor y cuando Mione y yo nos aseguremos de que no hay moros en la costa… os vamos a buscar para ir por este camino…  
- ¿Y qué hacemos si nos pillan? –** Preguntó Neville.  
**- Eso tenemos que matizarlo… ya se nos ocurrirá, no te preocupes.** – Respondió despreocupado **– Lo importante es tener la ruta de escape… y planear otra alternativa para casos de emergencia…  
- Parecéis dos ladrones planeando un atraco a un banco… -** dijo Ginny** – Si es más fácil que todo eso… -** Pero se calló al ver entrar a dos personas al pub.

En la puerta estaban Ron y Lavender, el primero con cara agria y la segunda con el ceño fruncido pero con aspecto decidido, fue quien los buscó con la mirada y cuando los localizó se acercó a ellos, con Ron siguiéndola cabizbajo…

**- Hola, este sitio está genial –** comentó entusiasmada **– Ronnie busca dos taburetes, por favor.** – Pidió sin mirarlo. **– Os preguntaréis qué hacemos aquí, es que después de una interesante charla… -** lo que podía traducirse como "acalorada discusión" tratándose de aquellos dos – **Ronald ha decidido que tiene que deciros algo. **– Girándose hacia el pelirrojo que ya tenía los dos taburetes.  
**- Sí… esto… Lo siento.** – Farfulló mientras Neville se levantaba para ir a la barra **– No debí decir ciertas cosas y las retiro**. – Cabizbajo **– Me alegro por vuestro compromiso y os doy mis condolencias por… bueno, no quiero meter más la pata.** – Quedándose de pie como si esperase su permiso.  
**- Gracias, Ron. –** Dijo Mione levantándose para abrazarlo **– Eres mi amigo y te echaba de menos… -** Enredando su pelo **– Mi gruñón.  
- Supongo que no harás como Harry y nos acompañarás… -** dijo Draco mientras Neville posaba una pinta de cerveza delante del pelirrojo y otra dos para él y Draco.**– Como ella te ha perdonado a mí no me queda más remedio que hacer lo mismo… -** sonriente y alzando su pinta como un brindis **– Vamos, siéntate. –** Ordenó divertido.

Siendo ocho las conversaciones y los planes para San Patricio fueron todavía más descabellados, la única ventaja que veían todos era que la mayoría era de Gryffindor y no estarían yendo de una casa a otra buscando gente, menos alboroto por lo tanto. La cerveza empezó a hacer efecto en Ron, Draco y Neville se miraron divertidos… estaban planeando emborracharlo cuando Luna captó su mirada y los recriminó… Aquello sorprendió tanto a los dos chicos que decidieron hacerle caso. Eran casi las diez cuando se pusieron en pié, pero aún tardaron en salir porque Draco y Neville no se ponían de acuerdo en quién se hacía cargo de la cuenta… y no les ayudó en absoluto Harry…

**- Vamos, chicos, no merece la pena discutir por eso **– guardando la bolsa de dinero en su capa **– El próximo día paga Draco, al siguiente Neville y volveremos a empezar conmigo al tercero…  
- Mira que pelearse por quién paga… -** murmuraba Hermione cogiendo el abrigo de Draco - **¿Pero qué llevas aquí? –** Exclamó al no poder levantarlo apenas.  
**- Nada, cariño…** - Intentó quitarle importancia el chico apurándose para cogerlo él **– Cosas mías…  
- ¡Vamos, Mione, no seas exagerada! – **Se metió con ella Harry.  
**- ¡Exagerada!** – Protestó la chica **- ¡Cógelo y hablamos después! –** lo retó.  
**- Está bien –** acercándose a Draco que retrocedía **– pero…  
- Dejemos mi abrigo tranquilo, ¿vale? – **malhumorado, pero no pudo evitar que Neville se lo quitase.  
- ¡Por Merlín! – Exclamó el chico al sostener el abrigo **- ¡Mione tenía razón: pesa una tonelada!  
- ¡Ay! –** Murmuró para sí Draco llevándose la mano a la cara, no quería mirar a Hermione. **– Sólo pesa un poquito… no es para tanto.** – Pero ninguno lo escuchó, todos estaban examinando su abrigo.  
**- Pues no se ve que tenga nada dentro** – decía Luna.  
- El cuero no es tan pesado… - añadía Lavender.  
**- ¿Qué llevas, Draco? –** Hermione lo miraba con una mirada pícara, intentando disimular la sonrisa **- ¿O mejor te pregunto cuántas?  
- Sólo un equipo básico de defensa… nada más… -** Respondió mirándose las uñas, indiferente **– Nada de importancia, de verdad…  
- No, ahora nos lo dices… estamos muertas de curiosidad…** - exigió Lavender sosteniendo el abrigo con ayuda de Luna y Ron.  
- **_Revelio_** – murmuró el rubio resignado y apuntándolo con la varita.

En el interior de la discutida prenda fueron apareciendo distintas armas en unas fundas de cuero, ocho dagas repartidas por la espalda y de rápido acceso para las manos, otras cuatro en cada manga, asomando sólo la empuñadura y dos espadas colocadas de tal modo que formaban una cruz a la espalda… Todos quedaron asombrados de la cantidad de armas que el joven Slytherin llevaba, no se imaginaban que un mago fuese capaz de llevar aquel arsenal y lo llamase "equipo básico"… Pero lo que no esperaba Draco era que Hermione no dijese nada sino que lo mirase sonriente y se acercase a él para besarlo… Ella sabía porqué iba armado hasta ese punto, acarició su pecho y bajó hasta el cinturón mientras lo besaba… y antes de que el muchacho abandonase los labios de su amada pudo oír las exclamaciones de sus amigos…

**- Está enfermo** – decía Ron.  
**- ¿Qué son esas estrellitas? –** Preguntaba Neville señalando su cinturón…   
- **¿De qué tienes miedo para ir así?** – Preguntó Harry  
**- Creo que te has pasado un poco, cariño…** - le dijo Hermione **– Pero gracias** – Le susurró al oído.  
- **Eres un arsenal con patas…** - bromeó Ginny.  
**- Pero… ¿realmente necesitas todo eso?** – Preguntó Neville asustado.  
**- Sí… - **respondió Draco** – No me fío después de lo que le ocurrió a Hermione**

El ambiente decayó ligeramente pues a todos les afectaba recordar aquello, Draco se puso el abrigo al que dejaron de notársele las armas y salieron silenciosamente del pub. Hermione iba abrazada a Draco… no necesitaban decirse nada, ella sabía que se sentía culpable por no haberla protegido, él sabía que en cierto modo Mione se echaba la culpa por no haber frenado antes a Colin… Iban en vanguardia del grupo, detrás Harry, los hermanos Weasley y Lavender seguían comentando las armas del Slytherin… Neville y Luna, como hacían últimamente, se quedaron en la retaguardia, hablando de sus cosas…

Cundo estaban llegando a la Plaza Mayor, Draco se detuvo y se giró hacia Hermione, la chica vio cómo él la miraba fijamente a los ojos y la abrazaba para susurrarle algo al oído. Asintió disimuladamente y se mantuvieron juntos hasta que llegó el resto del grupo, otra mirada antes de separarse… Ella alzó su varita en el mismo instante en que él se giraba con total rapidez para lanzar varias armas en distintas direcciones… La última salió justo antes de que todos los amigos quedasen rodeados por una cúpula amarilla… Todo esto ocurrió con tal rapidez que los demás ni se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que no oyeron cómo impactaba un hechizo en la campana. Hermione había realizado un encantamiento escudo procurando abarcarlos a todos.

**- ¿Qué pasa? **– Preguntó Ron.  
**- Nos están emboscando.** – Explicó Harry con su varita ya en la mano **– Creo que resulta evidente.  
- ¿Quién?** – Preguntó Ron con un hilo de voz.  
**- ¡Muéstrate, cobarde!** – Gritó Ginny a la oscuridad que los rodeaba.

Al poco comenzaron a aparecer diversas figuras que los envolvieron, aunque se advertían algunos claros en el cerco que los seis encapuchados estaban formando a su alrededor, algunos no podían evitar mirar hacia esos huecos y luego a Draco quien se mantenía firme en su posición y esperando las reacciones que se sucederían… pues a pesar de que sólo podían distinguirse los ojos entre la penumbra de sus túnicas, el joven altivo sabía a quién pertenecían esas miradas…

**- Por lo que veo… -** dijo una mujer frente a Hermione **– no has abandonado tu particular gusto por las armas blancas.  
- Son muy útiles –** respondió Draco sin mirarla, pero pendiente de cada movimiento - **…como se ha comprobado, ¿verdad, tía Bella? –** con aire socarrón.  
**- ¡Impertinente!** – Reaccionó ella desvelando su rostro y encarándose con él **– Que hayas tenido un poco de suerte no significa nada…  
- ¿Un poco de suerte?** – Se rió en su cara **– Admite que he tumbado a cuatro y herido de gravedad a dos…** - haciendo una pausa –** Incluso te rocé con una… Debiste hacer caso a Rockwood** – mirando la figura tras Bella **– y no subestimarme.** – Fijando su mirada en Bella – **Ahora apártate de mi camino o sufre las consecuencias… -** antes de que ella pudiese protestar añadió **– No creo que el Lord Oscuro acepte otro fracaso por tu parte.  
- Se razonable, Draco… - **dijo el hombre tras Bella **– Sólo te queremos a ti… -** mostrando su rostro **– No les haremos nada si decides cooperar.  
- ¿Y qué más, Rock? **– Preguntó sarcástico **- ¿Les darás un paquete de regalo "Estuve con los Mortífagos y sobreviví"? Tú y yo sabemos que en cuanto el escudo baje esto se convertirá en una batalla campal… Ninguno conoce lo que es mantener una promesa… Me fío más de un Hombre-Lobo.  
- Te aseguro que esta vez estoy hablando en serio… -** continuó el mortífago en tono conciliador.  
**- No irá. –** Dijo Hermione tajante **– Ahora que está claro… ¡Apártense! –** Ordenó fría.  
**- ¡Ja!** – Bufó Bella **- ¡Cállate, mocosa!**

Aquello provocó que el escudo despareciese y un rayo impactase en el pecho de Bellatrix, lanzándola a varios metros de distancia. Desprevenidos, los Mortífagos intentaron reaccionar, pero Ron y Lavender fueron más rápidos creando otro escudo entre los dos, aunque no entendieron cómo Draco y Hermione quedaron fuera de su protección… La pareja se vio obligada a separarse para esquivar los hechizos que les lanzaban los cuatro Mortífagos… Rockwood intentaba imponer el orden, infructuosamente… La plaza brillaba por la miríada de rayos de luz que iban de un lado a otro… Uno de los Mortífagos salió despedido por un rayo azulado proveniente de la varita de Hermione, dio contra un banco y quedó inconsciente… su compañero en la lucha no pudo por menos que retroceder al ver aquel despliegue de ira por parte de la chica.

Los dos que estaban lidiando con Draco tampoco estaban mejor… el chico se había parapetado tras un banco y lanzaba tanto hechizos como armas a discreción, uno de ellos al intentar esquivar una de las mortales estrellas de acero que iba directa a su mano se las ingenió para que dos se le ensartasen en el abdomen, pronto cayó al suelo en mitad de un charco sanguinolento… el otro mortífago se topó con unos ojos del color de la plata, brillantes como una luna llena que lo atravesaban tras una varita que escupió un rayo verde… aquellos ojos fueron lo último que vio antes de que el rayo impactase en su cabeza.

Casi al mismo tiempo que el contrincante de Draco caía al suelo, Hermione eliminaba al suyo con otro rayo azulado, ambos quedaron frente al apesadumbrado Rockwood, dispuestos a continuar luchando si era necesario… el mortífago lanzó la varita a los pies de Draco sin necesidad de que le dijesen nada, Hermione hizo aparecer unas cadenas que lo aprisionaron y una mordaza para que no intentase convencer a los demás… Miraron a los chicos que estaban a salvo bajo su escudo y les hicieron ademán para que los ayudasen…

**- Hubiésemos agradecido un poco de ayuda…** - dijo Hermione a Harry cuando éste traía a Bella ya atada.  
**- Lo sé, pero Ron no era capaz de deshacer el escudo… - **se disculpó el chico – **Llevamos todo el tiempo intentándolo… pero tampoco es que nos fueseis a dejar mucho… -** mirándola a los ojos preocupado **- ¿Te diste cuenta lo rápido que los redujisteis?  
- No…** - ella no comprendía – **A mí me pareció que tardábamos horas… -** resopló agotada.  
**- Te aseguro que quería salir de allí y ayudaros… **- se calló de repente.  
**- ¿Qué?** – Preguntó ella al notar cómo la miraba de extraña manera. **- ¿Qué pasa, Harry?  
- Por un segundo pensé que les lanzarías alguna imperdonable… -** dijo al fin **– Te movías como Malfoy… rápida, segura… letal. Cuando atacaste a Bellatrix… -** señalando a la mujer inconsciente **– ni siquiera parpadeaste, nos expusiste a un peligro sin siquiera dudarlo… ¿Qué habría ocurrido si Ron y Lavender no hubiesen creado el escudo?** – mirándola como si no la reconociese **– Ese tío te ha cambiado… ya no te preocupas por nadie más que por él.  
- No sabía que te habías convertido en un cobarde…** - le espetó ella furiosa **- ¿Te has enfrentado al mismísimo Voldemort y me recriminas que te haya expuesto durante unos segundos a cuatro Mortífagos? ¿Teniendo en cuenta que estabas en superioridad numérica? –** avanzando hacia él **– ¿Ahora te vas a comportar como Ron? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Draco no hubiese percibido la emboscada? ¿Y si yo no hubiese creado el escudo antes de que algún hechizo nos alcanzase? ¿Y si Draco no hubiese reducido su número como lo hizo? –** Acercándose de tal modo que Harry sólo veía sus ojos color miel llenos de ira **– Todos vosotros me importáis, incluso el llorica de Ron… pero ante todo me importa Draco. Será mejor que te vayas haciendo a la idea, Harry… ya no soy la damisela a la que hay que proteger ni tampoco el cerebrito al que podéis dejar atrás. Él me valora por todo lo que soy, no sólo por mi cerebro o mi cuerpo… sino por absolutamente cada célula que los conforman y si no te gusta… -** separándose con una sarcástica sonrisa como las de Draco - **… échale azúcar. **– Yéndose para reunirse con su prometido.

Entre todos inmovilizaron a sus atacantes, en un momento Draco y Hermione buscaron a los que el rubio había inutilizado antes de la refriega y los añadieron al numeroso grupo… cuando los demás pudieron observar el modo de inutilizarlos, se oyeron algunos murmullos y el chico captó las miradas de miedo que lo recorrieron de arriba abajo… Entendía que al haber reducido el número de ese modo se había ganado su desconfianza… Pero miró a su prometida que tenía una mirada de deseo en sus ojos y se encogió de hombros, la opinión de ella era la única que le importaba…

Mione se acercó a él, veía en sus ojos que las desconfianzas de sus recientes amigos hacían mella en su espíritu aunque intentase que no le afectasen… cuando llegó a él, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le mostró lo mucho que deseaba estar con él a solas, cómo la adrenalina corría por sus venas, cuánto lo amaba y lo que le había gustado pelear a su lado… Draco rodeó su cintura y la atrajo a sí para pegar sus cuerpos… Se besaron y entonces el mundo que los rodeaba dejó de existir. Sólo estaban ellos dos, unidos por aquel beso que tanto significaba para ambos… Un beso con el que se reconocían como un solo ser, igual que en el campo de batalla, la misma adrenalina los había empujado… la misma determinación había guiado sus movimientos… pues sólo ellos sabían que en todo momento estuvieron conectados…

Y es que desde el instante en que sus miradas se habían cruzado antes de la emboscada, sin saber cómo habían entrado en el mismo mundo que compartían cada noche… cada palabra y cada movimiento había sido compartido, pues el uno sentía lo mismo que el otro… veían los enemigos a su espalda, palpaban la suave frialdad del acero escurriéndose de sus dedos, oían los hechizos en las mentes de sus contrincantes… olían el miedo que los embargaba… También había sentido el dolor de Draco al tener que matarlos, algunos de ellos habían sido amigos de su padre… También él había podido sentir la rabia que inundaba a Hermione, las lágrimas que habían corrido por sus mejillas… pues sabía que si no hubiese perdido al niño antes, aquella pelea habría provocado el mismo efecto.

Pero de lo que no eran conscientes era de cómo los demás habían percibido su lucha… no sólo estaban asombrados por la crudeza de sus actos sino por la increíble compenetración que existía entre ellos… aunque las armas no eran las mismas ni los contrincantes reaccionaban del mismo modo, vieron cómo cada hechizo, daga y golpe que la pareja efectuaba, formaba un curioso baile… uno primitivo y visceral que al igual que les daba pavor… los encantaba por su perfección y sencillez.

Una vez todos los prisioneros y fallecidos estuvieron acomodados para poder transportarlos fue cuando los demás alumnos que bajaran a la aldea para disfrutar del día de San Valentín… aparecieron. Quedando asombrados al ver lo que sus ocho compañeros habían conseguido, los rumores ante la visión de los cuchillos y las estrellas en los cuerpos, se extendieron como el viento entre la hierba… sin dejar un oído que escuchase alguna de las versiones o una mente sin elucubrar una propia.

Lo más duro fue al llegar al castillo, cuando Dumbledore, Snape y McGonagall los esperaban al haber recibido noticias de un ataque en la aldea, sabían que había prisioneros y heridos… pero no esperaban encontrar tal visión… los siete muertos, los cuatro cautivos inconscientes y el despierto Rockwood con la derrota en la mirada… Malfoy y Granger no se separaban y permanecían expectantes por saber la reacción de los profesores… Ambos se estremecieron al ver la decepción en los ojos de Dumbledore e incluso Draco rehuyó su mirada al haber comenzado a apreciarlo y necesitar de su aprobación… El director pidió a Snape que los llevase a su despacho mientras él y McGonagall se hacían cargo de los detenidos…

**- Ha sido una estupidez que los matases… -** protestó Snape de camino.  
**- Perdona, tendría que haberme dejado matar primero… -** respondió con sarcasmo su ahijado. **– No hubo más remedio, nos superaban en número y sabía que estaba Bella…  
- Eso no es excusa… -** lo frenó Snape, pero no sonó muy convincente.  
**- Pues si la defensa propia no es excusa… no se me ocurre nada más –** dijo Hermione seria, entonces miró al profesor con escepticismo **– No sabía que tenía que encontrar una excusa racional a defenderme de una emboscada… -** con su habitual tono de voz de primera de la clase **– Puede que tuviese que analizar cada aspecto de la emboscada de un modo lógico antes de reaccionar a ella, o a lo mejor sólo tenía que dejar que me atacasen y lamentarme después.  
- No te pases, niñata…** - la increpó el profesor de pociones deteniéndose y apuntándola con un dedo **– Sé perfectamente que hicisteis lo que podíais… pero hay otros modos de detener a alguien o incapacitarlo que no son el asesinato…** - empequeñeciendo sus ojos al mirar el rostro impasible de Hermione – **Te crees que conoces a Draco y no es así… te sorprendería lo parecido que es con su padre... y lo mucho que disfruta al matar.  
- Sigo aquí, Severus**. – Dijo Draco tras carraspear - **¿O piensas analizarme estando yo presente?**  
**- No sé lo que os dirá el profesor Dumbledore pero idos preparando para un largo sermón acerca del valor de la vida…** - dejando a un lado la discusión y no diciendo nada más.

La predicción de Snape no se cumplió, pues no tuvieron un sermón sino que el amable director sólo les preguntó cómo se sentían al haber sido objeto del ataque, sabía por los demás que ellos dos fueron los que estuvieron en la refriega, protegiéndolos de los Mortífagos aún a costa de perder sus propias vidas en el intento… Prácticamente los calificó de héroes y comentó de pasada al joven rubio que era un comportamiento muy Gryffindor para un Slytherin… Aunque no pudo por menos que lamentar la pérdida de las vidas de aquellos que, aún siendo mortales enemigos, eran seres humanos que habrían podido redimirse en algún momento de sus vidas…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

No fueron a cenar al Gran Comedor aquella noche, querían estar tranquilos. Lo primero que hicieron nada más entrar en la Sala que se había convertido en su hogar fue meterse en la ducha y dejar que el agua borrase de su piel el polvo de la pelea… aunque el dolor y la angustia que los embargaba no se iba tan fácilmente… Necesitaban descansar tanto física como mentalmente, aquella escaramuza los había agotado hasta un punto que sus amigos no podrían ni imaginar… Pues no sólo el hecho de tener que luchar por sus vidas o el esfuerzo mental para adelantar el movimiento del contrincante... sino también el peso de la responsabilidad por las vidas de sus amigos… si ellos caían… si no eran capaces de…

**- Tenemos que comer… -** Hermione rompió el silencio del que se habían rodeado.  
**- No tengo hambre…** - Draco se dejó caer en la cama.

Parecía mentira lo que les estaba costando hablar… no sólo por que estuviesen tan cansados que cada palabra fuese una victoria contra el cansancio, sino porque ambos temían la conversación que en algún momento tendría que producirse… Aquella en la que analizasen lo que había ocurrido y sus posibles consecuencias… y en la que muy probablemente saliese a colación lo que habían sentido y el comentario de Snape.

**- Draco…** - se armó de valor Hermione – **No pienso lo mismo que Snape… -** tumbándose a su lado **– Sé que no disfrutas matando… **- mirándolo a los ojos **– Así que, deja de torturarte a ti mismo ahí dentro** – tocando su frente con un dedo.  
- **Ay**. – Se quejó de broma **– ¿Cómo estás tan segura? –** Preguntó de nuevo serio.  
**- Porque las piedras lo dejan muy claro… -** respondió ella acariciando su rostro.  
**- Ya…** - suspiró Draco **- ¿Qué crees que diría si descubriese la satisfacción que te dominó cuando estabas en pleno combate?  
- Que es imposible que yo, el ratón de biblioteca, pudiese tener algún tipo de emoción intensa si no es por medio de un libro.-** recitó monótona.  
**- El que piense eso, no te conoce en absoluto… -** amagando reírse **– Ay, mis costillas…-** murmuró llevando la mano a su costado – **Me preocupaste mucho ahí fuera…** - mirándola.  
**- Ya viste que no necesito que venga mi caballero de la negra armadura a rescatarme –** irguiéndose para poder atenderlo **– No te haré daño…** - palpando el torso y confirmando la herida del rubio.  
**- Lo sé.** – mirándola a los ojos **– Por un instante creí que ibas a…  
- Yo también… -** pasando la varita sobre Draco. – **Pero al final fue que no.  
- Me alegro… no te lo habrías perdonado jamás.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Y esto es todo lo que he logrado hasta hoy…_

_Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews… prometo seguir escribiendo… aunque os pido paciencia que en estos días me está resultando difícil encontrar el tiempo… pero recordad: la primera intrigada con la historia soy yo, por lo que no os dejaré en ascuas durante mucho tiempo ;)_

_Besos,  
Madie_


	15. Consecuencias

_Lo sé… lo sé… Demasiado tiempo de espera…_

_Pero os dije que seguiría y tuvieseis paciencia… a ratos libres he seguido escribiendo y puede que la sed de lectura aún os dure y atendáis a estas gotas que he escrito… _

_Intentaré que la espera no se prolongue tanto, de verdad._

------------------------------------

**15. Consecuencias**

**Torre Gryffindor…**

Cuando Snape se llevó a Draco y Hermione al despacho del director… sus amigos y todos los curiosos congregados en la entrada vieron cómo Dumbledore envió su _patronus_ para después, entre todos los profesores, llevar a los prisioneros al lugar que les correspondía…

Los compañeros de casa de Harry y compañía los escoltaron hasta su torre, impidiendo que los demás les hiciesen preguntas, notaban su cansancio y un sentimiento egoísta de ser los primeros en escuchar el relato de su aventura los impulsó a ello… Luna terminó entrando también a la torre Gryffindor, Neville no soltaba su mano y su figura menuda pasó desapercibida en medio de tanta gente… Ni siquiera llamó la atención cuando se acurrucó en el regazo del joven Longbottom.

Al traspasar el cuadro comenzaron las preguntas… y las explicaciones no tardaron en salir de sus labios, así como las expresiones de asombro de todos los allí reunidos… La sala común estaba atestada, como cuando ganaban algún premio… pero esta vez era una reunión cuanto menos silenciosa… algunos, al oír el relato terrorífico de lo ocurrido en la plaza de Hogsmeade… no eran capaces de imaginarse a Hermione Granger, el ratón de biblioteca, luchando fieramente con los Mortífagos… mucho menos codo con codo de Draco Malfoy… En los momentos en que se describieron las muertes de algunos de sus atacantes… se apoderó de la estancia un poderoso y terrible silencio… apenas roto por la suave voz de Lavender que era quien narraba lo ocurrido.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

**- ¿Qué podemos esperar ahí fuera? –** Dijo Hermione abrazada a Draco en el lecho  
**- Muchas cosas… Odio, miedo, orgullo… pero ante todo… miedo** – Respondió él besando su frente. – **No debiste apoyarme en la lucha… debiste pensar en las consecuencias. –** Acariciando su espalda** – Yo estoy acostumbrado a esos sentimientos por parte de los demás… pero tú no.  
- Te recuerdo que me odiaste durante años… -** Apuntilló ella.  
**- No es lo mismo… ahora medio Slytherin te odia por haber derrotado a Bellatrix en el primer movimiento de varita.  
- Pues no pienso esconderme como un ratón… me niego** – Incorporándose.  
**- Lo sé…** - tirando de ella para que volviese a sus brazos **– Pero por ahora sigamos descansando…  
- ¿Estás seguro de que lo que quieres es descansar?** – Preguntó ella con un brillo de lujuria en su mirada.  
**- Estoy abierto a proposiciones…** - besándola **– Cuanto más indecentes… mejor.**

Por suerte para ellos, sólo unos pocos conocían el paradero de su "rincón", así cuando salieron no tuvieron que toparse con nadie hasta llegar al gran comedor. Allí sintieron las miradas cargadas de odio de toda la mesa Slytherin, como bien había predicho Draco, pero lo que más dolió a Hermione fue ver el miedo en los ojos de sus compañeros… sus amigos

Pero la Gryffindor asió con fuerza la mano de Draco, enderezó su cuerpo y tensó cada músculo… para avanzar con aire altivo e insolente hacia su sitio en la mesa de su casa… Draco supo que en ese apretón estaba pidiendo su propia fuerza para afrontar aquello que se le avecinaba, ella la tenía y lo sabía, al Slytherin le daban igual las habladurías… desde aquella noche en que esperó por ella en el Hall… dejaron de importarle. Mas sabía que para Hermione este momento resultaba duro… enfrentarse a sus amigos, a los prejuicios de aquellos que aún no habían salido del cascarón protector… de aquella nube de algodón en la que vivían… siendo otros los que sufrían la guerra que se estaba fraguando al otro lado de esos muros… Siempre estaría a su lado… y eso lo sabía… mucho antes de lo que ella pudiese imaginar.

Los habituales murmullos del Gran Comedor habían desaparecido en cuanto entraron por la puerta… nada se oía en aquella inmensa estancia, ni siquiera el ruido de los tenedores contra los platos… un solemne silencio acompañaba su avance… sólo roto por alguna que otra exclamación o suspiro ahogados.

Cuando llegaron a su sitio, encontraron a sus amigos con la cabeza gacha, sólo Neville los miraba a los ojos e incluso les sonreía… Pero una sorpresa les esperaba, los gemelos Weasley también estaban allí, los miraban curiosos y les invitaron a sentarse… Hermione no pudo evitar que su rostro de decisión permaneciese… pues temía que si relajaba su gesto, toda su fuerza se escapase en ese instante… Draco les sonrió, pero esperó a que hicieran la pregunta que tanto deseaban…

**- ¿Por qué os pasan las cosas divertidas cuando no estamos nosotros? – **dijeron al unísono, rompiendo el silencio.  
**- No sé… **- respondió Draco desenfadado – **Pregúntaselo a Voldie… él es quien actúa… nosotros reaccionamos – **dijo tranquilo.  
- **¡Muy bien Hermy! **– Bramó George palmeándole la espalda **- ¡Sabía que eras toda una leona!  
- ¡Bravo, Draco! –** Lo imitó Fred con el rubio **- ¡Si es que la sangre fría tenía que servirte de algo!  
- No creo que todos opinen lo mismo… -** dijo Hermione mirando hacia el lugar en que se sentaban Harry y Ginny… - **Los hay que incluso creen que lo hemos hecho por gusto – **Dirigiendo otra mirada de reojo a Ron y Lavender.  
**- Yo estuve allí… - **comenzó Neville con voz apagada para luego hablar en alto, todos estaban atentos a sus palabras **– Pelearon por sus vidas… y por las nuestras… - **mirando a los demás también – **Creo que son héroes. Sus caras no eran las de alguien que disfrute matando a gente… creo que a ninguno de los dos les habrá gustado hacerlo… pero estamos en una guerra… y es lo que pasa en las guerras. **– Sentenció con la cabeza en alto y mirando a sus dos amigos… pues Neville ahora sabía que Draco y Hermione lo eran.**  
- Gracias, Nev… - **dijo Hermione tomando su mano a lo largo de la mesa –** Muchas gracias…  
- Sí, Nev… gracias** – corroboró Draco dirigiéndole una sonrisa amistosa. **– Has dado en el clavo… es una guerra.  
- Pues a partir de ahora no os libráis de nosotros… queremos acción. –** dijo Fred animado.  
- **No creo que… - **comenzó Hermione.  
- **De eso nada, no intentes disuadirnos… -** Protestó George **– Tenemos empleados y cientos de inventos para que podamos estar con vosotros en una temporada larga…  
- Visto lo visto… sois un imán para los problemas y los Mortífagos… queremos algo de alegría en nuestras vidas…** - continuó Fred **– Nos aburrimos contando dinero… -** fanfarroneó.  
**- Pero…-** intentó meter baza Draco.  
**- ¡Oh! Tranquilo… ya hemos hablado con Dumbledore... –** siguió George.  
**- … y está encantado de tenernos de nuevo en el colegio… -** apuntó Fred.  
**- … dice que no es lo mismo sin nosotros…** - comentó George  
**- … que le falta algo…** - se rió Fred.  
**- … y lo hemos sobornado… -** susurró George.  
**- … con un surtido de bromas Weasley.** – susurró Fred.  
**- Si él no os pone impedimento alguno… **- se encogió de hombros Draco. **– Creo que toda la ayuda es bien recibida.  
- Por cierto… - **George se puso serio y tomó la mano de Hermione cariñosamente **– Ginny nos puso al corriente… lo sentimos mucho, chicos.  
- Aunque me parece que podíais pensarlo un poco y tener más cuidado… lo sentimos.** – Siguió Fred, palmeando el brazo de Draco.  
**- Gracias… -** dijo el rubio con un hilo de voz.  
**- ¡Ya está bien! –** Bramó Ginny **- ¡Mione, yo opino como Neville!** – Saltando de su sitio y corriendo junto a su amiga para abrazarla…  
**- Gracias…** - murmuró Hermione al borde de las lágrimas y sin soltar la mano de Draco.

------------------------------------

Una guerra… eso era y así se sentía en el colegio… nadie iba solo por los corredores, todos formaban grupos de más de dos personas… vivían en tensión continua… algunos incuso se habían apuntado al _Ejército de Dumbledore_ tras el discurso de Neville en el Gran Comedor… La incertidumbre recorría sus almas y el miedo se hacía presa de sus corazones… pocos se acercaban a los componentes de lo que se dio en llamar _Cuadrilla de la Muerte_, algunos los temían como a los Mortífagos… muchos los miraban de soslayo temerosos de lo que pudiese ocurrir si alguno se enfadase… pero la susodicha cuadrilla, no había hecho absolutamente nada para merecer aquel trato… nada desde la Escaramuza de la Plaza… ya conocida por todo el castillo y comentada en todos los círculos… alumnos, profesores y fantasmas. El propio Barón Sanguinario había felicitado a Draco por sus nervios de acero durante la batalla…

Y la _Cuadrilla de la Muerte_ estaba ahora en los jardines… atendiendo su clase de defensa.

**- Veamos… es fácil aprender los hechizos y los encantamientos… -** decía Harry **– El problema es acordarse de ellos en mitad de una refriega… por lo que vais a practicar el ataque sorpresa…** - se oyó un murmullo entre el numeroso grupo de estudiantes **– Como no podéis ir todos a la tarima, realizaremos grupos similares y a cada grupo le asignaremos un color, los colores se sortearán entre los instructores y los ayudantes… para atacaros por sorpresa al final de la clase… -** Los murmullos subieron de volumen **– Quiero decir que en algún momento de la noche aquellos que pertenezcáis al grupo del atacante… recibirá un ataque por sorpresa y tendrá que defenderse como pueda…  
- Pero… ¿cómo sabremos quién nos toca? –** Preguntó uno entre la multitud.  
**- Esa es la cuestión… Sólo uno de los pertenecientes al grupo lo sabrá… y ese estará excluido de los ataques… será el juez.**

Tras varias discusiones atendidas todas ellas por Harry y Hermione en actitud calmada mientras Draco los miraba divertido fumando su cigarrillo tras las clases… se le acercaron los gemelos, era la primera vez que veían el _Ejército de Dumbledore_ en su actual versión y estaban encantados…

**- ¿Hay posibilidad de que nosotros ataquemos también? –** Preguntó George sacando también una cajetilla.  
**- Eso pregúntaselo al de la idea… -** señalando a Harry con un gesto de la cabeza.  
**- ¿En serio? –** Se sorprendió Fred.  
**- ¿No fue cosa tuya? –** Inquirió George.  
**- No. Es más… estoy en contra.** – Dándole una de las últimas caladas al cigarrillo.  
**- ¡Increíble! –** Exclamó George.  
**- ¿Por qué en contra?** – Preguntó Fred.  
**- Porque las cosas se saldrán de lugar y terminarán cometiendo una estupidez.** – Apagando el cigarrillo y convirtiendo la colilla en arena con un gesto de la varita. **– Me temo que alguno de los que nos toque a Hermione o a mí… terminará usando una imperdonable.** – Su rostro ahora serio, sin perder de vista a su prometida.

Una vez formados los grupos, cada uno se puso una banda en el brazo del color de su equipo, aquel que fue seleccionado por ellos para ser juez se quedó después de que los demás se marchasen… Al quedar los doce, seis instructores y seis jueces, los jueces fueron testigos del sorteo de colores y luego se les explicaron las reglas… Es cierto que hubo distintas reacciones por parte de los jueces al conocer cada instructor… al que le tocó Harry se hinchó de orgullo, al de Draco se le vio temblar de miedo, los de Neville y Luna sonrieron pensando que lo tendrían fácil… tanto con Ginny como con Hermione las muecas fueron en un principio de resignación y después un simple encogimiento de hombros.

Cuando todo acabó, Hermione se pudo reunir al fin con su prometido para poder besarlo como tanto deseaba durante las clases… perdiéndose en su habitual paseo por la orilla del lago durante el cual Hermione disfrutaba de la caballerosidad de su amado… Cada paseo estaba amenizado por un poema distinto, por una flor diferente y por el mismo amor sincero y profundo que el Slytherin le profesaba.

Todos estaban con sus varitas preparadas al atardecer… el grupo blanco pronto descubrió que su atacante era Harry… a punto de entrar al Gran Comedor recibieron una lluvia de hechizos que apenas pudieron frenar con un escudo colectivo, todos miraron a su juez con una mueca de orgullo… eran los que se enfrentaban al mismísimo Harry Potter...

El grupo azul sin embargo descubrió con pánico y horror que su atacante era Draco al caer dos de ellos al suelo de improviso… pues Harry decía los hechizos en voz alta… pero Draco no… aparte que se escondía tras las columnas y era difícil acertarle con algún hechizo… pronto todos estuvieron en el suelo afectados por distintos encantamientos y el juez declaró finalizado el ataque…

Más de uno se encontró con que los alumnos habían aprendido más de lo que suponían ellos mismos… el problema resultó en el efecto sorpresa más que en la complicación del ataque… muchos fueron a quejarse a Harry por la actitud de Draco, Hermione y Ginny… esos tres les habían atacado desde posiciones de privilegio ocultas de diferentes modos… A lo que Harry les contestó sonriente…

**- ¿No esperaréis que los Mortífagos se pongan en medio de la calle y anuncien que os van a atacar?** – Preguntó con ironía **– Lo siento, no todos declaran lo que van a hacer para daros tiempo a reaccionar… Alerta permanente… acordaos de lo que decía Moody. Siempre alerta. –** dejándolos estupefactos.

------------------------------------


	16. Saint Patrick’s Day I

_Hoooola!_

_La inspiración y un repentino catarro veraniego… me han permitido escribir este capítulo… o por lo menos fragmento, espero que lo apreciéis… a ver si el catarro me dura y puedo escribir la segunda parte ;)_

--------------------------------------

**16. Saint Patrick's Day I**

Aquel era el día de San Patricio, Patrón de Irlanda y santo con más devoción en el mundo… pues se había convertido en el Patrón de la Cerveza… Para poder celebrarlo como era de rigor… Draco, Hermione, Harry, Lavender, Neville, Luna y los hermanos Weasley estaban entreteniéndose en el Hall… para hacer tiempo y ser los últimos en irse a dormir… Intentaban hablar de todo un poco… ahora le tocaba el turno al Quidditch… intentaban convencer a Hermione de que podía llegar a ser interesante, pero la chica se había hecho fuerte con Lavender en su postura de que era una pérdida de tiempo y energías… el otro frente se había topado con la neutralidad de Draco…quien había puesto una buena excusa para no entrar en el debate.

**- No quiero dormir en el sofá…** - levantando las manos en señal de neutralidad… **- Me niego.  
- ¡Pero si eres un Buscador… ¡** - Protestaba Ron.  
**- Sí… ¿Y qué? Me gusta ducharme acompañado de mi novia después del partido… pero no le exijo más contacto con un juego que detesta. **– Añadió el rubio con una sonrisa socarrona.

Cuando la discusión llegó a su fin… era tan tarde que no quedaba nadie en el Hall, subieron las escaleras de forma distraída siguiendo todos el camino que llevaba a la Torre Gryffindor… por un segundo pensaron que la Sra. Gorda no les iba a dejar entrar a todos… pero como estaba adormilada ni se dio cuenta de cuántos eran… ni se molestó en mirarles las caras.

Al entrar… Draco quedó impresionado y no pudo moverse hasta que Hermione tiró de él… aquella sala realmente llamaba a vivir en ella, era cálida y acogedora… no como la de Slytherin, miró a Mione y entendió entonces por qué era así… era más Gryffindor de lo que ella jamás hubiese imaginado… era valiente, cálida en el trato… leal, acogedora con sus amigos… e imbatible.

**- No me explico cómo puede gustarte la Sala de las Conspiraciones… viniendo de esta… maravilla. –** Susurró Draco a su oído.  
**- Me gusta porque es donde podemos estar tranquilos y juntos…** - le contestó ella hablando normal - **¿Por qué susurras?  
- Para no despertar a nadie y nos delaten…** - sintiéndose tonto pues esa era una actitud de su casa.  
**- Esto es Gryffindor… roncan como leones…** - se rió Luna.

Entre risas y protestas se sentaron en los sofás a esperar cómodamente mientras la hora de su huída se acercaba… Draco no podía dejar de admirar la Sala y Harry sabía por qué… él había visto la de Slytherin y era además de espartana, fría e incómoda… ni siquiera las habitaciones que había visto en su desesperada persecución con Draco… le habían parecido interesantes o cómodas.

Pero dio la hora y salieron de la Torre por un pasadizo secreto… el que les dejaría más cerca de la Torre de Astronomía… en la que les esperaban las escobas… a medida que se acercaban, oyeron voces, se escondieron como pudieron y aguantaron la respiración por temor a ser descubiertos de verdad… Pero eran Zabini y Pansy que bajaban por las escaleras…

**- Es imposible, Blaise… no seremos capaces en tan poco tiempo** – Protestaba Pansy.  
- Lo haremos, Pansy… no nos queda más remedio – Decía con aire monótono Zabini.  
**- Espero que se te ocurra alguna idea mañana por la mañana… porque estamos perdidos… -** continuaba ella.  
**- Sí, Pansy… no te preocupes.** – Respondió hastiado el moreno.

En cuanto se perdieron de vista, todo el grupo soltó un suspiro de alivio… aunque eran los suficientes como para reducirlos si se hubiesen enterado de su presencia, les habría fastidiado el plan de escape… por lo primero no sabrían explicar su presencia a esa hora en la torre y con ropa muggle… Subieron las escaleras a toda prisa para no perder más tiempo del necesario en el castillo, cuanto antes estuvieran fuera de sus límites… menos probabilidades de que los cazasen.

**- Un momento…** - dijo Harry **– Tenemos claro que nos vamos, pero… ¿A dónde? –** encogiéndose de hombros.  
**- Fácil… -** respondió Draco sonriente ya en la escoba y con Mione abrazada a su cintura – **Seguidnos…**

Y la escoba de Draco cayó a toda velocidad por la torre… tras un grito de júbilo ahogado de Hermione… Harry no podía permitir que su eterno rival le ganase en la salida, por lo que saltó sobre la escoba con rapidez, pero antes de salir lo detuvo Ginny… mirándolo con una sonrisa. No habían podido subir más que cinco escobas, es decir… una cada dos personas… y no tenía más remedio que esperar a que ella se subiese…

-------------------------------------------

Ocultaron las escobas en un callejón de Hogsmeade y se prepararon para aparecerse, después de que Draco les hubiese indicado a los gemelos el lugar. Aparecieron en otro callejón… antes de salir para unirse al bullicio de las calles de Dublín… Cada uno tomó la mano de sus parejas, excepto los gemelos… aunque estos estuvieron haciendo bromas al respecto durante un buen rato… caminaron por algunas calles hasta llegar a un local que Draco conocía… y entraron.

El ambiente estaba cargado de humo, sobre los gritos de júbilo y las risas se podía escuchar cómo un reel sucedía a una giga… apenas había espacio para moverse, pero los gemelos pudieron ver un grupo de gente que iba a dejar una gran mesa libre y se lanzaron a la captura del sitio, sin dejar de gritar que querían un gorro…

Como en todos los San Patricio, por cada dos pintas de Guinness había un regalito, igual que con el whisky Jameson… este año tocaba un gorro ridículo verde y negro con puntas y cascabeles… como el de un bufón… se propusieron conseguir varios de una sentada… así como las camisetas de Jameson… Entre Neville, Draco y Ron… con un poco de ayuda de Ginny, consiguieron hacerse con una buena colección de pintas y vasos de whisky… con sus correspondientes regalitos… por el momento, habían conseguido cinco gorros y cuatro camisetas… No era un mal comienzo.

Estuvieron bebiendo y comentando su fuga… esperaban que nadie se diese cuenta… pero al cabo de varios tragos, Lavender sacó a Ron a bailar… a pesar de las quejas del pelirrojo… Los gemelos se acercaron a un grupo de varias chicas que no tenían acompañantes y comenzaron a utilizar el encanto Weasley para poder imitar a su hermano en el pequeño escenario que todo el mundo estaba usando para bailar… Draco terminó invitando a Hermione y Neville lo imitó con Luna…

Excepto Harry y Ginny estaban todos dando saltos al ritmo de una de las últimas gigas que sonaba estridente por todo el local… Neville y Draco se las ingeniaron para bailar cerca de la barra… para así hacerse con pintas y gorros… cada vez que pedían… hasta que consiguieron la decena… no pararon. A pesar de las protestas de Hermione y Luna… la mitad de ellas vanas pues no mostraban signos de fatiga o embriaguez y eran capaces de bailar sin que se les cayese siquiera una gota de espuma…

Los gemelos pronto aparecieron presentándoles a sus conquistas… Gwyned y Deirdre… se sentaron a la mesa y disfrutaron de sus recién adquiridas pintas… hasta que Fred se apiadó de su hermana y la sacó a bailar un rato… dejando a Deirdre comentándole a Harry lo curiosa que era la marca que tenía en la frente… el pobre mago no pudo evitar reírse… pues todo el mundo mágico se fijaba en ella y esta chica muggle decía que era simplemente curiosa.

Al cabo de dos horas… decidieron abandonar el local para ir a una discoteca… todos iban con sus camisetas y gorros conseguidos entre Draco, Neville y los gemelos… las chicas negaban con la cabeza al mirar a esos cuatro… y luego ver cómo Harry y Ron empezaban a estar un poco perjudicados por culpa de intentar emularlos

Entrada la madrugada, en una discoteca a las afueras de Dublín, en mitad de la pista de baile se encontraban Draco y Neville con Hermione y Luna… todos sabían al salir del pub que si iban a un sitio con música esos cuatro terminarían bailando sin cesar… Ginny y Lavender estaban sentadas a una mesa, vigilando a Harry y Ronald ambos totalmente borrachos y dormidos sobre la mesa… Unas horas antes incluso habían bailado… el momento más divertido había sido cuando Neville y Draco habían colocado a Harry entre ellos, cuando aún estaba consciente, para intentar enseñarle a bailar… Las chicas y los gemelos no habían sido capaces de parar de reír…

Sin embargo aquella diversión había terminado y ahora los únicos que lo pasaban bien eran las dos parejas que bailaban y las otras dos que habían desaparecido en la oscuridad…Esto último preocupaba a Ginny, los gemelos eran los que podían ayudarlos a volver y si les perdían la pista… si tardaban mucho en volver a encontrarlos… llegarían demasiado tarde a castillo.

**Mientras, en la pista de baile…**

**- ¿Cómo podéis seguir sobrios y bailando? –** Preguntaba Hermione al oído de Draco.

Sus cuerpos unidos se mecían al ritmo de la desenfrenada música, las manos de su prometido descendían por su cuerpo, apretándola más contra él… Ella acariciaba su nuca con sus dedos al mismo tiempo que su otra mano se deslizaba por su pecho… buscando la piel sudorosa bajo la camisa.

**- ¿Y tú cómo puedes meterme mano tan descaradamente en mitad de una multitud? –** Preguntó él introduciendo la suya bajo la minifalda de Hermione.  
**- Yo pregunté primero… -** susurró ella, ahogando un gemido.  
- **Porque está comprobado que Nev y yo tenemos resistencia al alcohol…** **mientras no le demos coñac… - **sonriendo**. – Diablilla… -** Jadeó él al sentir unos exploradores dedos jugando con su pantalón.- **Ahora me responderás tú…  
- Puede que la música insinuante…** - Jugando con sus caderas al ritmo de la misma - **… la desinhibición del alcohol… -** lamiendo el cuello perlado del rubio **- … y que tengo por prometido a un hombre delicioso.  
- Ni que fuese un pastel… - **protestó él izándola **- ¿Qué quieres, Mione?  
- ¿Qué crees que quiero? –** Enlazando sus piernas en su cintura **– Vámonos a un sitio más… -** mordisqueando su lóbulo - **…oscuro**.

Desaparecieron entre la multitud… Draco no necesitaba buscar demasiado… tras una columna y sacando la varita del escondite entre sus ropas… consiguió una penumbra en la que ninguna mirada curiosa podría penetrar… Así se dedicó al maravilloso placer de besar cada gota de sudor sobre la piel de Hermione… abriendo con lentitud la camisa… hasta que ella lo requirió con urgencia, asiéndolo del cabello para besarlo con fuerza, desabrochando su cinturón con la otra mano y buscándolo…

Conocía ese deseo irrefrenable de su prometida… aquellos ramalazos de furia y deseo que la convertían en una amante salvaje y exigente… entonces no se contenía… no era necesaria la ternura ni la paciencia… comprendía que su excitación la había llevado al límite… igual que a él, el baile le había afectado… aquellos roces sensuales… las miradas lujuriosas… y la ligera embriaguez que hacia que su cuerpo estuviera más sensible a sus caricias…

**En la mesa…**

**- No puede ser…** - protestó Lavender.  
**- ¿Qué? –** Preguntó Ginny levantando la cabeza, estaba concentrada en el posavasos.  
**- Draco y Hermione han desaparecido de la pista…** - explicó indignada.  
**- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?** – Ginny se comenzó a preocupar.  
**- Están tras una columna… ¿Por qué crees?** – continuó sarcástica.  
**- ¿Pero no pueden parar? –** suspiró hastiada.  
**- Y los nuestros… para el arrastre.** – Protestó de nuevo Lavender mirando a los dos chicos derrotados.  
**- Vale… les tenemos envidia a Luna y Hermione por que sus novios aguantan mejor el alcohol… -** comenzó Ginny.  
**- … y por algo más… Eso también hay que reconocerlo** – suspiró Lavender.  
**- ¿Tú crees que Luna y Nev… ya?** – Susurró Ginny con aire conspirador.  
**- Míralos… y ya me dirás… -** señalando con la cabeza a la pista.

Allí estaban Neville y Luna… internándose en el gentío igual que Draco y Hermione habían hecho minutos antes… sus labios unidos en un ardoroso beso… sus manos perdiéndose entre sus ropas… hasta que la penumbra los absorbió de improviso… dejando que la imaginación de las dos chicas volase al adivinar lo que ocurría en ella.

**- ¡Están usando magia! –** Rezongó Ginny.  
**- Los otros hicieron lo mismo… Es imperceptible a menos que sepas lo que han hecho… -** Admiró Lavender…  
**- Nosotros también lo hicimos… -** Dijeron al unísono los gemelos sentándose al lado de cada chica.  
**- ¿Os molesta acaso? –** Preguntó Fred divertido.  
**- No, sólo que estos dos están k.o.** – Informó Lavender levantando la cabeza de un babeante Ron.  
**- Pobrecitos… ¿no son encantadores?** – Se burló George.  
**- ¡No!** – Protestaron al unísono las chicas.  
**- ¿Dónde están vuestras conquistas?** – Preguntó Ginny para cambiar de tema.  
**- Se fueron a sus casas…** - Empezó Fred.  
**- … las acompañamos.** - Siguió George.  
**- Por eso tardamos… -** sonrió con picardía Fred.  
**- …teníamos que… -** con rostro angelical George.  
**- …arroparlas. –** al unísono.  
**- Sois…** - Ginny tenía la mirada de la Sra. Weasley.  
**- Encantadores** – completaron ellos levantándose para marcharse.

Los gemelos iban a pedir refrescos que despertaran a los dos pardillos… aunque no resistieron la tentación de husmear allí donde la oscuridad ocultaban a los amantes… Para su desgracia, era un hechizo que tanto Neville como Draco habían aprendido y perfeccionado juntos y no pudieron curiosear absolutamente nada. Aunque los dos chicos se enteraron de la intromisión de los Weasley y secretamente coincidieron en castigar su curiosidad.


	17. Saint Patrick’s Day II

_Hola, mis amados lectores:_

_No, no es que hoy me haya levantado con el ánimo de haceros la rosca… sino que es cierto, os adoro porque sois los que me animáis a seguir con este fic todos los días, en serio… si no fuese por vuestros reviews… no sé si hubiese llegado tan lejos y mucho menos tendría el ánimo suficiente para continuar._

_Seguimos con las andanzas de nuestro "Grupito" y a este paso además de llamarlos la "Cuadrilla de la muerte", le pondrán algún mote a Draco y Hermione… aunque supongo que en su fuero interno algunos ya lo tratan de asesino… (me refiero a los demás alumnos de Hogwarts) Pero bueno… ¿qué le voy a hacer? El chico me ha salido frío, calculador y con muñecas ágiles para el lanzamiento… jejejejeje._

_Dejo ya de daros la tabarra y os dejo leer tranquilos… _

**-------------------------------**

**17. Saint Patrick's Day II**

Refresco tras refresco, ambos durmientes comenzaron a despertar y a despejar sus mentes obnubiladas por el alcohol… Ginny y Lavender ayudaron a que se recuperaran lo suficiente para caminar… cuado abrieron los ojos con un leve rastro de consciencia tras ellos… aparecieron los que faltaban del grupo.

**- ¿Qué les pasa? –** Preguntó Draco extrañado.  
**- Que han intentado beber lo mismo que vosotros… - **respondió Lavender con el ceño fruncido.  
**- Pero…** - Neville no entendía **– ellos no tienen la misma resistencia que nosotros…  
- Ya… pero de todos modos… -** protestó Ginny.  
**- Bueno… será mejor que volvamos al castillo. –** Propuso Hermione – **Era lo que veníamos a deciros…** - mirando a los gemelos **– Es muy tarde ya…  
- Sin problema… además, si mamá se entera de que hemos dejado que Ronie y su chico favorito –** explicó Fred, señalando a Harry **– terminen en estas condiciones…  
- Nos castiga de por vida… aunque ya nos hayamos independizado… -** corroboró George.

Entre los gemelos sacaron a Ron, Draco y Neville cargaron con Harry… tenían que caminar hasta el callejón al que habían llegado, para que no hubiese demasiados problemas al desapararecerse… aún así estuvieron un buen rato riéndose al meterse con los dos borrachines… pues apenas habían podido beber nada… dos pintas ya los habían dejado casi para el arrastre… y al empeñarse en beber algo más en la discoteca… era lo que había provocado que terminaran en aquel estado.

Estaban muy cerca del lugar en cuestión, sólo tenían que doblar una esquina, cruzar una avenida y en la primera esquina de la calle de enfrente… ya estarían listos para volver… Pero algo inesperado sucedió… Una estela de hechizo impactó contra los gemelos, tirando al suelo a los tres Weasleys…

- **Otra vez no… -** Murmuró Draco, soltando a Harry y ocultándolo con ayuda de Neville **– Otra vez no… - **entre dientes al ver aparecer varias sombras en la calle desierta.  
**- ¿Mortífagos?** – Preguntó Neville… Draco asintió con la cabeza…

Estaban en una situación de completa desventaja… sus atacantes aún no se habían revelado por completo pero parecían bien parapetados tras el mobiliario urbano, cuando ellos estaban al descubierto… con sólo un buzón de correos tras el cual situarse… Se pegaron todos a la pared o al suelo… Lavender y Luna se acercaron a los Weasley para arrastrarlos a una posición más segura. Ginny y Hermione las cubrieron con un escudo.

**- ¿Qué hacemos, Draco?** – Preguntó Neville en representación de las dudas de todos.  
**- La mejor defensa es un buen ataque… teniendo en cuenta que no tenemos nada de lo que podamos valernos y hemos de despertar a los gemelos… -** mirando en derredor, analizando la situación con su sangre fría – **De acuerdo… Luna, despierta a los gemelos, Lavender y Ginny, encargaos de intentar devolver a la sobriedad a vuestras parejas lo más rápido posible… Neville, cúbrenos a Hermione y a mí… intentaremos asegurar la zona lo mejor posible… -** mirándola a los ojos y encontrando su conformidad.

La pareja salió en direcciones diferentes, procurando ofrecer el mínimo blanco posible a sus contrarios… pero acercándose lo suficiente como para descubrir la situación de estos… se miraron y no hizo falta que se dijesen nada… el colgante de Draco quemaba en su pecho… el brazalete de Hermione era una brasa encendida en su brazo… el encuentro en la discoteca no había sido suficiente… y aquella intromisión estaba retardando su vuelta a casa… Un fuego los recorrió por dentro… desde sus entrañas hasta sus extremidades, Draco sacó una espada… Hermione descubrió que la otra estaba en su poder… no quiso saber cómo había llegado el arma hasta allí… sólo supo que aquellos que se interpusieran entre ellos dos… lo iban a pagar muy caro.

-------------------------------

Finnes pertenecía a una larga estirpe de sangre limpia, el Lord Oscuro le había encargado raptar a Harry Potter, sabía que Rockwood y Lestrange habían sido capturados al intentarlo un mes antes… pero él tenía un plan mejor… Había escuchado cómo los chicos que el Lord Oscuro tenía dentro del castillo le informaban de los planes de fuga para el diecisiete de marzo de la pandilla… Sabía lo que aquella fecha implicaba… los cogería por sorpresa cuando estuviesen ebrios y torpes por el alcohol.

Pero las cosas no salieron como las había planeado… uno de los magos que le habían asignado se precipitó y puso sobre aviso a los demás… algo que no había esperado era ver cómo Malfoy asociado con una sangre sucia iba a eliminar de un modo implacable a todos aquellos que estaban bajo sus órdenes.

De improviso saltaron sobre ellos y estocada tras estocada, astillaron varitas, cortaron miembros y cercenaron cuerpos… hasta que sólo Finnes pudo escapar aprovechando que estaban ocupados con otros dos Mortífagos… desapareció para materializarse en medio del desordenado grupo de estudiantes… cogió al que creyó era Harry Potter y desapareció para reunirse con su señor.

-------------------------------

**- ¡ROOOOOOOON!**

Un grito desgarrador los despertó del trance en el que habían entrado… era la voz de Lavender gritando con todas sus fuerzas para escuchar los desesperados sollozos a continuación de la chica y la hermana del pelirrojo. Cuando salieron de entre la masacre, ensangrentados y a duras penas pudieron subir las escaleras del parque en el que se habían parapetado los Mortífagos vieron una escena incomprensible…

Ginny y Lavender lloraban arrodilladas ante un espacio vacío de suelo… Harry seguía oculto entre las sombras… Luna lloraba en el hombro de Neville que los miraba impotente con la varita aún en la mano… Los gemelos despertaban y miraban a su alrededor… pero Ronald no estaba. Alguien se lo había llevado.

Entonces, la realidad de lo sucedido golpeó con fuerza a los dos chicos, miraron tras de si el río de sangre que acababan de provocar cayendo por las escaleras hasta mezclarse con el agua de los aspersores que regaban el césped… diluyéndola… Sangre limpia… Se miraron el uno al otro cubiertos por el líquido carmesí de sus enemigos… de aquellos que habían intentado por todos los medios de matarlos… varios rayos de luz verde habían salido de las varitas… no sabían aún cómo habían sido capaces de esquivar tantos Avadas en tan poco tiempo.

Victoriosos y derrotados… se reunieron con sus amigos… para volver todos juntos al castillo… sin saber cómo explicarían la falta de uno de ellos… ni mucho menos cómo se lo dirían a Molly…

-------------------------------

Cuando aparecieron en Hogsmeade gracias a la ayuda de los gemelos, tomaron sus escobas para volver al castillo y no se molestaron en ocultar su llegada, ya no eran el grupo de amigos que luchaba por no reírse con la emoción de la huída, sino que la realidad de lo que había ocurrido en Dublín había caído como un mazo oscuro y doloroso entre todos. Uno de ellos no había vuelto, uno que en estos momentos se estaría enfrentando a la ira del mago más vil y oscuro de todos los tiempos.

Para su sorpresa Dumbledore y McGonagall estaban esperándolos en la torre de Astronomía, en un principio la profesora de Transformaciones iba a descargar toda su indignación por su comportamiento sobre ellos, pero al ver sus caras y oír los sollozos de Lavender y Ginny, sin olvidar las lágrimas silenciosas que caían por los rostros de los Weasley, Harry y Hermione, no fue capaz de hacer otra cosa que preguntar preocupada qué había ocurrido.

**- Profesora… -** comenzó Draco, aún ensangrentado por la lucha, pero antes de seguir tuvo que aclarar su garganta **- …sólo queríamos salir para celebrar San Patricio… no se nos ocurrió que pudiesen seguirnos o…** - callando por un momento, un nudo en su garganta no le permitía hablar con claridad, miró a Dumbledore **– Señor… yo… nos emboscaron, hicimos lo que pudimos… pero…  
- Tranquilo, muchacho… tranquilo** – lo calmó el director abrazándolo con ternura, sin importarle que pudiera mancharlo de sangre **– Minerva, ve a las cocinas y pide que sirvan chocolate caliente y bollos en mi despacho, despierta a Poppey para que le de algo a las señoritas Brown y Weasley. – **Miró al derrotado conjunto de chicos, agotados – **Creo que el Sr. Malfoy y la Srta. Granger serán capaces de explicarme todo lo ocurrido, los demás pueden ir a asearse para descansar en sus camas, no sin antes acercarse a la enfermería para que la Sra. Pomfrey los examine también.**

Dumbledore tomó a Draco y Hermione por un hombro y los guió de manera cariñosa hasta las gárgolas que ocultaban la entrada de su despacho, con un gesto de la varita limpió la sangre que bañaba sus ropas para que pudiesen sentarse, visto que ambos procuraban no tocar nada por miedo a mancharlo… en lugar de indicarles que tomasen asiento frente a la mesa de su despacho, señaló unos sofás y una mesita a un lado. Draco tomó asiento y Hermione se acurrucó junto a él tomando su mano con fuerza.

**- Bueno, muchachos… - **Un servicio apareció en la mesa y el anciano mago comenzó a preparar las tazas de chocolate caliente **- Tomad algo antes de nada, me preocupa más que os encontréis mejor que el saber todo lo ocurrido.  
- Gracias, señor…** - dijo Draco tomando una taza y ofreciéndosela a Hermione.  
**- No quiero tomar nada… - **negó ella con la cabeza, aún impresionada por que hubiesen raptado a su amigo. **– Creo que no puedo.  
- Sí que puedes… **- dijo Draco con voz suave, precipitándose a lo que el director iba a decir **– y vas a tomar el chocolate porque quiero que te sientas mejor… - **acariciando su cabello y besando su frente de modo protector **– Yo me ocupo de todo, ¿de acuerdo, cariño? **– sonriendo dulcemente.  
**- No soy una niña, Drake… No quiero que me empieces a tratarme como si no supiese cuidar de mí misma…** - protestó Hermione intentando enfadarse **– No quiero que intentes dejarme al margen.  
- No es eso, Mione… - **explicó el Slytherin **– Sólo quiero que intentes comenzar a relajarte, hemos pasado por mucho y Ron es amigo tuyo, pensé que querrías estar un rato tranquila sin tener que recordarlo todo.  
- Supongo que esas eran tus intenciones, pero… **- tomando un sorbo de la taza **– A veces te comportas como si en el fondo fueses un maniático sobre protector que cree que soy imbécil… **

Hermione se acurrucó en el otro lado del sofá, sin decir nada más, dejando a Draco con los ojos tan abiertos como su boca, no entendía a qué venía aquel desplante de su prometida. No es que creyese que Hermione no sabía cuidarse o que fuese imbécil, simplemente le gustaba cuidarla, mimarla y protegerla… Para él era la persona más valiosa del mundo, no deseaba perderla por un descuido… pero quizás demasiadas veces se había olvidado de lo inteligente y capaz que era. Tenía que recordarse más a menudo que su futura esposa era su igual, en más de un aspecto.

Se volvió a Dumbledore que había asistido a lo que podría calificarse de primer nubarrón en el paraíso, sabía que el anciano estaba preocupado por ellos, quería conocer los hechos pero ante todo quería que se sintiesen a salvo. Mientras daba ligeros sorbos a su bebida, comenzó a contarle todo, desde el instante en que se escaparon del castillo hasta el momento en que volvieron de nuevo con uno menos en su grupo.

El director escuchó el relato pacientemente, haciendo gestos de asentimiento y sonriendo al relatarle la embriaguez de Harry y Ron. Cuando llegó al momento de la emboscada hizo preguntas acerca del número, así como quiso que Draco explicase con detalle el modo en que había acabado con los enemigos, preguntándole a Hermione acerca de cómo lo había hecho ella. Ambos respondieron de manera desapasionada y sin olvidar una estocada.

**- Me parece que ambos tenéis que estar agotados, por lo que he oído lleváis toda la noche en pie y sin parar quietos ni un segundo.** – Levantándose con esfuerzo del sofá **– Os diré que no os culpo ni os condeno por lo que habéis hecho, cuando tienes milésimas de segundo para reaccionar y te enfrentas a una muerte segura, no piensa muchas veces la mente o el corazón, sino el instinto de supervivencia, de todos modos fuisteis conscientes del peligro al que exponíais a vuestros amigos si caíais en el combate.** – los miró con calidez a través de sus gafas de media luna – **Me parece sorprendente que estéis tan unidos sobre todo en esos momentos tan cruciales, igual que me alegro de que seáis capaces de salir venturosos de ellos.** – suspiró **– Me apena que tengáis que arrebatar una vida a cambio de la vuestra, pero el mundo no es perfecto y Voldemort lo hace más imperfecto todavía al enviar a sus secuaces tras vosotros.** – Tomó su varita y tocó la mesa para que desapareciese el servicio con el chocolate y las pastas que aún quedaban **– Con respecto al Sr. Weasley, Ronald… yo me ocuparé de notificárselo a su familia y explicarles las circunstancias. –** Invitándolos a levantarse **– Quiero que vosotros vayáis a descansar y os olvidéis de las clases por un tiempo. **

-------------------------------

Entraron en la sala que consideraban su hogar… fue cuando Draco se sorprendió al ser repentinamente abrazado por una gimiente Hermione, estaba llorando y murmurando por lo bajo que era culpa suya… que no había protegido a su amigo y ahora por culpa de ella estaba en manos de Voldemort… La tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama, la desnudó con cuidado y paciencia… besándola con ternura, susurrándole al oído que no había sido culpa más que de los Mortífagos… que no se culpara pues habían hecho todo lo humanamente posible por protegerlos…

La tendió en la cama y comenzó a besar cada lágrima, bebiéndolas con cariño, como si de ese modo pudiese borrar la amargura del corazón de Mione… acarició su cabello lentamente… para que sus caricias se convirtiesen en un suave arrullo… pronto quedó dormida en sus brazos… mientras él velaba su sueño besando su hombro con cuidado cada vez que notaba que se agitaba…

----------------------------

_A todos aquellos que no soportan al personaje de Ron por considerarlo un arribista, egoísta, envidioso y aprovechado… ¡Enhorabuena! Acaba de ser secuestrado por los Mortífagos. ¿Qué torturas le esperan al llegar frente a Voldemort? No pienso decir nada… sólo comentaré que tengo un conocimiento amplio de las distintas torturas practicadas por la Santa Inquisición Española y de algunos servicios secretos que han salido a la luz… Muajajajajajajajajaja! Sí, soy cruel y perversa… pero supongo que por eso leéis el fic… no me ando con chiquitas._

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_

_Besos  
Madie_


	18. Fuego

_Hola mis adorados lectores que aún seguís al oootro lado de la pantalla… _

_Sí, me he vuelto completamente loca… porque tengo trabajooooooo!_

_Intentaré escribir con asiduidad, como hasta ahora… bueno, puede que un poco más, por lo de ahora os dejo con una curiosa consecuencia de la noche de San Patricio ;)_

-----------------------------

**18. Fuego.**

Sentía el alba entrar por un tragaluz y bañar con un frío rayo blanquecino todo lo que estaba a su alcance, despertó pero no abrió los ojos, seguía recordando la noche anterior, iba a ser una travesura divertida, un momento de normalidad para ella y terminó convirtiéndose en una pesadilla. No sólo era el rapto de su amigo Ron, sino la furia que la había invadido durante la lucha… Había sentido cómo una ola de calor recorría su cuerpo, como si en sus venas se desencadenase una tempestad… Tampoco le había ayudado mucho ver a Draco con su habitual rostro impasible saltando con la espada en alto y empalar a un mago que no esperaba tal cosa…

Percibía la sangre seca sobre su piel, así como los surcos que sus lágrimas habían formado, pero también estaba el cálido aliento de Draco en su nuca, su cuerpo pegado al suyo en un gesto protector, el brazo de él contra su vientre… Pero su cercanía no sólo le daba una agradable sensación de protección, sino que también estaba encendiendo otro fuego en su interior… el mismo que los había empujado en la discoteca a reunirse tras una columna… Se mordió el labio inferior al comenzar a notar que una parte de la anatomía del rubio estaba empezando a despertarse también…

Abrió los ojos cuando él comenzó a revolverse, como si estuviese intentando acomodarse mejor contra ella… era muy probable que hubiese pasado lo que restaba de mañana desde que llegaron en aquella postura. Pero la punzada de su vientre le decía que aquella no era su verdadera preocupación, sino lo que ansiaba que se despertase para que apagara aquello que ardía dentro de ella. Acarició su mano con cuidado, subió por su brazo… pero lo que quería acariciar no estaba a su alcance… en esos momentos se lamentaba de que él fuese tan alto.

Pero pronto solucionó su problema, se movió ligeramente y él hizo lo mismo… pero terminó recostado sobre el colchón, su rostro estaba tranquilo, no reflejaba preocupación alguna… su pecho subía y bajaba con la lenta y silenciosa respiración. Hermione sonrió con lascivia al verlo tan indefenso. Besó los labios de Draco con suavidad, para no despertarlo todavía… de todos modos, el chico debía estar profundamente dormido, pues cuando intensificó el beso al dejarse llevar, sintió cómo él le respondía de manera inconsciente…

Con un gran esfuerzo separó sus labios de los de su prometido para aplicarlos en su cuello y recorrerlo con ellos y la lengua… pronto escuchó varios gemidos de placer que escapaban de su garganta, descendió por su pecho deteniéndose al llegar a su vientre… acariciaba sus piernas con lentitud y subía con sus manos por sus costados… Draco comenzó a jadear inconsciente, dejando ver a Hermione un rostro plácido que pocas veces observaba en él, pues siempre fruncía el entrecejo por alguna razón.

Lamió con calculada parsimonia su ingle, sin acercarse a lo que la había encendido, que en estos instantes presentaba un fabuloso aspecto, Hermione se relamía al imaginar el delicioso despertar que iba a proporcionarle a su futuro marido… algo que muy probablemente no se imaginaba el rubio… el mismo que estaba comenzando a contorsionarse en sueños a consecuencia de sus caricias, buscándola y deseándola… Por lo que Hermione no pudo resistirse más y le proporcionó el alivio que su cuerpo tanto ansiaba… lo acarició primero con sus labios para luego abarcarlo con toda su boca…

El cuerpo de Draco respondía a esas caricias de un modo totalmente instintivo, la fría mente del muchacho estaba dormida, pero Hermione no deseaba en ese instante que se controlase, sino todo lo contrario… estaba gozando al ver a Draco completamente a su merced y fuera de control… no entendía cómo era capaz de resistir ciertos impulsos cuando estaban juntos, en contadas ocasiones lo había visto así y muchas de ellas tenían lugar en aquel mundo onírico que compartían.

Pero lo dejó para trepar por él, hasta besarlo… introdujo su lengua en su boca mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él, dejándose caer con cuidado… entonces fue cuando ella no pudo evitar que un gemido escapase de su garganta… al sentirlo en su interior completamente, comenzó a moverse de forma rítmica mientras lo miraba en espera de que se despertase y abriese los ojos, no quería perderse su expresión al darse cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo. Los jadeos de Draco eran cada vez más estentóreos y en mitad de su inconsciencia, tomó sus caderas para presionarla contra él… Fue entonces cuando despertó.

**- ¿Mione?** – Logró decir antes de quedar callado por la intensidad de lo que estaba haciéndole.  
**- Dime, cariño…** - Con falsa normalidad en su voz, y las mejillas sonrosadas por lo que sentía.  
**- Te amo…** - atrayendo su rostro al suyo para besarla – **Gracias…** - uniéndola con fuerza a él – **por este…** - introduciendo una mano entre sus cuerpos **- … maravilloso despertar**. – volviendo a besarla con urgencia.

No podía decir nada más, pues todo lo que Hermione había hecho con su cuerpo anteriormente no le permitía hacerse con el dominio de sus emociones, mucho menos cuando cabalgaba sobre él como una amazona… exactamente como Draco más deseaba verla… con esa personalidad oculta que apenas mostraba, siempre oprimida por la imagen de niña buena delante de sus amigos… pero ahora era como una gata, arañaba su pecho hasta hacerle sangrar cuando su cuerpo se contorsionaba, su cabello la rodeaba como una aureola de fuego y sus ojos se volvían del color caoba… lo que adoraba Draco era ver la leona salvaje que llevaba dentro… aquello lo fascinaba…

No sólo el cambio que se producía en ella sino que sabía que era él quien lo provocaba… la noche anterior, en Dublín, había visto la misma mirada al aceptar su plan, si Lavender no hubiese gritado ante la desaparición de Ronald… habría sido capaz de tomarla allí mismo, en mitad de la masacre que acababan de cometer… y pudo leer en aquellos mismos ojos que ahora lo miraban con fuego… que ella no habría protestado en absoluto…

El solo recuerdo de aquel sentimiento le obligó a apretar los dientes con fuerza… pues unido a la visión de Hermione con el cuerpo arqueado por el placer, el fuego rodeándola, el sol matutino a su espalda, parecía un ave fénix y no podría resistir por mucho más tiempo. Verla de ese modo alimentaba algo en su interior al saber que sólo con él se portaba así, al sentir que él había sido quien despertase aquella fiera que dormía en el cuerpo de Hermione.

Un último gemido estalló en ellos, unidos sus labios en los últimos estertores de una muerte dulce y perfecta… el fuego de ella contra el hielo de él, la furia contra el control… enlazados en un nudo sin principio ni fin…

------------------------------------

**- Me desconciertas, gatita… **

Decía Draco besándola bajo el agua de la ducha, tenía las manos apoyadas contra los azulejos y tenía a Hermione aprisionada entre su cuerpo y la pared… La Gryffindor había enlazado sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y sus manos estaban firmemente agarradas a una viga… en cuanto se habían repuesto para salir de la cama, Draco se había dirigido a la ducha… Hermione como en tantas ocasiones le había seguido, a veces simplemente hablaban mientras el otro se duchaba, pero aquel día la pelirroja se había despertado con una sed insaciable de él…

Lo había sorprendido al acariciarlo sensualmente a sus espaldas, al principio, en un juego, había hecho como si nada y siguió duchándose tranquilo… o todo lo tranquilo que se puede estar cuando tu novia está metiéndote mano en la ducha… Por lo tanto, llegado un punto en las caricias de Hermione, se giró para tomarla por la cintura y llevarla contra la pared, besándola y acariciando su cuerpo… Pero ella pronto tomó las riendas de su asalto al trepar sobre él y alzarse hasta la postura en la que se encontraban ahora… Estaba decidida a vencer el dominio sobre sí mismo de Draco… y para desgracia del rubio… lo estaba consiguiendo.

**- ¿Por qué?** – jadeó ella.  
**- ¿Cómo puedes esconder esta fiera salvaje que llevas dentro?** – resistiendo sin saber cómo.  
**- ¿Una chica… -** besándolo hasta casi dejarlo sin aliento – **no puede sorprender a su… -** presionando con sus talones en las nalgas de Draco **– hombre?  
- ¡Por Merlín! **– Gimió él **- ¡Claro que sí!** – sintiendo sus fuerzas abandonarle y entregándose a ella.

------------------------------------

Les sorprendió la tarde amándose en los sofás, por un instante les pareció que alguien quería entrar en la Sala pero algo les dijo que aquella intrusión no había sido permitida de un modo que sus mentes no pudieron razonar. Comieron algo de lo que apareció en la mesa del comedor, usando sus propios cuerpos como bandejas, descubriendo sensaciones y juegos en extremo excitantes.

Draco observó cómo los ojos de Hermione fueron cambiando a lo largo del día, por momentos parecía que la Gryffindor tenía en sus ojos el fuego que recorría su cuerpo con cada caricia que el Slytherin le proporcionaba con inmenso agrado. Algo que llamó la atención de Draco fue el hecho de que Mione no protestase por perderse un día entero de clases.

Durante toda la noche, la luna fue testigo del fogoso desvelo al que ambos se sometieron, la pelea en la que sus vidas habían estado en peligro les impulsaba a recordarse a cada instante que aún seguían con vida. Llegado un punto Draco dejó de pensar siquiera en otra cosa que no fuese complacer a la que muy pronto sería su esposa. Sus cuerpos se entremezclaban en un visceral baile en el que conjuraban a la muerte, alejándola de cada poro de su piel.

El amanecer los bañó con su fría luz invernal al mismo tiempo que el dulce abandono los embargaba, deleitándose sólo con suaves y dulces besos acompañados de leves caricias y susurradas palabras de amor. Una nueva mañana los acogía, ya no tenían excusa para no asistir a las clases, alguno los miraría hoy con el mismo miedo que la mañana del día siguiente a San Valentín, pero nada podía importarles pues estaban juntos y nadie podría separarlos.

Les costó levantarse para ducharse y vestirse, sobre todo a Draco pues Hermione parecía adicta a él y no cesaba de besarlo fugazmente o buscar cualquier excusa, por muy inocente que fuese, para acariciar su cuerpo.

------------------------------------

El profesor Flitwick no puso ningún inconveniente en que Hermione abandonase la clase… parecía realmente indispuesta, Draco se preocupó incluso tanto que tampoco le importó que saliese tras ella, eran los que más avanzados iban en la clase y no les perjudicaría… Aunque no sabía en realidad el pequeño profesor la dolencia de Hermione.

No entendía lo que le estaba ocurriendo, sentía unos deseos irrefrenables por tomar a Draco en cada momento del día… en el desayuno, había estado acariciándolo bajo la mesa de Slytherin, no sabía cómo el pobre pudo soportar tal castigo y mantener su rostro sereno… No le sorprendió que al salir del aula, él la siguiese… era la tercera de la que tenía que salir: el fuego en su interior le impedía pensar con claridad y en cuanto lo vio acercarse por el pasillo se lanzó contra él.

**- Shhhh… cariño** – logró decir Draco, separándose de ella - **¿Qué te pasa ahora? Es la tercera clase… en ti no es normal.  
- No lo sé… -** sus pupilas estaban dilatadas **– Te deseo en todo momento… no sé qué me pasa, sólo sé que estoy ardiendo y sólo tú puedes aliviarme** – introduciendo una mano bajo su camisa **– Por favor, pregúntame después… -** acercando su cuerpo al de él mientras volvía a besarlo.  
**- Estoy preocupándome, Mione…** - dijo el joven entre beso y beso **– Una cosa es** – Hermione comenzó a besar su cuello y a medida que desabotonaba, bajaba por su pecho **- que estés más cariñosa que de costumbre, o fogosa… pero… -** callándose al ver las intenciones de su prometida **– no… estoy…** - pero no hizo caso de sus protestas – **hablando…** - cerrando los ojos involuntariamente.

Pero esta vez, Hermione cumplió su palabra y tras hacer que el éxtasis del rubio coincidiese con la hora de cambio de clase, lo introdujo en un escobero cercano... Draco supo que no asistirían a más clases, no entendía lo que le ocurría a su prometida, pero quedaba claro que no estaba en condiciones para ir a clase… nada más cerrarse la puerta del escobero, lo empujó con fuerza contra la pared, besándolo y acariciando su cuerpo con ansia, como si aquel fuese el último día juntos. Llegado un punto, Draco no podía siquiera resistirse a las atenciones que ella le estaba procurando con tanto esmero, de tal modo que terminó rindiéndose de nuevo a ella como habían hecho a lo largo del día anterior, entrevió en la oscuridad el casi transparente brazalete en el brazo de la pelirroja… igual que el suyo se había convertido en un carbón encendido… el de ella estaba gélido.

------------------------------------

Dejó a Hermione dormida casi al atardecer, había sido incapaz de comprender lo que le ocurría, tampoco ayudaba demasiado el que cada vez que se echase sobre él consiguiese con sus caricias que su cuerpo lo traicionase de manera tan vil, haciendo caso omiso del control del rubio… No había mostrado piedad en momento alguno, era como si realmente le ocurriese lo que ella respondía a sus preguntas… Su piel estaba ardiendo, sentía el sudor perlar su frente de un modo característico… no sólo era consecuencia del placer… Aunque no entendía del todo lo que le ocurría… No era posible que estuviese más de cinco minutos sin tocarle.

El día anterior lo había achacado al deseo irrefrenable que despertaba en ellos tras cualquier escaramuza o pelea, pero lo que estaba pasando aquel mismo día no tenía explicación, incluso le parecía sorprender en Hermione una mirada diferente cuando lo abordaba de ese modo, no era propiamente Hermione, sino como si alguien se apropiase de ella… sus ojos del color de la miel casi se tornaban de un tono amarillo o rojo intenso por segundos, algo del todo inexplicable

Pero ahora la chica estaba dormitando en la cama, se vistió con rapidez y salió a hurtadillas de la Sala… No sabía lo que había ocurrido con los otros desde la noche en que llegaron al castillo, ya hacía dos días, y le intrigaba el saber cómo habían explicado la falta de Ronald… además quería hablar con Severus y Moody acerca de Hermione

Con el primero que se encontró fue con su padrino, el profesor de pociones… principalmente porque era el único de los dos que se encontraba en su despacho, luego tendría que buscar a Moody por todo el colegio… Bajó las escaleras para encontrarse en el estrado con Severus, que estaba enfrascado en la lectura de un pergamino, no se hacía ilusiones, sabía perfectamente que estaba allí, pero a su padrino le gustaba actuar de vez en cuando con aire misterioso.

**- Severus… necesito tu consejo **– desplomándose en el pupitre más cercano.  
**- ¿No te he enseñado a dirigirte apropiadamente a un profesor? – **Levantando la vista - **¿Qué te ha pasado? –** Permitiendo que su alarma saliese a relucir en su tono de voz.

Es que aunque Draco no lo supiese, su aspecto era el de alguien que hubiese realizado una maratón, estaba sudoroso a pesar de la ducha, su cabello no mostraba el aspecto cuidado y metódicamente desordenado, sino que estaba en verdad revuelto naturalmente; sus ropas dejaban claro que habían sido puestas con rapidez y sus ojos mostraban además de un inusual hielo en su mirada… un agotamiento total.

**- Bueno… precisamente de eso quería hablarte –** carraspeando ligeramente **– No es nada malo, creo… -** una sonrisa asomó a su rostro **– pero sí es extraño…** - volviendo a aclararse la garganta.  
**- Al grano, jovencito** – levantándose de su escriptorium y acercándose a su ahijado para examinarlo **– Acabaré con el que te haya hecho esto.  
- Ese es el caso… ha sido… en cierto modo… -** protestando cuando Snape abrió su boca para comprobar que todos los dientes estaban en su sitio y miraba sus ojos con detenimiento **- ¡Para, sigo vivo!** – frenando sus manos **– Decía que, en cierto modo, ha sido voluntario.  
- Draco, será mejor que te expliques un poco más** – cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.  
**- Fue Hermione…** - en un hilillo de voz **– Quería preguntarte si existía alguna poción para ver si alguien está bajo un hechizo o el efecto de otra. –** Con rapidez para obviar la bochornosa confesión de antes.  
**- ¿¡Tu prometida te ha hecho esto y tú le has dejado?** – Resonando por toda la mazmorra la sorpresa de Snape.  
**- ¡Chssss! –** Pidió Draco **– Bastante humillante es en mi mente como para que lo oiga el resto** – Protestó.  
**- ¡A mí no me chistes!** – Protestó Snape **– Pero ¿cómo has podido permitirle que te hiciera eso?  
- Digamos que sus métodos eran muy agradables… -** contestó a regañadientes** - ¿Existe esa poción o no?  
- Sí. –** Respondió Snape sonriendo.  
**- ¿Me la darás? –** Pidió Draco poniéndose en pie.  
**- Sí… dentro de un mes…** - el Slytherin abrió la boca atónito **– Es lo que tardo en prepararla, además, necesito cuatro cabellos de la persona en cuestión… supongo que Hermione, ¿no?** – riéndose a carcajadas.  
**- Gracias, padrino…** - Draco con su voz más fría y girándose para irse - **…por tu comprensión**.

Salió de la mazmorra dando un portazo pero aún así seguía oyendo las carcajadas de Severus por el pasillo… le encantaba que se divirtiese... ¡Pero no a costa suya! Ese relamido sangre sucia… _Cálmate Draco, cálmate… te hará la poción… no sigas poniéndolo a parir en tu mente… no… no… Snape bueno… padrino bueno… _Ahora sólo le faltaba Mad-Eye, al que encontró en la sala de entrenamiento, lanzándole hechizos a todos los de primero que lo molestaban, como Draco era previsor no tuvo problemas pues hizo un escudo antes siquiera de acercarse al pasillo en que se encontraba la sala.

**- ¡Da gusto ver una cara inteligente de vez en cuando! –** Exclamó Moody al comprobar que no era un "cachorro" de primero.  
- **Gracias, Mad-Eye, necesitaba tratar un tema espinoso contigo… -** señalándole que hiciera un escudo contra espías.  
**- Dime, muchacho…** - realizándolo y acercándose conspirador **- ¿Tienes que limpiar otra madriguera mortifaga? –** Animado.  
**- No, precisamente es algo más tranquilo… pero no menos intrigante –** quitándose el colgante y enseñándoselo a Mad-Eye. **– Dijisteis que James y Lily Potter tenían unos como estos… -** Moody tomó el colgante y lo observó con los dos ojos **- ¿sabes si Lily actuó de manera extraña alguna vez?  
- Tenían unos tan iguales como que son estos, Draco, pero que yo sepa Lily nunca actuó de modo extraño… -** mirándolo con el ojo de cristal **- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Le pasa algo a Hermione?** – Preocupado.  
- **No… -** se apresuró a contestar – **Está perfectamente… es un detalle sin importancia y mera curiosidad…** - tratando de desviar la atención de Mad-Eye.  
**- Algo pasa… pero no me lo quieres contar… -** sonriendo **– Supongo que no es asunto de este viejo auror… -** atravesándolo con el ojo de cristal **– pero te diré que esas piedras esconden algo muy poderoso y no es bueno que juguéis con ellas.** – Levantándose **– Será mejor que vayas a despertarla… pronto será hora de cenar y algo me dice que estará tranquila**.

Draco se lo quedó mirando y no sabía qué decir, demasiadas eran las dudas que se agolpaban en su cabeza, sin dejarle un segundo para respirar y mucho menos para comprender la mitad de lo que Mad-Eye acababa de decirle… ¿Qué sería aquello tan poderoso? ¿Por qué no le había advertido antes? ¿A qué venía eso de que supiese que Hermione estaba durmiendo? Se apresuró para llegar a su dormitorio, donde encontró a Neville saliendo por la pintura…

**- ¿Qué hacías ahí dentro?** – Algo que no entendía estaba subiendo por su estómago, una especie de miedo.  
**- Hablaba con Hermione… -** contestó el chico, nervioso, pero no por Draco, por otra cosa… - **necesitaba su consejo para una cosa.  
- Ah…** - De pronto se sentía estúpido, Draco jamás había sido celoso **- ¿Está despierta? –** intentando sonreír y preocupándose ahora por Neville.  
**- Sí, cuando llegué estaba tomando café y diciendo no sé qué de que no recordaba nada… -** Le explicó de pasada – **Me tengo que ir… vamos a cenar…** - Desapareciendo en el corredor.

El chico se quedó mirando la pintura sin comprender absolutamente nada del día que había vivido… Entró, pues no le quedaba más remedio aunque interiormente rogó a Merlín que Hermione siguiese tranquila… Al abrir la puerta, encontró a Hermione atándose las zapatillas de deporte, a punto de salir hacia el Gran Comedor.

- **¡Hola!** – dijo sonriente - **¿Tú sabes qué me ha pasado hoy? Es que no recuerdo mucho y Neville no era de mucha ayuda tampoco. No logro recordar lo que me hizo salir de las clases…**– Acercándose para besarlo **– Tienes mala cara, cariño… -** acariciando su mejilla -** ¿Quieres mi crema?  
- ¿En serio no recuerdas nada? –** Inquirió Draco tomando su mano **- ¿Absolutamente nada?  
- Drake… ¿Qué hice? –** Preocupada.  
**- No mucho…** - suspiró el Slytherin sin poder creer que esto le estuviese pasando a él – **Tranquila, no fue nada malo… Aunque no pudimos asistir a las clases de hoy… porque estabas… ¿cómo se dice? –** Pensando mientras volvía a ducharse - **Indispuesta**

Llegaron tarde a cenar, aunque una hora después ambos desearon que Hermione se volviese a encontrar indispuesta… para así no haber sido testigos de lo que ocurrió…

---------------------------------------------

_Sí, os voy a dejar con la intriga hasta el próximo capítulo… ;) pensad, pensad… _

_Besos,  
Maddie_


	19. Pesadillas

_Hooola, _

_Nuevo capítulo… síp, aunque poco os voy a comentar, porque tengo que estudiar, me puse ahora a editarlo porque estaba deseando que lo pudieseis leer… Espero que os guste. _

_A todos los que habéis enviado un review, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y que os guste la historia, si no fuese por vosotros… creo que habría tirado la toalla hace tiempo… ;)_

-----------------------------

**19. Pesadillas**

Aquella noche, para cenar, se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, por ninguna razón en especial aparte de que era en la que más cómodos estaban y en la que más bromas surgían a lo largo de la cena… Durante el curso de su relación se había ampliado notablemente y ahora no tenían que estar como sardinas en lata, comían tranquilamente aún cuando el número de comensales era considerablemente mayor…

Pero los postres se les atragantaron un poco por el curioso acontecimiento… mientras disfrutaban de la tarta de chocolate que aquella noche se servía para celebrar el cumpleaños de Crabe… Neville se levantó de pronto. Sus amigos se preocuparon cuando lo vieron apretar los puños con fuerza y su rostro blanco y sudoroso, Draco también se levantó de inmediato por temor a que le ocurriese algo… Sin embargo, Neville se fue hacia Luna que no se había reunido aún a Gryffindor durante las comidas. La chica lo miró igualmente preocupada y se levantó, pero todos quedaron callados cuando vieron a Neville, siempre tan tímido a pesar de haber ido superando parte de sus temores a lo largo del curso, arrodillarse ante Luna…

**- Luna Lovegood… -** dijo en un susurro para luego hablar en tono alto, casi gritando **- ¡Luna Lovegood! ¿Deseas casarte conmigo? –** Ofreciéndole una cajita que sus dedos temblorosos no eran capaces de abrir.  
**- Nev… yo…** - Balbuceó la muchacha.

Todos los presentes quedaron asombrados y en un silencio sepulcral, Draco cayó en su asiento y notó que Hermione buscaba su mano… Harry y Ginny no eran capaces de hablar… ambos se quedaron con el tenedor en alto… Lavender rompió en llanto y salió del comedor, seguida por sus amigas que dirigían miradas de sorpresa a la extraña pareja en mitad del pasillo entre las mesas.

Los profesores no decían nada, sólo observaban la curiosa escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos, ni siquiera se les ocurrió que aunque tanto Luna como Neville ya tenían la mayoría de edad para los magos, seguían bajo la tutela de sus padres… que aquello no era apropiado sin que lo consultasen y que estaban dando un espectáculo increíble.

Todas las mesas estaban en silencio, en espera de la respuesta de Luna a Neville… ni siquiera los de Slytherin decían nada, la sorpresa y la curiosidad se había apropiado de ellos por igual… Los que estaban sentados cerca de Luna, ya habían recuperado la respiración, gracias a las palmadas que sus compañeros les habían dado en la espalda al atragantarse y ahora miraban a la muchacha en espera por saber el desenlace de aquel tenso momento.

**- Yo… -** Comenzó Luna, tomando la cajita y abriéndola, un sencillo anillo con un anillo en forma de medialuna brilló con las luces de las velas – **Neville** – arrodillándose ante él – **Longboton** – tomando sus manos entre las suyas **– Será un honor para mí ser tu esposa –** sonriendo antes de besar sus labios fugazmente.

El Gran Comedor estalló en vítores, Gryffindor jaleaba a Neville, Ravenclaw se unió en una voz para decir el nombre de Luna… todos los demás gritaban de júbilo, incluso Slytherin, ya criticarían después, Draco y Harry se acercaron a la pareja tras coincidir sus miradas, los ayudaron a levantarse… Neville aún no se creía que hubiese tenido el valor necesario para hacer algo así… ni mucho menos que Luna hubiese aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio…Sus amigos los sacaron del comedor, para poder hablar con ellos…

**- Enhorabuena… -** dijo Draco echando fugaces miradas hacia la puerta, sabía que pronto aparecería el claustro entero de profesores **– Pero… ¿Sabéis lo que estáis haciendo? No sé si vuestros padres…  
- Sr. Malfoy…** - dijo Dumbledore nada más salir – **Me alegro de no ser el único que tenía esas palabras en mente… -** acercándose a la pareja, Neville abrazaba a Luna de modo protector **– Sr. Longboton, no sé si usted se ha percatado del hecho importante de que ambos siguen bajo la tutela de sus padres, en su caso de su abuela… **- mirándolos con gesto preocupado **– Me alegra que ambos se profesen un sentimiento tan noble y sincero como para desear comprometerse a una edad tan temprana… -** mirando de soslayo a Draco – **Pero no creo que sea apropiado el que tomen una decisión tan apresurada y sin consultarla primero con sus familiares.  
- Profesor Dumbledore… -** comenzó Neville con una valentía recién descubierta **– Entiendo perfectamente todo lo que nos está diciendo, pero tenga en cuenta un detalle… -** tomando la mano de Luna con fuerza** - …estamos en una guerra, la muerte nos rodea y puede que nos espere en la primera esquina que doblemos, no pienso esperar más de lo estrictamente necesario para pasar lo que me resta de vida con la mujer que amo, mucho menos si ella me corresponde –** Draco asintió inconscientemente y Harry lo miró extrañado **– Comprendo que tanto su padre como mi abuela tengan su opinión al respecto… pero… - **mirando a los ojos de Luna – **tendrán que comprender que hay cosas que no pueden esperar… mucho menos en un mundo como en el que vivimos**.  
**- Veo, Sr. Longboton que ha calculado cada detalle… pero no cuenta con el más importante de todos: la esperanza. ¿No cree que sería apropiado esperar y ver si las cosas vuelven a la normalidad? Yo tengo esperanza en que Voldemort sea derrotado –** mirando de soslayo a Harry **– Al igual que espero que nuestro mundo y el de los muggles llegue a vivir la paz… durante un tiempo más prolongado.  
- Señor profesor… -** dijo Luna tras Neville **– sé que a mí siempre me han considerado como una cabeza a pájaros… -** carraspeando **– Pero creo que ahora sería apropiado para usted, sin ánimo de ofender, todo lo que usted dice es muy hermoso y deseable… pero nosotros hemos visto ya demasiadas muertes… cuando nos llegue la hora deseamos estar juntos para afrontarlo mejor. ¿Qué importa año y medio antes o después? Nos casaríamos de todos modos al finalizar el colegio… sólo es un poco de tiempo y ese tiempo lo deseamos pasar siendo un matrimonio… Simplemente para legalizar cada instante de nuestra vida en pareja…** - todas las miradas confluyeron por unos segundos en Draco y Hermione que había llegado hacía unos minutos **- ¿Acaso es condenable el que queramos hacer todo de manera apropiada antes que a escondidas o furtivamente?** – Mirando al director.  
- **Honorable razonamiento… espero que pueda convencer con él a la Sra. Longbottom y a su padre… -** dijo Dumbledore encogiéndose de hombros **– Yo no pienso poner barreras a un sentimiento imposible de contener… sólo les digo que esta decisión de casarse han de consultarla con ellos… por lo demás **– sonriendo y ofreciéndole la mano a Neville **– Mi más entusiasta enhorabuena por su compromiso… **- estrechándosela firmemente.

Una vez terminadas las deliberaciones, dejó al grupo y volvió al comedor murmurando algo acerca de tules y tartas… Draco y Hermione no entendían el porqué de que sus amigos los estuviesen mirando con una sonrisa, Ginny apareció entonces y Harry rápidamente le hizo seña de que todo estaba bien. Los siguientes en aparecer fueron los gemelos Weasley que echaron confeti sobre los prometidos… y siguieron con los vítores. Con una mirada todos decidieron ir a un lugar más cómodo y tranquilo, por lo que se dirigieron a la Sala de las Conspiraciones, la Sala Común de Gryffindor pronto sería un hervidero de gente.

-----------------------------

**- Dumbledore tiene razón… -** dijo Draco sentándose en un sofá y atrayendo a Hermione a su regazo **- vais a tener problemas…  
- Mira tú quién habló… - **dijeron los gemelos al unísono.  
**- Un momento… - **protestó Hermione **– Draco y yo estamos emancipados legalmente, por desgracia no tenemos padres que nos puedan poner trabas o impedimentos… y estamos prometidos… -** mostrando el anillo que siempre llevaba. **– Además, mis padres estaban de acuerdo en que si lo hacía por propia iniciativa, tuviese relaciones prematrimoniales… mi madre bromeaba con "probar la mercancía antes de llevarla a casa"  
- ¡Eh! –** Exclamó Draco - **¿Soy la mercancía?  
- Claro… - **respondió ella divertida **– Pero no te preocupes, has aprobado todos los test de calidad… - **acercando su rostro al del rubio** - … y aún quedan muchos más…** - susurró en sus labios antes de besarlo.  
**- Lo que dices está muy bien… pero no necesito probar nada –** dijo Neville quien no soltaba la mano de Luna** – Sé que es la persona con quien quiero pasar lo que me reste de vida, sea mucho o poco…** - mirándola a los ojos – **y espero que sea eternamente.  
- Pues reconozco que yo sí quiero probarte…** - dijo Luna sonriente **– mira que si me vienes defectuoso…** - todos, incluso Neville se rieron de la ocurrencia. – **¡En serio! ¿Y si a mí me falta algo? No puedes devolverme al proveedor.  
- Me arriesgaré **– dijo Neville en tono tierno antes de besarla.  
**- Tenemos que buscarnos novia… -** dijo Fred.  
**- Sí, son insoportables…** - corroboró George.

Los gemelos tras unas risas se fueron… Luna y Neville los siguieron, estaba claro que irían a Gryffindor esa noche, Neville había crecido un palmo desde el instante en que Luna aceptó su propuesta y se le veía con mayor seguridad en sí mismo, Harry y Draco lo habían visto cuando hablaba con Dumbledore y captaron la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro del director que les dijo que también él se alegraba de ver ese nuevo Neville así como de que dos jóvenes estuviesen unidos por su sentimiento favorito… el amor.

En la sala sólo quedaban las dos parejas, Draco estaba agotado aunque no quería dar señales de cansancio para que no se metiesen con él… de todos modos Ginny y Harry los miraban de un modo extraño, ella lucía una sonrisita y él parecía preocupado… hasta que al final salió lo que los estaba atormentando durante todo el día.

**- Bueno, ahora que estamos solos… -** dijo Ginny **- ¿Qué demonios os ha pasado hoy? No habéis ido a clase y a las pocas que fuisteis, según me dijo Harry, os ibais a la mitad… Soltad por esa boquita…  
- No creo que… - **protestó Harry que no quería entrometerse.  
**- Me encontraba mal…** - respondió Hermione tranquila **– Sólo eso, un ligero malestar, pero Draco se preocupa mucho por mí y me acompañó para que no estuviese sola.** – Tomando la mano del rubio –** Ahora, no quiero ser maleducada, pero los dos estamos un poco cansados y es tarde… mañana Draco tiene un partido y no quiero que se duerma sobre la escoba…  
- Claro… claro… -** dijo Harry levantándose al captar la mirada de su amiga, tiró de Ginny y ambos se marcharon **– Buenas noches.**

Draco y Hermione se fueron a dormir… el Slytherin en cuanto su rostro tocó la almohada, cayó dormido, aunque pudo sentir las manos de su prometida en su espalda, regalándole un masaje delicioso que ayudó a que entrase en un profundo sopor… hasta que un extraño movimiento lo despertó… era Hermione, con una pesadilla… hizo lo posible por despertarla y cuando ella abrió los ojos se colgó de su cuello sollozando.

**- ¿Qué ocurre, cariño?** – Preguntó preocupado acariciando su cabello **– No ha sido más que un sueño… una pesadilla.  
- No… he sentido otra cosa… -** sollozó ella –** Tengo que ver a Harry… le pasa algo.  
- Pero… ¡Estamos en Hogwarts! ¿Qué puede pasarle?** – Pero se calló **– Vale, de acuerdo… es Potter. **– Levantándose con ella.

Al caer en la cama no se habían desvestido, por lo que salieron con rapidez de la sala y se internaron por los pasillos en dirección a la Torre de Gryffindor… Draco pensó que sería la segunda vez que se introduciría en aquella casa, un pensamiento cruzó su mente… ¿Se estaba convirtiendo en un Gryffindor? Lo dudaba, había muchas cosas en él que no encajaban con aquella casa y seguían siendo Slytherin… entendía porqué, al ver a Hermione tan preocupada por su amigo, él no era capaz siquiera de estar ligeramente molesto… salvo por el hecho de no haber podido seguir durmiendo.

-----------------------------

La señora gorda los dejó pasar aún siendo tan tarde, pero había estado "hablando" con unas amigas de otro cuadro y no se dio cuenta de la hora… Mione enfiló directamente a las escaleras del cuarto de los chicos, sin preocuparse siquiera de que Draco la siguiese… abrió la puerta de un golpe y fue hacia la cama de Harry en la que el muchacho estaba revolviéndose en una pesadilla, su rostro estaba perlado de sudor y su ceño estaba fruncido por la angustia.

**- Vaya… ¿también compartes tus pesadillas con él?** – Bromeó Draco acercándose para despertarlo.  
**- No…** - lo detuvo Hermione **– Déjale… quiero que se entere de todo… -** sin apartar la vista de su amigo.  
**- ¿Qué?** – Draco la miró extrañado y sin comprender nada  
**- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué hacéis aquí?** – Preguntó Neville somnoliento **- ¡Harry! –** Exclamó levantándose para acudir a su amigo.  
**- ¡Espera!** – la pelirroja lo detuvo **– Necesitamos que pueda ver todo lo posible para que luego se lo diga a Dumbledore.**

Se quedaron observando cómo Harry se retorcía, hasta que de pronto se incorporó en la cama y dijo con una voz que no era la suya…

**- Muy bien… muy bien…** - su cara se contrajo en una mueca extraña **– No has estropeado del todo mis planes… jugaremos con el traidor de Weasley mientras mi plan sigue en marcha… -** rompiendo a reír como Voldemort.

Entonces despertó y vio a sus amigos a su alrededor, Hermione entonces lo abrazó y Harry no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas se escapasen por sus ojos, debido al esfuerzo de compartir una parte de su mente con el Señor Tenebroso… eran lágrimas de rabia y desesperación.

**- ¿Alguien me explica qué demonios ha pasado?** – Pidió Draco tranquilo.  
**- Harry comparte algo con Voldemort… se entera de cuando está muy contento o cuando está muy enfadado…** - Explicó Hermione.  
**- Sí, lo sé… eso me lo dijiste… Pero… ¿También… habla? –** Sin comprender muy bien lo que había visto.  
**- Sólo a veces. –** Respondió Harry **– Créeme… esto no se lo deseo a nadie.  
- ¿Qué has visto? ¿Qué ocurre?** – Preguntó con urgencia Hermione.  
**- Un hombre hablaba con Voldemort y le decía que sentía haberse equivocado, debe de ser el que se llevó a Ron, pero él le dijo que no importaba porque de todos modos había servido a su plan… que había propiciado que sucediese otra cosa… -** Harry pensaba con fuerza intentando recordar **– Y que volvía a estar en marcha… sólo esperaba que los inútiles de Parkinson y Zabini no le estropeasen de nuevo su trabajo. Algo que era muy difícil y que no podía suceder todos los días. Me pregunto qué será…  
- Da igual, tienes que ir con Dumbledore. **– Dijo Hermione.  
**- ¿Ahora?** – Exclamó Neville.  
**- Cariño, ¿has visto la hora que es? –** comentó Draco señalando el reloj **– Supongo que podrá esperar, ¿no?  
- No, da igual la hora… él quiere estar al tanto de todo lo que Harry pueda saber y esto es importante, a lo mejor él puede ayudarnos –** ayudando a Harry a levantarse **– Es probable que él sepa a qué se refiere Voldemort… -** Saliendo del dormitorio con Harry.

Los cuatro salieron por el retrato aunque esta vez sí tuvieron que soportar las protestas de la señora gorda… Draco se reía de camino al despacho por la multitud de burradas que había soltado en tan poco tiempo el retrato… cuando llegaron a las dos gárgolas intentaron adivinar la contraseña… Pero Harry, que ya caminaba por su propio pie, supo cual era…

**- Torcidos de regaliz…** - subiendo por las escaleras en cuanto aparecieron – **Buenas noches, profesor Dumbledore… -** dijo al encontrarse al director esperándolo a las puertas del despacho **– Acabo de tener un sueño en el que aparecía Voldemort y hasta que no viniese, Hermione no me iba a dejar en paz…** - bromeó señalando a los otros tres que le acompañaban.  
**- Buenas noches, chicos… -** dijo con aire preocupado **– Ha hecho muy bien, señorita Granger. – **Invitándolos a pasar y sentarse en las sillas frente a su mesa**.- Cuéntame Harry.**

El muchacho comenzó a explicar detalladamente todo lo que había visto y oído, incluso el que Ron estaba en una celda cerca de los dos hombres, le había parecido oírle protestar o suspirar, por lo que seguía vivo… En cuanto Harry contó su sueño, Hermione le explicó al director que ella había tenido una pesadilla y una extraña sensación de que su amigo estaba mal y que por ello habían acudido al dormitorio de Gryffindor.

Dumbledore escuchó a los chicos con calma y paciencia, sin importarle que se recreasen en algunos detalles que no eran importantes… mientras hablaba Hermione no dejó de observar el colgante de Draco y el brazalete de la chica. Cuando los dos terminaron de contarlo todo, se levantó y fue a buscar un libro a una estantería, no les dijo nada, sólo leyó un par de páginas rápidamente y devolvió el volumen a su lugar… Se sentó de nuevo ante ellos y con un ligero suspiro de aceptación comenzó a explicarles…

**- El profesor Snape está vigilando de cerca las actividades de esos dos alumnos, no tenéis que preocuparos de nada al respecto de ellos… En lo que tiene que ver con Voldemort, no puedo deciros mucho… -** mirándolos a todos durante un instante **– Salvo que tengáis cuidado y procuréis no salir del castillo… después de lo ocurrido con el Sr. Weasley supongo que habréis comprobado que las normas están para algo más que para romperlas **– mirando a Draco y a Harry alternativamente **– Sino que están por vuestra seguridad, Voldemort no se atrevería a entrar en Hogwarts, mucho menos sus secuaces… pero si salís de aquí le estáis ayudando. A partir de ahora espero que os comportéis como se espera de unos alumnos conscientes del peligro existente al otro lado de estos muros…** - Les sonrió de manera cálida - **¿Queréis unos caramelos? –** Acercándoles un tarro con distintas chucherías **– Son normales, tranquilos… Ahora quiero hablar un pequeño detalle con vosotros tres… Sr. Longbottom, puede retirarse a dormir, no se preocupe, queda dispensado de la primera clase de mañana.**

Neville se levantó y salió del despacho, Dumbledore esperó hasta que se oyó cómo las gárgolas se cerraban tras dejar que el chico saliese de la escalera. Una vez oyó ese sonido, volvió a levantarse y cogió el mismo volumen que antes consultara para dejarlo frente a los chicos… En el lomo tenía unos extraños dibujos y la cubierta lucía un intrincado dibujo, que tanto Hermione como Draco reconocieron como similar al engarce de sus piedras. Harry no comprendía nada de lo que ocurría, pero se estaba imaginando lo que el director tenía pensado decirles ahora que no estaba Neville.

**- Este libro está en una lengua muy antigua que ya no se oye en este tiempo, es la lengua de aquellos que fabricaron vuestros colgantes** – mirando a Draco y Hermione** - ¿Seríais tan amables de sacároslos y dejarlos sobre la mesa?**

Draco y Hermione fueron directos a cumplir la petición del director, pero se toparon con un impedimento con el que no contaban, ni el colgante ni el brazalete estaban dispuestos a separarse de sus portadores, incluso se veía en ellos algunos ramalazos del color del peligro, como si no fuese una amenaza totalmente clara.

**- Bueno, no importa.** – Dijo Dumbledore quitándole importancia al hecho** - Sólo quería poneros al corriente de algunos aspectos de mis conversaciones con Harry.**

Aunque los chicos estaban nerviosos por el curioso comportamiento de las piedras, no dijeron nada, sólo atendieron a lo que Dumbledore les decía. Les explicó que llevaba una temporada capturando recuerdos de personas en el pensadero para mostrar a Harry la vida de Tom Riddle antes de convertirse en Lord Voldemort. Entre él y Harry, les explicaron lo que habían descubierto acerca del sistema que el oscuro mago había usado para vencer a la muerte. De los Horcruxes y de aquellos objetos que había utilizado para contener fragmentos de su alma. Fue entonces cuando Draco ofreció a los presentes una información que dejó asombrados a Dumbledore y Harry.

**- Lo sé. Mi padre tiene varios libros en su biblioteca que hablan acerca de ese tipo de práctica. – **Comentó el rubio sin ningún rastro de emoción **– Si lo desea, el próximo fin de semana, se los traigo.  
- Sería de gran ayuda cualquier libro que trate el tema… - **dijo Dumbledore boquiabierto – **Lástima que no hablásemos de esto antes…** - murmuró.  
**- Señor, si tanta falta le hacen puede ir usted mismo… Sólo hace falta que le escriba una invitación para que no haya problema** – mirando a su alrededor** - ¿Tiene pluma y pergamino cerca? **

Una vez quedaron de acuerdo en el momento apropiado para que Dumbledore fuese a la Malfoy's Manor, se estrecharon las manos y se decidieron a abandonar el despacho. Pues ya era muy tarde y los tres estaban agotados tras tantas emociones.

**- Srta. Granger…** - llamó Dumbledore – **Me gusta su nuevo color de pelo...** – acercándole el libro que descansaba en la mesa – **Creo que lo encontrará interesante. Por cierto, los tres están excusados de asistir a las tres primeras clases.**

Ya fuera del recinto hermético en que se convertían las dependencias del director, los tres chicos tomaron rumbo a la Sala de las Conspiraciones, pues les quedaban muchas cosas de qué hablar. Ya sentados y disfrutando de un chocolate caliente con unos dulces fritos que habían aparecido en la mesa nada más llegar… comenzaron a hablar acerca de toda la información que en una sola noche habían recabado…

**- Me ha dejado de piedra el que conocieses la existencia de los Horcruxes. –** Comentó Harry**.- ¿Os explicáis por qué las piedras no quisieron que os las quitaseis? –** Intrigado y sin atreverse siquiera a tocarlas.  
**- No, en absoluto… -** dijo Draco observando cómo Hermione ya estaba enfrascada en el volumen que Dumbledore le había dado **- ¿Algo interesante?** – Preguntó.  
**- Podría decirse… por lo de ahora estoy intentando averiguar en qué idioma está escrito. –** Esforzándose con una curiosa mueca.  
**- ¿Me dejas? –** Pidió Draco amablemente **– Mi madre me enseñó algunas lenguas muertas… -** Hermione le cedió el libro y se acurrucó junto a él como si de ese modo los conocimientos del Slytherin pudiesen pasar directamente a ella **– Es élfico… no lo entiendo muy bien, pero al menos lo reconozco. –** Tras pasar varias páginas dijo – **Habla acerca de nuestras piedras… pero no sé muy bien lo que dice, tendré que ir de todos modos a la Mansión para buscar el diccionario de mi madre. –** Devolviéndoselo a Hermione. **– Es cierto… antes eras castaña y ahora eres pelirroja. –** Acariciando su cabello – **No me di cuenta antes porque ha sido demasiado lento… **- sonriéndole **- ¿Qué has hecho? Me gusta.  
- No he hecho nada… -** se extrañó la chica y corrió al espejo más cercano **– A mí también me gusta, una de mis primas es pelirroja y siempre le envidié ese hermoso tono, aunque ahora el mío es casi rojo y el de ella es más bien naranja… - **mirando a Draco divertida y sin darle más importancia al asunto.

La agradable reunión se interrumpió cuando los dos gemelos irrumpieron en la Sala con el mapa del Merodeador, una caja y Ginny protestando. Se sentaron al lado de Harry y posaron a su hermana en el regazo de su pareja. Estaban divertidos y aún no se habían cambiado… seguían todos en pijama.

**- Sentimos haber interrumpido…** - se disculpó George.  
**- Sí, Ginebra estaba buscando a Harry…** - explicó Fred.  
**- Cogimos el mapa para buscarlo nosotros y…** - continuó George.  
**- Os vimos muy juntitos…  
- Ginny se puso celosa…  
- Teníamos que venir…  
- ¡Yo no me puse celosa!** – Protestó la pequeña de los Weasley.  
**- Ya… claro…** - la miró divertido George.  
**- Y aprovechamos para darles este regalito** – culminó Fred entregándole a Harry la caja alargada y a Ginny otra más voluminosa.  
**- Disfrutadlo.** – Dijeron al unísono y sonrientes.  
**- ¿Qué es? –** Murmuró la pareja.

Cuando abrieron sus respectivas cajas se encontraron con un colgante y un brazalete iguales a los de Draco y Hermione, los cuatro los miraron asombrados… ninguno sabía que existiese otra pareja, pero lo que más les extrañó fue que parecieron reaccionar entre sí, pues cuando Draco alargó la mano para tocar el colgante de Harry, ambos sintieron como si una brisa los acariciase. Cuando Hermione y Ginny hicieron lo mismo, sintieron un calor en extremo curioso… Sin ninguna objeción por parte de Ginny, se puso el brazalete… aunque Harry no pudo ahogar una exclamación.

**- ¡Espera! –** Pero ya lo tenía puesto.  
**- ¿Qué pasa? –** dijo ella extrañada **– Me sienta bien, ¿verdad? –** Preguntó a la concurrencia – **Ponte el tuyo, Harry…** - tomando el brazalete de las manos del chico y colgándoselo del cuello a pesar de sus protestas **– Pues estás muy guapo.**

Fue entonces que las cuatro piedras brillaron de un modo intenso por unos segundos… cada una mostró a su portador una sensación diferente… los gemelos no se percataron de que los ojos de cada uno de los cuatro cambiaron por unas milésimas de segundo…

**- ¿Habéis visto esto? –** Preguntó Fred cogiendo un papel de la mesa del comedor. **– Es acerca del Baile de Damas. **– Mostrándoselo a los demás  
**- Parece que a Dumbie se le ha ocurrido algo nuevo…** - murmuró George.  
**- Que…** - exclamó Draco **- …cantemos!**

La circular explicaba a los alumnos que en el Baile de Damas que tendría lugar en un mes se aceptaría la colaboración de todo aquel que lo desease para amenizar la noche, poniendo a disposición del que lo solicitase aquellos medios necesarios. Agradeciendo el que se explicase previamente la canción o acto a realizar.

Los seis se quedaron mirando el cartel atentamente, de tanto en cuanto se miraban los unos a los otros… hasta que Draco negando con la cabeza dijo que estaba cansado y se iba a dormir


	20. Celebraciones

_Hola, mis sufridos lectores:_

_Hace demasiado tiempo que no escribo, lo sé… pero la búsqueda de trabajo unida a muchos problemas con amigos que ya no son amigos… pues no me dieron muchos ánimos para escribir… Pero ahora ya estoy mejor en todos los aspectos, incluso he modificado un poco algunos capítulos (17-18-19) y me he puesto manos a la obra con este vigésimo capítulo._

-----------------------------

20.-Celebraciones

Tras el compromiso de Luna y Neville tuvieron la visita del Sr. Lovegood y de la Abuela Longbottom. Durante toda una tarde en el despacho de Dumbledore el uno y la otra estuvieron aleccionando a los jóvenes para hacerles cambiar de idea, sin conseguir que cediesen en su insistencia de casarse. Cuando salieron del despacho, Neville y Luna parecían más decididos todavía a casarse que nunca.

No le sorprendió a Draco la visita que le hizo el antes tímido Gryffindor para pedirle ayuda con una idea que tenía en mente, en menos de diez minutos habían decidido todo lo necesario, Neville se fue a contárselo a su prometida y Draco se puso a escribir varias cartas. Hermione no pudo por menos que sonreír y estar de acuerdo en la decisión de ambos chicos, haciéndole una recomendación a su prometido que aceptó gustoso.

-----------------------------

Durante las vacaciones de Pascua, una simple semana en la que solicitaron permiso para ir a Malfoy's Manor todos juntos.

Nada más llegar los recibió un elfo doméstico llamado Wolfie, Hermione frunció el ceño al ver cómo realizaba una profunda reverencia a Draco mientras el joven lo despedía con un ligero ademán. La mansión de los Malfoy era un enorme caserón frío con una espartana decoración que no invitaba demasiado a la comodidad.

**- Muchas gracias, Draco, por invitarnos a pasar esta semana... –** dijo Harry mientras veía cómo los baúles desaparecían de su vista **- ¡Hey!  
- Tranquilo, se los ha llevado Wolfie a vuestras habitaciones…** - aclaró él con una sonrisa – **Supongo que os gustará saber que no tenéis por qué dormir en dormitorios separados durante estas vacaciones.  
- Nos encanta esa disposición** – comentó Ginny tomando del brazo a Harry.

Intentaron relajarse en el salón mientras tomaban una ligera merienda pues de camino no habían podido comer nada y era demasiado temprano para cenar, las parejas de prometidos lucían unas conspiradoras sonrisas que intrigaban a sus amigos y los gemelos, hasta el punto de que estos últimos no pudieron dejar de preguntar.

**- No es que no nos guste la invitación, Draco… pero…-** comenzó Fred.  
**- … ¿qué te traes entre manos?** – culminó George.  
**- Bueno, sólo queríamos estar tranquilos y con nuestros amigos para poder celebrar una ligera fiesta. –** Mirando a Crabe y Goyle y asintiendo estos dos al fin comprendiendo lo que se traían entre manos. **- ¿No se os ocurre un motivo para dar una fiesta?  
- Pues ahora que lo mencionas... no.** – negó George.  
**- ¡Espera! ¿No será lo que se me está ocurriendo? –** Preguntó **Ginny – No os atreveríais…  
- ¿A qué…? –** Preguntó Harry sin comprender.  
**- Creo que aciertas…** - dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.  
**- ¡Van a casarse!** – Exclamó la joven Weasley.  
**- ¿Qué? –** Exclamaron al unísono los gemelos y Harry, mientras Crabe y Goyle se reían de sus caras de sorpresa. **- ¿Cómo?  
- Pues después de que aquí el amigo Longbottom me pidiese ayuda para poder casarse con la Srta. Lovegood, mi hermosa e inteligente prometida decidió que bien podíamos casarnos nosotros también. Solicité unas licencias especiales a un amigo y dentro de dos días vendrá un sacerdote para casarnos.**

Aquella noticia los dejó a todos boquiabiertos por un largo rato, para después comenzar a hablar de los preparativos y a comentar lo emocionante que sería. Se fueron a dormir temprano pues al día siguiente empezarían a decorar la casa y a pensar en cómo lo celebrarían después. Pero en los dormitorios no cesaron los comentarios.

-----------------------------

**Gemelos…**

**- Es increíble la locura que van a hacer…** - comentaba George **– Son unos críos y están deseosos de ponerse los grilletes.  
- Precisamente por eso están deseosos, no saben lo que es la libertad y piensan que de ese modo la conseguirán… -** siguió Fred.  
**- Mamá va a subirse por las paredes por no poder ayudar ni asistir a las bodas. –** Negó con la cabeza George.  
**- Sí, pero ya verás como Malfoy terminará contentándola con algo.** – dijo Fred **– Aún lo adora como un héroe a pesar de que Ron cayese en manos de Voldemort, cree que nosotros estamos aquí para contarlo gracias al esfuerzo de Hermione y Draco.  
- En cierto modo tiene razón…**- se lamentó George cabizbajo **– A nosotros nos tumbaron con la primera andanada y ellos dos acabaron con toda esa pandilla de Mortífagos solitos.**

-----------------------------

**Harry y Ginny…**

**- ¡Qué emocionante!** – no cesaba de decir Ginny **- ¡Qué pena que yo sea aún menor de edad y no podamos hacer lo mismo!  
- No lo digas muy alto o Draco aparece con una licencia especial para nosotros…** - dijo Harry acostándose en la cama.  
**- ¿Acaso no te gustaría casarte conmigo?** – Protestó ella con una mirada que hizo temblar a su novio.  
**- No es eso, pero me gustaría poder hacerlo de otro modo… no me gusta la clandestinidad. –** Encogiéndose de hombros **– Y tu familia me mataría si lo hiciésemos. Tu madre jamás me perdonaría que no pudiese organizar nuestra boda o que tu padre no pudiese acompañarte al altar.  
- Estoy pensando en enviarles una lechuza para que vengan y darles la sorpresa una vez estén aquí… -** dijo Ginny acurrucándose junto a Harry.  
**- Entonces nos matarán doblemente.**

-----------------------------

**Draco y Hermione…**

**- ¿Cuándo vas a darles la licencia a Harry y Ginny?** – Preguntó ella divertida mientras observaba a Draco quitarse la ropa.  
**- Cuando vengan todos los Weasley que faltan, Molly me mataría si no está presente en la boda de su hija –** estremeciéndose al imaginar la ira de una mujer que había empezado a adorar**.- Será una divertida sorpresa para todos.**

-----------------------------

**Al día siguiente…**

**- Draco, querido…** - dijo Molly Weasley nada más entrar en la mansión **- …gracias por invitarnos a pasar estos días con vosotros. –** abrazándolo **cariñosamente – Pensé que no querríais que dos adultos os estropeasen estas fiestas. Me extrañó que quisieses que Bill y Charlie asistiesen también.  
- Es que les tengo preparada una sorpresa y no quería que nadie de la familia se la perdiese –** dijo el muchacho sonriente **– Pasad al comedor, estábamos desayunando, supongo que os gustará uniros… -** Ofreciéndole su brazo caballerosamente **– Será una sorpresa para todos, no os asustéis si se atragantan un poco, no les dije que vendríais.**

Draco no se equivocó, los tres Weasley y Harry se sorprendieron al ver a los que restaba de la familia entrar en el comedor, sonrientes y saludándolos como si nada ocurriese. Por sus mentes pasó la idea de que el Slytherin no les había dicho nada todavía. Desayunaron con toda la tranquilidad de la que fueron capaces, atendiendo a las preguntas de los Sres. Weasley acerca de sus progresos en la escuela y a las de Charlie y Bill con respecto al Ejército de Dumbledore. A ambos les apenaba no poder hacer como los gemelos y volver a Hogwarts, pero ellos habían terminado sus estudios y ahora estaban trabajando. Bill además trajo a su prometida, Fleur Delacour, una de los Campeones del Torneo de los Tres Magos. En el que Harry casi había perdido su vida al enfrentarse finalmente a Voldemort, revivido gracias a su sangre.

Fleur trabajaba en Gringots igual que Bill y llevaban varios meses de noviazgo, por lo que la noticia de su compromiso sorprendió a los gemelos que no dejaban de murmurar y negar con la cabeza. Pero al terminar el desayuno y salir todos al jardín para dar un paseo, Molly no dejó de observar la curiosa decoración que al parecer Wolfie había realizado durante la noche.

**- Draco… me parece muy extraño este tipo de decoración… -** comentó acercándose al joven anfitrión **- ¿Qué vamos a celebrar con esas guirnaldas y ese cenador así decorado? Casi parece que es una boda.  
- No te equivocas, Molly** – dijo sonriente y tomando la mano de Hermione **– Vamos a celebrar una boda… bueno, en realidad dos y tres si se tercia.  
- ¿Cómo? –** Exclamaron los Weasley recién **llegados - ¿Pero… quién se va a casar?  
- Neville y Luna, Mione y yo… puede que su hija y Harry también lo deseen. –** Explicó Draco – **Todos somos muy jóvenes, pero tenemos muy claros nuestros sentimientos, así como nos queda claro que tampoco tenemos mucho tiempo para disfrutar de momentos juntos… No podemos negar que los tiempos son difíciles y en vista de los múltiples ataques de los que hemos sido objeto… no queremos seguir esperando.  
- Te dije que no hablases demasiado alto –** susurró Harry en el oído de Ginny.  
**- ¡Mamá! –** Exclamó la pelirroja acercándose a sus padres que aún no daban crédito a lo que habían oído – **Yo soy menor de edad y necesito vuestro consentimiento… pero, por favor.-** suplicó la chica.  
**- ¡Ginebra Weasley! –** Exclamó su padre **- ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en casarte cuando ni siquiera has terminado tus estudios? ¿Y si dentro de unos años te arrepientes de una decisión tan precipitada?  
- Vosotros os casasteis nada más terminar el colegio y no os habéis arrepentido… ¿Por qué no puede ocurrirme lo mismo a mí? Amo a Harry y no quiero estar con otra persona desde que empecé a estar con él…**

La conversación y las aclaraciones duraron parte de la mañana, mientras ellos estaban en el jardín. Wolfie decoraba la casa y los dormitorios en espera de la llegada del sacerdote al día siguiente… Draco no quería que una vez convencidos de que las bodas tendrían lugar se arrepintiesen de su decisión. Pasaron la mañana comentando los futuros enlaces y durante toda la tarde la Sra. Weasley y las chicas se encerraron en la cocina para preparar las tartas, el banquete correría a cargo de Wolfie que convenció a su futura señora de que sería un honor prepararlo y que no sería tanta carga pues las tartas las preparaban ellas y el banquete sería el mismo para tres celebraciones.

-----------------------------

Harry no las tenía todas consigo, no sabía si invitar a sus tíos o no, estaba sentado en un sofá de la biblioteca de Malfoy mirando por la ventana y sin atreverse a poner en voz alta sus pensamientos. Allí lo sorprendieron Draco y Neville cuando lo buscaban.

**- ¿Qué ocurre Harry?** – Preguntó Neville **– No pareces muy contento, piensa que te vas a casar mañana y si Ginny te ve esa cara, va a pensar que no lo deseas.  
- Vamos, Potter, que no se diga que tienes miedo al compromiso.** – Bromeó Draco.  
**- No es eso, chicos… -** negó con un gesto de su cabeza **– Es que no sé si decírselo a mis parientes muggles o no. No es que sean muy cariñosos ni que les vaya a importar… pero es un importante cambio en mi vida y… tengo dudas con respecto a ellos.-** Miró a Neville **– A ti tu abuela te echará un rapapolvo durante un tiempo y luego lo olvidará porque Luna le cae bien, -** miró a Draco **– Tú no tienes que preocuparte por nadie y de todos modos los Weasley te adoran y están encantados con vuestro enlace… pero yo… tengo mis dudas con respecto a unos familiares que me han acogido en su casa y no es que me hayan dado mucho cariño… pero –** encogiéndose de hombros **– No deja de ser la hermana de mi madre.  
- Comprendo… aunque, creo recordar que no les gustaba mucho eso de que fueses un mago. –** dejó caer Draco. **– Yo no tengo problema porque vengan… es decisión tuya.** – palmeando su hombro. **– Avísales y entonces ellos dirán.  
- De acuerdo –** suspiró Harry levantándose – **Creo que voy a escribir una carta… -** saliendo de la biblioteca – **No les va a gustar nada que se la lleve Hedwig… -** encogiéndose de hombros – **pero… no hay otro modo para que se enteren ya.  
- Si lo deseas puedes usar el teléfono que hay en el despacho de mi padre –** Harry y Neville lo miraron asombrados **– Cuando haces negocios con los muggles tienes que hacer ciertas concesiones…** - sonrió Draco al indicarle el camino.

Al principio Harry estuvo mirando el teléfono como si fuese algo peligroso, después descolgó el auricular y marcó los números, poco después oía claramente la voz chillona de su tía al otro lado del hilo telefónico.

**- ¿Diga?  
- ¿Tía Petunia? –** Preguntó como si no se lo creyese – **Soy Harry…  
- ¿Harry?** – Extrañada como si fuese imposible que su sobrino estuviese llamándola por teléfono.  
**- Sí, Harry… Harry Potter, felices pascuas… te llamaba porque… es que resulta que, tengo una noticia que daros.  
- ¿Te han expulsado del colegio? ¿Es eso? –** Preguntó su tía, aunque le parecía preocupada. - **¿Qué ocurre?  
- Me voy a casar…** - Decidió decirlo de una vez.  
**- ¿Qué te vas a qué? –** sonando su voz incrédula **- ¿A casar? –** Hubo un ruido y luego bramó su tío Vernon **- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quién es y qué broma es esta?  
- Tío Vernon, soy Harry y acabo de comunicarle a Tía Petunia que voy a casarme… -** dijo Harry envalentonado – **Será mañana en casa de un amigo de la escuela… no sé si queréis venir, pero me creía en la obligación de comunicároslo.  
- ¿Qué tontería es esa de que vas a casarte? ¡Eres menor de edad y necesitas de nuestro consentimiento!** – Rugió su tío tan alto que hasta Draco y Neville pudieron oírlo asombrados.  
**- En mi mundo soy mayor de edad, mi novia es menor pero tenemos el consentimiento de sus padres… -** pero no pudo seguir porque Draco con el ceño fruncido tomó el auricular.  
**- Sr. Dursley, le habla el Sr. Malfoy, su sobrino le ha comunicado su enlace. Le informo que** **tendrá lugar mañana a las dos de la tarde en esta dirección**. – dándole la dirección de su casa – **Si usted y su señora desean asistir, serán bienvenidos. –** Colgando el teléfono. **- ¿Cómo puedes vivir con alguien así?** – mirando el teléfono como si le hubiese manchado**. - ¡Qué desagradables!**

-----------------------------

A la noche todos se reunieron en el comedor de nuevo, los ánimos estaban agitados y todos parecían estremedamente nerviosos por lo que ocurriría al día siguiente, Los jóvenes Weasley bromeaban con Harry, Draco y Neville sobre el hecho de que no tendrían una despedida de solteros como era debido, pero los tres estaban de acuerdo en que no era necesario. A las doce la Sra. Weasley ordenó a las chicas que se fueran a la cama, pues decía que tendrían que madrugar para arreglarse y comenzar con los preparativos.

**- Buenas noches, Drake –** dijo Hermione besando sus labios cariñosamente – **Pórtate bien…** - guiñándole un ojo  
**- Yo siempre me porto bien, gatita** – sonriendo **– De todos modos no me esperes despierta, tengo que atender un par de asuntos aún. –** serio.  
**- Tampoco va a esperarte, Draco…** - bufó Molly **– Tú dormirás en otro cuarto.  
- ¿Qué? –** Lo único que fue capaz de decir, asombrado. **– Pero…  
- Nada de "peros". No vais a dormir juntos esta noche, ya os llegará a partir de mañana, las niñas tienen que descansar y vosotros** – Pasando un dedo acusador por los tres novios – **Dormiréis solitos para no ver los vestidos.  
- Está bien… -** suspiró Draco **– Pero entonces permíteme acompañarla y despedirme de un modo más apropiado –** sonriendo.  
**- Ehem… bueno… pero no más de cinco minutos. –** Concedió altiva la Sra. Weasley.

Draco acompañó a Hermione hasta el dormitorio que compartían, era el de los padres de Draco, aquella noche recuperaría su viejo dormitorio por última vez. Cerraron la puerta y se besaron largamente, no podían esperar a que el día de mañana llegase y fuesen marido y mujer. Tras un último beso acompañado de un suspiro de ambos, se despidieron. Draco se encontró con Neville y Harry en el pasillo, se sonrieron por estar en la misma situación estúpida por una simple superstición.

Poco después apareció otro invitado que no entendía por qué se le había invitado. Severus Snape hizo acto de presencia en la chimenea del salón, donde fue recibido con sorpresivas miradas de los Weasleys y demás invitados. Draco se acercó a su padrino y tomó su capa de viaje como gesto de bienvenida, le ofreció una copa de Fire - Whisky y le pidió que se sentase.

**- ¿Vas a decirme ahora a qué demonios viene la carta que me dejaste en mi despacho? – **Protestó Snape de modo cortante.  
**- Por supuesto, viene a que mañana me caso y quiero que seas el padrino de mi boda… padrino. **– Dijo Draco sentándose de modo elegante en uno de los sofás, con una calma que contrastaba con los nervios que lo atenazaban por **dentro – Resulta que estamos todos aquí porque mañana van a celebrarse tres bodas, entre ellas la mía… la Sra. Weasley espero que nos conceda el honor de ser la madrina, creo que a Hermione le gustará que el Sr. Weasley la lleve al altar… pero a mi lado quiero que estés tú, además de mis fieles amigos – **levantando su copa en un gesto de reconocimiento para Crabe y Goyle.  
**- Te has vuelto loco… - **farfulló Snape bebiéndose la copa de un trago **– Y ustedes lo consienten… - **levantándose para servirse otra - **…están más locos todavía**. – Bebiéndola tan rápido como la primera  
**- Severus… deja de hacer honor a tu nombre y relájate… **- Bromeó Draco sin moverse del sofá **– Me alegra que hayas decidido venir al final… supongo que cumplirás con ese sencillo favor que te pido, ¿no?  
- Por supuesto que sí, seré testigo de cómo hundes tu apellido en el fango y de cómo pones una soga en ese blanco y aristocrático cuello… ¿Sabes que una vez te cases serás el blanco del odio del Lord Oscuro? ¿Sabes que tus padres se retorcerán en sus tumbas? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensato?  
- Yo también te quiero, padrino. **– Draco negó con la cabeza y bebió un sorbo de su copa **– Mi apellido hace mucho que nada en el fango y mis padres se retorcerían sólo por verme feliz, de todos modos Voldemort quiere mi cabeza por otras razones… -** Los señores Weasley dieron un respingo al oír el nombre del tenebroso mago, igual que Snape **– Gracias por enumerar tus objeciones ahora y no en el momento más inoportuno.  
- ¿Cómo osas llamar al Lord Oscuro por su nombre? –** Bramó Snape. **- ¿Acaso no eres consciente de lo que dices?  
- Soy más consciente que muchos de los que están en esta habitación… -** sentenció en tono gélido el Slytherin **– Pero no pienso temer a un nombre… ni tampoco a un hombre que terminará pudriéndose en el infierno –** su copa comenzó a escarcharse **– y te aseguro que yo le abriré la puerta… -** La copa estalló en su mano y cientos de dorados fragmentos de hielo dorado se precipitaron al suelo**. - ¡Wolfie! – **El elfo apareció raudo y veloz a recoger los pedazos y desapareció en el acto. **– Buenas noches. – **dijo Draco **levantándose – Wolfie les indicará sus aposentos, Severus el tuyo siempre está preparado… yo he de encargarme de unos asuntos. – **desapareciendo en el hall de entrada, oyéndose un portazo a lo lejos.  
**- Has sido muy duro con el muchacho, Severus. **– Protestó el Sr. Weasley con el ceño fruncido – **Creo que al menos podríamos alegrarnos de que los chicos quieran pensar que hay un futuro en medio del caos en que vivimos estos días. **– Ofreció a su esposa su brazo **- ¡Vámonos a dormir, Molly! Mañana te espera un día agotador.**

Snape siguió dando vueltas por el salón hasta terminar cogiendo la botella de Fire – Whisky y un vaso, saliendo del salón para subir por las escaleras en dirección a sus habitaciones. No entendía cómo aquel muchacho no podía ver lo que aquello significaría para el Lord Oscuro, seguro que redoblaría sus esfuerzos por acabar con él al considerar tal matrimonio como una afrenta personal. Que el hijo de uno de sus secuaces, no sólo no se uniese a su alianza, sino que además de declararse partidario de Dumbledore se casase con una Sangre Sucia… ¿no entendía Draco lo que aquello significaba? Por lo visto, no.

En el salón quedaron los jóvenes estupefactos por la escena tan extraña que acababan de vivir, se levantaron todos y fueron al hall, Charlie en cabeza hacía señas hacia una puerta en la que se veía una leve luz asomar bajo ella. Crabe asintió y formó la palabra "despacho". Bill y los gemelos se acercaron en silencio e hicieron gestos como para preguntar a los demás si entraban o no, pero se quedaron tiesos al ver que el haz de luz se ampliaba ya que Draco había abierto la puerta.

**- ¿Aún no os habéis enterado de que no muerdo?** – dijo apoyándose en el dintel y bebiendo el contenido de su vaso **– Pasad.  
- ¿Estás bien, Draco? –** Preguntó Harry una vez dentro del despacho, el mismo desde el cual había llamado a sus tíos **- ¿No te habrá hecho cambiar de idea lo que dijo Snape?  
- No, Severus tenía sus buenas intenciones, pero el problema es que no se quiere dar cuenta de que hace tiempo que he crecido y hago lo que me da la gana. –** sirviéndose otra copa **- ¿Queréis tomar algo?** – ofreció con un ademán **– Neville, la del pomo irisado es coñac, no te lo recomiendo –** dejándose caer en la silla que había pertenecido a su padre**.- Es extraño, pensé que mi padre o mi madre, con tantos asuntos pendientes que tenían, terminarían siendo fantasmas… pero por suerte ninguno viene a atormentarme. Supongo que piensan que con Severus ya me llega, el pobre siempre ha mirado por mi bienestar, pero a veces se olvida de lo que me ocurría cuando no estaba él en casa para evitar que mis padres matasen el aburrimiento conmigo. –** Dando un largo sorbo a su bebida.  
**- Espera a ver lo que dirá mi abuela… seguro que a la vuelta de las vacaciones me envía un vociferador…** - se lamentó Neville.  
**- Menudo trío estáis hecho…** - bufó Charlie **– Sois la alegría de cualquier fiesta…  
- ¡Os vais a casar mañana!** – exclamó Bill tomando la cintura de Fleur **– ¡Un poco más de ánimo!  
- Egs, vegdad… no podéis lamentagos de que vuestgas familias no lo acepten ahoga… pensad en lo felices que seguéis cuando estéis casados… Si mi Bill pensase así, entonces me iguía y no volveguía gamás…** - les espetó Fleur **– Aggy, tú fuiste un Campeón, no puedes sentigte así sólo por un liguego contgatiempo.  
- Gracias, Fleur…** - dijo Harry con un amago de sonrisa.  
**- Tenéis razón… -** razonó Draco levantándose **– Vamos a los jardines para celebrar que mañana al fin nos casamos… -** alzando su copa **– ¡Por la perseverancia!**

Todos alzaron sus copas y brindaron con Draco quien terminó el contenido antes de estrellar el vaso contra la chimenea. El fuego se alzó por un segundo al recibir las pocas gotas de la bebida y se reflejó en los grises ojos del joven. Pero se fueron a los jardines y allí estuvieron hablando hasta el amanecer. Las tres novias se escaparon de sus habitaciones poco después de oír que el matrimonio Weasley se retiraba a dormir y bajaron a hurtadillas para reunirse a la fiesta.

-----------------------------

Por la mañana el piso de arriba fue un continuo correr por el pasillo, Fleur y Molly iban de una habitación a otra arreglando peinados y vestidos, maquillando y atusando. Ni un solo varón estaba permitido en aquel ala que se convirtió en exclusivamente femenina… de todos modos los tres novios estaban bastante nerviosos y cada portazo hacía que brincasen y cambiasen de dirección en sus paseos. Los cuatro Weasleys estaban jugando al ajedrez por equipos, Snape se había encerrado en el despacho y advirtió que no deseaba ser molestado hasta que no fuese necesaria su presencia. Arthur apoyado en una columna observaba a los tres muchachos caminar de un lado a otro del hall… sonriéndose y rememorando los momentos previos a su boda con Molly. Crabe y Goyle aún estaban dando cuenta del desayuno pues se habían retrasado al quedarse dormidos en el jardín durante la charla.

Súbitamente sonó el timbre de la puerta, haciendo que los tres novios diesen un respingo y mirasen hacia la entrada como si el mismísimo Voldemort se fuese a personar allí. Cuando Wolfie fue a abrir, vieron al extraño conjunto que hacían los Dursley. Iban vestidos de forma muy elegante, tía Petunia llevaba un delicado vestido de seda floreado, con un bolso y un sombrero a juego; tío Vernon y Dudley iban con un sobrio y formal traje negro cada uno. Los tres miraban de hito en hito al elfo doméstico que les franqueaba la puerta.

**- ¡Me alegro que pudiesen venir al final! **– Se acercó Arthur Weasley educadamente **– Pasen, pasen… Supongo que se acuerdan de mí, Arthur Weasley. **– Ofreciéndole la mano al tío Vernon.  
**- Sí, nos acordamos. – **Dijo él mirándolo con sus diminutos ojos y la cabeza erguida, estrechándole la mano rápidamente. **– Venimos porque ayer nos dijeron algo bastante inaudito por teléfono… que el sobrino de mi esposa iba a contraer matrimonio. ¿Es eso cierto? – **mirando a Harry que estaba tieso y sin moverse.  
**- Sí, es cierto… - **dijo Draco, reaccionando. – **Disculpe si no está muy comunicativo… pero comprenderá el momento por el cual estamos pasando. – **Ofreciéndole la mano **– Soy Draco Malfoy, hablamos por teléfono.  
- Sí, mucho gusto. – **Estrechándosela también – **Me pareció usted mayor al oírle hablar. **– Frunciendo el ceño.

Tía Petunia se acercó a Harry e intentó arreglar su rebelde cabello mientras murmuraba por lo bajo que aquella no era forma de peinarse para una boda. Colocó bien la corbata y estiró los faldones de la chaqueta y lo miró a los ojos.

**- No me mires así, muchacho. ¿Acaso pensaste que me perdería la boda de mi sobrino? **– Le dijo con una sonrisa, una de las pocas que Harry le había visto, la primera dirigida a él. - **¿Dónde está la muchacha con la que te vas a casar?  
- A… Arriba, arreglándose.- **logró decir el joven y señaló las escaleras.  
**- Muy bien, voy a ver si necesitan mi ayuda… **- dijo Petunia mientras acariciaba su mejilla cariñosamente, acrecentando la incredulidad de Harry.  
**- Seguro que mi esposa y mi futura nuera se lo agradecerán.-** comentó Arthur divertido. **– Venga conmigo Sr. Dursley, permítame invitarle a tomar un refrigerio… dejemos que los chicos se deshagan en sus nervios solos… - **indicándole a Vernon el camino hacia el comedor, donde comenzó las presentaciones con Crabe y Goyle.

A medida que el tiempo avanzaba, llegaban más curiosos invitados, pronto los jardines bullían con las animadas conversaciones y los consejos para los novios. A lo largo de la mañana habían llegado Tonks, Lupin, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid… prácticamente todo el claustro de profesores, además de algunos de los compañeros de curso de los chicos…

**- Arthur… **- dijo Draco tomando al Sr. Weasley del brazo y llevándolo a un aparte – **Yo no invité a toda esta gente, me alegra que hayan venido, pero me puedes explicar ¿cómo se han enterado?  
- Esa es una buena pregunta –** Sonrió el Sr. Weasley **– Puede que sea porque Molly les envió lechuzas urgentes ayer por la noche.** – Zafándose divertido del muchacho y escabulléndose hacia el Sr. Dursley - **¡Vernon, ven quiero que me expliques más acerca de los "talidros"**

La mayor parte de las damas se escabulleron para ayudar a las novias, que pronto estuvieron tan nerviosas como sus futuros cónyuges, los veían desde las ventanas de sus dormitorios y sabían que estaban igual que ellas… Deseaban que todo aquello terminase pronto.

-----------------------------

Cuando llegó el sacerdote, Draco se acercó a él para ultimar unos detalles, Dumbledore sacó a Snape del despacho y le dijo que había llegado la hora mientras lo golpeaba ligeramente con la varita para borrar su borrachera, con el consiguiente enfado del profesor de Pociones. Salían del despacho al mismo tiempo que bajaban todas las mujeres del ala oeste apresuradamente.

Los novios se situaron para esperar a las chicas, al lado de Draco estaba al Sra. Weasley, al lado de Harry se situó tía Petunia y al lado de un sorprendido Neville se colocó la Profesora McGonagall. Los gemelos, Charlie, Bill, Crabe, Goyle y Snape se situaron tras ellos. Mientras todos los demás tomaron asiento en los bancos de piedra del jardín o en los bordes de los maceteros. Dudley miraba ahora a su padre ahora a su madre sin saber muy bien qué hacer, si situarse también tras Harry o quedarse junto a su padre. Al final decidió hacer lo último, por temor a meter la pata.

Una deliciosa música de piano comenzó a sonar por los jardines, mientras Lupin y Flitwick comenzaban a disparar pétalos de flores y colibríes por sus varitas, dibujando el camino que seguirían las novias… Los pétalos se mantuvieron suspendidos en el aire hasta que llegó Hermione del brazo de Hagrid, a su paso se apartaron igual que aparecieron unos ruiseñores que trinaron a su alrededor.

Era la visión más increíble que Draco jamás olvidaría, Hermione llevaba un precioso y sencillo vestido blanco de encaje y escote palabra de honor, unos guantes le cubrían los brazos hasta casi los hombros y su cabello era una cascada de fuego bajo el velo que se unía a la cola del vestido. A medida que avanzaba podía ver su sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes bajo el tul. Por un segundo dejó de respirar.

**- Acompaño a esta bruja que viene voluntariamente a ti –** dijo Hagrid con orgullo.  
**- Yo acompaño a este mago que la espera voluntariamente. –** respondió Molly enjugándose las lágrimas.

Entre los dos juntaron las manos de Hermione y Draco que quedaron unidas por una cinta al tocarlas el sacerdote con su varita.

Llegó el momento de que los pétalos se abriesen para dejar paso a Ginny del brazo de su padre, ella vestía una delicada túnica color marfil con adornos plateados, su madre dio un ligero suspiro y Harry quedó boquiabierto, una diadema de plata sujetaba el velo que apenas permitía que su rostro se adivinase. Tía Petunia cerró la boca de su sobrino cuando la chica y su padre llegaron junto a ellos.

**- Como su padre te entrego la mano de esta bruja que viene voluntariamente a ti. **– dijo Arthur con la voz temblorosa por la emoción.  
**- Como su tía te entrego la mano de este… mago que espera voluntariamente. –** dijo Petunia emocionada y uniendo con Arthur las manos de los chicos que pronto quedaron selladas por la cinta igual que las de la otra pareja.

Neville miraba nervioso hacia la mansión y entonces apareció Luna del brazo de un espléndido Dumbledore. La chica avanzaba igual de nerviosa con su hermoso vestido de color crema, un corpiño drapeado terminaba en una deliciosa falda que se alargaba en una preciosa cola plagada de brillantes piedras que refulgían con la luz del mediodía. Dumbledore y McGonagall repitieron la misma fórmula que Hagrid y Molly al no tener parentesco con los novios. La ceremonia dio comienzo pues ahora las tres parejas tenían unidas sus manos ante el sacerdote.

**- Me alegra comprobar que en estos tiempos de desdicha aún existe un espacio en nuestros corazones y en nuestras vidas para sentimientos tan hermosos como la Esperanza y el Amor. Viendo a estas jóvenes parejas frente a mí para empezar una vida juntos, me llena de dicha y sé que a todos nos regocija. Por ello no voy a alargar más la espera de todos los presentes. –** Tomando su varita y dirigiéndose a Draco y Hermione, posándola en el lazo que los mantenía unidos – **Draco Malfoy, ¿aceptas a esta bruja que viene libremente a ti como esposa y compañera, en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la felicidad y en la desdicha, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad?  
- Sí, acepto.** – dijo Draco sonriendo a Hermione.  
**- ¿Prometes protegerla y cuidarla de todo mal?** – continuó el sacerdote.  
**- Sí, lo prometo. –** Juró Draco.  
**- Hermione Granger, ¿aceptas a este mago que te esperó libremente como esposo y compañero, en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la felicidad y en la desdicha, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad?  
- Sí, acepto. –** dijo Mione mirando a Draco a los ojos.  
**- ¿Prometes protegerlo y cuidarlo de todo mal?** – repitió el sacerdote.  
**- Sí, lo prometo –** juró Hermione.

El sacerdote repitió la misma fórmula con las otras dos parejas que juraron sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Una vez formuladas las promesas, miró a todos los presentes e hizo la consabida pregunta de si alguien deseaba decir algo conforme aquellas parejas no debiesen unirse en matrimonio. En vista de que nadie dijo nada, continuó.

**- Por el poder que el Ministerio de Magia me ha concedido, os declaro a vosotros Draco y Hermione, Harry y Ginebra, Neville y Luna… marido y mujer, respectivamente.-** sonriendo terminó **– Podéis besaros para sellar vuestra unión.**

Los chicos levantaron los velos de sus ahora esposas y besaron con dulzura los labios de quienes habían conquistado sus corazones… para toda la eternidad.

-----------------------------

_No os creáis que esto acaba aquí, no señor… Aún quedan muchas cosas por hacer y escribir, pero me pareció que era un buen punto en que dejarlo para el próximo capítulo, el cual espero no tardar tanto en escribir._

_Siempre vuestra,_

_Madie_


	21. Pascua

_Hooola..._

_Intentaré escribir cada quince días un capítulo nuevo, si no lo hago con mayor regularidad ahora es porque llego muy cansada de trabajar y es en el fin de semana en que tengo tiempo para escribir… además, trabajo un fin de semana sí y otro no… por eso lo de los quince días._

_Veréis que este es una continuación del anterior, profundizando un poco en las relaciones entre los personajes. Algunas muy necesarias._

-------------------------------------------

**21. Pascua.**

Las mesas que antes habían estado cubiertas de delicados manteles y rebosantes de exquisitos manjares, ahora sólo mostraban su desnuda madera mientras algunos de los invitados disfrutaban de las conversaciones, siempre con sus puros y copas en la mano. Los jóvenes estaban en su mayoría en la sala de baile divirtiéndose con distintas piezas.

Las reticencias hacia el mundo mágico de los Dursley hacía tiempo que habían desaparecido, Petunia y McGonagall parecían tener algunos aspectos en común, Vernon había sido "secuestrado" por Moody, Snape y el Sr. Weasley, estaban los cuatro comentando los acontecimientos más recientes en el país, al Sr. Dursley le había parecido increíble descubrir que el responsable de casi todos ellos era Voldemort.

En el salón de baile Dudley bailaba con Parvati y Padma Patil alternativamente que también habían asistido a la ceremonia, Ginny enseñaba a Harry con lentitud a bailar un poco mientras Neville y Draco se deslizaban por la sala con sus respectivas esposas, olvidándose de que existía el mundo a su alrededor. Bill y Fleur también bailaban muy acaramelados, susurrándose palabras de amor, su muy cercana boda había sido parte de la conversación durante el banquete, muchos habían bromeado diciendo que aquello era un ensayo para la suya.

Pero la música cesó de pronto cuando Wolfie acompañaba a un recién llegado, allí en medio del pasillo que comunicaba el comedor con la sala de baile estaba un hombre vestido con gruesas pieles, su cabeza de cabello azabache estaba tocada también con un gorro de piel y los miraba con una sonrisa poniendo sus brazos en jarras y formando una curiosa mueca.

**- ¿Podíais haberme avisado un poco antes? Me he perdido todo lo interesante por culpa de un partido de Quidditch que ha pasado a los anales de la historia del deporte como aquel en que antes se ha cogido la Snitch.** – bramó Víctor Krum con su gruesa voz.  
**- ¡¡¡Víctor! –** Exclamó Hermione dejando a Draco y corriendo para abrazar al recién llegado - **¡Qué alegría volver a verte!  
- Yo también me alegro, Hermione…** - dijo el búlgaro abrazándola afectuosamente y soltándola **–…aunque puede que tu recién estrenado marido no esté de acuerdo en que abraces a un supuesto antiguo novio**. – dijo mirando a Draco que se acercaba.  
**- Nada más lejos de la realidad…** - respondió el aludido sonriente y estrechando su mano – **Me alegra que pudieses venir al final.  
- No pude encontrar un sustituto para el partido y no me quedó más remedio que jugar, eso sí… me hice con la Snitch en cinco minutos… mis compañeros no daban crédito –** riéndose **– no les dejé marcar ni un tanto. En cuanto la cogí, fui volando a los vestuarios y me aparecí a un par de manzanas de tu casa. Un barrio muy tranquilo, por cierto. Enhorabuena por vuestro matrimonio. Has cambiado mucho desde que te conocí, Draco… y me empieza a gustar la persona en la que te estás convirtiendo.  
- Dejémonos de cháchara, Víctor… -** dijo Hermione – **Debes de estar agotado y hambriento –** tomando su brazo y guiándolo hacia el salón **– Seguro que Wolfie podrá encontrar algo para darte de comer, ¿verdad?** – dirigiéndose al elfo doméstico **- ¿No te importa traer algo para que el Sr. Krum pueda comer?  
**

El elfo salió corriendo en dirección a las cocinas, le parecía divertido el modo en que su nueva dueña le pedía las cosas, siempre era una petición y no una orden… pero le gustaba. Mientras Wolfie preparaba una majestuosa bandeja digna del refrigerio de un rey, Krum fue presentado a todos los invitados que continuaban en el comedor, a algunos como los profesores de Hogwarts ya los conocía, otros le parecían conocidos aunque sólo de oídas. Los bailarines volvieron también al comedor para interesarse por las últimas andanzas de Víctor.

**- Como algunos sabréis… -** contaba el búlgaro mientras comía de la bandeja que la Sra. Weasley le había puesto con grandes trozos de tartas y pasteles varios **-… sigo jugando en el equipo nacional de Bulgaria, así como estuve una temporada en otro equipo antes de entrar en el que estoy ahora, pero me han ofrecido un cargo político –** hizo una mueca **– no sé aún si aceptarlo o no. – **miró al Sr. Weasley – **A veces me parece que sólo me quieren por mi nombre.  
- Es muy probable, Víctor…** - decía Arthur pensativo **– Aunque según el puesto que te hayan ofrecido…  
- El de embajador. – **Mirándolo serio y ganándose una palmada por parte de Molly que insistía en que comiese.  
**- Bueno… es curioso que te ofrezcan ese cargo en concreto… sí… -** Siguió pensativo Arthur.  
**- Sí, oí a mi abuela comentarlo con uno de sus amigos del ministerio, -** empezó Neville **- ella está de acuerdo en que te lo ofrecen por tu nombre y porque eres famoso tanto en Bulgaria como en Inglaterra, pero está convencida de que serías el más adecuado.** – De pronto se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban y se quedó callado.  
**- Interesante…** - dijo Krum, atónito **- ¿Te importaría explicarme las razones que tiene tu abuela para opinar tal cosa?** – mirándolo interesado mientras comía otro profiterol.  
**- Bueno… pues… -** balbuceó Neville **– Dice que tienes diversas cualidades, el que seas un Buscador dice que te ayudará a ser observador y a no desviarte de un objetivo, así como para ser ágil mentalmente, el que seas conocido también te abrirá muchas puertas y granjeará amistades tanto convenientes como sinceras; dice que el que hayas sido Campeón del Torneo de los Tres Magos también es un dato a tu favor pues algo tendrás para que el Cáliz de Fuego te escogiese; haber estudiado en Durmstrang tampoco es un defecto, ella tiene amigos de esa misma escuela y sabe que son muy estrictos y austeros… por lo que tampoco espera que se te suba a la cabeza el cargo** – Se encogió de hombros – **Otra de sus razones es que dice que tienes una expresión de simple y que eso también te será útil… **- Krum no salía de su asombro **– así todos pensarán que eres alguien fácil de manejar y te subestimarán, permitiéndote aprovecharte de esa situación y siendo más inteligente. –** Neville carraspeó ligeramente **– Tampoco es que mi abuela sea una entendida en política pero conoce a muchos diplomáticos y… bueno, sabe cómo es ese mundillo.  
- Me dejas… -** Krum aún seguía con un profiterol en la mano** -… boquiabierto**. – Comiéndolo a una mirada de Molly – **Reconozco que tu abuela acaba de echar por tierra todas las objeciones que tenía, me preocupaba no ser más que un adorno… no ser verdaderamente útil, me encantaría conocerla algún día. Gracias** – Sonriendo. – **Pero dejemos de hablar de mí… Me parece increíble que tú y Draco estéis casados… me apena no haber podido asistir a la ceremonia, estás preciosa, Hermione, con ese vestido… Lo que no entiendo son los vestidos de las damas de honor… - **mirando pensativo a Ginny y Luna que se reían.  
**- Es que no son damas de honor, Víctor… -** le aclaró Hermione riéndose también **– Hoy celebramos tres bodas en lugar de una. – **Señalando a las parejas y presentándoselas a Krum **– Luna y Neville Longbottom, Ginebra y Harry Potter…  
- ¡Qué me aspen! ¡Harry casado!** – Exclamó Krum levantándose para ir junto al joven - **¿Quién me lo iba a decir? –** Palmeando la espalda de Harry **– Mi más entusiasta enhorabuena, Harry… y a usted también señora Potter.** – haciendo una reverencia a Ginny.  
**- Puedes llamarme Ginny, todavía no me acostumbro a lo de Sra. Potter, además… con quince años aún soy joven para que me llamen señora… **- explicó la joven.  
**- Espega Kgum, aún falta lo mejog…** - dijo Fleur tomando a Bill de la mano para mostrarle las alianzas de compromiso **– Bill y yo estamos pgometidos.  
- ¡Perfecto! – **Protestó divertido **- ¡Soy el único soltero de los Campeones!** – Riéndose a carcajadas con todos los demás.  
**- Puede que encuentres a alguien cuando comiences a ejercer como embajador…** - dijo Hermione.  
**- No, no quiero a una diplomática por esposa, tampoco tengo prisa por casarme… porque he de insistir en que vosotros sois demasiado jóvenes…**

Siguieron charlando con Krum animadamente, sobre todo Fleur y Harry pues comenzaron a recordar los momentos del Campeonato, intercambiando las impresiones que cada uno tuvieron del otro, recordando a Cedric… momento en que la velada tomó un rumbo amargo al empezar a relatar aquellos momentos como los que le siguieron. Fleur apenas había estado en Francia antes de empezar a trabajar en Gringotts, pero muchos de sus amigos habían desaparecido en mitad de la noche o habían muerto. Krum también contó con amargura que buena parte de sus compañeros de Durmstrang se habían unido a las filas de Lord Voldemort además de encontrarse en serias dificultades más de una vez al salir de los partidos.

Los mayores seguían en el comedor mientras que los jóvenes habían terminado paseando de nuevo por los jardines y sentándose en el mismo lugar que la noche anterior… el ambiente que los rodeaba era de tristeza al recordar tan amargos momentos…

**- Nosotros también hemos pasado momentos difíciles… -** comenzó diciendo Bill mientras Fleur tomaba su mano y lo miraba con ternura. **– Perdimos a uno de mis hermanos las Navidades pasadas… -** tragó saliva antes de seguir **– Draco recuperó su cuerpo, pero si no llega a hacerlo, Percy estaría aún en el mismo campo en que lo mataron… era una misión especial para el Ministerio y nos enviaron una carta en la que decían que no podían recuperarlo por estar en manos del enemigo.  
- Lo siento mucho…** - dijo Krum **– Debió ser muy duro en unas fechas como esas, en las que se supone que se reúne la familia…  
- Lo peor de todo supongo… -** añadió Fred **– Es que Percy llevaba dos años enfadado con nuestros padres… una estúpida discusión sobre si Voldie había muerto o no.  
- A mis padres no los mató Voldemort… -** dijo Hermione **– Pero en días como éste es que los echo de menos… - **recostándose contra Draco quien acarició su brazo cariñosamente.  
**- Mi padre murió en Azkaban… -** comenzó Draco con voz tranquila **– Estaba allí por seguir las órdenes de Voldemort, mi madre se suicidó poco después… aunque eso no me ha quedado muy claro…** - pensativo y con la mirada perdida **– Un experto en venenos sabe aquellos que son rápidos e indoloros… ¿Por qué se cortaría las venas?** – murmuró casi para sí.  
**- Hermione, sabes por mis cartas que siento mucho lo ocurrido a tus padres y que habría dado lo que fuese por estar aquí contigo…-** dijo Krum.  
**- Lo sé, Víctor… Lo sé. –** le sonrió tristemente la muchacha.  
**- Ahora otro hermano nuestro está en manos de Voldemort… -** dijo George**. – Ron…  
- ¿Ronald? **– Preguntó Krum **- ¿El joven Weasley que me pidió un autógrafo?** – mirando a Harry **- ¿Aquel que era amigo tuyo e iba contigo a todas partes?  
- El mismo… -** asintió Harry **– Ahora también es mi cuñado… lo raptaron hace dos semanas…** - Ginny se arrebujó en su regazo y ocultó su rostro en el cuello de su marido, mientras Harry acariciaba su cabello **– Aún tenemos la esperanza de poder rescatarlo… pero no sabemos con exactitud dónde está.**

Continuaron hablando hasta que la noche los rodeó, unas pequeñas luces fueron encendiéndose a su alrededor, marcando los caminos a lo largo del jardín… Pronto Molly vino a indicarles que parte de los invitados se iban. Se levantaron y fueron a despedirlos, no habían pretendido aislarse… pero tenían tantas cosas de las que hablar y ponerse al día. Todos lo comprendieron y no dijeron nada de su ausencia sino que las despedidas duraron cerca de otra hora…

Cuando los Sres. Weasley y Snape decidieron que se iban a dormir los Dursley no sabían muy bien qué hacer… se quedaron en una esquina y fue como si despertasen del sueño que acababan de vivir. Krum también comenzó a decir que debería ir buscándose un hotel en el que pasar la noche… pero Draco con una sonrisa los invitó a todos a dormir en la Mansión, aludiendo que había suficientes habitaciones para un regimiento.

**- Tía Petunia…** - dijo Harry acercándose a sus parientes – **Aún no te di las gracias por acompañarme en el altar… -** comenzó tímidamente.  
**- No tienes por qué darlas.** – Dijo ella sonriendo – **Ha sido una ceremonia muy bonita… y tu esposa es muy simpática.  
- Gracias de todos modos.** – sonrió el muchacho **– También a vosotros por venir** – dirigiéndose a su tío y a su primo.  
**- No es necesario que des las gracias… era… normal que viniésemos, aunque si nos hubieses avisado un poco antes…  
- Lo siento, Sr. Dursley –** dijo Ginny tomando a Harry del brazo y uniéndose a la conversación **– Pero no supimos que nos casábamos hasta ayer… - **sonriendo **– Teníamos la intención de hacerlo cuando saliésemos de la escuela… pero varios acontecimientos han desencadenado una sensación de urgencia en todo lo que hacemos y sentimos.  
- ¿Te refieres a eso de lo que hablabais en el jardín?** – Preguntó Dudley, extrañado **– ¿Ese tipo que os está dando problemas?  
- No sólo nos da problemas, Dudley… -** dijo Ginny muy seria **– "Ese tipo", como tú lo llamas, ha matado a uno de mis hermanos y secuestrado a otro… además de matar a los padres de Harry, torturar hasta la demencia a los de Neville y cien mil atrocidades más… **- Los Dursley se estremecieron **– Supongo que en cierto modo es normal que deseemos estar todo el tiempo que podamos juntos**.

-------------------------------------------

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Bien entrada la mañana, puesto que la noche anterior se habían terminado acostando muy tarde, Hermione despertó en la cama de matrimonio que habían compartido ella y Draco, se desperezó y miró a su alrededor. Draco no estaba a su lado en la cama, ni tampoco en el dormitorio. Era el que había pertenecido a los padres de su marido, espartana como todas las demás habitaciones, observó el tocador que había a un lado en el que aún se veía el juego de cepillo, espejo de mano y redomas de plata que en su día fue de Narcisa, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco impoluto y en el suelo las baldosas blancas y negras parecían un ajedrez, las puertas y los marcos eran de un fuerte negro que adivinó como ébano la primera vez que los observó con cuidado. La luz del mediodía entraba a raudales por el gran ventanal que ocupaba una de las paredes, a través de los cristales y gracias a que las cortinas no estaban echadas del todo, pudo ver la enredadera que cubría parte de la balconada.

Se levantó y paseó por el dormitorio, una extraña sensación la recorría mientras acariciaba la madera oscura del tocador y el secreter… era la Sra. Malfoy. Ese pensamiento hizo que se estremeciese por un segundo… en realidad no se había casado con Draco por su apellido, uno que había aborrecido desde hacía años, sino por lo que había descubierto tras aquella capa de frialdad y superioridad, aquello en lo que se había convertido ante sus ojos. Sabía la razón por la que su marido no estaba en aquel dormitorio con ella… no podía soportar estar por mucho tiempo despierto entre aquellas paredes… dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta que había al otro lado del vestidor y su estómago se encogió.

Al mismo tiempo y sin que ellos lo supiesen, ambos habían abierto una puerta y encontrado la misma escena aunque en distinto decorado, atravesó el vestidor con la ropa de ambos ahora colgada de las perchas y abrió aquella puerta. Vio el baño impecable también en blanco y negro y un nudo se hizo en su garganta al darse cuenta de lo que Draco había visto. Negó con la cabeza y se obligó a ducharse en la ducha que había en un rincón. Una decisión se afianzó en su mente… tenía que conseguir borrar aquellos fantasmas de la memoria de su marido, igual que él la había ayudado al principio, tenía que conseguir que aquella mansión se convirtiese en su hogar, en el lugar que ellos deseasen vivir…

Cuando se vistió llamó a Wolfie, el elfo doméstico se presentó de inmediato, le pidió que se sentase en un escabel y comenzó a indicarle todas las modificaciones que tenía pensado hacer… aunque deseaba su ayuda y su opinión en varios aspectos. El elfo al principio se extrañó de ese trato, ella le aseguró que sería así a partir de aquel instante… pues no deseaba un esclavo, sino alguien que le ayudase de buen grado…

**- Aún me queda un ligero detalle por discutir contigo, Wolfie… es bastante delicado. –** dijo ella seria **– No quiero que pienses que no deseo que estés aquí, sino todo lo contrario. **– suspiró – **Quiero que lleves ropa adecuada… - **el elfo dio un brinco – **con eso no quiero decir que te vaya a dar la prenda y te despida, por eso quiero saber cómo podemos solventar ese detalle.  
- Usted podría comprar la ropa que quiere que Wolfie lleve y regalársela a un amigo que luego se la regalaría a Wolfie, entonces la señora no le estaría dando la prenda a Wolfie.  
- Perfecto… hablaré con el señor para saber cuando podemos empezar con los cambios que te he comentado, por último sólo quiero pedirte un favor… -** dijo Hermione sonriendo – **No me llames señora, prefiero Hermione.**

-------------------------------------------

Cuando bajó se encontró con buena parte de sus invitados en el comedor, mientras desayunaban seguían poniéndose al día, pero no vio rastro de Draco. Tomó un café y un plato con pasteles y fue hacia el despacho, la puerta estaba entreabierta y pudo ver al serio joven atendiendo a una serie de pergaminos.

**- Buenos días, Sr. Malfoy… - **entrando **– Le he traído el desayuno. **– posando el café y el plato en la mesa **- ¿Qué haces?** – Preguntó de modo desinteresado.  
- **Buenos días, cariño… -** sonrió – **Revisando el correo, haciendo algunas llamadas… trabajo –** suspiró – **Gracias** – brindando con su taza de café **– ¿Has desayunado ya?  
- No, antes quería verte… - **besando sus labios **– y preguntarte un par de cosas.  
- Dispara… soy todo tuyo hasta que la muerte nos separe… -** sonriendo **– estoy a tu merced**. – tomando un pastel.  
**- Me gustaría saber si puedo hacer alguna modificación en la casa, tampoco nada demasiado radical… -** Draco la frenó.  
**- Haz lo que te plazca…** - sonriendo – **Ahora eres la dueña de todo lo que poseo y puedes cambiar todo lo que quieras. Seguro que tienes mejor gusto que mis antepasados, esta casa no ha sido remodelada desde que mi tatara-tatara-tatara-abuelo la construyó. ¿Algo más? –** haciendo que se sentase en su regazo.  
**- Sólo una cosa más… -** sonriente **- ¿Vienes a desayunar con los invitados?  
- Dame diez minutos y me reúno con vosotros… estoy esperando una llamada.** – besándola.  
**- ¿Puedo preguntar de quién?** – Dijo Hermione jugando con un dedo por la abertura de la camisa de su marido  
**- De mi administrador de fincas, hace un momento lo llamé para que me diese una serie de datos con respecto a unas tierras… quiero saber si se puede edificar y con qué condiciones. –** sonrió Draco mientras cerraba los ojos a sus caricias **– Pero si sigues así, puede que le llame para que me lo envíe por fax.  
- Es que me encanta tener un marido "metrosexual"… -** riéndose divertida.  
**- ¿Un marido "qué"?** – abriendo los ojos alarmados.  
**- Metrosexual… es un término muggle para los hombres como tú que se echan cremitas, hacen deporte… algunos se depilan, pero tú como eres rubio apenas tienes vello… pero ese vellón dorado… -** con los ojos entornados y voz profunda antes de besarlo **– Me vuelve loca…   
- Al que vas a volver loco es a mí… -** tomando su nuca y profundizando el beso… hasta que el timbre del teléfono los interrumpió **- ¡Maldición! –** Suspiró exasperado antes de levantar el auricular**. – Envíamelo todo por fax lo antes posible, ahora tengo… otro asunto entre manos. –** colgando y volviendo a besar a Hermione.

-------------------------------------------

**- ¡Caramba!** – Exclamaron algunos de los comensales **- ¡Ya era hora de que despertaseis!  
- ¡Quejicas! **– Protestó Draco **– Yo estoy despierto desde las nueve…** - acompañando a Hermione hasta una de las cabeceras y retirando la silla educadamente y por costumbre - **¿Habéis desayunado ya todos?** – Sentándose en la otra cabecera con gesto altivo.  
**- Nosotros sí… - **respondieron a coro los gemelos en medio de la mesa y uno en frente del otro. **– Tranquilo, te oímos bajar por la escalera… pero pensamos que te habrías dormido en el despacho.** – riéndose.  
**- Interesante… ¿Cómo va mi inversión?** – Preguntó guiñándole un ojo a Harry, que estaba a su derecha  
**- Sí, es verdad… Aún no nos habéis entregado un balance de los beneficios.  
- Creo que se están haciendo los remolones porque no quieren reconocer que están ganando mucho dinero gracias a nosotros.  
- ¡Oye! –** Exclamó Ginny **– Ahora yo también soy inversora…** - mirando a sus hermanos **– Ya podéis ir comenzando a rendir cuentas, jovencitos.** – en un tono similar al de su madre.  
**- ¡Sí, señora!** – Exclamaron los gemelos poniéndose firmes como soldados.  
**- Buenos días… ¿Puedo ser currioso y prreguntarr qué inverrsión? –** dijo Krum apareciendo en el comedor y sentándose a la diestra de Hermione.  
**- ¡Has recuperado tu acento! – **Señaló ella divertida.  
**- Es muy… temprano… para pensarr.** – sonrió él tomando un tazón que pronto se llenó de café. **– ¡Grracias! Tu elfo es muy listo…  
- A Fleur no se lo borras ni por apuesta… -** bromearon los gemelos.  
**- A mí me gusta su acento, es muy… tierno –** comentó Bill mientras tomaba unas tostadas.  
- **Seguro que sí. ¿Aún no se ha despertado? –** Preguntó Fred curioso.  
**- No, está muy cansada… ayer fue un día agotador para ella. Igual que papá y mamá… no lo reflejaron mucho, pero creo que fueron los que más nervios y preocupaciones tuvieron ayer. –** dijo Bill en tono serio.  
**- Sí, claro… es verdad. – **Reconocieron los gemelos bajando sus cabezas.  
**- Buenos días… -** dijo Dudley desde la puerta.  
**- Buenos días… -** dijo Draco invitándolo a pasar. - **¿Has dormido bien?** – sonriendo.  
**- Sí, gracias.** – Agradeció tímidamente**. - ¿Puedo desayunar?  
- Claro que sí, come lo que más te guste.** – Aclaró Hermione, aunque Dudley miraba a Harry y no empezó hasta que éste asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.  
**- ¿Qué tal te encuentras después de estar rodeado de magos y brujas? –** preguntó Draco en tono conversacional. **– Supongo que no somos tan "horribles" como imaginabas.  
- Bueno… no. –** Reconoció a su pesar Dudley **– Pero no habéis hecho magia… ¿verdad? Vosotros no podéis. No hasta que termine el colegio, ¿verdad?  
- No exactamente, Dudley… - **Explicó Draco con una sonrisa **– Ahora somos mayores de edad y sí podemos hacer magia… ayer la hicimos, aunque sobre todo fue Wolfie el que más trabajó.** – miró a Hermione y le guiñó un ojo **– Aunque a veces ni siquiera nos percatamos de cuándo la hacemos…** - tomando su varita con disimulo y señalando una jarra de zumo – **Accio**.

-------------------------------------------

El desayuno fue tranquilo y plagado de risas incluso cuando los demás huéspedes de la casa se levantaron y se reunieron con los chicos. Cuando Lupin hizo acto de aparición, Draco y Hermione se levantaron para acercarse a él.

**- Nos gustaría preguntarte una cosa, Remus. –** dijo Hermione con una bandeja repleta de comida.  
**- Sí, ¿nos acompañas un momento a mi despacho?** – Pidió Draco tomando una jarra de zumo y otra de café. – **No te vamos a dejar sin desayuno, sólo por una preguntita.** – sonriendo.  
**- Claro… claro… -** Accedió Lupin intrigado.  
**- Pues es algo sencillo con respecto al brazalete de Hermione… y si sabes si Lilly sufrió en algún momento de pérdida de memoria… -** preguntó Draco ofreciéndole asiento y llenando un vaso con zumo y una taza con café**. - ¿Azúcar?  
- Sí, gracias. – **echándose dos terrones **– Supongo que lo preguntas porque Hermione ha tenido algún episodio de amnesia…** - mirando a la chica.  
- **Sí, no recuerdo muy bien un par de días… desde entonces Draco está muy preocupado.  
- Le pregunté a Mad-Eye pero no supo explicarme, luego Mione me comentó que tú eras el más cercano a Lilly. Espero que no te moleste… sólo queremos saber si debemos preocuparnos. –** Explicó Draco.  
**- Dime una cosa… ¿Qué hizo Hermione en esos días? –** Preguntó Lupin con una sonrisa.  
**- Se volvió un poco… efusiva.** – **Carraspeando – De todos modos, has visto su cabello…  
- Te aseguro que no me teñí. –** aclaró Hermione.  
**- Bueno, sé que James estuvo durante una temporada muy cansado, más o menos por las fechas en que Harry fue… concebido… aunque no recuerdo que le cambiase el cabello a Lilly. De todos modos, no los vi mucho en el primer año de vida de Harry. Siento no poder ayudaros mucho más… sólo os diré que para ellos las piedras eran meramente ornamentales… no cambiaban de color como las vuestras… Sirius me comentó que James le había dicho algo al respecto… pero fue una conversación muy de pasada… Bueno, aunque estaba muy unido a Lilly, ella no me comentaba sus intimidades… ¿comprendéis? – **encogiéndose de hombros.  
**- Sí… claro… -** dijo Draco pensativo apoyado en la mesa.  
**- Gracias, Remus… supongo que también entiendes que a nosotros nos preocupe…** - dijo Hermione **– Quizás deberíamos intentar investigar por nuestra cuenta… en la biblioteca de Hogwarts no encontramos nada… decías que en la tuya tenías un diccionario de élfico… podríamos intentar descifrar el libro que nos dio Dumbledore.  
- Sí… será lo mejor. Reconozco que estas piedras me intrigan cada vez más… -** acariciando su colgante.

-------------------------------------------

El viernes de Pascua hicieron otra gran comida a la que asistieron algunos de los invitados a la boda, al día siguiente por la mañana se fueron todos de vuelta a King's Cross para tomar el tren de vuelta a Hogwarts.

**- Hay algo que me ronda en la cabeza… -** dijo Draco. **- ¿Dónde vais a dormir ahora que estáis casados?** – Preguntó a las otras dos parejas que se rieron cómplicemente.  
**- Bueno, eso mismo le preguntamos a Dumbledore** – Explicó Ginny **– Dijo que estaba ocupándose de ello. **

Pronto la puerta del compartimiento se abrió dejando ver a las dos personas que menos ganas tenían de ver… Blaise y Pansy. Crabe y Goyle habían ido a comprar dulces para todos y por ello no pudieron impedir que esos dos hiciesen acto de aparición.

**- Dicen por ahí que os habéis casado… -** dijo Pansy con un gesto desagradable **- ¿Es eso cierto?  
- ¿Y qué si es cierto? – **Protestó Hermione poniéndose en pie.  
- **Draco… contesta.** – Insistió Pansy sin hacer caso a Hermione.  
**- No es asunto tuyo. –** Fue lo único que dijo sin siquiera mirarla. **– Largo.  
- El tren no es tuyo en exclusiva… Draco. –** Añadió Blaise.  
**- Largaos si no queréis pasarlo mal… -** Amenazó Neville poniéndose de pie.

Pero no hizo falta que nadie hiciese nada, en ese momento volvían Crabe y Goyle con los brazos llenos de golosinas. Carraspearon ligeramente para que los dos impertinentes les dejasen pasar, en un principio, Blaise se apartó… pero Pansy siguió en medio, impidiéndoles el paso. Al parecer se crecía al ver que no podían hacerle nada por ir cargados.

**- Apártate, Pansy. –** dijo Crabe con voz tranquila.  
**- ¿Y si no quiero hacerlo, Vinny?  
- Lo lamentarás.** – Añadió Goyle.  
**- ¿En serio?** – Siguió mofándose.

Pero nadie esperaba lo que ocurrió entonces. Las chucherías que los dos muchachos cargaban se elevaron en el aire y dejaron sus brazos libres, Blaise miró al interior del compartimiento y vio cómo Hermione los miraba con unos extraños ojos ambarinos… los dulces atravesaron el umbral golpeando a Pansy con fuerza… Zabini fue inteligente y se parapetó contra la pared del pasillo. Vio cómo los guardaespaldas se apartaban con una sonrisa, para poco después ver cómo Pansy daba de bruces contra el ventanal del otro lado del pasillo.

**- Déjanos en paz…** - dijo Hermione con una voz suave y cálida **-… o lo lamentarás eternamente.**

Crabe y Goyle entraron al compartimiento sin siquiera dirigir una mirada a sus antiguos compañeros, cerraron la puerta y se sentaron en sus sitios para comenzar a dar cuenta de las golosinas que les tocaban.

**- ¿Hermione… qué ha sido eso? – **Preguntó Ginny.  
**- Lo siento, a veces consiguen que pierda los estribos…** - Se disculpó la chica sacudiendo la cabeza molesta por la escena. **- ¿Me podrías pasar una rana de chocolate, por favor, Vince?  
- Toma… - **dijo Goyle **– De todos modos, podíamos con ellos, Mione.  
- Lo sé… pero…** - resopló **– Odio cuando se burla de vosotros.  
- Tranquila, estamos acostumbrados** – Añadió Goyle.  
**- Venga, Greg, no me digas que no te gustaría por una vez en la vida que nos dejase tranquilos… Así podríamos comer por una vez sin que nos creen una úlcera a este paso.  
- Tranquila, cariño…** - dijo Draco acariciando su cabello **– Ya está… ya pasó… la próxima vez no les hagas caso  
- Mione… no me entendiste **– dijo Ginny aparentemente tranquila **- ¿Qué ha sido lo que has hecho? **– mirándola a los ojos ahora normales **– Tus ojos se volvieron amarillos, hiciste levitar las cosas y golpeaste a Parkinson con ellas… después la arrojaste contra la pared de enfrente sin siquiera tocarla… ¿cómo demonios lo has hecho?  
- Pues… ahora que lo preguntas… **- dijo la aludida sonrojándose ligeramente **– No lo sé. Sólo sé que quería que Vince y Greg quedasen libres de su carga y darle en los morros a esa… pelandusca. **

-------------------------------------------

Cuando llegaron al colegio, mientras esperaban a que se abriesen las puertas, vieron cómo un hilillo de sangre caía por la nariz de Pansy, aquello hizo que asomase una dura sonrisa en los labios de Hermione. Sus amigos cuando la vieron se preocuparon un poco, no solía ser tan vengativa… Draco incluso murmuró por lo bajo "He creado un monstruo" ganándose un cariñoso codazo de su esposa.

En el Gran Comedor se dirigieron todos a la mesa de Gryffindor, habían llegado justo a tiempo para la cena. Observaron que la de Slytherin había sido reducida ligeramente, ya no había espacio para que se sentasen en ella… aunque aquello no les afectó en absoluto, los tres Slytherin estaban muy contentos de sentarse en la mesa más bulliciosa de todas.

Antes de que la comida apareciese en los platos, Dumbledore se puso en pie y carraspeó un poco para que se hiciese el silencio. Todos lo miraron expectantes.

**- Bienvenidos todos aquellos que habéis disfrutado de la Pascua en casa. Me gustaría anunciaros tres maravillosos acontecimientos que han tenido lugar en estas fechas. –** mirando a las tres parejas que dejaron de sonreír pues se esperaban a qué se refería el director. – **He de comunicaros que seis de vuestros compañeros han cambiado de estado civil recientemente, pude ser testigo de esos tres encantadores enlaces y he de añadir que en absoluto empalagosos como tienen por costumbre ser estas celebraciones**. – sonriendo **– Me gustaría que todos levantaseis vuestras copas y brindaseis por las tres parejas que han decidido legalizar un sentimiento tan hermoso como es el amor y tan necesario estos días. **– Todas las mesas se pusieron en pie y tomaron sus copas en espera de que les dijese Dumbledore de quién se trataba, aunque adivinaban por lo menos que serían Neville y Luna, una de las parejas. – **Brindemos por Neville y Luna Longbottom.  
- ¡Por los Longbottom!** – dijeron todos a coro alzando sus copas por ellos y bebiendo un sorbo.  
**- Gracias.** – Dijo la pareja brindando en agradecimiento y entrelazando sus brazos para beber, granjeándose un aplauso de los Gryffindor y los Ravenclaw.  
**- Brindemos por Harry y Ginebra Potter –** Indicó Dumbledore. Esta vez el brindis tardó un poco pues todos estaban atónitos.  
**- ¡Por los Potter! –** Exclamaron todos, aunque los Gryffindor con más fuerza que ninguno, palmeando a Harry aquellos que estaban más cerca.  
**- Gracias…** - Agradecieron y brindaron de modo normal, Harry bastante azorado pues nunca le gustaba llamar demasiado la atención, a pesar de la creencia popular.  
**- Y por último, pero no por ello menos importante…** - sonrió el director **– Un brindis por el matrimonio Malfoy, Draco y Hermione… -** El silencio se apoderó de la sala. Nadie creía que aquella relación fuese en serio, todos habían compartido la idea de que Draco la desecharía en **cuanto se hubiese cansado de Hermione.  
- ¡Por los Malfoy!** – Brindaron unos pocos, otros les siguieron más tarde, como si les hubiese costado reaccionar. Pero ningún Slytherin brindó.  
**- Gracias… -** dijeron ambos con seriedad, brindando también aunque sin poder borrar de sus rostros una sonrisa muy similar de satisfacción por haber callado tantas bocas.

-------------------------------------------

_Hasta aquí llegué…_

_Espero que os haya gustado y encontréis más pistas con respecto a las piedras… insisto en que me gustaría que lo descubrieseis antes de tener que revelar su secreto, he ido dejando pistas a lo largo de todo el fic… _

_Por cierto, sé que resulta difícil acordarse de ellos, pero por si acaso os recuerdo que los nombres de Crabe y Goyle aparecen hacia el principio del "Prisionero de Azkaban" así como en el de "La Orden del Fénix" se ve por un momento el ligero y oculto sentimiento de Petunia Dursley hacia su sobrino._

_Un beso,  
Madie_


	22. Regreso

_¿Qué hay de nuevo?_

_Por aquí bastante cosa… se descubre algo más de las piedras, averiguamos un poco de lo que traman nuestros malos de turno y tenemos divertidas sorpresas para todos los gustos…_

_Jejeje… espero en serio que no me odiéis por dejaron con la intriga cada quince días_

--------------------------------

**22. Regreso**

Todos sabemos que Hogwarts es un castillo, una de las torres está reservada para las clases de astronomía, otra es el hogar de los Gryffindor, nos quedan otras dos torres, una de ellas supuestamente ocupada por la profesora Trelawne… pero ¿y la otra? La cuarta torre estuvo por mucho tiempo abandonada y dedicada a trastero, pero recientemente se le ha encontrado otra utilidad, dos dormitorios se han instalado en su interior… En uno de ellos habitan los Longbottom, la Sra. Longbottom le ha dado un delicado toque oriental a la decoración colgando una serie de tapices y hermosas telas a lo largo de las desnudas paredes de piedra, ambos disfrutan tomando el te en una mesita baja rodeada de almohadones. El otro dormitorio está ocupado por el matrimonio Potter, ninguno de los dos ha querido romper la línea de piedra con otra cosa que una foto de su boda, pasan poco tiempo en él pues ambos dedican gran parte de su tiempo al Quidditch, prueba de ello son las escobas que descansan en la puerta y los trajes preparados junto a ellas.

--------------------------------

**- ¿Qué tal os va la vida de casados?** – Preguntaron los gemelos a las tres parejas **– A Draco no parece sentarle muy bien.  
- Draco lleva dos semanas intentando traducir un libro, George, no te metas con él. –** dijo Hermione. **– A nosotros nos va como siempre, lo único que ha cambiado es que llevo un anillo diferente.  
- Para nosotros ha cambiado mucho… - **dijo Luna sonriente **– Pero para bien.  
- ¿Nos echáis de menos, Seamus? –** Preguntó Harry divertido a su antiguo compañero de habitación.  
**- En absoluto…** - respondieron él y Dean Thomas riéndose.  
**- Seguro que mis compañeras tampoco me echan de menos…** - bromeó Ginny.  
**- De eso nada, Ginny **– bromeó una de ellas – **Ahora no tenemos a nadie que nos envíe a cama y nos arrope por las noches.**

--------------------------------

A muchos extrañará que este grupo de chicos adolescentes, tras todo lo que han pasado, puedan aún reírse con algo tan normal y frívolo como el que algunos se cambien de habitación… pero si no se ríen con las pequeñas cosas que la vida les otorga… ¿Con qué van a reírse?

--------------------------------

Pero las risas pronto se ahogaron en el Gran Comedor cuando las puertas se abrieron de par en par dejando pasar una figura que pronto cayó al suelo. Maltrecho, harapiento, cubierto de barro y herido… Ron había vuelto.

--------------------------------

En la enfermería, Madam Pomfrey no dejaba de mirarlos con aquella mirada en la que les decía que no debían estar ahí. Pero tras todo aquel tiempo en que ya habían pensado lo peor para su amigo, nadie podría sacarlos de allí, mucho menos a los Weasley, Lavender y a Harry. Estaban al lado de la cama en la que descansaba Ron. Sus heridas ya habían sido curadas y llevaba puesto uno de sus pijamas, pronto entraron los Sres. Weasley quienes fueron corriendo al lecho en que estaba su hijo.

De todos los presentes, Draco era el que estaba más alejado, sentado en un escabel y observando la escena pensativo. Hermione se dio cuenta, igual que lo hicieron sus fieles Crabe y Goyle que también se sentían un poco extraños en aquella situación. Pero la mirada que intercambiaron los dos esposos dejaba muy claro que cualquier conversación debería ser relegada para después.

Ron estaba bien, un poco desnutrido pero un par de comidas en Hogwarts lo solucionarían, así como un par de noches de descanso borrarían la fatiga de su cuerpo. Por lo demás, no presentaba ningún trauma severo, su lamentable aspecto había sido fruto de su huída y su viaje desesperado.

--------------------------------

**- ¿Qué ronda por tu mente? –** Preguntó Hermione a su marido una vez entraron en su sala. – **No se te ha borrado esa extraña expresión de tu cara desde que llegó Ron.  
- No me fío. –** Fue lo único que dijo Draco mientras se dirigía al comedor para tomar un café y encender un cigarrillo.  
**- ¿De qué no te fías? –** Preguntó Hermione acercándose a él.  
**- Es una huída muy oportuna… no sé.** – Negó con la cabeza **– No me fío.  
- Vamos, Drake… **- dijo ella acariciando su espalda y besando su cuello **– Ya oíste a Poppy, Ron ha pasado por un infierno pero en el fondo está bien. En cuando despierte nos contará todo lo que le ha sucedido y seguro que también nos dará información útil para acabar con Voldemort. – **alguien entró por la puerta.  
**- Draco… ¿Cuándo dejarás ese repugnante vicio? –** Dijo Snape arrugando la nariz al verlo fumar **– Veo en tu cara que tampoco te crees la heroica huida de Weasley.  
- Profesor, ¿tiene usted algún tipo de información que pueda desmentirlo? –** Preguntó Hermione más molesta por la interrupción que por otra cosa.  
**- No, como bien he explicado a más de uno, no se me permitió ver nada de lo que ocurría con el joven Weasley en ningún momento. Por eso es que me intriga el modo en que un niño, bueno para nada, que apenas es capaz de pasar de curso, puede burlar a los secuaces del Lord Oscuro y aparecer con sólo unos rasguños a la puerta de Hogwarts. Perdone, Sra. Malfoy…** - arrastrando el nombre como si le costase pronunciarlo **- … pero soy de naturaleza escéptica y no me creo los milagros.  
- No solamente eso… -** dijo Draco girándose para mirar a su padrino y a su esposa alternativamente **– No lo podemos negar… el carácter de ese Weasley en particular.  
- ¿A qué te refieres, Draco?** – Preguntó Hermione molesta.  
**- A que Ronald es un mezquino, en todo el sentido de la palabra… no acepta el que sus amigos sean felices y él no. Pero no pienso decir nada más. –** Dándole una calada a su cigarrillo **– Si ha logrado escapar de verdad… se verá con el tiempo.  
- ¿Aún le guardas rencor? **– Preguntó incrédula la Gryffindor.  
**- No, cariño… sólo soy realista. –** Respondió él apagando el cigarrillo en el cenicero **– Una pregunta, sólo por curiosidad… ¿Lavender es Sangre Limpia?  
- ¡No puedo creer que me preguntes eso! – **Exclamó indignada – Creí que habías dejado atrás tus prejuicios. – mirándolo con gesto decepcionado.  
**- Prueba de ello es que me importa un pepino lo que sean mis nuevos amigos, pero en este caso me interesa la "pureza" del árbol genealógico por otras razones… Por favor, gatita… -** pidiéndoselo con rostro sincero **– Es importante, pero no para lo que tú te crees.  
- Pregúntaselo tú mismo. –** Cruzándose de brazos frente al pecho.  
**- Está bien.** – Encogiéndose de hombros. **– Severus… ¿Tienes alguna información que pueda servirme de algo con mi investigación? –** señalando los libros que llevaba consultando durante quince días, el libro de Dumbledore y el **diccionario - ¿U otra divertida anécdota de Voldie y sus amigos?  
- Preferiría que mostrases un poco más de respeto por mi trabajo, Draco. –** bufó Snape – **De todos modos, no, no tengo nada que pueda servirte en absoluto.** – sonriendo maliciosamente **– Dime, ¿cómo te va con tus "Actividades extracurriculares"?** – preguntó con sorna.  
**- Muy bien, gracias… pero no creo que las encontrases interesantes. Mucho menos aquellas que contemplan el, según tú, antideportivo uso de las armas blancas, quizás encontrarías ligeramente divertidos mis esfuerzos por traducir una lengua más que muerta… pero tampoco es un tema que te entusiasme. **– respondió altivo **– Gracias, Severus por tu visita. ¿O venías a tomar el te?  
- No, gracias. Sabes que según qué acompañamiento con el te, no me sienta bien. –** saliendo de la sala.  
**- ¿Os divertís? –** Preguntó Hermione aún con los brazos cruzados y rostro enfadado.  
**- Por supuesto.** – Sonrió Draco **– Sabe que echo un poco de menos el ambiente de Slytherin. –** Riéndose ante el rostro de incomprensión de Hermione **– Es que contigo ya no me sale eso de lanzar pullas hirientes, cariño… y Severus es todo un artista. – **abrazándola** – Ahora dime… ¿crees de verdad que te pregunté eso de Lavender para hacerle daño o es que no querías decirlo delante de Severus? –** obligándola dulcemente a mirarlo a los ojos.  
**- No, pero a veces me recuerdas que eres una serpiente. –** besándolo ligeramente.  
**- Es que lo soy… frío, encantador, resbaladizo… -** obligando a sus labios a detenerse un poco más sobre los suyos**. - ¿Me responderás?  
- Sí… -** abrió ella los ojos **– Pero porque me fío de ti y nada más, que conste en acta. –** Lo separó.  
- De acuerdo. – Dijo él serio.  
**- Uno de sus bisabuelos por parte de padre era hijo de muggles.  
- Bien…** - asintiendo y mirándola tranquilo **– Ya está, esta información me servirá en su momento, pero prefiero preguntártela ahora y no después cuando tengas oportunidad de decir que fue una casualidad. – **encogiéndose de hombros **– No puedo evitar ser maquiavélico y manipulador, pero no te quejes, gatita –** besando su varicilla – **Al menos te informo de que mis fines son nobles. – **Suspirando** – Creo que voy a seguir peleándome con la traducción. –** Yendo hacia el sofá para tirarse en él mientras tomaba de nuevo el tomo y su bloc de notas y lápiz. (Una concesión a la rapidez)  
**- ¿Has descubierto algo interesante?** – Preguntó Hermione tomando el diccionario - **¿Hervenn?  
- Sí, hervess…- **sonriendo, pues eran unas palabras de las que habían sacado del diccionario y les gustaban – **Resulta que he citado a los Potter y los Longbottom para tomar un te después de la cena y así comentarlo juntos… aunque antes te lo contaré todo a ti, por supuesto. –** Guiñándole un ojo **– Sólo quiero terminar este párrafo de aquí para tener al menos medio libro leído.  
**

--------------------------------

Aquella tarde Hermione fue a visitar a su amigo, lo encontró sentado en la cama comiendo una rana de chocolate mientras leía la tarjeta, sonrió al verlo restablecido casi por completo y se acercó hasta el lecho. Ron la recibió también con una sonrisa, no protestó cuando lo abrazó con fuerza pues en su interior había temido no volver a verlo.

**- ¿Cómo estás, Ron? –** preguntó tímidamente.  
**- Bien, dentro de lo que cabe… bien.** – dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.  
**- ¿Te importa si te pregunto…?** – empezó ella.  
**- ¿…cómo escapé?** – terminó él – **No, Mione, no me importa. Resulta que para no revelar mi paradero o el escondite de Quien-tú-sabes, me llevaron en coche al siguiente sitio en que me iban a tener, me metieron en el maletero pero fui capaz con un poco de calma de abrir la cerradura. Aproveché un momento en que se pararon a comprobar un plano para escaparme. Corrí como si me persiguiesen una manada de Fluffies –** riéndose **– No sabía dónde estaba, ni cuánto tiempo había estado encerrado… sólo sabía que tenía que correr y correr. Cuando al cabo de dos noches descubrí Hogsmeade… creí que moría de felicidad. –** Exhalando un suspiro de alivio **– Y esa es toda la verdad, sin maquillajes ni actos heroicos. **– haciendo un gesto de resignación **– Mi padre me ha felicitado por mi astucia y yo he agradecido las enseñanzas de Fred y George en trucos muggle.  
- Me alegra que al menos aprendieses esos trucos, Ronnie. –** dijo ella alborotando el cabello pelirrojo de su amigo.  
**- ¿Cuéntame qué ha pasado mientras yo no he estado? –** pidió Ron – **Mis hermanos y Harry no me han podido contar mucho porque tenían que irse a entrenar, al parecer pronto jugaremos contra Slytherin.  
- Sí, es cierto. –** reconoció ella con una sonrisa.  
**- ¿Sigues con Malfoy o ya se te ha pasado esa locura transitoria?** – dijo él guiñándole un ojo.  
**- Me temo que de transitoria ha degenerado en locura absoluta, si nos guiamos por tu baremo. –** suspiró Hermione **– Resulta que en Pascua todos fuimos a pasar las vacaciones a la Mansión de Draco… Allí se celebró una fiesta, vinieron muchos amigos y entre ellos tus padres y tu familia. –** comenzó ella – **Ha habido unos cuantos cambios… Me parece que ahora vais a compartir dormitorio sólo Dean, Seamus y tú. – **sonriendo** – Neville y Harry ahora están en otras habitaciones, en otra torre.  
- ¿Por qué? –** Exclamó **consternado - ¿Qué han hecho para que los echen de la torre Gryffindor?  
- Sólo casarse… no los han echado, se han ido ellos, quieras que no, una pareja casada necesita cierta… "intimidad". – **riéndose** – La cual es difícil de encontrar en una habitación llena de chicos.  
- ¿¡Se han casado? **– incrédulo **- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Con quién?  
- Los casó un sacerdote en la Mansión de Draco en Pascua. Neville se casó con Luna después de que le pidiese en matrimonio a todo pulmón en el Gran Comedor durante la cena. Harry se casó con tu hermana, ahora es tu cuñado, con el beneplácito de tus padres y tus hermanos… casi diríamos que fue Ginny quien se declaró en este caso, pero creo que de un modo discreto e íntimo. –** no pudiendo evitar sonreírse **– Y yo me casé con Draco. –** Ron quedó entonces con la mandíbula tan abierta que amenazaba con desencajarse.  
**- Vale, sí… te has vuelto loca de remate. ¿Te has casado con ese… ese… ese…?** – sin atinar con la definición.  
**- "Ese", tiene nombre y título… Draco, su marido** – dijo una fría voz en la entrada **- ¿Cómo estás, Weasley?  
- Bien, gracias.** – contestó secamente.  
**- Me alegro.** – Draco lucía en su rostro la misma sonrisa burlona que siempre les había dirigido a ellos en su eterna rivalidad **– ¿Cuándo te dará el alta Madam Ponfrey?  
- Creo que mañana… -** respondió Ron  
**- Fascinante, supongo que no quiero que Hermione se preocupe más por ti… ahora que estás sano y salvo, claro. –** Draco seguía con la sonrisa burlona pero hablaba con un tono en extremo correcto – **Querida, por favor, es hora de ir a cenar. ¿Me acompañas? –** ofreciéndole la mano.  
**- Claro… - **aceptó ella. **– Cuídate y descansa** – dijo a Ron, dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
**- Gracias por la visita… a ambos. –** Respondió él con un ligero tono de frialdad en su voz.

Cuando salieron de la enfermería, Hermione no dijo nada… pero caminó junto a Draco muy callada hasta bajar buena parte de las escaleras que les conducirían hasta el Gran Hall. A medio camino se detuvo y dirigió a su marido una mirada encendida de rencor.

**- ¿A qué ha venido esa escenita? – **Preguntó**. – ¿Puedo abrazar a Krum pero a ron no? ¿Y esa sonrisita estúpida? – **Protestó**.  
- No he dicho en ningún momento que no puedas abrazar a Ron, tampoco he organizado ninguna escena… Ron me detesta y eso no lo vas a cambiar por mucho que lo tenga encerrado Voldemort. De todos modos… existen otros aspectos que me temo pronto observarás.  
- Odio cuando te pones críptico. –** bufó Hermione bajando las escaleras restantes indignada y sola.  
**- Yo también te quiero por lo mucho que me comprendes. **– suspiró dramáticamente el Slytherin **– Tienes mucho que aprender para captar los dulces y suaves matices del cinismo… a veces eres demasiado franca, gatita. **– negando con la cabeza.

--------------------------------

Como Draco había dicho, después de cenar se reunieron las tres parejas en la Sala de las Conspiraciones para tomar un último té antes de irse a cama. Nada más entrar, Hermione fue a la zona de comedor y cocina para tomar las bandejas con el té y los pastelitos, Harry también se acercó a ayudarla mientras los demás se iban sentando en los sofás, continuando con la conversación acerca del entrenamiento de aquella tarde.

**- Ginny, si sigues así empezaré a darte clases de tiro con arco antes que a todos los demás. –** decía Draco orgulloso **– Veo que tienes una firmeza al asir las dagas que es realmente increíble…  
- Vamos… no exageres, que me vas a hacer sonrojar –** sonreía ella azorada **– y el rosa no queda bien con mi pelo.  
- ¿Flirteando con mi esposa, Malfoy? **– dijo Harry bromeando, pues era la tónica con Draco.  
**- No, Potter… sólo intento darle celos a la mía, pues veo que prefiere tu compañía** – siguió el rubio divertido.  
**- No seas tonto, Draco. –** Protestó Mione sonriente.  
**- Oye, este fin de semana es el partido de Gryffindor y Slytherin… - **recordó Luna - **¿Cómo vais a hacer ahora que sois amigos y todo lo demás**? – preguntó curiosa.  
**- Más fácil de lo que te crees…** - respondió Ginny riéndose.  
**- Sí –** Respondieron los chicos lanzándose miradas cómplices.  
**- No haremos nada durante una hora. – **Explicó Harry**.- Durante la cual disfrutaremos de cómo los demás juegan, sin importarnos o preocuparnos los puntos ganados.  
- Después sólo vamos a buscar la snitch para demostrarnos quién es mejor Buscador. –** Se encogió de hombros Draco. **– Por primera vez no nos sentimos presionados por nadie para ganar la copa.  
- Pero hay algo más, ¿verdad? – **Dijo Neville **– Por regla general no nos reunimos los días en que tenéis entrenamiento, estamos demasiado cansados y los jugadores de Quidditch os quedáis dormidos…  
- Así es, hay algo más… una oscura razón. –** Draco sonrió de modo sarcástico – **Estuve traduciendo el libro que nos dio Dumbledore, ya voy por la mitad y me gustaría compartir con vosotros lo que llevo descubierto. –** Fijó la mirada en la mesa **- ¿No hay pastelitos de moca?  
- Toma…** - dijo Ginny conjurando una bandeja repleta **– No nos dejes en ascuas y desembucha.  
- Está bien** – suspiró Draco mientras tomaba un pastelito **– Pero antes quiero pediros dos favores, el primero es sencillo y sólo atañe a Harry y Ginny – **mirándolos** - ¿Habéis comprobado si las piedras cambian de color en consecuencia con vuestro estado de humor?  
- Sí,** - respondió Harry **– además de otras cosas raras. Hoy en el entrenamiento una bludger fue hacia Ginny y…  
- …fue como si yo la viese desde arriba como hacía Harry, la bludger se acercaba por la espalda y la esquivé gracias a ese curioso aviso y al sentir una ligera frialdad en mi antebrazo –** señalando el lugar en que tenía el brazalete.  
**- Bien, el segundo favor es que no le digáis nada a de lo que os voy a contar a Ron o Lavender.** – Culminó Draco.  
**- ¿Por qué?** – Preguntaron Harry y Ginny en el acto.  
**- ¿Vas a llevar esa estúpida idea hasta todas sus consecuencias?** – Preguntó Hermione lanzándole una mirada aviesa  
**- No es una idea estúpida y soy el primero, os lo aseguro, en querer equivocarme… pero ninguno de vosotros me podéis negar que Ronald ha pasado un mes en estrecha relación con el Lord Oscuro y no es por animosidad hacia él, sino por un exceso de celo de mi privacidad… no quiero que alguien que ha escapado de un modo sospechosamente fácil de las garras del mago más maquiavélico desde el propio Slytherin, se entere de todos y cada uno de los pasos que doy.** – alzó una mano para frenar la protesta de Harry **– No insinúo que se haya unido a Voldemort, sino que pudieron dejarle el camino libre para utilizarlo de algún modo. Y repito que me gustaría estar equivocado en mis suposiciones.  
- Está bien. –** Concedieron los Potter.  
**- No le diremos nada a Ron… ¿Pero por qué Lavender? – **Preguntó Ginny **– No es una chismosa.  
- Porque es su pareja y si no sabe nada no tendrá que mentir cuando le pregunten. –** Explicó Draco.  
**- ¿Por qué nos lo vas a contar a nosotros, entonces?** – Inquirió Luna **– No tenemos unas piedras ni nada por el estilo…  
- No, pero sois amigos de los cuatro y prefiero que alguien más sepa de qué va la cosa por si acaso. –** Respondió Draco **– El caso es que a falta de leerme medio libro ya he descubierto bastantes cosas acerca de las piedras, sobre todo que encierran a alguien muy poderoso. –** Consiguió llamar la atención de todos y las protestas cesaron **– No sé exactamente a quién, todavía, pero sí sé que cada una es la cárcel o refugio de un ser muy poderoso. Van por parejas, con lo cual aunque intentásemos intercambiarlo, por ejemplo Harry llevar mi colgante y yo el suyo, entonces seguirían respondiendo sólo a las emociones de su compañero. Es decir Harry vería reflejadas en su piedra las emociones de Hermione y yo las de Ginny en el mío.  
- Bueno, en caso de necesidad, esa información es muy útil. **– Comentó Neville.  
**- Otro de los detalles es que sólo reaccionan si "ellos escogen" a sus portadores, con lo cual debemos deducir que nos han "escogido" aún a pesar de haber sido regalados**. – Hizo una pausa para comer otro pastelito **– Y además de reaccionar a las emociones… confieren al portador una serie de cualidades… En el caso de un mago, libera su potencial mágico. ¿Habéis encontrado una ligera facilidad para realizar hechizos complejos u os habéis encontrado con que se ha producido el efecto de un hechizo sin usar la varita como canalizador?** – Harry y Ginny asintieron con la cabeza **– Pues es muy probable que fuese obra de la piedra o de quien quiera que sea el que esté encerrado en ella. Lo que me ha preocupado en demasía y ha provocado que me enfrasque aún más en la traducción… ha sido el último dato que descubrí… - **mirando con fijeza a os Potter **– Puede que algunas de las cualidades especiales de esos seres se transmitan o manifiesten a través de nosotros, entran en una especie de simbiosis con los portadores, asimilan la personalidad de la persona y adecuan sus respuestas a ello… Por eso quiero saber con exactitud qué es lo que se esconde tras esas piedras. Por cierto, no nos las podemos quitar porque ya se han unido, en el mismo instante en que reaccionan por primera vez es que nos han asimilado. La ventaja es que nos protegen incluso de nosotros mismos, no es una simbiosis perniciosa para el portador, sino beneficiosa.  
**

La sala quedó en silencio en cuanto Draco dejó de explicar las peculiaridades de aquello que en un principio habían tomado como un simple adorno con provechosas cualidades. Se miraron los unos a los otros como si les hubiesen comunicado una fatal noticia. Sólo Draco estaba igual de tranquilo que al principio y atacaba su tercer pastelito de moca. Neville y Luna se removieron inquietos en sus asientos y observaron a sus amigos por un instante, antes de carraspear él y comenzar.

**- ¿Quieres decir que esas piedras os dan superpoderes y os protegen? –** Preguntó.  
**- Algo así, si lo simplificas del todo… sí.** – corroboró Draco.  
**- ¿Y crees que en ese libro vendrá quién es el que está detrás? –** preguntó Ginny.  
**- Tengo esa esperanza, aunque no sé si será así. Por lo de ahora sólo he podido deducir del capítulo inicial que eran seres que estaban en peligro por una extraña fuerza y los encerraron en esa "cárcel" para protegerlos. También el hecho de que no sean dañinos sino todo lo contrario me dice que es muy probable que termine indicándolo en alguna parte. Aunque me gustaría que vinieseis a comentarme lo que os parezcan sucesos extraños, como lo que ocurrió hoy en el entrenamiento. –** mirándolos con una ligera preocupación en su mirada.  
**- Sí… puedo deciros –** comenzó Hermione que hasta el momento había estado callada y escuchando **– que a Draco y a mí nos han ocurrido cosas parecidas… por ejemplo, cuando peleamos… es como si ambos percibiésemos lo mismo que el otro, es como si fuésemos uno. Y… bueno… reconozco que en momentos de gran tensión me ha ocurrido algo parecido a lo de la magia sin varita, aunque hasta ahora no lo había asociado… Cuando me atacaron Blaise y Pansy… en un momento el brazalete se puso solo en mi brazo y la daga que tenía en mi bota apareció en mi mano. Al principio pensé que la adrenalina y los nervios no me permitían recordar el momento en que me había agachado… pero ahora lo veo más claro.  
- ¿Y el hecho de que en la última pelea una de mis espadas apareciese en tu mano?** – Recordó Draco **– Te aseguro que no te la di ni tú la cogiste.  
- Esto es muy serio… -** suspiró Harry. **– Como si no tuviésemos suficientes cosas en las que pensar… -** Negando con la cabeza.

--------------------------------

Draco salió a los terrenos del colegio, había terminado con sus clases y aún faltaba una hora para que todos se reuniesen en la sala dedicada al entrenamiento del Ejército de Dumbledore. Había estado pensando seriamente en comenzar a instruir a Ginny en el arco, pensaba que sería una disciplina que le gustaría a la pelirroja, aunque requería demasiada paciencia y no estaba del todo seguro si la impetuosa Weasley podría ser paciente en algunos momentos… la probaría y si era capaz de disciplinarse no tardaría demasiado en introducir las armas de fuego para ella. Aquello sí que cuadraba más con su personalidad.

Pensando esto se acercó al campo de Quidditch, encendió un cigarrillo y disfrutó de su sabor mientras paseaba por los límites del campo, muy cerca estaba el bosque prohibido y de él salían extraños ruidos. Recordó la primera vez que se adentró en él… era un mocoso de once años con demasiado miedo a decepcionar a su padre, temblaba más por lo que pensaría su padre si supiese que lo habían castigado que por el mero hecho de encontrarse en la lúgubre foresta.

Pero los ruidos que ahora provenían de aquella zona del bosque eran voces, unas que reconoció en el acto, las de de Blaise y Pansy. El cigarrillo desapareció de su mano con un leve gesto de sus dedos y entró con cautela entre el follaje, quería averiguar lo que esos dos estaban tramando pero no quería darse a conocer todavía. Una lluvia torrencial comenzó a caer en aquel mismo instante, no le importó pues servía a sus propósitos… con el ruido del agua golpeando las ramas, los ruidos que su incursión pudiese producir, pasarían inadvertidos para los inexpertos conspiradores. Las voces se acercaban a su posición, lo que indicaba que desistían de lo que fuese que hacían para volver a refugiarse al castillo. Draco se pegó a la corteza de un árbol, tan oscura como su indumentaria, dejó de respirar para no realizar movimiento alguno y pronto sus dos ex - compañeros pasaron corriendo a su lado, sin siquiera percatarse de su presencia.

En cuanto las siluetas se volvieron diminutos puntos en la distancia, casi invisibles desde su escondite, recobró el aliento y se aventuró por el mismo camino que habían usado ellos, aunque en la dirección en la cual habían venido, para cualquier persona observadora le resultaría fácil adivinar que aquel recorrido se había repetido a lo largo de mucho tiempo. La hierba estaba aplastada por el caminar continuo sobre ella durante varias semanas, si hubiesen sido meses ni siquiera habría crecido por un tiempo. Resultaba evidente también por las ramas rotas que al menos una de ellas era de la complexión de Blaise… aquellos dos habían faltado a varias clases desde Pascua, por lo que a la vuelta de las vacaciones debió ser el instante en que decidieron que el bosque prohibido podría servir a sus propósitos mejor que un aula del castillo.

Llegó a un claro en el que se encontraban varios objetos sin importancia chamuscados y restos a lo largo y ancho de la superficie libre de árboles de pequeñas fogatas o indicativos de que algo había sido incinerado allí. Se acercó a lo que parecía una desastrada deportiva, a simple vista estaba negra de hollín, pero al agacharse y olfatearla ligeramente, pudo percibir el aroma de la magia cerca. La lluvia remitía y resultaba más fácil ver a su alrededor, ahora era más que evidente que cada uno de los círculos negros era producto de la magia. Su mente se puso a trabajar con rapidez para encontrar una razón a aquel despliegue de intentos por conseguir embrujar algún objeto… ¡Estaban intentando crear un traslador!

La creación de trasladores requería de grandes conocimientos de magia, así como un ambiente controlado en el que apenas se practicase la misma, el estar no solo en Hogwarts sino también en el bosque prohibido, les dificultaba todavía más el crear uno decente. Pero teniendo las protecciones que había en los alrededores del castillo, era muy probable que no pudiese realizar uno en condiciones para llegar a él. No en vano, la situación del colegio era inmapable. Alzó la vista y suspiró hastiado. Pero una deliciosa visión borró por un segundo sus preocupaciones.

Hermione se acercaba hacia él por entre los árboles, la lluvia y el sol a su espalda creaban una deliciosa aureola a su alrededor que le confería el aspecto de una visión. La cálida sonrisa que adornaba sus labios provocó que una tibieza se fuese apoderando del cuerpo de Draco, hasta que casi un volcán ardía en su interior. Tal era el efecto que su esposa causaba en él, por ello se había casado con ella, porque nadie le había hecho tan feliz en su vida. Tanto como para olvidar momentáneamente sus preocupaciones, como para darle fuerzas para acabar con todo aquel que desease hacerle daño. Aunque Hermione fuese más que capaz de defenderse sola, ansiaba rodearla con sus brazos y alejar todo mal de ella.

**- Hola, cariño…** - dijo ella cuando llegó a su altura **- ¿Te has perdido?  
- Hola, gatita… -** respondió él sonriendo y sin apartar su mirada de sus ojos **– No me perdí… tú eres la única que hace que me pierda. –** besándola con cuidado de no mojarla con sus ropas empapadas.  
**- Bribón…** - murmuró ella divertida abrazándolo **– ¡Estás helado! – **Exclamó **– Vamos al castillo, te prepararé un chocolate caliente y unos churros. No te dejaré que me cuentes nada hasta que no esté segura de que no te vas a enfermar por estar aquí fuera bajo la lluvia.  
- Estoy bien… en serio. –** Protestó débilmente el rubio mientras se dejaba llevar **- ¿Vas a mimarme? –** Preguntó esperanzado.  
**- Sí… te mimaré mucho… -** respondió ella ahogando una risita.

Ambos bromeaban, de todos modos cuando llegaron al castillo fueron directamente a la sala que era su hogar, se desprendieron de las ropas y tomaron una lenta y caliente ducha. Sentados en el sofá y tomando un chocolate caliente como Hermione había prometido, comenzaron a relatarse su mañana. Resultó que Hermione terminó antes en Aritmancia porque la profesora Vector tenía que asistir a un seminario y sólo les dio una lista de tareas y libros para repasar durante su ausencia. Escuchó interesada lo que su marido le contó con relación a Parkinson y Zabini sin hacer ningún comentario. Cuando terminó su relato, tomó un sorbo del chocolate que tenía en la mano y se arrebujó contra él.

**- Me parece que esto es demasiado serio, tenemos que decírselo a Dumbledore o a Snape. Puede que no lo sepan y estén haciéndose conjeturas equivocadas.** – murmuró.  
**- Es lo mismo que pensé yo en un primer momento, pero se me ha ocurrido que quizás sea mejor no decir nada y esperar a que se desarrollen los acontecimientos.-** mordisqueando un churro **– Si nos dedicamos a impedir una y otra vez lo que hacen esos dos… puede que acabemos con la paciencia de Voldemort, quizás si los dejamos hacer sea mejor para poder atajar el problema después.  
- No sé… no sé.** – murmuró de nuevo ella.

Pero no tuvieron mucho más tiempo para discutir el tema, pues unos golpes en su puerta obligaron a Mione a levantarse y abrirla para encontrarse con una llorosa Lavender que se echó a su cuello sollozando. Cerró la puerta y la acompañó hasta el sofá mientras Draco iba a la cocina a por otra taza de chocolate.

**- ¿Qué ocurre, Lavender? ¿Por qué estás así? –** Preguntó Mione preocupada.  
**- Ron… - **dijo entre hipidos producto del llanto **–… Me ha dejado.  
- ¿Qué? – **Exclamó incrédula **– Pero… ¿Cómo ha sido?  
- Hoy, cuando salimos de clase… me llevó a un rincón, yo pensé que quería pasar un tiempo tranquilo conmigo… pero allí, todo serio, me dijo que durante este mes fuera ha estado replanteándose nuestra relación y cree que no le convengo por diversas razones que no me explicó. – **Calmándose a medida que iba tomando el chocolate caliente.  
**- Me lo suponía…** - murmuró Draco frente a ellas.  
**- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –** Preguntó Lavender furiosa **- ¿Lo sabías y no me dijiste nada?  
- No… no te hagas una idea equivocada… sólo digo que me lo suponía. –** Intentando calmarla. **– Piensa dónde ha estado durante este mes y en compañía de quién. Me parece a mí que le han lavado un poco el cerebro y…  
- ¿No se te ocurrirá insinuar que Ron ha dejado a Lavender por su árbol genealógico? – **Saltó Hermione también.  
**- Pues sí. –** Afirmó Draco serio **– ¿No me dirás ahora que te crees esa patraña de Ronie ha estado pensando cuando en su puñetera vida ha sido capaz de hacer funcionar sus neuronas juntas para algo que no fuese comer?  
- Esto ha ido demasiado lejos, Draco. Que haya estado con Voldemort no implica que ahora se haya convertido en su más fiel partidario… deja de pensar esas estupideces de Ron, no te olvides que es mi amigo.  
- No lo olvido. Precisamente porque es tu amigo deberías conocer mejor que yo sus aspiraciones de poder, sus ansias de destacar por algo entre sus compañeros y la envidia que siempre le ha tenido a Harry y a todo aquel que le hiciese sombra. –** calmándose un poco **– Perdona, Lavender, que te haga esta pregunta… pero ¿hay en tu familia algún muggle o nacido de muggles? ¿Te lo ha preguntado alguna vez Ron?  
- Sí, mi tatarabuelo Edmund Brown, era muggle…** - pensó la chica confusa por lo que oía – **Y ayer en la enfermería estuvimos hablando de varias cosas y creo que salió el tema y se lo comenté.  
- Dime… ¿cambió su comportamiento en ese momento o después? –** Siguió preguntando Draco.  
**- Bueno… ahora que lo dices, sí… poco después se encontraba muy cansado y me pidió que lo dejase solo para dormir.-** mirándolo horrorizada **– Pero no le di importancia… ¿Estás diciendo que porque mi tatarabuelo era muggle ahora no puedo salir con Ron?  
- Me temo que sí. Ron procede de una limpia línea de sangre, son considerados todos como traidores a la sangre… pero eso no quita el hecho de que su árbol genealógico está limpio de muggles. A mí eso ya me da igual, he comprobado que la sangre muggle no afecta en absoluto a la magia… pero creo que Ron ha cambiado también radicalmente de opinión a ese respecto.  
- Me parece ridículo que pienses eso… -** protestó Hermione.  
**- No, espera… -** pidió Lavender, concentrada en **recordar – Ahora cuando me dejó, era como si le desagradase tocarme o siquiera mirarme… al principio pensé que era porque también estaba afectado por la ruptura… pero ahora me doy cuenta que era como si le diese asco. –** gruesas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas **- ¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto? ¡Ahora que lo había recuperado!  
- No te agobies por eso ahora… será mejor que nos vistamos y vayamos al entrenamiento… -** dijo Draco **– Podrás descargar tu furia en él… -** miró a Hermione **– Si no te importa, hoy me centraré en Lavender y Ginny, quiero que una descargue todo lo que tiene dentro en mí, antes de que pueda desgraciar a cualquiera de sus contrincantes y con la otra quiero empezar con el arco… ¿Crees que podrías dar tú la clase al resto? Por favor, cariño.  
- No me importa… pero no sé cómo quedará el que entrene conmigo… -** metiéndose tras el biombo para quitarse el albornoz y vestirse **– Como Ron se atreva a aparecer le voy a dar una paliza que no se va a levantar en meses… **- la oyeron murmurar.  
**- Opino lo mismo que ella… -** dijo Lavender.  
**- Y yo… pero sólo conseguiríais que os expulsasen de un modo estúpido.** – Añadió Draco encogiéndose de hombros. **– No te preocupes, que del infierno de Ronie me encargo yo.**

--------------------------------

_Pues sí… Ron ha vuelto y con la consiguiente problemática de ¿le utilizan, le han lavado el cerebro, podemos fiarnos de él? Sorpresas y más sorpresas en cada capítulo… eso es lo que a mí me encanta… sí lo sé, vosotros queréis más respuestas a todas las dudas que se os plantean… pero creo que una de ellas está a punto de resolverse… las piedras que os han tenido en ascuas hasta ahora… poco a poco vais averiguando lo que son._

_Bueno, no puedo escribir más por hoy… me resulta del todo imposible, en serio. Procuraré mantener lo de escribir cada quince días… si puedo haré el esfuerzo de escribir un poco cada día, aunque sean cinco minutos. Pero lo que me ocurre es que en realidad, cuando me siento frente al PC es cuando fluye mejor la historia._

_Besos,  
Madie_


	23. Regreso II

_Hola, de nuevo…_

_Sí, la periodicidad espero que sea de quince días, pero hoy es festivo y como no trabajo y me apetecía un cuerno salir… he decidido daros otra ración de fic. Continúa prácticamente en el mismo punto en que quedó el anterior… por eso le he llamado igual y sólo he añadido el "dos"._

_Disfrutadlo…_

-------------------------------------

**23.Regreso II**

Salieron los tres de la Sala de las Conspiraciones, Lavender estaba mucho más tranquila que cuando llegó e incluso hacía bromas con Draco. Hermione permanecía callada, no podía aceptar lo que Draco y Lavender habían dicho unos minutos antes… Ron era su amigo, incluso cuando se había negado a aceptar que estuviese con Draco, en el fondo seguía queriéndolo y lo consideraba su amigo, ella era hija de muggles y eso nunca le había importado. ¿Por qué iba a importarle ahora que Lavender tuviese un muggle en su familia?

De camino al gran comedor se encontraron con Crabe y Goyle, aunque ya se habían acostumbrado a llamarles por sus nombres de pila, Vince y Greg. Tras una ligera seña de Draco con la cabeza, se pusieron al lado de Lavender y continuaron con las bromas, de tal modo que al entrar en el comedor, la chica estaba riéndose a carcajadas y apoyándose en el brazo de Crabe para no caerse de la risa. Entre él y Goyle la guiaron hasta la mesa y la sentaron entre los dos.

Cuando apareció Ron, ambos Slytherin se esforzaron aún más en distraerla, de tal modo que ella ni se percató de la presencia del pelirrojo. Ron se sentó al lado de Harry, Ginny estaba hablando con los gemelos, Neville y Luna llegaron poco después y se sentaron frente a Draco y Mione, al lado de los gemelos también. El grupito no podía evitar muchas veces sonreírse o acompañar de vez en cuando a Lavender con alguna carcajada… porque algunas de las historias que Crabe y Goyle le contaban a la muchacha eran de verdad divertidísimas. Ron le lanzaba más de una mirada insidiosa, aunque nadie se fijó, salvo una persona… la misma que veía sus dudas disiparse y en la que crecía una certeza que no deseaba.

**- Harry, voy a raptar a tu mujer… -** dijo Draco antes de los postres – **Quiero darle una lección especial porque de todos es la que mejor podrá avanzar en lo que tengo pensado.   
- Vale. Si a ella no le importa… -** dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros **- ¿Pero ahora no toca pociones con Mione? –** Preguntó extrañado.  
**- Sí, ya he hablado con ella. No hay problema, luego les dará los apuntes a Ginny y Lavender. A ella también me la llevo para un entrenamiento. –** Comentó Draco saboreando una tarta de chocolate.  
**- Bien… ¿asistiréis a las demás?** – Preguntó, pues aquel día primero tocaban Pociones con Hermione, luego Defensa con Harry y por último Lucha con Draco.  
**- No lo sé. Espero poder dar mi clase al menos. –** encogiéndose de hombros **– Todo depende de ellas.**

En cuanto terminaron los postres, los tres salieron por la puerta, con Lavender aún riéndose de la última anécdota de Crabe. Ron los siguió con la mirada hasta que se cerraron las puertas tras el trío. Miró a Harry y le preguntó con un extraño tono en la voz

**- ¿No deberías ir con mi hermana? Es tu esposa, ¿no? Y ya conoces la fama de Draco…  
- Ron, es mi esposa, sí… pero sólo va a una lección que lleva esperando mucho tiempo… si me interpongo, es capaz de noquearme. –** mirándolo divertido **– Además, no sé a qué te refieres con eso de "la fama de Draco" ¿Qué fama? –** extrañado.  
**- La de mujeriego. Pero si a ti no te importa…** - haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia.  
**- Harry, ¿me ayudas con la clase de pociones, por favor?** – Pidió Hermione tras él.  
**- Sí, claro –** confuso por la seriedad de su amiga y los comentarios de su amigo.  
**- ¡Ya sé! –** Exclamó Ron cuando Harry se levantó** - ¿Hacéis intercambio de parejas? Me parece muy bien, porque creo que ahora estáis mejor… equilibrados.  
- ¿Qué insinúas? –** Saltó Harry.  
**- Quieto… -** lo detuvo Hermione tranquila **– Ven conmigo y deja a este idiota.** – Arrastrándolo lejos de Ron.  
**- ¿Te diste cuenta de lo que ha insinuado?** – vociferó Harry en cuanto estuvieron en el hall.  
**- Me he dado perfecta cuenta, Harry… -** respondió Hermione seria pero sin dejar salir su ira – **Sólo ha dejado bien claro lo que opina a partir de ahora… y le ha dado la razón a Draco.  
- ¿Cómo?** – Ahora Harry no comprendía nada.  
**- Ese imbécil de Ron se ha dejado convencer o lavar el cerebro por las estúpidas ideas de Voldemort acerca de la pureza de la sangre… recuerda que los Weasley son sangre limpia, igual que los Malfoy… -** mirando a Harry **– Ahora ese patán se cree superior a nosotros sólo porque no tiene sangre muggle corriendo por sus venas… incluso ha querido decir que Ginny estaría mejor con Draco que contigo… el que hasta ahora ha sido su mejor amigo. –** los puños de Hermione estaban blancos de apretarlos con fuerza, Harry se dio cuenta de que los ojos de su amiga se tornaban cada vez más ambarinos y que las armaduras del hall temblaban, igual que la temperatura crecía. **– Pero si se cree que ha venido para espiar lo que hacemos…** - respirando con fuerza y cerrando los ojos, para calmarse **– está muy equivocado.** – girando en redondo para bajar por las escaleras y encaminarse hacia las mazmorras en las que ella y Snape daban las clases de pociones. **– Pero que muy equivocado… -** murmuró entre dientes.  
**- ¿Qué vas a hacerle?** – Preguntó Harry preocupado pues nunca había visto a Hermione tan enfadada, ni siquiera en las peleas contra los Mortífagos.  
**- Nada… salvo cerrarle las puertas a mis clases… de la venganza se ocupará Draco. Es lo que le prometió a Lavender.** – parándose un momento y mirando a Harry que iba detrás **– Ron la dejó esta mañana, por eso Vince y Greg la estuvieron entreteniendo a la hora de la comida. La dejó porque uno de sus abuelos o tatarabuelos era muggle.**

En el aula todo estaba dispuesto para los estudiantes: Hermione les dejaba siempre sobre la mesa un dossier acerca de la poción que estudiarían y un esquema para estudiarla y recordarla mejor. A lo largo de las clases que tenían lugar los lunes, miércoles y viernes de cada semana; habían aprendido distintas pociones que les ayudaban en la vida diaria, en la defensa o incluso en el ataque, desde pociones que hacían aumentar la fuerza o la destreza, hasta otras que otorgaban a los objetos bañados o cubiertos por ellas, distintas cualidades… tales como la pertenencia, reducirlos para mejor transportarlos, aligerarlos cuando eran muy pesados… incluso, con el beneplácito de Snape y su supervisión, les había enseñado el modo de preparar las pociones "Felix Felicis" y la multijugos. Aquella tarde comenzarían una poción que convertiría en letales las armas. Un conjunto de venenos cuya potencia unida provocaría una muerte en extremo dolorosa, junto con otros que la ralentizarían y unos cuantos que sólo provocarían un ligero sopor o desmayo… cada veneno iba acompañado del modo de preparar su antídoto y las instrucciones de manejo.

Los alumnos fueron ocupando sus pupitres, muchos de ellos palmeaban a Ron al pasar, pues era un compañero al que echaban de menos. Les extrañó la seriedad de Hermione y de Harry, sobre todo cuando este último quitó el dossier de la mesa en la que se sentó Ron. Lo más sorprendente fue que Hermione se acercó a Ronald y le susurró unas palabras. El pelirrojo la miró extrañado, pero no se movió de su sitio.

**- Sr. Weasley, abandone mi clase, ya no es bienvenido en ella. –** dijo Hermione entre dientes, muy a lo McGonagall **– Hágalo ya si no quiere que lo eche yo misma.  
- Pertenezco al Ejército igual que todos… puedo estar en esta clase y me quedaré.** – dijo él ufano.  
**- Ya no pertenece a este grupo de estudio, por ello le indico que salga, no se lo repetiré una cuarta vez. – **Se mantuvo firme Hermione.

Se midieron con la mirada por unos segundos que a todos parecieron eternos, pero al fin Ron se levantó y se fue altivo de la mazmorra. La puerta brilló por unos segundos cuando la cerró, mientras Hermione le lanzaba una mirada penetrante... quedaba muy claro que había realizado un conjuro para que nadie pudiese curiosear aquello que ocurriese en el aula.

-------------------------------------

**Mientras tanto…**

Las carcajadas de Lavender se habían contagiado a Draco y Ginny que no podían parar de reír, tuvieron que hacer un descanso antes de bajar las escaleras porque las lágrimas de la risa no les permitían ver el camino. Lavender miró a Draco mientras aún estaban recuperando la respiración, se acercó a él, lo abrazó y besó su mejilla.

**- Gracias. –** Susurró mirándolo a los ojos **– Tú les dijiste que me mantuviesen ocupada, ¿verdad?  
- Sí, soy culpable… pero así no tuviste que soportar sus miradas ni sus desprecios durante la comida. –** reconoció él serio.  
**- ¿De quién habláis? –** Preguntó Ginny extrañada.  
**- De tu hermano** – le dijo Lavender **– esta mañana cortó conmigo porque en mi familia hay un muggle. –** La seriedad con que lo dijo, no permitió a Ginny dudar de la veracidad de sus palabras.  
**- Lo mato… **

Bajaron las escaleras, ahora con los rostros sombríos y siguieron a Draco. El joven se dirigió hasta uno de los cobertizos en los que guardaban los enseres para las clases y sacó de allí un cajón alargado. Luego las guió hacia una de las lomas más alejadas de los terrenos del castillo. Una que quedaba muy cerca del lago y del bosque prohibido. Allí arriba dejó el estuche en el suelo y sacó un arco y un haz de flechas que dio a Ginny.

**- Como bien puedes apreciar, esto es un arco y vas a practicar toda la tarde con él. Antes de nada quiero decirte que hay distintas variedades de arcos… y espero que dentro de quince días puedas manejarlos prácticamente todos.** – mirándola fijamente a los ojos – **Confío en tu espíritu de superación y en tu carácter tenaz… Este es un arco corto, además de ser más sencillo de manejar que sus hermanos mayores, es para distancias cortas, pues su cuerda no le da suficiente impulso a la flecha para alcanzar una mayor velocidad. Hay que tener en cuenta muchas cosas cuando se utiliza un arco… la humedad, por ejemplo, puede dificultar que tenses la cuerda, igual que la excesiva sequedad, pues lo haría quebradizo. Otra cuestión es el viento… dependiendo de la dirección que tenga en ese momento puede ser una ayuda, al apoyar la dirección y la velocidad de la flecha o un inconveniente si la frena o la desvía de su camino. Así mismo has de saber que según el ángulo de disparo puedes conseguir un impacto mayor o menor… pero ante todo has de tener una vista muy aguda para poder ver exactamente el blanco en el que quieres que la flecha dé. No es lo mismo apuntar contra un blanco móvil que contra uno que está quieto… Pero por hoy sólo deseo que aprendas a sostenerlo, tensar la cuerda y lanzar una flecha. Dicho de este modo parece fácil… pero en cuanto lo pruebes… me vas a odiar.**

Tomó la varita y apuntó a un lugar no muy alejado, pronto apareció una diana de prácticas. Sopesó el arco, cogió una flecha de las que sostenía Ginny y la observó detenidamente. Miró a la diana por un segundo y luego asió la flecha entre dos dedos, preparó el arco y tensó la cuerda… manteniendo la vista firme en la diana. Disparó… la flecha salió despedida a una velocidad increíble… dando en el mismo centro de la diana.

**- Parece muy fácil. Pero ahora te ayudaré a disparar tu primera flecha y luego opinas.** – comentó serio.

La siguiente flecha que disparó, no fue a dar directamente al centro, sino a la base. Principalmente porque se detuvo a explicar cada paso a Ginny con increíble paciencia, no le pudio imprimir la suficiente fuerza para que impactase junto a su compañera. La tercera flecha le hizo compañía unos centímetros más arriba, en esta ocasión guió cada movimiento de Ginny con sus propias manos, cubriéndola con su cuerpo y acompañando las manos de ella al tensar la cuerda.

**- El resto son todas tuyas… **- le dijo dejándole un cesto, carcaj lo llamó, a su lado **– Tranquila, se rellenará automáticamente.** – mirando a Lavender **– Dejémosla sola mientras tú y yo entrenamos… necesita calma para poder concentrarse.** – Lavender asintió con la mirada.

Ambos abandonaron la loma y se fueron al lugar en que solían entrenar, lloviese o hiciese sol… pues Draco siempre les decía que cuando se encontrasen con un enemigo no podrían escoger el clima ni el lugar, por lo que apenas entrenaban en la tarima o en el aula. En cuanto llegaron a la zona de entrenamiento, Draco comenzó a prepararse, quitándose la túnica doblándola cuidadosamente y posándola en una roca cercana, se quitó también los zapatos y la camisa, quedándose descalzo y con el torso desnudo, la única prenda que permaneció sobre su cuerpo eran los pantalones vaqueros que se había puesto apresuradamente y sonrió al darse cuenta que eran los favoritos de Hermione. Lavender hizo lo mismo, se quitó las deportivas, la túnica y la ropa… quedando tan solo con un top y unos shorts. Draco la observó y se dio cuenta de un detalle que le hizo sonreír. Pero no dijo nada.

**- Muy bien, Srta. Brown, comprobemos si atiende usted a mis clases –** poniéndose en guardia.  
**- Por supuesto, Sr. Malfoy… aunque he de reconocer –** amagando una patada con una pierna mientras le daba un puñetazo que impactó en su torso – **que atiendo más a su persona que a sus indicaciones.  
- Pero Srta. Brown… -** exclamó falsamente sorprendido **– mi persona no aparece en el temario. **– Tomando la pierna de Lavender en una ocasión y tirándola al suelo.  
**- Lo sé, pero ha de reconocer que resulta…** - barriéndolo desde el suelo y tirándolo a su lado - **…en extremo difícil no prestar atención a un cuerpo tan esbelto, Sr. Malfoy –** sentándose a horcajadas sobre él…  
**- De todos modos, me veo en la obligación… -** deshaciéndose de ella y lanzándola por encima de su cabeza mientras recuperaba la verticalidad de un salto – **de recordarle que no están permitidas esas confianzas entre profesor y alumna** – guiñándole un ojo  
**- ¡Qué lástima!** – suspiró ella haciendo un mohín y lanzándose contra él para comenzar a intentar golpearlo.  
**- Además, estoy felizmente casado…** - esquivando y parando todos los golpes de ella.  
**- ¿De verdad es feliz en su matrimonio, Sr. Malfoy? ¿Va a destrozar mis sueños de disfrutar de usted de un modo más íntimo? – **consiguiendo encajarle un rodillazo en el abdomen aunque él volvió a asirla, ahora por el muslo y mientras la acercaba a sí, hizo que se desequilibrase y cayese de nuevo al suelo.  
**- Hoy tiene una curiosa tendencia a la horizontalidad, Srta. Brown – **comentó alejándose para que ella no lo sorprendiese de nuevo **– Y sí, me temo que soy muy feliz en mi matrimonio.  
- Lástima. –** Lavender se impulsó y mientras se levantaba de un salto, le dio una patada en la barbilla a Draco **– Yo esperaba que no se percatase de mi tendencia, he de reconocer que es un intento por seducirlo, Sr. Malfoy… pero claro, un experto seductor como usted, es normal que se percate de estos artificios. –** Acertando a golpearle repetidas veces **– Aunque parece que esté perdiendo su maña… pues ahora no se le conocen conquistas como antes.  
- Quizás se deba… -** tomando su mano y retorciéndosela junto con el brazo detrás de la espalda, hasta quedar a muy poca distancia para susurrarle **– A que sólo deseo seducir a una mujer… y esa es mi esposa.  
- Es probable… -** reconoció Lavender mientras se deshacía del agarre con un codazo en las falsas costillas de Draco **-… pero de todos modos…** - tomando sus hombros y golpeándolo de nuevo en el abdomen con la rodilla **- …permítame mantener las esperanzas.  
- La esperanza es suya, Srta. Brown… -** dijo él tomando su cintura y alzándola sobre su cabeza para lanzarla contra unos matorrales cercanos **– No seré yo quién para robársela… por muy fútil que sea el mantenerla. – **Observó cómo se levantaba trabajosamente **- ¿Cansada? – Preguntó sin rastro de ironía en su voz.  
- No… pero déjame recuperarme unos minutos.** – pidió ella **– Está siendo muy intenso… -** lo miró **– … no digas nada, ya sé que un enemigo no me daría cuartel. –** reconoció ella poniendo los ojos en blanco **– Pero se supone que íbamos a descargar mi frustración, ¿no?  
- Sí… - **respondió él divertido, acercándose **- ¿Quieres tomar algo mientras descansas?  
- No, gracias. –** negó con la cabeza – **Oye… aunque estábamos de broma… ha sido muy bonito lo que dijiste sobre Hermione. –** lo miró encandilada - ¿De verdad no te interesa ya ninguna otra mujer? – sonriente.  
**- Sí… te aseguro que no estoy sintiendo absolutamente nada a pesar de tenerte medio desnuda y a mi merced… -** riéndose **– Y conste que eres una chica muy atractiva… pero mi mente sólo piensa en la ducha que me daré esta noche**. – sonriendo lascivo.  
**- ¡Pero bueno…!** – lanzándole la toalla con la que estaba secándose - **¿En serio estás pensando en eso?  
- Lavender… soy un hombre… casado… pero un hombre al fin y al cabo** – riéndose – **Llevo mis grilletes con orgullo, porque no me pesan en absoluto al compartirlos con una mujer como Mione.  
- No creo que a ella le guste que hables así de vuestro matrimonio… -** comentó ella.  
**- Sabe que es una broma… de todos modos, - **suspirando** – no pienso en absoluto que el matrimonio sea una condena, por lo menos no en nuestro caso… -** se calló cuando una flecha impactó en medio de los dos…

Miró hacia la loma en la cual estaba Ginny practicando y la vio apuntar hacia el castillo, siguió la dirección a la que apuntaba el arco y pudo ver el cabello rojizo avanzar hacia su posición. Su ceño se frunció, pues aquello sólo auguraba problemas. Vio también cómo Crabe y Goyle se acercaban unos metros por detrás de Ron. Pero ello no impidió que todos los músculos de Draco se tensasen. Lavender lo miró y en ese instante le dio miedo… porque parecía un gato dispuesto a saltar sobre su presa.

**- Hola…** - dijo el recién llegado en tono informal - **¡Vaya, Lavender! Veo que tu gusto por los sangre limpia no ha cambiado… aunque no sé, creo que a Hermione no le gustará mucho que le robes el marido.** – mirando a Draco con desdén **– Pero bueno, Draco… cuanto has cambiado, antes eras el que despreciaba a las sangre sucias y ahora… estás rodeadito de ellas.  
- Ronald… aprecio mucho a tu madre y no quiero hacerte daño, pero si me obligas puede que ella me perdone.** – dijo entre dientes el Slytherin.  
**- ¿Tú crees? –** en tono burlón **– Es muy probable, adora las causas perdidas y aprecia más los hijos abandonados de los demás que a los propios… ¿Dónde está mi hermana? ¿Ha ido a buscar al sangre sucia de su marido o está descansando en los matorrales?  
- Haz otro comentario y lo lamentarás.** – Advirtió Draco **– Me estoy conteniendo precisamente por tu hermana y por tu madre… sigue insultándolas y no podrás abrir la boca en mucho tiempo.  
- Sí, claro… me olvidaba que eres un asesino a sangre fría… -** mirando a Lavender** - ¿No te contó aún su buena acción de las navidades? – **Sarcástico – **Mató a un montón de Mortífagos para que mis padres pudiesen recuperar el cuerpo de mi hermano muerto, otro traidor más a la sangre… y se vanaglorió de ello delante de mis narices, incluso.** – Lavender dio un paso atrás, situándose a la espalda de Draco.  
**- Tienes mucha suerte de que tus palabras no están llegando a oídos de tu hermana, Ronald…- **dijo Draco sonriendo. – **Ella no tiene tanta paciencia como yo… pero sí que tiene mi facilidad para el aprendizaje.  
- Amor… - **dijo la voz de Crabe tras Ron **- ¿Te está molestando este insecto? – **mirando a Lavender.  
**- Vince, creo que ya se iba… yo… -** nerviosa, apoyando las manos en los hombros de Draco para no caerse. **– Vete, Ron…  
- ¿Qué pasa si no me voy? –** preguntó mirando a Crabe que se acercó a Lavender y la sostuvo contra su cuerpo, abrazándola. **– ¡Pero qué estampa más dulce! Seguro que tu madre estará contenta de saber que su hija recibe tantas atenciones de chicos tan "puros" aunque traidores a la sangre. **

Ron no pudo decir nada más, una flecha aterrizó frente a sus pies y en ese instante Draco saltó sobre él, tirándolo al suelo y golpeándolo con fiereza en el rostro… Goyle lo apartó a duras penas del cuerpo de Ron y aún le asestó un par de patadas en las costillas antes de que lo alejase de su alcance. Ron se reía como un loco… hasta que una flecha se posó sobre su garganta.

Ginny había bajado de la loma y ahora sostenía el arco entre sus manos, estaba sobre su hermano, con el arco tensado y la flecha temblorosa por la tensión que estaba soportando, estaba apoyada en un punto mortal si se le disparaba… Sus manos estaban resbaladizas por el sudor frío que recorría todo su cuerpo, pero su mirada estaba fija en los ojos de su hermano… una mirada que asustó a Ron… se deslizó como pudo apoyándose en sus manos y retrocedió. En ningún momento Ginny dejó de apuntarle con el arco… hasta que desapareció entre los árboles y Greg le bajó el brazo con cautela, disparándose la flecha al suelo. Los hombros de Ginny temblaron y comenzó a llorar en silencio, dejándose abrazar por su amigo que le quitó el arco y lo lanzó lejos.

Los gemelos llegaron poco después, estaban paseando y repasando unas cuentas que sus empleados les habían enviado por lechuza tras el postre en el comedor. Cuando vieron la curiosa escena, bajaron para enterarse de lo ocurrido.

Fred fue rápidamente con su hermana, que sin decir nada se colgó de su cuello para ahora llorar con fuerza sobre su pecho… George pasó la mirada por los tres chicos, Draco estaba lejos, encendiendo un cigarrillo y sin mirarlos, Greg miraba a Ginny preocupado mientras recogía una flecha a sus pies, la misma que se le había disparado al final a la pelirroja. Lavender lloraba también contra el pecho de Vincent.

**- ¿Pero qué demonios ha ocurrido?** – Preguntó extrañado y dirigiéndose a Draco, el cual suponía el responsable de aquellos llantos **- ¿Qué les pasa a esas dos?  
- Tu hermanito del alma… -** suspiró Draco dejando salir una columna de humo **– Esta mañana rompió con Lavender, hemos descubierto que es porque tiene un muggle en su familia… -** deteniendo las protestas de Fred – **Espera a que termine de contártelo todo.** – Dándole otra calada al cigarrillo **– Vinimos aquí para que Lavender se desahogase un poco con el entrenamiento y que tu hermana empezase las prácticas de arco… El caso es que apareció Ronnie y empezó a meterse con todos, incluida tu madre… me parece que le han lavado muy bien el cerebro en este mes que pasó con Voldie… -** fumando de nuevo **– El caso es que tu hermana lanzó una flecha y fue casi la señal para que me lanzase sobre él y le diese una pequeña paliza… Lavender está dolida por la sarta de insultos que salieron por la boca de Ron, Ginny está asustada porque a estado a punto de matarlo hace unos segundos con la flecha que puso en su garganta… además, creo que ha sido un golpe muy duro darse cuenta de que ha perdido a otro hermano por culpa del cara de serpiente de Voldemort…-** suspiró – **Creo que lo mejor es volver al castillo… va a llover.** – dijo con la mirada cargada de ira contenida.

Nada más decirlo, comenzaron a caer unas gotas de lluvia. Recogió su ropa y la de Lavender, mientras subían por la ladera que llevaba al castillo, las pocas gotas se convirtieron en otra lluvia torrencial que los empapó en un segundo. Antes de entrar, Draco se quedó quieto bajo el aguacero, cerrando los ojos y respirando lentamente… como si estuviese aprovechando esos momentos en los que sólo se podía oír el ruido del agua golpeando contra todo lo que estuviese a su alcance… para calmarse y relajarse.

Harry, Hermione y todos los que estaban en la clase de pociones, aparecieron en la puerta. Él corrió al encuentro de su esposa que se abrazó a él con fuerza y susurró unas palabras en su oído, la tomó en brazos y entró en el hall... la llevaba a su dormitorio, pues necesitaba llorar tranquila y contarle todo lo sucedido. Hermione observó a su marido y bajó las escaleras despacio, sin importarle la lluvia que parecía no afectarle en absoluto… o evaporarse a su contacto, pues su ropa y su cabello no daban muestra de empaparse. Lo besó dulcemente en los labios y tomó sus manos, para hacerle saber que estaba allí, pero no hizo nada más… sólo estar con él bajo la lluvia.

-------------------------------------

**Aquella noche…**

**- ¿Cómo te encuentras?** – Preguntó Draco a Lavender.

Estaban en el "apartamento" de Neville y Luna. Tras el incidente habían decidido cenar en la Sala de las Conspiraciones, pero Luna les propuso que fuese en su lado de la torre, para variar un poco. Los gemelos se habían encargado de pedir la comida a los elfos de las cocinas y un banquete descansaba en el aparador de los Longbottom, aún no habían comido casi nada.

La sala de estar era más amplia que la zona de sofás del hogar de los Malfoy, les venía bien porque además de los tres matrimonios y los gemelos estaban Crabe, Goyle y Lavender… poco a poco habían aparecido más personas no invitadas a la reunión. Las hermanas Patil, Seamus, Dean, Cho y algunas amigas de las chicas. Casi parecía una fiesta si no fuese por la solemnidad y la tristeza que se respiraba en el ambiente.

**- Mejor **– respondió Lavender que estaba sentada en el regazo de Crabe, no se había separado de él en toda la tarde. Cerró los ojos mientras él acariciaba su cabello y recostó su cabeza contra su hombro. **– Gracias. **– susurró**.- Gracias por… defenderme así.  
- No tienes nada que agradecerme… ojalá no hubiese sido necesario **– se lamentó Draco y la dejó para volver con su mujer.  
**- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – **Preguntó Colin Creevey mirando a Draco. **– Ron se ha pasado al bando contrario, vale… pero nosotros también somos muchos y estamos preparándonos como un ejército… - **mirando ahora a Harry **- ¿Qué vamos a hacer al respecto?  
- Colin… - **dijo Hermione en voz baja **– no es tan fácil… no sabemos realmente cuales son sus planes ni cuando los van a llevar a cabo… - **suspiró **– Tenemos que esperar… pero en lugar de hacerlo sentados en el sofá… seguiremos preparándonos para que no nos pillen desprevenidos.  
- Tienes razón, Hermione… -** dijo Padma **– Esto es una guerra y no podemos darnos por vencidos sólo porque uno de los nuestros nos haya traicionado… **

Durante casi toda la noche, se despidieron a las tres de la madrugada, estuvieron haciendo planes para endurecer cada vez más los entrenamientos del Ejército de Dumbledore. Muchos se dieron cuenta de que eso iba a provocar que no tuviesen casi ni un minuto libre a lo largo de la semana, entre las clases normales, los deberes y las prácticas… sólo podrían dormir en el tiempo que les quedase. Pero estaban decididos a no acobardarse y a hacer frente a lo que fuese que les esperase en el futuro.

Los últimos en irse fueron Draco, Hermione, Lavender y Vincent, Lavender se acercó a Draco y le pidió una cosa al oído, él se sonrió y miró a Vince antes de aceptar.

-------------------------------------

**- ¿Qué te pidió Lavender?** – le preguntó Hermione de camino a su dormitorio.  
**- Sólo que le hiciese un pequeño favor… nada más.** – besando la mejilla de Mione y estrechándola contra sí – **Es una sorpresa, lo verás en el baile…** - sonriéndose.  
**- ¡Qué bien! –** murmuró ella mirándolo traviesa **– Yo también te tengo una pequeña sorpresa para entonces… aunque hay una que te tengo reservada para esta misma noche… -** mordiéndose el labio inferior en un gesto que encendió los sentidos de Draco.  
**- ¿El tipo de sorpresa que hará que esta noche no peguemos ojo?** – preguntó él acariciando su cintura y besando su nuca mientras ella tecleaba la combinación para abrir el cuadro.  
**- Puede… -** dijo ella riéndose nerviosa y deslizándose hasta el interior de la Sala **– Pero no te lo puedo decir hasta que no estés desnudo y en cama… -** mirándolo lasciva mientras comenzaba a desabrochar su camisa.  
**- Es un placer para mí…** - besándola y bajando lentamente la cremallera del sueter de ella **-… cumplir tus órdenes…** - deslizando la prenda por su cabeza y lanzándola por la habitación.  
**- ¿Es eso cierto, Sr. Malfoy?** – susurró ella en sus labios mientras le quitaba la camisa y acariciaba sus nalgas sobre los vaqueros.  
**- Por supuesto, Sra. Malfoy –** atrapando su labio inferior entre sus dientes y mordiéndolo con suavidad, logrando que un gemido escapase de la garganta de su esposa.

Dejaron las palabras por un momento pues sus labios estaban demasiado ocupados en saborear la piel del otro, las manos se deslizaban inquietas para alejar toda la ropa de sus cuerpos que tanto ansiaban unirse… todo lo ocurrido durante aquel día desapareció de sus mentes para dejar paso al más puro sentimiento que los gobernaba… el intenso amor que ambos se profesaban.

Draco se arrodilló frente a Hermione para bajar con calculada lentitud sus pantalones, pues así podía besar cada centímetro de piel que quedaba al descubierto para él, en cuanto desaparecieron bajo los tobillos de su esposa, la tomó en brazos y besándola con fuerza la guió hasta el lecho… Ella sonrió y besó su cuello, subiendo hasta su oído, atrapando el lóbulo entre sus labios antes de susurrarle…

**- Ten cuidado… dragón…** - con voz ronca y seductora –** Estás cargando con mercancía muy valiosa. –** riéndose con deleite.  
**- Siempre has sido una joya para mí… -** posándola con cuidado en el mullido colchón.  
**- Pues me da la impresión de que ahora vas a tener una insoportable tendencia a mimarme en exceso –** sonriendo mientras lo atraía hacia ella, evitando que se demorase más en sus atenciones.  
**- Gatita… **- suspiró él al sentir cómo lo rodeaba con sus piernas, hundiéndolo más en ella **- ¿Qué quieres decir? – **no pudiendo resistir el deseo de besarla.

Pero Hermione no podía hablar ahora, estaba demasiado concentrada en sentir a su marido con los cinco sentidos agudizados hasta un inimaginable punto… había esperado mucho tiempo para decírselo, no se enfadaría por unos segundos más… sobre todo si eran ocupados en tan deliciosa empresa.

Sus uñas se clavaron en la espalda de Draco, como cada noche y cada mañana, no pudiendo evitarlo y no siendo consciente jamás de que lo hacía… pero para él jamás había sido una molestia aquellas marcas, incluso las lucía con orgullo cuando se quitaba la camiseta… su esposa era una mujer que no se inhibía en la cama… en todos los sentidos de la palabra: era una fiera… y él tenía el privilegio de disfrutar con ella en aquellos primitivos instantes en los que desaparecía por completo todo rastro de control de ella.

Ahogó un grito con sus labios, recibiéndolo con placer, abandonándose él a la urgencia que ella había marcado… hasta que su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de absoluto gozo y sintió los besos de Mione en él, dirigiéndose de nuevo a su oído para susurrarle las palabras más dulces que jamás creyó escuchar en un momento así.

**- Estoy embarazada.**

_-------------------------------------_

_Me encanta dejaros con la boca abierta… porque me imagino que esta revelación al menos habrá hecho moverse unos milímetros vuestras mandíbulas… si no es así, podéis corregirme. Sin embargo algo me dice que más de uno se lo estaba esperando y casi podría afirmar que le estaba tardando el anuncio._

_Con respecto a Ronald… no quedará aquí la cosa, ahora sí que es considerado baja por todos los del Ejército de Dumbledore, aunque parezca mentira el sentimiento de traición es más fuerte que el pensar que un amigo se ha tomado unas "vacaciones forzosas". Tened en cuenta que muchos confiaban en que Draco o Dumbledore fuesen a rescatarlo y que si no lo habían hecho ya era porque tenían un plan. La verdad es que no tenían ninguno… pero eso no lo reconocerán ante nadie._

_Por cierto, no tengo ni idea de cómo es el tiro con arco, si alguno de los lectores practica tal disciplina, por favor no se sienta ofendido por lo explicado en esa parte del capítulo, ha sido con toda mi buena intención._

_Besos,  
Madie_


	24. Huespedes

_Lo prometido… es deuda ;)  
Sí, aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo… en el que os dejo con algunas sorpresas y poca lectura… Me temo que no he podido escribir más esta vez, pero bueno, también hubo un capítulo antes de tiempo ;)_

--------------------------------------------

**24.-Huéspedes.**

Desde el instante en que Hermione le comunicó su estado de buena esperanza a Draco, éste no dejó de pensar en la responsabilidad que ello conllevaba… por supuesto que estaba pletórico por la maravillosa noticia, aquello les ayudaría a sobrellevar mejor el dolor que aún los dominaba en algunos momentos por aquel niño perdido, igual que le proporcionaba una maravillosa sensación de júbilo continuo y se sorprendía observando a Hermione cada vez más a menudo y sonriendo como un tonto al descender con su mirada hacia el abdomen de su esposa, aquel en el que estaba gestándose su hijo. Pero la reinante en los momentos siguientes, era la sensación de inseguridad general que reinaba por doquier. Decidieron no decir nada del estado de Hermione a sus amigos, para asegurarse de que todo marchaba bien.

Por ello en el día siguiente al privado anuncio, se reunió con Harry bien temprano por la mañana para acordar con él un nuevo sistema de entrenamiento: endureciendo ciertos aspectos y unificando las enseñanzas de ambos. Aquella misma tarde les comunicó la decisión de formar varios equipos a los que enseñaría disciplinas especiales dentro de lo que era la defensa muggle… Tras un juego de guerra en el que dos equipos homogéneos aplicaron todo lo aprendido hasta la fecha, decidió quién debería ir en cada grupo y quien continuaría con el entrenamiento básico, por así llamarlo.

Dos de los grupos tuvieron un comienzo conjunto, se prepararon en tiro con arco… En ese se encontraban Ginny y Luna. Las dos muchachas terminaban agotadas cada tarde en la que luchaban por hacerse con el manejo del arco… pero a la semana siguiente el grupo al que pertenecía Ginny, el más reducido de todos con sólo diez integrantes, inició la siguiente y compleja fase de su instrucción: las armas de fuego; mientras los otros continuaban con los distintos tipos de arcos: arco corto, compuesto, largo y galés, incluso Luna y otros dos compañeros aprendieron a manejar una ballesta.

Los demás continuaban aprendiendo a luchar y defenderse, hubo unos cuantos que pasaron a formar un tercer equipo en el cual también se especializaron en el uso de distintas armas contundentes casuales. Otros, los más ágiles, pasaron a trabajar más con las armas blancas como las espadas o las hachas… igual que hubo algunos que se esforzaron en especializarse en las armas arrojadizas. Llegando más de uno a tener una puntería en absoluto envidiable y muchas veces temible.

Mientras tanto, Draco y Harry se entregaron de un modo casi obsesivo en que combinasen todo lo aprendido y prepararlos para lo inesperado. No era extraño que, sin previo aviso, atacasen a alguno de sus discípulos al azar en mitad de un pasillo o incluso en el comedor. Fueron muchos los que sufrieron el efecto de los hechizos en sus carnes antes de aprender a llevar permanentemente un escudo, igual que hubo algún que otro atragantamiento o chillido cuando una daga se clavaba frente a su plato, al lado de su mano o en medio de sus piernas. Los dos instructores habían llevado el lema de Mad-Eye a su más extremo sentido ¡Alerta Permanente!

--------------------------------------------

**- Este fin de semana no hay entrenamiento… - **dijo Lavender durante el desayuno del viernes.

El Ejército de Dumbledore, que cada día hacía más honor a su nombre, había ocupado el tiempo libre a lo largo de un mes en el cual asistían a clase por la mañana, la mayoría aprovechaba para poner al día sus tareas durante la hora de la comida y empleaban prácticamente toda la tarde en entrenar en los terrenos de la escuela. Nadie había protestado siquiera cuando se amplió el tiempo de entrenamiento a los fines de semana en los que también dedicaban las tardes completas. Los entrenamientos para los partidos de Quidditch se habían incluso relegado a las mañanas de fin de semana o algunas noches entre semana. Muchos veían la preocupación y la determinación de Draco en sus ojos… parecía que el Slytherin estaba corriendo una carrera contra el tiempo. Más de uno se había contagiado de aquella premura y obsesión y era un sentimiento que estaba en el interior de todos… realmente se estaban preparando para una guerra.

**- ¿Cómo?** – Se sorprendió Draco, pues no había sido una pregunta, sino una afirmación categórica.  
**- Que este fin de semana no vamos a entrenar… -** le respondió mirándolo seria – **En quince días es el baile y muchas de nosotras aún no hemos podido comprar nuestros vestidos. Hay visita a Hogsmeade durante los dos fines de semana… y en ellos no habrá entrenamiento –** Entornando los ojos con una determinación que dejaba a las claras que era mejor que no le llevasen la contraria.

Nadie se había olvidado del baile, aunque lo pareciese por la frenética actividad en el campo de entrenamiento… sino que unos pocos pasaban noches enteras en vela practicando sus actuaciones para el baile. Incluso los profesores eran conscientes del esfuerzo hercúleo que sus alumnos realizaban a lo largo de la semana. Admiraban el trabajo y el empeño que se tomaban en aprender todo aquello que pudiese servirles en la lucha… Flitwick era uno de los más orgullosos, no sólo no les ponía deberes sino que algunas de sus clases las dedicaba a que practicasen lo aprendido en la clase vespertina de Harry o les enseñaba hechizos y trucos útiles.

El que permanecía inamovible de su política de ensayos diarios era Snape, pero en más de una ocasión no podía protestar con respecto a la elaboración de las pociones… pues incluso Neville había mejorado con creces gracias al refuerzo de las clases de Hermione. Incluso había tenido que ponerle más de un sobresaliente a Harry.

**- De acuerdo…** - Draco miraba a Vince que le hacía gestos para que no contrariase a Lavender. **– De todos modos, nos vendrá bien un descanso.** – concedió.

Aquella mañana Dumbledore estaba muy sonriente en la mesa del desayuno y pidió a los prefectos que comunicasen a los demás alumnos que no quería que nadie se fuese del comedor antes de comunicarles una agradable noticia. Por eso no sorprendió a nadie que, cuando todos los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban sentados en las mesas de sus casas, Dumbledore se pusiese en pie y llamase su atención.

**- Me complace comunicaros que durante unas semanas tendremos unos invitados de honor y algunos de vuestros compañeros se irán temporalmente. **– Hubo murmullos en todas las mesas y algunas risitas nerviosas – **El Ministerio de Magia ha accedido a una propuesta común de varios países para realizar un proyecto de intercambio de estudiantes. Muchachos, por favor… - **haciendo un gesto con las manos indicando que se levantasen, así hicieron unos cuantos de cada casa, veinte en total **– Ellos serán los que tengan el privilegio de encontrarse con otros magos en sus propios colegios y de representarnos en aquellos países que visiten, han sido escogidos por su aplicación a los estudios y tras pasar un examen de conocimientos en los que se incluían las lenguas de los lugares que visitarán… -** mirando divertido por encima de sus gafas de media luna **– No os vayáis a creer que ha sido una elección fácil o que se ha realizado de un modo arbitrario. – todos** se rieron y él sonrió. **– Id al hall de entrada, allí la profesora McGonagall os dará una serie de instrucciones. Suerte, disfrutad y aprovechad esta oportunidad. **

Los veinte alumnos recogieron sus cosas y se despidieron de sus amigos antes de salir por la puerta principal del comedor, visiblemente nerviosos. Casi a punto de cruzar el umbral, uno de ellos soltó la mochila y fue corriendo a la mesa de Gryffindor, era Cho Chang. Había cambiado mucho desde el año anterior en que estaba llorando cada poco, ahora volvía a ser un poco la de antes, no sonreía tanto pero sí tenía de nuevo la energía y ganas de vivir de siempre. Se abalanzó sobre Goyle y lo besó con fuerza y pasión, mientras él la abrazaba, pegándola contra su cuerpo… Cuando el beso se rompió, Cho guiñó un ojo a Greg y se fue corriendo para encontrarse con sus compañeros de intercambio.

**- ¿Ehem? – **Miraron todos a Gregory Goyle, sonrientes mientras él parecía un poco avergonzado.  
**- Vale…** - reconoció – **Estamos juntos desde hace tres semanas.** – recibiendo una fuerte palmada de Vincent y un puñetazo cariñoso en el brazo por parte de Draco **– Poco a poco está superando lo de Cedric…  
- ¿Puedo continuar, Sr. Goyle? **– Preguntó Dumbledore sonriente desde el estrado para profesores **– Me alegro de su relación con la Srta. Chang, por cierto… pero creo que sus compañeros quieren que termine el discurso para enterarse de quienes serán nuestros invitados.-** Greg se puso más colorado todavía y no dijo nada, sólo agachó la cabeza. **– Bien. Nosotros recibiremos a unos pocos alumnos procedentes de dos países… Dad la bienvenida a los alumnos de la Escuela para Jóvenes Talentos de los Estados Unidos… **

Las puertas volvieron a abrirse y un grupo de varios chicos y chicas, diez en total, entraron ordenadamente precedidos por un hombre alto y moreno de mirada penetrante que avanzaba a grandes zancadas hacia la mesa presidencial. Allí saludó afablemente a Dumbledore y tomó un asiento de los que estaban libres a su diestra, mientras los alumnos formaban una fila ante ellos con la vista hacia los alumnos. Vestían de manera informal, no llevaban túnica ni seña alguna que los identificase como pertenecientes a un colegio en especial. Desde los vaqueros raídos y adornados de cadenas de uno de ellos, hasta la casi inexistente minifalda de una chica morena cuyas piernas estaban acaparando buena parte de las miradas masculinas.

Otro hombre apareció por las puertas, caminando más lentamente y con un porte casi regio, cuando llegó a la mesa saludó a Dumbledore también con una reverencia y subió con el mismo caminar elegante, vestía una sencilla túnica de mago con una discreta insignia de la bandera americana a la altura del corazón, situándose entre Dumbledore y el otro hombre.

**- Os presento al Sr. Stevens, embajador de los Estados Unidos de América en nuestro país **– El de la insignia hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza – **y al profesor Scott,** – el alto saludó un poco más informalmente con la mano y sonrió un poco **- acompañarán a sus alumnos durante estos días. Ahora, demos la bienvenida a unos nuevos y viejos amigos al mismo tiempo… los alumnos de Durmstrang… **

En esta ocasión, la expectación era diferente entre todas las mesas, se preguntaban quién habría sustituido a Karkarof en la dirección de la escuela del norte de Europa. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, las dudas se disiparon rápidamente… un hombre mayor y de cabello canoso, aunque complexión atlética, avanzaba delante del grupo de también diez alumnos entre chicos y chicas, ataviados con los abrigos de pieles característicos de su escuela, asentada en una zona de clima casi extremo. Pero los vítores se comenzaron a oír cuando se percataron que tras ellos avanzaba Victor Krum, con un traje de sastre y también portando una insignia con la bandera de Bulgaria en la solapa.

Los de Durmstrang se situaron al otro lado del estrado al que se encontraban los americanos, su representante saludó a Dumbledore y cuando le llegó el turno a Krum, recibió un fuerte abrazo del director.

**- Permitidme presentaros al nuevo embajador de Bulgaria en nuestro país, el Sr. Krum, la mayoría lo recordaréis de su participación en el Campeonato de los Tres Magos** – no pudiendo reprimirse y dándole una palmada al joven que sonrió y saludó a todos con una inclinación de cabeza **– También os presento al profesor Jorgerson. Ellos también disfrutarán de nuestra hospitalidad durante el intercambio.** – Los vítores se volvieron a hacer ensordecedores – **muy bien, vamos a hacer a nuestros invitados partícipes de nuestras costumbres, algo que no ocurrió en aquella ocasión de dos años atrás, pero ahora ellos pasarán a ser durante este tiempo… alumnos de Hogwarts, con sus beneficios y sus consecuencias. –** guiñándoles un ojo a todos mientras la profesora McGonagall aparecía con el taburete y el Sombrero Seleccionador. **– Todos vosotros vais a ser seleccionados en una de las casas de nuestra escuela, - **explicó a los recién llegados – **nuestros fundadores nos dejaron este sombrero para que él determine a qué casa corresponde aquello que escondéis en vuestro interior.**

La profesora McGonagall se acercó a ambos profesores invitados que le dieron cada uno una lista, luego tomó su habitual lugar al lado del taburete, sosteniendo el Sombrero Seleccionador y con ambos pergaminos en la mano comenzó a decir nombres… El primero en aparecer, un tal Jack Tolliver, era el americano que llevaba los pantalones dos tallas más grande y repleto de tachuelas y cadenas, miró primero a su profesor y este asintió con una sonrisa, luego se sentó en el taburete y miró hacia arriba, mientras el Sombrero se posaba sobre su cabeza… pronto se oyó la voz ronca que proclamó que iría con los de Ravenclaw… que explotaron de entusiasmo al ser los primeros en ser nombrados. El nuevo Ravenclaw se acercó a su mesa donde fue acogido calurosamente por todos.

El siguiente fue Christopher Raynolds, el sombrero casi lo rozó antes de gritar "Gryffindor", él lo miró extrañado mientras se acercaba a su mesa donde era igual de bien recibido que su compañero, una lluvia de palmadas amistosas y un mar de sonrisas lo arropó hasta invitarlo a sentarse. El comedor quedó en silencio cuando McGonagall citó a Christine Raynolds, evidentemente la hermana del anterior y así mismo la chica de la diminuta minifalda, igual que con su hermano el Sombrero no llegó a posarse de todo antes de declararla Gryffindor. Se apresuró a reunirse con su hermano.

La tercera de los americanos era una chica menuda y que vestía ropas holgadas que no eran capaces de ocultar su extrema delgadez, con ella el Sombrero estuvo bastante tiempo… pero pronto indicó que pertenecía a la casa Slytherin, cuyos miembros aplaudieron moderadamente su selección y la recibieron aunque no con tantos aspavientos. Robert Jackson fue el primer Hufflepuf, Albert Couper fue el siguiente Slytherin, Margaret O'Connell la tercera Gryffindor, Olivia Simmons la tercera Slytherin… Justin Rafferty se unió a Hufflepuf y Claudia Larson a Ravenclaw.

Le tocaba el turno a los Durmstrang, aunque todos supusieron que irían a parar la gran mayoría a Slytherin, no en vano era una escuela en la que se primaba la enseñanza de las Artes Oscuras y durante el año en que tuvo lugar el Campeonato de los Tres Magos, se sentaron siempre con los de la casa de la serpiente. No sorprendió a nadie que Dimitri fuese Slytherin, pero sí el que Adrianna, la segunda en ser seleccionada, fuese a Gryffindor, así como el tercero, Vladimir. Katerina, Misha y Sasha, los dos últimos nombres que a pesar de su sonido femenino a muchos oídos, eran dos recios estudiantes de último curso, fueron también a Slytherin. Ivan fue el útlimo Gryffindor. Natasha y Piotr pasaron a engrosar la mesa Ravenclaw y Boris fue el único Hufflepuf de los Durmstrang

**- Ahora que cada uno sabe a dónde pertenece, os cedo el honor de explicarle a nuestros huéspedes el significado de pertenecer a cada casa… por ello esta mañana no tendréis clases. ¡Disfrutad! –** Dijo Dumbledore como discurso final y se levantó para irse acompañado de los dos profesores y el embajador de Estados Unidos. Victor habló unas palabras con él antes de bajar del estrado para acercarse a saludar a sus amigos.  
**- Hola, chicos… ¿Contentos de verme? –** dijo sonriente mientras besaba las mejillas de Hermione y Ginny **- ¿A que no lo esperabais?  
- Podías habernos dicho algo en el banquete, Victor… -** le regañó suavemente Hermione – **Me encanta verte y mucho más el saber que estarás por un tiempo…** - abrazándolo complacida **- ¿Por cuánto disfrutaremos de vuestra compañía?** – preguntó  
**- Se supone que por un mes… -** respondió él con rostro ligeramente sombrío – Si todo va bien, eso sí.  
**- ¡Oye!** – Exclamó Christopher, el nuevo Gryffindor **- ¡Tú eres Victor Krum, el buscador de la selección Búlgara!  
- Sí, aunque me he retirado para convertirme en embajador de mi país. –** sonrió un poco azorado, nunca le había gustado llamar la atención – **Te agradecería que hoy sólo fuese Victor… nada más.  
- Sabes que con nosotros siempre puedes. –** comentó Mione.  
**- ¡Y tú eres Harry Potter! **– siguió Christopher, ganándose ahora un codazo de su hermana - **¡Hey, Chris, es verdad… mira la cicatriz!  
- Compórtate, por favor… -** dijo entre dientes con una sonrisa **– Perdonad a mi hermano, es muy bueno con los estudios pero las relaciones sociales… no son lo suyo.  
- No pasa nada, estoy acostumbrado…** - se encogió de hombros Harry.  
**- ¡Christine, dentro de dos semanas habrá una fiesta en la cual las damas invitamos a los chicos! ¿Quieres venir con nosotras a comprar un vestido mañana?** – Propuso Lavender.  
**- Será genial…** - agradeció ella.  
**- Perdón… ¿podéis rresponderrme a una prregunta?** – pidió Vladimir educadamente a Draco **- ¿Porr qué llevas los colorres de otrra casa y te sientas aquí? –** no estaba molesto, sólo confundido.  
**- Porque digamos que me he convertido en un Gryffindor consorte… -** respondió Draco divertido mientras tomaba la mano de Hermione

--------------------------------------------

Pasaron aquella mañana charlando con sus nuevos compañeros, cuando salieron del comedor les hicieron una visita guiada por el castillo, indicándoles el modo de entrar en la torre, mostrándoles las habitaciones, enseñándoles las normas, presentándoles a los fantasmas… Hasta que después de la comida, tocó el turno de hablar del E.D. y de su posible participación en él. Les pareció algo muy "genial", sobre todo a los americanos…

Cuando llegaron a los terrenos en los que entrenaban, pudieron comprobar que los nuevos Gryffindor no eran los únicos que se habían emocionado con la idea y allí vieron a los Ravenclaw y Hufflepuf también esperando para conocer aquella curiosa idea de sus colegas británicos. En cuanto vieron la organización con la que todo se hacía y la meticulosidad tanto de Draco como de Harry… no hubo duda de que quedaron prendados del ejército.

--------------------------------------------

**Sábado en Hogsmeade…**

Los carruajes bajaban repletos de jóvenes ansiosos por hacer su compras para el baile, sobre todo las chicas, puesto que eran ellas quienes invitaban y quienes más lucirían al ser un acontecimiento en que llevaban la voz cantante… El interior de cada uno de ellos vibraba con los chismorreos sobre quién invitaba a quién, las actuaciones eran otro misterio… pero buena parte del parloteo tenía referencia a lo que llevarían puesto.

El grupito ahora aumentado por los hermanos Raynolds, que resultaron ser gemelos, y por los callados Adrianna e Ivan. Fueron directos al sastre de Draco, habían acordado que era el mejor modo de encargar todos los vestidos sin tener que recorrer Hogsmeade entero para hallar no sólo una tela sino a alguien que lo cosiese, así como la idea de que las chicas se comprasen uno ya confeccionado… provocó que al menos Draco y Vincent mirasen de reojo y con incredulidad a Hermione y Lavender.

**- Será carísimo, Draco…** - protestaba Hermione mientras subían las escaleras hacia la sastrería **– No te pienses que todos tienen tus ingresos…  
- No lo pienso… pero por favor… deja de protestar.** – suspiró Draco **- ¡Si no fuese porque tendría que matar a todo el que pusiese los ojos en ti… insistiría en que fueses desnuda para librarme de tus protestas! ¡Ni que fuese un pecado que un hombre le regale un vestido a su esposa! –** con los ojos en blanco y tono hastiado, no prestaba realmente atención a las protestas de Mione, pues había llegado a un acuerdo con el sastre, del cual no pensaba decir ni pio.  
**- Bueno… Mione, tiene algo de razón, Draco… -** murmuró Lavender **– Yo no puedo permitirme tampoco nada demasiado costoso.  
- Tú no te preocupes de las etiquetas… que son cosa mía –** dijo Crabe tras ella **– Sólo preocúpate de los diseños, telas y adornos…   
- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Vin? –** Se enfrentó Lavender a su ahora pareja.  
**- Que a este paso terminaré opinando como Draco… o los mato a todos o no protestas porque te quiera hacer un regalo… -** sonriendo.

Las protestas cesaron por completo una vez estuvieron dentro de la sastrería, las chicas siguieron a la modista a un cuarto contiguo mientras ellos permitían que el sastre, el Sr. Jarvis, les tomase las medidas. De tanto en tanto se oían las exclamaciones de las muchachas, lo que divertía sobre todo a Draco. Cuando ya sólo quedaba Ivan por medirse, apareció Victor sofocado.

**- Perdón por el retraso, pero tuve que mediar en un ligero altercado provocado por dos señoritas de Durmstrang y su desacuerdo con unas cintas… - **haciendo un ademán para restar importancia **– Estoy deseando que esa fiesta tenga lugar… me está dando más problemas que una recepción en la embajada… -** suspiró aceptando el refresco que le tendía Draco.  
**- Consuélate sabiendo que no eres el único que ha de sufrir por las féminas en el día de hoy… -** comentó en un susurro – **La otra habitación está a rebosar de muchachitas que desean pagar sus propios vestidos.  
- ¡No lo permitirás! **– Exclamó Krum, falsamente escandalizado.  
**- Ya me he ocupado de eso. – **guiñándole un ojo al Sr. Jarvis. **– Ahora relájate y disfruta.**

Durante toda la mañana permanecieron en el establecimiento del sastre, pues no era sólo tomar las medidas, también debían decidir los colores y el corte de los trajes, así como los complementos… para Draco aquello fue sencillo, sólo llevaría un fajín y acordó con el sastre que fuese del mismo color que el vestido de Hermione. Eran casi las tres cuando salieron de nuevo a las calles de Hogsmeade, para dirigirse hambrientos a las Tres Escobas.

A pesar de ser casi veinte personas, no hubo ningún problema para poder comer tranquilos, Rosmerta les cedió un reservado y les atendió personalmente. Los extranjeros se derritieron ante el delicioso sabor de la cerveza de mantequilla, para luego disfrutar de un festín con buena parte de las maravillas que había en el menú de las Tres Escobas.

El tema principal de la conversación fueron los trajes, entre otras cosas si tanto el Sr. Jarvis, como la Sra. Smith serían capaces de tenerlos listos para el día adecuado, ya que era tan poco el tiempo que quedaba hasta la fecha del baile. Draco los tranquilizó diciéndoles que lo había consultado anteriormente con ellos y que no le dieron importancia al tiempo. Al llegar los postres se disculpó un momento y se levantó de la mesa, Mione hizo lo mismo y lo siguió hasta el vestíbulo que comunicaba los reservados con el resto de la taberna.

**- ¿A dónde vas? –** le preguntó.  
**- Quiero hacer un recado sin que vengan todos… **- besando sus labios – **Tranquila, no es nada peligroso.  
- ¿Me lo prometes? –** pidió ella tomando su mano – **Reconozco que no me encuentro tranquila estando fuera del castillo…** - bajando la mirada. **– mucho menos si te alejas de mi lado…  
- Lo sé, gatita. –** tomando su barbilla con una mano para hacer que lo mirase **– Pero te prometo que no va a pasar nada, es sólo cruzar la calle y volver. –** besándola de nuevo, ahora con más ternura aún.

El temor de Hermione era debido a que no habían tenido una salida tranquila en todo lo que llevaban de curso y el saber que Draco iba a estar solo, que no tendría a nadie para apoyarlo, era lo que le hacía temer por la seguridad de su marido. Pero se obligó a sonreír y hacer que no pasaba nada delante de sus amigos, pues ellos no tenían por qué compartir su preocupación. Aunque no pudo evitar suspirar al verlo entrar de nuevo, veinte minutos más tarde.

--------------------------------------------

_Y hasta aquí puedo escribir… ;)_

_Sí, lo sé… más personajes, más intriga y ¿qué ha ido a hacer Draco? Las respuestas en el próximo capítulo… En la misma Fan-Web, a la misma Fan-Fecha… vale, sí… tengo la noche friki. Estoooo… iba a comentaros que espero poder hacer algo el fin de semana que viene, pero no quiero prometer nada… no vaya a ser que luego me sea imposible._


	25. Baile de Damas I

_Saludos a todos:_

_La primera entrega al fin del tan esperado Baile de Damas… y esta vez tendréis que esperar para saber cómo sigue, porque mañana me voy de viaje y no podré escribir este domingo, por eso he intentado con todas mis fuerzas daros al menos un capitulito hoy._

----------------------------------------------

**25.- Baile de Damas. I**

Durante quince días los pasillos del castillo estuvieron en permanente ebullición, varios grupitos de chicas parloteaban sin cesar de una clase a otra acerca de sus vestidos o de las actuaciones que habría, aquél era el principal tema de conversación, pues no se sabía nada acerca de quién actuaría o no, se estaba guardando un increíble secreto para lo que solía ser el nivel de Hogwarts. Ni siquiera aquellos que serían los protagonistas se vanagloriaban o pavoneaban acerca de su posible participación.

La ampliada Cuadrilla de la Muerte seguía sin hacer caso a las habladurías o miradas curiosas que se producían a su paso, pocos eran los que se atrevían a decirles algo directamente a la cara y la mayoría se conformaba con cuchichear a su espalda o lanzarles aviesas miradas de odio y envidia. Pues salvo aquellos más cercanos al grupo o pertenecientes a la casa de la cual provenían casi todos sus integrantes, Gryffindor, no se entendía o apoyaba el que estuviesen casados o se divirtiesen de un modo inocente.

Se habían exagerado con exceso las "aventuras" con los Mortífagos y muchos pensaban realmente que buena parte de ellos eran asesinos, los que estaban en el Ejército de Dumbledore sólo adjudicaban el adjetivo a uno de ellos y teniendo en cuenta el refuerzo en los entrenamientos, cada vez estaban más seguros de que a Draco le iba muy bien el sobrenombre de "El Asesino". Aunque sólo fuese para intimidar a aquellos con los que se enfrentase en un futuro. El detalle que muchas veces echaba por tierra aquella teoría era el modo en que se comportaba una vez terminadas las clases:

En cuanto el silbato marcaba el fin de la batalla o el entrenamiento, Draco lanzaba las armas a un lado y corría a encontrarse con su esposa a la que más de una vez sorprendía por la espalda, la tomaba en brazos para izarla y besarla con dulzura y pasión contenida. Los instructores y sus amigos se reunían con ellos, ya recogidos todos los enseres, para volver al castillo y asearse, siempre acompañados por las vanas y débiles protestas de Hermione para que le permitiese caminar. Esa transformación tan radical de general impasible y cruel en un amante divertido y tierno, era lo que desconcertaba a más de uno.

----------------------------------------------

**- ¡No puedo creerme que esta noche sea la noche del baile!** – Exclamaba Luna mientras se dirigían de nuevo a la sastrería **- ¡Tengo unas ganas de ver cómo ha quedado el vestido! –** aferrándose al brazo de Neville con ilusión.  
**- Yo también estoy deseando verlo… -** reconoció Adriana sonriendo ilusionada – **Aunque todavía no tengo muy claro con quién voy a ir.  
- ¿Aún hoy no sabes con quién vas? –** Preguntó Lavender horrorizada **– Yo pensé que ibas con Ivan** – señalando al compañero de Adriana.  
**- No, yo voy con mi novia…** - aclaró él – **Katerina es mi novia desde que empezamos el colegio.  
- ¿Y por qué no viene con nosotros? –** Preguntó ahora Ginny intrigada **– Todos dábamos por sentado que tú y Adriana erais pareja… os lleváis tan bien** – añadió como explicación.  
- **Nos llevamos bien porque somos vecinos de toda la vida… -** aclaró ahora ella **– Pero él y Katerina son la verdadera pareja de Moscú. –** riéndose de las caras de desconcierto de sus amigos – **Yo soy la que siempre tiene problemas para encontrar pareja para los actos sociales…** - encogiéndose de hombros **– y eso que Ivan siempre me ayuda presentándome a sus amigos… - **negando con la cabeza **– pero soy un caso perdido.  
- Bueno, no sé si a estas alturas podríamos solucionarlo…** - murmuró Lavender, su gesto de concentración indicaba que en su cabeza estaban trabajando todos los engranajes que movían su amplio conocimiento social **– Quizás si recurrimos a alguien de un curso inferior… o de otra casa…** - mirando a Crabe – **¿Vin, sabes de alguien de Slytherin…?  
- No te molestes, Lavender… -** la interrumpió Adriana **- …la verdad es que ya tengo un par de nombres en mente… sólo necesitaría hablar contigo en privado unos segundos para que me aclares unos aspectos…** - recibió una mirada significativa de Ivan **– No estamos en Rusia… -** dijo ella firme.  
**- Haz lo que quieras…** - suspiró él.

Una vez en la sastrería se repitió la escena de las chicas desapareciendo en una habitación, esta vez no esperaban a Victor, pues sabían que él había ido a recoger su traje con antelación ya que su presencia a lo largo de aquella jornada era necesaria en el castillo. Los chicos comenzaron a desnudarse para probarse sus chaqués, la ropa masculina pocos cambios podía sufrir de un evento a otro, pero de todos modos el traje de Draco parecía distinto, cuando se lo vieron puesto descubrieron que en realidad no era el típico traje de gala con capa, sino que constaba de un ajustado pantalón que daba la sensación por momentos de marcar cada músculo de sus piernas y de pronto parecía no rozar siquiera su piel, una camisa sencilla y de cuello mao en el que una pajarita era el único adorno aparte de los gemelos de plata, pues no se veían los diminutos botones a menos que un ligero haz de luz incidiese en ellos y los hiciese brillar, la chaqueta era corta y de una tela aterciopelada que creaba unos curiosos reflejos cuando le daba la luz… la única nota de color la ponía el fajín, de un intenso y brillante terciopelo verde. Al verlo, Draco había sonreído pues el color y la tela del vestido de Hermione ya no era un secreto para él… lo que provocó un profundo deseo por verla con él puesto.

**- Es muy curioso… - **comentó Harry con respecto al traje de Draco mientras luchaba por abrocharse los gemelos. Él no se había arriesgado a cambiar mucho de lo que conocía, sólo había seguido el consejo de Draco en acortar la capa y adaptar un poco el traje a su cuerpo, más ancho en los hombros y más estrecho en la cintura. **– Me recuerdas a un caballero andaluz, sólo te falta el sombrero.  
- Gracias, - **acercándose para ayudarle –** a ti también te queda mejor el traje ahora que parece tuyo. – **sonriéndole**. – A ver si ahora al menos no pisas a Ginny.**

Casi todos llevaban el típico chaqué, el de Ivan llevaba bordado con fino hilo de plata las iniciales de su apellido en las mangas, enmarcado en arabescos que las convertía en obras de arte, el de Neville era el que tenía el corte más clásico y comentó que era porque ahora que estaba casado, se sentía más serio… todos se rieron con él. Crabe y Goyle tampoco variaban mucho de su indumentaria de gala, salvo el fajín : el de Goyle era blanco y el de Crabe en un furioso rojo, quedaba claro que había decidido hacer como Draco y llevarlo a juego con el vestido de su pareja y como Greg estaba solo, optaba por el siempre socorrido blanco, aunque asistiría con una amiga de Lavender que también se había quedado sin pareja por el intercambio de alumnos.

El que llamó la atención de todos fue Christopher Raynolds, el americano había querido vestirse tras un biombo a pesar de las burlas de sus amigos, pero cuando salió todos quedaron mudos por el asombro: No es que llevase un chaqué o un traje de gala a la usanza, sino que vestía unos vaqueros negros, una camisa de seda negra y una cazadora de cuero negra, pero lo que llamaba la atención sobre todo eran las botas de cowboy negras.

**- Ehem… - **tosió Draco aristocráticamente - **Tú sabes que esta noche es el baile, ¿verdad? – **mirándolo a los ojos azules **– Y sabes que es de gala, ¿no? **– Chris asintió serio – **"Eso" no es un atuendo de gala. – **sentenció.  
**- Para ti, no… pero para mí, sí. – **Sin siquiera parpadear o molestarse – **Mira, algunos de mis compatriotas irán con esmoquin de colorines, yo soy de Texas y este es mi traje de gala… - **señaló las botas –** ¿No ves las espuelas? – **mostrando el complejo mecanismo que sobresalía del talón **– Son específicas para este tipo de celebraciones, para que no se enganchen en los trajes de las damas, no valen para montar a caballo.  
- Haz lo que quieras…** - suspiró Draco, dejándolo por imposible **– Sólo espero que tu hermana tenga un mayor sentido de la propiedad… **

Se quitaron los trajes y volvieron a ponerse la ropa de calle mientras el sastre guardaba todo en sus respectivas cajas. Ivan, Neville y Harry suspiraron al ver la curiosa montaña de paquetes que había frente a ellos y dirigieron miradas hacia la puerta cerrada de la que salían los grititos de satisfacción de las chicas, intentando calcular el modo de llevarlos una vez se hubiesen multiplicado con los de los trajes de ellas. Pero Draco despejó sus dudas al hablar con un muchachito que apareció poco después, cuando llegasen al castillo todo estaría en su sitio.

Cuando salieron las chicas ya estaba todo empaquetado y pagado, pero las disputas acerca de la factura hacía tiempo que habían quedado zanjadas. Volvieron al castillo pues aunque faltasen muchas horas para el comienzo del baile, quedaban cientos de cosas que las chicas tenían que hacer y organizar.

Una sorpresa les esperaba cuando llegaron a las puertas de los terrenos del castillo, tres camiones negros de una empresa de transportes, uno de los camioneros estaba hablando con Snape. El profesor le hizo una seña a Draco para que se acercase y poco después el chico estaba firmando unos formularios que le presentaron y señalaba los cobertizos mientras Snape asentía serio. Cuando volvió con sus amigos la primera que preguntó fue su esposa.

**- ¿Qué traen esos camiones?**  
- **Material para el E.D.** – fue la única respuesta que dio Draco.

----------------------------------------------

Ya en la Sala de las Conspiraciones, Hermione comenzó a organizarlo todo para poder arreglarse después de comer, situó las cajas con el vestido y sus complementos cerca del tocador y comenzó a alinear los cosméticos siguiendo el orden de una lista con la letra de Lavender.

**- Con lo buena que eres en pociones no me explico cómo es que no sabes mejor el sistema de maquillarte y los productos necesarios… -** comentó Draco risueño mientras besaba fugazmente el cuello de su esposa.  
**- Es que yo llevo toda la vida concentrándome en ser una espléndida bruja y Lavender en ser una bruja espléndida.** – sonrió y se giró para besar sus labios **– Lo siento, cariño, no soy muy femenina para esas cosas… -** se disculpó haciendo un mohín.  
**- Prefiero que seas femenina en otras… -** murmuró él tomando su barbilla para que lo mirase a los **ojos -… eres maravillosa tal como eres, te prefiero mil veces con la cara lavada y recién levantada que si fueses una de esas chicas que llevan el maquillaje perfecto para una mujer fatal… -** besó sus labios con delicadeza n profundizando más el **beso -… hace que seas real y no una muñeca de fantasía. **

----------------------------------------------

Durante la comida se vieron muchas ausencias, la mayoría de ellas en el sector femenino… Hermione al contrario que en el Baile de Navidad, bajó con Draco a comer y no perdonó un solo plato del menú. De todos modos se retiraron pronto a sus dependencias para estar vestidos a la hora prevista.

----------------------------------------------

**- ¿Sabes que estoy deseando verte con ese vestido? –** dijo Draco que aún desconocía el aspecto de su reciente obsesión mientras seguía a Hermione hacia la ducha, sin perder un detalle del hermoso cuerpo desnudo que tenía ante sí **– Aunque en estos momentos daría toda mi fortuna por que permaneciésemos así eternamente –** Acariciándola bajo el agua, besándola y estrechándola contra él **– Te amo… Sra. Malfoy.  
- Yo también te amo, Sr. Malfoy. –** dijo ella comenzando a suspirar con sus caricias.

----------------------------------------------

Debido al abandono de muchos de los estudiantes por parte de sus padres a lo largo del curso, la multitud que esperaba en el vestíbulo era inferior a la que presenció la declaración ante todos de la relación entre Draco y Hermione, pero el estruendoso murmullo general se debía ante todo a los comentarios entre unos y otras acerca de los vestidos y trajes que llevaba cada uno y la expectación por ver los de aquellos que aún no habían llegado.

La "Cuadrilla" había decidido quedar en un punto y bajar juntos hacia el vestíbulo, por lo que quienes primero comentaron los atuendos fueron amigos sinceros, aunque los que más se hicieron esperar fueron Draco y Hermione, provocando varias sonrisas el que Draco aún estuviese terminando de abrocharse los gemelos y llevase una mano inconscientemente para arreglarse el cabello.

**- ¿Pero no tenéis ni un poco de decencia? **– se metieron con ellos Ginny y Harry, quienes acababan de llegar y provocaron las risas generales.  
**- Potter… no me pidas decencia con una esposa como Hermione… - **bromeó Draco. **– Es capaz de conseguir que me vuelva loco con que sólo me muestre el dorso de la mano.  
- ¡Exagerado! – **bromeó ella apoyándose en su brazo para bajar las escaleras que los conducirían al Hall.

El murmullo cesó de golpe cuando oyeron las voces y las pisadas bajar por la escalinata de la torre norte y todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia el punto en que aparecerían los que faltaban. La pareja en vanguardia era el matrimonio Malfoy, muchas chicas suspiraron al ver a Draco en aquel traje que lo hacía más esbelto pero también dejaron salir ligeros gruñidos de odio cuando a su lado vieron a Hermione con un recogido que hacía que su cabello ahora rojo fuego cayese en cascada sobre sus hombros desnudos… provocando un curioso contraste con el hermoso vestido de terciopelo verde de generoso escote en el ajustado corpiño bordado en plata, la falda salía de sus caderas en un estilo de épocas pasadas, coincidiendo de tal modo con el final del corpiño que no afeaba su figura sino que la enmarcaba de un modo espectacular. Aunque las exclamaciones fueron casi audibles cuando los ojos de muchos se fijaron en la gargantilla que llevaba ceñida al cuello, una simple cinta de plata con una gran esmeralda como única piedra.

Tras ellos venían los gemelos con sus acompañantes del anterior baile, ambas sonreían pues habían seguido las indicaciones de sus "jefes" para los vestidos y así parecían la misma pareja repetida. Los gemelos vestían el traje sencillo negro y ellas iban con un también sencillo vestido color marfil de escote palabra de honor sin más adornos que un diminuto bolso plateado de mano. Les seguían Crabe y Lavender acompañados de Goyle y la amiga de Lavender, Cynthia. Lavender parecía deslumbrar con el vestido de seda rojo fuerte que torneaba su cuerpo de un modo increíble y que se deslizaba sobre su piel al caminar de un modo tan sensual que no era extraño que Vincent no le quitase ojo de encima y como con Hermione, llamó la atención su cuello, pues lucía un precioso rubí que descansaba en el inicio de sus senos. Cynthia llevaba un vestido de corte similar aunque no tan provocativo y en color blanco, llamó la atención el que no llevase ninguna joya ni tampoco accesorio alguno, solamente llevaba el vestido y los zapatos, por supuesto.

Fue el turno del matrimonio Potter y así Ginny también arrancó alguna exclamación con su vestido azul pálido de seda de un diseño irregular, como único adorno llevaba el brazalete en su brazo y un bolsito a juego con el vestido, pero lo que más brillaba en la Sra. Potter era la sonrisa al saberse envidiada por muchas de las chicas que admiraban a su marido, ahora más apuesto que nunca con aquel traje que le favorecía tanto. Después venían Ivan y Katerina, él no dejaba de admirar a su novia, rubia y de ojos aceituna la cual llevaba un traje de terciopelo negro.

Siguieron los Longbottom, él con su traje tradicional y ella vistiendo un vaporoso vestido negro de tirantes. Tras ellos iba Adriana, llamó la atención pues no llevaba un vestido sino un esmoquin negro, el pelo engominado hacia atrás y de su brazo iba una espectacular Christine con un delicioso vestido blanco similar al de Marilyn Monroe aunque de falda más larga. Tampoco fueron capaces los presentes de decir nada al ver a Christopher en su curioso y nada protocolario atuendo y solo.

Una vez todos estuvieron en el vestíbulo se encontraron con aquellos del E. D. que más afines eran a ellos, así admiraron los saris de las hermanas Patil que en esta ocasión iban del brazo de Dean thomas y Seamus Finnegan y los trajes de los restantes.

**- Vaya, Lavender… - **dijo Pansy que vestía un ceñido vestido plateado e iba del brazo de Ron -**… ese vestido parece muy apropiado para tu reputación… sólo te falta la capa – **Haciendo alusión a la capa roja que antes llevaban las prostitutas.  
**- Es que no tuve tiempo de ir a pedírtela prestada, Pansy. **– dijo ella sin siquiera molestarse en mirarla.

Poco después se abrieron las puertas del Gran Comedor, igual que en el Baile de Navidad, varias mesas redondas estaban diseminadas en la extensión que siempre ocupaban las cuatro largas mesas de las casas, presidiendo estaba la mesa rectangular del profesorado, donde ya estaban esperando de pie los embajadores, Dumbledore y los profesores de las escuelas invitadas. El grupo de amigos pudo comprobar que les habían situado en mesas contiguas, las cuales estaban exactamente frente a la mesa presidencial.

**- Me parece que Dumbledore no quiere perderse una sola de nuestras bromas** – comentó Fred con un guiño a su pareja.  
**- ¿Será como la de Navidades? –** Preguntó ella animada.  
**- Supongo… aunque esta vez existe una ligera diferencia…** - respondió Lavender risueña **– Se supone que después de la cena tendremos actuaciones… de algunos de los alumnos.  
- ¿Sabes que eso puede llegar a ser una tortura?** – Comentó la pareja de George asustada.  
**- Tranquila, hubo una criba antes de aceptar las actuaciones.** – Explicó Hermione.  
**- ¿Cómo sabes eso?** – preguntó Ginny con aire sospechoso.  
**- Viene en las bases de participación –** Respondió Mione seria.  
**- Adriana… ¿podemos hablar un momento en privado?** – se oyó a Ivan intentando susurrar.  
**- No tengo nada que ocultar. –** dijo ella altiva mientras separaba la silla para que Christine se pudiese sentar a la mesa **- ¿Quieres alguna bebida, cariño? –** Le ofreció con aire soñador a su pareja.  
**- Sí, gracias… -** Pidió ella con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba el rostro de Adriana y lo acercaba a sus labios para darle un fugaz beso **-… Un poco de ponche estaría bien. –** Observando cómo Adriana salía disparada a una mesa en un extremo con distintas bebidas.  
**- ¿Cómo puedes permitir esto, Christopher?** – Protestó Ivan.  
**- Tío, relájate o te dará algo. –** Le dijo el aludido tranquilo y reclinándose en su asiento **- ¿Qué te importa lo que ellas hagan? –** Ivan resopló y se fue a su mesa donde le esperaba Katerina.

La cena transcurrió más calmada que la de Navidad, puesto que en esta ocasión nadie tuvo que soportar a Ronald y sus tonterías. Disfrutaron de la comida y de la conversación, como siempre la mesa más ruidosa era aquella en la que se encontrase alguno de los gemelos. De todos modos, todas aquellas mesas en las inmediaciones también disfrutaron con las ocurrencias de los Weasley, secundadas por Draco y Neville.

En cuanto terminaron los postres, el comedor permaneció por unos segundos en silencio, llegaba la hora de la verdad: se iba a descubrir quién actuaría. No ayudó mucho a los nervios de medio comedor el que Dumbledore se pusiese en pie y anunciase que se iban a mover las mesas para dar comienzo a las interpretaciones de los alumnos. En cuanto el espacio más cercano a la tarima quedó libre, los profesores abandonaron la abandonaron para desplazarse al fondo del Gran Comedor y se oscureció aquella zona por completo… cuando volvió a iluminarse, ya no estaba la mesa presidencial sino que en su lugar ahora estaba un piano y sentado ante él Dean Thomas.

Él y Seamus comenzaron a interpretar una canción irlandesa de ritmo lento y melancólico, a continuación varios Ravenclaw interpretaron una pieza clásica, dos Hufflepuff hicieron un dúo de ópera… Hasta que de pronto desaparecieron los gemelos con sus acompañantes. Ello provocó que quienes les conocían empezasen a mirar a Dumbledore y en los alrededores de la tarima que volvió a perderse en la negrura más absoluta.

Algo brillante comenzó a dar vueltas y a descender del techo, a medida que le daba la luz pudieron adivinar una bola de espejo, como la que había en las discotecas en los años ochenta, una música melódica y que todos conocían comenzó a sonar mientras una de las chicas recitaba el principio de la canción. Las sonrisas se hicieron más grandes y les costaba un esfuerzo sobrehumano a muchos no empezar a carcajearse.

**_First I was afraid  
I was petrified  
Kept thinking I could never live  
without you by my side_**

La luz fue tomando terreno a la oscuridad y vieron a la pareja de George sonriente y cantando en el centro del escenario… otra voz se le unió y al mismo tiempo fue despejándose otra zona del escenario dejando ver a la pareja de Fred, también con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Su actitud no iba mucho con la intención de la canción, pero tanto ellas como los amigos de los gemelos sabían que había sido escogida por lo divertida y enérgica que era.

**_But I spent so many nights  
thinking how you did me wrong  
I grew strong  
I learned how to carry on_**

Fred apareció entre las dos luciendo un deslumbrante traje de lentejuelas parodiando muchos de los movimientos de los ya imitadores de Diana Ross… mientras las chicas ya animadas bailaban con soltura al ritmo de la canción que seguían cantando.

**_And so you're back  
from outer space  
I just walked in to find you here  
with that sad look upon your face  
I should have changed my stupid lock  
I should have made you leave your key  
If I had known for just one second  
you'd be back to bother me_**

Al hacer ahora acto de presencia George, con otro traje tan extravagante como el de su hermano, entre los cuatro comenzaron a interpretar en un tono cómico la letra de la canción, por eso cada una parecía estar echándolos de un imaginario apartamento.

**_Go on now go walk out the door  
just turn around now  
'cause you're not welcome anymore  
weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye  
you think I'd crumble  
you think I'd lay down and die_**

Las chicas comenzaron con el estribillo con fuerza mientras los gemelos hacían divertidos esfuerzos por rogarles que les dejasen "volver con ellas" en aquella divertida y desternillante actuación que arrancaba carcajadas de sus compañeros y de algunos profesores.

**_Oh no, not I  
I will survive  
as long as i know how to love  
I know I will stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
and I'll survive  
I will survive_**

It took all the strength I had  
not to fall apart  
kept trying hard to menú  
the pieces of my broken heart

La parodia ahora continuó con ellos barriendo el suelo con una escoba imaginaria y pegando los pedazos del supuesto corazón roto para dárselos a ellas, que por supuesto lo rechazaron con un divertido y dramático gesto.

**_and I spent oh so many nights  
just feeling sorry for myself  
I used to cry  
Now I hold my head up high  
and you see me  
somebody new  
I'm not that chained up little person  
still in love with you  
and so you felt like dropping in  
and just expect me to be free  
now I'm saving all my living  
for someone who's loving me_**

Alejándolos de su lado desde las esquinas opuestas del escenario, terminaron chocando los gemelos y cayendo al suelo de un modo muy divertido, supuestamente derrotados y olvidados, ellas posaron sus pies sobre sus pechos mientras terminaban la canción.

**_Oh no, not I  
I will survive  
as long as i know how to love  
I know I will stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
and I'll survive  
I will survive_**

Un estallido de aplausos revivió a Fred y George que se pusieron de pie para realizar profundas reverencias a su público antes de que el escenario se oscureciese de nuevo en espera de la siguiente actuación.

**- Ha sido fabuloso, chicos** – decía Harry cuando los gemelos y sus parejas volvieron a la mesa, ya con sus trajes de noche. **– Casi nos morimos de la risa.  
- Pues espera a ver lo que se le ocurrió a nuestra hermana –** dijeron al unísono y guiñándose un ojo.  
**- ¿A Ginny? –** Dijo Harry lívido de pronto y girándose al asiento que hasta hacía unos segundos ocupaba su esposa **- ¿Qué…?** – casi sin voz.  
**- Respira hondo y relájate.**

Un fuerte sonido de guitarra llenó el comedor y en el escenario se iluminó un ligero círculo de luz en cuyo centro estaba la Sra. Potter… contoneándose con el ritmo de la música y vistiendo unos pantalones negros largos y un top anudado al cuello negro que dejaba ver el vientre liso de la pelirroja… hasta que empezó a cantar… y Harry quedó hipnotizado por la mirada de su esposa.

**_Hoy quiero verte danzar  
Sobre los pies de la cama  
hoy quiero verte danzar  
y que no suene la campana_**

Que quiero verte danzar  
desnudo sobre mi vientre  
hoy quiero verte danzar  
y ya no quiero ser prudente  


Avanzó hacia la mesa y el lugar en que se encontraba su marido, cimbreando las caderas a cada paso, fijando la mirada en los ojos esmeralda que la observaban atónito…

**_Y hazme el amor a fuego lento  
desnúdate por caridad que ya no puedo mas  
llévame fuera y luego dentro  
como las olas en el mar que vienen y van imitando tu movimiento_**

Hoy quiero verte danzar  
con el compás de mi aliento  
hoy quiero verte danzar  
sin censurar un movimiento 

_**  
**_

Danzó ella cerca de Harry aunque pronto lo dejó para bailar de nuevo hacia el escenario, sin dejar de cantar y moviéndose al ritmo de la música y las palabras que iba recitando con una voz sedosa y erótica que tenía atrapada a la audiencia que seguía su actuación incrédula

**_Hoy quiero verte danzar  
sobre los pies de la cama  
Hoy quiero verte danzar  
y que no suene la campana_**

Y hazme el amor a fuego lento  
desnúdate por caridad que ya no puedo mas   
llévame fuera y luego dentro 

**_como las olas en el mar que vienen y van imitando tu movimiento_**

Hoy quiero verte danzar  
y no parar y no parar de hacer ruido  
y no parar y no parar de bailar  
Hoy quiero verte danzar y despertar y despertarme contigo y no parar y no parar de bailar

Y hazme el amor a fuego lento  
desnúdate por caridad que ya no puedo mas  
llévame fuera y luego dentro  
como las olas en el mar que vienen y van imitando tu movimiento  
Y hazme el amor a fuego lento  
desnúdate por caridad que ya no puedo mas  
llévame fuera y luego dentro  
como las olas en el mar que vienen y van imitando tu movimiento

Hoy quiero verte danzar...  


La música cesó y Ginny aún quedó unos minutos sin moverse excepto por su pecho que subía y bajaba fruto de la emoción y el ejercicio que había realizado, quieta y sin apartar la vista de su marido, hasta que saltó del escenario y se acercó a él para besarlo con fuerza mientras los aplausos bullían a su alrededor. Cuando sus labios al fin se separaron, ella se fue no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Harry, tenía que cambiarse y retomar su sobrio y elegante traje

**¡Harry!** – Neville pasó una mano por delante de sus ojos **- ¿Sigues vivo?** – sonriente **– Te entiendo, no sé si yo podría mantenerme tan entero si mi mujer hubiese cantado y bailado una canción así para mí y delante de todo el colegio.**

Una guitarra y una batería rompieron las conversaciones y el ritmo que seguían así como el repentino repiquetear de unos cascabeles hizo que Neville se tornase serio y mirase al escenario donde estaba Luna que ni siquiera se había cambiado y seguía con el vestido largo y negro que había llevado durante la cena, agitando una pandereta y comenzando a cantar.

**_Another head hangs lowly,  
Child is slowly taken.  
And the violence caused such silence,  
Who are we mistaken?_**

But you see, it's not me, it's not my family.  
In your head, in your head they are fighting,  
With their charms and their bombs,  
And their bombs and their wands.  
In your head, in your head, they are crying...  


Cantaba con fuerza y sentimiento una canción que Neville sabía como su favorita de un grupo muggle, pero por lo visto había cambiado sólo unos datos para adaptarla al momento en que estaban viviendo… uno muy similar al que se vivía cuando aquella canción fue escrita…

**_In your head, in your head,  
Zombie, zombie, zombie,  
Hey, hey, hey. What's in your head,  
In your head,  
Zombie, zombie, zombie?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey, oh, dou, dou, dou, dou, dou... _**

Another mother's breakin',  
Heart is taking over.  
When the vi'lence causes silence,  
We must be mistaken.

It's the same old theme since nineteen-sixteen.  
In your head, in your head they're still fighting,  
With their charms and their bombs,   
And their bombs and their wands.  
In your head, in your head, they are dying...  


El sentimiento que la desgarradora voz de luna arrancaba a cada una de las palabras se adueñó de todos y sintieron por un momento una fuerza que se colaba en sus corazones, la misma que les guiaba en cada entrenamiento del ED para hacerse más fuertes y disciplinados y así combatir en su momento a los esbirros de Voldemort.

**_In your head, in your head,  
Zombie, zombie, zombie,  
Hey, hey, hey. What's in your head,  
In your head,  
Zombie, zombie, zombie?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey, oh, oh, oh,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, hey, oh, ya, ya-a...  
_**

Luna no había bailado o brincado por el escenario, sino que sólo había cantado la canción con la fuerza que le caracterizaba en todo lo que se proponía. Aún así recibió también un fuerte aplauso por parte de los presentes, incluso algunos se pusieron en pie con la emoción de las palabras que les había transmitido, entre ellos Dumbledore.

A todos sorprendió ver a la siguiente cantante una vez la luz cayó sobre ella, de pie y vistiendo unos tejanos y un top blanco comenzó a cantar con una profunda y rencorosa voz sin dejar de mirar a Draco… Era Pansy

**_All my life I've been waiting  
For you to bring a fairytale my way   
Been livin in a fantasy without meaning  
It's not okay I don't feel safe_**

I Don't Feel Safe Oohhh

Left broken empty in despair  
Wanna breathe can't find air  
Thought you were sent from up above  
But you and me never had love  
So much more I have to say  
Help me find a way  


Con fuerza se enfrentó cara a cara con Draco, echándole en cara ante todo el mundo el modo en que la había tratado, el potente chorro de voz que salía de la garganta de la morena no amilanó sin embargo al Slytherin que se limitó a acomodarse y disfrutar del espectáculo que Pansy les estaba ofreciendo.

**_And I wonder if you know  
How it really feels  
To be left outside alone  
When it's cold out here  
Well maybe you should know   
Just how it feels  
To be left outside alone  
To be left outside alone_**

I'll tell you  
All my life I've been waiting   
For you to bring a fairytale my way  
Been living in a fantasy without meaning  
It's not okay I don't feel safe  
I need to pray

Why do you play me like a game?  
Always someone else to blame  
Careless, helpless little man  
Someday you might understand  
There's not much more to say  
But I hope you find a way  
Still I wonder if you know  
How it really feels  
To be left outside alone  
When it's cold out here  
Well maybe you should know  
Just how it feels  
To be left outside alone  
To be left outside alone

I'll tell you  
All my life I've been waiting  
For you to bring a fairytale my way  
Been living in a fantasy without meaning  
It's not okay I don't feel safe  
I need to pray

oohhh ohhh Pray!  
Darkly father please save me (Darkly fathers Save me!)

oohhh oohhhh ohh

And I wonder if you know  
How it really feels  
To be left outside alone  
When it's cold out here 

**_Well maybe you should know  
Just how it feels  
To be left outside alone  
To be left outside alone_**

Oohhhhh Ho

All my life I've been waiting  
For you to bring a fairytale my way  
Been living in a fantasy without meaning Oh!

**_It's not okay I don't feel safe  
I need toooo praayy!_**

Sólo los Slytherin, y no todos, aplaudieron la actuación de Parkinson, no era una casa a la que gustase que sus miembros resaltasen por algo que no era muy digno de su casa… de todos modos algunos entendieron que así le había dado una lección a los Malfoy. Pero quedaron boquiabiertos cuando se iluminó de nuevo el escenario y ante ellos estaba ni más ni menos que Hermione, vestida con unos pantalones de cuero y un chaleco, sobre unas botas de vertiginoso tacón… le sonrió a su marido antes de que la música comenzase… iniciando con una repetida variación en una guitarra acústica y siguiendo con un ritmo fuerte e insolente… acorde con la letra que cantaba.

**_You can call me a sinner  
But you can't call me a saint  
Celebrate me for who I am  
Dislike me for what I ain't  
Put me up on a pedestal  
Or drag me down in the dirt  
Sticks and stones will break my bones  
But your names will never hurt  
_**

Se dirigió a Draco mientras continuaba la canción contoneándose mientras se acercaba a él, producto del caminar con aquellos tacones que hacían que sus caderas se moviesen con una sensualidad que su marido conocía muy bien en el cuerpo de su esposa.

**_I'll be the garden, you'll be the snake  
All of my fruit is yours to take  
Better the devil that you know  
Your love for me will grow  
Because  
This is who I am  
You can like it or not   
You can love me or leave me  
Cause I'm never gonna stop, no no  
_**

Se situó justo frente a Draco e inició un lascivo y seductor baile sin dejar de cantar, el rubio no pudo evitar entornar los ojos al venir a su mente imágenes compartidas escasas horas antes…

**_Cleopatra had her way  
Matahari too  
Whether they were good or bad  
Is strictly up to you_**

Life is a paradox  
And it doesn't make much sense  
You can't have the femme without the fatale   
Please don't take offense

Don't let the fruit rot under the vine  
Fill up your cup and let's drink the wine   
Better the devil that you know  
Your love for me will grow   
Because  


Sentada a horcajadas sobre él continuó cantando, con una mirada cargada de erotismo y dirigida ante todo a él…

**_This is who I am  
You can like it or not  
You can love me or leave me  
Cause I'm never gonna stop, no no, you know  
This is who I am  
You can like it or not  
You can love me or leave me   
Cause I'm never gonna stop, no no, you know_**

No no, you know  
No no, you know  
No no, you know  
No no, you know 

I'll be the garden, you'll be the snake  
All of my fruit is yours to take  
Better the devil that you know  
Your love for me will grow  
Because  


…hasta que se levantó y volvió al escenario para terminar la canción que había encendido los sentidos de Draco que sacudía la cabeza como si de ese modo pudiese deshacerse del inmenso calor que su esposa había llevado a su cuerpo…

**_This is who I am  
You can like it or not  
You can love me or leave me  
Cause I'm never gonna stop, no no, you know  
This is who I am  
You can like it or not  
You can love me or leave me   
Cause I'm never gonna stop, no no, you know_**

No no, you know  
No no, you know  
No no, you know  
No no, you know  


Recibió los aplausos cuando la canción terminó con una reverencia y una sonrisa, sin dejar de añadir un guiño para Draco quien había formado parte de la canción sin quererlo. Pero una gran satisfacción se apoderó de ella cuando volvió la vista al lugar en que se encontraban Ron y Pansy, ambos con una expresión de odio acérrimo hacia ella.

Draco, Crabe y Goyle se levantaron y bebieron un último trago de sus copas antes de irse en dirección a la tarima, Hermione se topó con su marido y lo miró extrañada pues mostraba una curiosa sonrisa, la besó fugazmente y siguió a sus amigos hasta la oscuridad absoluta en la que se convertía el escenario cada vez que terminaban de actuar los alumnos, principalmente para que no se viese todo lo que colocaban en él o el modo en que se cambiaban de ropa con sus varitas. Ellos no lo hicieron, sólo aflojaron las pajaritas dejando que colgasen de sus cuellos y abrieron algún botón de la camisa, se quitaron las chaquetas y las colocaron con cuidado sobre unos altavoces.

Cada uno se situó en su puesto y tanto Draco como Crabe comenzaron a arrancar de sus guitarras un delicioso sonido que se extendió por todo el Gran Comedor a medida que la luz se iba haciendo sobre ellos, mostraba de ese modo a Draco sentado en un taburete sosteniendo una guitarra de curiosa fabricación, concentrado en el mástil y en cada nota que se producía al deslizarse sus dedos por las cuerdas. Crabe, sin embargo, estaba de pie y en lugar de una guitarra tocaba un bajo esmaltado en negro… se miraron con picardía antes de que Draco comenzase a cantar con una voz grave y ronca pero clara, mirando a su esposa que estaba de nuevo sentada a la mesa.

**_So close no matter how far  
couldn't be much more from the Herat  
forever trusting who we are  
and nothing else matters_**

never opened myself this way  
life is ours, we live it our way  
all these words I don't just say  
and nothing else matters

trust I seek and I find in you

**_every day for us something new  
open mind for a different view  
and nothing else matters_**

never cared for what they do  
never cared for what they know  
but I know

Fue entonces cuando la batería comenzó a acompañar a la guitarra y el bajo con mayor fuerza, hasta ahora nadie se había percatado de que Goyle estaba sentado tras el aparatoso conjunto de percusión y ahora vieron cómo se esforzaba para golpearlos con el adecuado ritmo. Así como ahora la voz de Draco parecía que se concentrase en dirigirse a Hermione.

**_so close no matter how far  
couldn't be much more from the Herat  
forever trusting who we are  
and nothing else matters_**

never cared for what they do  
never cared for what they know  
but I know  


Por unos segundos sólo los instrumentos dejaron que la música llenase la sala, como si de ese modo las palabras de Draco se introdujesen con más fuerza en el corazón y la mente de su esposa que lo miraba admirada.

**_never opened myself this way  
life is ours, we live it our way  
all these words I don't just say  
and nothing else matters_**

trust I seek and I find in you  
every day for us something new  
open mind for a different view  
and nothing else matters  


La energía con la que cantó la siguiente estrofa fue tal que a muchos les pareció que les hablaba a ellos y no a Hermione, en lugar de indicarle a ella que hiciese caso omiso de aquellos que no les comprendía, en realidad les estaba diciendo a todos que no admitiría juegos estúpidos por su parte si en algo intervenía Hermione.

**_never cared for what they say  
never cared for games they play  
never cared for what they do  
never cared for what they know  
and I know  
_**

Por último, los acordes fueron mermando su potencia y pasaron a ser simples notas perdidas entre las cuales Draco susurró con una voz cargada de ternura…

**_so close no matter how far  
couldn't be much more from the Herat  
forever trusting who we are  
no nothing else matters  
_**

La música fue cesando lentamente hasta convertirse en sólo el eco de aquello que los tres jóvenes habían interpretado hasta el momento. El Gran Comedor volvió a estallar en aplausos, al revés de lo que habían hecho los anteriores que habían cantado con el apoyo de una música añadida, ellos habían tocado los instrumentos que acompañaban a la canción. Hermione se levantó y fue junto a su marido que posó la guitarra junto al taburete para abrazarla y así besarse… Lavender también fue en busca de Crabe para besarlo largamente, aunque a ella no le importó que entre ellos estuviese el bajo que colgaba de su cuello.

Tras aquella demostración tan efusiva de sus sentimientos, las dos chicas sonrientes intercambiaron una mirada con sus respectivos compañeros, de un modo que sólo ellos comprendieron, Hermione volvió a su sitio y Lavender se quedó en el escenario mientras apenas se ensombrecía ligeramente.

Vieron cómo Draco le cedía a Lavender el lugar en medio del escenario, adaptando el micrófono a la altura de la chica ya que él había estado sentado, una sencilla inclinación de cabeza entre los dos bastó antes de que Draco se situase a su diestra, Crabe a su siniestra y comenzasen a tocar una entretenida pieza… y ella a cantar a un ritmo lento pero en consonancia con la música.

**_Here's the thing we started off friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since U Been Gone_**

You dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah Yeah  
Since U Been Gone

And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say  


De pronto Goyle y los chicos le dieron un fuerte giro a la canción y así fue que Lavender casi parecía gritar con una curiosa emoción, sonreía y de tanto en tanto lanzaba miradas al lugar en que se encontraba Ron, pues quedaba claro quién era el protagonista de aquella curiosa burla.

**_But Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since U Been Gone_**

Volvió el cadencioso ritmo para adueñarse de los instrumentos, aunque ya no pudieron eliminar el ligero tono sarcástico que se había adueñado de la actuación de Lavender.

**_How can I put it? you put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah yeah  
Since U Been Gone_**

How come I'd never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way

La explosión acústica que se producía cada vez que cambiaban el ritmo de la canción en esta ocasión vino acompañado de un brinco que Lavender dio en mitad de una de las estrofas…

But Since U Been Gone  
**_I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get what I want  
Since U Been Gone_**

You had your chance you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again

Since U Been Gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get what I want  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know (you should know)  
That I get what I want  
Since U Been Gone  
Since U Been Gone  
Since U Been Gone

La canción terminó, pero nada más lejos de la intención de Lavender que el abandonar el escenario, había comentado aquello con Draco y Crabe la noche tras la ruptura con Ron, momento en que empezaba a ver lo equivocada que había estado con respecto a Vincent.

Una nueva canción con un ritmo diferente dio comienzo, aunque de un modo casi inconsciente, Lavender se acercó a Vincent y sonriente compartió con él buena parte de la burla hacia Ronald…

**_What you see's not what you get  
With you there's just no measurement  
No way to tell what's real from what isn't there  
Your eyes they sparkle  
That's all changed into lies that drop like acid rain  
You washed away the best of me  
You don't care_**

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You're wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone

Sometimes shattered  
Never open  
Nothing matters  
When you're broken  
That was me whenever I was with you  
Always ending  
Always over  
Back and forth, up and down like a rollercoaster  
I am breaking  
That habit  
Today

You know you did it  
I'm gone

**_To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You're wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone_**

Se acercó ahora a Draco y ambos compartieron una cínica sonrisa mientras seguían las estrofas contra Ronald, realizando incluso algo de teatro entre ambos…

**_There is nothing you can say  
Sorry doesn't cut it, babe  
Take the hint and walk Hawai  
'Cause I'm gone_**

**_Doesn't matter what you do  
It's what you did that's hurting you  
All I needed was the truth  
Now I'm gone_**

What you see's not what you get  
What you see's not what you get

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You're wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone  
I'm already gone  
Oh, I'm already gone, gone, gone, gone  
Already gone  
I'm gone

Una vez terminó la canción, volvió a ocurrir lo mismo que en las anteriores actuaciones, se cernió la oscuridad como un telón de negro total sobre el escenario… para alzarse poco después y dejar ver en medio dos figuras, una de ellas comenzó a recitar con una dulce voz… que delataba su feminidad bajo las masculinas vestiduras… era Adriana…

**_Can you tell me, softly  
How you'll always haunt me  
Can you help me  
Hold me  
Come to me now, slowly  
_**

A su lado cantó Christine con una voz ligeramente más aguda que la suya, mientras abrazaba su cintura y ambas se miraban fijamente a los ojos… se turnaron en cantar cada estrofa de la canción y en acariciar el rostro de la otra, una deliciosa combinación. La morena vistiendo de negro y la rubia de blanco creando un curioso efecto en el escenario en penumbra que las alumbraba sólo a ellas.

_**You caress me, smoothly  
Calm my fears and soothe me  
Move your hands across me  
Take my worries from me**_

I will sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
All I have in life  
To clear my conscience  
I will sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
All I have in life  
Sacrifice, sacrifice  


_**Can you feel me, solely  
Deeper still and wholly  
With your understanding  
And your arms around me  
Can you help me  
Hold me  
Whisper to me, softly  
Move your hands across me  
Take my worries from me**_

I will sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
All I have in life  
To clear my conscience  
I will sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
All I have in life  
Sacrifice, sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
Will sacrifice  
Will sacrifice  
Will sacrifice

I will sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
All I have in life  
To clear my conscience  
I will sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
All I have in life  
Sacrifice, sacrifice

Tras aquella controvertida actuación de las dos chicas hizo acto de aparición un conjunto de pop conocido en el mundo mágico que llenó la sala de nuevo con la música aunque ahora todos bailaron, pues las sorpresas habían acabado… o eso era lo que todos se creían.

----------------------------------------------

_Bueno… espero que no os quejéis al menos de la longitud del capítulo que al contener las líricas se hace más largo, con respecto a las canciones, sois libres de criticar cuanto queráis pues es algo muy subjetivo y me gustaría saber lustra opinión, pero os informo qué y de quién han cantado cada uno, por si no lo adivináis con las letras en algunas canciones y si lo oís a medida que lo leéis quizás os hagáis mejor una idea del conjunto._

_Los gemelos y sus parejas hacen una parodia de "I will survive" de Dianna Ross, uno de los más evidentes._

_Ginny interpreta "Quiero verte danzar" de Efecto Mariposa, pobrecito Harry, como se puso._

_Luna ataca un poco a todos los de "pensamiento mortífago" con el también muy reconocible "Zombie" de The Cramberries. _

_Pansy se desquita del modo en que la "usó" (con su consentimiento) Draco con "Left outside alone" de Anastacia._

_Draco muestra su lado romántico y macarra con la balada "Nothing else matters" de Metallica, estuve a punto de usar la versión al piano de Lucy Silvas… pero entonces era pastelosa, así deja claro lo que siente a su chica y sigue manteniendo su aire rebelde y aristocrático (camisa medio desabrochada y pajarita colgando del cuello… ehem, ¿por dónde iba?)_

_Lavender "manda a paseo" a Ronnie y su clasismo recién desenmascarado con "Since you been gone" y "Gone" de Kelly Clarkson del album "Breakaway"_

_Adriana y Christine escandalizan un poquito a los más conservadores con "Sacrifice" de T.A.T.U del álbum "Dangerous and moving"_

_Disfrutadlas e imaginad a los personajes interpretándolas con la puesta en escena que os he indicado, tampoco he querido explayarme demasiado cuando los movimientos coincidían con los expresivos de la canción por eso es recomendable escucharlas ;) De todos modos… creo que no ha quedado tan mal, ¿no?_

_Aún quedan muchas sorpresas para esta noche y algunas de ellas no os las esperáis, muchas de esas sorpresas plantearán más dudas jejejeje, sí, lo sé… soy mala, cruel y perversa y me odiáis por dejaros en ascuas en cada capítulo… pero es que (parafraseando una peli) "me han dibujado así" ;)_

_Besos  
Madie._


	26. Baile de Damas II

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… Se me olvidó poner que la canción que cantaba Hermione era "Like it or not" de Madonna del álbum "Confessions on a dance floor".

Una vez subsanado mi (imperdonable) olvido, procedo a deciros que sí, aún vienen más sorpresas y muchas más vendrán, porque… pensadlo bien: ¿qué sería un capítulo sin sorpresas e intrigas? ¿qué sería un capítulo en el cual no os hacéis miles y cientos de preguntas? Pues sería un relato entretenido pero vuestras uñas permanecerían pegadas a vuestros dedos y no os las comerías cada vez que vieseis la cursiva del comentario del final ;) Bueno, no os hago sufrir más… por lo menos con la introducción, en el capítulo… no sé, pero creo que algo sí sufriréis… espero que sea de vuestro agrado…

---------------------------------------------------

**26.- Baile de Damas II**

La pista de baile estaba repleta de parejas bailando todos ellos con sus hermosos trajes centelleando a la luz de las velas que flotaban por el techo, incluso el profesor Scott estaba bailando tras la insistencia de Christine.

**- ¿Tu hermana siempre consigue lo que se propone? – **Preguntó Luna a Christopher.  
**- Sí – **respondió él encogiéndose de hombros **– Es una especie de "don" que tiene… aunque con el profesor le resulta demasiado fácil muchas veces… - **Luna lo miró inquisitoriamente – **Arthur siempre ha estado coladito por ella… - **sonriendo maliciosamente.  
**- ¿No crees que es una grave acusación? – **Se unió Hermione a la conversación.  
**- Yo no correría tan rápido en la defensa de Scott, Mione **– murmuró Draco señalando a la pareja **– Fíjate en cómo se mueve y la mira.**

Todas las miradas se dirigieron ahora a la extraña pareja que formaban la hermosa Christine, contoneándose al ritmo de la música, y el profesor Scott que no apartaba sus ojos de los de ella. Hermione intercambió también una mirada con su marido y supo a lo que se refería, cualquier otro estaría dirigiendo quizás sus esfuerzos a evitar mirar las caderas de la chica o incluso se alejaría de ella, pero Scott sólo atendía a los ojos de Christine, dejándose llevar por ella y no por la música.

**- Creo que voy a salvarlo del ridículo… **- dijo Christopher **– Es lo que siempre ocurre con mi hermana. **– suspirando y negando con la cabeza – **Cuando se pasa de la raya, me obliga a ponerme en ridículo a mí mismo… - **avanzando con paso firme hacia la pista.

Cuando Christopher llegó junto a la pareja simplemente tomó a su gemela por una muñeca obligándola a mirarlo, en segundos Christine se olvidó del profesor Scott y se sumergió en una sensual y calenturienta danza con su hermano. Scott se retiró de manera discreta y fue a buscar una copa de ponche… aunque de vez en cuando se giraba para ver en qué acabaría aquel baile... Probablemente muy pocos esperaban el final que los gemelos le dieron a su erótica representación, quizás ninguno se percató de la curiosa compenetración que había entre ambos, también era muy fácil achacársela al hecho de que eran gemelos… pero seguro que muy pocos se habían imaginado que ambos terminasen besándose fogosamente al acallarse las últimas notas de la canción.

Cuando Christopher sacó a Christine de la pista de baile y volvieron ambos a reunirse con sus amigos, se toparon con que muchos de ellos estaban boquiabiertos, suspiró con fastidio y se dirigió a Draco que sonreía divertido para luego indicarle la puerta con un significativo gesto… quería salir a fumar. El Slytherin se levantó asintiendo mientras luchaba por no reírse… besó a su mujer que lo miraba indignada y se despidió quedamente… cuando salieron por las puertas ya no pudo más y estalló en carcajadas.

**- ¡Yo no le veo la maldita gracia! **– bramó Christopher mientras encendía un cigarrillo – **Soy yo quien tendrá que soportar el calentón mientras mi hermana se desquita con Adriana… así que vete dejando de reírte, Malfoy…- **protestó bajando las escaleras.  
**- Vamos, Raynolds… - **logró decir al fin Draco, calmándose poco a poco – **no me río de ti, sino de las caras de todos los demás… sabía cómo terminaríais casi desde el momento en que la tomaste por la muñeca…- **encendiendo también un cigarrillo **- ¿No se te ha ocurrido hablar con Scott para que deje de babear así con tu hermana? **– dijo ya más tranquilo.  
**- Sí, pero él no puede evitarlo… y no lo culpo, Christine a veces es peor que una sirena… - **sacudiendo la cabeza como si de ese modo pudiese borrar de su mente el beso que acababa de compartir con su hermana – **Mira, Draco… es mi hermana, ¿vale? ¡Malditas las ganas que tengo de estar así por culpa de ella! Pero a veces… si no voy yo, será otro que no entenderá que ella es así…- **suspirando impotente – **Es la música… se vuelve loca con ella, no se da cuenta de que ese modo de moverse es capaz de resucitar a los muertos y claro… - **encogiéndose de hombros –** luego pasa lo que pasa… o le doy una zurra al tío por sobrepasarse con mi hermana o sufro yo en mis carnes sus encantos… Lo segundo es más agradable, además que algunos se ponen muy pesaditos cuando se enteran que en realidad a Christine sólo le gustan las mujeres. Por eso sé que Scott no le hará nada… pero ella lo metería en un problema si seguían bailando de ese modo. ¡Si es que aún por encima me da pena!  
- Venga… tranquilízate. – **dijo Draco dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda **– Si quieres darte un baño en el lago... – **le propuso **- …yo te espero aquí vigilando que nadie se lleve tu ropa. – **sonrió amable.  
**- Creo que sí… - **aceptó Christopher quitándose la cazadora y tendiéndosela a Draco - **…aunque teniendo en cuenta cómo estoy… ni auunque me bañase en el Polo Norte… - **resignado.  
**- Hazme caso, el lago siempre está a una temperatura muy apropiada para lo que necesitas… - **le dijo mientras sostenía el resto de su ropa **- …te lo digo por experiencia.  
- ¿En serio? ¿Tú también…? – **lo miró Christopher incrédulo.  
**- No, pero pensé que te aliviaría pensarlo. – **encogiéndose de hombros y posando la ropa en un banco **– Corre… antes de que te vea alguien.** – riéndose y sentándose en la barandilla.

Pronto llegó hasta Draco el fuerte sonido de la zambullida de Christopher, seguido de una larga lista de improperios por la frialdad del agua, lo que provocó que se riese con más fuerza. Se tumbó en la barandilla y observó el cielo estrellado mientras fumaba, esperando por el americano. Aunque poco después de terminar el cigarrillo se le acercó Crabe.

**- ¿Qué haces ahí? **– le preguntó extrañado.  
- **Esperar a que el yanqui se "refresque"** – comentó divertido **- ¿Y tú?** – le preguntó.  
**- Venía a hablar un momento contigo…** - mirando hacia el lago.  
**- Le queda para rato, dime.** – incorporándose para hablar mejor con su amigo. **- ¿Ocurre algo?  
- No… no es eso. –** mirando al suelo **– Es otra cosa… es que en realidad… quería pedirte un favor.  
- Vamos, Vin… suéltalo ya.** – lo animó el rubio.  
**- ¿A qué hora os vais a ir tú y Hermione del baile? –** preguntó mirando aún hacia el suelo.  
**- No sé… puede que tarde… -** saltando al suelo **– Supongo que eso tiene que ver con el favor que me vas a pedir… y es… -** agachándose para mirarlo a los ojos  
**- ¿Podríamos ir Lavender y yo a la Sala de las Conspiraciones mientras no estáis?** – Soltó al fin Vincent.  
**- Pues… no sé, eso sería mejor que Lavender se lo preguntase a Hermione… por mí no habría problema… Aunque** – pensando **- ¿Y en Gryffindor no podéis…?  
- Al parecer hay un problema con no sé qué tobogán. –** explicó Crabe.- **Y sabes que no puedo llevarla a Slytherin…  
- No, no… por supuesto que no…** - negó Draco con la cabeza sabiendo lo que ocurriría si alguno se enterase de que Lavender había estado en el dormitorio con Crabe. – **Ya te digo, por mi parte no hay problema, pero de todos modos que ella se lo pregunte a Mione… No creo que ponga ningún impedimento, pero a veces las mujeres pueden ser un poco… territoriales. –** intentando encontrar una palabra que definiese el posible reparo que pudiese darle a una chica el que otra estuviese en su cama.  
- **Gracias, Draco… Te debo una**. – agradeció Vincent con un abrazo.  
**- ¿Cómo que me debes una? –** Exclamó su amigo divertido **- ¿Y la de favores que llevo pidiéndoos a ti y a Greg? Estaré en deuda con vosotros toda la vida como siga así… -** riéndose – **Y tranquilo, sé lo mal que se pasa cuando estás con una chica… respetable.** – pensativo **– Ahora que me acuerdo… ¿Os encargasteis de dejarlo todo en su sitio?  
- Sí, usamos a algunos de las otras casas para que no hubiese demasiado problema… pero ¿Por qué no esperar a la siguiente sesión?  
- Un mal presentimiento.  
- ¿Alguien se trajo la varita?** – dijo una voz temblorosa desde las escaleras del jardín – **Necesitaría que alguien me secase. –** Draco le lanzó la ropa en la dirección en que sonaba la voz **– Gracias… y gracias.** – Poco después aparecía Christopher con las botas en la mano **- ¿cuál de los dos me secó?** – mirándolos agradecido antes de sentarse para ponerse las botas – **Lo ha hecho de maravilla, a veces esos hechizos hacen que te quedes medio mojado o con la piel áspera…** - los dos Slytherin se miraron el uno al otro - **¿Qué pasa?  
- Ninguno de nosotros tiene varita –** Explicó Vincent extrañado.  
**- Vaya… -** Christopher miró a su alrededor **– Gracias… de todos modos. –** le dijo a la nada, encogiéndose de hombros y levantándose **- ¿Volvemos?**

Cuando volvieron a la fiesta, Hermione y Lavender estaban hablando cerca de la puerta… Crabe sonrió cuando Lavender fue junto a él y tras susurrarle algo al oído tomó su mano para volver a sacarlo de la fiesta. Christopher suspiró y fue a reunirse con su hermana que estaba muy acaramelada con Adriana. Draco se acercó a Hermione y le pidió con la mirada que lo acompañase a la pista de baile.

**- Veo que le dijiste a Lavender que sí…** - susurró en su oído mientras bailaban una lenta melodía.  
- **Sólo le puse unas pequeñas condiciones… -** le explicó ella del mismo modo –** Que lo dejasen todo como estaba, que antes de las cinco estuviese todo listo y que cambiase las sábanas.  
- Me parece correcto… ¿Qué es eso del tobogán en Gryffindor? Es algo que me dijo Crabe… que no acaba de cuadrarme, la verdad… -** mirándola con gesto extrañado –** reconozco que todo lo que se me ocurren son perversiones con un tobogán que dudo mucho se acerquen lo más mínimo a la realidad  
- Vicioso… -** sonrió ella – **Es algo tan sencillo como que si un varón intenta subir las escaleras que llevan al dormitorio de las chicas… éstas desaparecen y se convierten en un tobogán deslizante que les impide el acceso… Así que borra de tu mente todas las lujuriosas ideas que no se van a realizar.  
- Pero qué sosos sois los de Gryffindor…** - negando con la cabeza y mirando a su esposa aún con lujuria – **No pienso borrar ni una sola de esas imágenes**…- estrechándola más entre sus brazos **-… Creo que las reservaré para ese maravilloso mundo onírico que ambos compartimos cada vez que caemos en un profundo sueño –** acariciando sus labios con los suyos dulcemente - **¿Estás de acuerdo?  
- Me parece una buena idea… -** reconoció ella acariciando su nuca.

---------------------------------------------------

La fiesta continuó turnándose esta vez varios grupos musicales del mundo mágico, incluso uno en el que el batería era un enano. En torno a las dos de la mañana, varios de los integrantes del Ejército de Dumbledore se acercaron a Hermione para pedirle que volviese a cantar, les había gustado mucho su canción y querían que repitiese si no con esa con otra del gusto de la pelirroja.

**- Pero… ¿por qué yo?** – preguntó ella ligeramente sonrojada **– Hubo más que cantaron, ¿por qué no se lo pedís a ellos?  
- Mione, muchos ya se han ido y la verdad es que la tuya estuvo muy bien, las de los demás eran muy chulas… pero cuando tú cantaste… -** explicaba una de las chicas **– ¡Fue explosivo!  
- Vale… vale… no hace falta que me doréis más la píldora… cantaré otra**. – se rindió al fin – **Pero antes he de consultarlo con Dumbledore, no estaba previsto y puede que al final no pueda…  
- No hace falta** – la interrumpió Seamus – **Ya he hablado yo con él y dice que a los "Savage Dwarfs" sólo les quedan dos canciones más y que puedes cantar entre grupo y grupo… que no les importará.  
- No tengo escapatoria entonces… -** suspirando y reclinándose contra el pecho de Draco - **¿A ti te importa?  
- Me gustó mucho cómo cantaste antes y estoy seguro de que me lo harás pagar durante tu interpretación y de un modo aún más… duro… -** con un guiño **– que durante la anterior… -** sonriendo **– Pero será un placer escucharte una vez más.  
- Gracias por ser mi "tabla de salvación" –** respondió ella sarcástica.

---------------------------------------------------

A pesar de la reticencia de Hermione y a consecuencia de las facilidades que todos le ofrecieron, una vez que el grupo de los "Savage Dwarfs" se despidió, volvió a sumergirse el escenario en una completa oscuridad mientras un rítmico sonido de violines iba alzándose desde ella. Se hizo la luz y en medio del escenario con el mismo vestuario provocativo de la anterior canción.

**_Now I can tell you about success, about fame  
About the rise and the fall of all the stars in the sky  
Don't it make you smile?  
Let it will be  
Just let it be  
Won't you let it be?_**

Su voz sonaba de un modo cálido, todos lo adjudicaron al hecho de que aquella canción no tenía el fin de burlarse de Pansy… aunque era una calidez que los rodeaba y embargaba de un modo curioso y agradable. Mientras cantaba, Hermione fue bajando del escenario…

**_Now I can tell you about the place I belong  
You know it won't last long  
And all those lights they will turn down  
Let it will be  
Oh Let it be  
Just let it be_**

**_Won't you let it be?_**

Tomó a Draco por la camisa y tiró de él para situarlo cerca de la luz que la bañaba a ella y empezaron a bailar ambos al ritmo desenfrenado que aquella canción tenía, con los sensuales movimientos que aquel matrimonio marcaba siempre a sus bailes…

**_Now I can see things for what they really are  
I guess I'm not that far  
I'm at the point of no return  
Just watch me burn!_**

El modo en que Hermione cerró los ojos al recostar la espalda contra el pecho de su marido, daba un erótico significado a la última frase de aquella estrofa… justo antes de alejarse y seguir con el curioso baile que estaban realizando.

**_Let it will be  
Just let it be  
Oh let it be  
Then it will be (Just let it be)  
Just let it be (Let it will be)  
Oh let it be (Won't you let it be?)  
Let it be (Won't you let it be?)_**

Now I can tell you the place that I belong  
It won't last long  
The lights, they will turn down

Oh let it be  
Oh let it be  
Oh let it be (Won't you let it be?)  
Oh let it be (You've got to let it be)  
Just let it be (Anyone can see)  
Won't you let it be? (Let it will be)

La canción había tomado un ritmo un poco más lento hasta que, mientras estaban muy cerca y sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, llegó el clímax de la canción…

_**Just watch me burn!**_

…algo cambió en sus ojos, algo apenas imperceptible salvo para ambos que tan bien se conocían… pero era algo tan leve… si no fuese por que la canción cesó de pronto y ellos quedaron como congelados en medio de la pista, aquel ligero cambio apenas habría significado nada.

Un poderoso silencio se hizo con el salón, uno que no fue interrumpido siquiera por la respiración de aquellos que estaban expectantes y asombrados por lo que ocurría frente a ellos… Pero ese silencio trajo consigo además de la curiosidad, vino acompañado de curiosas sensaciones que recorrieron a todos los presentes… una suave brisa comenzó a formarse de la nada, de pronto algunos sintieron que un súbito calor los recorría, así como otros se vieron abordados por escalofríos producidos por el gélido ambiente que los rodeaba y unos pocos fueron arropados en sus corazones de un modo casi maternal.

Pero el asombro fue mayúsculo cuando en el escenario aparecieron varios instrumentos de cuerda, alumbrados por espontáneos fuegos fatuos, que por arte de magia iniciaron una lenta y triste melodía… que desencadenó de improviso en una explosión absoluta de energía al añadirse otros instrumentos que estaban también en el escenario, como por ejemplo la batería que antes había estado tocando uno de los integrantes de los Savage Dwarfs.

**_Is it true what they made,  
are we bounded, cannot escape?  
The fear of the unknown cloud their hearts that day._**

Hermione, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de Draco, había comenzado a cantar… pero aquella no era la misma voz con la que había interpretado la canción de hacía unos instantes, sino que esta era completamente diferente… era mucho más dulce y suave, cálida y etérea, como si no le perteneciese y en lugar de salir de sus labios, se reprodujese directamente en sus oídos, como un susurro tímido y al mismo tiempo provisto de una potencia arrebatadora.

**_Come into my world,  
See through my eyes.  
Try to understand,  
Don't want to lose what we had_**

We've been dreaming  
But who can deny,  
It's the best way of living  
Between the truth and the lies

Una mano de Hermione subió lenta por el brazo de Draco hasta posarse en su mejilla a medida que cantaba, el Slytherin entrecerró los ojos en ese momento, en un gesto que parecía dar a entender que hacía siglos que no sentía tal caricia sobre su piel. De pronto Hermione dejó de mirarlo y cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que cantaba con más fuerza, uniéndose otras dos voces a su canto… los dueños de esas voces no eran sino Harry y Ginny que avanzaban lentamente hacia la pareja que estaba frente a todos…

**_See who I am,  
Break through the surface.  
Reach for my hand,  
Let's show them that we can  
Free our minds and find a way.  
The world is in our hands,  
This is not the end._**

La sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando en lugar de continuar Hermione con la canción, fue Draco quien ahora recitó las siguientes palabras, así mismo con una voz totalmente ajena a él… grave y ronca, por momentos heladora, aunque tan fluida y suave en otros que resultaba hipnótico escucharlo

**_Fear is withering the soul  
At the point of no return.  
We must be the change  
We wish to see._**

I'll come into your world,  
See through your eyes.  
I'll try to understand,  
Before we lose what we have.

We just can't stop believing  
cause we have to try.  
We can rise above  
Their truth and their lies.

Fueron los cuatro quienes con sus voces unidas en un impresionante coro declamaron las siguientes estrofas…

**_See who I am,  
Break through the surface.  
Reach for my hand,  
Let's show them that we can  
Free our minds and find a way.  
The world is in our hands,_**

See who I am,  
Break through the surface.  
Reach for my hand,  
Let's show them that we can  
Free our minds and find a way.  
The world is in our hands,  
This is not the end.

I hear the silence  
Preaching my blame.  
Will our strength remain  
If their power reigns?

Volvió el mismo lento y triste ritmo de cuerda del principio, mientras Ginny los acompañaba con una hermosa y sobrecogedora voz… permitiendo que Draco y Hermione se uniesen por el lapso de aquellos segundos en un beso profundo y ardiente, que remarcaba aún más la sensación dolorosa de que ambos no habían podido disfrutar de tal unión por eras. Pero terminaron uniéndose los demás instrumentos y la vorágine de la música los alejó para que de nuevo los cuatro pronunciasen la estrofa final como si aquello fuese lo único que los mantuviese con vida… aquella canción, aquellas palabras y los sentimientos que provocaban en todos aquellos que las escuchaban…

**_See who I am,  
Break through the surface.  
Reach for my hand,  
Let's show them that we can  
ree our minds and  
find a way.  
The world is in our hands,  
See who I am,  
Break through the surface.  
Reach for my hand,  
Let's show them that we can  
Free our minds and  
find a way.  
The world is in our hands,  
This is not the end. _**

La música permaneció aún en las mentes y los corazones de los presentes, incluso cuando ya los instrumentos habían caído al suelo sin siquiera un sordo sonido, pero todos despertaron de aquel inaudito trance cuando vieron que los cuatro jóvenes caían también, inconscientes, al suelo.

El primero en acercarse a Draco y Hermione fue Dumbledore, con un claro gesto de preocupación en su rostro, comprobó antes que nada que se encontrasen bien y compartió una mirada con la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape que estaban junto a Harry y Ginny, respectivamente, ambos asintieron con la cabeza, indicando que estaban bien. Madam Pomfrey apartó a los curiosos con la imperativa orden de que los dejasen respirar y se acercó con un diminuto frasquito que acercó a los desfallecidos, poco a poco los cuatro fueron recuperándose.

**- Ya sabía yo que no fallaría, los viejos remedios siempre son efectivos –** dijo la enfermera sonriendo y guardando el frasquito de sales en su bolso de fiesta. – **De todos modos, no estaría de más que descansasen un poco en la enfermería** – mirando a Dumbledore de nuevo con su habitual seriedad. – **No necesitan ser el centro de atención precisamente ahora.**

Con un sencillo gesto y su paso decidido, Scott, Snape, Krum y Dumbledore tomaron a los cuatro en brazos para seguirla, por lo menos Snape lo intentó con Draco, pero él se zafó de su padrino y sólo aceptó que le sirviese de apoyo para caminar, aunque no dejaba de mirar a Hermione que iba en brazos de Krum, preocupado.

En cuanto llegaron a la enfermería y fueron posados los chicos en las camas comenzaron las preguntas, Draco hizo caso omiso a todos aquellos que le rodeaban, incluso a la insistencia de Poppy de quedarse en cama y fue junto a su esposa, en exceso preocupado.

**- ¡Ya te dije que está bien, zopenco!** – suspiró la enfermera exasperada con Malfoy **– Sólo ha sido un ligero desmayo… ahora es momento de que descanséis, no le vas a servir de nada hecho un guiñapo…** - tomándolo por los brazos e intentando moverlo de junto de Hermione **- ¡Vamos!  
- No pienso alejarme de ella… -** dijo con voz serena y fría a la enfermera – **Puede insistir cuanto quiera pero no me moveré de aquí. –** mirándola con sus ojos plateados y brillantes.  
**- Tranquilo, Draco… -** dijo Dumbledore palmeando su hombro – **mira, Hermione está mejor… -** señalándosela y viendo en ella una sonrisa - **¿Verdad, pequeña?** – Pidiéndole a la chica que lo tranquilizase ella.  
**- Sí, Draco… relájate… no ha pasado nada, estoy bien… todo está bien.** – dijo ella buscando su mano y estrechándola con fuerza **– Todo está bien…** - sonriendo al oírlo suspirar y ver sus músculos relajarse.  
**- ¡Patético! –** Exclamó Snape girándose para no ver lo que parecía el pelele de su ahijado.  
**- ¿Patético? –** Preguntó Draco enfureciéndose y casi saltando sobre su padrino al que levantó sosteniendo las solapas de su túnica **- ¿Sabes en verdad el infierno por el que acabo de pasar? –** preguntó con un rugido de ira **- ¿Lo sabes?  
- ¡Drake!** – Llamó Hermione, incorporándose **- ¡Basta!**

Draco soltó a Snape y volvió junto a Hermione mientras el profesor de pociones lo miraba extrañado, igual que los demás que no comprendían lo que le pasaba al siempre controlado Draco, aunque a Harry le recordó a aquel momento en que había entrado en Slytherin y había atacado a Pansy y Blaise de un modo totalmente brutal…

**- Antes de nada… hablemos de lo que ha pasado… -** dijo Dumbledore intentando poner calma – **quizás así se calmen un poco los ánimos de todos…** - mirando a los dos Slytherins alternativamente **- ¿Sois conscientes de lo que ocurrió antes de que os desmayaseis? –** Preguntó a los chicos que negaron con la cabeza confusos – **Pues he de deciros que los cuatro interpretasteis una preciosa canción en la cual se pudo percibir que NO erais vosotros mismos… además se produjeron diversos fenómenos entre todos nosotros… -** mirando ahora a los otros profesores y a Poppy - **¿Alguno desea comentarlos para que se hagan una idea? –** Pero en ese momento entraron Moody y McGonagall - **¿Algún problema, Minerva… Alastor?  
- No, tranquilo, Albus… sólo que compartimos la preocupación y los demás pueden hacerse cargo un momento de esa panda de cotillas que hay ahora en el salón** – lo tranquilizó Moody - **¿Todo bien, Hermione?** – Preguntó a la chica dirigiendo hacia ella su ojo de cristal.  
**- Sí, Mad-Eye, todo está perfectamente.  
- ¿Alguien puede explicarme a qué viene esta repentina y extrema preocupación por Hermione?** – Preguntó Harry que no comprendía ya nada.  
**- Sencillo…** - comenzó Hermione antes de suspirar resignada y mirar a Draco que asintió – **Estoy embarazada… Draco se ha puesto así… por lo que ocurrió la última vez** – mirando a Snape **– Perdónalo, Severus… comprende que no está en su mejor momento…-** pidió ella con ternura e impidiendo con un gesto que Draco replicase.  
**- No se preocupe, Sra. Malfoy, ya he dado a mi ahijado por loco desde el instante en que se comprometió en matrimonio con usted… -** respondió el profesor rígido.  
**- Severus…** - le recriminó Dumbledore **– Sr. Scott… tanto usted como el Sr. Krum no pertenecen a Hogwarts, quizás sean ustedes los más adecuados para explicar a los chicos lo que ocurrió en el salón durante esa curiosa canción.  
- Bueno… fue algo bastante difícil de explicar, Sr. Dumbledore… -** comenzó Scott. **– Diría que algo se apoderó de ellos y que ese mismo "algo" provocó que todos percibiésemos extrañas sensaciones… tales como frío, calor… una brisa procedente de ninguna parte…  
- Yo empecé a oler el aroma de la hierba fresca de mi jardín y luego otras cosas me hicieron creer por momentos que estaba en mi casa y no en el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts** – explicó Krum…  
**- ¿Se les ocurre a ustedes, Sres. Potter, Sres. Malfoy… lo que haya podido ser?** – preguntó el director risueño a las dos parejas **- ¿No sabrán qué ha podido atravesar y burlar las poderosas y ancestrales defensas mágicas de Hogwarts y ofrecernos un recital tan fuera de lo normal?  
- No, señor… no sabemos qué ha podido ser.** – dijo Draco tranquilo  
**- Bueno… unos no saben lo que pasó y otros no saben por qué pasó… de todos modos… fuera todo el mundo, estos chicos tienen que descansar y ante todo la Sra. Malfoy…** - dijo Poppy echándolos a todos **– Pueden volver mañana en un horario aceptable de visitas…** - mirando a Krum – **Me da igual que sea usted un diplomático, Sr. Krum… fuera de mi enfermería.**

La enfermera no protestó cuando vio que Draco acercaba la camilla más cercana a la de Hermione y se recostaba junto a ella, sin soltarle la mano a su esposa, disponiéndose a dormir… igual que hicieron Harry y Ginny, guardándose las preguntas y las felicitaciones a Hermione para el día siguiente… habría tiempo de todo, de preguntas, fiestas y honores… pero sus cuerpos estaban más agotados de lo que querían reconocer y no dejaban de pedir a gritos el descanso que Poppy les había garantizado. Muy pronto quedaron dormidos… ajenos por completo a todo lo que ocurriese en el Gran Comedor… sólo soñando con una melodía agradable que los llevaba a hermosos parajes en los que les parecía haber estado antes…

---------------------------------------------------

_Bueno… pues parece que de este modo damos por terminado el baile… ya que nuestros protagonistas si ahora danzan será en el mundo de Morpheo y no en una pista de baile… ;)_

_Esta vez sólo han sido dos cancioncitas y por ello me será difícil olvidarme de deciros a quién pertenecen, podéis respirar tranquilos._

_La primera fue la que cantó Hermione por ese solicitado bis, es también de Madonna y también del mismo disco, esta se titula "Let it will be" y como podréis observar aquellos que la escuchéis, aquí está incompleta… pero por muy poquito. La segunda canción que cantan en un curioso cuarteto Harry, Ginny, Draco y Hermione es de Within Temptation, se titula "See Who I Am" y los que la escuchen tendrán que ejercitar su imaginación en las estrofas en las que indico que canta Draco, pues esa canción la interpreta la solista del grupo y no sé si en algún momento la ha cantado a dúo con alguien, también me tomé la libertad artística de modificar los tres primeros versos de la canción, pues era lo único que no encajaba con mis ideas._

_Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo… un enorme besazo  
Madie_


	27. Traicion

_Lo sé, lo sé… he tardado siglos en escribir, pero es que ahora estoy cada vez más liada y me fue dificilísimo encontrar el tiempo para ponerme con este capítulo que es muuuuuuy especial, creo que en el título ya se adivina un poco de qué va…_

_No os entretengo más… _

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**27.-Traición.**

Mione se giró en sueños y buscó la frescura del cuerpo de su marido, pero en su lugar halló el espacio que había dejado en la litera de al lado, abrió sus ojos para buscarlo con la mirada semi dormida y vio su silueta marcada por la luz del amanecer en la ventana de la enfermería. Se levantó para ir a su lado, tomó su mano y besó su mejilla, recibiendo su fría pero amorosa mirada en respuesta.

**- ¿Qué haces?** – preguntó en un susurro para no despertar a la otra pareja durmiente. **– Deberías estar durmiendo…  
- No puedo dormir… - **la mirada de Draco volvió a centrarse en aquello que tanto le interesaba al otro lado de la ventana, el bosque prohibido **– Tengo un mal presentimiento.  
- ¿A qué te refieres? – **preguntó su esposa preocupada  
**- Cada célula de mi cuerpo me quiere advertir de un peligro que no puedo ver… algo me dice que hoy es el día que tanto hemos temido… -** mirándola – **Creo que será mejor despertarlos… **- tomando su rostro entre sus manos – **Tenéis que recoger mis regalos…- **besando sus labios con dulzura.  
**- ¿Qué regalos? **– preguntó ella compartiendo ahora su preocupación al sentir también aquella extraña sensación que le decía que aquel era un tiempo prestado.  
**- Los que trajeron los camiones que tanto os intrigaron… **- alejándose para despertar al matrimonio Potter… **- Harry, despierta… **- posando una mano en el cuerpo del dormido buscador.  
**- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ocurre? **– despertó el muchacho aturdido  
**- Tenéis que prepararos para ir a desayunar… vamos. –** le respondió **Draco – Además a Ginny le gustará ver un regalo que os tengo en vuestro dormitorio.  
- Vale… vale… - **aceptó sin darse cuenta aún de lo que hacía **– Ginny… - **despertó a su esposa **– Draco tiene un regalo para ti en casa, vamos…  
- ¿Regalo? ¿Dónde? –** despertó desorientada ella también **- ¿Feliz Navidad?  
- No, no es Navidad… pero será mejor que vayáis a vuestro dormitorio, despertad también a los Longbottom, nos reuniremos en el comedor. –** dijo Draco mientras se aseguraba que estaban despiertos y los ayudaba a levantarse y a salir de la enfermería…

Dejaron a sus amigos de camino a sus aposentos para dirigirse ellos también a la Sala de las Conspiraciones, allí le aguardaba a Hermione una enorme caja en medio de la zona dedicada a salita de estar. Miró a su marido con una sonrisa y éste reprimió su impulso de ir directamente a la ducha para ver su rostro al abrir la caja y descubrir su contenido.

Lo primero que apareció al abrir el papel de regalo que envolvía la caja fue la verdadera apariencia de esta, era un arcón de madera ricamente tallado y decorado en metal, cuando levantó la tapa del cofre ante sí, perfectamente colocado y ordenado, estaba un arsenal de batalla en extremo curioso: un mono negro con guantes y extraños zapatos a juego, dos espadas largas y dos cortas, un curioso arnés junto con dos hermosas pistolas plateadas, cuchillos y dagas, estrellas, varias ampollas etiquetadas con las distintas pociones dedicadas al combate que habían aprendido a lo largo del año en el ED y algunas que Hermione desconocía. Bajo la tapa también había dos cartas manuscritas por Draco, en una de ellas venían las instrucciones para el uso del traje y en la otra la descripción de las pociones, así como del uso de las distintas formas en las que estaban presentadas, Hermione descubrió que las habían concentrado también algunas en las balas, para mayor eficacia de estas. La recomendación de sumergir lo antes posible las armas en las que venían en dos grandes botellas, pues así se asegurarían su pertenencia y su resistencia. Grabadas a fuego bajo la tapa también estaban las palabras para ocultar y dejar ver el contenido del arcón, así como para ocultarlas una vez puestas.

**- Creo que te has pasado un poco, Drake. – **Le dijo ella tomando una de las espadas y acercándose a él – **Esto es demasiado… - **sacándola de su vaina y admirando los brillos que el naciente sol arrancaba del acero.  
**- ¿Paranoico? **– Preguntó él **– En realidad, oportuno, quise regalar este equipo a los del ED desde que empecé a tomármelo en serio, de nada vale que aprendáis si no tenéis luego con qué practicar… el presentimiento de hoy no tiene nada que ver con esto… pero a todos les va a aparecer una recomendación sobre sus paquetes… indicándoles que lo lleven puesto para el desayuno.  
- Draco… anoche fue el Baile, no creo que nadie esté despierto a estas horas y me parece que Harry y Ginny te odiarán cuando sepan que los has despertado tan temprano por un presentimiento… **- tomando su mano y tirando juguetona hacia la ducha **– Aunque yo empiezo a compartir tu presentimiento, así como sé lo que esa miradita tuya quiere decir… - **con voz sensual **– y estoy completamente de acuerdo… - permitiendo que la tomase en brazos y la besase con lujuria mientras la llevaba a la ducha.  
- ¿Sabes que estás arrebatadora portando una espada?**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Al llegar al comedor lo encontraron repleto de gente, todos los integrantes del Ejército de Dumbledore se habían puesto de acuerdo para estar presentes, con la oportuna o no tanto casualidad de no hallarse nadie más en el comedor, ni profesores ni alumnos que no perteneciesen al ED estaban allí. Cuando Draco y Hermione entraron fueron recibidos por un silencioso brindis al levantarse todos de sus asientos y alzar sus copas por Draco.

El rubio agradeció el gesto con una leve inclinación de cabeza y decidió aprovechar aquella casualidad, indicó a Hermione que se reuniese con sus amigos y él se dirigió a la mesa presidencial, para subirse a la tarima y hablarles a todos…

**- Gracias por estar tan temprano después de una noche tan agotadora, supongo que la mayoría estaréis preguntándoos por lo ocurrido anoche en mitad del Baile, siento no poder daros una respuesta satisfactoria pues ni yo mismo lo sé…** - encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa **– Seguro que os habrá parecido extraño y curioso el obsequio así como la nota que apareció sobre él… El cofre es para vosotros, para que jamás olvidéis todo lo aprendido, la petición para que todos lo llevéis hoy, se debe a un presentimiento que me ha acompañado desde muy temprana hora… Creedme cuando os digo que prefiero quedar como un loco paranoico y que jamás llegue a suceder aquello que temo en mi interior, pero por si acaso, quiero que estéis preparados para lo peor. –** sonrió y con un movimiento de su mano un vaso de zumo apareció en ella **- ¡Que aproveche! -** tomando un sorbo y bajando del estrado para reunirse con sus amigos.  
**- Estás como una cabra… -** dijo Harry nada más sentarse Draco entre él y Hermione **– Menudo discursito que acabas de darnos… -** mirándolo serio **- ¿Te has dado cuenta de que todos los demás aún están durmiendo y de que estas no son horas de levantarse para ninguno de los que hemos estado de juerga ayer por la noche?  
- Potter, como dije en mi discursito… espero equivocarme.** – sirviéndose alguno de los manjares que había sobre la mesa.

Una hora después aparecía el resto de los alumnos junto con los profesores, extrañándose de encontrar el comedor ya tan bullicioso. Draco estuvo atento a todos los que iban llegando, no hizo caso a los comentarios de Christopher y Christine, ni tampoco a los de aquellos que iban ocupando sus asientos, estaba concentrado en buscar a tres alumnos en especial, cuando la puerta se abrió por última vez y éstos no habían entrado, compartió una mirada de preocupación con Hermione mientras sus manos se entrelazaban bajo la mesa. Para desgracia de todos ellos… Draco no se equivocaba y la primera prueba de ello sólo tardó una hora en presentarse a todos los demás.

Algo golpeó con fuerza en el techo transparente del comedor… todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia arriba y vieron con horror como más proyectiles incendiarios se precipitaban sobre sus cabezas… el pánico creció pronto en los corazones, el ruido de los bancos cayendo al levantarse la gente apresuradamente, los gritos de horror y las carreras apresuradas hacia la puerta… pero dos voces sonaron claras en mitad del caos reinante…

**- ¡ALTO!** – gritó Dumbledore.  
**- ¡ORDEN! –** gritó Draco.

Ambos estaban de pie, Dumbledore frente a su asiento y Draco sobre la mesa de Gryffindor, los dos con una inusitada calma, se miraron y Draco asintió con la cabeza.

**- Está claro que estamos bajo un ataque, pero no vamos a facilitarle las cosas a nuestro oponente dejándonos llevar por el pánico como si en lugar de ser magos entrenados fuésemos simples animales asustados…** - dijo el director con dureza – **¿Tenéis todos vuestras varitas? –** Un murmullo general le dijo al director que sí las tenían **– Bien, aunque no creo que sea necesario es preferible que todos os quedéis aquí mientras los profesores y yo nos encargamos de todo… -** mirando a su alrededor y observando como el claustro entero tenía fuera sus varitas. **– Que nadie se mueva de aquí sin mi permiso.** – bajando del estrado y dirigiéndose a las puertas del comedor, seguido por los profesores y los embajadores**… - Sr. Krum, por favor, quédese aquí… le confío a mis alumnos. –** Dijo Dumbledore posando una mano sobre el hombro de Victor y mirándolo a los ojos con preocupación – **Me sentiré mejor si sé que usted los guarda**.  
**- Por supuesto… Sr. Director.** – dijo el joven embajador embargado por la emoción de la confianza y de la responsabilidad que el director le otorgaba.

Sin embargo, en cuanto las puertas del comedor se cerraron tras la comitiva, Draco tomó el mando de la situación y se dirigió a los del ED, quienes habían reaccionado poniéndose en pie y llevando las manos allí donde guardaban sus armas ocultas… bajo la tétrica luz de las bolas de fuego ardiendo sobre sus cabezas, Draco había adquirido una apariencia más temible que nunca.

**- ¡Soldados de Dumbledore!** – Bramó y todos aquellos que no estaban en pie lo hicieron en el acto, provocando que aquellos que no pertenecían al ejército se sentasen en el suelo, amedrentados **– Por desgracia mis temores se están cumpliendo, ha llegado la hora de que pongáis en práctica todo lo aprendido. No quiero obligar a ninguno a hacer algo que no desee, por eso es el momento de que lo digáis, será necesario crear una línea de defensa final, aquellos que protegerán a los que no pueden defenderse por sí mismos... –** mirando a todos y cada uno de sus alumnos – **Es nuestra responsabilidad protegerlos, son nuestros compañeros y son inocentes, nada tienen que ver en esta guerra de Voldemort y nosotros tampoco, pero nos hemos preparado para eso durante todo el año… ¡NO LES VAMOS A PERMITIR QUE LLEGUEN HASTA AQUÍ!** – un rugido de respuesta se alzó entre sus alumnos que se acercaban para rodearlo **- ¡ESTE ES NUESTRO HOGAR Y VAMOS A PROTEGERLO CON NUESTRAS VIDAS SI ES NECESARIO!  
- ¡SÍ!-** gritaron a coro con fuerza.  
**- ¡VAMOS A DARLE UNA PATADA A VOLDEMORT EN EL CULO Y A DEMOSTRARLE QUE SOMOS MEJORES QUE ÉL!   
- ¡DRACO! –** gritó una voz sobre los vítores, era Krum que se acercaba a él tras subir a su vez a la mesa de Gryffindor **– Dumbledore en persona me ha confiado el protegeros dentro de estas paredes, no pienso permitirte que desobedezcas sus órdenes… -** llegando a su lado – **Él y el resto de profesores son suficientes para encargarse de todo…  
- Perdona Victor… -** dijo Hermione desde su asiento **– Pero no estoy de acuerdo contigo. Dumbledore no sabe a lo que se enfrenta, nosotros sí…  
- Pero…-** intentó protestar el embajador.  
**- ¡Ejército de Dumbledore, os quiero organizados por grupos… YA!** – Gritó Draco. En el acto todos se organizaron en los distintos grupos en que se había especializado la instrucción de Draco durante los últimos meses **– Muy bien, que avancen un paso aquellos que se quedarán a proteger a los más jóvenes. –** Quince avanzaron del grupo principal, aquel en que había quedado un mayor número de alumnos, habían practicado con la espada y eran de los más sobresalientes en las clases de Harry. **– Muy bien, que todos vayan a las mazmorras de Slytherin, es el punto más alejado del conflicto, no tiene pasadizos al exterior y sólo tendréis que defender una puerta… -** Mirando a Krum – **Puedes ir con ellos y así cumplir los deseos de Dumbledore… -** mirándolo **– y llévate a Hermione.  
- ¿Qué? –** Protestó ella - **¿me envías a las mazmorras?** – subiendo ahora también a la mesa y encarándose con su marido  
- **¡No pienso dejarte luchar en tu estado!** – gritó Draco sin darse cuenta –** Mione, si estás en la batalla me concentraré en tu seguridad en lugar de en lo que debo hacer… Te lo ruego, ve con Krum al sótano y cuida de todos.  
- Está bien… -** reconoció ella entre dientes – **Pero como te dejes herir…** - no pudo terminar la frase pues los labios de Draco en un urgente y ansioso beso acallaron los suyos.  
**- ¡A VUESTROS PUESTOS!** – saltó Draco de la mesa y desenvainando una espada abrió la marcha fuera del comedor.

En el Hall se reunieron de nuevo para recibir las instrucciones, Ginny y sus francotiradores irían a la torre en que se encontraban sus habitaciones, los arqueros de Luna se repartirían por las distintas almenas del castillo, una vez llegasen arriba sabrían con mayor exactitud si debían cubrir sólo la fachada principal o si alguno de los demás puntos del castillo necesitaban protección. Draco y Harry quedaron en la planta baja, cada uno llevaba a la mitad del ejército y avanzaban por puntos diferentes para enterarse de lo que ocurría en las negociaciones de Dumbledore.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

El director había salido del castillo a pesar de las protestas del resto de los profesores, ahora se encontraba a unos metros de la entrada principal del castillo, hablando con Rockwood.

**- ¿No hay modo de resolver esto de otro modo? **– Preguntaba entristecido.  
**- Me temo que no, Albus… Entregaos o morid. Mis órdenes están muy claras. –** Se lamentaba el general.  
**- Sabes que eso será vuestra perdición… no me gusta tener que hacer uso de mis habilidades para estas cosas… pero no tengo miedo de enfrentarme a vosotros si he de hacerlo para proteger a mis alumnos. – **dijo con seriedad – **Estáis a tiempo de retiraros de manera pacífica… antes de que no tenga remedio.  
- No es posible y lo sabes, Albus… -** pero las palabras de Rockwood se atragantaron en su garganta cuando un rayo de intenso verde impactó contra el director y éste cayó inerte al suelo con las risas de Bella de fondo. **- ¡Maldita sea, Bella! ¿Por qué has hecho semejante gilipolléz? – **Algo impactó contra su pecho y cesó en sus recriminaciones a Bella, miró hacia el punto del impacto y una pequeña fuente sanguinolenta estaba arrojando su sangre fuera de su cuerpo, sus rodillas le fallaron y su visión se tornó borrosa… Apenas pudo ver cómo algunos de los magos que se habían acercado a socorrerlo caían a su vez al suelo tras ligeros impactos en sus cabezas que salpicaban de sangre sus ropas… cayó al fin contra la mullida hierba con sus ojos vacíos de vida mirando a Bella.

Las miradas de varios de los Mortífagos se dirigieron ahora hacia las almenas del castillo sin poder ver aquello que había acabado con su líder, Bella gritaba e intentaba ir junto a Rockwood pero varios de sus compañeros la retenían por la fuerza.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**- ¿Qué ocurre?** – Preguntaba Flitwick sin comprender la extraña escena que todos habían observado asombrados.  
**- Han matado a Albus…** - dijo McGonagall sin apenas voz **– Sr. Flitwick…** - recuperando la voz **– Vaya con los alumnos, necesitamos a alguien más capacitado que el Sr. Krum para defenderlos en caso de que nosotros fallemos… -** de pronto oyeron las detonaciones procedentes de algún punto en la torre norte y observaron cómo Rockwood y otros Mortífagos caían al suelo. **- ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?** – de todos modos, el profesor de encantamientos ya había salido corriendo para cumplir su misión.  
- **Son los chicos de Malfoy… -** dijo Moody sonriente **– Parece que les ha enseñado bien.  
- Son unos insensatos… -** Farfulló Snape.  
**- Pues ellos solitos acaban de eliminarnos un poco de trabajo… -** contando mentalmente **– ya son diez menos para nosotros.**

Para sorpresa de todos, tanto profesores como Mortífagos, una salva de flechas brotó de distintas partes de las almenas del castillo para caer entre las filas de los Mortífagos… las mortales saetas cayeron sin piedad y sin dar opción a protegerse a sus destinatarios… algunas se clavaron en el suelo, pero muchas más hicieron blanco en cráneos, pecho y abdómenes, creando grandes vacíos allí donde más dañinas habían sido… Otra salva siguió a la anterior, siendo si cabe más mortífera todavía…

Varias máquinas de guerra avanzaron para proteger de los proyectiles a los atacantes, aunque los francotiradores y los arqueros pronto encontraron los puntos débiles de tales estructuras, ningún escudo mágico podía detener tal ataque, pues aquellos hechizos habían caído en el olvido, ya nadie usaba flechas para atacar a un mago así como ningún mago que se precie usaba armas de fuego muggles, por lo que no se conocía ningún encantamiento que pudiese frenar el avance de las balas.

**- ¡Qué bien me caen estos chicos! –** Exclamó Moody lleno de júbilo  
**- Gracias, Mad-Eye… -** dijo Draco de pronto tras ellos **– Me ha encantado entrenarlos y disfruto igual que tú viendo los frutos de su esfuerzo.  
- Detenlos ahora mismo, Draco –** ordenó Snape **– No sabéis lo que estáis haciendo.  
- Claro que lo sabemos… -** le enfrentó Draco **– Defender Hogwarts y vengar la muerte de Dumbledore…  
- Él no habría querido esto, Malfoy –** dijo McGonagall apesadumbrada **– Era un hombre de paz…  
- Lo sé… pero a veces no se pueden evitar los conflictos… ojalá él hubiese tenido éxito en su empresa, pero ya vio cómo le pagaron por su preocupación por los demás… -** en medio de la dureza de la voz de Draco se adivinaba la amargura por haber visto morir al hombre que había aprendido a apreciar… Las máquinas de guerra se acercaban a pesar de los ininterrumpidos ataques de los arqueros y los francotiradores – **Los demás están a salvo y bien guardados, no se preocupe… -** le dijo a McGonagall antes de gritar alzando su espada **- ¡A por ellos Soldados de Dumbledore! –** Saltando las escaleras seguido de su grupo de ataque.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Flitwick llegó al Gran Comedor cuando el último grupo de alumnos se iba con Victor Krum por una de las puertas laterales, corrió a su encuentro y allí el joven embajador le explicó lo que había ocurrido en cuanto se fueron, igual que ahora se dirigían a las mazmorras de Slytherin para garantizar mejor la seguridad de los alumnos de los primeros cursos y de aquellos que no habían asistido a las clases del Ejército de Dumbledore.

**- Parece que el Sr.Malfoy ante todo quiere la seguridad de aquellos que son inocentes… loable de alguien que lleva ese apellido… -** comentó el pequeño profesor **– A mí me han enviado para daros apoyo…  
- Me alegra que esté entre nosotros, profesor Flitwick –** dijo Hermione cuando llegaron a la puerta de Slytherin **– Todos le conocen y le aprecian, será el más indicado para insuflar ánimos entre los que debemos esperar…  
- ¿Sra. Malfoy? –** Se sorprendió el pequeño profesor **– ¡No sabía que se encontrase aquí abajo!  
- Debido a mi estado mi marido se ha vuelto demasiado protector…-** bromeó ella, intentando ser trivial en un momento como el que estaban viviendo. **- ¿Sabe algo de las negociaciones del profesor Dumbledore?** – Cuando vio la expresión de Flitwick, supo lo que había ocurrido sin necesidad de que dijese nada y sintió un profundo pesar al saber lo que seguiría tras tan fatal noticia.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Los del ED luchaban codo con codo con los profesores de Hogwarts, en alguna ocasión Draco había frenado un hechizo que iba directo hacia McGonagall, en otras supo que la profesora de transfiguración había alejado algún otro que se dirigía hacia él… Todos estaban haciendo uso de sus varitas ante la oleada de hechizos que sus enemigos estaban lanzándoles… Pero Draco supo que había que hacer algo más eficaz para poder diezmar la ingente cantidad de fuerzas de los Mortífagos.

Apenas podían disponer de los francotiradores o de los arqueros, pues podrían herirlos a ellos en medio de la refriega, pero sabía que no estaban ociosos ya que oía el zumbido de las flechas continuamente, estaban intentando evitar que acudiesen más refuerzos para los Mortífagos que luchaban ante la entrada del castillo, por lo menos hacían todo lo posible por reducir el número de aquellos que acudían en ayuda de las tropas de Bella.

Retrocedió un poco para poder ver mejor la situación en la que se encontraban, llamó a un par de sus alumnos y les hizo señas para que le guardasen las espaldas mientras él guardaba su varita y sacaba sus dos pistolas cargadas, necesitaba calma para poder acertar a los enemigos sin dañar a McGonagall o Moody que eran los que más asediados estaban... los cañones comenzaron a humear con la pólvora a medida que iba apretando el gatillo, los profesores tardaron un poco en percatarse de lo que ocurría, pero pronto se giraron para ver quién era el que hacía desaparecer a sus contrincantes… Incluso hubo un par de segundos en los que desvió la trayectoria para eliminar a unos cuantos que lograron rebasar la línea de defensa e intentaban entrar en el castillo.

De todos modos la lucha era encarnizada y no tenían siquiera un segundo de respiro, necesitaban algo más eficiente lo antes posible o terminarían por acabar con toda resistencia… llamó a Harry y entre los dos estuvieron discutiendo el mejor modo de actuar, gracias a la relativa tranquilidad que el fuego continuo de Draco les daba, fueron capaces de encontrar una opción para al menos retirarse hasta el interior del castillo y resistir desde allí mientras no recibían refuerzos de la Orden del Fénix. Hogwarts podía soportar un sitio si era necesario. Harry fue a comunicárselo a los demás y poco a poco fueron retrocediendo, hasta que Draco y otros del ED lanzaron una serie de redomas que estallaron creando un círculo de fuego que cubrió su retirada hasta el hall de entrada… cerrando las pesadas puertas tras de sí.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**- ¡Hermione!** – se oyó llamar al otro lado de la puerta de entrada a Slytherin **- ¡Hermione, tengo que hablar contigo! –** Victor y ella reconocieron la voz en el acto, era Ron **- ¡Hermione, por favor! –** golpeando la puerta, sonaba desesperado.  
**- ¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo!** – le espetó ella furiosa **– Será mejor que te vayas si no quieres lamentarlo.  
- ¡Mione, sé que me he portado como un imbécil… pero tenía que hacerlo!-** gimoteó **– Dumbledore me pidió que fingiese que me había unido a Voldemort para enterarme de sus planes… Perdóname, por favor… pero tenía que ser creíble, teníais que odiarme… -** los gimoteos apenas eran audibles - **¡Hermione, tienes que venir conmigo, Draco está muy mal herido!  
- ¡Eso es mentira! –** Gritó ella, aunque en su voz se notó una ligera vacilación.  
**- ¡Es verdad! ¡Harry también está herido y no ha podido venir, Luna y Neville han muerto… Hermione, ven conmigo… -** en su voz se notaba que estaba llorando – Draco quiere estar contigo…  
**- No le creas… -** le susurró Victor a su lado. **– Mione, no le creas… temo que sea una trampa.  
- Pero… -** ella lo miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas **- ¿Y si es cierto? –** susurró a su vez **– Victor… tengo que estar con él…  
- El orgullo de Draco es mayor que toda Gran Bretaña… aunque estuviese agonizando no se rendiría, lo sabes Hermione. –** Le susurró con energía**.- No caigas en su trampa, no me creo que Dumbledore le diese tal misión, no es su estilo… pregúntale a Flitwick si quieres. –** haciendo señas al profesor para que se acercase.  
**- ¿Qué es todo ese ruido?** – Preguntó sin comprender **- ¿Por qué susurráis? –** Los dos le explicaron lo que sucedía **– Bueno, no sabría qué aconsejarte… quizás lo apropiado sería que fueses, pero no sola…  
- Yo iré contigo –** Se ofreció Krum.  
**- No, os necesitan a los dos aquí y no puedo pedir a ninguno de los del ED que me acompañe… -** pensativa **– mucho menos a los demás…  
- Ve con Robins, es el prefecto de Hufflepuff, no ha recibido la instrucción de los ED, pero es muy bueno con la varita y despierto. –** Propuso Flitwick.  
**- Que te acompañen también los gemelos americanos, al menos uno tiene armas…** - propuso Krum.  
**- A este paso me acompaña todo el mundo –** suspiró ella…

Los lastimosos ruegos de Ron habían seguido durante toda la conversión a susurros, algunos de los nombrados se habían acercado para saber qué era lo que pasaba, Robins y los Chris estuvieron de acuerdo en acompañar a Hermione ya que nadie se fiaba ya de Ron, pero entendían la preocupación que crecía en el pecho de Mione por su esposo. Al fin abrieron la puerta los cuatro, con toda la división del ED pendiente de cualquier movimiento del otro lado. Se encontraron con un lloroso Ron que intentó abrazar a Hermione en cuanto la vio…

**- ¡Quieto! –** El cañón de un revolver se interpuso entre Ron y Hermione **– Nada de confianzas, todavía –** Advirtió Chris.  
**- Está bien… -** suspiró el pelirrojo y se dio la vuelta para subir las escaleras y guiarlos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**- ¿Se te acabaron las ideas brillantes, jovencito?** – le espetó Snape a Draco en cuanto terminaron de asegurar las puertas **– La batalla de verdad no es como el entrenamiento, ¿verdad?  
- Severus, no es el momento para lecciones de vida… creo que ha quedado claro que mi puntería es la misma en el campo de batalla que en el de entrenamiento y si no fuese por el esfuerzo de Luna, Ginny y sus compañeros… ahora seríamos prisioneros.-** le rebatió Draco sin mirarlo pues estaba ocupado en cambiar los cargadores de sus armas **– No te oí protestar cuando eliminé aquel que tenías a la espalda.  
- Dejaos de tonterías… los dos** – Zanjó McGonagall **– Tenemos que estudiar lo que podemos hacer en la situación en que nos encontramos…  
- Lo primero será pedir refuerzos… -** dijo Moody **– No te ofendas, muchacho… lo estáis haciendo genial, pero unos cuantos más serían muy bienvenidos… Minerva, eso es cosa tuya… mientras tanto sería buena idea ocuparnos de los heridos –** acercándose a un grupo de maltrechos alumnos que habían sido alcanzados por algunos conjuros.  
**- Está bien… iré a las cocinas para que los elfos nos ayuden –** suspiró la ahora directora en funciones – **Para** **ellos es más fácil el transportarse a la sede de la Orden o allá donde estén… -** bajando por unas escaleras. **– Que alguien le pregunte a Poppy dónde quiere que esté el hospital de emergencia y que luego tapie las ventanas del ala de enfermería.** – Desapareciendo.  
**- Muy bien, Harry… creo que es una misión para ti –** dijo Moody – **Draco, Severus y vosotros, -** refiriéndose al resto del ED – **vamos subiéndolos a la planta de arriba, no es recomendable quedarse aquí** – señalando las puertas con un gesto de la cabeza.

Se pusieron manos a la obra en el traslado de los heridos, tampoco eran muchos, sólo dos chicos estaban inconscientes, uno no podía ver nada, otro estaba bajo los efectos de un conjuro de la risa y resultaba complicado convencerlo de que subiese las escaleras. En cuanto estuvieron todos arriba llegó Harry con Madam Pomfrey y la enfermera se encargó rápidamente de todos y cada uno de ellos mientras murmuraba que las guerras no eran para los niños.

**- ¡MALFOY!**

Un grito llegó desde la planta baja… a Harry le heló la sangre el reconocer la voz de Ron. Draco miró a Snape y Moody y se acercó con cautela a la barandilla para ver al que le llamaba… Cuando vieron el modo en que cada músculo del rubio se tensó al ver lo que había abajo… todos se acercaron poco a poco para poder saber qué era aquello. Se quedaron mudos al ver a Ron en medio del vestíbulo con la vista clavada en Draco y acompañado de Blaise y Pansy que sostenían a una inconsciente Hermione erguida.

**- ¡Suéltala, Weasley! Si en algo aprecias tu vida… suéltala ahora mismo** – dijo Draco en respuesta.  
**- ¿En serio? –** Se mofó Ron acercándose a Hermione y tirando de su cabello para levantarle la cabeza - **¿Qué me harás? Si te acercas un milímetro… -** apuntándola con la varita **–… se acabó Hermione –** riéndose **– Si coges tu varita… también se acabó Hermione.  
- ¿Qué quieres maldita comadreja?** – le gritó apretando con fuerza la barandilla.  
**- Que tiréis todas las armas y las varitas –** Exigió serio mientras Blaise cogía a Hermione en brazos y Pansy iba a las puertas para abrirlas. - **¡Hacedlo ahora o ella morirá! –** con rostro firme.

Tras unos segundos que a todos parecieron horas se oyó cómo las varitas caían al suelo y tras ellas el resto de las armas… en los ojos de Ron se dibujó una sonrisa. Blaise dejó en el suelo a Hermione y fue a las puertas para ayudar a Pansy, en cuanto el último arma cayó al suelo, las puertas se abrieron y ocurrió lo que ninguno pudo haber imaginado jamás… De la varita de Ron salió un rayo verde hacia la muchacha tendida en el suelo… obedeciendo al hechizo que sus labios habían pronunciado.

**- ¡Avada Kedavra!  
- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **

El desgarrador grito de Draco chocó contra las paredes de piedra y se transmitió por todo el castillo, acompañándolo iba una poderosa sensación que se hizo con los corazones de todos aquellos que lo escucharon… un sentimiento de vacío los dominó… vacío y dolor… Y un frío helador los invadió, como si su corazón se hubiese convertido en un bloque de hielo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_No, aún no se ha terminado el fic aunque este final lo dé a entender… aún queda mucho por hacer y espero que las fiestas me den el tiempo para poder escribir el siguiente en el que buena parte de las preguntas que os estáis haciendo tendrán respuesta._


	28. Berserker

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOOOOOOOO!!!!**

**Aviso: El capítulo siguiente puede llegar a herir la sensibilidad de muchos de los lectores, aquellos que lo lean les recuerdo que este es un relato de ficción que sólo tiene en común con la autora J.K. Rowling los personajes, no pertenece realmente a la saga de los libros Harry Potter y ha salido por completo de mi mente… así mismo recomiendo (por primera vez) que si podéis pongáis la banda sonora de The Last Samurai para leerlo, es con la que lo he escrito y os aseguro que le queda muy bien…**

----------------------------------

**28. Berserker**

Los segundos que siguieron tras el grito de Draco transcurrieron como si fuese una vida entera, sobrecogidos por el grito y el silencio que vino después, no se percataron de que los profesores Snape y Moody estaban sosteniendo al joven para impedir que este hiciese una locura… pero aquellos instantes se vieron interrumpidos por un extraño fenómeno…

Todo comenzó a temblar… los cuadros se tambaleaban y chocaban contra las paredes de dura piedra, las armaduras que guardan los pasillos se precipitaban contra el suelo de manera estrepitosa, pero lo que produjo que nadie se moviese salvo para buscar un soporte y no caer al suelo, fue un estruendoso rugido de piedra y tierra, un rugido sobrenatural que a más de uno hizo caer al suelo… Sin embargo, algo más impresionó a los defensores de Hogwarts: Draco se unió al rugido añadiéndole una nota bestial mientras se zafaba de los profesores… subió de un salto a la barandilla y gritó a quienes estaban en el hall…

**- ¡PAGARÁS CON TU SANGRE!** – refiriéndose a Ron que huía cobardemente.

Tras proferir la amenaza se precipitó hacia el vestíbulo…

Sus amigos y compañeros se levantaron en medio de aquel caos para acercarse a la barandilla y ver lo que ocurría en el nivel inferior, observaron atónitos cómo Draco caía acuclillado junto a su esposa y depositaba con una dulzura que resultaba extraña en aquel escenario de destrucción, un suave beso sobre la frente de Hermione… así como quedaron boquiabiertos al ver que una delicada cúpula de hielo se iba formando en torno a la inerte figura de la muchacha, cúpula protectora que asemejaba una urna de cristal ya que aún se veía a través del hielo su rostro con total nitidez.

Los Mortífagos no daban crédito a sus ojos, aquel jovenzuelo se atrevía a ignorarlos… el temblor había hecho mella en sus corazones y algunos intentaban huir infructuosamente, otros se sentían aún más envalentonados ya que lo achacaban a la última resistencia del castillo. Aunque no fueron capaces de articular palabra o siquiera moverse cuando Draco se irguió y los enfrentó con una terrible mirada en sus ojos… Un ligero tintineo obligó a algunos a girar su mirada al lugar de donde provenía el sonido… asombrados vieron dos largas espadas que se alzaban de entre los restos de dos armaduras, eran espadas a dos manos… difíciles de manejar y estaban herrumbrosas por el paso del tiempo sobre ellas, aunque un extraño destello las recorrió para mostrar después un brillante afilado justo antes de salir despedidas hacia Draco que las tomó con gesto desafiante.

**- A lo largo de los tiempos… -** pronunció con voz ronca **– un dicho ha rodeado a mi familia: "Jamás acorrales a un Malfoy"…** - haciendo girar las espadas con sus muñecas y arrancándoles una suave música al rozar el acero contra el aire **– Hoy descubriréis la razón de esa frase…**

Sin permitir a sus enemigos reaccionar siquiera a su amenaza, el joven mago se lanzó a la carga con fiereza, la carrera le dio un potente impulso y haciendo caso omiso de los múltiples hechizos que chocaban contra su cuerpo, el acero dio contra la carne, cortándola con limpieza, haciendo manar la sangre a borbotones... siguió con el impulso de su carga y cercenó miembros a su paso, decapitó con limpios giros de los mandobles… Más de uno sintió el frío metal atravesar su cuerpo con furia, así como algunos fueron testigos con horror de cómo sus intestinos se escapaban de su interior por entre los pliegues de las heridas que aquel bisoño les había provocado…

También horrorizados testigos fueron sus compañeros que por primera vez vieron a Draco en verdadera acción… siguieron el sangriento baile al que se había abandonado, las espadas eran prolongaciones mortíferas de sus brazos, su cuerpo giraba y se contorsionaba para asestar mejores y más fuertes golpes, cuando una espada se hundía en el abdomen de un enemigo, la otra era liberada tras partir a otro en dos… nada parecía detenerlo o siquiera afectarle… Su avance era implacable y letal.

Pero es que Draco en aquellos instantes sólo veía ante sí una cosa: un rayo verde contra el cuerpo de su esposa… Nada más atravesaba su mente en aquellos instantes, su cuerpo se estaba moviendo por un mortífero impulso creado a lo largo de los años por un continuo entrenamiento… sus ojos estaban velados por las lágrimas, no era verdaderamente consciente de la sangre que salpicaba su rostro o de la que empapaba su ropa y que había tornado su rubia cabellera en una sanguinolenta muestra de su violencia, apenas percibía una ligera tibieza en sus manos producto del líquido carmesí que resbalaba por las hojas...

Como un ariete rompió las filas de aquellos que habían acabado con lo más preciado en su vida: su familia y su hogar… no cesó en su avance hasta que todos aquellos que antes se habían agolpado contra las puertas de Hogwarts yaciesen ante ellas y su sangre corriese como una cascada púrpura por las escaleras… en cuanto sus pies tocaron la húmeda tierra y al fin vio lo que había hecho… alzó las espadas y se dejó llevar por un primitivo sentimiento… gritando desafiante el lema de batalla de los Malfoy….

**- ¡MORGAUSSE!** – su rostro se contrajo por la ira y se preparó para su siguiente contrincante, al que esperó con una fría y sardónica sonrisa.

----------------------------------

Mientras tanto en un pasillo…

Aquellos que habían formado la escolta de Hermione, despertaron en mitad del temblor y corrieron por el corredor al ver cómo todo caía a su alrededor, subieron las escaleras que conducían al vestíbulo… alguien los había atacado por la espalda cuando acompañaban a Hermione y Ron… Se detuvieron asombrados cuando vieron a Draco cargar en solitario contra los Mortífagos… no podían creer la crudeza de lo que estaban viendo: ante ellos estaba teniendo lugar una violenta masacre pues no sólo el acero de Draco era el que atravesaba los cuerpos de aquellos a su alrededor… sino que aparecieron de ninguna parte afiladas cuchillas de hielo que acabaron con aquellos que no estaban al alcance del muchacho…

Se alejaron de tan horrendo espectáculo y fue entonces cuando vieron la cúpula de hielo y lo que guardaba, el inmenso charco de sangre que comenzaba a llenar el vestíbulo la rodeaba sin tocarla o salpicarla… sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al saber lo que aquello significaba… no sólo le habían fallado a una amiga, no la habían protegido… sino que por su culpa, su otro amigo había sido arrastrado a la locura…

Los dos gemelos, Christine y Christopher se acercaron al sarcófago de hielo sin poder contener las lágrimas, acercaron sus manos a la fría urna y cayeron arrodillados al convulsionarse por el llanto… unos fuertes brazos los apartaron de Hermione y los arrastraron hasta las escaleras, lejos del mar de sangre… cuando fueron capaces de reponerse medianamente… vieron a Mad-Eye y Snape con rostros sombríos. También bajaban las escaleras aquellos supervivientes del Ejército de Dumbledore, sus caras también mostraban la impresión al ver lo que había ocurrido en aquel vestíbulo… pero así mismo lucían un gesto determinante pues habían decidido acompañar a su general en la batalla. Aunque fuese lo último que hiciesen.

----------------------------------

Cuando Harry había visto la furia carmesí que dominaba a su amigo… supo que ninguno de aquellos que se le opusiesen tendría oportunidad… conocía aquel aspecto de Draco, la cara oculta que tantas veces había olvidado cuando lo veía con su amiga… con Hermione… quien ahora estaba muerta… Ya nadie detendría la sed de sangre y venganza del Slytherin… hasta que Draco no acabase con Ron, su otro amigo, el que ante sus ojos se había convertido en un traidor, hasta que el pelirrojo no estuviese muerto… Draco no cesaría de matar.

Recordaba todas aquellas veces en que los habían atacado y en las que Draco y Hermione se habían lanzado contra sus enemigos con una inusitada maestría con las espadas, pero ni en todas aquellas ocasiones ni cuando su amigo había irrumpido en Slytherin para vengarse de Blaise y Pansy, había visto Harry a Draco tan al borde de la locura… En el fondo sabía que no estaba bien lo que Draco estaba haciendo, que debía detenerlo antes de que perdiese por completo el juicio… pero una parte de sí mismo deseaba luchar junto a él, vengar a sus dos amigos muertos… ya que para él en el momento en que el avada golpeó a Hermione, Ron murió en su corazón…

Por eso ahora lideraba lo que quedaba del Ejército de Dumbledore, última defensa de Hogwarts…así mismo sentía las miradas de todos ellos en su espalda… cuando pasó al lado de Snape y Moody no quiso mirarles a los ojos pues no quería ver la condena en ellos… iba a vengar a sus amigos y ayudar a Draco aunque en ello le fuese la vida.

Sin embargo cuando llegaron a las puertas abiertas no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada por última vez a la urna… sabía ahora cuál era el secreto que las piedras ocultaban… y pensaba hacer buen uso de ello… aunque no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz en un gesto de disgusto al ver lo que les esperaba al salir y alguno tuvo que contener las arcadas que le vinieron ante el olor de la sangre coagulándose. Sólo el grito de batalla de los Malfoy los sacó de su ensoñamiento y corrieron por entre los cuerpos para asistir a Draco

Aunque el mayor asombro fue al ver con quien estaba luchando Draco en aquellos mismos instantes...

----------------------------------

Un Hombre-Lobo galopaba hacia él, sin embargo Draco ni siquiera retrocedió un paso, se mantuvo firme y con las espadas en guardia, hasta que la bestia se lanzó contra él en un salto con las garras dispuestas para desgarrarlo, para sorpresa del ser mitad animal mitad humano, Draco detuvo su ataque con sus hojas, aunque no pudo evitar que el impulso y el peso del garou le hiciese retroceder levemente hasta chocar sus pies con el último peldaño de la escalera…

Se enzarzaron en una cruenta pelea entre garras y espadas, las afiladas cuchillas de Draco abrían sanguinolentas grietas en la peluda piel del ser así como las letales garras no eran capaces aún de rozar al escurridizo Slytherin… Draco saltaba por los escalones para intentar hacer uso de su ventaja en la altura, de todos modos le estaba resultando harto difícil el acabar con aquella bestia… en un segundo estuvo claro en cada uno de sus músculos el modo de derribarlo…

----------------------------------

No podían creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, no eran capaces de dar crédito a tan increíble hecho: Draco luchaba con un Hombre-lobo, pero lo más impresionante era el modo en que lo hacía, saltaba y se movía con tal rapidez que por momentos les resultaba difícil distinguirlo… El animal tampoco se quedaba quieto y lanzaba sus garras a diestro y siniestro en un vano intento por alcanzar al muchacho así como amagaba dentelladas en los distintos sitios en que la cabeza de Draco permanecía por más de dos segundos…

----------------------------------

En mitad de un salto el hombre-lobo tomó a Draco por un tobillo y lo lanzó con fuerza contra las escaleras, sin embargo el chico rápidamente recuperó el equilibrio y aprovechó la inercia para impulsarse con el mismo tobillo contra el escalón más cercano y así embestir con una de las espadas delante de tal modo que el Hombre lobo, distraído por un segundo ante la llegada de los demás chicos en lo alto de las escaleras, no pudo detener la hoja que se internó en su abdomen hasta atravesar su espalda, así mismo Draco la sacó con rapidez para no permanecer más tiempo al alcance de sus fauces… pero no dio cuartel al garou y de inmediato una poderosa estocada con ambos mandobles atravesó de tal modo el cuerpo de la criatura que durante unos segundos no fue consciente de su muerte… hasta que su cabeza y parte de su cuello se desprendieron del resto y cayeron de un espectacular modo contra el suelo de piedra ante las escaleras…

----------------------------------

Quedaron sin aliento al ver como tras atravesar al hombre-lobo las espadas salpicaban las escaleras con gotas de sangre… que asombrosamente no se reunían al río que las surcaba sino que estallaban en una miríada de fragmentos… así como al marcarse la cruz que las armas habían producido en el cuerpo del garou y su cabeza se desprendiese… también se rompió como una estatua contra el suelo

----------------------------------

Draco no se detuvo a ver cómo se deshacía el cuerpo del garou, sino que corrió en pos de Ron al que vislumbró en las líneas enemigas que ahora se rompían por el pánico reinante… abandonó en su carrera los mandobles y tomó las pistolas de sus muslos, abatiendo con una bala a cada uno de los que se interponían entre su presa y su venganza.

Se quedó sin balas pronto y recurrió a las dagas que guardaba por todo su cuerpo, así como las estrellas arrojadizas… sabía que le lanzaban hechizos pero no era capaz de sentir el efecto ni siquiera el impacto de ninguno de ellos... cuando al fin llegó a la altura de Ron, vio a su tía Bella con él… la misma que lo enfrentó iracunda y murmuró algo mientras lo amenazaba con su varita.

Los ojos de Draco estaban clavados en Ron, pero sus manos corrieron prestas a su espalda y sacaron con asombrosa rapidez la katana con la que desvió el haz del hechizo, sorprendiendo a Bella que no supo qué hacer salvo indicarle a Ron que huyese…

**- ¡Corre, estúpido!** – apartándolo de ella con un manotazo  
**- ¡Vaya, Bella, es la primera vez que te veo preocuparte por alguien aparte de ti misma! –** Dijo Draco **- ¿Tanto cariño le has cogido a esa sabandija? Es una pena… porque voy a matarlo. –** lanzando una daga en dirección a Ron.  
**- ¡NO! –** gritó la mortifaga interponiéndose en el camino del arma **– Su vida pertenece al Lord Oscuro… no te permitiré arrebatársela antes de tiempo.** – arrancando con una mueca de dolor el arma de su hombro.  
**- Me das pena, Bella… tanto amor desperdiciado en un ser repugnante que pronto morirá a mis manos… -** ella lo miró incrédula**- Sí, Bella… te lo prometo aquí y ahora… mataré a Voldemort por lo que le ha hecho a mi mujer…-** Draco se calló al escuchar las carcajadas de Bella, la cual se había olvidado de su sangrante herida en el hombro. **- ¿Qué ocurre? –** Exigió indignado  
**- Eres tú el que resulta patético… no habéis sido nada más que marionetas en nuestras manos…** - sin dejar de reírse -** ¿Aún no te parece extraño que vuestros padres muriesen al mismo tiempo y de modos tan similares?  
- ¡¡MALDITA VÍBORA!! –** Gritó indignado apretando con fuerza el pomo de la katana y desenvainando la segunda **- ¿Mataste a tu propia hermana?  
- ¡Por supuesto, era débil… una borracha que no sabía apreciar el magnífico hijo que tenía!** – Se jactó ella **– El Lord Oscuro te quería para que sustituyeses a Rockwood… el viejo ya empezaba a perder parte del entusiasmo y se estaba ablandando, en cierto modo nos habéis hecho un favor al quitárnoslo del medio… Pero mi Señor es ambicioso y sabe hacer provechosos planes de futuro… por eso decidió que lo más adecuado sería unir al mago y a la bruja más poderosos para poder tener un discípulo digno de él que aunque no fuese carne de su carne y sangre de su sangre, fuese verdaderamente un hijo en el que dejar el peso del imperio sobre los humanos que mi Señor iba a gobernar… -** mirándolo con una sonrisa sardónica –** Fue él quien os unió y quien os ayudó a engendrar… el colgante y el brazalete de los que nunca os separáis fueron hechizados con astucia para poder influiros… -** riéndose – **No eres más que un pelele… pero ahora él ya no te necesita, ese idiota de Weasley acabó con todo el plan al matar a la sangre – sucia… ahora puedo matarte –** relamiéndose mientras volvía a lanzar un hechizo contra su sobrino quien lo evitó mientras se reía a carcajadas también**. - ¿De qué te ríes?** – protestó.  
**- De lo idiotas que sois… en vuestro maravilloso plan os olvidasteis de un "pequeño detalle" –** explicó burlándose" – **no comprobasteis antes si las leyendas acerca de las piedras eran ciertas… -** mirándola ahora con unos ojos más claros que nunca, la pupila había casi desaparecido al tornarse en un gris claro y el iris centelleaba en un profundo azul cobalto… por momentos parecía que al mirarle a los ojos estos eran como dos mares embravecidos.  
**- ¿Qué quieres decir?** – preguntó ella asustada y retrocediendo unos pasos… pero quedó petrificada cuando su sobrino le respondió con una voz similar a la de su cuñado… aunque en un tono mucho más grave… no era la voz de un chiquillo de su edad… sino la de un hombre… casi la de un anciano, ronca y profunda.  
**- Que tú y tu señor moriréis por vuestra estupidez… habéis jugado con fuerzas que os superaban en astucia e inteligencia… así como en poder. Osasteis utilizarnos en vuestros sucios propósitos… pero pagaréis por ello…**

Draco no se movió ni un milímetro, no hizo gesto alguno… pero alrededor de Bella comenzó a formarse una gruesa capa de hielo y escarcha que muy rápidamente llegó a sus pies, atrapándolos en el hielo que subía por sus piernas… sus miembros se estaban congelando y de su garganta salían chillidos de dolor al notar como sus propios músculos se congelaban tan rápidamente que parecía que cada célula era una aguja que se clavaba en su interior... Así mismo un rojizo sudor comenzó a perlar su rostro… cuando dirigió una mano a su frente y vio la sangre en sus dedos no supo comprender lo que ocurría… miró a Draco asustada… el joven seguía sin mover siquiera los labios… no entendía lo que ocurría… pero sí sabía lo que estaba pasando: su sobrino la estaba matando lentamente… Pronto sintió que le faltaba el aire, pero aún así siguió agonizando de dolor, sin poder hacer otra cosa que mirar aquellos ojos terribles… incluso cuando el hielo la rodeó por completo y supo que aún así no cesaría de sudar sangre en aquella mortaja de cristal… no podía dejar de mirar los pozos de odio que eran los ojos de Draco…

Los gritos de Bella cesaron al fin cuando el hielo se cerró en torno a ella, Harry corría desesperado para encontrarse con Draco, había visto parte de lo que había ocurrido, pero no pudo oír lo que se habían dicho, le preocupaba su amigo, no saber lo que podía estar pasando por su mente, también temía tras saber el fin de Bella lo que podía llegar a hacerle a Ron

**- ¡Draco!** – gritó y el joven se giró hacia él… cuando vio aquellos ojos extraños frenó en seco su carrera **- ¿E… estás bien?** – preguntó preocupado.  
**- Sí…** - respondió con aquella extraña voz, pero sus ojos tornaron de nuevo a la normalidad antes de contestar de nuevo **– Sí, estoy bien, Harry… ¿Y los demás?** – acercándose y envainando las katanas a su espalda.  
**- Bastante bien, una vez nos repusimos de ver lo que hiciste… y todo lo demás –** señalando el campo de batalla a sus espaldas… **- Draco… ¿y Ron?** – preguntó preocupado.  
**- Se ha ido a encontrar con la muerte… -** sentenció en tono sombrío... **– Al parecer Voldemort tiene más razones que yo para matarlo en estos momentos… de todos modos mi venganza será satisfecha cuando acabe con el propio Voldemort…** - mirándolo apesadumbrado** – Harry… nos ha estado utilizando para que le diésemos un heredero… -** las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por primera vez por su rostro y buscó apoyo en su amigo para no caer por el peso de su desdicha... – **¡Hemos sido sus marionetas todo este tiempo!** – cayendo al suelo de rodillas.  
**- ¿Cómo? –** preguntó sin comprender y arrodillándose junto a Draco  
**- Ordenó matar a nuestros padres y luego encantó nuestros colgantes para que nos uniésemos y… -** no podía seguir…

----------------------------------

**En el hall de entrada… **

Neville y Krum habían salido de las mazmorras cuando incluso hasta allí llegó el grito de guerra Malfoy, quienes pertenecían a viejas familias de magos sabían que algunas se encomendaban a distintas deidades celtas en el momento de la batalla… y los Malfoy eran los más sanguinarios… oírlo era sinónimo de muerte. Cuando llegaron a la macabra escena del vestíbulo… avanzaron despacio hasta el sarcófago de Hermione… Victor no fue capaz de sostenerse y Neville lo ayudó, llorando a su vez cuando el búlgaro lo hizo en su hombro…

Hermione muerta era algo que ninguno de los dos podía soportar, para ambos había sido una maravillosa amiga, compañera en los momentos duros… pero para Krum también era el sueño de un loco año de juventud, aquella que nunca había abandonado su corazón…

Enjugaron sus lágrimas cuando sintieron que el agua fría mojaba sus pies… no fueron capaces de decir una sola palabra ante la visión que tenían frente a sí… un calor inundó sus corazones y sintieron que la luz que emanaba de tan deliciosa presencia apartaba de sus mentes todo miedo y preocupación…

El ser se alejó y fue hasta las puertas, borrando todo rastro de la matanza a su paso… en cuanto estuvo en lo alto de las escaleras su luz iluminó todo el campo de batalla… aunque sólo iba dirigida a uno

----------------------------------

Sigue sin ser el final, aún quedan algunos capítulitos y varias cosas que aclarar… de todos modos, creo que con este capítulo se entiende bien la razón por la que se encuentra en esta categoría y no en otra…y creo que podéis ir cerrando la boca de lo alucinaditos que estáis con las revelaciones de Bella… hay otras pistas más de las piedras, esta vez tendrán que estar claras… en todo caso, queda poco ;) espero poder escribir en breve… muchas gracias a los reviews de todos vosotros, me hubiese gustado poder responderlos, pero os aseguro que incluso estos comentarios los hago pendiente del reloj…

Lo que tiene el trabajar es que te queda poco tiempo para escribir… mañana no habrá quién me levante ;)

Besos,  
Madie.


	29. Renacimiento

Lo sé, ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé el fic, pero he de deciros que no he tenido tiempo y además necesitaba aclarar algunas líneas de acción. Aunque los aspectos más importantes los tenía planeados desde antes de la batalla existían una serie de ramificaciones que requerían de un estudio más delicado.

En consideración con la prisa no me he parado a poner negrita y así poder enviar hoy el capítulo.

Sinceramente espero que lo disfrutéis, no os entretengo más.

------------------------------------------------

29.-Renacimiento.

La noche se cierne sobre los campos de Hogwarts, allí donde antes reinaba una paz apenas rota por alguna travesura de los escolares, ahora es el caos el que ha tomado las riendas y siembra de dolor y destrucción campos antiguamente llenos de esperanzas…

En las mazmorras del castillo, hogar de aquellos pertenecientes a la casa Slytherin, permanecen en una angustiosa espera los niños, arrebujados bajo gruesas mantas que aunque pueden alejar el frío y la humedad de tan tétrico lugar no pueden hacer nada por la angustia que mora en sus corazones. El profesor Flitwick pasea nervioso de un lado a otro de la sala común, estruja entre sus manos la varita y a cada ruido procedente de los pisos superiores frena el correteo de sus piernas, mira al grueso techo de piedra y exhala un suspiro de impotencia.

Hace horas que Neville y Krum se han ido, mucho más tiempo hace desde que los dos muchachos americanos y el prefecto de Ravenclaw lo hicieron acompañando a Hermione y Ronald… temía por lo que ocurría arriba y más aún temía por sus colegas de profesión y los jóvenes que estaban ayudándoles… ¿Saldrían victoriosos?

------------------------------------------------

La explanada que había servido a lo largo del curso para que el Ejército de Dumbledore practicase las distintas disciplinas que sus instructores habían impartido, era testigo ahora de una cruenta batalla… una batalla a muerte…

Los pocos que quedaban del Ejército de Dumbledore y que habían cruzado las puertas junto a Harry, luchaban ahora con todas sus energías para repeler aquellos Mortífagos que no habían huido ante la masacre de Draco. Los hechizos surcaban el oscurecido cielo de un bando a otro, las túnicas negras de unos y otros se rasgaban con el filo de las armas…

Fred y George Weasley estaban en medio de la refriega, cada uno portaba una espada y su varita, eran los que con más rabia estaban peleando, no sólo eran los que más apreciaban Hogwarts sino que con sus actos parecían querer demostrar a todo el mundo y a sí mismos que no eran como el traidor de su hermano, espalda con espalda lanzaban encantamientos sin pronunciar una sola palabra y hundían su acero en la carne de aquellos que lograban acercarse a su posición.

------------------------------------------------

Desde lo alto de la pequeña loma en que se encontraban, Harry y Draco observaron el avance de sus compañeros, pudieron ver cómo sus enemigos empezaban a huir algunos o caían otros, a su lado estaba la tumba de hielo en que Bella ya había dejado de batirse con la muerte, despedía un halo de frío aunque Harry pudo comprobar que a Draco no le afectaba aquello, en su mirada perdida podía ver el dolor por haber perdido a su esposa y su hijo, así como la tortura interna que debía estar padeciendo tras las revelaciones de Bella… no caían lágrimas por sus ojos pero suponía que era porque no era capaz de llorar o que el duro golpe que había sufrido se lo impedía… Le sorprendió que Draco se pusiese en pie y desenvainase las katanas de nuevo.

- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó intrigado  
- Tenemos que ir a ayudarles… - dijo en voz baja – Están en esto por mi culpa… - e inició una carrera hacia el valle en que se encontraba la batalla…

------------------------------------------------

Draco no podía seguir lamentándose, aunque sus ojos no eran capaces de enfocar la lucha que tenía lugar unos metros más abajo y que sus oídos percibían apenas como un susurro los alaridos de sus alumnos, se sentía responsable por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y en su interior crecía el sentimiento del deber y el honor… un honor que durante generaciones sus antepasados habían mancillado al volverse unos patéticos elitistas y unos matones que gozaban amedrentando a los que eran más débiles que ellos… un honor que recorrió sus nervios cuando el sol teñía de anaranjado el cielo mientras se ocultaba al inicio del atardecer en el preciso instante en que de sus labios salió una palabra tanto tiempo olvidada y que infundía horror en sus enemigos… Mientras bajaba por la ladera de la loma para unirse a sus compañeros de armas volvió a pronunciar con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban el grito de guerra Malfoy…

Pero algo le obligó a detener su avance de forma tan abrupta que le hizo caer al suelo… una luz cegadora se alzaba ante las puertas de Hogwarts, el fuego consumía los cuerpos de los que habían caído bajo su espada, las llamas se alzaban a una altura asombrosa… pero lo que hacía que su corazón se desbocase en el interior de su pecho era la hermosa figura que estaba en medio de aquel espectáculo.

Harry llegó a su lado e intentó izarlo, pues no se había percatado todavía del significado de aquella visión… los ojos de Draco entre tanto habían mudado de nuevo para convertirse en aquellos pozos de profundidad insondable y una sonrisa asomaba a sus labios… En cuanto se alzó de nuevo también una pared de hielo separó a los contrincantes de la refriega que tenía lugar poco más lejos… abandonó las armas tras de sí y salió de nuevo en una frenética carrera para encontrarse con aquel ser de puro fuego.

------------------------------------------------

Nada más despertar supo que no estaba sola, la sentía allí indicándole que no tuviese miedo, que ella se encargaría de todo lo necesario y así fue… ahora contemplaba todo de un modo diferente, las llamas comenzaron a surgir a su alrededor, pero no tuvo miedo, al contrario, verlas la reconfortaba. Avanzó hasta el borde de las escaleras mientras el fuego lamía cada resquicio para purificarlo eliminando hasta el más mínimo resto de aquellos que se habían atrevido a enfrentarse a una fuerza infinitamente superior a ellos..

Lo vio y sintió su dolor… cuando empezó a correr incrementó la fuerza del fuego que la recorría, tenía que llamarlo para poder limpiar su pena… en el mismo instante en que él posó sus ojos sobre ella supo que se había dado cuenta… y acrecentó el infierno que la rodeaba para así demostrárselo igual que él mostraba su reconocimiento sin apenas percatarse de ello.

------------------------------------------------

Harry no comprendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, primero Draco se comportaba como un autómata y corría hacia el lugar de la batalla y luego cuando caía iba en el sentido de un impresionante fuego que parecía querer hacerse con el castillo, no entendía de dónde había salido aquel incendio tan descomunal… pero mucho menos era capaz de encontrarle la lógica a que alguien corriese a su encuentro…

En cuanto Draco llegó al pie de la escalinata y se zambulló en el fuego, las llamas lo abrazaron con rapidez… para Harry sólo era una silueta apenas dibujada que ascendía escalón a escalón hacia lo alto… fue entonces cuando la vio y supo lo que pasaba. También salió corriendo en la misma dirección.

------------------------------------------------

En cuanto llegó junto a ella y vio sus ojos, confirmó todo lo que su cuerpo estaba indicándole desde el primer instante, tomó la mano que le ofrecía y subió al fin el último peldaño que los separaba… estrechó su cuerpo contra el suyo y sintió el calor inundándolo por completo antes de tomar sus labios con su boca y fundirse ambos en un ardiente beso.

Dos columnas se alzaron hacia el cielo carmesí del atardecer, una de ellas era de un rojo intenso por el fuego que la formaba y la otra era de color azul pálido como el agua clara de un manantial, ambas se retorcieron entre sí formando una sola columna que exhalaba vapor a su alrededor…

------------------------------------------------

La batalla estaba paralizada, todos observaban tan extraordinario fenómeno, las miradas convergían en el increíble monumento que despuntaba en la entrada de Hogwarts, todos los pertenecientes al Ejército de Dumbledore sintieron un maravilloso calor rodeándolos y reconfortando sus cuerpos ateridos por el efecto de la muralla de hielo que había detenido la lid. Apenas podían oír los embates infructuosos de los Mortífagos al otro lado, intentando echar abajo el muro, de pronto fueron sustituidos por alaridos de terror y dolor, pero por una extraña razón no les afectaron en absoluto, abandonaron sus armas, guardaron sus varitas y con un suspiro de cansancio se dirigieron hacia la escalinata que ahora estaba cubierta de negras cenizas, ante la cual esperaba Harry con una extraña sonrisa.

------------------------------------------------

La tierra temblaba bajo los pies de los asustados Mortífagos, así mismo comenzaron a sentir cómo el sudor manaba por cada poro de su piel. No le querían dar importancia a eso, llevaban mucho tiempo batallando, era normal que sudasen, se decían a sí mismos… pero uno de ellos no pudo evitar mirarse las manos cuando sintió que el sudor era más denso de lo que debía ser y observó que estaban ensangrentadas… estaban sudando su propia sangre. El grito de terror que escapó de su garganta alertó a sus compañeros… pero no tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar pues el suelo se abrió para engullirlos de uno en uno, salvo aquellos que comenzaron a arder como teas vivientes o los que se convirtieron en estatuas de hielo… muy pronto no quedó ni uno solo vivo.

Hogwarts había sobrevivido de nuevo a una batalla mágica y las huestes enemigas sucumbían al poder que le protegía.

------------------------------------------------

Fred, George, Crabe y Goyle se acercaron a Harry que observaba sonriente cómo el monolito de vapor iba perdiendo su fuerza.

- ¿Qué es eso, socio? – Preguntaron los gemelos al unísono.  
- Son ellos… su poder es maravilloso, ¿verdad? – susurró – Creo que es necesario recoger un poco – mirando a la escalera.

Una suave brisa nacida en algún punto comenzó a barrer las escaleras, eliminando la ceniza y todos los restos del incendio que había engullido los cuerpos del enemigo… Pronto se le unió una débil llovizna que lavó asimismo la sangre que resbaló por los escalones y adecentaba igualmente a sus amigos caídos durante el combate.

Algunos de los "soldados de Dumbledore" no pudieron soportarlo y se alejaron para vaciar sus estómagos, a pesar del viento y el agua el hedor de la carne quemada y la visión de sus amigos muertos, unido al recuerdo de lo que habían hecho, era demasiado para sus jóvenes mentes. Éstos fueron ayudados poco después por sus compañeros con estómagos más recios pero no por ello menos impresionados ante la magnitud de lo que había ocurrido aquel día.

Pero aquellos que permanecieron mirando a lo alto de la escalinata no dieron crédito a lo que veían sus ojos cuando el fuego y el agua descubrieron las figuras que anteriormente ocultaban: Draco y Hermione estaban sanos y salvos. ¡Hermione estaba viva!

------------------------------------------------

- ¡Por las Barbas de Merlín! – Exclamó alguien a sus espaldas, se giraron y vieron a la sorprendida McGonagall en la entrada de Hogwarts - ¿Qué ha sucedido aquí? – Su rostro estaba contraído por el disgusto de ver en lo que se habían convertido los alrededores del castillo  
- Sólo una pequeña escaramuza, profesora… - respondió Draco rodeando el talle de Hermione con un brazo y sonriendo de modo sarcástico – Ahora ha terminado y creo que todos necesitamos descansar y retomar fuerzas. – Mirando hacia el Ejército – Subid chicos, nos merecemos un poco de comida y asiento… creo que no se recogió nada en el Gran Comedor y puede que a los elfos no les importe darnos algo caliente. – sonriéndoles de manera cálida pues se sentía orgulloso de la bravura que habían demostrado.

Mas cuando intentó dar dos pasos hacia la profesora cayó de bruces contra la dura piedra, su cuerpo estaba del todo agotado y no le quedaba más adrenalina para moverse o siquiera levantarse, sus párpados se cerraron igual de cansados y su mente igualmente se abandonó a una deliciosa inconsciencia fruto del agotamiento y del conocimiento de que todo había terminado.

Hermione se arrodilló a su lado, sabía lo que le ocurría, sentía en su interior que no tenía nada que ver con las heridas ni con ningún hechizo, su cuerpo no podía más, eso era todo. Crabe y Goyle pronto estuvieron a su lado y los miraron con una mezcla de preocupación y alivio.

- Tranquilos, chicos, sólo necesita descansar como él dijo. ¿Podríais llevarlo hasta una de las salas? Creo que al profesor Firence no le importará demasiado si lo dejamos en su aula – bosque – indicó con una sonrisa – Yo iré en breve, antes he de hablar con Minerva. – Levantándose para ir junto a la profesora.

Crabe y Goyle se apresuraron a tomar a Draco en sus brazos y llevarlo desmayado en dirección al aula que indicara Hermione. De camino vieron cómo los que habían estado en el tejado del castillo bajaban corriendo las escaleras para reunirse con los que lucharan en primera línea. El centauro no puso demasiadas objeciones a que el joven descansase allí, siempre y cuando no hiciese ruido y no manchase de sangre nada, Goyle hizo un sencillo encantamiento sobre su amigo y eliminó la sangre y la suciedad de la batalla que lo cubría antes de tenderlo sobre una cama de mullido musgo.

------------------------------------------------

- Lo que ha ocurrido aquí, Sra. Malfoy, es una atrocidad… no entiendo cómo han podido degenerar las cosas de este modo en cuanto me dí la vuelta. Está bien que tengamos que luchar pero hay métodos y métodos. – Protestaba McGonagall paseando de un lado a otro del Hall ante la mirada impasible y sonriente de Hermione.  
- No seas puritana, Minerva – Protestó Moody – Los chicos han peleado como jabatos y necesitan descansar, ya habrá tiempo para todas las explicaciones que quieras – abriendo las puertas del Gran Comedor – pero ahora será mejor que hagamos caso de lo que dijo Draco, ve junto a los elfos, tranquilízalos y pídeles que nos den algo caliente de comer, no hacen falta exquisitos manjares, con un poco de sopa, pan, queso, fruta y chocolate caliente llegará. – miró a Snape cuyo rostro estaba ceniciento e igualmente cubierto de sangre pues había ido con los chicos a la batalla – Severus, ayúdame a cambiar los bancos de madera por algo un poco más cómodo, aunque terminen durmiéndose todos aquí no les hará daño – pidió amablemente y obtuvo un leve gesto de asentimiento antes de que Snape lo siguiese al interior del Gran Comedor - ¡Ah! Que alguien vaya a avisar a Flitwick y a los demás de que suban.

------------------------------------------------

Podía oler el perfume de Hermione y sentir sus manos acariciando su rostro y su cabello, un pájaro trinó en la lejanía y el aroma de la hierba fresca inundó sus sentidos, la cama sobre la que estaba tendido era mullida y cálida, no deseaba despertar jamás de aquel delicioso sueño, mas se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Su esposa estaba arrodillada a su lado y le sonreía, el rostro de ella estaba enmarcado por el fuego de su cabello y a su vez por la espesura de las ramas de un árbol a cuyos pies estaba tendido. Hizo el intento de incorporarse pero su cuerpo no le respondió, estaba rendido y sus ojos se lo dijeron a ella que asintió en silencio antes de agacharse para besar sus labios con dulzura.

La dura realidad atacó su mente y pensó en todo lo que había ocurrido desde el momento en que se había despertado, cada uno de los detalles de la batalla comenzó a pasar ante sus ojos, analizándolos fríamente.

- ¿Hemos sufrido muchas bajas? – preguntó en tono sombrío.  
- No, algunos heridos, pocos graves. Aunque han muerto dos de cuarto. – Bajó la mirada para que él no viese el dolor de tales pérdidas en sus ojos. – Por lo demás, apenas podemos quejarnos, hemos salido muy bien parados en comparación con ellos. McGonagall dice que ha sido una masacre sin sentido, Snape sólo gruñó un poco y Moody cree que somos un poco sucios pero eficaces. – Una risa melancólica escapó de sus labios – No sé lo que opinarán Flitwick o los demás, me fui antes de que subiesen.  
- Lo único que me importa es lo que piensas tú… ¿Cómo estás? – sacó fuerzas de dónde pudo para poder tomar su mano débilmente – Cuando te ví caer… tras el avada, creí que yo también moría.  
- Estamos bien los dos. El brazalete nos protegió. Sabes ya lo que contienen las piedras, ¿verdad? – preguntó ella con voz suave y él asintió levemente – Es algo increíble… - suspiró – Jamás pensé que Ron haría una cosa tal, de todos modos estoy un poco de acuerdo con McGonagall… ha sido una masacre, aunque no del todo sin sentido. Sé en mi interior que si no nos hubiésemos defendido las cosas habrían sido lo mismo pero al revés, puede que no hubiese corrido tanta sangre pero sería única y exclusivamente por que nos matarían con magia. – su rostro se endureció al imaginarlo – ¿Tú cómo te encuentras?  
- Como si me hubiese pasado una apisonadora muggle por encima – riéndose - ¿Estoy herido? – preguntó preocupado.  
- No, antes de que te despertases me encargué de comprobar que no tuvieses ningún tipo de herida o que tus magulladuras no ocultasen alguna hemorragia interna – acariciando su cabello – Me vino bien todo lo que estuve leyendo en aquel libro de medicina mágica. Aunque creo que todo ello se debe también al colgante… jamás permitirían que nuestros cuerpos fuesen dañados.  
- ¿Cómo os encontráis? – preguntó una voz al otro lado de la habitación - ¿Crees que ya puedes levantarte?  
- Firence, os aseguro que no es de mi agrado importunaros más de lo necesario – respondió Draco con una sonrisa burlona – pero me temo que tardaré al menos una hora en ser capaz siquiera de levantar la cabeza, no imagino cuanto tardaré en levantar el resto, pero os agradezco vuestra hospitalidad y paciencia.  
- Quizás esto os enseñe a no acabar con vuestros semejantes de un modo tan vulgar.  
- Os aseguro que mi intención sólo era mantener con vida a todos los que moramos en este castillo… digamos que las cosas se torcieron un poco.

------------------------------------------------

En el Gran Comedor las cuatro mesas con sus respectivos bancos desaparecieron y en su lugar había cómodos sofás que rodeaban pequeñas mesas sobre las cuales estaba la comida que Moody había pedido a McGonagall, los que habían luchado compartían la misma laxitud que Draco, quizás no tan acusada, mas sí notaban como todos sus miembros se quejaban del esfuerzo a los que les habían obligado, los pequeños que habían esperado en las mazmorras les ayudaban con la esperanza de oír de primera mano lo que había ocurrido en el exterior, pero se encontraron con que pocos de los combatientes tenían ánimos para relatar nada de lo acontecido.

Harry, Ginny, Neville y Luna compartían una mesa con los gemelos, ninguno tenía ganas de hablar, mucho menos los Weasley tras la traición de su hermano, tenían la mirada perdida en algún punto en el suelo, los otros tres no dejaban de intercambiar miradas de preocupación. Crabe, Goyle, Krum y los americanos ocupaban la mesa de al lado y la misma sensación de pesadumbre se extendía por sus caras.

Al abrirse una de las hojas de la puerta principal, los que estaban sentados más cerca dieron un brinco y buscaron sus armas, alertas por si algún enemigo había escapado a su suerte, suspiraron y se dejaron caer al ver a Hermione que ayudaba a Draco a entrar. Crabe y Goyle corrieron en su ayuda y sirvieron a su amigo de muletas para caminar hasta un sofá cercano.

- Gracias, chicos. – De pronto Draco comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, muchos le miraron extrañados - ¡Menuda mierda de General estoy hecho! – aunque su risa nunca había sido contagiosa por ser en ocasiones demasiado fría, pronto sus dos amigos comenzaron a reírse también.  
- La verdad es que das pena… - comentó Greg entre risas.  
- ¡Parecemos más los vencidos que los vencedores! – Exclamó Draco incorporándose con dificultad - ¡Arriba esos ánimos! ¡Hemos protegido Hogwarts y le hemos dado una patada en el culo a esos idiotas!

Tras sus palabras todos los que habían luchado a su lado se levantaron y lo aclamaron, comenzaron a reírse también con él y desapareció el ambiente de desolación que los había dominado hasta el momento. Ya relajados se sentaron y comieron con renovado apetito. Nadie se fijó en el amago de protesta que iba a hacer McGonagall y que Moody y Snape impidieron. Sabían que los muchachos necesitaban un poco de ánimo después de tanta sangre.

------------------------------------------------

Una vez la comida y el descanso hizo su efecto, cuando ya se encontraban mucho mejor, McGonagall se levantó y se adelantó en el estrado para hablarles:

- Hoy Hogwarts ha sido atacado y sus enemigos han sido rechazados en una batalla sin comparación con las que hasta ahora el castillo ha sido testigo. Han muerto muchos enemigos pero también algunos de nuestros amigos han encontrado su fin en ella, entre ellos el director Dumbledore, el primero en abandonarnos a causa de un avada de Bellatrix Lestrange. – Dos lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas y tragó con fuerza antes de continuar – En su ausencia yo soy la directora en funciones y he de deciros que él no habría deseado que su muerte hubiese sido excusa para la matanza que tuvo lugar a continuación. – mirando fijamente a Draco – Sino que habría deseado que nos hubiésemos valido de otros métodos que no provocasen tantas muertes. Os doy las gracias por salvar la vida de aquellos que no podían defenderse por sí mismos, os doy las gracias por manteneros firmes e impedir que entrasen en la escuela… pero no puedo agradeceros que mancillaseis sus muros y sus campos con la sangre de magos desarmados, que sólo disponían de sus varitas y su magia contra armas de fuego, flechas y espadas. No puedo agradecer que os hayáis convertido en asesinos.  
- Perdone, profesora. – dijo Neville levantándose – No he usado las armas, sólo he usado mi varita y aún así me considero defensor de Hogwarts, no estoy orgulloso de que mis amigos hayan tenido que verter la sangre de un semejante para proteger las vidas de todos los que aquí se escondían… pero no puede decirnos que los Mortífagos estaban desarmados… una varita en sus manos es más que suficiente para convertirlos en un ser mortal, su vileza llega hasta el punto de corromper el corazón de alguien a quien muchos considerábamos nuestro amigo y que lanzó un avada contra Hermione, quien sí estaba indefensa pues en aquel momento estaba inconsciente… Puede que usted no se lo agradezca, pero los demás sí lo hacemos. – girándose hacia Draco y los que componían el Ejército de Dumbledore. – Gracias por salvar nuestras vidas a riesgo de las vuestras – y aplaudió, se le unieron todos los demás, incluso los profesores que se pusieron en pie para aplaudirles, ignorando a McGonagall  
- Gracias… gracias… - dijo Fred levantándose del sofá que compartía con su gemelo – Siento mucho que piense que somos asesinos, profesora McGonagall pues he de decirle que no estoy de acuerdo con usted… quizás sea sólo un pequeño problema de semántica – encogiéndose de hombros sonriente – Pues considero que un asesino es aquel que se esconde en las sombras acechando a su víctima del todo indefensa y en absoluto consciente de que es vigilada, nosotros nos hemos batido de modo poco honroso pero hemos ido de frente y en todo momento pudieron huir… - mirando a su hermano – Creo que alguno huyó y todo, ¿verdad?   
- Sí, sobre todo cuando oyeron a Draco gritar de ese modo tan escalofriante… - respondió George estremeciéndose.  
- ¿Ve, profesora? Un asesino no deja que su víctima huya, nosotros sí. – Mirando al resto de la sala con gesto serio – De todos modos, no hemos hecho nada de lo que podamos sentirnos enteramente orgullosos ni que vayamos a contarle a nuestros nietos al calor del fuego, nos va a perseguir durante toda nuestra vida… pero alguien tenía que hacerlo. – terminó sentándose de nuevo.

Otra vez un siniestro silencio recorrió la sala, oír a Fred, que siempre estaba sonriente, decir en voz alta lo que a todos se les pasaba por la mente, hizo que la realidad de todo lo que había ocurrido resultase aún más insoportable. Flitwick se llevó a los jóvenes a sus dormitorios pues era noche cerrada y la tensión que habían sufrido les había agotado, además sabía que pronto la conversación debía tomar un aspecto aún más duro… y no se equivocaba pues al volver vio cómo Hagrid entraba apesadumbrado en la Sala, llorando desconsolado.

- ¿Hagrid? – Preguntó Hermione acercándose - ¿Estás bien?  
- No… Mione… yo… - dijo el grandullón incapaz de decir las palabras – No encuentro su cuerpo… - al fin en un susurro inaudible – No lo encuentro… - volviendo a llorar  
- Tranquilo, Hagrid – intervino Ginny en tono calmado – Yo sé dónde está, no te preocupes, no ha sufrido ningún daño – tomó su manaza en una de las suyas – yo te guiaré… - saliendo de la sala con el medio gigante tras ella.  
- Eso me recuerda, Draco… - comentó Vincent acercándose – que hay que recoger lo que quedó de la batalla… no podemos dejarlo allí – terminó sombríamente.  
- Tienes razón – levantándose con esfuerzo – Hay que organizar equipos… supongo que deberíamos cavar… tumbas. – suspiró agotado.  
- Sr. Malfoy, creo que está atribuyéndose una autoridad que no le corresponde – comentó McGonagall – Nosotros nos encargaremos de recoger todo del modo apropiado.  
- No sabe cuánto se lo agradezco, profesora – dijo Draco sonriendo con esfuerzo mientras la miraba cansado – Además, no me estaba atribuyendo ninguna autoridad, sólo que tengo la costumbre de limpiar después.

No hubo más comentarios por parte de nadie, los profesores salieron de la sala en dirección al campo de batalla, seguidos por algunos alumnos que estaban decididos a ayudarles, los que no habían visto la contienda quedaron asombrados ante el devastador panorama que se presentaba ante ellos… La escalera mostraba diluidos regueros de sangre y cenizas, los restos de un hombre lobo descuartizado terriblemente a los pies, la sangre regaba el césped por doquier a pesar de la lluvia que poco a poco la iba arrastrando, sin embargo se apreciaba un curioso fenómeno y es que de manera lenta pero sin pausa se iban recuperando las zonas que habían quedado pisoteadas por los combatientes, el muro de hielo se deshacía en dirección al lago apagando los pocos focos de fuego que aún quedaban y arrastrando consigo los restos carbonizados…

En dirección a ellos venía un lloroso Hagrid llevando en brazos el inerte cuerpo del director tan querido por todos, McGonagall y Flitwick no pudieron evitar llorar al verlo, su semblante era pacífico, su ropa no mostraba mancha alguna y aparentaba no haber sufrido daño alguno. El hombretón lo protegía de la lluvia con su cuerpo, acunándolo contra su pecho como si estuviese aún vivo. Tras ellos venía Ginny, altiva y con los ojos cerrados, concentrada en algo; cuando Hagrid estaba a punto de subir el primer escalón lo detuvo con un gesto y él se frenó como si alguien más fuerte que él lo hubiese detenido. La chica abrió los ojos y miró a sus dos amigos y su esposo de manera perentoria, sin decir nada les estaba pidiendo que bajasen. Draco suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, Harry y Hermione le ayudaron a bajar las escaleras hasta situarse al lado de Ginny. Harry siguiendo las mudas instrucciones de su esposa, se acercó a Hagrid y le pidió que depositase el cuerpo de Dumbledore en el suelo, al principio el grandullón no quiso obedecerle, pero algo en los ojos del muchacho que conocía desde hacía tanto tiempo, le dijo que le hiciese caso.

Dumbledore descansaba en la mullida hierba, cualquier rastro del hombre lobo se había desvanecido, a su alrededor brotaban hermosas flores, cesó de llover abruptamente, aunque para los mudos testigos de las escaleras quedó de manifiesto el hecho de que sólo había cesado en torno al director y los dos matrimonios, pero nadie osó decir nada, estaban paralizados por lo que sus corazones les decían que iban a presenciar. Harry se situó al lado izquierdo de su querido profesor, Hermione se arrodilló e hizo que la cabeza de Dumbledore descansase en su regazo, Ginny se puso frente a su marido y Draco hizo lo propio frente a su esposa, a los pies de Dumbledore. Los cuatro empezaron a entonar un suave cántico en una lengua que no se había escuchado sobre la tierra desde hacía milenios.

Un haz de luz blanquecina emanó del cuerpo de Harry e inundó el de Dumbledore, al mismo tiempo otro haz, esta vez de un tono verde esmeralda emanó de Ginny rodeándolo, de Draco salió una fuerte luz azulada que se unió a las otras neblinas para cubrir el cuerpo del director, para asombro de todos, el cuerpo de Hermione brilló a su vez con una poderosa luz rojiza que se extendió desde la frente del profesor hasta que dominó su cuerpo por completo. El cántico se fue haciendo cada vez más estentóreo, subiendo más y más su volumen así como aumentaba el resplandor que los recorría hasta que se volvió cegador y ensordecedor. No pudieron hacer otra cosa que cerrar los ojos y más de uno se llevó las manos a los oídos al no poder soportarlo más.

Cuando todo acabó no quedaba rastro de que hubiese existido una batalla, tan sólo permanecían los dos cadáveres de los chicos de cuarto que habían caído en combate… Dumbledore estaba parpadeando sonriente mientras intentaba levantarse.

- Vaya, vaya… he tenido suerte de que os dieseis cuenta a tiempo por lo que veo… - agradeciendo la ayuda de Harry para terminar de incorporarse – aunque no sé por qué habéis gastado una energía tan necesaria en un viejo chocho como yo…- viendo a Draco que estaba desfallecido - ¿Te encuentras bien muchacho? – Palmeándole el hombro – Necesitas descansar, todos necesitamos descansar – dirigiendo la vista a los atónitos profesores y alumnos – Las explicaciones mañana.

------------------------------------------------

Crabe y Goyle llevaron al desfallecido Draco hasta el lecho y lo depositaron con cuidado, Hermione les dio las gracias y ellos le sonrieron cariñosamente, besaron sus mejillas antes de irse y no pudieron resistirse a acariciar con reverencia su ya abultado vientre. Ella esperó en la puerta hasta que vio que doblaban la esquina del corredor, entonces cerró el cuadro que servía de puerta a la Sala de las Conspiraciones y se acercó a la cama en la que Draco estaba esperándola casi dormido.

- Estás hecho una piltrafa… - le dijo sonriendo – será mejor que te quite todo eso o no podré acostarme yo – riendo divertida.  
- Ayúdame, por favor – le pidió él incapaz de incorporarse para quitarse el abrigo – Tengo que darme una ducha.  
- ¿Y qué más? – preguntó ella sarcástica – Draco, no eres capas ni de levantar una ceja y quieres ir hasta el baño – quitando las dagas del abrigo para poder colgarlo – Cariño, sé cómo te sientes – desabrochando el cinturón – pero una vez estés desnudo, veremos si soy capaz de ayudarte a ponerte de pie – guiñándole un ojo – Por ahora con toda la ferretería que llevas encima, no me extraña que Vince y Greg lo tuviesen difícil para cargarte desde el jardín.

Pero al fin todas las armas y ropas de Draco descansaban sobre la mesa o la silla, con cuidado y un poco de maña, Hermione fue capaz de llevarlo hasta la ducha, lo sostuvo contra la pared y abrió el grifo para que el agua cayese sobre los dos… Había accedido principalmente porque sabía por qué Draco quería darse una ducha, aunque antes de posarlo en el claro de Firenze los chicos le habían lanzado un hechizo que quitó la sangre de su ropa, su pelo y su cuerpo estaban cubiertos de sangre seca.

- Cariño… - susurró Draco en su oído cuando la abrazaba ya entre las sábanas – Te amo. – Acariciando su vientre – A ti también te quiero. – Y se quedó dormido de inmediato.

------------------------------------------------

La suave luz del amanecer bañaba el pálido rostro de Draco, sentía su tibieza en su piel… abrió los ojos y se encontró a Hermione observándolo con ojos soñadores. Le dolía cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo, pero no le importó cuando se incorporó para tomar su barbilla y besar sus labios. No dijeron nada, no era necesario entre ambos… fueron sus manos las que acariciando cada resquicio de sus cuerpos hablaron de su amor, de su dolor y de su afán por la vida.

- ¿Qué sabes de lo que ocurre ahí fuera? – Preguntó él besando la perlada frente de Hermione que estaba sobre él, enlazadas aún sus piernas tras disfrutar de su reencuentro con la vida.  
- No sé mucho más que tú. – Respondió ella besando cada gota de sudor que resbalaba por el cuello de su marido. – Supongo que a estas alturas ya sabrás que el presentimiento que te hizo estar preparado para la batalla fueron las voces de los conspiradores resonando en tu mente.  
- Sí… lo sé. Igual que tú debes estar escuchando todo aquello que se diga frente a un fuego yo puedo oír todo lo que ocurre en la cercanía del agua. Imagino que a Harry y Ginny les ocurrirá algo similar. – suspirando al abrazarla y atraerla contra su pecho – De todos modos… hay algo de lo que debemos hablar antes de salir de aquí… - cerró sus ojos para poder sentir con más fuerza el calor de ella contra su cuerpo, su respiración junto a su oído, agitada tras haber hecho el amor… oír los latidos de sus corazones bombeando al unísono – Es acerca de lo que me dijo Bella antes de morir.  
- Me lo imaginaba… había algo en ti que no era normal y sabía que no tenía que ver con la batalla, era más profundo. ¿Por qué me supo a despedida? – le preguntó antes de saborear de nuevo sus labios y hundir sus dedos en el plateado cabello.  
- Porque una parte de mí teme que tras contártelo decidas abandonarme – confesó Draco con voz ronca por la creciente pasión que su esposa hacía crecer en él con aquellos suaves gestos. – Pero he de decírtelo o no sería justo…  
- Dilo pues… - lo animó ella cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho de su marido y apoyando la barbilla en ellos para así mirarlo directamente a los ojos mientras su larga melena de fuego caía en cascada por sus hombros acariciándolo.  
- Bella confesó que había "arreglado" las muertes de nuestros padres, así como encantaron el colgante y el brazalete para intentar dominarnos… querían que nos uniésemos para engendrar un hijo apropiado para Voldie… Nos empujaron a estar juntos e incluso propiciaron el vínculo de los sueños por medio de los asesinatos de nuestros padres, utilizando un hechizo antiguo y oscuro. En ningún momento se les ocurrió que los poderes de las piedras fuesen del todo ciertos o por lo menos, no se les pasó por la mente que la leyenda que los acompañase lo fuese.- Terminó mirándola directamente – Por lo visto nuestra relación fue maquinada cuidadosamente hasta sus más nimios detalles.  
- Bueno… reconozco que eso me quita un peso de encima… - dijo ella seria – Durante mucho tiempo me preocupó el hecho de que mi madre se suicidase y sé que a ti también al respecto de la tuya… Esto aclara muchas incógnitas que me intrigaron desde esos momentos. Me alegra que su arrogancia le hiciese decírtelo, así podremos descansar nuestras mentes en ese aspecto.  
- Mione… ¿no lo entiendes?… - suspiró Draco al apenas poder hablar por culpa de algo que obstruía su garganta - ¡Nuestro matrimonio ha sido planeado por esos dos!  
- Lo siento, pero no estoy de acuerdo contigo. – Lo miró ella tranquila y relajada – Tú me pediste en matrimonio y yo acepté, nosotros organizamos las bodas y nuestros amigos fueron testigos de ello. Yo sigo amándote a pesar de lo que Bella haya dicho. – Incorporándose y sentándose a horcajadas de él – Cariño, lo que debes hacer es cerrar los ojos de nuevo y dejar de pensar… concéntrate en sentir. – Draco la obedeció aunque resopló incrédulo – El cuerpo de tu esposa es el que te rodea – tomó sus manos y las llevó a su vientre de cuatro meses – El corazón de nuestro hijo es el que late entre tus manos… escúchalo, escucha el latido del mío y concéntrate para escuchar el tuyo… - se agachó para poner sus labios a la altura de su oído – ahora imagínate que anoche no nos alzamos entre las llamas… - sintió el sobresalto de su marido bajo ella, vio su mirada horrorizada al abrir de golpe los ojos – Ahora vuelve a decirme que Voldemort es el artífice de nuestro amor si eres capaz. – Sentenció calmada.  
- Tienes razón… - dijo él unos silenciosos minutos después – sigo amándote – sonrió - ¿Me perdonas por ser tan crédulo?  
- No tengo nada que perdonarte – besándolo dulcemente en los labios – Ayer fueron demasiadas emociones y tú fuiste el que más energías gastó de todos nosotros. Tu cuerpo y tu mente estaban agotados y es normal que cayeses en su última trampa. – sonrió cariñosa – Ahora vamos a la ducha de nuevo… - levantándose y mirándolo con picardía – Tenemos que estar presentables para el desayuno. – dirigiéndose hacia el baño.

------------------------------------------------

El comedor había recuperado su habitual aspecto pero se notaban las ausencias en la mesa de Slytherin que estaba prácticamente vacía. Pero todos miraban a la mesa de los profesores en la cual estaba sentado Dumbledore con un rejuvenecido aspecto, su barba más corta que antes y menos canosa, su rostro con menos arrugas y sin las gafas de media luna apoyadas en su nariz. Pero lo que no había cambiado era la sonrisa con la cual siempre los recibía por la mañana.

- Buenos días a todos… antes de decir nada acerca de lo sucedido ayer quiero que todos comáis… las malas noticias son mejor recibidas con el estómago lleno.

Dicho esto apareció la comida sobre las mesas y todos comenzaron a comer con ansia… deseaban terminar lo antes posible para enterarse de lo que el director deseaba decirles

- ¿A qué malas noticias se referirá? – comentó Ginny sirviéndose una tostada.  
- Ni idea… - dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.  
- Espero que él no se ponga como McGonagall ayer – refunfuñó Neville – Te aseguro que me sacó de quicio.  
- Ya nos dimos cuenta, cariño – comentó Luna tranquilamente – Toma unos pocos de cereales, anoche apenas cenaste. – sirviéndole un cuenco lleno y escanciando leche con su varita sobre ellos. - ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, Draco? – se interesó por su amigo.  
- Mejor… creo que ayer demostré a todos que soy humano – respondió con una mueca.  
- Sí, aunque esta mañana ya se encontraba del todo recuperado… - sonrió pícara Hermione.  
- Con una deliciosa mujercita como tú a mi lado es imposible no recuperarse rápidamente. – bromeó él.  
- Adulador… - mirándolo de reojo – No te pega ser tan meloso… prefiero tu sarcasmo.  
- No estaba siendo meloso… - respondiéndole con una mirada lasciva. – Tus encantos son suficientes para resucitar a cualquier hombre…  
- Ese sí es mi marido. – Aseveró ella riéndose. – Me encanta tenerte de vuelta… - acariciando su muslo bajo la mesa.  
- Con vosotros es imposible comer en paz… - protestó George.  
- ¿No podéis dejar de ser tan… cariñosos? – coreó Fred.  
- Al menos durante las comidas… - apuntó George  
- Eso… eso… dejad a los solteros comer en su divina libertad. – Apoyó Fred.  
- Draco… - Crabe llamó su atención – Hemos recogido las armas y las entregamos a sus dueños.  
- Todos las han devuelto a los baúles, pero creo que muchos aún llevan algunas encima. – comentó Goyle.  
- ¿Crees que es apropiado o les insinuamos a todos que sería recomendable guardarlas en su sitio.  
- No sabría contestarte… - dijo pensativo Draco.  
- No les digas nada, saben que son para usarlas contra los Mortífagos, no harán daño a nadie – respondió Hermione dejando boquiabiertos a todos - ¿Qué miráis? Es verdad, no las usarán contra los alumnos. Además, sería un poco hipócrita decirles que las guarden cuando su líder no es capaz de salir de su habitación sin llevar al menos cuatro puñales y un cinturón de estrellas arrojadizas ocultos entre su ropa, – mirando a Draco – mientras que sus lugartenientes llevan otras tantas dagas ocultas, y un revolver cada uno… ¿o no es verdad? – sonriendo maliciosamente a Crabe y Goyle.  
- Y Ginny no lleva su arco porque es muy aparatoso – comentó sonriente Harry. – Pero no sabes lo que tardó en decidir que no le era posible ocultar el rifle – riéndose a carcajadas al ver a su esposa sonrojándose.  
- Bueno… dejemos la discusión. – Carraspeó Draco – Creo que no es necesario que todos sepan que vamos armados… - y añadió en un susurro a su mujer – Gracias por soplarles mis armas, gatita, pero te quedaste corta en unas cuantas.  
- Lo sé.

------------------------------------------------

Las conversaciones cesaron de golpe cuando Dumbledore se puso en pie para dirigirse al mar de rostros que lo miraba expectante para conocer las malas noticias de las que había hablado. Muchos esperaban también que dijese algo acerca de la batalla que había ocupado a la mitad de los presentes durante más de medio día.

- Me alegra poder ver hoy vuestros rostros, igual que me complace observar que muchos de vosotros permanecéis entre nosotros. Todos sabéis que ayer se libró en los campos de Hogwarts una batalla sin igual hasta el momento en la que buena parte de vuestros compañeros y en especial uno de ellos arriesgaron sus vidas para defender las vuestras. Me entristece que el odio y la inquina de Lord Voldemort haya llegado hasta el punto de atacar una escuela llena de niños y mentes inocentes sólo por el placer de ver destruido el sueño de un viejo que le desagrada. Pero lo cierto es que nos han llegado noticias a lo largo de la noche de que Hogwarts no fue el único foco de sus ataques, todos debéis saber que tuvieron lugar más luchas encarnizadas en otros puntos de importancia para el mundo mágico y el muggle. De manera coordinada, por lo que hemos podido comprobar, atacaron así mismo el Ministerio de Magia y al Primer Ministro Muggle, así como lograron descubrir la sede de la Orden del Fénix y atacarla igualmente. – Su voz era serena y sonaba con mayor fortaleza que antaño – Quizás en un primer momento no pude agradecer del modo apropiado un gesto que ayer cuatro de vuestros compañeros tuvieron hacia mí, los que no lo sabéis aún no lo entenderéis hasta que no os lo cuente. Ayer la batalla se inició por parte de los seguidores de Voldemort cuando la fallecida mortifaga Bellatrix Lestrange lanzó un Avada sobre mi persona, tras mi consiguiente fallecimiento una avezada tiradora fue la primera en responder al eliminar a Rockwood… todo lo demás fue una concatenación de sucesos que será mejor no recordar, pero habéis de saber que me encontraba completamente muerto cuando mi buen amigo Hagrid recogió mi cuerpo y lo trajo hasta el castillo. En ese momento, la voluntad de los matrimonios Malfoy y Potter y quizás la comprensión por su parte de que sería necesario en el oscuro futuro que nos espera, hizo que reviviesen mi cuerpo por medio de un antiquísimo conjuro que no creo jamás vuelva a repetirse. – un suspiro de asombro recorrió la sala y todos miraron a los cuatro amigos que no deseaban tal reconocimiento – Cuando hablo de oscuro futuro quiero prepararos para las más terribles noticias, ya que aunque aquí hemos salido victoriosos en las otras batallas han caído muchos de nuestros aliados y enemigos de Voldemort. Algunos de ellos eran muy conocidos por nosotros y luego la profesora McGonagall repartirá unas listas con los fallecidos para que todos sepáis sus nombres, no os considero débiles de mente ni de corazón y querréis saber la verdad sobre aquellos de vuestros seres queridos que han muerto con valía y por la libertad. Aunque puedo adelantaros que ambos ministros, tanto el de magia como el primer ministro muggle han fallecido al ser tomados por sorpresa en sus despachos. Así como el Sr Fudge, conocido por todos por ser el anterior Ministro de Magia. Quiero también que sepáis que se ha enviado a por vuestras familias y que Hogwarts, así como Hogsmeade se convertirán en el bastión de defensa contra los Mortífagos, la aldea ha sufrido también el ataque de las fuerzas oscuras pero gracias a nuestra eficacia y arrojo han logrado expulsar hasta la última rata a favor de Voldemort. – tuvo que esperar a que los vítores de algunos cesasen antes de continuar – Por último he de hacer mención a aquellos que hoy faltan en esta reunión, supongo que sería ingenuo por mi parte esperar que sólo se estén escondiendo por miedo a las represalias, por ello me duele comunicaros que se sabe a ciencia cierta que los ausentes, salvo las dos víctimas que descansan en el sótano, se unieron de manera visible y sin ambages a los seguidores de Voldemort en su huída. En consecuencia son reconocidos a partir de ese momento como enemigos de Hogwarts.

------------------------------------------------

La guerra no ha terminado y el fic tampoco… sólo os pido un poco de paciencia.

Podéis darle las gracias a Nagini que ha sido la que ha estado azuzándome en el trabajo desde que se decidió a leer el fic.


	30. Calma

Bueno, aquí estoy otra vez… y gracias a una amiga que me ha prestado su portátil para poder escribir, o tendríais que sufrir conmigo la espera por mi nuevo ordenador. El mío ha decidido que era muy viejo y que le gustaría pasar el resto de sus días con mi hermana de diez años que no exigirá de él tanto como yo.

Pero aquí estoy, peleándome con Windows Vista para que podáis tener otra ración de nuestros queridos personajes a los que les ocurren tantas cosas. Os agradezco enormemente todos vuestros reviews y por eso he decidido cumplir con lo que pedís: una temporada tranquila para nuestros chicos, aunque todo lo tranquila que puede ser dadas las circunstancias.

Antes de que lo leáis, deciros que antes de escribirlo me leí el séptimo libro (Harry Potter and the Deathley Hallows), no era mi intención introducir aspectos del mismo en el fic, puesto que el mío sigue un camino diferente al de la obra de Rowling, pero no deja de ser coincidente en algunos aspectos (no en vano es un fic basado en sus personajes y el mundo que ella ha creado) por eso advierto que puede haber unos pocos Spoilers en este capítulo… conste, a menos que se haya leído el libro no se entienden mucho y tampoco revelan demasiada información, por eso no explicaré cuáles son ni tampoco diré nada más en relación al mismo.

Disfrutad del cap…

--------------------------------------------

**30. Calma**

Nada más finalizar su discurso, el rejuvenecido director se acercó a ellos para pedirles que lo siguiesen hasta su despacho. Una vez allí los tres matrimonios y los gemelos se sentaron en los sofás en torno a la chimenea preparados para escuchar lo que Dumbledore deseaba decirles.

**- Supongo que ya es de dominio público que, antes del desafortunado incidente de ayer, Harry y yo estábamos reuniéndonos muy a menudo para discutir una serie de temas que reconozco ha sido capaz de mantener ocultos a la mayoría.** – lanzando una curiosa mirada a Draco y Hermione – **De todos modos he decidido que ha llegado el momento de que más gente conozca la naturaleza de esas sesiones. – **Con un cansado suspiro se sentó en un sofá de orejas que quedaba frente al fuego que crepitaba a pesar de lo caluroso del día de principios de junio. – **Antes de enfrascarme en lo que os voy a contar, he de explicaros algunas consecuencias de lo ocurrido en las que no me explayé antes con vuestros compañeros, por considerarlo innecesario. No sólo han atacado el Ministerio de Magia, sino que también se han hecho con su control. –** Todos los rostros se volvieron hacia él con preocupación – **Ha habido demasiadas bajas valiosas en esa batalla. Lo que más ha de preocuparnos es el hecho de que ahora Voldemort tiene acceso a datos demasiado valiosos que antes no podía ni soñar, conoce la identidad de muchos de aquellos que han estado luchando en la sombra contra él y también puede llegar a un registro de nacidos de muggles que lleva el departamento de educación **– mirando a Hermione que fruncía el ceño **– Es un documento con nombres, fechas de nacimiento y direcciones para que puedan ponerse las "Marcas" sobre ellos en cuanto llegan a los once años y así poder controlar el uso de la magia en menores de edad.** – Explicó monótono **– Pero para Voldemort será como una macabra lista de la compra, teniendo en cuenta su gusto por matarlos.** – Tocó con su varita la mesita y apareció un servicio de té. – **Debéis saber que Kingsley Shakelbolt pereció en el intento de mantener con vida al Ministro Muggle y su familia. También varios aurores encontraron la muerte al luchar contra los mortifagos.**

Quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, sólo roto por los sonidos de la porcelana al entrechocar, ante todo los Weasley estaban preocupados por la seriedad con la que Dumbledore estaba hablando, temían por sus familiares, casi todos ellos en la Orden del Fénix que siempre había estado en contra de Voldemort.

**- Perdone, Señor¿sabe si nuestros padres están bien? –** Preguntó Ginny estrechando con fuerza la mano de Harry.  
**- Sí, Sra. Potter, no se preocupe, ningún Weasley ha corrido un gran peligro, coincidió que ninguno se encontraba en Grimauld Place ni tampoco en el Ministerio. Sus padres estaban disfrutando de un merecido descanso, William, Fleur y Charles ni siquiera se encontraban en Gran Bretaña. Comprendo su preocupación por ellos y sepan que todos han recibido aviso para que se desplacen a Hogwarts lo antes posible.  
- ¿Qué ocurrió en Grimauld Place, Sr. Dumbledore? –** Preguntó Harry. **- ¿Cómo pudieron acceder al secreto?  
- Me temo que en el momento de mi fallecimiento, todos pasasteis a ser Guardianes del Secreto, incluidos algunos miembros poco fiables como Mundungus Fletcher y Ronald Weasley, -** lanzando una mirada a Ginny **– Lo siento, aún no se lo he comunicado a sus padres, creo que sería preferible que ya se encontrasen aquí cuando tengan que enterarse.** – Los tres Weasley asintieron en silencio – **En ese preciso instante, Fletcher les comunicó la localización de la base de operaciones de la orden, mientras lo tenían bajo tortura. Entraron en la casa e intentaron eliminar a los pocos que allí se encontraban, por suerte para muchos, el Sr. Lupin no pudo tomarse cierta poción y estaba al completo de sus facultades cuando los mortífagos hicieron acto de aparición. La señorita Tonks estaba a punto de encerrarlo cuando entraron por la fuerza.  
- ¡Bien por lunático! –** Exclamaron los gemelos.  
**- ¿Qué ha sido de los demás miembros¿Y Kreacher? –** preguntó Harry preocupado.  
**- Todos los demás están bien, incluido Kreacher. Es más creo que se encuentra ahora en las cocinas de Hogwarts, sano y salvo. Algunos de los miembros de la Orden están mal heridos y serán enviados directamente a la enfermería por medio de un Traslador.  
- ¿Sabe algo acerca de los que huyeron de aquí anoche? –** Inquirió Draco **– Acerca de su paradero o bienestar… -** Recibiendo una curiosa mirada por parte de la mayoría de sus amigos. **- ¡Eh, tranquilos! Pregunto por curiosidad.  
- Es normal que te preocupen, no en vano nos dieron demasiadas preocupaciones al permitir que nuestros enemigos llegasen tan lejos. Aunque siento comunicarte que no soy omnisciente, quizás la mejor fuente de información acerca de ellos la tengas a tu lado –** señalando a Harry. **– Me parece extraño que a estas alturas aún no tengas conocimiento de lo que Riddle opina acerca del fallido ataque a Hogwarts o del éxito del resto de sus lides. ¿Acaso al fin has aprendido Oclumencia? De seguro que el profesor Snape respirará aliviado al oírlo.  
- Me temo que no es eso, Señor. Sino que en realidad alguien me está ayudando a mantenerlo lejos de mi mente.** – respondió Harry **– El mismo que me ayudó a traerle de vuelta.  
- Me lo suponía. –** Replicó Dumbledore con una sonrisa **– En definitiva, comprenderéis que otra de las consecuencias es que Hogwarts se va a ver en cierto modo invadido de gente inocente a la que Voldemort ha puesto en peligro sin necesidad.** – tomando un sorbo de su té **– No sólo vendrán vuestros familiares más cercanos, además daremos cobijo a los supervivientes de otros muchos ataques que no he mencionado, como los sufridos por Durmstrang y Beauxbatons.** –Varios suspiros acompañaron esta mención – **Por desgracia nuestros colegas no han tenido tanta suerte como nosotros, quizá se deba al hecho de no tener a alguien prevenido de sus planes ni tampoco un ejército tan "mortífero" como el nuestro. Ellos se enfrentaron con lo que disponían y en el caso de Beauxbatons no permitieron que los alumnos participasen… craso error.** – negando con la cabeza. **– De todos modos, el castillo ya está comenzando a prepararse en previsión de todos estos refugiados, pero os advierto que será incómodo, muchos os mirarán con recelo por haber sido artífices de tantas muertes** – fijando la mirada en Draco **– No comparto la opinión de la profesora McGonagall pero muchos sí, no todos comprenden que la guerra no es un campo de rosas en el que sólo se lanzan hechizos ligeros y muchos menos saben que es completamente cierto el dicho "En el amor y la guerra, todo vale".  
- ¿Qué se sabe de nuestros compañeros que fueron a Durmstrang de intercambio? –** Preguntó Luna.  
**- Todos se encuentran bien, el ataque ocurrió durante la cena y al parecer muchos de los pertenecientes del ED se habían acostumbrado a llevar un arsenal encima por mera precaución. Por desgracia a muchos de Durmstrang esto no les ha gustado mucho** – haciendo una mueca de incomodidad – **No en vano unos meros invitados les han salvado por medio de unos métodos poco ortodoxos. No han tenido el mismo éxito que vosotros, pues eran muchos menos, pero sí que consiguieron mantener un pequeño bastión en una de las torres del castillo donde se refugiaron la mayor parte de los alumnos. En definitiva, pronto os podrán contar ellos mismos sus aventuras, Beauxbatons vendrá a lo largo de la mañana, Durmstrang iniciará su llegada hacia la tarde.** – Lanzó un suspiro de frustración – **Por desgracia será necesario realizar un registro exhaustivo de cada uno de los refugiados, hemos de tener la precaución de que nadie bajo un imperius o con la poción multijugos se nos vuelva a introducir dentro de Hogwarts…** - mirando a los gemelos – **Por eso, en cuanto llegue vuestro hermano William, seréis requeridos para ayudarle con un pequeño ingenio para ese menester. –** los gemelos asintieron serios, sin siquiera hacer una broma. **– Ahora creo que ya es el momento de empezar a contaros nuestras conversaciones. –** Se acomodó en el sofá y comenzó – **Desde principios de curso, Harry y yo nos hemos adentrado en la mente de Tom Riddle por medio de su pasado, he recogido varios recuerdos de algunos de los que vivieron o estuvieron en contacto con él antes de convertirse en el Lord Voldemort que conocemos hoy en día. Así mismo, hemos descubierto el método que ha utilizado para volver. Lo que hemos descubierto ante todo es que ha utilizado una magia oscura que muy pocos osarían siquiera imaginar. Horcrux. Cada vez que se mata a alguien por medio de la magia, el alma propia se rasga, un Horcrux es un recipiente en el que guardar ese pedazo de alma. La realización de uno es sumamente peligrosa, pero Voldemort no sólo se permitió realizar uno, llegó a formar siete en total. Sabemos al menos que uno de ellos ha sido ya eliminado… el diario que Harry destruyó en segundo curso y que causó tantos quebraderos de cabeza a esta escuela, era un Horcrux, probablemente el primero que Voldemort creó. Por desgracia no hemos podido avanzar mucho más y no conocemos los otros seis. Así mismo es necesario localizarlos y eliminarlos todos pues mientras existan, Voldemort podrá volver por mucho que lo eliminemos. Os invito a que observéis los recuerdos, para que los ocho conozcáis todos los hechos y toda la información de la que disponemos.** – levantándose y trayendo el Pensadero hasta la mesita en la que los chicos le habían hecho sitio. **– No creo que podamos entrar todos a la vez, pues somos muchos, pero sí podemos ir poco a poco en varios grupos. Es imprescindible que os acompañe para poder aclararos cualquier duda que tengáis al respecto.**

Los primeros en acompañar a Dumbledore en aquel extraño viaje fueron Harry, Ginny, Neville y Luna. Comenzaron por el recuerdo del representante del ministerio que fue a detener a los Gaunt, el profesor de pociones en la época de Riddle al que le pregunta acerca de los Horcrux, la historia de la rectora del orfanato en el que nació y se crió. Por último vieron cómo Dumbledore escuchaba la profecía por boca de la profesora Trelawney. A Neville le afectó el saber que podría haber sido marcado por Voldemort para sufrir lo mismo que Harry.

**- Yo no habría sobrevivido a ninguna de sus maquinaciones, ni siquiera se me ocurriría enfrentarme como tú has hecho en tantas ocasiones. –** dijo abatido.  
**- No te hundas, Nev… -** lo apoyó Draco – **No podemos saber lo que habrías hecho tú en otras circunstancias, ten en cuenta que tu vida habría sido muy diferente a esta. –** Dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda – **Ahora tenemos la oportunidad de acabar con Voldie todos juntos. ¿Verdad, profesor? –** Dirigiendo una mirada glacial a Dumbledore – **Porque estoy empezando a pensar por qué nos muestra todo esto, usted desea que nosotros nos ocupemos de los Horcruxes.  
- Has acertado Draco, es mi intención que todos vosotros pongáis vuestro empeño en encontrarlos y eliminarlos. Cuanto antes lo hagamos y cuanto más tarde se entere Voldemort de que vamos tras ellos, mejor. Por eso os he mostrado todo esto y por eso es que os pido este gran favor. Si descubrimos qué objetos ha convertido Riddle en Horcruxes, localizamos su paradero y los eliminamos en directa sucesión jamás advertirá que no tiene sus seguros, se encontrará confiado, se arriesgará más de lo debido y podremos abatirlo de una vez por todas.**

--------------------------------------------

Como había dicho Dumbledore, el castillo se estaba preparando para recibir a todos aquellos que iban a refugiarse en Hogwarts y Hogsmeade. El Hall se amplió considerablemente y poco a poco empezaron a aparecer jóvenes estudiantes de Beauxbattons acompañados de un profesor por medio de trasladores. Pero mucho antes que ellos había llegado Bill que con la ayuda de los gemelos había instalado un dispositivo que duchaba a todos los que llegaban en cuanto aparecían. Por el momento ninguno había intentado emular al caballo de troya, aunque de todos modos varios miembros del ED estaban estratégicamente situados en el hall para el caso de que uno lo intentase.

En cuanto llegaban y sufrían la ducha especial, los guiaban a todos hacia el comedor en el que McGonagall los esperaba con el sombrero seleccionador, se había decidido que el mejor modo de organizar a los estudiantes de las dos escuelas atacadas era integrarlos lo mejor posible en el esquema de Hogwarts, de ese modo el castillo apenas tendría que reformarse, sólo lo habitual en cada inicio de curso, amoldarse al número de alumnos que cada casa acogiese. Los profesores, sin embargo, se repartirían por igual entre las casas, teniendo en cuenta las materias que impartiesen para situarlos cerca de sus colegas.

Una de las profesoras de Beauxbatons, la señorita Paulette Artignac, profesora de pociones como pudieron comprobar poco después, lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa en cuanto la extraña sustancia la duchó. Dedujo al instante que se trataba de una poción desencantadora, deshacía cualquier conjuro o poción que estuviese activo en el momento. En cuanto le indicaron que compartiría alojamiento con el profesor de pociones de Hogwarts lanzó un chillido de complacencia y desapareció por las escaleras que dirigían a las mazmorras para buscarlo, nada más indicarle la dirección. Lo encontró en su clase, revisando los exámenes finales de sus alumnos.

**- ¡Profesor Snape! –** Exclamó nada más entrar de manera atropellada en el aula - **¡Cómo me alegro de que sea usted quien me brinde su hospitalidad! –** Acercándose hasta el estrado en que se encontraba la mesa del profesor que la miraba atónito – **Sepa que soy una gran admiradora suya, el ensayo que realizó usted corrigiendo a esos viejos y anquilosados magos es mi libro de cabecera preferido. –** Tomando la mano de Snape entre las suyas para estrecharla efusivamente – **Estoy deseando que compartamos opiniones y recetas, creo que nuestra obligada convivencia se convertirá en el mejor momento de mi vida.** – continuó con su discurso ilusionado - **¿Es esa su despensa?** – señalando hacia la puerta más cercana al estrado – **Seguro que está muy bien provista** – deslizándose hacia allí.

Severus Snape no comprendía nada. Una mujer menuda y con un terrible exceso de entusiasmo acababa de abordarlo como si se tratase de una estrella de las pociones y estaba adentrándose en su despensa de ingredientes. Se levantó rápidamente y la siguió con su habitual rostro huraño. En cuanto entró tras ella en la despensa se la encontró repasando las distintas estanterías con gesto de reconocimiento. En realidad un ligero sentimiento de orgullo por su amplia colección de ingredientes se despertó en su interior y le permitió seguir con su exhaustivo examen de cada una de las pequeñas redomas. De tanto en tanto la oía exclamar con sorpresa al toparse con un extraño y raro ingrediente, poco comunes en la despensa de un colegio. Ella ni siquiera se percataba de su presencia en el umbral de la pequeña estancia. La vio tomar la endeble escalera para alcanzar los estantes superiores en los que almacenaba muchas de las pociones ya realizadas. Se sonrió cuando oyó su grito de sorpresa al encontrar el gran frasco de veritaserum y el pequeño de felix felicis. Cuando empezaba a bajar de la escalera, el zapato se le enredó en la larga falda que llevaba y amenazaba con caerse contra la estantería de atrás, rápidamente acudió en su ayuda, no podía permitir que su torpeza acabase con su valiosa colección, la tomó por la cintura y la posó en el suelo con facilidad, le sorprendió comprobar que apenas pesaba.

**- Gracias, profesor Snape. –** dijo aún apoyada contra su pecho, su respiración agitada por la sorpresa. –** Creo que no me he presentado¿verdad?  
- No, señorita, no se ha presentado –** dijo él con acritud. **– Creo que merezco saber quién es la persona que ha invadido de este modo mi despensa.  
- Paulette Artignac, pero puede llamarme Paulette. Entre colegas no deberíamos ser tan estrictos¿no cree? –** sus pestañas aletearon de un modo curioso.  
**- En absoluto, señorita Artignac. –** Alejándose de ella y volviendo a su escritorio. **– Soy un firme creyente de mantener las distancias lo más posible.  
- Pero Severus… -** protestó ella tras él **– He estado esperando poder tener una conversación contigo de tantas cosas. Eres mi inspiración… -** sentándose sobre la mesa y sobre los exámenes **– Empecé siendo la profesora de Herbología, se me dan muy bien las plantas, pero en cuanto leí tus ensayos me di cuenta de que lo que más me gustaba eran las pociones, sí, está bien cuidar a las plantas y conocer sus usos pues de ese modo sabes en qué aplicarlas, cómo aprovecharlas mejor para las pociones… ¿Sabías que si dejas a secar la savia de datura terminas obteniendo una resina que pulverizada aumenta el efecto del veritaserum?** – mirándolo a los ojos mientras se acomodaba sobre el escritorio para quedar frente a él, casi apoyando las piernas en su regazo – **Pero por supuesto que lo sabes… -** resopló desencantada – **por eso ansiaba conocerte, podríamos intercambiar conocimientos, yo aprendería mucho de ti… y con suerte podría explicarte algunas propiedades que desconocieses de alguna planta… -** cabizbaja.  
**- Perdone, Srta. Artignac… -** levantándose **– …pero no creo que sea apropiado que se siente de ese modo. Tampoco creo que deba estar aquí, estoy de acuerdo en que intenten que al menos los profesores de las mismas asignaturas estén juntos para evitar problemas, pero no creo que sea recomendable que usted se quede en mi mazmorra.  
- ¿Tu mazmorra? –** preguntó ella en un tono que no le gustó en absoluto a Snape, no era el de alguien asustado o molesto, sino intrigado **- ¡Debe ser muy emocionante vivir en una mazmorra¿Tienes grilletes y cadenas, rejas, ventanucos minúsculos por los que apenas entra el sol? –** Preguntó levantándose y girando sobre sí misma para observar su alrededor de un modo que no había hecho antes.  
**- No, señorita Artignac, no es "ese tipo" de mazmorra, se las denomina de ese modo porque están en el sótano, mal iluminadas, húmedas, de frías paredes de piedra… no tenemos nada de lo que usted dice, como mucho las ventanas pequeñas ya que estamos por debajo del suelo, apenas sobresalen unos centímetros para poder tener una vía de luz… -** se detuvo Snape¿por qué demonios estaba explicándole tanto? **– De todos modos, insisto que no sería apropiado y considero su intrusión en mi aula como una invasión de mi privacidad… -** bajando del estrado y dirigiéndose a otra puerta en un extremo **– Le agradecería que buscase a la profesora Sprout entre los invernaderos, seguro que se alegra de conocer a alguien con tales dotes para la herbología y las dependencias de Hufflepuff se acercan mejor a lo que está acostumbrada.  
- No lo entiendes, Sev… Tienes la buena suerte de tener a esta profesora de pociones con nociones de herbología sólo para ti, me parece que ya habrán pensado en que no puedo compartir dormitorio contigo, eso es indiscutible, por supuesto, pero no puedes esperar que la Sra. Sprout dé cobijo a los profesores de Herbología de Durmstrang y Bauxbatons además de a mí. Sería abusar de la pobre señora… -** siguiéndole **– No, Sev, te he tocado en suerte y tienes que tolerarme, quieras o no.** – sonriente… **- ¿Esta es tu habitación¿Crees que me puedes hacer un hueco o me enseñas aquella en la que me alojaré?  
- Inaudito… -** musitó Snape para sí al oír cómo lo llamaba de un modo tan incorrecto y se atrevía a fisgar por la rendija de puerta entreabierta hacia su dormitorio. **– Hablaré ahora mismo con Dumbledore.** – Cerrando la puerta de golpe y apenas señalándola con su varita para protegerla de la curiosidad de esa mujer.

Sin embargo al llegar al despacho del director, observó que no era el único que esperaba audiencia con el mismo, allí esperando ante la puerta se encontraba ni más ni menos que McGonagall. No comentó nada, pero suponía que a la profesora de Transfiguraciones le ocurriría un tanto de lo mismo con sus "huéspedes". Cuando la puerta se abrió le cedió el paso con fría educación y entró tras ella. Dumbledore los esperaba observándose ante un espejo pensativo.

**- Creo que esos chicos hicieron algo más que revivirme, me siento como un niño… incluso creo que estoy un poco más joven… ¿Qué opináis vosotros? Nunca me miré mucho al espejo, pero creo que mi barba era más larga.  
- Sr. Dumbledore –** comenzó McGonagall **– Todos los refugiados de Bauxbatons están asignados a sus casas, los profesores también han sido dirigidos junto a sus colegas de profesión. Algunos desean verle para hablar de lo sucedido, pero ya me han adelantado que Madame Maxime falleció durante el ataque. Al parecer iban a por ella específicamente. Conocían la misión que le encargó junto a Hagrid, además que ya sabe cómo son los mortífagos con los "híbridos", como los llaman ellos.  
- Al respecto de ese reparto de profesores he venido a hablar yo.** – Explicó Snape – **La profesora de Pociones de Bauxbatons, la srta.Artignac, no puede quedarse conmigo.  
- ¿Por qué no, Severus? –** Preguntó Dumbledore – **Así podréis aprovechar e intercambiar impresiones e ideas de vuestra propia materia.  
- Sí, ya lo comentó ella, pero no es apropiado que comparta mi dormitorio como al parecer es la idea que tiene, sería recomendable que alguien le explicase que dormirá en cualquier otro sitio.  
- ¡Por favor, Severus! –** Exclamó McGonagall - **¡Por supuesto que no compartirá tu dormitorio! Ha debido de mal entender lo que le expliqué nada más llegar, parecía un poco desorientada tras pasar el control de los Weasley… se lo explicaré de nuevo: Está previsto que duerma en un dormitorio de la casa Slytherin en consideración a que el profesor de pociones es el jefe de la misma, nada más.  
- Supongo que su fascinación por mi trabajo no le permitió escuchar más aparte de que era el jefe de la casa… -** comentó Snape **– Te estaría muy agradecido si se lo explicases de un modo más detallado, Minerva.**

--------------------------------------------

Una vez que todos los alumnos de Bauxbatons estuvieron asignados, empezó la llegada de los de Durmstrang, aunque estos eran mucho menos numerosos, la mayoría del profesorado se había unido a las filas de Voldemort y del resto quedaban pocos tras la batalla, en realidad fue la escuela más castigada de las tres. El sorteo de los alumnos empezó poco antes de la hora de comer, así pudieron unirse directamente a sus mesas correspondientes con la consiguiente algarabía de las casas, igual que en la primera noche de curso.

Pero de pronto empezó a oírse otro tipo de estruendo procedente del hall, Draco, Crabe y Goyle corrieron hacia allí de inmediato, al salir se encontraron con varios mortífagos en el suelo. Uno de los del ED estaba lanzando hechizos para atarlos mientras que unos jóvenes alumnos de primero de Durmstrang los miraban asustados y empapados. No parecían comprender lo ocurrido.

**- Poción Multijugos –** dijo Ernie McMilllan aún apuntando con su varita a los caídos. **– La ducha les devolvió su aspecto normal  
- De acuerdo, llévalos al sótano… ya le preguntaremos a Dumbledore qué quiere hacer con ellos…** - se acercó a los niños que lo miraron aterrados **– Tranquilos, todo terminó –** apuntándolos con la varita **– Voy a secaros para que podáis entrar en el comedor.**

Una vez secos y menos temblorosos, los acompañaron hasta la tarima en que se encontraba la mesa de los profesores, ahora un poco más grande. Le entregó los niños a McGonagall y rodeó la mesa hasta llegar junto a Dumbledore para comentarle lo ocurrido y las precauciones tomadas. El director asintió con la cabeza y le indicó que volviese a su puesto en la mesa.

**- ¿Qué pasó? –** preguntó Hermione en cuanto volvieron los tres a su lado.  
**- Nada, unos que intentaron colarse con la poción multijugos, pero ya están neutralizados gracias al invento de Bill y a la rapidez de los guardas. -** Tomando su mano bajo la mesa. – **No es nada grave.  
- Pobrecillos, míralos, parecen pajarillos heridos –** comentó Luna al mirar a los niños de Durmstrang – **Han sufrido una verdadera batalla, como nosotros, la mitad de sus profesores se ha pasado al bando enemigo y ahora descubren que incluso algunos de sus amigos eran mortífagos disfrazados.  
- La verdad es que no han tenido muy buena suerte, no… -** comentó Draco sirviéndose una porción de tarta. **– Pero no podemos hacer otra cosa que lo que hacemos, darles cobijo e intentar mantenerlos a salvo**.

Pronto terminaron de comer, al mismo tiempo que el último grupo de Durmstrang entraba por el gran comedor. Aquél era el de los alumnos de Hogwarts que habían realizado intercambio de estudios. Cho se lanzó a los brazos de Goyle en cuanto lo vio. Luna hizo aparecer varios canastos e introdujo en ellos comida, los chicos los tomaron y salieron todos del comedor para dirigirse a los campos de Hogwarts. Se sentaron bajo su árbol favorito y empezaron todos a contar sus aventuras.

Siguieron llegando refugiados, ahora eran los miembros de la Orden del Fénix y padres de alumnos en peligro. Los primeros en llegar fueron los Weasley, seguidos de los tíos de Harry. Aunque al matrimonio Weasley apenas lo vieron, pues fueron llevados ante Dumbledore nada más llegar, debía comunicarles la traición de Ron. Los tíos de Harry no sabían muy bien qué hacer. Él y Ginny habían entrado al avisarles de la llegada de los padres de ella, pero cuando se encontró con sus tíos, no supo muy bien qué hacer. Su esposa no dudó ni un segundo, saludó educadamente a la familia de su marido y se disculpó para dirigirse hacia el despacho del director. Harry los acompañó hasta el Gran Comedor, donde aún estaba McGonagall, recibiendo y distribuyendo a los familiares.

**- Profesora, le presento a mis tíos, Vernon y Petunia Dursley así como mi primo, Dudley. –** dijo el joven al acercarse a la profesora.  
**- Mucho gusto en conocerlos. Supongo que ya les habrán explicado que se encuentran en peligro ya que su sobrino es uno de los objetivos de un mago que desea controlar a los muggles, por eso están ustedes aquí, para protegerles.** – Explicó rápidamente – **Bien, se ha habilitado una sección apenas utilizada del castillo para poder acoger a los familiares. Sentimos mucho las molestias. De todos modos, podríamos sortear a su hijo para que pueda dormir en los dormitorios…  
- ¿Sortearlo? –** Bramó Vernon **- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso, señora?  
- Simplemente que se sitúe a su hijo en una de las cuatro casas en las que se divide la escuela, una casa por cada fundador, una naturaleza por cada uno de ellos. El sombrero seleccionador nos dirá cual se amolda más a su carácter. De ese modo ustedes utilizarán un dormitorio y su hijo dormirá con los alumnos.  
- Bueno… ¡pero no permitiré que le enseñen magia!** – Sentenció aceptando.  
**- Siento comunicarle que la magia no se "aprende", ha de estar presente en el individuo para aprender a usarla.** – Explicó con su habitual rictus de seriedad, probablemente la única razón por la cual Vernon le hacía caso, pues era probable que no viese la túnica de tartan que solía llevar McGonagall. La profesora tomó el sombrero seleccionador y se lo colocó rápidamente a Dudley en la cabeza. **– Bien, supongo que el sombrero tardará un poco en decidirse ya que el niño no es un mago, pero al menos nos aseguraremos que no tenga problemas.  
- ¡Slytherin! –** gritó el sombrero un buen rato más tarde.  
**- Sr. Potter guie usted a sus tíos hasta la habitación… Y pregúntele al señor Malfoy si puede acompañar a su primo hasta Slytherin.** – McGonagall dejó de prestarles atención y se dirigió a la siguiente familia que esperaba.  
**- Esperad un momento aquí,** - pidió a sus tíos en el Hall **– voy a por Draco.**

Harry no esperaba que sus tíos estuviesen incluidos en las familias de las que hablaba Dumbledore, temía lo que podía ocurrir teniendo a sus tíos en el mundo mágico. Seguía dándole vueltas a eso cuando llegó al árbol en que estaban todos. Cuando les explicó que sus tíos estaban allí y que su primo había sido sorteado en Slytherin, quedaron todos asombrados. Pero ante todo Draco le daba vueltas al hecho de que el sombrero había seleccionado a un Muggle en Slytherin…

**- Hola Dudley, señores Dursley. –** Saludó Draco – **No se preocupen por Dudley, yo me ocuparé de que su hijo esté bien**.

Draco se llevó a Dudley hacia las mazmorras, de camino le explicó todo lo referente a su casa, el modo en que tenía que dar una contraseña para abrir la puerta, que tendría una habitación para él solo y que sería mejor que no se hiciese ilusiones con respecto a sus compañeros de casa, ya que no eran una casa en la que cayesen bien los muggles. Una vez en la sala común lo guió hasta su antiguo cuarto, sabía que no se le había asignado a nadie y que podría acomodar a Dudley en él sin ningún problema.

Antes de irse se aseguró de la seguridad de Dudley, no quedaban muchos Slytherin, pero al menos los pocos que había se encargarían de impedir que se metiesen con el chico, era un refugiado como otro cualquiera y si se metían con él tendrían problemas con Dumbledore, no en vano la casa entera estaba a prueba por la masiva huída de sus integrantes.

--------------------------------------------

**- Sólo hace una semana que están aquí los refugiados y me siento odiada, observada y criticada como jamás me he sentido** – protestó Hermione mientras tomaba unos cereales en el comedor de la Sala de las Conferencias.  
**- Deduzco que por eso hacemos nuestras comidas aquí, por lo que apenas sales y por lo que todas las reuniones para hablar de los Horcrux son en esta sala o en el despacho de Dumbledore.** – comentó Draco tomando unas tostadas y repasando un libro. –** A mí me da igual, cariño, pero te recomendaría que hicieses caso omiso de todo eso.  
- Caso omiso… Lo que pasa es que no entiendo por qué me miran así… -** protestó ella.  
**- Ya te lo dijo Dumbledore, nos odian por sobrevivir y por haber ganado. Pero además tú estás casada, embarazada y tu marido sigue manteniendo una buena posición.  
- ¿Y qué tiene que ver todo eso? –** Exclamó ella levantándose de la mesa – **Es que no lo entiendo. Que me odien por ser una sangre sucia…  
- Preferiría que dejases de referirte a ti misma en esos términos… para mí eres mejor que muchos sangre limpia. Y te diré, que estando bajo la protección de Dumbledore, todo aquel que piense de ese modo, en el lado "sucio" y el lado "limpio", se gana un billete a Voldemortilandia.  
- Lo sé. Pero no me dejaste terminar de hablar. Decía… que me odien por ser una sangre sucia ya es suficientemente estúpido, pero el que me odien por estar casada y embarazada, ya pasa hasta de imbécil.  
- Si te quedas sin ideas, tengo unos cuantos epítetos que les irían muy bien. Pero en realidad no te odian a ti, sino a lo que representas. Todos vieron que te lanzó Ron un Avada y aquí estás. Eres ya para muchos "La mujer que vivió". Recuerda cómo miraban a Harry. Algunos tienen miedo de que de pronto nos salte el automático y empecemos a matar de manera indiscriminada. Únele a eso que a sus ojos somos unos chiquillos que no estamos preparados para criar un hijo y que parece que nos lo tomamos como un juego.  
- ¿Cómo pueden pensar que me tomo a mi hijo como un juego? –** Levantándose de la mesa - **¡Voy a hablar con Dumbledore! Tiene que poner fin a todo esto, precisamente por mi hijo, tanta tensión y tanto odio no le están sentando nada bien…-** Se quedó callada ante la puerta a punto de abrirla cuando lo hizo ella sola para dejar pasar a Snape. **– Buenos días, profesor¿qué podemos hacer por usted?  
- ¿Os importa si desayuno con vosotros? –** preguntó Snape en un hilo de voz aunque lo suficientemente audible para que Draco levantase la cabeza y lo mirase estupefacto. **– Es que no quiero ir al gran comedor, pero no tengo ningún acuerdo con los elfos… -** señalando la mesa repleta de comida.  
**- ¡Claro que puedes quedarte, Severus! –** respondió Draco. **– Aunque te agradecería que me dijeses qué pasa en el gran comedor para que un profesor no pueda ir. –** En tono preocupado mientras le señalaba una silla.  
**- No creo que debamos meternos, Draco.** – Dijo Hermione, preparando un servicio delante del padrino de su esposo – **Si quiere decírnoslo es otra cosa, pero no husmees.  
- No… importa. Pensé que a este paso ya sería de dominio público. –** dijo Severus con un suspiro y mirando a Hermione extrañado.  
**- Mione no sale mucho de esta sala y yo me dedico a ocupar el tiempo de los refugiados con el ED, la verdad es que no tengo tiempo para chismorreos.** – Aclaró Draco sirviéndole café.  
**- La profesora Artignac me está desquiciando.** – Dijo al fin **– Me persigue por todo el castillo, me espera a la puerta de mi clase para que hablemos, la encuentro en los lugares más insospechados y cada dos por tres me llama "Sev". Al parecer es una especie de admiradora de mis ensayos de pociones y no soy capaz de librarme de ella.  
- Bueno… reconozco que Lavender me contó algo por el estilo en una de sus visitas –** dijo Hermione.- **Pero no podía darle crédito. Ella dice que en realidad, lo que le ocurre a la Srta. Artignac es que está loquita por usted y que no sabe cómo demostrárselo. Me parece que no eres un hombre muy "accesible", Severus, si me permites el comentario. –** murmuró temiendo la reacción del profesor.  
**- Quizás porque no deseo esas atenciones… Hermione –** dijo al fin con esfuerzo.  
**- Parece ser que el único que no tiene problemas soy yo.** – Suspiró Draco, levantándose de la mesa **– Salvo que yo estoy hasta arriba de trabajo. –** Acercándose a Mione y besando sus labios fugazmente – **Me voy, quiero intentar una cosa que se me ha ocurrido y si sale bien, tú vendrás a verlo. –** Acariciando su vientre **– Hasta luego, pequeñín. Nos vemos, Severus.** – Yéndose hacia la puerta. **– Te recomiendo que confíes en mi esposa, nada de lo que digas saldrá de aquí.** –lanzándole una mirada de comprensión – **No es una cotilla. –** Saliendo por la puerta.  
**- No se preocupe, profesor Snape –** dijo Hermione, volviendo al trato formal, cuando no estaba Draco para suavizar la tensión y la aversión de Severus no se atrevía a llamarlo de otro modo. **– No es necesario que me cuente nada si no quiere.  
- ¿Por qué no sales de esta sala¿Acaso estás teniendo problemas con el embarazo?** – Preguntó él preocupado.  
**- No, el bebé está bien. Lo que pasa es que no soporto las miradas de odio que me lanzan. Al principio pensé que sería algo pasajero y que cuando estuviesen mejor instalados se les pasaría… y así fue, al menos con el resto, pero conmigo sigue siendo igual. Lo que hace que un escalofrío suba por mi espalda es el modo en que miran mi embarazo… es como si tuviese que avergonzarme por estar esperando un hijo en estos tiempos.** – Suspiró, cogiendo una porción de tarta **– Severus, no lo escogimos y tú lo sabes, vistes cómo preparaba la poción, Draco es testigo de que me la he tomado siguiendo todas las indicaciones, que no me he olvidado ni un solo día… y sin embargo estoy embarazada. No deseo deshacerme de él, es un ser inocente que no ha pedido estar aquí… -** mirándolo - **¿Draco te contó lo que le dijo Bella antes de morir? –** Severus negó con la cabeza – **Resulta que todo esto era un plan de Voldemort, desea reencarnarse en nuestro hijo o algo por el estilo… pero no contó con el elemento sorpresa de nuestras piedras, lo que encierran ha impedido que sus planes salgan como esperaba… sí, estoy embarazada, pero mi hijo tiene una protección que Voldemort no puede atravesar de ningún modo porque es una fuerza mucho mayor de lo que él jamás haya imaginado.  
- Lo sé. ¿Sabías que los Potter las llevaron también? Una vez Lilly me escribió hablándome de ellas –** vio la cara de asombro de Hermione y explicó **– Antes de que se mezclase con James Potter éramos amigos. Vivíamos muy cerca el uno del otro e incluso fui quien le dijo que era una bruja, al principio no me creyó… en el colegio continuamos con esa amistad hasta que nuestros caminos se separaron, ella se casó e ingresó en la Orden, yo me aislé y me uní al Lord Oscuro.** – Suspiró y se sirvió una tostada - **Me extrañó recibir una carta de ella, pero me explicaba que no sabía a quién contárselo y confiaba que yo no hubiese olvidado mi amistad con ella. Lo que más me importó de aquella carta fue que ella seguía acordándose de mí y que sabía que podía confiar en mí. También me comentaba que estaba empezando a notar una extraña conexión con las piedras. Las investigó un poco, sin dejar de lado su trabajo para la Orden, y descubrió casi lo mismo que mi ahijado: que encerraban algo muy poderoso. Pero tenía miedo de lo que podía ocurrir y convenció a Potter de que no las usasen… Quizás si hubiese permitido que se realizase la conexión como contigo y con Draco… hubiesen sobrevivido aquella noche.**

Miró a su plato, sin poder levantar la vista de él y sintió la mano de Hermione sobre la suya en un gesto de comprensión, estuvo tentado de apartarla… pero no pudo, en aquel momento lo necesitaba. No sabía por qué le había contado todo esto, era la primera vez que se lo decía a alguien aparte de Dumbledore.

**- Creo que huyo de Paulette porque me recuerda demasiado a Lilly. El color de su pelo es ligeramente más oscuro, es un poco más menuda, sus ojos no tienen ese tono de verde pero sí la misma profundidad… -** murmuró para sí.  
**- Severus¿por qué huyes si te recuerda tanto a ella como dices¿Por qué no disfrutar un poco? Siempre has sido solitario y creo que un poco amargado… date una alegría al menos una vez en tu vida. –** Le dijo Hermione apretando su mano con algo que podría ser cariño **– Sé que soy una sangre sucia, una sabelotodo impertinente que ha arrastrado a tu ahijado al peligro y el ostracismo social de los sangre limpia… pero lo amo y eso es lo que me hace levantarme todos los días. Aunque todavía no me da fuerzas para soportar a tantas arpías…-** suspirando. **– En realidad no tengo miedo de lo que ellas puedan hacerme sino de lo que yo pueda hacerles si pierdo los estribos… Draco se ha unido a un poder inmenso pero el mío ante todo es destructivo.  
- Escucha lo que dice mi ahijado y hazle caso, a él le preocupa más el que estés encerrada por culpa de unas chismosas que lo que puedas llegar a hacerles, tienes más paciencia que Dumbledore y no creo que vayas a estallar sólo por unas miradas o por un comentario estúpido.** – mirándola directamente a los ojos **– Ahora eres una Malfoy, eres muy superior a esos mequetrefes que ni siquiera saben defenderse… es tu deber caminar entre ellos con la cabeza bien alta y no avergonzar a tu marido.  
- ¿Avergonzarlo? –** Exclamó ella **- ¿Lo estoy avergonzando¿Te lo ha dicho él?  
- No, pero sí sé que se está preguntando dónde está la mujer con la que se casó, la que hacía caso omiso de los Slytherin y la que lo arrastró aquel día hasta la mesa de Gryffindor sin importarle el "qué dirán".  
- Creo que mientras acabas de desayunar, voy a arreglarme… -** mirándolo con afecto - **¿Salimos juntos y nos enfrentamos a nuestros miedos?** – sonriendo animada.  
**- Si no me queda más remedio –** Encogiéndose de hombros.

--------------------------------------------

**Entre tanto, en el lago del calamar gigante….**

**- Draco… es increíble lo que has hecho –** dijo Neville admirando la obra de su amigo.

Había sido testigo de cómo Draco se había introducido en el lago, hablado con los sirenos y con el propio calamar gigante, después, poniendo la mano en el agua, como si acariciase la superficie se había congelado la mitad del mismo, creciendo poco a poco un gigantesco bloque de hielo. El Slytherin lo había moldeado después como una réplica gélida del castillo, aunque con algunas variaciones. Las torres tenían unas escaleras excavadas en sus laterales, unas algas les hacían de soporte para poder sujetarse, y en el extremo opuesto a los escalones empezaba una rampa que serpenteaba por todo el castillo en miniatura, mezclándose con otras rampas, pasando bajo los arcos de las ventanas, algunos incluso formaban túneles bajo el agua, aunque todos terminaban en el patio que en realidad era una piscina con distintas profundidades.

**- Gracias, Nev… - **Draco palmeó su espalda – **Ahora vamos al Comedor para buscar a los niños… y de camino me cuentas a qué se debe esa cara larga – **sonriendo y apretando su hombro amistosamente.  
**- Luna no se encuentra bien… ha ido a ver a Poppey. – **suspiró el joven Gryffindor. – **Temo que la batalla le haya provocado alguna herida interna o algo por el estilo… Ya se encontraba un poco indispuesta antes, pero supuse que serían los nervios por el baile…  
- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa, exactamente? **– Preguntó Draco en tono preocupado.  
**- Pues se pasa las mañanas en el baño, apenas puede comer y siempre le molesta el estómago… O alguien la ha envenenado o es algo que le ha dañado el estómago…  
- … o está embarazada… - **añadió Draco risueño –** Mione estuvo así con el primer embarazo. Por eso yo también estaba preocupado antes de lo que pasó… - **una sombra cruzó su rostro al recordar a su hijo perdido – **Pero de esta vez está mucho mejor…  
- ¿Tú crees que puede ser eso¿Crees que voy a ser padre? – **Preguntó Neville quedándose paralizado en medio del campo.  
**- Bueno, Nev… tú mejor que nadie debes saber si ella se toma una poción o si utilizáis algún método para impedirlo… pero por los síntomas que describes o tiene una intoxicación alimentaria o pronto seréis padres.  
- ¡Cielos¡Yo… un padre! – **las rodillas le fallaron y cayó sentado al suelo. **– No creo que esté preparado para eso, Draco.  
- Oye, nadie está preparado… no hay cursillos para eso **– sentándose frente a él – **Pero te diré que yo también estaba aterrorizado cuando Hermione me lo dijo. Tengo miedo de ser como mis padres, pero sé que haré lo posible porque no sea así. Tú respira hondo… seguro que tu abuela se siente orgullosa de ti y querrá malcriar a su bisnieto, además tu suegro se pondrá eufórico y olvidará cualquier resquemor que le queda porque le has robado a su niña.  
- ¿Tú crees? – **Lo miró esperanzado. **– La verdad es que ha sido un poco difícil desde que vinieron aquí como refugiados, Xenophilus no le dirige la palabra a Luna y mi abuela sólo me mira como si fuese un gusano. – **Se quedó callado y de pronto asió el brazo de Draco – **¡Si de verdad está embarazada tenemos que acabar con los Horcruxes lo antes posible! No quiero que esa serpiente siga viva cuando mi hijo nazca, Draco.**  
**- Lo sé… yo tampoco lo deseo.**

Cuando entraron en el castillo encontraron a Hermione y Severus que bajaban las escaleras, el rostro de Draco se iluminó al ver a su esposa con un sencillo vestido que no ocultaba su abultado vientre, fue junto a ella y la besó con dulzura. Severus los dejó para entrar en el Comedor, poco después los siguieron ellos. Aún había mucha gente desayunando y Draco aprovechó para hacer su anuncio en ese momento.

**- Todo el que quiera disfrutar de un parque acuático que salga corriendo a por su bañador…**

Cientos de cabecitas se alzaron por encima de las mesas y tantos otros pies se movieron rápidamente para salir en tropel todos los niños por la puerta en pos de sus habitaciones para buscar el bañador. La misma escena se repitió en decenas de puntos a lo largo de las distintas mesas… Niños que protestaban porque sus madres les prohibían ir por razones mezquinas, pero que terminaban claudicando a consecuencia del calor y la insistencia de sus hijos, pero que no dejaron de mirar a Draco con suspicacia.

**- ¿Un parque acuático? –** Preguntó Harry **- ¿Qué has estado haciendo, Draco?  
- Practicar.** – Respondió el aludido encogiéndose de hombros.- **Dumbledore me dio permiso para intentarlo y los habitantes del lago estuvieron de acuerdo, siempre y cuando me limitase a un extremo del mismo. Los niños necesitan divertirse, han tenido demasiadas desgracias seguidas, hace un calor de mil demonios y los padres terminarán agradeciendo este momento de tranquilidad.  
- Pero a cambio nosotros tendremos que controlarlos, supongo** – Comentó Ginny a su lado – **Gracias por el trabajo extra, Draco.** – Refunfuñó.  
**- Venga, pelirroja… -** se rió Draco – **Nosotros también disfrutaremos del agua. Y nos vendrá muy bien dejar de lado nuestra misión por una mañana. No se van a mover de dónde están y necesitamos relajarnos un poco. Hay demasiada tensión en el ambiente. **

Tal como había supuesto Draco, aquella mañana se olvidaron por un instante de sus preocupaciones y disfrutaron de la inocente alegría de los niños que se deslizaban por los toboganes en medio de chillidos de entusiasmo. Tampoco tuvieron que preocuparse en demasía de los niños porque casi todos los alumnos de las tres escuelas estuvieron allí para vigilarlos, algunos eran hermanos, primos o sobrinos, por lo que al final fue una agradable mañana en la que chapotearon en el agua, se sumergieron lejos de miradas indiscretas por momentos o jugaron recordándose que aún eran jóvenes a pesar de todas las responsabilidades que recaían sobre sus hombros. Incluso Luna aumentó su felicidad al llegar corriendo del castillo y zambullirse sin decir nada para llegar junto a Neville y besarlo largamente antes de confirmar las sospechas de Draco con un grito.

**- ¡Estoy embarazada!**

Por suerte para Luna, gracias a la conversación de Draco, Neville se lo tomó mucho mejor de lo que habría sido de otro modo. Abrazó a su esposa y tomándola en brazos salió del agua para correr con ella en dirección al castillo.

**- ¡No esperéis vernos por una temporada…!** – gritó lleno de júbilo. Sus amigos se rieron de su falta de discreción. Quedaba claro que estarían celebrándolo durante todo ese tiempo.

--------------------------------------------

**Principios de Agosto en la Sala de las Conspiraciones.**

Estaban todos sentados en la zona de estar de la Sala, la que poco a poco se fue quedando pequeña a medida que su número aumentaba. Luna y Hermione estaban sentadas en el regazo de sus maridos, compartiendo uno de los sofás con Krum. En el otro estaban Crabe y Goyle, con Cho y Lavender respectivamente. Harry y Ginny estaban sentados en el suelo, igual que los gemelos. Seamus, Dean, Christine y Adriana se sentaban en unos almohadones que habían conjurado. La relación de Christine y Adriana había escandalizado a medio colegio, así como a todos los que habían venido de Durmstrang, sin embargo la relación de Seamus y Dean tenía la complejidad añadida que ambos decidieron mostrar sus inclinaciones en el momento en que también se encontraban sus padres.

Tras el baile, la batalla y la más que obligada convivencia, se habían unido todos ellos al grupo principal de los tres matrimonios y los gemelos en la investigación de los Horcruxes, les habían explicado todo lo visto en el Pensadero y ahora se encontraban en una de las sesiones semanales en las que intercambiaban lo que habían investigado durante el resto de la semana. Aún no habían identificado ninguno de los posibles Horcruxes hasta ahora…

**- Teniendo en cuenta la obsesión que tiene Voldemort por todo lo relacionado con Hogwarts, es fácilmente comprensible que haya utilizado para hacerlos algún elemento perteneciente a cada uno de ellos. –** decía Harry.  
**- Sí, pero ¿Cuál?** – preguntó Neville – **No podemos dedicarnos a rastrear todo los posibles artefactos pertenecientes a Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Huffelpuff. ¡Nos llevaría años!  
- Puede, pero podemos asegurar que ha utilizado las herencias de su familia, las que lo vinculan con el propio Salazar Slytherin. Tanto el guardapelo como el anillo pudo conseguirlos después de salir de Hogwarts y utilizarlos como Horcrux en cuanto tuvo ocasión.** – Volvió a explicar Draco.  
**- Sólo nos falta saber dónde los tiene escondidos… -** comentó Fred.  
**- Aunque apostaría que al menos uno se encuentra en esa cueva de la que hablaba la mujer del orfanato. – **Apuntó George.**  
- ¿Y una vez que los tengamos, qué haremos con ellos¿Cómo los destruiremos?** – Preguntó Krum…  
**- Eso dejádmelo a mí –** dijo Hermione y en sus ojos brilló un fuego sobrenatural…

Continuaron debatiendo las distintas posibilidades para los restantes cuatro Horcruxes hasta que se hizo tarde y todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Draco y Hermione recogieron todo y se prepararon para ir a la cama. Él tuvo que ayudarla a desvestirse pues con algunas prendas necesitaba que alguien le echase una mano

**- Estoy deseando que llegue el momento en que nazca… aún estoy de cinco meses y me siento como un quaffle. –** protestó ella metiéndose bajo la sábana.  
**- De eso nada, cariño. –** dijo él besando su hombro **– Estás preciosa y para mí eres como una snitch dorada… -** ella protestó por lo bajo – **Hazme caso, entiendo más de Quidditch que tú.**

--------------------------------------------

Y hasta aquí he podido escribir. Me guardo todo lo referente acerca de los Horcrux para el siguiente capítulo, pues ya será cuando vayan a por ellos y los eliminen… Pronto se terminará el fic, deduzco que como mucho quedarán unos pocos capítulos más, de todos modos gracias por el apoyo para escribirlo. Sin vosotros no sería posible.

Para cualquier duda, pregunta, etc… no dudéis en acudir al botoncito de review. A los que no se han percatado todavía de lo que esconden las piedras, deciros que más claro puedo decirlo pero más obvio no puedo describirlo, no pienso darles un "nombre" hasta casi el final. Con respecto a lo ocurrido con Ron, Pansy, Blaise… etc, he decidido dejarlos de lado en este capítulo para que realmente fuese lo que dice su título… La CALMA antes de la tormenta.

Besos, Madie ;)


	31. Horcruxes

_Sí. Tras mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo he vuelto de nuevo.  
Sólo espero que la inspiración no vuelva a abandonarme por tanto tiempo..._

----------------

**31.- Horcruxes.**

Transcurrieron dos meses antes de sentirse suficientemente seguros para salir del refugio que era la escuela. Realizaron varias excursiones a Londres y otras ciudades de Gran Bretaña para poder estudiar el ambiente tras los ataques orquestados por Voldemort sobre la comunidad mágica; descubrieron que el mundo muggle no había sufrido la peor parte, aunque también se resentía y quizás eran los que peor lo pasaban ante la incertidumbre de lo que sería de sus vidas, el mundo mágico había sufrido graves bajas, muchos de los magos que vivían plácidamente en medio del mundo muggle habían sido brutalmente asesinados en frente de sus seres queridos, otros torturados por medio de cruciatus ante los que aún vacilaban para servir de ejemplo…

Mas por ventura pudieron observar que algunos se habían refugiado de la misma manera en que habían hecho hacía ya siete años: habían encerrado a los que más amaban dentro de la mente de uno solo. Muchos incluso habían lanzado hechizos protectores sobre las casas de sus vecinos muggles, pues entendían que ellos no eran más que peones en una batalla en la que ni siquiera debían estar, mucho menos conocerla. Aquello provocó que algunos de los refugiados se atreviesen a volver a sus casas para poder aligerar la carga del colegio.

Draco y Hermione habían decidido volver al que habían decidido llamar hogar, invitaron a los otros dos matrimonios a que se uniesen a ellos y así no estar completamente solos, sin embargo, los Longbottom habían preferido ir a vivir con la abuela de Neville y los Potter se mudaron a Grimauld Place. Las tres parejas deseaban intimidad, quedaba claro, tras pasar tanto tiempo en el colegio recluidos en las habitaciones tan solo ansiaban disponer de sus hogares. Mas todos permanecieron en contacto entre ellos y entre el castillo, sobre todo Hermione y Luna que se iban intercambiando datos acerca de sus respectivos embarazos.

De esta manera siguió transcurriendo el tiempo, no habían abandonado la búsqueda que Dumbledore les había encomendado aunque sí tuvieron que reconocer que habían llegado a un punto muerto. No sabían dónde podía Voldemort haber escondido los Horcruxes y mucho menos llegaban a imaginar qué objetos habría usado para crearlos. Sus divagaciones oscilaban siempre entre distintos elementos de los fundadores de Hogwarts, pues había quedado claro que el Lord Oscuro se sentía muy identificado con ellos y sobre todo con Salazar Slytherin; dudaban ante todo sobre qué objetos habría podido llegar a encontrar pues todo lo que en verdad guardase relación con los fundadores de la escuela se encontraba en la propia escuela, salvo muy escasas excepciones que se sabía estaban a buen recaudo en museos o colecciones privadas.

Otra de las preocupaciones que tenían los Malfoy era sobre todo el embarazo de Hermione, ella estaba bastante confiada al respecto de ser capaz de superarlo sin ningún contratiempo pero Draco le pedía constantemente que volviesen al castillo para poder ser tratada por Madam Pomfrey. En más de una ocasión se había planteado la posibilidad incluso de raptar algún medimago de St. Mungo pero cada vez que planteaba esa idea Hermione le obligaba a descartarla por los riesgos que entrañaba.

_Malfoy's Mannor._

Ambos disfrutaban de la lectura en el salón principal mientras escuchaban una suave melodía de piano que Wolfie, el elfo doméstico, había solicitado interpretar. Hermione estaba recostada en una chaise longe con las piernas apoyadas en el regazo de su marido que acariciaba distraídamente su ya muy abultado vientre.

**- ¡Ay!** – Hermione exclamó haciendo una mueca de dolor.  
**- ¿Qué ocurre? –** Draco se tensó inmediatamente, arrojando el libro por encima del hombro y concentrándose en su esposa **- ¿Qué pasa, cariño?** – Su voz era suave, no deseaba alterarla.  
**- No debe ser nada, sólo es una molestia. **– Suspiró Hermione, aunque sabía que no había engañado a Draco – **Seguro que se me pasa pronto** – acariciaba su abdomen de manera inconsciente.  
**- Wolfie…** - llamó Draco. El elfo hacía tiempo que había dejado el piano y ya estaba a su lado – Llévanos a Hogwarts, inmediatamente.  
**- No creo que sea…** - pero el elfo se apresuró a cumplir la orden y Hermione terminó la frase en la enfermería de la escuela **- … necesario.** – suspiró.  
**- Buenas tardes, Sres. Malfoy** – dijo la enfermera acercándose a ellos **- ¿Se encuentra bien, Sra. Malfoy?** – Preguntó observándola clínicamente – **No se preocupe, me encargaré de comprobar si es una falsa alarma o si ese pequeñín ha decidido hacer acto de presencia antes de tiempo. –** Les indicó que la dejasen en una camilla **– Ahora puede irse, Sr. Malfoy.** – Él le dirigió una mirada que dejaba claro que no se iría del lado de su esposa – **Bueno, al menos sé que no se desmayará. –** suspiró la enfermera mientras empezaba a comprobar el estado de Hermione con su varita. – **Me temo que no va a poder irse, Sra. Malfoy –** dijo con una sonrisa **– Está usted de parto.**

---------------------

**- ¡Esto es absurdo!** – Protestó Draco por milésima vez ante las puertas de la enfermería - **¡Tendría que estar con ella!** – Volviendo a pasear por el pasillo como un león enjaulado.  
**- Ya oíste lo que te dijeron –** le dijo Neville palmeándole en el hombro – **La ponías demasiado nerviosa.  
- ¡Maldición! –** Draco apretaba los puños con fuerza **- ¡Como si ella no supiese cómo me siento en cada minuto!** – Suspiró mientras se recostaba contra la pared – **Igual que yo sé que está sufriendo… -** dirigiendo una mano a su pecho donde descansaba el colgante.  
**- Creo que en realidad las ponías nerviosas a ellas… -** bromeó Fred aunque se calló ante la mirada asesina de Draco.

Hermione llevaba varias horas de parto, todas las mujeres estaban encerradas en la enfermería: Ginny, Luna, Petunia, Molly e incluso McGonagall. Ellas habían echado a Draco cuando vieron que el joven se ponía lívido al escuchar que podía transcurrir mucho tiempo antes de que llegase el verdadero momento y había empezado a intentar pensar en un método de sacar al bebé de allí lo antes posible…

**- No volveré a ponerle un solo dedo encima… -** murmuró sentado en el suelo. **– Nunca más…  
- Tranquilo, Draco…** - Harry se sentó delante de él **– No creo que pase nada malo…  
- ¿No lo entiendes, Harry?** – Bramó – **Sé con toda seguridad lo que está pasando sólo por ese bebé…** - asiendo el colgante con fuerza en su mano – **Siento cada contracción que ella sufre atravesando mi pecho… su angustia, su miedo…** - se levantó – **Voy a entrar. **

Como en las anteriores ocasiones, Snape y Mad-Eye, se interpusieron en su camino y evitaron que cruzase las puertas. Cada vez les costaba más detenerlo y sabían que llegaría el momento en que tendrían que usar algo más contundente y no querían hacerle daño. Entendían que el pobre chico no era capaz de soportar la ansiedad por saber si su mujer estaba bien. Dumbledore también esperaba con ellos y también estaba preocupado por el bienestar de los dos. Confiaba en que todo saldría bien al final pero no sabía cómo transmitir esa confianza a Draco.

El momento más difícil para todos fue cuando un grito de dolor atravesó el pasillo y Draco se lanzó a la carrera y apartó a los dos profesores de su camino antes de que pudiesen siquiera alzar sus varitas, pero Hagrid lo detuvo por los hombros y lo arrastró hasta el inicio del corredor, sujetándolo con fuerza para que no escapase de nuevo.

Todos permanecieron esperando sin decir nada, expectantes. Las miradas estaban fijas en el suelo, salvo la de Draco que no dejaba de mirar las puertas cerradas con desesperación. Por su mente pasaron miles de maneras de zafarse de la presa de Hagrid, sortear a todos los que estaban en ese pasillo y reunirse con Hermione… pero en su fuero interno sabía que aunque entrase nada podría hacer por ella, por aliviar su dolor.

Supo cuándo había acabado todo cuando su colgante dejó de atravesarle el pecho con descargas eléctricas continuas como llevaba haciendo durante horas… Apartó con furia los brazos del semigigante y salió como una flecha hacia las puertas, nadie fue capaz de reaccionar esta vez, ninguno sabía qué había podido desencadenar dicho arranque, abrió las puertas de una patada y entró en la enfermería corriendo hacia la camilla en que estaba Hermione...

Su rostro estaba sudoroso pero tranquilo todo había terminado e incluso sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa cuando giró la cabeza para mirarlo. Él estaba ya a su lado y acariciaba su cabello húmedo por el esfuerzo de tantas horas, la miraba con una mezcla de miedo y tranquilidad, miedo por ella y tranquilidad porque todo había acabado al fin, se agachó para besar sus labios con dulzura e intentar así transmitirle todo lo que sentía en ese instante.

**- Tienes que verla** – susurró ella con voz agotada.  
**- No, aún no.** – Acariciando su mejilla **- ¿Cómo estás? –** Preguntó en un susurro.  
**- Exhausta… -** suspiró ella sonriendo – **Pero estoy bien, no te preocupes más, Draco… -** mirándolo con ternura – **Ve a ver a nuestra niña, por favor.** – Pidió ella de nuevo y vio cómo él negaba de nuevo con la cabeza mientras buscaba su mano para sostenerla entre la suya – **Después de lo que he tenido que pasar para que salga… como no vayas a verla te patearé el culo de aquí a Londres en cuanto pueda levantarme… -** lo amenazó sonriente.  
**- No puedo…** - mirándola e intentando hacerle entender que sería incapaz de amar a quien la había hecho sufrir de ese modo.  
**- Draco… -** dijo cortante e intentando incorporarse **– Vas a coger a tu hija en brazos ahora mismo o te aseguro que lo lamentarás el resto de tu vida…**

Ante la decisión que mostraba ella no pudo negarse. Sus hombros cayeron derrotados y empezó a separarse de ella reacio pero sabiendo que si no lo hacía le provocaría más daño todavía. Se giró y encontró a Molly sosteniendo un bulto entre sus brazos, ella también lo miraba enfadada, probablemente se estaba comportando como un estúpido pero seguía sintiendo una especie de rechazo hacia aquel hatillo de ropas, aquel ser tan diminuto había sido el responsable de que hubiese pasado el peor día de su vida… ¿Cómo sería capaz de quererla si desde el momento en que Hermione había empezado a sentir dolores había deseado arrancarla de su interior y alejarla de ellos? Mas se dio cuenta que el verdadero responsable de todo era Voldemort… sí, él era el responsable de que las pociones no funcionasen con Hermione, le había hecho algo y por eso aquella cosa la había torturado en su nombre, Voldemort era el responsable de todo y lo pagaría muy caro…

Ya estaba frente a Molly. Una manita diminuta apareció entre las ropas y manoteó en el aire hacia él, buscándolo. Echó los brazos hacia el bulto y la Sra. Weasley se lo puso entre ellos de mala gana, probablemente era a causa de su ceño fruncido, incluso era muy probable que su odio hacia aquella cosa se reflejase en sus ojos. Sintió el ligero peso en sus brazos, el calor contra su pecho de aquel ser, se giró hacia Hermione y vio que aún estaba enfadada con él. Seguro que no le perdonaría en la vida el modo en que estaba comportándose en el que tendría que ser uno de los días más felices de su vida… Tenía que mirarla, tenía que saber si era capaz de mirar a ese ser a los ojos y ver en ellos el iris rojizo del que había sido el causante e impulsor de tanta crueldad… Sus ojos descendieron hacia el bulto y volvió a ver la diminuta mano que ahora descansaba contra su pecho, recorrió con la mirada el pequeño brazo y poco a poco se acercó a su rostro redondeado, tenía un hoyuelo en el mentón como él, sus labios eran muy parecidos a los de Hermione… se detuvo en sus ojos y entonces fue cuando lo entendió: Su hija le estaba mirando con unos magníficos ojos dorados y en una fracción de segundo supo que moriría por ella. Aquellos ojos emanaban una sensación de seguridad y amor que no sería posible describir con palabras pues jamás existirían las que pudiesen abarcar tantas cosas al mismo tiempo ni sentimientos tan fuertes. De algún modo supo que ella lo quería, que sentía todo el sufrimiento causado y que amaba también a su madre.

Se acercó vacilante a Hermione, sosteniéndole la mirada a su hija, maravillado de lo hermosa que era y sintiéndose como un patán estúpido por haberla odiado segundos antes. Se sentó con cuidado extremo en el borde de la camilla y la acercó a su madre con suma cautela. Apartó con reticencia la mirada de esos ojos dorados y la clavó en otros marrones que se sonreían con burlona paciencia.

**- Hola, tontorrón –** le dijo cariñosamente - **¿Te has dado cuenta ya de que nuestra niña no es un ser diabólico o tengo que explicártelo a guantazos?** – sonriéndose.  
**- ¿Te diste cuenta?** – preguntó azorado.  
**- Por supuesto que me di cuenta** – suspiró **– igual que todos los demás, lo llevabas escrito en la cara.** – Sonriente **– Sólo espero que ellos sepan perdonarte igual que te perdonamos nosotras –** Tomando a la niña en sus brazos **- ¿Verdad, Morgausse?** – Preguntó a la pequeña con tono maternal - **¿Perdonamos a papá por ser un poco exagerado?** – La niña le sonrió y desvió la mirada hacia Draco mientras su manita lo buscaba de nuevo, ahora él la tomó en la suya con delicadeza - **¿Ves?** – Sonrió Hermione – **Ya estás perdonado.  
- ¿Morgausse?** – Preguntó él con curiosidad.  
**- Me gusta… y creo que a ella también.**

-----------------------

Tres días después, los Malfoy se trasladaron de vuelta a la Sala de las Conspiraciones, Draco se había negado en rotundo a que volviesen tan pronto a la mansión. Hermione aún estaba un poco convaleciente pero se recuperaba con rapidez, sólo protestaba por los excesivos cuidados de Draco. Parecía que su marido deseaba compensar con creces todo lo ocurrido durante el nacimiento de su hija. Bañaba a la niña, la vestía, la atendía con sumo cuidado y también se preocupaba de que Hermione descansase y no hiciese otra cosa que concentrarse en restablecerse.

Morgausse a su vez demostró ser un bebé poco usual, era muy despierta y atenta, parecía comprender cada una de las palabras de lo que sus padres le decían, dormía toda la noche sin despertarse, no la habían oído llorar todavía y siempre tenía una sonrisa en sus pequeños labios.

**- Creo que somos los padres más afortunados del mundo… -** susurró Draco mientras observaba cómo Hermione le daba el pecho a su hija.  
**- Me parece que eso es lo que piensan todos los padres primerizos –** sonrió ella viendo a la pequeña que se estaba quedando dormida.  
**- Me refiero al hecho de que Morgausse es una niña muy buena y no da ningún trabajo. –** Acariciando su cabecita con extremo cuidado. – **Se nos parece mucho, ¿no crees?** – sonrió.  
**- Tiene tu mentón…** - divertida  
**- Tiene tus labios… -** suspiró Draco **– Voy a tener muchos problemas cuando crezca.  
- ¿Por qué? –** preguntó ella intrigada.  
**- Porque será toda una beldad y querré exterminar al que ose mirarla.  
- Tranquila, Morgausse, mamá se ocupará de encerrar a papá cuando vayas a la escuela. –** Bromeó.

Llamaron a la puerta, aquella tarde tenían una reunión con todos sus amigos para intentar avanzar en la búsqueda de los Horcruxes. Al haberse quedado ellos todos habían hecho lo mismo por lo que decidieron aprovechar el tiempo. Draco abandonó reacio a sus mujeres para atender a sus invitados. Abrió la puerta y los dejó pasar, pronto todos estaban sentados en la pequeña salita.

**- ¿Dónde está la chica más guapa del mundo?** – Preguntó Fred  
**- ¿Dónde está nuestra ahijada? –** Preguntó George.  
**- Morgausse no tiene padrino aún.** – respondió Draco.  
**- En eso estás equivocado… -** dijo Fred.  
**- Tiene DOS padrinos… -** continuó George  
**- …que la quieren con locura y van a malcriarla…  
- …dándole todas las chucherías…  
- …enseñándole todas las travesuras…  
- …que existan.** – terminaron al unísono.  
**- ¡Morgausse! –** Llamó Fred levantándose y haciendo amago de ir hacia el biombo.  
**- Si no quieres morir, Weasley, te recomiendo que te sientes** – amenazó Draco **– La niña está comiendo y luego tiene que dormir la siesta.** – Fred se sentó de golpe en el sofá: sabía que Draco no bromeaba con las amenazas.  
**- ¿Luego podremos jugar un poco con ella? –** Preguntó George.  
**- Mi hija no es un juguete –** Protestó Hermione cuando se acercaba.  
**- ¿Y si dejamos el tema y nos concentramos en la misión de los Horcruxes?** – Propuso Adrianna para que hubiese paz.  
**- Estoy completamente de acuerdo. –** Dijo Harry **– Es más, creo que podemos empezar con las posibles novedades que tengamos.  
- Pues en ese caso terminaremos pronto.** – Resopló Neville.  
**- Me parece que deberíamos empezar con la acción y dejar tanta elucubración que no lleva a ninguna parte. –** Dijo Draco mientras cedía su sitio a Hermione y le buscaba almohadones para descansar mejor la espalda.  
**- No hacen falta, cariño.** – Le protestó ella mientras sus amigos se sonreían al verlo.  
**- Da igual. –** Terminando de acomodarla. **– Prefiero que estés cómoda. –** Besando su frente y sentándose en el reposabrazos del sofá, a su lado.  
**- Neville… ya puedes ir tomando notas –** bromeó Luna.  
**- Gracias, Draco, acabas de poner el listón muy alto para mí.  
- ¡Horcruxes! –** Protestó Ginny **- ¿Os acordáis?  
- Sí, por supuesto. –** Repuso Draco. – **Como acabo de decir, tenemos que pasar a la acción. Creo que sería buena idea que nos acercásemos a esa cueva… algo me dice que hay un Horcrux allí.  
- Iremos todos…** - propuso Harry.  
**- No. –** Sentenció Hermione. **– Creo que es mejor que sólo vayan dos o tres como mucho.** – Pensativa. – **No debemos llamar su atención sobre los Horcruxes, cuantos menos vayamos será mejor.  
- Al respecto de eso…** - Comentó Adrianna – **Creo que deberíamos buscar en Rumanía.  
- Ya hemos hablado de eso… -** dijo Vincent. **– Es demasiado terreno para poder cubrirlo.  
- Lo sé, -** apuntó ella – **pero sabemos que Voldemort es un fanático de todo lo antiguo y allí hay un bosque que desde hace siglos se dice que fue el hogar de un antiguo mago muy poderoso… Quizás no sería mala idea acercarse y echar un vistazo.  
- Supongo que al menos es una idea. –** Draco hundió la cara en sus manos – **La verdad es que no esperaba que hubiese dejado un neón indicándonos dónde buscar… pero mira que es difícil pensar en lugares donde cara serpiente pudo guardar los cachitos de alma que ha ido dejando por ahí…  
- Sí, tienes razón,** - apuntó Fred – **la verdad es que esto no es como una búsqueda del tesoro.  
- Es verdad… no tenemos un mapa con una cruz…** - siguió George.  
**- …para ser exactos: siete cruces… –** apuntilló Fred.  
**- …que nos marquen el lugar donde están los Horcruxes.  
- Dejémonos de estupideces. –** Zanjó Ginny.  
**- Sigo pensando que al menos uno está en el castillo. –** Murmuró Harry.  
**- Sí, yo tengo la misma sensación –** La voz de Draco apenas era audible entre sus manos.  
**- ¿Necesitas dormir, Draco? –** preguntó Greg sonriente.  
**- Sólo un poquito… -** sofocando un bostezo. **– Creo que deberíamos pensar en quienes irán a dónde.  
- Muy bien. –** Suspiró Neville.  
**- Harry, Adriana, Christine y yo iremos a Rumanía. –** Dijo Ginny.  
**- Yo iré al lago. –** Anunció Draco.  
**- Nosotros vamos contigo –** Dijo Vincent.  
**- Nosotros también.** – Se apuntaron los gemelos.  
**- La parte de "dos o tres como mucho" no va con vosotros, ¿verdad?  
- Necesitas ayuda por si te duermes por el camino –** Bromeó Greg.  
**- Simpáticos –** murmuró entre dientes forzando una sonrisa.

--------------------

Todo estaba preparado. En el baúl estaban ordenadas por tamaños las armas que iba a llevar. Era una misión de reconocimiento por lo que sólo llevaría unas pocas dagas. Su varita descansaba en un bolsillo del lateral de su pernera derecha. No necesitaría las espadas y no deseaba cargar demasiado peso, sabía que tendrían que bajar por un acantilado antes de llegar a la gruta escogida por Voldemort. ¿Qué encontrarían en esa cueva? ¿Qué horrores habría ideado para ocultar y proteger un fragmento de su alma? Apoyó las manos en el baúl y suspiró con fuerza intentando no pensar en ello.

**- ¿Cómo estás?** – Preguntó Hermione tras él acariciando su espalda con ternura.  
**- No muy bien… -** suspiró **– No quiero ir… -** susurró antes de volverse a ella y abrazarla – **No quiero dejaros a las dos aquí, solas.** – Besando su frente.  
**- Lo sé. –** Abrazándolo a su vez – **Pero tienes que ir tú… eres quien ha de ir en este caso.  
- Pero no puedo evitar que una parte de mí no quiera separarse de vosotras.  
- Morgausse y yo estaremos perfectamente. –** Le tranquilizó Hermione. **– Estamos rodeadas de magos que no dejarán que nos hagan daño y… -** sonriéndose - **…creo que ya demostramos que sabemos cómo protegernos.** – Draco gruñó por lo bajo al recordarlo.

------------------

La visita al lago fue rápida, dejó a los gemelos vigilando el acantilado para que no le molestasen, ordenó a Crabe y Goyle que se quedasen fuera de la cueva y entró solo. Sabía perfectamente que Voldemort no iba a ponérselo fácil a nadie que osase entrar en su escondrijo, pero jamás podría llegar a imaginar que alguien como Draco pudiese siquiera existir… Se sonrió cuando encontró el lago, no se molestó en usar la barca, sólo tuvo que congelar el agua de tal manera que aquellos que estaban bajo ella no pudiesen siquiera moverse o percibir que alguien caminaba por la superficie con tranquilidad. Cuando llegó a la hornacina en la que descansaba el colgante, no se molestó en coger la copa, sólo tuvo que concentrarse un segundo y su contenido se evaporó en un instante. Con el guardapelo en el bolsillo cruzó de nuevo el lago helado y salió por la entrada aún abierta, descongeló el agua con una sonrisa mientras la pared volvía a cerrarse tras él para ocultar los horrores que Voldemort había dejado guardando su Horcrux.

En cuanto volvieron al castillo se encontraron con la partida de búsqueda de Harry que también había vuelto de su misión en Rumanía. Prácticamente les resultó igual de sencillo obtener aquello que a Voldemort tanto le había costado ocultar, no pudo menos que sonreírse ante tal ironía: El mago tenebroso más temido por todos terminaría siendo derrotado por unos escolares. Fueron hasta el despacho de Dumbledore donde les esperaban el rejuvenecido director y Hermione con Morgausse. La niña sorprendió a todos cuando le siguió con sus ojos dorados hasta sentarse en el suelo al lado de Hermione y lanzó sus diminutos bracitos hacia él para que la sentase en su regazo. Draco la tomó con cuidado mientras le daba a Hermione el guardapelo sin siquiera prestarle atención pues ya no era importante para él.

Hermione sonrió cuando tomó el colgante en su mano, con un encogimiento de hombros lo incineró en su mano de la que brotó una llamarada rojiza de improviso. Harry le entregó el otro Horcrux sin tampoco molestarse en decir nada mientras se agachaba para mirar a la niña en brazos de su padre. La copa desapareció igualmente de la mano de Hermione, convertida en un mero montoncito de ceniza en el suelo que Dumbledore eliminó con prontitud con un leve gesto de su varita.

**- Me parece que ya nos queda poco por hacer. El diario, el anillo, el guardapelo y la copa han sido destruidos. –** Comentó Dumbledore pensativo**. – Sabemos con seguridad que nos faltaría un solo Horcrux aparte de la serpiente y la mísera parte de alma que pueda restarle a Voldemort en su cuerpo. –** suspiró.  
**- Draco y yo creemos que está en el castillo, señor –** Dijo Harry que ahora tenía a Morgausse en brazos.  
**- Os aseguro que no comprendo dónde podría Voldemort haber escondido algo en este castillo sin nuestro conocimiento. Ha sido registrado en incontables ocasiones desde que empezó la búsqueda. Sin contar con las veces que se ha registrado en busca de la cámara de los secretos… -** Harry lo interrumpió.  
- **¡Exacto!** – Exclamó - **¡Tiene que estar en la cámara!  
- ¡Por Merlín! –** Bramó Draco - **¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió antes?** – Mirando a Harry **– Tienes que llevarnos ahora mismo.** – Tomó a la niña de los brazos del muchacho y se la entregó a su madre **– Volvemos en un momento con otro Horcrux para destruir** – sonriéndole.

Ambos salieron del despacho del director y fueron hacia el baño de Mirtle la Llorona en el que aún se encontraba el lavabo con la inscripción de la serpiente. Harry le ordenó que se abriese y el pasadizo se abrió ante ellos, Ginny los había seguido y fue la primera en bajar sin hacer caso de sus protestas.

**- Me vais a necesitar… -** fue lo único que les dijo.

Así era, Harry se había olvidado de la sección del túnel que había caído obstruyendo el paso, Ginny se encargó de ella en unos segundos sin siquiera pestañear aunque no pudo evitar una sonrisa de suficiencia hacia su marido. Los tres avanzaron por los pasadizos hasta llegar a la cámara, Harry volvió a ordenarles a las serpientes que les franqueasen el paso y así fue como él y Ginny volvieron al lugar en que descansaba el basilisco. Ahora no era más que una masa de carne putrefacta que se deshacía poco a poco con el correr de los años, su esqueleto asomaba por entre la piel y sus colmillos seguían allí igual de ponzoñosos y mortíferos. Harry sintió cómo un escalofrío recorría su brazo, en el mismo punto en que se había clavado el colmillo…

- **¡Vaya! -** Exclamó Draco - **¿Tú te cargaste ese bicho solito?** – Dejó escapar un silbido de admiración **– Eres una caja llena de sorpresas, Potter –** riéndose.  
**- Sí, vale… -** gruñó Harry **– Gracias, supongo. –** Encogiéndose de hombros.  
**- Ya está bien de alimentar vuestros egos, vamos a buscar el maldito Horcrux. –** Protestó Ginny, se arrepentía de haber querido bajar a este lugar. Aún recordaba cómo el alma de Voldemort encerrada en aquel diario había usado todo lo que ella había escrito en su contra hasta casi acabar con su vida.

Por una u otra razón ninguno de los tres deseaba estar más tiempo del necesario en aquel lugar. Se pusieron manos a la obra para buscar por los distintos escondrijos que cada uno de los pasadizos le podían haber brindado a Voldemort el mejor lugar para esconder una parte de su alma. Ginny se concentró en la zona principal, Harry en la estatua de Salazar Slytherin y Draco se sentó en el pasillo para concentrarse en cada uno de los distintos lugares ocultos por el agua. Al cabo de una hora ninguno había encontrado nada y los tres se miraban desanimados… Draco se tumbó agotado por el esfuerzo mental de seguir cada hebra de agua, cada gota, hasta la más diminuta para encontrar algo que no fuese roca o cloaca… Miró el techo y allí le sorprendió ver un relieve que imitaba la estatua que dominaba la cámara, era como si fuese un reflejo en el techo de toda la cámara pero no era posible pues allí no había agua… pero algo brillaba en la boca de Salazar…

**- ¡Está allí! –** Gritó con júbilo, levantándose para ir a la gran estatua, mas no había nada allí. – **Está en el relieve, Harry. –** Señalándole el punto exacto.  
**- De acuerdo. –** Harry suspiró, no había modo de subir si no era con una escoba o… **- Creo que voy a probar algo… -** se concentró en el punto exacto en que se encontraba el objeto brillante, deseaba que algo lo moviese **– Ginny, ayúdame un poco… -** pronto la piedra que conformaba la boca y la lengua de Salazar se movió ligeramente, la diadema resbaló hasta caer suavemente en su mano. – **¡Al fin!**

Salieron de la cámara sin siquiera echar una mirada atrás, no deseaban tener que volver allí jamás. Volvieron sobre sus pasos y se reunieron de nuevo con Hermione y Dumbledore en el despacho del director. Pronto la diadema también se convirtió en cenizas, igual que todos los demás Horcruxes. Sólo quedaba la serpiente y el propio Voldemort.

**- Creo que es el momento de que empecemos a planear un ataque** – dijo Draco con una peligrosa sonrisa en sus labios.

-----------------------

Sin embargo nadie quiso continuar la línea de pensamiento de Draco, muchos aún se lamentaban de la batalla que había tenido lugar en los campos de Hogwarts y no deseaban volver a luchar, otros temían perder la vida, algunos simplemente tenían miedo. La mayoría se centró en intentar continuar con algo de normalidad. Se reiniciaron las clases, se inició un traslado de refugiados al pueblo de Hogsmeade… intentaron vivir a pesar de estar aprisionados dentro de su propia libertad, quisieron llamar vida a una mísera existencia no tendría fin hasta que no se librasen por completo de Voldemort.

Los gemelos Weasley no podían volver a su tienda a causa de que Londres y sobre todo el callejón Diagon era una zona reclamada por Voldemort y que se encontraba bajo su influencia, así como vigilada hasta un punto paranoico en el que no era posible caminar sin que un nuevo auror revisase las credenciales de los que caminaban por la calle, mucho más represivos eran con los comerciantes, controlaban cada una de las mercancías recibidas y enviadas al extranjero, requisaban cargamentos completos y prohibían la venta o uso de todo aquello que les molestase.

La mayoría de los amigos y compañeros de Draco y Hermione se tomaron este descanso obligatorio como una oportunidad de cerrar algunos asuntos pendientes antes de que volviese a desencadenarse la tormenta. Aprovechando que los padres de todos se encontraban forzosamente en el castillo o en el pueblo muchos decidieron emular a sus amigos y casarse. Así fue como asistieron a las bodas de las hermanas Patil con Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnegan. Quienes quizás lo tuvieron un poco más difícil de sobrellevar eran Crabe y Goyle, sabían perfectamente que sus padres no estarían conformes con sus elecciones, eran de los pocos alumnos pertenecientes a la casa Slytherin que habían permanecido en Hogwarts y sus padres no se encontraban entre los refugiados, sino que sabían perfectamente que estaban al lado del Lord Oscuro. De todos modos hicieron caso omiso a todo lo que pudiesen llegar a opinar aquellos que les miraban aviesamente y con una sonrisa esperaron en el altar a sus respectivas novias, Lavender y Cho, las cuales avanzaron azoradas y del brazo de sus padres quienes sí comprendieron que no tenían nada que decir ante la elección de sus hijas…

Al respecto de los refugiados de las otras escuelas, hubo distintos desenlaces, tanto Durmstrang como Beauxbatons habían sido atacadas por Voldemort, por lo que sus alumnos no tenían ningún lugar al que volver. Los alumnos americanos de la Escuela para Jóvenes Talentos, con ayuda del embajador americano en Londres, fueron capaces de volver a Estados Unidos, sólo los hermanos Raynolds desafiaron la autoridad paterna y se quedaron con sus nuevos amigos en Inglaterra. Viktor Krum también decidió quedarse en Hogwarts y fue el primero en decidir rehabilitar la "casa de los gritos" para utilizarla como enlace entre el castillo y el pueblo, así como base de operaciones para todo lo relacionado con los refugiados, planes de ataque a Voldemort, misiones de espionaje, rescate, etc.…

Una buena parte de los profesores venidos de las otras escuelas también ayudaron en la medida de sus posibilidades a las tareas de reconstrucción y mejora llevadas a cabo con gran entusiasmo. Paulette de Artignac demostró ser de gran ayuda en diversas áreas, por ejemplo ayudó a Hagrid con pociones de crecimiento y multiplicación para que los huertos que servían a las cocinas no quedasen esquilmados ahora que había tanta gente viviendo de ellos, también decidió que ella podía dar las lecciones suplementarias de pociones del Ejército de Dumbledore ya que Hermione no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo por una larga temporada. Esa parte quizás provocó varios ataques de pánico en Severus Snape pues se hizo habitual que la profesora se acercase a él en cualquier momento del día para que él diese su aprobación y añadiese ideas para sus clases.

--------------

Draco estaba en la biblioteca buscando referencias que pudiesen aclarar muchas de las dudas que tenía al respecto de qué hacer de ahora en adelante con su esposa. Hermione se iba recuperando poco a poco del parto y sabía que no compartía su opinión de tener un matrimonio célibe a partir de entonces. Él no estaba del todo seguro que lo que fuese que habían hecho su tía y Voldemort con ellos hubiese desaparecido ya, una voz en su cabeza le decía que sí, una voz que había aprendido a sobrellevar desde la batalla. Esa misma voz le conminaba a unir las piezas de todo lo ocurrido, como por ejemplo el hecho de que ya no compartiesen los sueños, desde hacía meses él y Hermione no tenían ya esos sueños que les habían atormentado al principio, antes incluso de tener las piedras, los que se habían iniciado a las muertes de sus padres. Sin embargo él quería asegurarse del todo, buscaba de nuevo en la biblioteca el posible conjuro que hubiesen usado sobre ellos, la poción o hechizo o cualquier artificio mágico con el que los habían arrojado el uno hacia el otro.

Un ruido tras una estantería le sacó de su ensimismamiento, una túnica rozaba las estanterías despacio como si su propietario se estuviese deslizando con sigilo. Su mente y sus sentidos registraron con rapidez todo lo que le rodeaba: la Sra. Pince estaba garabateando tarjetas en su escritorio, un estudiante estaba en una de las mesas pasando páginas con lentitud, no había escuchado la puerta al abrirse… posó con cuidado el libro en una escalera cercana y sus músculos se tensaron preparados para atacar a quien quiera que estaba a punto de acercarse a su posición… al susurro de la túnica se le unieron unos pasos furtivos que le indicaron que el intruso estaba exactamente a punto de girar hacia el corredor en que se encontraba… y en ese instante Severus Snape apareció en el pasillo.

**- ¡Severus! –** Exclamó con un suspiro ahogado – **¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?** – Protestó – **Casi salto sobre ti pensando que eras un mortífago que había conseguido rehuir todos los controles de seguridad…  
- Piensa un poco, Draco. –** Protestó él con tono glacial - **¿Qué se le pierde a un mortífago en la biblioteca de Hogwarts?  
- ¿Yo? –** sonrió malicioso.  
**- Da igual. No voy a atacarte con lo cual ya puedes relajarte.** – protestó él mirando hacia su espalda.  
**- ¿Otra vez escondiéndote de la Srta. Artignac?** – Preguntó Draco divertido  
**- Sí. –** Bufó Snape – **¡Me tiene harto con tantas consultas!  
- No sé, Severus, creo que ella quiere algo más de ti que tu consejo. –** Ahogando una risa.  
**- Me da igual… no entiendo cómo ella… -** pero no era capaz de expresar todo lo que le exasperaba de aquella mujer.  
**- Sí, yo tampoco comprendo cómo puedes gustarle a alguien con tanto fervor como le gustas a ella… -** esquivando el libro que le lanzó su padrino.  
**- Crío insolente…** - siseó entre dientes.  
**- Yo también te quiero, padrino. –** Escabulléndose antes de que decidiese lanzarle más libros.

Al salir de la biblioteca se encontró con la profesora francesa y le indicó con toda claridad cómo llegar hasta Snape. Se fue riéndose hasta el despacho del director, lo que le llevaba a ver a Dumbledore era la misma razón que le había llevado a buscar en la biblioteca pero sabía que quien mejor podría ayudarle era el propio director, salvo Harry, era el que mejor conocía las motivaciones y razones de Voldemort. Decidió que ya que él tenía que lidiar con una conversación incómoda su padrino bien podía intentar ser humano para variar.

------------------

Paulette se acercó sigilosamente a la estantería que le había indicado Draco, allí encontró a Severus sentado en la escalera hojeando el mismo libro que hacía unos instantes había dejado Draco, estaba completamente distraído por el volumen por lo que no pudo escuchar cómo ella se acercaba más a él por la espalda. Le divirtió sentir el respingo que dio al tapar sus ojos con sus manos.

**- ¿Quién soy? **– susurró junto a su oído.  
**- Mademoiselle Artignac.** – Respondió Snape en un suspiro hastiado antes de apartarse de ella. **- ¿Qué quiere?  
- Sev… -** suspiró ella - **¿Por qué te obcecas en ser tan frio? –** Preguntó intrigada acortando la distancia que los separaba.  
**- Debe ser cosa de vivir en una mazmorra húmeda… -** protestó Snape retrocediendo hasta topar con una estantería.  
**- No creo que sea eso precisamente –** sin cesar su avance a pesar de estar ya a escasos centímetros del profesor de pociones – **Creo que es algo totalmente distinto… -** acariciando su pecho en el punto en que se localizaba el corazón **– Me parece que no quieres que nadie se acerque a ti… -** poniéndose de puntillas para que sus rostros estuviesen a la misma altura – **Tengo la impresión de que estás solo y que huyes de la gente… porque no quieres ser feliz… -** su mirada estaba fija en los labios de Severus, él no hacía movimiento alguno para alejarla… **- no quieres ser feliz porque la primera vez te hicieron daño. –** Acariciando con sus palabras la boca del profesor de pociones, hasta que ya no fue capaz de hablar.

------------------------

Draco salía del despacho de Dumbledore un poco más tranquilo y luciendo una flamante sonrisa, sabía que las noticias que llevaba no serían del todo una sorpresa para su esposa pero de todos modos le agradarían. De camino a la Sala de las Conspiraciones no pudo evitar meditar sobre lo mucho que había cambiado su vida en apenas dos años.

El mundo había dado un giro de 180 grados a su alrededor, Voldemort dominaba buena parte del mundo mágico, él no estaba entre sus filas, sus padres habían muerto a consecuencia de las maquinaciones de su tía a la que él había dado muerte. Estaba felizmente casado con Hermione, tenían una hija adorable por la que daría su vida, se llevaba bien con Harry y con todos aquellos a los que durante cerca de seis años había aborrecido, Ronald Weasley era ahora el peón del Lord Oscuro… En realidad su vida había cambiado considerablemente.

Cuando entró en la sala se encontró con Hermione acariciando a Crookshanks, su gato un tanto olvidado y celoso desde la llegada de Morgausse. No había rastro de la niña ni tampoco de sus padrinos, por un momento una punzada de miedo le atravesó, pero al ver la mirada que Mione le dirigió se relajó con rapidez. Sabía dónde estaba Morgausse, con los gemelos y muy probablemente rodeada de chicas que los adorarían por turnos a los tres. No le hacía mucha gracia que los gemelos usasen a su hija para conseguir la aprobación femenina pero al menos en su fuero interno sabía que no le pasaría nada con esos dos protegiéndola, cabría incluso la posibilidad de que también estuviesen cerca Crabe y Goyle, los otros adoradores de la pequeña. No tenía que preocuparse de la seguridad de su hija y podría ocuparse de amar a su mujer con un poco de tranquilidad…

**- Hola, cariño.** – Dijo con voz ronca de deseo sentándose junto a ella.  
**- Hola, Drake –** Lo recibió ella dejando de acariciar al gato para besar sus labios. **– Te noto un poco más relajado que últimamente. –** Sonrió con picardía.  
**- Bueno, he estado hablando con Dumbledore y entre los dos hemos llegado a la conclusión de que Voldie ya no controla nuestras vidas.  
- Me alegra oír eso –** comentó besándolo invitadoramente – **Supongo que ahora podré volver a disfrutar de mi marido sin que salga corriendo por temor a tocarme.  
- Sus suposiciones son acertadas, Sra. Malfoy.** – Tomándola en brazos. **– Aunque si todavía le quedan dudas, puedo hacer que estas se desvanezcan en un instante…  
- Lo que deseo que haga, Sr. Malfoy…** - Enlazando sus brazos en torno a su cuello – **Tardará mucho más de un instante.**

------------------------

Fred y George estaban en el límite del bosque con Morgausse, se habían llevado una manta y el baúl de juguetes de la niña, no deseaban precisamente estar rodeados de admiradoras, Hermione les había dejado salir con la pequeña y querían aprovechar al máximo el tiempo con su ahijada. Habían extendido la manta y dejado a la niña en el medio mientras colocaban todos los juguetes a su alrededor. La pequeña los miraba con sus ojos dorados divertida, palmoteando con cada cabriola que sus padrinos hacían delante de ella para complacerla.

Sin embargo no comprendió lo que sucedió después, los dos gemelos cayeron frente a ella después de que dos rayos azules les impactasen en el pecho, parecían dormidos. Unas manos la cogieron, no eran las manos de alguien a quien conociese, eran distintas. Morgausse empezó a llorar.

------------------------

Los besos de Hermione quemaban a su marido, el fuego contenido en ella deseaba salir y expandirse para arrasar todo lo que había a su paso, mas la frialdad de Draco absorbía con avidez todo lo que su esposa deseaba darle, sus caricias urgentes no cesaban de enardecerla buscando escuchar y sentir la pasión de su mujer revolverse bajo él.

La tarde estaba llegando a su fin y ninguno de los dos parecía sentir deseo alguno de que ese reencuentro culminase tan pronto, mas sabían que debían ser consecuentes, ambos eran padres, no debían abandonar de ese modo a su hija. Con una sonrisa y un suspiro se levantaron y se ducharon con rapidez para ir a buscar a la pequeña, seguramente que sus padrinos estarían empezando a descubrir que cuidar de un bebé no era tan fácil como parecía a simple vista.

Sin embargo al salir de la sala se toparon con Crabe y Goyle que avanzaban con rostros preocupados… el corazón de Draco dio un vuelvo y sintió la mano de Hermione aferrarse a la suya. Veía en sus caras que algo le había ocurrido a su hija… cerró los ojos para concentrarse en cada punto húmedo de todo el castillo para buscarla, no estaba allí, no estaba en Hogwarts, tampoco en Hogsmeade… estaba en una sala desconocida y unas manos huesudas acariciaban su mejilla, unos ojos rojos se deleitaban al mirar en los profundos ojos dorados de su niña. En ese instante un grito desgarrador heló su sangre, Hermione había buscado en cada hoguera, cada chimenea y allí mismo había visto a su hija… Sostuvo su cuerpo entre sus brazos, segundos antes de que se desmayase por el dolor que aquella visión le había causado.

**- Decidme ahora mismo…** - la voz de Draco era gélida mientras alzaba a Hermione - **¿Cómo es posible que Voldemort tenga a mi hija?** – Cada palabra sonaba como la escarcha.  
**- Hechizaron a los gemelos mientras jugaban con ella, no había nadie cerca… ellos tampoco están bien…  
- Me da igual cómo estén… -** avanzando hacia la enfermería – **En cuanto Hermione se recupere saldremos en busca de ella… Voldemort va a arrepentirse de haber siquiera mirado a mi hija… Descubrirá que no es el único capaz de provocar dolor y también sabrá al fin lo que es el miedo…**

------------------------

_Lo he ampliado un poco más… Mantengo el recordatorio para todos de que el primer capítulo ha sido ampliado también. Así mismo he revisado un par de datos hasta el capítulo seis, en algunos me he limitado a revisar la maquetación y poco más, en otros he añadido algún aspecto olvidado. _

_Reitero mis disculpas por la tardanza y espero al menos ser capaz de poder terminar la historia en breve… _

_Besos, Madie._


	32. Venganza

_Bueno, mis fieles… Llega el final… Sé que ante todo ha sido una espera larga y tediosa para muchos… Siento mucho el haberos tenido en ascuas por tanto tiempo y también siento que tenga que acabarse, pero todo lo bueno se acaba… sigh!_

**32. Venganza.**

Dolor.  
Odio.  
Ira.  
Muerte.

Hermione estaba totalmente consciente pero no deseaba mover un solo músculo, acababa de despertar de su desmayo. Su hija estaba en poder de Voldemort. Su pequeña estaba en esos mismos instantes viendo el rostro de serpiente de Tom Riddle. Pero los ojos de Hermione serían lo último que verían los de Voldemort. No iba a permitir que Morgausse pasase más tiempo del necesario cerca de ese ser que ni siquiera parecía humano.

Escuchaba a Draco hablar con Dumbledore, los gemelos, Crabe, Harry… con todos. Ninguno lo entendía. Intentaban hacerle ver que un ataque directo a la fortaleza de Voldemort era lo peor que podían hacer, de seguro les estarían esperando y no dudarían en usar lo peor que tuviesen para detenerlos. No lo entendían, nadie comprendía que Draco iba a hacerlo con su apoyo o sin él. Ambos atacarían esa fortaleza y pobres de aquellos que se interpusiesen en su camino. Hermione se levantó, hizo caso omiso de las preocupaciones de todos, miró a su marido, estaba de acuerdo con ella.

**- Fred… George… ¿Cómo estáis?** – Preguntó obligándose a ser amable con ellos.  
**- Físicamente sanos como robles, nos dejaron inconscientes con un hechizo muy básico… -** explico George.  
**- … anímicamente queremos morirnos. –** Terminó Fred. **– Contad conmigo, aunque quizás sólo sea un estorbo para vosotros, voy a recuperar a mi ahijada.** – Sus puños cerrados tenían los nudillos blancos, decía la verdad.  
**- Está bien, podrás ayudarnos.** – Concedió Hermione con una sonrisa **– Draco, vámonos.  
- Te sigo, cariño.**

No quiso oír el discurso conciliador de Dumbledore, nada la detendría ahora mismo, nada le impediría ir a por su hija. Harry la miraba con una mirada vacía, no era capaz siquiera de llegar a imaginar lo que en esos momentos estaba pasando por la mente de Hermione. Cada segundo que su pequeño ángel estaba lejos de ella, que estaba con él, era una tortura. Sabía que Draco quería recoger sus armas, las necesitaba. Ella no quería nada. Observó la varita en su mano mientras su marido iba llenando los distintos bolsillos de su ropa con distintas armas, probablemente con cada pernera de su pantalón se podría conquistar un país pequeño… le dio la varita a Fred.

**- Guárdamela.  
- Pero… -** Fred no comprendía.  
**- Hoy no la voy a necesitar.  
- Vamos con vosotros.** – Crabe y Goyle estaban terminando de abrochar sus botas.  
**- De acuerdo… aunque no creo que os dejemos mucho –** Draco ya empezaba a sonreír. Hermione le correspondió. **– Iremos a la Casa de los Gritos por el pasadizo y desde allí nos desapareceremos hasta la localización más cercana a la mansión de Voldie. **

Sus amigos les siguieron, Dumbledore hizo un último intento de detenerlos, pero fue totalmente infructuoso, Hermione y Draco estaban completamente sordos a todo lo que no fuese venganza y destrucción. Snape y Mad – Eye aparecieron corriendo en el Hall de entrada.

**- Muchachitos, si os creéis que vais a iros así… -** empezó Mad – Eye **– Sin nosotros, estáis muy equivocados.  
- Moody, no creo que sea buena idea.** – Comenzó Hermione – **No va a ser una batalla al uso.  
- ¿Y perderme la diversión de ver cómo destrozáis su cubil?** – Protestó el viejo auror. **- ¡Estás loca si te crees que me voy a quedar esperando delante de una mecedora como un viejo chocho!  
- Severus, no creo que debas venir –** Le espetó Draco, frío. **– No va a ser en absoluto agradable, te lo aseguro.  
- Iré de todos modos. –** Respondió firme.  
**- ¡Sev! –** La Srta. Artignac venía corriendo por uno de los pasillos, Snape suspiró molesto.  
**- ¿Qué quiere, Srta. Artignac?** – Gruñó el profesor de pociones, lanzándole una mirada furiosa a todo aquel que se atrevió siquiera a sonreír mínimamente.  
**- ¿A dónde demonios vas?** – Preguntó ella.  
**- No es de su incumbencia –** farfulló.  
**- Bueno, creo que sí,** - miró al director que se encogió de hombros. – **Da igual. Voy contigo.** – Dijo decidida. – **No soy una damisela cobarde, sea lo que sea te ayudaré. –** Rebuscó en los bolsillos de su túnica y confirmó que llevaba su varita **- Si es necesario un profesor de pociones, mejor que sean dos.  
- Disculpe, Profesora Artignac. –** Intervino Draco, molesto ya por tantas interrupciones y retrasos. – **Mi padrino no nos acompaña en calidad de consultor o profesor, igual que Mad – Eye viene a acompañarnos a mi esposa y a mí.** – Paulette lo miró intrigada – **Vamos a rescatar a mi hija y a matar a Voldemort. Usted sabrá si quiere venir.** – Miró a Snape. **– Lo que sea habladlo rápido. Nos vamos en menos de diez minutos.** – No dijo nada más y se fue al cobertizo de las armas.  
**- ¿Severus? –** Paulette preguntó, no entendía nada.  
**- Exactamente. La hija de los Malfoy ha sido raptada y ellos van a atacar el escondite de Voldemort para recuperarla. Voy con ellos porque me preocupa la niña y porque me preocupan. Ahora vuelve a la mazmorra y sustitúyeme en mis clases.  
- De eso se ocuparán otros.** – Protestó ella con el ceño fruncido – **He dicho que voy y no pienso retractarme ahora.  
- ¡No seas absurda! –** Bramó el profesor – **Esto no va a ser una excursión precisamente, conozco a Draco y será una masacre como jamás has visto...  
- No pienso repetirlo: voy a ir contigo y punto. **

Draco volvió con una larga lanza en las manos, hasta que no estuvo a su lado no se fijaron que en realidad era una naginata, una lanza que al mismo tiempo tiene una hoja tan larga como una espada, debía tener cuanto menos metro y medio de largo, sus espadas asomaban tras su espalda, el cinturón estaba hecho de shuriken y en él se ajustaban los wakizashi. Su largo abrigo de cuero estaba cubierto con dagas y objetos arrojadizos y afilados en el forro, los que le conocían sabían que llevaría más en los tobillos y los antebrazos, las botas era muy probable que además de la punta de acero reforzada y los clavos en las suelas también tuviesen resortes para sacar dagas o espolones en el momento apropiado. Lo único que no cuadraba con su aspecto eran las dos Desert Eagle en sus muslos. Le tendió la varita a Crabe, él tampoco la necesitaría esa noche.

Cuando iniciaron la marcha, Draco y Hermione iban a la cabeza, el sol del atardecer relucía en sus cabellos, platino el de él e ígneo el de ella, el aspecto de Draco era el que más llamaba la atención pues iba completamente vestido de negro y el acero de sus armas relucía amenazante, sin embargo Hermione parecía que fuese a dar un mero paseo por el bosque con sus vaqueros, su camiseta de algodón y las zapatillas de deporte. Los gemelos Weasley sólo llevaban sus varitas y, por si acaso, se habían puesto las protecciones de Quidditch, Snape llevaba su sempiterna túnica negra y Moody se había puesto su viejo abrigo con cientos de bolsillos en los que ocultar otros tantos trucos de auror, Paulette tan sólo tenía su varita y no se alejaba del profesor de pociones. Cerraban el paso Crabe y Goyle que, aunque no llevaban armas blancas como Draco, sí llevaban dos buenas pistolas en sus cintos junto con suficientes cargadores. El heterogéneo grupo bajó las escaleras y avanzó hacia el sauce boxeador, tras tocar el nudo con una rama todos se introdujeron por la entrada que escondían sus raíces. Avanzaron callados por el pasadizo hasta llegar a la trampilla de la casa de los gritos.

Krum estaba sentado a la mesa de su despacho, lo había situado allí porque era el mejor método de mantener controlada la salida del pasadizo, el corazón casi le da un vuelco al ver a Draco, armado hasta los dientes, salir del corredor. La sorpresa no cesó al ver a Hermione salir ayudada por su marido, le siguieron los gemelos, los tres profesores y por último, Crabe y Goyle. Salvo el matrimonio que lucía dos espléndidas sonrisas los demás bien parecía que fuesen a un funeral.

**- ¿Qué ocurre?** – Preguntó temiendo la respuesta.  
**- Voldemort ha raptado a mi hija y voy a matarlo.** – Respondió Hermione sin borrar su sonrisa, fue entonces cuando Krum vio que esa sonrisa no tenía ni un ápice de la inocencia y candidez que la Hermione que conoció siempre tenía, era una sonrisa fría, retadora… un reflejo de la que mostraba su marido.  
**- ¿Cómo? –** Fue lo único que la sorpresa le permitió articular.  
**- No tenemos tiempo para explicaciones… -** Hermione y Draco avanzaron por el despacho y comenzaron a salir por la puerta **– Puedes ir a preguntarle a Dumbledore, esa es su especialidad: Dar explicaciones.**

En un instante todos habían salido del despacho dejando a un Victor Krum totalmente confuso, no sabía si debía seguirles o intentar detenerles. Vio desde una de las ventanas cómo todos se desaparecían nada más salir por la puerta principal.

------------------------

Ambos se cogían de las manos, sus párpados cerrados para concentrarse al máximo en su búsqueda… Estaban a pocos metros de la mansión que Voldemort había escogido como cuartel general. Era una gran mansión de tres pisos de alto con distintos edificios añadidos a su alrededor que podrían llegar a complicar el ataque. Sabían que la niña estaba en una habitación del último piso, cómo no. Ambos se concentraron para poder localizar cuántos había en el complejo, a cuántos tendrían que matar para poder llegar hasta la pequeña. Entre el uno y el otro contabilizaron un total de ciento setenta y dos Mortífagos distribuidos por todas las salas, en verdad era el centro de operaciones de Voldemort y con toda seguridad los estaban esperando. Cuando terminaron de analizar todas las opciones se giraron hacia los que los acompañaban.

**- Yo iré por la puerta principal, si queréis podéis seguirme a cierta distancia, no quiero que os pase nada. –** Dijo Draco con una sonrisa **– Aunque os puedo garantizar que no va a ser un paseo agradable a medida que nos vayamos adentrando en la guarida de Voldie.  
- Yo iré por la puerta trasera. –** Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa torcida – **No le recomiendo a nadie que venga tras de mí.** – Ese comentario les confundió.  
**- Hermione, no llevas varita –** Le recordó Fred.  
**- Te dije que me la guardases, no la necesito. –** Le recordó ella. **– Hoy no sería más que un estorbo.  
- Vamos a acercarnos con cautela, no quiero que nadie llegue a delatar nuestra posición, a partir de ahora nada de comentarios.** – Asintieron a la orden de Draco.

Avanzaron con sigilo, cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca Hermione se desvió para poder seguir con el plan acordado, ella entraría sola y sin varita por la puerta trasera… un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Snape, temía lo que aquello pudiese llegar a significar. Ellos siguieron a Draco aunque poco a poco fueron dejando que se les adelantase, se ocultaron tras las esculturas que adornaban la escalinata y observaron como él ya no se molestaba en ocultarse.

Draco observaba con una tranquilidad calculada cómo dos guardias avanzaban distraídos hacia la escalera. Subió corriendo los escalones y con un rápido movimiento dos dagas salieron despedidas hacia sus objetivos, se clavaron en la frente de sus enemigos sin que siquiera tuviesen tiempo para percatarse de qué les había pasado, en el momento en que las empuñaduras se acercaron a su hueso por la fuerza del impacto ya estaban cayéndose al suelo, muertos. Tres más salieron de la galería de columnas que había en la entrada, en cuanto lo vieron avanzaron a su encuentro, no se imaginaban que aquello era lo peor que podían hacer, Draco no se movió hasta que no estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, la naginata silbó entre los Mortífagos mientras su dueño no cesaba de describir intrincados movimientos que terminaron con los magos en el suelo, despedazados.

Snape y Moody eligieron ese instante para salir de sus parapetos y avanzar por el camino de grava, siguiendo los pasos de Draco, Paulette los siguió con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa. Los cuatro muchachos tardaron un poco más en seguirlos, aquello era diferente al ataque que habían vivido en Hogwarts, allí Draco había hecho gala de sus habilidades pero ahora realmente era un espectáculo horripilante ver cómo había acabado con cinco magos sin que hubiesen tenido tiempo siquiera de sacar sus varitas ni mucho menos de pronunciar una sola palabra. George contuvo como pudo las nauseas que le dominaron al llegar a los cuerpos destrozados, tenían que seguirle…

Sabía que ellos le seguían, tenía que dejar de pensar en eso, no podía contenerse, no debía contenerse. Su hija estaba cerca y su mujer estaba a punto de entrar en el castillo. Varios Mortífagos le esperaban en la entrada, ya habían dado la alarma. De nuevo la hoja de la naginata cantó en el aire mientras atacaba a los magos, sin inmutarse por los continuos ataques que recibía provenientes de sus varitas, mas pronto tuvo que desecharla, no era un arma cómoda para estar en un lugar cerrado, desenvainó una de las katanas mientras con la mano libre no cesaba de lanzar shuriken hacia los que comenzaban a acercarse por los pasillos.

Los hechizos volaban por todas partes mas no le importaba, ninguno hacía mella en su cuerpo, siguió avanzando sin que nada le frenase, saltaba sobre los cadáveres que iban acumulándose a su paso, no se molestaba en mirar los rostros de aquellos que había matado… lo único que le importaba era encontrar a su hija antes de que a alguien se le pudiese ocurrir dañar siquiera uno solo de sus cabellos dorados.

Un mago intentó acercarse a él, pero pronto fue atravesado por el acero de su diestra, el que tenía en frente se encontró con varias dagas atravesando su pecho y cayó al suelo. Más venían por el pasillo, no le importaba… una amplia sonrisa lució en su rostro ya sanguinolento. Desenvainó la otra katana y se lanzó contra ellos mientras de su garganta salía un grito mezcla de ira y placer…

**- ¡¡MORGAUSSE!!**

------------------------

Se acercó sin hacer ruido a la puerta trasera, sólo había un centinela. Estaba oculto bajo una burda capa de invisibilidad de mala calidad, seguro que era un mortífago venido a menos, por eso lo habían asignado a controlar la puerta más vulnerable sin compañía, pero podía percibir su silueta por el calor que percibía de él. De un salto cayó sobre él. Un ligero chasquido le indicó que el tirón había sido más que suficiente. Ya estaba dentro. Draco también.

Cerró los ojos por un instante y dejó que el calor que encerraba en su pecho la inundase lentamente, pudo oír los gritos en reacción a la aparición de su marido, no permitió que la distrajesen, el fuego se extendía por sus venas para alcanzar hasta el último resquicio de su piel. Cuando abrió los ojos todo estaba teñido con el maravilloso color de las llamas. Avanzó en busca de su niña. Oyó el grito de guerra… sí. Morgausse.

La mayor parte de los Mortífagos intentaba reforzar fútilmente la defensa contra la carnicería que su marido estaba de seguro perpetrando en la entrada principal. Pocos fueron los que tomaron el camino por el que ella había entrado, cobardes que querían huir… o quizás los únicos medianamente inteligentes. Pero no encontraron la salida sino la entrada al verdadero infierno. A medida que se acercaban muchos percibían el calor abrasador que la precedía pero no por ello se detenían, seguían avanzando cual moscas a la miel, aunque en cuanto se encontraban con ella pronto ardían como gigantescas cerillas cayendo al suelo a medida que sus piernas se resquebrajaban para deshacerse en un montón de cenizas humeantes.

Su avance por los pasillos iba dejando un rastro de lava fundida en el suelo, todos los muebles se carbonizaban en el acto y las puertas ardían como teas, decenas de cuerpos se iban desmembrando en ascuas. No encontró oposición… no es posible frenar un fuego tan poderoso como el que ella estaba permitiendo que saliese de su cuerpo...

------------------------

Crabe y Goyle se parapetaron tras las columnas e indicaron a los que les seguían que se agachasen, Draco había empezado la matanza. No entendían cómo era posible que aún alguno de los Mortífagos tuviese los redaños suficientes como para correr hacia una muerte segura además de dolorosa y violenta. No temían que se viese sobrepasado sino todo lo contrario, cuando oyeron el grito de guerra supieron que estaba disfrutando de lo lindo con ese "rescate".

Quisieron pensar que Draco estaba haciendo todo esto para darle a Hermione la oportunidad de entrar en la mansión y que no encontrase resistencia para poder buscar a la niña, pero algo les decía que aquello no era del todo cierto… Durante el tiempo que llevaban siendo sus amigos habían llegado a conocerlo lo suficiente como para saber que el verdadero Draco era en realidad una total y absoluta pesadilla cuando se divertía… Muchas veces lo habían escuchado quejándose de Zabini y sus gustos por las niñas, pero él tenía un gusto por las armas blancas muy afiladas que ellos no eran capaces de compartir. No en vano procuraban no dejar cuchillos cerca de él al principio. Este ataque sólo serviría para que todos los demás pudiesen ver hasta qué punto Draco había hecho de su hobby un verdadero y horrendo arte…

Avanzaron posiciones hasta quedar contra la pared a ambos lados de la puerta, echaron varias miradas al interior: no veían a Draco, pero había quedado un rastro de cadáveres sanguinolentos y despedazados en su mayoría. Entonces vieron las caras de los tres profesores…

Snape fruncía el ceño pero en sus ojos podían leer el disgusto ante lo que estaba contemplando, Paulette estaba totalmente blanca y se agarraba al brazo de Snape como si le fuese la vida en ello, con Moody era más difícil saber lo que estaba pensando pero de seguro que no era nada bueno. Probablemente no llegó a imaginarse con total exactitud cómo Draco se las había arreglado para salir del castillo durante el asalto o quizás no quiso verlo. Los gemelos rodearon a los profesores y los miraron a ellos en espera de algún tipo de señal para entrar.

Entraron los cuatro en el vestíbulo de la mansión, no quisieron mirar hacia el suelo ni tampoco querían ver qué era lo que estaban pisando, les bastaba saber que el camino de Draco iba en una dirección y que la otra quedaba totalmente desprotegida. Crabe y Goyle se quedarían allí para cubrirles las espaldas.

------------------------

La lucha era en realidad un baño de sangre para Draco, toda la ira que llevaba en su interior se descargaba en cada estocada, el afilado acero de sus katanas cortaba carne y hueso con una precisión exquisita. Se introdujo en uno de los complejos interiores y continuó arrasando con cada uno de los que se le oponían, no había cuartel para los esbirros de Voldemort… sin misericordia.

Llegó a unas escaleras. Tenía que subir, Morgausse estaba arriba, esperándolo. No quedaban más enemigos, o estaban muertos o habían huido. Subió con cuidado dejando un reguero de sangre que serviría a los que le seguían como indicativo de su dirección, las espadas chorreaban la sangre de todos aquellos que se habían interpuesto entre él y su hija. Cuando llegó al descansillo se topó con Ron esperándolo en lo alto de la escalera. Lo apuntaba con una varita y en su rostro se leía que no iba a dejarle pasar fácilmente. Por la mente de Draco pasó la idea de matarlo con rapidez, mas no deseaba que Molly tuviese que llorar la muerte de otro de sus hijos, mucho menos le gustaba la idea de tener a los gemelos tras él cuando se diesen cuenta de que había matado a su hermano. Con gesto altivo envainó las espadas, no iba a necesitarlas, subió las escaleras con lentitud y se regodeó en la expresión sorprendida de Ronald.

**- No voy a matarte.  
- Me alegra oír eso… -** dijo el pelirrojo con voz calma - **…sin embargo yo sí voy a matarte. –** Haciendo un curioso gesto que intentaba ser una sonrisa maliciosa.  
**- ¿Crees que tú solo vas a conseguir lo que todos los demás no han sido capaces?** – Draco empezó a reírse **– No me hagas reír.  
- ¡Ron! –** Uno de los gemelos se había adelantado al resto **– Draco, no lo mates, por lo que más quieras… por favor.  
- Tranquilo… no tenía intención de hacerlo –** Sin dejar de avanzar.  
**- ¿Tienes ganas de morir, Malfoy?** – Amenazó el pelirrojo.  
**- Ronald, tus amenazas son vanas.** – Suspiró cansado. **– Deja de hacer el idiota y ve con tu hermano, los dos sabemos que no tienes suficientes agallas para enfrentarte a mí.  
- Eso te crees tú. –** La varita tembló en su mano **– Malfoy el galán, el marido, el padre… Me has robado todo lo que me importaba algo, me has robado a la mujer que quería, a mi madre, a mis hermanos, e incluso me has robado a mi mejor amigo… Eres un ladrón, una víbora inmunda… un asesino.  
- Aunque me matases no vas a conseguir lo que realmente quieres, Ronald. Yo no te he robado nada, tú lo has perdido sin necesidad de que te ayude nadie. Hermione no te quiso más que como un amigo pero tú no fuiste capaz de verlo, te obcecaste en la idea de que ella terminaría contigo porque no tenía más opciones… ¿Quién iba a querer a una chica que no era capaz de mirar a nadie a los ojos, que estaba siempre enfrascada en los libros y que era tan poca cosa? Cuando viste que Krum la invitaba empezó a corroerte la envidia y la ira por dentro, alguien más se había dado cuenta, pero él se fue y te sentiste a salvo… pero ella no está contigo, Ron. Es mi mujer y la madre de mi hija… ¡Asúmelo de una puta vez!**

Draco casi había llegado al final de las escaleras. En ese mismo instante Ron reunió todo el odio que sentía hacia el Slytherin y comenzaron a formarse las palabras en su garganta, mas nunca abandonaron sus labios. Draco alargó la mano con rapidez y partió su varita en dos para después encajarle un puñetazo con tal fuerza que lo tiró al suelo. Con un vistazo se cercioró de que estuviese verdaderamente inconsciente y pasó por encima de él para seguir su camino. Sus hermanos se ocuparían de él.

El calor se acercaba y sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo para encontrar a la niña y sacarlos a todos de allí. Dejó de preocuparse por los muertos y buscó a los vivos, Morgausse estaba en la habitación al final del pasillo y Voldemort estaba con ella. El muy cobarde se escudaba en un bebé de meses. Le daba igual, sacó una de las Desert Eagle de su funda y disparó a la puerta antes de abrirla con una patada. Allí estaba la cara de serpiente que tanto le había obsesionado en las últimas horas, con su pequeña de cabello plateado en brazos.

**- Bienvenido, Draco.** – Dijo Voldemort en un siseo.  
**- Que te den.** – Se acercó despacio pues no quería que Voldemort le hiciese daño a la niña. Hermione estaba cerca**. – Vengo a por mi hija.  
- Lo comprendo, pero esta pequeña en realidad es más mía que tuya, Draco.** – Su boca sin labios sonrió – **He sido el artífice de todo lo que te ha ocurrido en estos dos años… tu mujer, tu hija, tus sueños.  
- Si esperas que te dé las gracias es que estás más loco de lo que pensaba. –** Riéndose tranquilo – **Supongo que una parte es cierta, pusiste los medios para que nos olvidásemos de todos los prejuicios, pero para eso tuviste que matar a nuestros padres. En mi caso me hiciste un gran favor, pero a Hermione casi la destroza el dolor de su pérdida… también te has encargado de que la niña no tenga abuelos…** - con cada palabra acortaba la distancia que lo separaba de Voldemort **– Sólo eres capaz de generar dolor y caos, no pienso dejarte que le hagas eso a Morgausse… -** La varita de Voldemort se alzó y casi toca su pecho.  
**- Draco, Draco, Draco –** negando con la cabeza – **No eres más que un peón en el tablero para mí, completamente prescindible… igual que todos aquellos a los que has matado antes de llegar a mí. No importará lo que me hagáis… siempre encontraré el método de poder volver, igual que volví de entre los muertos una vez, puedo hacerlo de nuevo.  
- Si te refieres a tus Horcruxes, me temo que ya no existen… Tom. –** Draco hizo caso omiso de la varita, sólo le preocupaba Morgausse. La niña tenía la mirada clavada en la suya y sonreía, contenta de verle. **– Esta noche será tu fin…**

La pared que se encontraba a su derecha comenzó a calentarse rápidamente hasta que los ladrillos se volvieron de un blanco incandescente antes de empezar a derretirse para dejar paso a Hermione. Draco alargó los brazos en ese momento de distracción de Voldemort y cogió a Morgausse, abrazándola con fuerza contra su pecho antes de salir disparado por la puerta. Voldemort estaba asombrado por la visión de Hermione, su cuerpo parecía magma en estado puro… retrocedió instintivamente pero ella era mucho más rápida que él, ni siquiera podía desaparecerse, algo estaba bloqueando su mente y no le permitía concentrarse.

Draco corría por el pasillo con su hija en brazos, descendió por las escaleras dando brincos e instó a los profesores y los gemelos que se apresurasen a salir del edificio. Sabía que Hermione no se limitaría a terminar con Voldemort y que reduciría la mansión a cenizas. No se detuvo hasta que estuvo a una distancia prudencial y entonces examinó a la niña. Estaba perfectamente, no tenía ni un rasguño. Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la hierba… lo habían logrado.

Hermione se acercó a Voldemort y disfrutó viendo el terror en sus ojos rojos… entonces lo abrazó… Con todo el calor de su ira, de su odio y al mismo tiempo con el amor que sentía por su hija…

Fred y George llevaban entre los dos el cuerpo inconsciente de Ron, cuando vieron pasar a Draco como una centella por su lado no necesitaron que les dijese que tenían que darse prisa, algo muy malo estaba a punto de ocurrir si él salía corriendo. Pronto se les unieron Mad – Eye, Snape y Paulette. Todos corrieron tanto como sus piernas se lo permitían hasta salir del caserón. Fuera se encontraron con Crabe y Goyle que corrían igual que ellos. Vieron a Draco a varios centenares de metros, cerca del bosque que circundaba los terrenos… caía contra la hierba.

El fuego los envolvió como si estuviesen sumergidos en él, parecía un velo escarlata y dorado. Llenó la habitación y se extendió por los pasillos hasta que no quedó un solo rincón sin cubrir. El suelo cedió bajo sus pies y cayeron hacia las bodegas. Pronto Hermione no abrazaba a Voldemort sino que tenía un montón de cenizas entre sus manos, mas el fuego no podía extinguirse todavía… debía expandirse un poco más antes de volver poco a poco a ella, centímetro a centímetro… hasta que ella relució por completo… entonces estalló.

El complejo de edificios variopintos que conformaban el cuartel general de Voldemort estalló en mil pedazos con el estruendo de cientos de truenos. Los fragmentos saltaron por doquier y tuvieron que esquivarlos con rapidez antes de llegar al punto en que los esperaba Draco con la niña. Se había incorporado hasta sentarse en el suelo y sostenía a Morgausse en sus brazos, ambos observaban la explosión con absoluta tranquilidad.

**- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –** Preguntó Paulette. No comprendía nada.  
**- Voldemort ha muerto –** Sentenció Snape.  
**- ¿Cómo? –** Exclamó ella sorprendida.  
**- Hermione lo ha matado… -** dijo Draco en un susurro, sin dejar de mirar cómo ardían las ruinas de la mansión - **¿No es precioso? –** Se levantó y se acercó a Paulette - **¿Sería tan amable de sostener a Morgausse unos minutos, Srta. Artignac?  
- Sí, claro… pero… -** Balbuceó ella confusa.  
**- Tengo que ir a buscar a mi esposa.**

Los dejó allí y desanduvo el camino hacia la humeante desolación que había causado Hermione. La vio aparecer por entre lo que quedaba de la puerta, caminaba tranquila aún convertida en un cuerpo de magma absoluto. Lo miró divertida y se encogió de hombros como queriendo significar con ello que no había sido capaz de resistirse a destruirlo todo… Poco a poco se fue calmando y volvió a ser la Hermione de siempre. Estaba desnuda pues sus ropas habían ardido ante su contacto, Draco se quitó el abrigo, hizo desaparecer las armas y la cubrió con él… para luego besarla con el mismo ardor que ella había mostrado momentos antes.

Se reunieron con los magos que les esperaban, sorprendidos de ver que Hermione no había sufrido ningún daño. Tomó a su hija de brazos de la Profesora Artignac y la acunó con una dulzura que contrastaba con todo el horror que había causado. Volvían a ser una familia completa y los tres encabezaron la vuelta a casa.

FIN

_Sí, chics es el fin… aunque aún quedaría una especie de epílogo… vamos a hacer las cosas bien, ¿no? ;)_

_A tods los que les ha gustado ante todo gracias por leerlo, gracias por dejar review y aunque no lo hayáis dejado… gracias por estar ahí… _

_También me veo obligada a dar unas gracias muy especiales a cierta serpiente pequeña y muy verde que ha estado en todo momento peleando para que volviese a escribir, que me ha dado su apoyo y que se ganó un personaje al que aprecio tanto como a ella… Gracias, Nagini… (o también Srta. Paulette de Artignac)_

_BESOS Y ABRAZOS_

_MADIE. _


	33. Epílogo

**EPILOGO**

Las invitaciones habían llegado hacía un mes. Las lechuzas habían volado en busca de confirmaciones por doquier. Nadie se lo esperaba ya a esas alturas. Pero era cierto… los Gemelos Weasley se casaban.

--------------------------

**- ¿No pensarás ir así vestida a una boda, jovencita?** – Dijo Draco al ver a su hija bajar las escaleras con un corsé negro y una falda plisada.  
**- Papá, no me rayes… -** protestó ella poniendo los ojos en blanco. **– Mamá ya lo ha aprobado.  
- No me creo ni una palabra, vuelve ahora mismo a tu cuarto y ponte algo más apropiado… A eso le falta mucha tela… ni siquiera puedo encontrar algo de tela, para ser exactos.  
- ¡No te pases! –** Protestó furiosa - **¡Oyéndote hablar cualquiera diría que voy desnuda!  
- Drake, cariño…** - llamó Hermione desde el piso de arriba - **¿Puedes venir un segundo, por favor?  
- Voy… -** cogió a la muchacha por un brazo y se la llevó consigo **– Ve a cambiarte –** Le ordenó furioso.  
**- ¡De eso nada! –** Zafándose del agarre de su padre con un movimiento fluido y bajando por las escaleras riéndose – **Siempre es lo mismo contigo, papi.  
- Esta niña acabará conmigo… -** murmuró negando con la cabeza y entrando en su dormitorio donde le esperaba Hermione. - **¿Me necesitas…? –** No pudo decir nada más pues los labios de su esposa contra los suyos se lo impidieron.  
**- No discutas con Morgausse… -** deshaciendo el nudo de su corbata y desabrochando su camisa – **Es duro para ella que sus padres parezcan dos adolescentes… -** riéndose mientras Draco la alzaba en sus brazos - **…y que se comporten como tales.  
- Sólo espero que los Potter tengan el mismo problema dentro de seis años…** - rió Draco besando a su esposa. **– Por partida doble…**

--------------------------

Llegaron a la mansión en que tendría lugar la boda en una limusina, en la entrada se encontraron con Neville y Luna Longbottom a los que acompañaba su hijo Franklin. De inmediato Morgausse se fue con el joven Longbottom, eran grandes amigos y se llevaban bien a pesar de que ella iba un curso por delante en Slytherin y él en Gryffindor. En muchos aspectos eran inseparables, les hacía mucha gracia que todo el mundo dijese que eran novios, pero para ella, el pequeño Frank era como un hermano y ni por asomo podía llegar a imaginarse nada con él.

**- ¡Estás preciosa, M!** – Silbó el muchacho al verla.  
**- Díselo a mi padre… -** sonrió ella. **– Tú tampoco estás nada mal, Frank.** – Cogiéndolo del brazo. **– Me alegra que vinieses, creo que me aburriría mucho sin ti.  
- M, se casan tus padrinos… no creo que nos aburramos ni un minuto.** – Los dos se rieron.  
**- Menuda locura esta de casarse les ha entrado…** - murmuró Neville viendo a los chicos alejarse – **¿Os acordáis cuando se metían con nosotros porque estábamos casados?– **Saludó sonriente.  
**- Perfectamente… No hacían otra cosa que reclamar su soltería a pleno pulmón –** Estrechando su mano. - **¿Aún siguen en pie los invernaderos?  
- Claro que sí, Draco… Incluso estoy hablando con Dumbledore para ampliarlos…  
- Hermione… ¿Sabes que todas las mujeres te van a odiar por seguir exactamente como hace diecisiete años? –** Dijo Luna asombrada de lo hermosa que iba Hermione, luciendo las primeras joyas que Draco le había regalado, como un privado recordatorio para su marido.  
**- Lo sé, pero luego te mirarán a ti y verán a otra belleza… no sabrán a quién odiar más.** – Las dos se rieron pues era cierto que Luna estaba preciosa y la felicidad la hacía relucir.

Cuando entraron en el recibidor se encontraron con más invitados que ya estaban esperando. Los padres de los gemelos se acercaron a los recién llegados para darles la bienvenida calurosamente, Ginny se acercó con rapidez y los abrazó, hacía meses que no se veían, se llevó a Hermione y Luna para que se uniesen al pequeño corrillo en torno a Lavender que estaba radiante con su primer embarazo empezando a notarse.

**- Hola, Draco.** – Vincent palmeó con fuerza su espalda - **¿Has visto que bonita está?** – Con la mirada fija en su esposa.  
**- Ya veo, Crabe, aunque yo me quedo con Hermione. –** Sonriéndole a su mujer que lo miraba desde el tumulto de féminas. – **Enhorabuena. Seguro que tus padres están muy contentos de que los hagas abuelos…  
- Mi madre ya está haciendo planes de cómo será la habitación del bebé y tiene continuas discusiones con mi suegra… -** Suspiró. **- ¿Cómo te va a ti con una hija adolescente en casa?  
- De cabeza… -** gruñó Draco - **¿Has visto cómo va vestida? Terminaré en Azkaban antes de que cumpla veinte.  
- Es lo malo de que haya heredado tanto de ti… -** Se unió Goyle **– Megan se parece mucho a Cho y no me da ningún problema –** Señalando a su hija mayor que destacaba sentada al lado de Morgausse por llevar un sencillo vestido color crema que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas.  
**- Ya. Pero tú no pareces el hermano gemelo de tu hija… -** resopló Draco **– Esto de permanecer joven a veces es un inconveniente…  
- Dímelo a mí… **- añadió Harry – **Ayer casi le da un ataque a una señora en el metro cuando oyó que James y Lily me llamaban papá… Ya tienen once años, con lo que la señora debió de pensar que era un depravado o algo así.** – negando con la cabeza.  
**- Las únicas que se lo disfrutan creo que son nuestras esposas… -** apuntó Draco guiñándole un ojo a Harry que se comenzó a reír.  
**- Supongo que no tendréis mucha autoridad con vuestros hijos a medida que se vayan haciendo mayores… -** comentó una voz tras ellos **– Aunque teniendo en cuenta que los dos erais un verdadero dolor de cabeza cuando estabais en la escuela, creo que es un castigo magnífico…-** Se giraron y vieron a Severus tras ellos.  
**- Como siempre tan alentador, padrino… -** Draco puso los ojos en blanco **- ¿Dónde está Paulette?  
- Con todas las mujeres, por supuesto –** Protestó Severus y todos se rieron porque era cierto que ahora el grupo femenino estaba más nutrido.

--------------------------

**- Lavender, estás magnífica… **  
**- Gracias, Sra. Weasley –** la joven se ruborizó **– Vin me lo dice todos los días, pero creo que poco a poco me parezco a una ballena –** resopló.  
**- Tranquila, no eres la única…** - Se rieron Hermione y Ginny – **Nosotras también nos sentíamos como quaffles a pesar de lo mucho que nos decían que éramos Snitchs doradas.  
- Supongo que es cierto, a todos les parece necesario recordarte que a pesar de convertirte en un balón sigues siendo lo más importante del mundo… -** añadió Luna. **– Aunque Nev se portó bien y sólo me lo recordó unas cien mil veces durante el embarazo.  
- Hola, chicas… ¡Lavender, estás genial! –** Paulette la abrazó – **¿De cuánto estás?  
- De cuatro meses y medio.** – Respondió Lavender por enésima vez.  
**- Espero estar como tú dentro de mes y medio, te ves fantástica…  
- ¿Significa eso que…? –** Preguntaron las mujeres a su alrededor, ella se limitó a asentir con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en sus labios. **- ¡Enhorabuena!**

--------------------------

**- ¡Severus! –** Exclamó Draco al interpretar el cambio en el grupo de mujeres - **¿Te parece bonito, viejo verde?  
- Draco, recuerda que soy tu padrino… -** lo amenazó él aunque no pudo evitar que asomase una media sonrisa en su rostro.  
**- Enhorabuena, Sr. Snape…** - dijo Harry intentando contener la risa.  
**- Contrólese Potter.** – Snape lo atravesó con la mirada.  
**- Vaya, vaya… Esto parece más una fiesta de bebés más que una boda…** - protestó alguien cerca, cuando todos se volvieron se encontraron con Ronald Weasley apoyado contra la pared con el ceño fruncido. – **Se ve que estáis muy ocupados repoblando el mundo.  
- Sí, tienes razón, Ron… -** comenzó Harry.  
**- Es que hay escasez de magos, hace tiempo alguien mató a unos cuantos y ahora tenemos que equilibrar de nuevo la balanza con los muggles**… - Draco lo miró como en los viejos tiempos, deseando abrirlo en canal…  
**- Además, algunos somos felices y no nos importa demostrarlo.** – Comentó Harry, incómodo por ver a su antiguo amigo con el rostro sombrío.  
**- ¿Dónde está tu mujer? –** Preguntó Crabe.  
**- Sí, seguro que no querrá perderse la fiesta… -** Comentó Goyle.  
**- Pansy está ayudando a sus futuras cuñadas, como debería estar haciendo mi hermana en vez de intercambiar historias como todas.** – Irguiéndose e intentando acercarse a las chillonas mujeres.  
**- Deja a Ginny tranquila, Ron.** – Lo detuvo su hermano Charlie.  
**- Fleur también está con ellas, no necesitan a Ginny –** Añadió Bill.  
**- Hace mucho que no ve a sus amigas, es normal que quiera pasar tiempo con ellas. –** Comentó su padre. **– Vamos a ayudar a tus hermanos, vuestra madre nos ha pedido que nos aseguremos de que no se arrepienten en el último minuto.** – Se alejó con sus hijos tras él.

--------------------------

Pronto todos los invitados estuvieron reunidos en el jardín, momento en que aparecieron los novios, que para no variar vestían las mismas ropas. Se deshicieron en agradecimientos a medida que avanzaban por entre las filas de amigos y por supuesto bromearon con todos. Se situaron uno a cada lado del altar en espera de sus futuras esposas. Las dos novias, hermanas gemelas también, aparecieron poco después del brazo de Dumbledore y Victor Krum y la ceremonia dio comienzo.

Por supuesto la fiesta que siguió fue espléndida. La comida estaba deliciosa y todos rieron hasta no poder más ya que los gemelos no cesaron de bromear un solo minuto, parecía que la seriedad del matrimonio no hacía mella en ellos, aunque a las nuevas Sras. Weasley no parecía importarles eso, todo lo contrario más bien estaban encantadas. Bailaron hasta el amanecer y disfrutaron de cada minuto en compañía de los viejos amigos…

--------------------------

_Sé que es un final de "comieron perdices" pero esos finales son quizás los que mejor regusto dejan cuando terminas una historia. Supongo que el hecho de saber que se acercaba el final fue lo que me hizo detenerme durante tanto tiempo y dejarla inacabada, aunque no era justo para vosotros, yo sabía cómo terminaba todo y vosotros no. _

_Espero que la inspiración me susurre algo en breve… porque no quiero que sea un adiós… sino sólo un hasta luego._

_Besos y abrazos:_

_Madie_


End file.
